


La equivocación de Panorámix

by Pilyarquitect



Category: Astérix et Obélix | Asterix & Obelix (Animated Movies), Astérix le Gaulois | Asterix the Gaul & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astérix se convierte en niño y Panorámix se culpa, Papá Obélix, Secuestro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 146,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pilyarquitect/pseuds/Pilyarquitect
Summary: Todo el mundo comete errores, todos nos podemos equivocar. Pero en este caso un error puede desencadenar una terrible situación. Esta es mi primera historia en esta temática, darle una oportunidad. Ni Astérix ni ninguno de sus personaje me pertenece, son de R. Goscinny y a A. Uderzo.





	1. Capítulo 1. La confusión

En el año 50 aC toda la Galia estaba ocupada por el imperio romano ¿toda? ¡NO! El sol salía por el este cada mañana, sus rayos se iluminan poco a poco, se unen un pueblo, se encuentran, se encuentran, se escuchan, se escuchan, se arrastraba, se recogen los restos finales de la bruma, se formó siempre de madrugada. La aldea, estaba poblada por los irreductibles. Esta pequeña aldea se encuentra rodeada de cuatro campamentos romanos, Babaorum, Acuario, Laudanum y Petibonio. Tras los muros de esa pequeña población, vivimos gentes que no estarían dispuestos a formar parte del Imperio de Roma, ni tampoco a Julio César.

¿Cuál era el secreto de esa resistencia? ¿Cómo podrían ser unos simples aldeanos resistencia de un modo tan magistral tan gran oponente? La respuesta se encuentra en una poción mágica, una poción que concede una fuerza sobrehumana a todo aquel que la bebiera. La redacción del pueblo se preparó para sus habitantes, y el tiempo de los años en que se publicó en ese pueblo de la fama que ahora tan bien merecida tenía. Pero no sólo era la parte de lo que daba la vida a la aldea, algunos de sus habitantes, en concreto dos de ellos, conocidos por las muchas aventuras que habían vivido en el transcurso de los años. Naturalmente si alguien preguntara por ellos, sus nombres son: Astérix y Obélix.

Estos dos hombres han sido siempre amigos, desde el instante en el que nacieron, hasta el mismo tiempo en el que se inscribe en el caso de que a pesar de pertenecer a las familias distintas, nacieron el mismo día y en el mismo instante, y eso se generó en ellos un El vínculo de amistad es tan fuerte que hasta la fecha nunca se ha roto. Sí era verdad.

Lo mismo pasaba con el resto del pueblo, todos eran amigos de todos, aunque muchas veces había tenido discusiones, especialmente sobre el fresco que era el pescado que vendía. pescadero Sus discusiones solían dar pie a una pelea que acababa de involucrar al poblado entero. Para los aldeanos en realidad, estas peleas eran pura diversión, y cada una de ellas, siempre se reconciliaban y seguían con sus rutinas como si nada hubiera pasado. El jefe Abraracúrcix, a pesar de tener ese título, era un habitante más del pueblo, y todos lo que consideramos un amigo, aunque como es lógico, demostraban lealtad y sumisión como gobernante de la aldea.

Por otra parte había utilizado el bardo, Asurancetúrix, quien había vivido, apartado del resto del poblado, no porque los demás habían sido despreciados, sino más bien, porque no se había hablado, no sólo en el futuro. de un árbol, un lugar en el que, según él, era más fácil inspirar para componer sus canciones y canciones.

Estos eran los principales habitantes del poblado, todos ellos con sus rutinas y sus quehaceres. Todo fue como siempre, y nada podría ser más fácil que nunca.

Esa mañana el día de hoy estaba en su cabina, experimentando con nuevas pociones. En su última reunión en Carnutos con otros médicos, Panorámix había presentado su famosa poción mágica, la posición que le había llevado a la victoria. El contenido de la redacción de la redacción de la historia de la historia de la vida. una poción simple pero realmente útil para la vida cotidiana.

Panorámix se ha convertido en algo útil para la vida cotidiana. Lo que estaba pensando por largo tiempo hasta que finalmente una idea le vino a la mente. Hacer una variante de su poción mágica. Si bien fue la verdad que la poción se ha convertido en una fuerza sobrehumana. Al darse cuenta de esto, el viejo año comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de hacer una acción que tiene que ver en la tarea.

Eso sería sin duda una gran ayuda, especialmente para la gente que a veces se considera más bien que una ayuda que se ha dado con fatiga con suma facilidad. Si su acción produce el efecto que esperaba, podría ser uno mejor que nunca.

Con esta idea en la mente Panorámix había pasado el pasado sin darse cuenta durante la noche trabajando en un intento de alcanzar este fin, aunque por el momento no se ha obtenido los resultados esperados. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que usted ya estaba en su mente, comprobó también que lentamente las gentes del pueblo comenzaron su rutina de trabajo diario.

Panorámix sonrió para sí. A estas alturas no podría recordar el tiempo que se vivió en el pueblo, pero sí se grabó, se vivió, se vivió, se creció en la ciudadanía de sus habitantes, se impartieron clases, educándolos, enseñándoles sus conocimientos, abriendo sus jóvenes en el mundo que les rodeaba. y les había ayudado a un defensor de los romanos con su poción mágica ...

Pensando en ello, Panorámix comprobó sus suministros de ingredientes de la poción mágica y vio que algunos de ellos comenzaban a escasear, era el momento de ir a por más. Afortunadamente siempre guardaba una marmita de reserva para emergencias, además de una cantimplora para Astérix, pues el guerrero, dado su espíritu aventurero, se había acostumbrado a llevar su suministro personal de poción mágica siempre encima.

Sabía también que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el galo rubio acudiera a él para pedirle la nueva remesa del líquido que de tantos peligros les había librado hasta la fecha. Panorámix preparó una cantimplora verde para cuando Astérix llegara y también puso los restos de la poción en la que había estado trabajando en otra cantimplora, esta de color marrón. Más adelante, estudiaría con detenimiento los ingredientes utilizados, las cantidades de dichos elementos y probaría a ver si los efectos eran los que esperaba o no. Colgó ambos recipientes juntos cerca de la chimenea y mientras esperaba a la llegada del guerrero, preparó lo necesario para recoger los ingredientes que necesitaba para elaborar más poción mágica.

“Buenos días Panorámix, oh druida ¿qué tal la noche?”

“Buenos días Astérix, la verdad es que bastante bien, gracias a Belenos, he avanzado bastante en mi nueva poción”

“¿En serio? Por Tutatis, no me digas que has pasado toda la noche trabajando” dijo el pequeño galo con preocupación genuina por su druida.

Panorámix miró a Astérix, el galo no era muy alto, en realidad era bastante bajo para su edad, pero el viajo druida le consideraba uno de los hombres más grandes que jamás había conocido.

“Astérix, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ya sabes que los druidas podemos aguantar más que los demás” intentó tranquilizarle el mayor.

“Puede que sea así, pero sigues siendo humano, y también tú deberías descansar, oh druida”

“Estoy cerca de conseguir el éxito, en cuanto lo haga, entonces descansaré Astérix, te lo prometo. Ahora, ¿verdad que vienes por la poción mágica?” dijo Panorámix intentando desviar el tema.

“Así es, Obélix dice que tiene que entregar un par de menhires esta mañana, así que hemos quedado en que yo iré a por el desayuno y lo comeremos juntos en mi cabaña y como ya sabes, contra los romanos toda precaución es poca”

“Cierto Astérix” respondió el druida mientras descolgaba la cantimplora marrón y se la entregaba al guerrero. “Pero recuerda que la poción es solo una ayuda en la lucha contra los romanos, en mi opinión lo más importante es lo que tenemos en el corazón y en la mente, es decir, coraje e inteligencia, y tú tienes ambas, amigo mío”

“Gracias Panorámix” respondió el galo rubio mientras se ataba la cantimplora en su cinturón. Acto seguido se despidió de su druida y se fue al bosque a cazar un par de jabalíes para desayunar.

Cuando llegó al boque, el guerrero inhaló el aire puro que allí se respiraba. Astérix siempre había encontrado el bosque muy agradable. De niño había ido montones de veces con sus amigos y había jugado allí mientras sus padres luchaban… más bien, machacaban a los romanos. El bosque siempre era un lugar agradable al que ir, excepto cuando Asurancetúrix decidía componer nuevas canciones, pues en esas ocasiones, el bosque era el lugar menos aconsejable en el que se podía estar.

Astérix caminó entre los árboles buscando su desayuno cuando una patrulla romana apareció ante sus ojos. _Oh bien, podré tener un poco de diversión extra_ pensó el galo, la patrulla vio al guerrero rubio y de inmediato sus rostros palidecieron hasta que casi parecían cadáveres. Al instante iniciaron una carrera de huida desesperada mientras que el galo a su vez inició una carrera de persecución. En el proceso agarró la cantimplora y tomó un trago de ella.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo del todo inesperado tanto para los romanos como para el propio Astérix. En primer lugar, en cuanto el guerrero tomó un trago de la bebida, de inmediato se dio cuenta que el gusto era bastante distinto al que él estaba acostumbrado, _extraño_ pensó, pero casi al instante se dio cuenta de que no era tan extraño, pues llegó a la terrible conclusión que lo que acababa de beber no era poción mágica, sino que probablemente era la nueva poción en la que Panorámix había estado trabajando, Astérix no sabía qué debía hacer esa poción exactamente, sólo sabía que si los romanos se daban cuenta que no era poción mágica lo que había tomado, estaría en un gran problema…

Pero a continuación, Astérix notó un dolor repentino en su pecho, ese dolor le hizo detenerse, y al detenerse él, los romanos se detuvieron extrañados de que el pequeño guerrero no les hubiera alcanzado aún. Entonces los legionarios fueron testigos de algo increíble, el galo estaba de rodillas, con una mano apoyada sobre la hierba y la otra agarrando su pecho con fuerza, además su rostro había adquirido una expresión de lo que parecía una profunda agonía, era sorprendente ver a uno de los galos más temidos (Obélix ocupaba indiscutiblemente el primer puesto) en esa posición. De repente, los romanos vieron con asombro como el cuerpo del guerrero comenzó a disminuir de tamaño, su bigote fue desapareciendo a medida que Astérix iba haciéndose cada vez más pequeño. Asimismo, las ropas que llevaba el hombre, no cambiaban, por lo que cada vez eran más grandes para el cuerpo del guerrero.

“¡Por Júpiter! ¿Alguien sabe qué está pasando aquí?

“Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea, ¿y vosotros?” Contestó otro.

"No, ni idea"

"Yo tampoco lo sé"

“¿Qué hacemos centurión?”

La patrulla estaba atónita ante el espectáculo que estaba contemplando. Cuando todo terminó, Astérix perdió el conocimiento a causa del dolor y lo que los romanos vieron ante sus ojos, fue el cuerpo de un niño de unos tres años.


	2. Campamento de Babaorum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astérix tiene problemas bien grandes y Obélix está preocupado por la ausencia de su mejor amigo

 

“Por Júpiter, esto ha sido… inesperado” dijo el primer legionario que había hablado antes mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al cuerpo que yacía inconsciente sobre la hierba.

“Yo diría que más que inesperado ha sido… si vale, la palabra es inesperado” dijo otro de los 6 legionarios.

“¿Qué hacemos?” preguntó otro miembro de la patrulla.

“No lo sé, esto es nuevo, nunca antes nos había pasado algo semejante” razonó otro.

“A lo mejor esto es una especie de trampa y el galo gordinflón está por aquí cerca” sugirió otro.

“¡No seas estúpido, por Marte! ¿No crees que si el galo gordinflón estuviera aquí ya lo habríamos notado?” habló de nuevo el que parecía ser el jefe de la patrulla.

“Cierto, lo habríamos notado” dijo otro.

“Además, ¿crees en realidad que este galo haría algo que le dejara en este estado por su propia voluntad?” volvió a hablar el líder.

“No, no lo haría, tienes toda la razón Avispadus”

“Entonces… ¿qué hacemos con él?” preguntó otro legionario señalando a Astérix.

Avispadus, el jefe de la patrulla pareció considerarlo unos instantes, que uno de los galos más temidos estuviera allí a sus pies inconsciente y con el aspecto de un niño, parecía casi una bendición de los dioses, pero llevarlo consigo suponía también un gran riesgo, pues si los otros galos lo descubrían, sin duda tomarían represalias, y además era bien sabido que Astérix era uno de los galos más populares de la aldea. Sin duda no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que notaran su ausencia. Pero por otro lado, el que ahora tuviera el aspecto de un niño, le hacía prácticamente irreconocible, y además, dudaba que los galos les creyeran si se lo explicaban, eso suponiendo que les dieran la oportunidad de explicarse.

“Atadle y nos lo llevaremos al campamento de Babaorum” decidió finalmente.

Los demás legionarios cumplieron las órdenes recibidas y de inmediato ataron a Astérix y dado su tamaño actual, solo fue necesario uno de los legionarios para cargar con él, en realidad con su tamaño adulto real, un solo hombre podría llevarlo, pero eso no era lo más relevante en ese momento. El legionario que recogió al pequeño Astérix no pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de ser uno de su enemigo, como niño, era un niño bastante lindo.

Recogieron también el casco, el cinturón, la cantimplora y todas las demás pertenencias del galo para evitar dejar rastros de lo que había sucedido en ese espacio del bosque.

* * *

Obélix se paseaba con Ideáfix de un lado al otro de la entrada de la cabaña de Astérix, su mejor amigo aún no había regresado del bosque, sabía muy bien que Astérix era inteligente y podía arreglárselas sólo, Obélix era consciente de ello, pero eso no le impedía preocuparse por su amigo, desearía que estuviera ya en la aldea.

La verdad, era extraño que no hubiera regresado aún, todas las otras veces que Obélix se había visto obligado a repartir menhires y no pudo acompañar a Astérix al bosque, el galo más pequeño, a estas horas, ya tenía los jabalíes preparados para comerlos entre los dos. No, que Astérix no estuviera en su casa no era normal.

Mientras caminaba, Abraracúrsix se acercó con sus portadores y al ver el semblante del repartidor de menhires, hizo detenerse a sus hombres y habló al gran galo:

“Obélix ¿sucede algo?”

“¿Eh? No nada jefe, es solo que Astérix aún no ha regresado del bosque”

“Vaya eso es raro, por Tutatis… pero seguro que no es nada importante Obélix, ya verás cómo Astérix vuelve pronto”

“Sí jefe” respondió Obélix bajando la cabeza, aunque quería creer en lo que le decía Abraracúrsix, era difícil, pues Astérix, nunca, nunca se había retrasado tanto solo para ir a cazar unos jabalíes, especialmente sabiendo que a su amigo le gustaban tanto.

“Por Belenos Astérix, espero que estés bien”

Esautomátix pasó en ese momento y viendo a Obélix también se detuvo algo intrigado para preguntar el motivo de su estado. Como respuesta, el repartidor de menhires le contestó con lo mismo que le había dicho a Abraracúrsix.

El herrero no sabía exactamente qué responder, ciertamente era raro que Astérix no hubiera regresado todavía, pero tampoco quería que el gran galo se preocupara más de lo necesario, al fin y al cabo, él y Astérix siempre habían sido inseparables, y cualquier pensamiento de que algo pudiera sucederle al guerrero rubio, podría destrozar por completo a Obélix.

Forzando una sonrisa, Esautomátix le dijo a su amigo:

“No creo que tengas que preocuparte por él Obélix. Seguramente Astérix está disfrutando un rato más del aire puro del bosque en lugar de aguantar el aire contaminado por el pescado podrido de Ordenalfabétix”

“¿Qué acabas de decir acerca de mi pescado?” pregunto un airado Ordenalfabétix que justo en ese momento también pasaba por allí.

Esautomátix se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del vendedor de pescado, pero por otra parte se alegró ligeramente al ver que su aparición había proporcionado vestigios de lo que parecía una sonrisa en los labios de Obélix. Si una discusión entre los dos hombres podía levantar un poco el ánimo del gran galo, que así fuese.

“Lo que has oído, hoy tu pescado es particularmente pestilente” le dijo a su amigo plantándole cara y hablando con aire de suficiencia.

“¿Ah sí? ¿Eso es lo que crees?” preguntó Ordenalfabétix mientras su cara comenzaba a enrojecerse cual si fuera un tomate.

“Sí señor, eso es lo que creo, y estoy seguro de que no me equivoco”

“¡Ahora verás!”

Tras decir esto, Ordenalfabétix se abalanzó sobre el herrero y comenzó una lucha en la que lentamente se fueron añadiendo aldeanos. Obélix los miró desde la distancia, sabía que Esautomátix lo había hecho adrede en un intento de animarlo, y en parte había funcionado, pero el repartidor de menhires no estaría tranquilo hasta que Astérix no estuviera de nuevo a su lado, como siempre.

Cansado de estar de pie, Obélix se sentó en el banco que estaba al lado de la puerta de entrada. Ideáfix se sentó a su lado y apoyó su pequeña cabeza sobre el gran zapato de su amo, él también quería que Astérix regresara. Sus orejas colgaban lánguidamente en ambos lados de su cabeza, lo que indicaba que el pequeño perro estaba triste por la ausencia del galo rubio.

Panorámix tras su charla con Astérix, había ido también al bosque, bastante más tarde de lo que lo hizo su amigo, pero a pesar de que no tuvo necesidad de adentrarse mucho en el espacio arbóreo, tardó un buen rato en buscar y encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. Recogió todos los ingredientes que consideró que podían estar agotándosele se dirigió de nuevo a la aldea con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llegó se dirigió hacia su cabaña, el camino que conducía hasta allí pasaba por delante de la cabaña de Astérix. En cuanto el druida pasó por ese lugar, encontró a Obélix sentado en la entrada con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus enormes manos y una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

Intrigado por la postura del gran galo, Panorámix decidió indagar para descubrir el motivo de esta actitud inusual en el repartidor de menhires.

“Obélix, por Belenos, ¿se puede saber a qué viene esta cara? Es que acaso todavía tienes hambre”

“Oh druida, por supuesto que tengo hambre, pero eso se debe a que todavía no he almorzado”

“¿Qué no has almorzado? Pero Astérix me había dicho que comeríais juntos, ¿es que acaso os habéis peleado?”

“¡Por Tutatis! No, no es eso, oh druida, lo que pasa es que Astérix no ha regresado todavía”

“¿Có-cómo dices?” la voz de Panorámix adquirió un tono de alarma. El guerrero galo había abandonado la aldea bastante antes que él, era muy extraño que en estos momentos aún no hubiera regresado.

“Obélix, ¿estás completamente seguro que no ha regresado?”

“Por supuesto, tal y como habíamos acordado, después de repartir los menhires que me habían encargado he venido aquí… hasta ahora siempre que habíamos hecho esto Astérix ya tenía los jabalíes listos para comer, pero hoy no ha sido así. Su cabaña estaba vacía. ¡Por Belenos! Panorámix, ¿dónde puede estar?”

Panorámix se quedó pensativo, acariciando su larga barba, el también comenzaba a temer que algo le hubiera pasado al galo rubio. No lograba entender lo que podría haber sucedido, Astérix se desenvolvía muy bien en el bosque, y él no era de la clase de personas que hacen sufrir a sus seres queridos así como así. Esto era extraño, muy, muy extraño.

“Panorámix…” Obélix habló con voz débil “¿crees… crees que ha podido sucederle algo?” el pánico era fácilmente detectable en su voz

Panorámix miró a Obélix con un semblante de tristeza y con absoluta sinceridad respondió:

“No lo sé Obélix, realmente no lo sé”

* * *

 

“Ave Centurión, la patrulla ha regresado, y traen consigo a un prisionero” dijo el centinela que había sido enviado a informar a su superior de la llegada de la patrulla.

El Centurión Caius Marsupialus estaba sentado en su silla leyendo una misiva que acababa de llegarle anunciando que un senador el César iba a venir a Armórica para visitar y comprobar el estado de cada uno de los campamentos que rodeaban la aldea de los irreductibles galos que tantos dolores de cabeza habían ocasionado al Imperio. Cuando el centinela de nombre Vistagudus entró, él levanto la vista del documento y escuchó con atención lo que le decía el recién llegado.

“Ave Vistagudus ¿qué dices? ¿Qué traen un prisionero? ¿Qué clase de prisionero?” preguntó el Centurión Caius Marsupialus interesándose por la noticia.

“No lo sé Centurión, pero a mí me pareció que era un niño galo” respondió el centinela.

“¡Por Júpiter! ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!”

“N-no Centurión, eso nunca” respondió el de menor rango intentando ocultar el temor de su voz.

El Centurión Caius Marsupialus tomó una respiración profunda y hablo de nuevo cuando se hubo calmado un poco:

“Está bien Vistagudus, diles a los de la patrulla que enseguida salgo”

“A sus órdenes. Ave Centurión” dijo Vistagudus retirándose de la tienda de su superior.

“Ave, ave…” respondió el Centurión, y luego dijo para sí mismo:

“Por Saturno, estoy rodeado de ineptos… incapaces de luchar contra los galos… y encima ¿sólo consiguen capturar a un niño? Esto es vergonzoso. Tendré que enviarles al circo, ¡por Vulcano! ¿Cómo puedo tener a unos legionarios tan incompetentes? Y encima en estos momentos en los que es inminente la visita de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Roma, ¡vaya suerte la mía!”

Caius Marsupialus se puso su armadura, la capa y cogiendo su caso, salió a recibir a la patrulla recién llegada.

Al salir de su tienda encontró a los legionarios allí de pie, a diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión parecía que no habían sido atacados por los galos, de hecho parecían completamente intactos. El líder de la expedición se adelantó y levantando el brazo saludo a su superior:

“Ave Centurión, tenemos que informar de-”

“Quiero ver al prisionero” le cortó su superior, con un tono de voz que indicaba que no quería que su paciencia fuera puesta a prueba.

“… El prisionero…” comenzó a balbucear el Avispadus.

“Me han dicho que habéis hecho un prisionero, ¿dónde está? ¡Quiero verlo!”

Los integrantes de la patrulla se miraron unos a otros y luego se apartaron dejando al descubierto al legionario que sostenía a un niño inconsciente. El niño parecía tener alrededor de tres años de edad, aunque era difícil de especificar, pues los galos varían bastante de tamaño entre ellos. Este pequeño tenía el pelo rubio y revuelto por la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tenía además nariz grande, un atributo común entre todos los galos al parecer, pero lo más extraño de esta criatura, era que iba vestido con ropa claramente demasiado grande para él. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero Caius Marsupialus se percató que debajo de la camiseta el niño llevaba unos pantalones rojos, _o a sus padres les gusta esa ropa, o es que a lo mejor el niño debe admirar a ese galo bajito de la aldea de irreductibles_ , pensó el Centurión, en definitiva, ese niño parecía una copia en miniatura, sin bigote, del guerrero de la aldea de los irreductibles, pero Caius Marsupialus sabía que esto era imposible.

“Así que era cierto” dijo Caius Marsupialus con voz irritada. “¡Habéis hecho prisionero a un niño galo!”

“Centurión no es-”

“¡ESTO ES UNA VERGUENZA! ¡¿QUÉ DIRÍA EL CÉSAR SI OS VIERA?! ¡SOIS LA VERGÜENZA DE LA LEGIÓN!”

“Pero Centurión este niño-”

“¿Qué? ¿Me diréis que os ha costado mucho capturarle?”

“No Centurión no es eso-”

“¡¿Entonces qué?! ¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a justificaros?!”

Entonces Caius Marsupialus se dio cuenta de que el pequeño tenía sus manos atadas a la espalda. Esto aún le enfureció más, ese niño era demasiado pequeño para ser considerado una amenaza, así que ¿por qué le habían atado sus hombres? Carecía de lógica para él.

“¡Por Mercurio!, ¡¿habéis atado al muchacho?! ¡¿Es que acaso lo consideráis una amenaza?!”

“Pues ahora que lo menciona-” comenzó a decir Avispadus, pero fue de nuevo interrumpido por el Centurión.

“¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO, SÓLO ES UN NIÑO!” gritó enfurecido, la ira irradiaba incontrolablemente por todo su ser.

Por su parte Avispadus, había perdido ya la paciencia, estaba harto de querer explicar lo sucedido pero que su superior no le dejara hacerlo, así que en un arrebato repentino gritó:

“¡ESTE NIÑO ES ASTÉRIX!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va el segundo capítulo, procuraré colgar uno nuevo cada semana, espero que os guste este y hasta el próximo


	3. Un descubrimiento preocupante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panorámix se da cuenta de su error. Mientras Astérix despierta en el campamento romano

Panorámix entró en su cabaña, en estos momentos, la preocupación por Astérix había alcanzado unos máximos insospechados en el alma del viejo druida. ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Y si ciertamente le había pasado algo? Panorámix sabía muy bien que Astérix no hacía sufrir a los demás, en especial a su familia, a sus amigos… a Obélix, al menos no por propia voluntad.

Durante su conversación con Obélix, había intentado tranquilizar al galo pelirrojo, asegurándole que Astérix volvería, pero a decir verdad, el propio druida dudaba de que eso fuera cierto. Si Astérix no había regresado era que algo debía haberle pasado, seguro que algo le había pasado.

Pero por el momento Panorámix tampoco sabía qué hacer, Obélix le había sugerido de ir él mismo al bosque a buscar a su amigo, pero el druida había desestimado su oferta, no quería arriesgarse a dejar el pueblo sin la protección del gran galo. No era que no confiara en el resto de habitantes, era sólo que si los romanos estaban involucrados en la reciente desaparición del galo rubio, lo más probable era que esperarían que Obélix fuera a buscarle, pues todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran inseparables, y si eso ocurría, entonces el poblado se quedaría sin uno de sus mayores pilares de protección.

Para tranquilizar, al menos temporalmente, la mente del tallista de menhires, Panorámix había sugerido que si a mediodía Astérix aún no había regresado, entonces hablarían con Abraracúrsix acerca del camino que debían tomar a continuación.

Por su parte y para calmar su propio estado de nerviosismo creciente, Panorámix decidió proseguir con la poción en la que había estado trabajando, eso al menos ayudaría a liberar parte de la tensión que estaba sufriendo, pensó el druida. Así pues descolgó la cantimplora y la abrió para verter su contenido en un barreño, pero cuando el líquido comenzó a caer en el interior del recipiente, los ojos de Panorámix se abrieron en estado de shock, este color… ¡este color era el de la poción mágica! ¿Cómo podía ser esto? El druida estaba seguro que su poción tenía un color muy distinto al del brebaje que concedía fuerza sobrehumana, así que, ¿qué estaba pasando? Atónito, miró la cantimplora de color verde que aún estaba en sus manos…

En ese preciso instante, a Panorámix le pareció que se le detenía el corazón, además, el viejo druida sintió como si un rayo le partiera en dos, pues de repente, un recuerdo le vino a la memoria. Había puesto la poción mágica para Astérix en esa cantimplora, la de color verde, y su poción en la otra, y entonces… cuando Astérix se presentó tan sólo unas horas antes en busca del brebaje, le dio por equivocación ¡la cantimplora errónea! ¡Pero que necio! ¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo semejante? Panóramix alcanzó un nuevo grado de preocupación que nunca habría creído posible en él cuando se percató que la desaparición de Astérix podría deberse a su negligencia.

Dándose cuenta de su terrible confusión, Panorámix salió tan rápido como pudo de su cabaña, su capa roja y su larga barba balanceándose con el viento de la carrera, y con la máxima velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas, se dirigió a la cabaña del jefe de la aldea, tenía que informar de inmediato de lo que acababa de descubrir, pues en muchos sentidos, la vida de Astérix podía depender de ello.

* * *

“¡ESTE NIÑO ES ASTÉRIX!”

En el momento en el que estas palabras salieron de la boca de Avispadus, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el campamento. El Centurión se quedó petrificado y sus ojos viajaron del cuerpo del pequeño a cada uno de los integrantes de la patrulla, intentando encontrar en alguno de ellos un atisbo de mentira, pero no fue así. Todos ellos tenían la misma expresión que indicaba que estaban de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir el jefe de su patrulla. Incluso uno de ellos le mostró los efectos personales que habían recogido del bosque, entre los cuales se encontraba naturalmente el característico casco del guerrero galo.

Caius Marsupialus estaba atónito, le era muy difícil creer lo que estaba viendo, era demasiado para asimilarlo. Entonces, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en el recinto, el hombre de rango superior preguntó:

“¿Me estáis diciendo que este niño es Astérix, Astérix? ¿El guerrero de la aldea de irreductibles?”

“Ese mismo Astérix Centurión, ¿es que acaso conocemos a otro?” respondió Avispadus algo molesto.

“¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho antes?” inquirió de nuevo Caius Marsupialus.

“¡Es lo que estaba intentando hacer!” se quejó el de menor rango.

“Está bien, está bien, ¡Por Juno! ¿Podríais explicarme cómo ha sucedido esto?” les preguntó de nuevo esta vez señalando el guerrero.

“Antes de eso Centurión, ¿no cree que tendríamos que esconderle? Ya sabe, por si se presenta algún galo”

“Tienes razón, por el momento dejadlo en mi tienda, después me encargaré de él personalmente” respondió el Centurión.

“Entendido Centurión”

El soldado que llevaba a Astérix en brazos y el que llevaba todos sus artículos, se dispusieron a entrarlo todo en la tienda del centurión, pero Caius Marsupialus hizo detenerse al que llevaba los objetos del guerrero, y le arrebató la cantimplora del cinturón, posteriormente se la quedó estudiando y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, _esta cantimplora debe contener la famosa poción mágica_ , pensó. Acto seguido procedió a retirar el tapón y acercó el recipiente a sus labios, pero cuando iba a beber, una voz lo detuvo.

“¡No Centurión, no lo haga!”

“¿Y por qué no tendría que hacerlo legionario?” preguntó Caius Marsupialus algo irritado de que se hubieran atrevido a darle una orden.

“Si lo hace, le pasará lo mismo que a ese galo” respondió el legionario.

Caius Marsupialus palideció al escuchar esto, entonces miró de nuevo el recipiente del que había estado a punto de beber y sin perder tiempo, restituyó el tapón en su sitio y lo mantuvo lo más alejado que pudo de él.

Cuando los dos legionarios que habían entrado en la tienda de Caius Marsupialus salieron de nuevo, el Centurión exigió de sus hombres la explicación que tanto anhelaba para entender lo sucedido.

“Bien Centurión, lo que ha sucedido, es que estábamos en el bosque, patrullando como siempre, cuando nos hemos topado con ese aldeano del pueblo de los irreductibles” comenzó a explicar Avispadus.

“Sí entonces ha sonreído y ha comenzado a correr hacia nosotros mientras cogía la cantimplora de su cinturón” prosiguió otro.

“Cierto ¡por Júpiter! Que miedo he pasado al verle tomar un trago de la cantimplora” habló un tercero.

“Pero tras beber de esa cantimplora, ha comenzado a ir más lento hasta detenerse, y entonces ha caído de rodillas y su cuerpo ha encogido hasta el tamaño que tiene ahora” concluyó el último.

“Tras la transformación ha perdido el conocimiento y como no sabíamos que hacer, le hemos traído aquí. Eso es todo lo que ha sucedido Centurión” dijo Avispadus de nuevo.

“Está bien, por Marte, ¿sabéis si los efectos de esta poción son temporales o permanentes?” dijo de nuevo Caius Marsupialus.

“¿Y cómo quiere que lo sepamos? ¡Esto nunca nos había ocurrido!” protestó Avispadus.

“Tienes razón, pero tenemos que encontrar una solución. Ese galo no puede quedarse aquí, sólo nos traería problemas, especialmente si los otros galos lo descubren” dijo el Centurión mientras señalaba la tienda en la que se hallaba Astérix.

“Cierto Centurión, entonces ¿qué hacemos?” preguntó uno de los muchos legionarios.

El Centurión adquirió una postura pensativa, con un brazo apoyado sobre el otro y su barbilla descansando sobre su mano. Entonces miró a todos sus hombres y dijo:

“Actuad con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, si os encontráis a los galos por el bosque, no se os ocurra decirles nada acerca del prisionero” entonces el Centurión pareció recordar algo y añadió:

“Otra cosa, quiero que limpiéis el campamento, pues dentro de poco recibiremos la visita de un senador de Roma, y no quiero que haya nada fuera de lugar ¿entendido?”

“¡Sí Centurión!” respondieron todos los del campamento.

“Muy bien eso es todo, AVE” el Centurión se puso firmes y se despidió de sus hombres.

“AVE” respondieron los demás. Entonces, cada uno volvió a sus tareas, algunos de inmediato comenzaron a limpiar el campamento para la inminente llegada del senador de Roma.

Caius Marsupialus por su parte, entró de nuevo en su tienda, sólo para hallar a un pequeño Astérix aún inconsciente en el suelo. Sólo pensar que uno de los galos que más quebraderos de cabeza les había dado tenía ahora un aspecto tan frágil e indefenso hicieron pensar al Centurión en la ironía de la situación, pues ellos como conquistadores deberían causar ese efecto en todos los pueblos conquistados y no al revés, que era lo que sucedía con esa pequeña aldea a la que había sido destinado.

Caius Marsupialos se sentó en su silla dispuesto a esperar pacientemente a que su prisionero despertara, únicamente después de hablar con él decidiría qué paso tomar a continuación.

* * *

Abraracúrsix se encontraba sentado en su cabaña con un cubo lleno de agua remojando sus pies, se había quitado su típica túnica verde y en este momento llevaba una camisa de tirantes y sus pantalones azules de rayas verticales, el galo estaba leyendo tranquilamente las últimas noticias que le había traído su hermano desde Lutecia, el hermano de Abraracúrsix tenía la costumbre de enviarle sus cartas escritas en mármol de la mejor calidad, sin duda una forma de alardear de sus muchos triunfos a lo largo de su vida como guerrero (y como compañero de armas del gran Vergincetórix). Karabella, la mujer de Abraracúrsix, estaba a su lado cosiendo, ambos estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando de repente la puerta de la cabaña se abrió y un muy agitado Panorámix apareció tras ella. Se notaba que había llegado corriendo pues estaba jadeando fuertemente en un intento de recobrar el aliento perdido

Al verle en tal estado, el jefe de la aldea y su esposa de inmediato se pusieron de pie con evidente preocupación en sus rostros.

“¿Qué sucede Panorámix, druida?”

“Abraracúrsix, siento interrumpir de este modo en tu cabaña, pero debemos salir de inmediato a buscar a Astérix, antes de que sea demasiado tarde”

Viendo el nivel de agitación del druida, Abraracúrsix tomó una toalla y se secó los pies, tras esto, ofreció a Panorámix una silla para que se sentara y se lo contara todo con más calma.

“Vamos Panorámix, explícame a qué viene todo esto” dijo el jefe de la aldea con delicadeza intentando calmar al hombre que tenía delante.

“Abraracúrsix… es culpa mía… que Astérix haya… desaparecido”

“¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás hablando Panorámix?” preguntó Abraracúrsix ahora un poco alterado. El hecho de que el druida se acusara de algo así no era normal.

“He… he estado trabajando en una poción propia… aún no está terminada” siguió hablando entre jadeos. “Esta mañana cuando Astérix… ha venido a verme a mi cabaña… le he dado por error esta poción en lugar de la poción mágica… tenemos que salir a buscarle, temo que algo grave le haya sucedido”

“Esa poción… ¿sabes lo que podría hacerle a quien la toma?”

“No, por desgracia no lo sé, por eso digo que tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, temó que, y Tutatis no lo quiera, pueda incluso llegar a matar a quién la toma”

Abraracúrsix palideció al escuchar esto, sólo pensar que Astérix o cualquier otro de sus subordinados, pero por encima de todo amigos, podría morir, era algo que le atemorizaba, como jefe sentiría que había fracasado, como amigo, se odiaría por no haber sido capaz de evitarlo.

Entonces el jefe pensó en Obélix y en Panorámix. El druida como hacedor de esa poción, sin duda se culparía si algo le sucedía al galo rubio, y en cuanto a Obélix, sabiendo la estrecha amistad que les unía a ambos, el perder a Astérix, significaría perder también a Obélix, pues sería muy difícil para el repartidor de menhires recuperarse de un hecho así.

Karabella había ido a coger un poco de agua para que Panorámix pudiera reponerse antes, pero entró justo al escuchar la última sentencia de Panorámix y eso la dejó de piedra, sin querer el vaso que llevaba se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Los dos hombres vieron esto y de inmediato Abraracúrsix se fue al lado de su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza, eso fue todo lo que necesitó Karabella para recuperarse, se separó de su marido y preguntó:

“Panorámix, además de los aquí presentes ¿alguien más sabe esto?”

“No, nadie más lo sabe, pero creo que es necesario que se lo contemos al resto, cuanto antes encontremos a Astérix mejor… pero permíteme que yo hable con Obélix mientras tú hablas al resto del pueblo Abraracúrsix. Temo que Obélix no va a lidiar muy bien con esta noticia, así que deja que sea yo quien se lo diga” sugirió el druida.

“Por supuesto Panorámix, no creo que haya nadie más indicado que tú para decirle una noticia de tal magnitud” respondió el jefe de la aldea.

Entonces Abraracúrsix llamó a uno de sus portadores que aguardaban en la entrada y le mando llamar al resto de los habitantes del pueblo. Mientras este galo hacía lo que su dirigente le había ordenado, Panorámix se encamino hacia la cabaña de Obélix, pasando de nuevo por delante de la cabaña de Astérix, miró hacía la residencia del galo rubio y una gran punzada de culpabilidad invadió su corazón. ¿Por qué había sido tan poco cuidadoso? Ahora probablemente el guerrero de la aldea estaba pagando con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Prosiguió su camino hacia la cabaña vecina, su paso era apesadumbrado pero rápido, pues sabía que posiblemente el guerrero rubio se estaba quedando sin tiempo, pero por otro lado, no sabía exactamente cómo abordar el tema con Obélix, pues el gran galo era muy sensible, en especial con lo que hacía referencia a la gente más cercana a él. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta de la cabaña, respiró hondo y entró.

* * *

Se sentía cansado, muy cansado, y además le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo el pecho y la cabeza. No podía recordar qué había hecho para cansarse tanto ni porqué le dolía tanto todo, ni lograba entenderlo tampoco, ¿qué había hecho para que se sintiera como si un carro le hubiera pasado por encima? Era algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión.

También se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo de lado en el suelo, era extraño, normalmente dormía en su cama, ¿se había caído? Pero él no era de los que se movía mucho por la noche, así que eso era poco probable, pero entonces… ¿por qué estaba en el suelo? Decidió levantarse, y para hacerlo usó sus manos como apoyo o al menos lo intentó, pues se dio cuenta de que ¡tenía las manos atadas!

Esto ya era demasiado extraño, a pesar de que aun sentía sus párpados muy pesados, hizo terribles esfuerzos para levantarlos, hasta que finalmente logró abrir los ojos ligeramente. Su visión era borrosa, pero logró ver una silueta que parecía estar observándole y le escuchó decir las siguientes palabras:

“Bienvenido al campamento de Babaorum, galo”


	4. Sorpresas y nuevas visitas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panorámix habla con Obélix del motivo de la ausencia de Astérix. Mientras el campamento de Babaorum recibe una visita

“¿Obélix? ¿Puedo pasar?”

Panorámix se abrió paso hacia el interior de la cabaña. El lugar estaba extrañamente en silencio, y el tallista de menhires no parecía estar por ninguna parte. _Esto es extraño_ , pensó el druida. ¿Dónde podía estar Obélix?

Panorámix se quedó allí de pie unos instantes y entonces pensó que a lo mejor el gran galo estaba en casa de su mejor amigo esperando a que éste volviera, lo cual no sería extraño teniendo en cuenta lo preocupado que Obélix había estado por Astérix durante todo este tiempo.

Sin tiempo que perder, Panorámix se encaminó de nuevo hacia la cabaña de Astérix. Cuando llegó miró hacia el interior y allí le encontró, sentado en un taburete con los brazos apoyados sobre la mesa y su cabeza descansando sobre sus manos. Tenía la mirada perdida, mirando a la pared que estaba enfrente de él. Ideáfix estaba sobre la mesa, sus orejas caídas a ambos lados de la cabeza y mirando tristemente a su amo. La escena era verdaderamente conmovedora para el viejo druida.

Aclarándose la garganta, Panorámix saludó:

“Hola Obélix, ¿puedo pasar?”

“Por supuesto, oh druida, ¿hay alguna novedad de Astérix?”

Panorámix se sorprendió momentáneamente de la rapidez a la que el gran galo había llegado al tema del que el druida quería hablar. Acercándose a la mesa, cogió el también un taburete y se sentó enfrente de Obélix.

“Obélix tengo que contarte algo… muy importe…” comenzó a hablar Panorámix.

Obélix sintió que la ansiedad crecía en su corazón, por una parte quería que su druida le contara lo que fuera que viniera a decirle, pero por otra parte, temía lo que Panorámix había venido a decirle

“¿De qué se trata Panorámix?”

El viejo druida respiró hondo de nuevo, preparándose para lo que iba a decir:

“Obélix, siento decirlo, pero me temo que Astérix podría hallarse en grave peligro”

“¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué te refieres Panorámix?” preguntó Obélix con un evidente tono de alarma en su voz mientras se levantó del taburete en el que estaba sentado y apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa, y prácticamente gritó:

“¡Si está en peligro debemos ir a por él!” Ideáfix se puso a ladrar como si estuviera dándole la razón a su amo, si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Astérix estuviera en apuros, debían ir a por él de inmediato, no podían perder ni un solo segundo.

Panorámix se percató de la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo Obélix, y no podía permitir que el tallista de menhires saliera en esas condiciones al bosque a buscar al guerrero galo. Así que con voz suave le dijo:

“Obélix por el amor de Tutatis, cálmate. Abraracúrsix está hablando con el resto de la gente del pueblo, saldremos todos a buscar a Astérix, pero necesito que ante todo mantengas la calma, hazlo por Astérix, te prometo que lo encontraremos”

Las palabras del druida parecieron tranquilizar lo suficiente al galo pelirrojo quien se dejó caer de nuevo en el taburete y miró con tristeza sus manos, sabía que Panorámix tenía razón, si estaba alterado, no sería de mucha ayuda en la búsqueda de su mejor amigo.

Panorámix se levantó y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Obélix. Cuando el galo levantó la vista, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y le dijo:

“No te preocupes, le encontraremos”

“Lo sé” respondió él, pero la duda que tenía Obélix era el estado en el que lo encontrarían.

* * *

 

Caius Marsupialus sonrió, había estado esperando pacientemente a que su prisionero despertara. Tras largo rato de espera, vio que lentamente comenzó a moverse, entonces sus párpados temblaron en un evidente esfuerzo por abrirse. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, el Centurión pudo comprobar que Astérix estaba haciendo esfuerzos para enfocar la mirada. El pequeño galo pareció darse cuenta de que había alguien enfrente observándole, por lo que hizo lo que durante tiempo había deseado poder hacer no con uno, sino con todos los galos, demostrar que el Imperio romano era superior:

“Bienvenido al campamento de Babaorum, galo”

El guerrero galo parecía todavía confundido e incapaz de registrar lo que acababan de decirle. Parpadeó varias veces intentando obtener un mejor enfoque de la persona que le hablaba. Cuando logró centrar su visión, se sentó de golpe y giró su cabeza hacia lado y lado, como si tratara de reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Honestamente, Caius Marsupialus se sorprendió cuando el guerrero rubio adquirió una expresión de profundo temor al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba y aún más cuando movió su pequeño cuerpo lo más lejos posible de él. Esto era de lo más extraño, pues por lo que sabía de ese galo, Astérix era valiente y no se asustaba fácilmente ante el peligro, en especial ante los romanos.

Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que una de las primeras cosas que hizo el galo rubio fue intentar librarse de sus ataduras, a lo mejor era normal que sintiera cierta aprensión al darse cuenta de su difícil situación. Pero aun así, la mirada del galo parecía más asustada de lo que debería ser, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del gran aventurero, el hombre que había desafiado todo el poder de Roma y hasta el mismísimo Cesar, aunque ahora tuviera el cuerpo de un niño, eso no tenía sentido ¿verdad? A no ser que no fuera únicamente su cuerpo lo que había cambiado, ¿y si su mente también lo había hecho? El Centurión se dio cuenta de que en verdad no podía determinar la magnitud de los efectos que esa poción había tenido en el guerrero, por lo que tendría que descubrirlo.

Cuando Astérix logró aclarar su visión, vio a un romano ante sus ojos, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué había un romano delante de él? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Sus pensamientos eran confusos, pero cuando su mente asimiló lo que ojos le mostraban, se sentó de golpe y de inmediato analizó su entorno, esta no era su casa, ni el bosque que rodeaba la aldea, este lugar en el que se hallaba era una tienda.

Astérix trató de hacer memoria, intentando recordar lo que le había llevado a esa situación. A lo mejor estaba soñando, aunque lo dudaba, dada la cantidad de dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Quizás había ido al bosque a jugar con sus amigos y allí le había pasado algo, mirando de nuevo al romano que estaba frente a él, le quedó claro que _algo_ le había pasado en el bosque.

Asustado, se arrastró lo más lejos posible de ese hombre, hasta que su espalda tocó la tela de la tienda. El romano por su parte, se acercó lentamente hacia él. Astérix no podía evitar sentir miedo, nunca se había enfrentado a los romanos, eso lo hacía su padre, junto con los demás adultos, tras beber la poción mágica de Panorámix. No, él siempre se quedaba mirando como los mayores iban a luchar contra los romanos, pero nunca se había enfrentado a uno.

“Muy bien galo, es hora de que hablemos”

“… ¿ha-hablar de qué?”

“¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?”

A decir verdad, Astérix estaba aterrorizado, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese romano lo notara. A pesar de ser un niño, demostraría que los galos no eran cobardes. Miró al Centurión a los ojos y a pesar de que en ellos se mostraba claramente lo asustado que estaba, negó con la cabeza.

“Está bien, si no tienes miedo… voy a hacerte una pregunta ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?”

Astérix ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido, ¿por qué un romano le preguntaba algo como eso? ¿Acaso intentaba ganarse su confianza?

Aunque desconocía sus intenciones, Astérix pensó seriamente en lo último que era capaz de recordar, pero por mucho que se esforzara, antes de despertar en ese lugar, lo único que había en su mente era un gran espacio en blanco. Era cierto que sabía quién era él, quienes eran sus padres, sus amigos, Panorámix… pero carecía totalmente de recuerdos recientes. Sabiendo que el romano se enfadaría si no contestaba, Astérix dijo:

“Yo… no lo sé, puede que estuviera jugando cerca de mi casa o con mis amigos… no estoy seguro”

“¿Puede y jugando? Permíteme otra pregunta, ¿Cuántos años tienes?”

Esta vez, Astérix miró al hombre que tenía delante con asombro, ¿es que no era capaz de ver que él sólo era un niño? ¡Por Tutatis! Si eso era evidente.

“Tengo tres años” respondió con el ceño fruncido, él conocía muy bien su edad, pues su madre se lo había dicho.

A Caius Marsupialus casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas, así que verdaderamente, lo que fuera que había tomado el guerrero rubio, había cambiado al hombre tanto en tamaño como en mente. Por lo que realmente ahora ante sus ojos había un niño de tres años, esto era a la vez demasiado bueno y demasiado peligroso.

Sabiendo que Astérix era uno de los galos más influyentes de la aldea, tenerlo en su poder, y en semejante estado, podría obligar a los galos a no efectuar ningún ataque, pero por otra parte, mantenerlo en el campamento era un riesgo demasiado grande para todos ellos, tenía que encontrar un solución, y rápido, antes de que…

“Ave Centurión, acaba de llegar una visita” dijo Vistagudus entrando en la tienda de su superior.

“¿Una visita? ¿De quién?” preguntó un poco extrañado Caius Marsupialus.

“Del senador enviado de Roma” dijo simplemente el legionario.

“¡¿Tan pronto?! Pensaba que tardaría un poco más… está bien, dile que enseguida voy” habló de nuevo el Centurión.

“A sus órdenes, ave Centurión” dijo Vistagudus despidiéndose y saliendo de la tienda.

Caius Marsupialus dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su prisionero y tras unos instantes de vacilación, cogió otra cuerda y ató un extremo en uno de los palos que sustentaba la tienda y el otro extremo lo ató al tobillo del pequeño galo. Entonces se dispuso a salir pero antes murmuró:

“No te preocupes pequeño, dentro de poco tu destino quedará sellado”

Y procedió a salir de la tienda dejando a Astérix solo y asustado. Solo en ese momento, se tomó la libertad de inspeccionarse a sí mismo, y lo que vio le sorprendió muchísimo. La ropa que llevaba era claramente demasiado grande para él, esa ropa probablemente le iría bien a su padre, aunque los colores no eran en absoluto los habituales que Astronómix usaba para cubrir su cuerpo, paro aun así, ¿cómo no había notado que llevaba ropas tan grandes? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más deseaba Astérix poder recordar lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Caius Marsupialus salió de su tienda, se encontró frente a él a un hombre vestido con toga blanca, capa roja, pelo blanco. El recién llegado, se adelantó y saludo al líder del campamento diciendo:

“Ave Centurión, soy el senador Lucius Flordelotus, enviado especial del Cesar”

“Ave senador, yo soy el Centurión Caius Marsupialus”

“Está bien. Vamos a ver Centurión, ¿cómo va todo por aquí?” dijo Lucius Flordelotus girando lentamente la cabeza para mirar panorámicamente el campamento.

“Oh la todo va bien gracias a Minerva, pero hay un tema de suma importancia que me gustaría tratar, antes de su partida” contestó Caius Marsupialus.

“¿De suma importancia? ¿Qué tema es ese?” se interesó el recién llegado de la capital.

“Pues verá senador… esta mañana hemos hecho prisionero a… uno de los galos más peligrosos de la aldea de los irreductibles galos”

“Por Saturno, ¿es eso cierto? ¿Dónde está?” se interesó de inmediato el senador. Saber que uno de los irreductibles galos era ahora prisionero, era una noticia maravillosa, el Cesar seguro que estaría encantado.

“Está en mi tienda, pero antes de que lo vea, debo advertirle que no es lo que parece-”

Sin hacer caso de lo que decía Caius Marsupialus, Lucius Flordelotus se fue directo a la tienda y entró. Una vez en el interior, unos pequeños ojos asustados le recibieron, pertenecientes a un pequeño e inofensivo niño. Ni que decir tiene que al ver esto, el Senador no se lo tomó muy bien. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al centurión que había entrado justo detrás de él, entonces le dijo airadamente:

“¿Qué es esto por Júpiter? ¿Algún tipo de broma?”

“No, no es ninguna broma, permítame-”

“¿Me estás diciendo que ese niño es uno de los galos más peligrosos? ¿Me tomáis el pelo? ¡Si ese niño fuera uno de los galos más peligrosos, esa aldea haría tiempo que estaría bajo el dominio del Cesar!”

“Sí señor tiene razón pero deje que se lo explique”

“Será mejor que sea una buena explicación Centurión, porqué de lo contrario acabarás en la arena del circo junto con los leones” le amenazó Lucius Flordelotus.

Caius Marsupialus tragó saliva con solo la idea de acabar devorado por los leones. Así que sin perder tiempo comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido con su prisionero, como habían coincidido con él en el bosque, como se tomó un trago de poción y como posteriormente su cuerpo cambio hasta su estado actual. Naturalmente el Centurión omitió el hecho de que sus hombres huyan atemorizados del galo, había que causar una buena impresión. Por último, Caius Marsupialus le contó al senador que no solo su cuerpo había empequeñecido, sino que también su mente era la de un niño.

“… y eso es todo lo que ha pasado Senador. Ese niño es en realidad uno de los hombres más influyentes de la aldea, por un lado el tenerlo entre nosotros, supone un gran triunfo, pero por otra parte, estimo que es peligroso mantenerlo aquí, si los otros galos lo descubren, atacaran sin piedad el campamento, en especial el mejor amigo de ese pequeño, un galo gordinflón con fuerza sobrehumana y que no necesita tomar poción mágica”

Lucius Flordelotus, escuchó atentamente la explicación del centurión. A decir vedad, era difícil creer lo que le contaba su subordinado, pero teniendo en cuenta que los galos poseían una poción que confería una fuerza sobrehumana, cualquier cosa era posible. Y si era verdad que ese niño era en realidad uno de los galos _adultos_ más influyentes de la aldea, tenerlo como rehén podría contribuir a que finalmente aceptaran la rendición, o por lo menos dejar de atacar el imperio y vivir bajo la autoridad del Cesar.

Pero por otra parte, eso planteó una duda muy importante en el senador:

“Todo esto está muy bien Centurión, por tus actos, puede que llegues a Tribuno. Pero tengo una pequeña duda, si ese galo ha tomado una poción, ¿sabes si sus efectos son permanentes?”

“A decir verdad, no, no lo sabemos, pero cuando los galos toman poción mágica a estas horas sus efectos ya se han desvanecido”

El senador se quedó pensativo mirando al pequeño galo que había permanecido todo el rato en silencio, por la expresión de su rostro, o ni él mismo parecía creer lo que estaba escuchando o estaba demasiado asustado para decir cualquier cosa. Lucius Flordelotus miró de nuevo a Caius Marsupialus y dijo:

“Por el momento mantenedlo aquí, iré a inspeccionar los demás campamentos de esta zona y en cuanto haya terminado, volveré aquí y yo mismo me lo llevaré a Roma, únicamente cuando me haya ido, hablarás con los otros galos y les dirás que tenemos a su pequeño amigo como rehén. Y les dices que o se someten a la voluntad de Roma o no lo volverán a ver” tras sentenciar esta decisión, ambos adultos salieron de la tienda.

Los ojos de Astérix se habían abierto como platos tras escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de que no había entendido prácticamente nada de lo que habían dicho los dos adultos, algo sí le quedó claro, si se lo llevaban Roma, todas las veces que había visto a los mayores ir a luchar contra los romanos no habrían servido para nada, y todo sería por su culpa, no, no podía permitir eso, debía escapar fuera como fuese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os está gustando esta historia, por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario


	5. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astérix debe ser rescatado, pero su situación traeerá una gran conmoción para los galos, además de alguien que no va a estar feliz.

Los aldeanos estaban reunidos alrededor de la cabaña de Abraracúrsix, esperando pacientemente, algunos más que otros, a que su jefe les contara el motivo de haberlos reunido a todos allí.

Durante la espera, la cual se estaba prolongando un poco, Asurancetúrix salió de entre la multitud diciendo:

“He compuesto una nueva oda que nos ayudará a esperar-”

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues en ese momento un pescado lanzado por Ordenalfabétix impactó directo contra su rostro haciendo que el bardo cayera al suelo. En cuanto se levantó, miró airadamente al ejecutor del lanzamiento, le dio la espalda y murmuró:

“Ignorantes, no entienden mi talento”

Justo en ese instante, Abraracúrsix salió de su cabaña y sus portadores lo levantaron sobre su escudo. El jefe de la aldea miró a todos los que le rodeaban, y con aspecto sombrío comenzó a hablar:

“Amigos míos, os he convocado aquí, para pedir vuestra ayuda… temo que… temo que uno de los nuestros… uno de nuestros mejores amigos se halle en grave peligro, por lo que necesito que me ayudéis a buscarle”

“¡Por todos los dioses! ¿De quién se trata, oh Abraracúrsix?” preguntó uno de los aldeanos.

“De Astérix” contestó una voz desde atrás de la multitud.

Todos se giraron para ver al que había hablado, quien resultó ser ni más ni menos que Obélix, el cual estaba de pie al lado del viejo druida con una cara de profunda tristeza pero también con extrema determinación.

“Astérix puede estar en peligro, tenemos que ir a por él” prosiguió el galo pelirrojo.

“Obélix tiene razón, debemos partir de inmediato” añadió Panorámix.

“Eso es justo lo que iba a decir” dijo el jefe de la aldea.

La preocupación por el galo rubio no tardó en hacerse palpable entre los allí presentes. Incluso el mismo día parecía haberse vuelto más sombrío tras recibir la dura noticia.

“Entonces ¿a qué esperamos?” dijo uno de los aldeanos.

“Sí, por Belenos, no perdamos tiempo” añadió otro.

“Cierto por Tutatis, debemos darnos prisa” dijo un tercero.

Panorámix intervino en ese momento diciendo:

“Calmaos todos, es cierto que debemos ir cuanto antes a buscar a Astérix, pero antes de ir, tomad un poco de poción mágica, puede que os haga falta”

Nada más decir esto, todos los aldeanos se encaminaron hacía la casa del druida para tomar un trago de poción y poder de este modo salir de inmediato a buscar a su amigo desaparecido. Los rostros de todo el mundo habían adquirido un semblante de preocupación y cierta tristeza, pero también de determinación, encontrarían a Astérix, no importara lo que costara, no abandonarían a uno de los suyos a su suerte. En especial al guerrero de la aldea, pues él había hecho mucho por ellos, les había salvado innumerables veces de graves peligros que en múltiples ocasiones habían acechado a la aldea.

Sí, Astérix siempre había estado allí para ellos en todo momento, aunque los demás habitantes no quisieran su ayuda o no quisieran reconocer que lo que hacía el galo rubio era por el bienestar de todos. Un hombre como Astérix, a pesar de su corta estatura, era alguien por quien todo el mundo sentía una profunda admiración y respeto, no, ninguno de ellos permitiría que algo le pasara, no si podían evitarlo.

Obélix estaba cada vez más preocupado, habían buscado durante lo que parecieron horas, y aun no había señales de Astérix por ninguna parte. El gran galo iba siguiendo a su fiel amiguito, Ideáfix, quien sin apartar su hocico del suelo iba olfateando cada tramo del suelo, buscando cualquier rastro del guerrero rubio.

De repente, el pequeño animal levantó sus orejas y olfateó con más intensidad en una zona concreta del bosque, seguidamente levantó la cabeza y aulló indicando que había encontrado un rastro que seguir.

Cuando Obélix vio a su perrito aullar, su mente se llenó de esperanza, ahora estaban más cerca de encontrar a Astérix, podía casi verse a él mismo hablando de nuevo con su mejor amigo, pero toda ilusión que tuviera en ese momento el gran galo se vio truncada cuando de repente Ideáfix comenzó a gruñir, indicando que detectaba olores enemigos además de el del galo rubio.

El corazón de Obélix se llenó de temor imaginando todos los posibles escenarios de su mejor amigo en manos enemigas, por lo que inmediatamente gritó:

“Vamos Ideáfix, no perdamos tiempo, llévame con Astérix, ¡rápido!”

Obedeciendo a su amo, el perrito comenzó a correr siguiendo el rastro que les conduciría hasta su amigo.

Los demás aldeanos vieron a Obélix e Ideáfix corriendo y no tardaron en adivinar lo que eso significaba, por lo que al instante se unieron a la carrera tras el pequeño animal. Si su amigo estaba en peligro lo rescatarían pronto y de paso les harían pagar a los romanos o a quien fuera el haberse atrevido a atacar a uno de los suyos.

A medida que iban avanzando, se dieron cuenta de que cada vez estaban más cerca del campamento de Babaorum, eso sólo podía significar que Astérix estaba en ese lugar.

Obélix llevaba la delantera, sabiendo que casi con toda seguridad Astérix estaba tras las puertas que ahora tenían delante, su ceño se frunció casi por acto reflejo y su determinación era más fuerte que nunca. Si los romanos le habían hecho algo a su mejor amigo, lo lamentarían, él se encargaría de eso.

Los dos soldados que vigilaban la entrada del campamento, al ver el mar de galos que se les venía encima, palidecieron de inmediato, y aunque intentaron dar la voz de alarma del ataque, no llegaron a tiempo, pues todos los aldeanos se precipitaron a una velocidad de vértigo contra las puertas y entraron en el recinto campamental.

Obélix siguió a Ideáfix mientras atizaba a todos los soldados que aparecían ante sus ojos. El pequeño perro entró entonces en una tienda, el gran galo cuando llegó a la entrada de esa tienda se detuvo en seco. A pesar de que el repartidor de menhires quería entrar y ver cómo estaba su amigo, también temía el estado en el que iba a encontrarlo. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró, su respiración se hizo un poco superficial y sus piernas temblaron ligeramente por la incertidumbre que ahora llenaba su mente. ¿Era en realidad una buena idea que entrara él solo? Si Astérix estaba herido, él no sería el mejor candidato para ayudarle. Sólo pensar que su mejor amigo podía estar herido hizo que el corazón de Obélix se apretara en un puño y una nueva oleada de temor inundó todos sus sentidos.

Finalmente el ansia de saber lo que había ocurrido fue más fuerte que cualquier temor que pudiera ocupar la mente del gran galo, por lo que, Obélix tomó una respiración profunda y con manos temblorosas retiró lentamente la tela que tapaba la entrada de la tienda. Al hacerlo por completo, miró hacia el interior y allí vio un niño que sonreía porqué Ideáfix le estaba lamiendo la cara efusivamente, haciéndole cosquillas con cada lamido del pequeño animal. Cuando el pequeño se percató de la presencia de alguien más en el espacio, miró con ojos asustados al recién llegado, pero su expresión cambió al ver que no se trataba de un romano, al menos, es lo que supuso Obélix.

El niño miró al gran galo durante unos segundos y entonces preguntó:

“¿Es usted señor Obelodálix?”

En ese momento el mundo alrededor de Obélix se derrumbó por completo, en cierto modo, el gran galo esperaba encontrar a Astérix ileso y completamente a salvo, como lo estaba hacía apenas unas horas, antes de que Astérix se fuera solo al bosque, pero nunca habría imaginado encontrarlo en semejante estado, como cuando era un niño y creyendo que el propio Obélix era en realidad su padre, Obelodálix. ¿Cómo lidiar con semejante situación?

“¡Panorámix!” gritó de nuevo el pequeño Astérix de nuevo “Por  Tutatis, me alegro mucho de verte, oh druida”

Obélix dirigió entonces sus ojos hacia Panorámix, quien había insistido en unirse a la búsqueda del guerrero rubio. El druida por su parte, abrió unos ojos como platos al ver el estado de Astérix, sin duda nunca habría esperado que su poción produjera semejante efecto. El gran galo dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia su mejor amigo y se percató entonces que los ojos del pequeño galo comenzaban a brillar con lágrimas no derramadas. Esto hizo que Obélix saliera de su trance y precipitándose hacia donde estaba Astérix, arrancó la cuerda que mantenía la pierna de su amigo unida al palo de la tienda. A continuación arrancó también las cuerdas que mantenían unidas las manos del galo rubio, intentando, en ambas acciones, ser lo más suave posible con el niño.

Por último, cuando Astérix estuvo completamente libre, Obélix lo rodeó entre sus brazos y lo acunó en ellos de forma protectora.

Para el repartidor de menhires, ver a su mejor amigo, a alguien que consideraba su hermano, a punto de llorar, provocó en él mismo una profunda tristeza, en estos instantes su corazón era un torbellino de emociones, por un lado sentía rabia, rabia contra lo que le había sucedido a Astérix, rabia porqué los romanos le habían cogido; por otra parte sentía decepción, decepción consigo mismo por no haber estado con Astérix cuando ocurrió todo; pero por encima de todo, sentía miedo, miedo de que Astérix se quedara así para siempre, miedo de lo que hubiera podido pasar si no le hubieran encontrado.

Por otra parte, Obélix no podía imaginar el miedo que debió haber sentido Astérix en este estado, solo y siendo cautivo de los romanos. ¿Quién no se sentiría así siendo sólo un niño?

Esta situación, le trajo a la memoria el momento en el que por su glotonería su cuerpo se había empequeñecido, aunque él conservaba su mente intacta, eso no le privó de sentirse solo e indefenso cuando fue capturado por los romanos, aunque de lejos, el peor momento de toda esa aventura fue el momento en el que se sintió completamente impotente, pues no iba a ser capaz de evitar que arrojaron a Astérix al mar lleno de tiburones. Afortunadamente en ese momento, el galo pelirrojo, recuperó su tamaño y su fuerza, por lo que Astérix se salvó gracias a ello.

Des de aquel entonces, Obélix se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás permitiría que nada le sucediera a su amigo, pero ahora, en esta situación… había faltado a su promesa, y el pequeño galo pagaba las consecuencias. Si tan solo se hubiera dado más prisa y hubiera repartido antes los menhires, habría ido con Astérix al bosque y nada de esto habría sucedido.

Obélix estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro, al mirar al dueño se encontró con los comprensivos ojos de Panorámix.

“Obélix por favor, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero es necesario que me dejes ver a Astérix para ver si ha sufrido algún daño” el druida sonrió cariñosamente “Será solo un momento, ya lo verás”

El galo pelirrojo bajó su mirada al niño que yacía en sus brazos, Astérix estaba llorando ligeramente, aunque parecía contento de estar con alguien de origen galo y no romano. Aun vacilante, Obélix bajó lentamente a Astérix hasta el nivel del suelo. Una vez allí, el pequeño galo corrió a los brazos del druida.

Panorámix abrazó al niño galo, mientras que el hundió su cara entre las barbas del druida y lloraba. Entre sus sollozos dijo:

“Oh Panorámix… te-tenía miedo, mucho mie-miedo…”

“Ya está Astérix, ya ha pasado todo” trató de tranquilizarlo el viejo druida, se agachó hasta su nivel y ayudó al niño a mantener contacto visual con él.

“Vamos Astérix, cuéntame qué ha pasado”

“El hom-hombre malo di-dijo que i-iba a llevarme a Ro-Roma pa-para obligar a-a todos los d-del pueblo a ren-rendirse” dijo el pequeño galo entre sollozos.

Panóramix puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Astérix y le habló con palabras tranquilizadoras:

“Astérix, ya está, todo ha pasado, no tienes nada que temer. Estamos aquí y te llevaremos de vuelta a casa, te lo prometo, pero antes necesito que hagas algo por mi ¿de acuerdo?”

El galo miró a su druida un poco sorprendido y aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero asintió de todos modos.

“¿Qué necesitas oh druida?” preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

“Lo que necesito es que me digas si te duele algo, es muy importante”

Astérix se quedó mirando al suelo mientras pensaba unos instantes, cuando levantó la vista de nuevo dijo con sinceridad:

“Ahora mismo no me duele nada Panorámix, pero cuando me desperté hace un rato me dolía todo, especialmente la cabeza y… aquí” entonces puso la palma de su mano sobre su pecho.

El druida del pueblo miró hacia donde indicaba el niño, entonces su expresión se relajó y sonriendo habló de nuevo:

“Está bien pequeño, solo una cosa más ¿qué es lo úl-?”

“Quiero irme a casa con mis padres” dijo el pequeño galo con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. Quería salir cuanto antes de ese lugar, quería volver al pueblo y, por encima de todo, no quería ir a Roma, por lo que, cuanto antes se fueran, menos probabilidades había de que se lo llevaran a Roma.

“Sí enseguida nos vamos, pero necesito-” trató de decir Panorámix, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el galo rubio.

“No, quiero irme a casa ahora… por favor Panorámix” suplicó Astérix.

“Está bien, vámonos” se rindió finalmente el druida. Sabía por experiencia que Astérix de niño había sido un chico muy, muy testarudo, y que llevarle la contraria no siempre era una buena idea.

Obélix había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, en cuanto escuchó a su amigo decir que los romanos tenían la intención de llevarlo a Roma, un velo de rabia cubrió mente, ¡esto ya era el colmo! Esta vez los romanos habían ido demasiado lejos. Tenía las manos cerradas en puños, y estos temblaban con el enojo que apenas era capaz de contener. Todo lo que había a su alrededor parecía haberse desvanecido, estaba sólo con sus pensamientos…

“¿…-lix?”

El galo pelirrojo levantó la vista parpadeando y observó a su druida con Astérix en brazos y mirándolo con preocupación.

“¿Obélix, estás bien?” volvió a hablar Panóramix.

“¿Qué? Oh sí, sí, druida, es solo que…”

“Lo entiendo” le dijo Panorámix adivinando lo que estaba pasando en el corazón del gran galo “pero ahora debemos volver al poblado, por el bien de Astérix”

Obélix bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño galo, el cual se había quedado dormido en los brazos de Panorámix. El repartidor de menhires no pudo evitar sonreír viendo a su mejor amigo dormido profundamente, pero se dio cuenta de aunque dormido, el pequeño galo aún se le escapaba algún sollozo de vez en cuando, esto fue como una espina clavándose en el corazón de Obélix. En voz baja y suave le dijo al viejo druida:

“Panorámix… ¿te… te importa que lo lleve yo?”

Panorámix sonrió suavemente y contestó:

“No veo que haya ningún inconveniente, toma, cógele con cuidado para que no se despierte”

Y acto seguido extendió sus brazos permitiendo que el gran galo recogiera a su mejor amigo y lo acunara en su regazo. El pequeño Astérix se movió un momento para posicionarse mejor en los brazos de Obélix, parecía estar muy cómodo en su cama temporal, por lo que Obélix sonrió de nuevo viendo que Astérix dormía ahora plácidamente y que había dejado de sollozar. Para Obélix esto parecía casi una señal de que su mejor amigo aún era capaz de reconocerle a pesar de su estado actual.

Cuando se hubieron asegurado de que Astérix estaba cómodo salieron de la tienda cogiendo a su paso todas las pertenencias del guerrero galo, en especial la cantimplora, que para alegría de Panorámix aún contenía suficiente poción en su interior. Si podía estudiar detenidamente su contenido, probablemente hallaría una cura para devolver al galo rubio a su estado original.

Una vez en el exterior, druida, galo y perrito, se reunieron con los demás galos, los cuales habían terminado con la tarea de “limpieza” del campamento.

En el momento en el que los demás aldeanos vieron llegar a Obélix con el pequeño Astérix en brazos, se escuchó un jadeo colectivo en todos ellos. Abraracúrsix miró desde su posición sobre el escudo al niño y preguntó:

“Panorámix ¿es… es en verdad Astérix?”

“Me temo que sí Abraracúrsix” respondió el druida.

“¡Oh, por todos los dioses!”

“Shhh, recomiendo guardar silencio y volver al poblado, no me gustaría que Astérix despertara aquí de nuevo” habló de nuevo Panorámix.

“Está bien, pero… puedes solucionar esto, ¿verdad druida?” preguntó Esautomátix que como todos los demás estaba preocupado de que Astérix se quedara en ese estado para siempre.

“Eso espero, Esautomátix, eso espero”

Tras las últimas palabras del viejo druida, todos los hombres emprendieron el camino de regreso a sus casas. Ninguno de ellos deseaba que el pequeño Astérix despertara de nuevo en ese sitio, ya había sufrido bastante.

* * *

Lucius Flordelotus estaba muy emocionado, prácticamente podría decirse que eufórico, su inspección del resto de campamentos había resultado bastante satisfactoria y ahora había llegado el momento de regresar a la capital del Imperio llevando consigo al pequeño prisionero galo. El César estaría orgulloso de él y seguro que le recompensaría por su actuación en la Galia y por conseguir que el pueblo de irreductibles por fin se doblegara al poder de Roma, los dioses habían sido benevolentes con él.

El senador estaba a punto de llegar al campamento de Babaorum y entonces se dio cuenta de que las torres de vigilancia que había visto antes, ahora ya no estaban. _Esto es muy extraño_ , pensó el enviado de Roma, ¿qué podía haber sucedido? Entonces una abrumadora sensación de inquietud se apoderó de su ser, por lo que con un latigazo a sus caballos, les hizo apretar el ritmo de su cabalgar para llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

Cuando el campamento apareció ante sus ojos, la visión fe de completa desolación, caos y destrucción. ¡Este no podía ser el mismo campamento en el que había estado hacía apenas unas pocas horas! Condujo su carruaje hacia el interior del recinto, solo para encontrar que ninguna de las tiendas seguía en pie y que todos los legionarios estaban esparcidos por el suelo, muchos de ellos todavía inconscientes. Se bajó de su medio de transporte y se fue directo hacia donde se hallaba Caius Marsupialus, su rostro estaba rojo de ira, entonces gritó al Centurión:

“¡Por Júpiter! ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?”

“Los galos han pasado” respondió Caius Marsupialus.

El senador romano se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba miró a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, y casi temiendo la respuesta que iba a recibir, preguntó de nuevo:

“¿Y dónde está el prisionero si puede saberse?”

“Se lo llevaron” fue todo lo que respondió el Centurión.

“¡¿Cómo?! ¡Por Neptuno!, ¡¿Y no hicisteis nada para impedirlo?!”

“¿Cómo se supone que debíamos detenerlos? Los galos poseen su poción mágica que les confiere una fuerza sobrehumana. No somos rivales para ellos cuando la toman” protestó Caius Marsupialus.

Lucius Flordelotus no sabía cómo hacer para contener su ira, todos sus proyectos, sus ansias de gloria se habían visto derrumbados en un momento.

“¿Y cómo han sabido los galos que reteníamos aquí a ese niño?” preguntó de nuevo.

“No lo sabemos, sólo sabemos que han llegado de golpe, lo han arrasado todo y… se han llevado al niño” explicó uno de los legionarios defendiendo a su superior.

“A mi me ha parecido ver al perro” dijo otro de los legionarios.

“¿Un perro? ¿Qué perro?” inquirió de nuevo el senador romano.

“Un perro pequeño de color blanco que siempre va con un galo gordinflón, el mejor amigo del galo que teníamos aquí como prisionero” explicó el legionario.

“Así que en vuestra opinión, ese perro ha atraído a todos los galos hasta aquí” conjeturó Lucius Flordelotus.

“Es más que probable, no es la primera vez que algo similar ocurre” habló de nuevo Caius Marsupialus.

“Está bien, está bien…” Lucius Flordelotus cerró los ojos y se masajeó la cabeza en un intento de aliviar la repentina jaqueca que ahora sentía.

“Hacedlo como queráis, pero ¡quiero a ese galo de nuevo!”


	6. Nuevas decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente del pueblo descubre lo que le ha pasado a su héroe y deben acordar un plan de acción para el futuro

Estaba ya oscureciendo, cuando todos llegaron a la aldea, el cielo además se estaba llenando de nubes que amenazaban con descargar su contenido de un momento a otro y esto provocó que la oscuridad llegara antes de lo que sería normal para la época del año en la que se hallaban.

Las mujeres habían estado esperando ansiosas el retorno de sus maridos, y en cuando les vieron llegar, salieron a su encuentro y entonces se dieron cuenta del sombrío semblante que todos llevaban en sus rostros. Esto les hizo temerse lo peor.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” preguntó la señora Edadepiédrix

“¿Dónde está Astérix? ¿Le habéis encontrado?” preguntó Karabella con genuina preocupación.

“No le habrá pasado nada grave ¿verdad?” preguntó la mujer de Ordenalfabétix.

Los hombres de la aldea se detuvieron ante las mujeres y entonces todas se apartaron para rebelar al repartidor de menhires con Astérix entre sus brazos.

Las mujeres le vieron desde lejos, y se dieron cuenta de que el guerrero galo no se movía, Karabella con temor evidente en la voz preguntó:

“¿Es-está…?”

“No Bellita, Astérix está vivo, es sólo que…” comenzó a decir Abraracúrsix.

“¡Pero si es un niño!” grito la señora Edadepiédrix.

“Así es señora, por mi culpa, Astérix es ahora un niño, así que sugiero no gritar para evitar despertarlo” intervino el druida de la aldea.

Todos asintieron y en silencio entraron en el pueblo. Una vez dentro, Panorámix le dijo a Obélix que llevara a Astérix a la cabaña del guerrero y que él enseguida iría allí. El galo pelirrojo de inmediato se dirigió a casa de su amigo, mientras tanto Panorámix se quedó hablando con el jefe de la aldea.

“Abraracúrsix, me temo que es necesario mencionar que la situación es muy… delicada en estos momentos”

“¿Por qué Panorámix? ¿Qué sucede?”

“Astérix me ha dicho que los romanos tenían la intención de llevarlo a Roma en calidad de rehén y obligarnos así a la rendición” explicó el druida con amargura.

“¡Por Tutatis!” exclamaron algunos aldeanos a la vez.

“Eso es un ultraje” dijo otro.

“Los romanos son unos…” comenzó a decir otro.

“Pero Panorámix, pensé que habíais encontrado a Astérix inconsciente” dijo el jefe de la aldea cortando así todos los demás comentarios.

“No, estaba despierto cuando lo encontramos, se durmió después de decirnos esto” aclaró el druida.

“Entonces sigue siendo el mismo Astérix pero con el cuerpo de un niño ¿no?” preguntó Esautomátix “igual que esa vez que a Obélix le sucedió lo mismo”

“Me temo que no, mis queridos amigos, Astérix es un niño tanto en apariencia como en mentalidad” declaró el druida con tristeza evidente en su voz.

“Pero ¿cómo es posible entonces que sepa que los romanos lo querían llevar a Roma?” intervino la mujer de Esautomátix.

“En mi opinión, supongo que se debe a que los romanos debieron decidir esto delante de Astérix y naturalmente él lo escuchó todo. Esto es un pequeño error por su parte pero a la vez afortunado por nuestra propia parte”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso oh druida?” dijo otro de los aldeanos.

“Quiero decir que si los romanos querían llevarse a Astérix como rehén, es porque saben que su posición en el pueblo es importante, como guerrero defensor del pueblo  me refiero. Por este motivo deben pensar que si lo alejan del pueblo ahora que es vulnerable, pueden obligarnos a sucumbir al poder de Roma” explicó el druida.

“Oh, Belenos nos proteja” declaró Abraracúrsix en voz alta.

“Escuchad todos, por el bien de todo el poblado, recomiendo que mientras Astérix esté bajo el efecto de mi poción o hasta que no encuentre una cura, le quede terminantemente prohibido abandonar la aldea, y que mantengamos una estrecha vigilancia sobre él” dijo el druida del pueblo retomando la palabra.

“¿Estrecha vigilancia? ¿Por qué Panorámix?” preguntó Karabella.

“El por qué es… bueno… puede que muchos no lo recordéis, pero cuando Astérix tenía tres años, ya poseía a esa edad una habilidad especial para escaparse sin ser visto e ir solo al bosque y esto le duró varios años” anunció Panorámix dejando que su mente volviera a esos tiempos en los que veía a los aldeanos que le rodeaban como niños.

“Sí es cierto, yo lo recuerdo” intervino Edadepiédrix “su madre solía ponerse furiosa cada vez que lo hacía, especialmente porque regresaba con la ropa bien sucia, me pregunto qué hacía en el bosque”

“Cierto, afortunadamente nunca le sucedió nada, gracias a Belenos, aunque por mucho que le advirtiéramos de los peligros que corría yendo solo, él seguía saliendo… lo que es aun para mí un misterio, es el lugar por dónde se escapaba, pues las puertas de acceso estaban siempre vigiladas y hasta donde yo sé, no existen más formas de salir de la aldea, es por eso que no podemos apartar la vista de él, debe permanecer en el pueblo todo el tiempo” concluyó el druida.

Al finalizar el relato, a pesar de que la situación no era para estar riendo, había muchos aldeanos que tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, pues nunca habrían imaginado que alguien tan responsable y serio como lo era el galo rubio pudiera haber sido tan travieso de niño, era algo simplemente… difícil de creer.

Aun así… con todo lo que había contado Panorámix, estaba claro que Astérix no estaba seguro, al menos no mientras siguiera siendo un niño, por lo que todo el mundo se tomó muy en serio las palabras del druida. No permitirían que Astérix saliera de la aldea hasta que su… pequeño problema estuviera solucionado.

Para aligerar un poco el aire apesadumbrado que se había instalado entre todos, la señora Edadepiédrix habló de pronto con voz un poco más alegre:

“Bien, ya que parece que nuestro querido amigo tendrá el aspecto de un niño por algún tiempo, es seguro que necesitará ropa nueva ¿no? En ese caso, y dado que soy muy buena costurera, me encargaré de hacerle ropas nuevas, para que esté cómodo”

“Esa es una magnífica idea” alabó el jefe de la aldea. Realmente ninguno de ellos había reparado en un hecho como ese. Entonces Abraracúrsix pareció recordar algo, se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo al druida:

“Panorámix, ¿crees que es conveniente avisar a los padres de Astérix de lo ocurrido?”

El viejo druida lo consideró unos instantes acariciando su larga barba con la mano, entonces miró de nuevo al galo que había hecho esa cuestión y respondió:

“No, no creo que sea una buena idea, sería preocuparles más de lo debido y además… Astérix recuerda a sus padres jóvenes, si se presentan aquí con su edad actual, podría causar más daño que bien, lo mismo sucede con el resto de vosotros”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Ordenalfabétix sorprendido.

“Astérix os recuerda como niños que jugabais con él, no tiene ningún recuerdo de él mismo como adulto y naturalmente de ninguno de vosotros… es duro, lo sé, pero así es como es”

“Comprendo…” dijo el jefe de la aldea para sí. Entonces se dirigió al resto de habitantes y les dijo:

“Está bien muchachos, es hora de que todo el mundo se vaya a su casa. Mañana determinaremos cómo actuar a partir de este momento. Buenas noches a todos”

Con estas palabras, Abraracúrsix ordenó a sus hombres que permitieran a su mujer subirse al escudo con él, acto seguido, les mando que los llevaran a su cabaña. De este modo, poco a poco los demás aldeanos se fueron retirando cada uno a su respectivo hogar, únicamente quedó Panorámix. Al quedar solo, se encaminó entonces hasta la cabaña del galo rubio, donde al llegar vio luz saliendo de la ventana del piso superior, lo que únicamente podía significar que Obélix había subido a Astérix para acostarlo en su cama.

Fiel a sus supuestos, cuando el viejo druida subió al piso superior de la cabaña, encontró al galo pelirrojo sentado en un taburete al lado de la cama en la que aparentemente dormía Astérix plácidamente. Ideáfix estaba sentado al lado de Obélix, viendo como su amo acariciaba suavemente la cabeza del pequeño galo.

Panorámix se enterneció ante la escena, a pesar de que Obélix parecía rudo e inconsciente de su propia fuerza y en cierto modo lo era, en especial a la hora de saludar a la gente, también era cierto que en momentos de necesidad, poseía una suavidad y tacto dignos de admiración. El druida se acercó lentamente hasta ambos galos y con suavidad, puso su mano sobre el hombro del tallista de menhires. Obélix sin apartar la vista de Astérix dijo:

“Aún sigue durmiendo Panorámix, ¿seguro que no le ocurrirá nada?”

“Aún es pronto para decir algo con certeza Obélix, pero si está durmiendo, puede deberse a efectos residuales de la poción o a los hechos que nuestro querido amigo se ha visto obligado a vivir desde su cambio… será mejor que comas algo y vayas a dormir, porqué no has comido nada en todo el día ¿cierto?, no te preocupes, yo me quedaré con él esta noche”

“Pero no quiero dejarle solo Panorámix” habló de nuevo Obélix.

“¿Insinúas que no cuidaré bien de él?” dijo el viejo druida fingiendo estar algo molesto.

“Oh por Tutatis, eso no druida, jamás pensaría algo así” saltó Obélix dirigiendo su mirada al hombre de mayor edad, “lo que pasa es que… bueno… que tengo miedo de que le pase algo si no me quedo con él” explicó el hombre más joven con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Panorámix miró con ternura a Obélix, su estrecha amistad con Astérix era realmente elogiable.

“Obélix sé que estás preocupado, pero te puedo asegurar que no permitiré que le pase nada. Mañana por la mañana si lo deseas podrás estar con él todo el tiempo que quieras… después de que haya hablado con él”

El gran galo bajó la mirada de nuevo al pequeño galo dormido, parecía tan tranquilo y… contento ahora… Obélix hubiera preferido quedarse con él toda la noche, pero sabía que Panorámix no se lo permitiría… finalmente cerró los ojos como signo de rendición y casi susurrando dijo:

“Está bien, me voy a mi casa… mañana pasaré a ver como está. Avísame si sucede algo… cualquier cosa”

“Tranquilo Obélix, si pasa algo, serás el primero en saberlo” le dijo el druida.

Tras echar un último vistazo al niño dormido, el repartidor de menhires se fue con su fiel compañero a su casa, mientras que el hombre de mayor edad se quedó allí como custodio del galo rubio.

En cuanto Obélix desapareció de su vista, Panorámix se sentó en un taburete al lado de la cama en la que yacía el pequeño Astérix. Desde que lo rescataron del campamento romano, el niño había estado durmiendo todo el rato. Sin duda eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, incluso el mismo druida se sentía agotado, también se sentía responsable pero por encima de todo se sentía… culpable de lo que había sucedido, por lo que se negó a dormir hasta que supiera con certeza que Astérix iba a estar bien.

Panorámix tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no quedarse dormido, esta era la segunda noche seguida que el druida del pueblo pasaba en vela, y tal y como le había advertido Astérix, el no dormir le estaba pasando factura, a pesar de ser un druida era humano a fin de cuentas, no un dios. De repente un rayo iluminó el cielo, casi al instante, un trueno resonó con gran fuerza por todas partes. Fue tan fuerte que al viejo druida le pareció que toda la cabaña temblaba. Pero a pesar de la magnitud de estos fenómenos de la naturaleza, Astérix no mostraba signos de despertar todavía.

 _Gracias Tutatis_ , pensó Panorámix, pues tener al pequeño galo despierto en medio de una tormenta, no era ni por asomo uno de los escenarios más agradables para que estuviera calmado y poder así hablar con él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que para muchos galos los días de tormenta eran como un augurio de que sucedería lo que más temían todos ellos, que el cielo les cayera sobre sus cabezas.

El druida escuchó un leve gemido a su lado y cuando bajó la vista hacia el niño dormido, vio que Astérix tenía el ceño fruncido y se agitaba en sueños. _Debe estar sufriendo una pesadilla_ , pensó el druida con amargura, en estos momentos, Panorámix desearía poder tener algo que calmara la agitada mente de Astérix, pero por desgracia, se hallaba demasiado lejos de su casa y no podía, ni se atrevía a dejar solo al niño para ir a buscar algo allí. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento de Obélix…  y ahora, su extrema preocupación por todos los aldeanos se había tornado en su contra, y esto provocó que careciera de ayuda para aliviar a uno de los que más lo necesitaba.

Otro rayo iluminó el cielo y el ruido sordo del trueno no se hizo esperar. El druida del pueblo estaba tan absorto mirando la lluvia que en estos momentos arreciaba con fuerza en el exterior que casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando una mano mojada se posó sobre su hombro.

Aun con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, Panorámix se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando a los preocupados ojos de Obélix, el cual estaba empapado de pies a cabeza e Ideáfix a su lado también empapado.

“¡Obélix! ¡Por Tutatis! Me has sobresaltado”

“Lo siento Panorámix, no pretendía asustarte…”

“¿Obélix que estás haciendo aquí?” preguntó el druida tratando de controlar lentamente su agitada respiración.

“Me desperté… por el ruido de los truenos de la tormenta y temía que a Astérix le hubiera sucedido lo mismo… sólo quería saber cómo estaba… perdón”

Los ojos de Panorámix se suavizaron ante la explicación del gran galo, entonces una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con voz suave le dijo al galo más joven:

“No Obélix no te disculpes, en realidad me alegro de que hayas venido. ¿Podrías quedarte con Astérix un rato? Creo que está sufriendo pesadillas, y me gustaría prepararle algún brebaje que le ayude a calmar su mente”

Al escuchar lo del brebaje, a Obélix se le abrieron los ojos con temor evidente en ellos. Para Panorámix este hecho no pasó desapercibido, por lo que de inmediato le explicó al gran galo de qué se trataba:

“No tienes nada que temer, por Belenos, no le hará ningún daño, únicamente se trata de una infusión con hiervas relajantes, como la que Astérix preparó cuando ambos fuisteis a Bretaña, ¿lo recuerdas?”

“Ah sí, por Tutatis, les hizo creer que se trataba de poción mágica y gracias a eso pudieron vencer a los romanos. ¿Es esa misma planta?”

“No exactamente, pero se prepara del mismo modo, a Astérix no le pasará nada si la toma, lo prometo” aseguró Panorámix

Obélix aun pareció dudar un poco, pero finalmente la confianza que tenía en su druida fue más fuerte que cualquier duda que pudiera existir.

“Está bien Panorámix, yo cuidaré de Astérix mientras le preparas este… brebaje”

“Gracias Obélix… aunque… quizás sería mejor que te secaras un poco, no me gustaría tener que velar por dos galos”

“Oh no te preocupes Panorámix, ya sabes que me cuesta mucho resfriarme”

“Aun así, mi querido amigo, no quiero sorpresas, por lo que por favor, sécate un poco” le dijo el druida con evidente preocupación en la voz.

“… Está bien Panorámix, me seco enseguida”

El gran galo se secó tan bien como pudo, iba vestido con su traje de dormir, pero había cogido sus ropas habituales antes de salir de su cabaña, por lo que se las puso ya que estaban secas y su traje de noche lo dejó junto al fuego para que se secara. Acto seguido volvió al lado de su amigo que seguía agitándose en sueños, le cogió la mano y comenzó a frotársela en un intento de calmar su mente. Panorámix contempló las acciones de Obélix y sabiendo que Astérix estaba en las mejores manos posibles, salió de la cabaña del guerrero para buscar los suministros que necesitaba.

Al llegar de nuevo a la cabaña de Astérix, el pequeño galo aún estaba durmiendo, y Obélix seguía manteniendo sus ojos fijos en él. Estaba claro que no se apartaría de su lado, pasara lo que pasase.

Panorámix se puso a trabajar en la infusión relajante, puso agua a hervir y posteriormente dejó caer las hojas que había recogido de su cabaña. Cuando lo tuvo preparado, lo dejó enfriar un poco. Lo último que quería, era que Astérix se quemara por el calor del líquido.

Tras asegurarse de que finalmente se había enfriado lo suficiente, el viejo druida se fue de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban los dos galos, y con la ayuda del tallista de menhires, Panorámix vertió lentamente el líquido en el sistema del guerrero galo. Los efectos fueron bastante rápidos, pues en pocos minutos, Astérix comenzó a relajarse y su sueño se convirtió en pacífico de nuevo.

Obélix sonrió sabiendo que ahora su mejor amigo podría dormir tranquilo, se levantó del taburete en el que se hallaba y se lo ofreció a su druida, Panorámix le miró sorprendido, pero Obélix le dijo simplemente:

“Dijiste que querías hablar con él cuando despertara, además… si a mí me confundió por mi padre, no creo que sea una buena idea el que sea a mí a quien vea primero”

El viejo druida estaba gratamente sorprendido por el razonamiento del galo pelirrojo. Obélix nunca había destacado por su inteligencia, pero en ocasiones, el gran galo demostraba una sabiduría simple y a la vez profunda, capaz de sorprender al más erudito de los hombres.

El galo de mayor edad aceptó gentilmente el ofrecimiento de Obélix, y retomo su posición al lado del galo rubio. Las horas fueron pasando lánguidamente, y en el transcurso de la noche la tormenta aminoró hasta que finalmente se disipó por completo, dejando a su paso un magnífico cielo estrellado, pero ese espectáculo nocturno duró poco, pues en poco tiempo el cielo fue perdiendo su tono oscuro y dejó paso a la claridad que precedía los primeros rayos de sol.

En las cercanías de la cabaña, un gallo comenzó a cantar, indicando con sus gritos que era ya hora de despertar e ir al trabajo. Panorámix finalmente se había rendido al cansancio que se cernía sobre él, por lo que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se había quedado dormido, encorvado sobre la cama del pequeño Astérix y utilizando sus propios brazos como almohada. Obélix se había retirado hacia un rincón de la estancia y allí él también se había quedado dormido con sus manos entrelazadas encima de su pecho y el casco que habitualmente llevaba, dejado a un lado de la estancia. Ideáfix por su parte se había acurrucado al otro lado del gran galo y también dormía profundamente.

Cuando el gallo cantó, hubo un par de ojos que se abrieron al instante y que de inmediato escanearon el entorno en el que se hallaba. Este sitio claramente no era una tienda romana, más bien parecía familiar, algo que había visto desde que era capaz de recordar… ¡se trataba de su casa! Así que no había sido un sueño, le habían rescatado de ese lugar horrible y ahora estaba en la aldea, en su casa, en su cama, junto a su familia otra vez, podría ver de nuevo a sus amigos, ir a visitar a Obélix, oh había temido tanto que jamás volviera a ver a sus seres queridos… pero gracias a Tutatis estaba a salvo y ya no había nada que temer.

Astérix se incorporó y se quedó sentado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que se hallaba dormida a su lado, ¡Panorámix! ¿Se había quedado toda la noche con él? El joven galo no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ser la causa de que Panorámix pasara una mala noche, todo por ser tan descuidado y haberse dejado capturar… pero pensando en ello, aun no lograba recordar cómo lo habían capturado los romanos, no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho antes de despertar en la tienda de ese romano. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Era normal que no recordara nada desde que se despertó en ese sitio horrible?

El pequeño estaba intentando recordar lo que le había sucedido, pero a pesar de sus enormes esfuerzos no podía, no lograba acordarse de nada. Además… había otro hecho que inquietaba la mente del pequeño galo. A lo largo de la noche en sus sueños… vio imágenes de lugares y de gente que no reconocía o de los que sólo había oído hablar por boca de los mayores, en especial de Panorámix.  ¿Cómo podía haber visto todo eso si nunca había ido más allá del bosque que rodeaba la aldea? De donde salían esas imágenes, casi parecían… ¡recuerdos! Recuerdos en los que en muchos de ellos aparecía un hombre que por su forma de vestir, se parecía de un modo exagerado a su amigo Obélix, el hombre además siempre iba acompañado de un pequeño perrito blanco… muy parecido al que apareció en la tienda en la que se hallaba cuando vinieron a rescatarle el día anterior.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, el hombre que entró en la tienda después del perrito, era muy parecido al hombre de sus sueños, y aunque Astérix le llamó Obelodálix por el parecido que guardaba con él, el pequeño galo no estaba seguro de que ese hombre fuera el padre de su mejor amigo, especialmente porque iba vestido como vestía habitualmente Obélix, pero ese hombre no podía ser Obélix, no, Obélix y él nacieron el mismo día, tenían la misma edad, fuera quien fuese la persona que aparecía en sus sueños no podía ser su amigo ¿verdad?

El pánico comenzó a invadir su mente, ¡esto no podía ser cierto! ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba tan asustado por no poder recordar y por las extrañas imágenes de su mente que las lágrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos. Entonces a pesar de su visión borrosa, vio que el druida del pueblo se agitó, signo de que estaba saliendo del reino de los sueños. Astérix de repente sintió vergüenza y no quiso que Panorámix le viera llorando, por lo que con el brazo se secó las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de sus pequeños ojos.

Cuando Panorámix abrió los ojos, estaba un poco confundido al principio, y no sabía dónde estaba, eso fue hasta que todos los hechos del día anterior vinieron de golpe a su mente. Al recordar todo eso, se incorporó de golpe, y todo su ser se centró en un único pensamiento, Astérix. Sus ojos viajaron hacia el pequeño y le encontró mirándolo atentamente.

“Buenos días Astérix”

“Buenos días…”

El viejo druida se preocupó por la vacilación evidente en la voz del galo rubio, por lo que de inmediato comenzó a interrogarle:

“Astérix, por Tutatis ¿te ocurre algo? ¿O es que acaso te duele la cabeza o algún otro lugar? Dime por favor qué te ocurre”

Astérix abrió los ojos hasta el máximo de su capacidad y rápidamente trató de tranquilizar al druida que estaba mirándolo con preocupación evidente.

“Oh no, no, Panorámix, no me duele nada…” se quedó mirando un espacio indefinido entre los pliegues de su sábana y entonces con una voz apenas audible siguió diciendo:

“Es solo que… no consigo… recordar lo que hice antes de despertarme entre los romanos… y también…” levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia su druida y Panorámix pudo apreciar el miedo en los ojos del niño galo “Panorámix ¿estoy enfermo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario.  
> Me gustaría aprovechar para decir que... bueno, estoy escribiendo 2 historias de Ducktales (Patoaventuras) ambientadas en el reinicio, por si alguien siente curiosidad y las quiere leer.


	7. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás

Estaba amaneciendo en el campamento de Babaorum y Lucius Flordelotus estaba furioso, lleno de una rabia apenas contenible. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? Todo un campamento en ruinas por culpa de unos… salvajes bigotudos, y encima su prisionero, el que iba a ser la clave para someter de una vez por todas ese dichoso pueblo al poder de Roma, había escapado. ¿Por qué eran tan crueles los Dioses?

El senador se paseaba por la tienda del Centurión, que parecía ser la única que había quedado intacta a la fuerza destructiva de los galos. Los legionarios se la habían cedido para que durmiera allí cuando decidió quedarse a pasar la noche en el campamento de Babaorum. El enviado de Roma prácticamente no había dormido en toda la noche, tal y como indicaban las ojeras de sus ojos y además, la noche de tormenta que acababan de pasar, no hizo nada para ayudar a su situación. Por Saturno, ¿cómo se había podido complicar tanto la situación?

Pero a pesar de todas estas calamidades, el enviado del César no estaba dispuesto a abandonar Armórica ni la Galia sin ese niño y no le importaba lo que costaría, al final lo tendría de nuevo en su poder y se lo llevaría a Julio César como presente.

Este pensamiento, el imaginarse presentándose triunfalmente ante el emperador de Roma con un rehén que podría significar la rendición del pueblo que había sido la espina en el costado del Imperio, provocó que una sonrisa siniestra apareciera en el rostro de Lucius Flordelotus, sí, muy pronto todos sus sueños se harían realidad. Todo gracias a un pequeño niño galo.

Con nuevas esperanzas, el senador romano salió de su tienda solo para ser recibido con la triste visión de un campamento en ruinas que estaba siendo reconstruido. _¿Esto sucede cada vez que los galos atacan?_ Se preguntó el hombre a sí mismo. La verdad, era difícil creer que un campamento fortificado como aquel, pudiera haberse visto reducido al polvo de una forma tan repentina.

Según le habían dicho los legionarios, fue la mascota de uno de los galos la que había conducido a todo el pueblo hacia el niño.  Además había indagado un poco y ahora sabía que el dueño del perro no necesitaba tomar poción mágica para luchar, pues por alguna razón, poseía la fuerza sobrehumana que confiere la poción mágica todo el tiempo, así que a diferencia del resto del pueblo, no le era necesario el ir bebiendo esa sustancia cada cierto tiempo. Si eso era cierto sería difícil hacerse con el galo que le interesaba, especialmente sabiendo que ambos galos eran amigos inseparables.

También sabía que el druida era el encargado de preparar la poción, al descubrir eso pensó en secuestrar al druida para que les hiciera la poción mágica a ellos o al menos impedir que el resto del pueblo tuviera acceso a dicha poción, pero su gozo cayó en un pozo al saber que otros habían intentado ya tal plan, varias veces, y siempre había fracasado. Pero por lo que Lucius Flordeloutus sabía, todos esos fracasos se debían al hecho de que a pesar de que les faltaba su druida, los aldeanos aún tenían a Astérix. Sí, ese bajito galo rubio era capaz de suplir la ausencia del druida con su astucia y determinación e incluso de rescatar a su amigo en todas las ocasiones en las que el viejo barbudo fue secuestrado. Todo por el guerrero rubio que velaba por la seguridad de todo el pueblo y eso incluía naturalmente al druida…

Pero ahora, el guerrero no era más que un niño indefenso… si capturaban al druida, el resto del pueblo no tendría poción mágica y sin poción y con ataques continuos, el galo gordinflón no daría abasto para luchar contra todos. Entonces en medio de la confusión y el caos, podría enviar una pequeña patrulla que se encargara de ¡coger su premio! ¡Era el plan perfecto! Sin su druida i sin la astucia del guerrero rubio, el resto del pueblo no podría defenderse lo suficientemente bien de los ataques romanos, al no para impedir la captura de Astérix.

Con esta nueva idea aun fresca en su mente, el enviado de Roma se fue de inmediato a hablar con el Centurión para contarle y  poder de este modo poner en práctica su plan. Los galos pronto estarían bajo el dominio del imperio.

* * *

 

Los ojos de Panorámix se abrieron como platos al escuchar la pregunta que le hacía Astérix. ¿Enfermo? Por Belenos ¿por qué preguntaba tal cosa? Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del galo rubio, casi como si esperara hallar el motivo de la pregunta del niño en ellos. Sabiendo que eso era del todo imposible, el viejo druida se levantó del taburete y se sentó de nuevo en la cama al lado del pequeño galo.

“¿Por qué preguntas si estás enfermo Astérix?” cuestionó Panorámix.

“No lo sé, me siento… confuso…”

“¿Confuso? Explícate mejor, por favor” el druida del pueblo estaba preocupado por Astérix y quería llegar hasta el fondo de la cuestión, y para ello, necesitaba que el guerrero le se lo contara todo.

“Bueno… he tenido… sueños extraños esta noche… en ellos he visto sitios que nunca he visto y gentes que jamás he conocido… y también, en muchas de las cosas que he visto… aparece el hombre que estaba contigo ayer en la tienda cuando vinisteis a por mí, y aunque se parece al padre de Obélix, sé que no es él… estoy muy asustado” explicó el pequeño galo con voz temblorosa.

“No tienes por qué tener miedo” le aseguró el druida mientras abrazaba suavemente a Astérix y permitía a su vez que el niño hiciera lo mismo con él. Astérix enterró su cabeza entre las barbas del druida, como lo había hecho el día anterior en el campamento de los romanos. Además comprobó que el joven galo temblaba ligeramente, eso provocó en el viejo druida una profunda tristeza. Le gustaría poder aliviar de algún modo la angustia que seguramente estaba sintiendo el galo rubio

Panorámix contemplaba a Astérix asustado también. Al parecer, aun había recuerdos latentes del galo adulto en la mente del niño. El druida supuso que para Astérix eso era como vivir dos realidades distintas, solo que una de ellas permanecía en su subconsciente y no era tan viva como la actual, solo mostrándose en sus sueños. Sinceramente, el viejo druida esperaba que si eso era lo que le estaba pasando a Astérix, no fuera a peor… realmente deseaba que Tutatis les ayudara con eso, pues ni él mismo sabía cómo ayudar a Astérix exactamente… Astérix siempre había poseído desde niño una curiosidad insaciable, por eso, en estos momentos, el no saber, el no ser capaz de encontrar una explicación a lo que sucedía le hacía estar confuso y atemorizado, al menos eso fue lo que supuso el druida que le pasaba a Astérix.

“Panorámix…” dijo de repente Astérix apartando su cabeza de entre las barbas del druida.

“¿Qué sucede pequeño?” preguntó Panorámix con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Me preguntaba si podría ir a ver a mis padres… es que… tengo hambre” admitió el pequeño galo tímidamente.

El rostro del druida del pueblo palideció notablemente ante la mención de los padres del pequeño galo. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que sus padres no estaban? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el niño ante semejante noticia? Pero por otro lado, no era justo para Astérix mantenerle en la ignorancia, no, tarde o temprano tendrían que contarle la verdad, aunque fuera doloroso para él. Aun así, Panorámix decidió ser lo más suave posible con las maneras de decirlo.

“Verás pequeño… tus padres… no se encuentran por el momento en la aldea-”

“¡¿Qué?!” preguntó Astérix con un chillido agudo.

Su gritó provocó que tanto Obélix como Ideáfix se despertaran de golpe. El gran galo miró su entorno confundido, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos y de inmediato se abalanzó hacia la cama en la que se hallaba Astérix con Ideáfix muy cerca de él. El pequeño perrito se subió a la cama del galo y emitió sonidos de tristeza como si quisiera indicar que no quería ver al mejor amigo de su amo triste. Entonces Obélix con voz preocupada preguntó:

“Astérix, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?”

“… no, no me duele nada… estoy bien…” contestó Astérix claramente sorprendido y a la vez asustado por la presencia del galo pelirrojo, a quien hasta ahora no había advertido.

Para Obélix ver a su amigo asustado de él, supuso un duro golpe. Jamás habría imaginado que una de las personas más cercanas a él pudiera tenerle miedo. Lentamente retrocedió y se quedó mirando a los dos galos que estaban delante de él con profunda tristeza, Ideáfix se quedó mirando entre Astérix y su amo, sin saber exactamente con quien ir.

Panorámix por su parte miró a Obélix con una expresión de comprensión. Sabía que el tallista de menhires debía estar pasando por un momento casi tan difícil como el del propio Astérix. Bajó su mirada de nuevo al niño galo y le dijo:

“Astérix, no tienes nada que temer, él es Obélix, y me ha ayudado a cuidarte esta noche… como ya te he dicho, tus padres no están, ellos… tuvieron que irse de viaje y me pidieron que yo te cuidara. Obélix me estaba ayudando, por eso está aquí”

El galo rubio miró a Obélix de arriba hacia abajo. Llevaba la misma ropa que su mejor amigo, pero mucho más grande que la suya, tenía el mismo peinado que él, aunque el hombre que estaba frente a él tenía bigote, algo que ni Obélix ni él tenían aun. Astérix estaba confuso, el galo que estaba frente a sus ojos, era igual que su mejor amigo, solo que mucho más grande que él y además… ambos tenían el mismo nombre.

“Panorámix, no lo entiendo… ¿por qué se llama igual que Obélix? ¿Y por qué confías tanto en él? Yo a este señor no le había visto nunca antes… ayer fue la primera vez”

“Bueno verás Astérix… de hecho, él es Obélix, tu mejor amigo…” dijo Panorámix sabiendo que no había otro modo de decirle la verdad al pequeño galo.

Los ojos de Astérix se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras de su druida, su mirada pasó de Panorámix a Obélix varias veces, intentando descubrir si era verdad lo que decían o si sólo estaban intentando gastarle una broma, pero al no encontrar ningún resquicio de mentira en sus rostros, su respiración se agitó, como si estuviera entrando en pánico.

“¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡Por Tutatis! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Me estáis mintiendo!” comenzó a gritar Astérix, su mente estaba confusa, y la declaración de Panorámix junto con la expresión de los dos adultos no le estaban ayudando. Un repentino dolor de cabeza le atacó, por lo que el niño llevó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza intentando frenar ese dolor. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de sus ojos.

Panorámix vio la reacción de Astérix y de inmediato se arrepintió de habérselo contado. Quizás hubiera sido mejor esperar un poco a que todos se hubieran acostumbrado a la nueva situación, pero ahora el mal ya estaba hecho, y deberían hallar el modo de solucionar el problema.

A Obélix por su parte, se le partía el corazón viendo a su amigo en semejante situación, él gustosamente intercambiaría el sitio con Astérix, pues sabía muy bien que de niño, a diferencia de Astérix, él mismo no había sido uno de los chicos más despiertos que había habido y tampoco uno de los más aventureros, por lo que seguramente no estaría sufriendo tanto como lo hacía el galo rubio. Por impulso, Obélix se acercó a Astérix y lo abrazó con suavidad, rodeándolo con sus enormes brazos y le susurró:

“Astérix, soy yo, Obélix… por favor, no llores… encontraremos el modo de arreglar todo esto…”

“No… por favor… no me digas nada…” dijo Astérix, le era muy difícil aceptar que quien le hablaba era en realidad su mejor amigo.

Entonces sucedió algo que ninguno de los presentes habría imaginado, las tripas del repartidor de menhires protestaron, reclamando al gran galo alimento, y alimento en abundancia al parecer.

Astérix se separó sorprendido del abrazo de Obélix con una expresión de sorpresa, mientras que Obélix se sonrojó ligeramente avergonzado por el ruido que su cuerpo acababa de hacer.

El galo rubio miró al repartidor de menhires, entonces en las comisuras de sus labios apareció una tímida sonrisa que progresivamente fue evolucionando hasta convertirse en una risa a carcajadas.

Tanto Panorámix como Obélix junto con Ideáfix se sorprendieron de la reacción del pequeño galo, lo miraron y después se miraron entre ellos, finalmente, hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió que podían hacer, unirse a él en sus risas.

Cuando Astérix logró controlar sus risas, su dolor de cabeza prácticamente había desaparecido, al menos por ahora. Entonces, miró a Obélix y con la sonrisa aun adornando su rostro dijo:

“Por Tutatis, ¿Tú también tienes hambre?”

Obélix miró a su amigo y por un momento le pareció que había recuperado al antiguo Astérix, entonces sonrojándose aún más por la pregunta asintió tímidamente, pues no creía que fuera capaz de conseguir que las palabras salieran de su boca.

“Entonces vamos a desayunar” dijo el pequeño Astérix con voz alegre. Seguidamente bajó de la cama y comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa del día anterior, pues Obélix no había osado cambiarle de ropa por temor a despertarlo. La ropa al irle grande, le hizo tropezar ella y cayó de bruces al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Panorámix al ver lo sucedido con el niño galo, se precipitó a su lado para ver si Astérix se había hecho daño, pero en lugar de llorar, el galo rubio estaba riendo una vez más. Internamente, el viejo druida se alegró por ello, detestaba ver a cualquiera de aquellos a quienes consideraba sus amigos… su familia, tristes. Especialmente alguien como Astérix, que por su forma de ser, había llegado a ser una de las personas más respetadas por todo el mundo.

A pesar de su corta estatura, o quizás precisamente por ser bajito, sus otros atributos eran más perceptibles a los ojos de todos, Panorámix no podía decirlo con certeza, aunque algo sí podía decir, jamás habría renunciado a todos esos años que pasó junto al galo rubio, junto a Obélix o junto a cualquiera de los demás aldeanos del pueblo. Todos ellos eran y siempre serían parte de su vida.

“¿Panorámix vamos o no?” preguntó Astérix impaciente por comer.

“¿Qué? Ah sí, sí vamos, no hagamos esperar más nuestros estómagos” respondió el druida del pueblo.

Cuando los tres galos junto con Ideáfix bajaron, Obélix se ofreció para preparar la comida, justo en ese instante, una mujer desconocida para el pequeño galo apareció en la puerta de la cabaña.

“¿Hola? Buenos días Panorámix, buenos días Obélix y buenos días Astérix” saludó la recién llegada.

“Buenos días” respondieron Obélix y Panorámix al mismo tiempo. Astérix por su parte se quedó mirando a la mujer sin saber qué decir.

“Panorámix, ¿Quién es esta mujer?” preguntó Astérix observando a la mujer de pelo castaño y vestido verde que se hallaba en la puerta de su casa.

“Verás ella es-”

“¡Ah, es una monada! Yo soy la señora Edadepiédrix” dijo la mujer cortando al druida y presentándose ella misma. Los ojos de Astérix se abrieron como platos y se quedó mirando a la recién llegada casi con incredulidad. Entonces miró a Panorámix y dijo:

“Por Belenos, no creía que fuera posible que el señor Edadepiédrix llegara a casarse” habló de nuevo Astérix genuinamente asombrado.

Ahora fue el turno para Obélix y Panorámix el abrir ojos como platos ante el comentario del niño y al instante miraron a la mujer recién llegada ligeramente avergonzados por lo que el galo rubio acababa de decir, pero la señora Edadepiédrix pareció tomárselo bien, se acercó a Astérix y se arrodillo ante él. Entonces le dijo con voz suave:

“Sí soy la mujer de Edadepiédrix, y a pesar de la diferencia de edad que nos separa, yo le quiero mucho, y nada en el mundo me hará cambiar este amor que siento por él. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que he venido” le dijo seguidamente “Estoy aquí para hacerte ropa nueva, porqué está claro que no puedes ir con lo que llevas puesto”

Astérix se miró a sí mismo en ese momento y su cara se puso más roja que la de un tomate. Nadie excepto su madre le había visto sin ropa. Y ahora había una mujer a la que no conocía de nada que decía que iba a hacerle ropa nueva, lo que significaba para el pequeño galo, que ella iba a verle sin ropa. Astérix no quería eso, ¡Quería a su madre! Era ella quien siempre le había hecho la ropa.

“Quiero con Mamá” dijo en un susurro.

“Perdona, pequeño, ¿qué has dicho?” preguntó la señora Edadepiédrix, pues no había entendido lo que había dicho el niño.

“Que quiero con Mamá” repitió Astérix un poco más alto.

“Pero Astérix tu Mamá-”

“¡No! ¡Yo quiero con Mamá!” gritó de repente el galo rubio.

Panorámix decidió intervenir, antes de que la situación pudiera ir a peor. Se acercó a la señora Edadepiédrix y le dijo:

“Mi buena señora, creo que por ahora no es un buen momento. Astérix aún no ha desayunado, quizás podamos hablar del tema más adelante, cuando nuestro joven amigo haya comido, si le parece bien”

La mujer del vestido verde lo consideró durante unos instantes y luego dijo:

“También podríamos hacer esto, yo le tomo las medidas a Astérix ahora y le hago la ropa mientras desayuna, y de este modo, en cuanto termine yo probablemente habré acabado de coser y ya tendrá ropa nueva”

El druida de la aldea abrió la boca para rehusar la oferta, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad esa era la mejor opción.

“Pues la verdad es que esa es una buena idea”

“Pero yo…” comenzó a decir el pequeño galo que estaba muy pendiente de lo que decían los dos adultos, sinceramente esperaba que Panorámix sería capaz de hacer que la mujer se fuera, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

El viejo druida se arrodilló frente a Astérix y le miró directamente a los ojos. Entonces le dijo con voz suave:

“Sí, ya sé que quieres que lo haga tu madre, pero como ya te he dicho ella no está aquí en estos momentos… la señora Edadepiédrix es muy buena, ya verás cómo estarás bien con ella”

Astérix se quedó mirando el suelo un rato y luego asintió lentamente, sabía que Panorámix tenía razón, pero la situación no le gustaba nada de nada.

Panorámix sonrió ligeramente ante su pequeño triunfo, después se levantó y le dijo a la mujer de pelo castaño:

“Quizás sea mejor que suba al piso de arriba para tomarle las medidas a este pequeño, de este modo nadie os molestará”

La señora Edadepiédrix asintió conforme con la decisión del druida, entonces tendió la mano a Astérix quien primero la miró y después la tomó vacilante. No estaba seguro de querer ir con ella, a pesar de haber accedido a lo que le decía Panorámix. A decir verdad, el pequeño galo no tenía ganas de ir con la mujer desconocida arriba, pero decidió pensar que mientras Panorámix y Obélix estuvieran abajo era muy poco probable que le pasara algo. Los dos se fueron escaleras arriba hasta el piso superior, dejando al resto de los ocupantes en la planta baja de la cabaña.

Para el pequeño galo aún era muy difícil aceptar que ese galo pelirrojo tan grande que estaba con Panorámix fuera en realidad su amigo, pero sabía que Panorámix no le contaría nunca una mentira como esa, además… ciertamente, ese galo era muy parecido a Obélix, así que no parecía haber ningún motivo para no creer que fuera en realidad él, aun así, todavía le costaba aceptarlo como verdad irrefutable. Porque además… si Obélix se había hecho mayor, eso significaba que probablemente ahora sus otros amigos eran también mayores. ¿A qué se debía eso? ¿Tenía quizás algo que ver con el hecho de que no pudiera recordar nada de hacía dos días? ¿Podría eso también explicar sus extraños sueños? Todas estas preguntas y muchas más llenaban la mente del joven galo y esperaba que en poco tiempo todas ellas iban a ser respondidas.

Había también otras preguntas que poblaban también la mente del galo rubio ¿Con quién iba a jugar ahora? ¿Tendría que hacer nuevos amigos? ¿Le aceptarían los otros niños?

Panorámix les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron. Entonces, para distraer su mente de lo que estaba ocurriendo por encima de sus cabezas, Panorámix decidió hacer compañía a Obélix mientras este preparaba el desayuno para los tres galos y para Ideáfix.

Fue solo cuando estuvo a su lado que el viejo druida se dio cuenta de que Obélix se había sonrojado nuevamente. Intrigado por este hecho, Panorámix preguntó:

“Obélix ¿Sucede algo?”

“¿Qué? Ah, no, no, es solo que al ver a Astérix con la señora Edadepiédrix bueno…”

“¿Sí?” dijo nuevamente Panorámix queriendo saber adónde quería llegar Obélix.

“Me ha hecho recordar cuando tuvo que hacer ropa para mí. Yo también sentí mucha vergüenza cuando tuve que… ya sabes…”

Panorámix no necesitaba más detalles para saber lo que quería decir el repartidor de menhires.

“y ahora lo mismo le sucede a Astérix, a pesar de que es un niño…” prosiguió el gran galo “sólo quiero que cuando Astérix vuelva a ser el de antes, si no recuerda nada de esto… bien, que esta parte no la sepa nunca” dijo el gran galo aún más sonrojado que antes.

Panorámix asintió en comprensión, ciertamente no sería muy agradable para el guerrero rubio… descubrir este hecho cuando volviera a la normalidad…

Pensando en eso, Panorámix registró la bolsa que había dejado colgada al lado de la entrada de la puerta de la cabaña, sólo para asegurarse que la cantimplora con la poción causante de todo este problema seguía allí dentro. Después de desayunar, regresaría a su cabaña y se pondría a trabajar de inmediato en un antídoto para Astérix.

Una vez estuvo cierto de que la cantimplora seguía allí, volvió al lado de Obélix, quien por su parte ya casi había terminado de prepararlo todo. En cuando terminó, entre los dos galos llevaron los platos a la mesa y esperaron a que la señora Edadepiédrix y Astérix bajaran. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para eso. La señora Edadepiédrix bajó con Astérix justo detrás de ella. Entonces la mujer de pelo castaño se despidió alegando que ya tenía cuanto necesitaba y que iba a ponerse enseguida a trabajar para tener cuanto antes la ropa para el pequeño galo.

Mientras tanto, el galo rubio se fue directo a la mesa para comer. Ciertamente tenía mucha hambre, lo cual era comprensible, pues el niño no había comido nada en todo el día. Bueno salvo un poco de pan y agua que los romanos le dieron para comer, pues era o eso o nada.

Panorámix y Obélix observaron a Astérix en cada uno de sus movimientos. El chico parecía estar en un buen estado de ánimo, por lo que decidieron hablar de cualquier tema que no fuera el de tomarle medidas para su ropa. Mejor no remover el pasado, pensaron ambos.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, Astérix se percató del pequeño perro que estaba a los pies de Obélix comiendo de su propio platito. El joven galo identificó rápidamente el animal, como el perro que le lamía la cara cuando vinieron a rescatarle de las manos de los romanos.

Astérix miró nuevamente a los dos adultos que estaban sentados con él en la mesa y aclarándose la garganta preguntó:

“Esto… ¿de quién es este perrito?”

El druida y el repartidor de menhires dejaron de comer y miraron primero a Ideáfix y después a Astérix. Entonces Obélix tomó la palabra y dijo:

“Este perrito es mío y se llama Ideáfix”

“Aaaah, ¡qué nombre tan bonito! ¡Hola Ideáfix!” dijo el pequeño galo con voz alegre.

Astérix recordaba haber visto varias veces a su amigo arrastrando una pequeña talla de madera con forma de perrito, por lo que no tuvo motivos para dudar de la veracidad de las palabras de Obélix. La verdad era que ese perrito se parecía mucho al que el galo pelirrojo tenía en madera.

Ideáfix por su parte, ladró alegremente en respuesta al saludo del pequeño galo. A pesar de que Astérix no le recordaba, el perrito estaba feliz de ver que él mismo parecía simpático a los ojos del chico galo.

“¿Te gusta Ideáfix?” preguntó entonces Obélix.

Astérix miró al tallista de menhires y esbozando una amplia sonrisa, asintió enérgicamente Entonces Obélix miró nuevamente a su mascota y se agachó para recogerle del suelo, pues el pequeño perrito ya había acabado de desayunar.

El gran galo acunó a Ideáfix entre sus grandes manos y acto seguido se lo tendió a Astérix diciendo:

“Puedes jugar con él siempre que quieras, él es un buen amigo y nunca te defraudará”

Astérix tendió sus pequeñas manos y se emocionó cuando Obélix puso a Ideáfix en ellas. Entonces el galo rubio lo acercó a su pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo. Al instante Ideáfix comenzó a lamerle nuevamente el rostro, hecho que provocó nuevas risas en el galo más joven.

Panorámix estaba divertido con la escena, pero también sabía que no podían entretenerse tanto, había mucho trabajo por hacer, así que, aunque no le gustaba ser el que acabara con la diversión dijo:

“Bueno eso es suficiente, Astérix deja a Ideáfix en el suelo y termina tu desayuno, cuando acabes y tengas ropa nueva, podrás jugar cuanto quieras con él”

El galo rubio no pudo reprimir a tiempo un gemido de frustración, hecho que provocó leves risitas en los dos adultos. El niño dejó entonces al perrito en el suelo y siguió comiendo más rápido que antes para poder jugar con Ideáfix el mayor tiempo que le fuera posible.

Panorámix miró a Astérix e interiormente se alegraba de que al parecer el joven galo fuera a estar bien mientras permaneciera en este estado, al menos por ahora. Aun así, el viejo druida tenía muy claro que debía encontrar una cura lo antes posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, eso siempre ayuda y anima a seguir escribiendo.  
> Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, estoy escribiendo también historias de Ducktales o Patoaventuras en castellano. Están en mi perfil, si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta pronto ;)  
> Pilyarquitect


	8. Planificando

Asurancetúrix siempre se había considerado muy madrugador, y el día de hoy no era una excepción. A pesar de los acontecimientos del día anterior, el bardo se había despertado como siempre, incluso antes de que el gallo cantara. Se lavó, se cambió de ropa, se preparó el desayuno y recogió un poco su cabaña, aunque a decir verdad, en su modesta opinión, estaba perfecta en el estado en el que se hallaba. Aunque claro, cuando Magistra estuvo en la aldea y ocupó su cabaña, la mujer se quejó del desorden que reinaba y de la falta de limpieza del recinto, por lo que desde ese día, Asurancetúrix se había esforzado para mantener limpio su espacio y que nadie más pudiera quejarse de nuevo.

Tras finalizar todas estas acciones, Asurancetúrix se sentó en el borde en lo alto de su cabaña, le gustaba disfrutar de las vistas que desde allí arriba lograban alcanzar sus ojos. Además, en este espacio propio, le era más fácil componer e interpretar sus obras musicales sin correr el riesgo de convertirse en un blanco de Esautomátix u Ordenalfabétix principalmente.

Sinceramente, al bardo galo le costaba entender cómo era posible que los demás aldeanos menospreciaran su talento del modo en el que lo hacían. Era un triste hecho que se escapaba completamente su alcance. Y eran muy pocos los que verdaderamente apreciaban su talento. Uno de ellos era Pepe, el joven hijo del jefe del poblado cercano a Hispalis que una vez los romanos tomaron como rehén. Asurancetúrix, a pesar de que sabía que tenían que llevarlo de vuelta a su pueblo, se entristeció sabiendo que había perdido a un verdadero admirador.

La situación que vivió Pepe en aquel entonces, le hizo pensar en Astérix, si no le hubieran rescatado, su situación habría sido la misma que la del niño hispano. Sólo que en el caso de Astérix su situación quizás sería peor, pues su aldea había acarreado más problemas a Roma y al imperio que el pueblo de Pepe.

Además el Cesar se había encontrado varias veces con Astérix en muchas de las aventuras por las que el guerrero rubio había pasado, y no siempre habían sido encuentros amistosos. Sí sin duda, su situación de rehén habría sido muy distinta a la del niño hispano.

El bardo de la aldea cogió su arpa, su fiel compañera que la acompañaba adónde quiera que fuera. Entonces probó a tocar algunas notas (las cuales sonarían discordantes a los oídos de todos si las escucharan) y justo cuando iba a iniciar su canto, su momento se vio estropeado por un grito:

“¡Pero yo no quiero ir a la ezcuela, por Tutatiz!” ya estaba, otra vez el hijo del vendedor de pescado, negándose a asistir a clase.

Asurancetúrix dirigió su mirada hacia la casa de Ordenalfabétix, más que por curiosidad por costumbre. Cada día era la misma historia. Al niño había que obligarle a levantarse y a que se lavara. Después casi, casi, había que arrastrarlo hacia la puerta misma de la escuela, sólo para que finalmente entrara con el resto de jóvenes galos.

El bardo recordó entonces, cuanto le gustaban los niños y cómo se desvivía para infundirles los conocimientos que había adquirido con los años gracias a Panorámix. En sus años escolares, siempre había sido el primero de la clase, bueno… el primero hasta que Astérix y Obélix comenzaron a ir también a la escuela. A partir de entonces, el primer lugar como estudiante modelo, lo ocupó el galo rubio más joven.

A decir verdad, al principio esto molestó ligeramente al bardo, pero con el tiempo aprendió a aceptarlo y hasta se alegraba de que fuera así, sinceramente, Asurancetúrix sentía ya desde niño una profunda admiración por Astérix y jamás habría hecho nada para ridiculizarle o menospreciarle, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que Astérix era un amigo generoso, bueno y sobretodo leal.

Hubo múltiples ocasiones en las que el galo más bajo se enfrentó literalmente al resto de la clase sólo para defender a Obélix, quien por su parte era demasiado tímido para contestar o plantar cara a los demás niños. Para el bardo ver este tipo de acciones del galo rubio, fue una verdadera muestra acerca de en qué consistía la auténtica amistad… sin duda, estos debían ser momentos muy difíciles para Obélix. Pensar que su mejor amigo se había visto envuelto en semejante problema… y si lo que decía Panorámix era cierto, entonces la situación era aún más delicada, pues al menos cuando Obélix se convirtió de nuevo en un niño, conservó todos sus recuerdos de cuando era hombre, pero en el caso de Astérix, él pensaba que era un niño,  y por tanto, era lógico suponer que creía que todos los que ahora eran hombres adultos, debían ser también niños como él.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, sí Panorámix no era capaz de hacer que Astérix recobrara su edad real, Tutatis no lo quiera, quizás, sólo quizás, el joven galo debería asistir de nuevo a la escuela, aunque para que Astérix tuviera que ir a la escuela de nuevo, debían pasar todavía algunos años, pues les dijeron que según parecía Astérix tenía solamente tres años. Aún era pequeño para asistir a clase.

“¡Asurancetúrix!”

El bardo se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y de inmediato buscó el origen de este, el cual encontró en la mujer de Esauomátix.

“Vamos Asurancetúrix, es la hora”

“Sí, enseguida voy”

Este curso, entre Panorámix y él habían acordado que sería el druida el que impartiría las clases ese año, pero dados los acontecimientos del día anterior con el guerrero de la aldea, se sugirió que fuera el bardo el que impartiera las clases hasta que todo el asunto se solucionara, o al menos alcanzara un punto de normalidad razonable. Aunque a decir verdad, el bardo dudaba que tal punto de normalidad llegara a alcanzarse. No mientras Astérix tuviera tres años.

El bardo cogió todo lo que consideró necesario para las clases y bajó de lo alto de su cabaña. Al llegar al suelo, se encontró con la señora Edadepiédrix quien iba al parecer en dirección a la cabaña de Astérix.

“Buenos días señora Edadepiédrix, ¿puedo preguntarle adónde va?”

“Voy a darle su ropa a Astérix. He ido hace un rato a tomarle las medidas y ahora voy a probársela a ver qué tal le sienta” explicó ella, y añadió “Es un niño encantador”

Fue entonces cuando el bardo notó lo que llevaba la mujer en sus manos, ropa sin duda. Realmente la señora Edadepiédrix era una mujer muy eficiente en lo que a trabajos de labores se refería.

“En mi opinión, debemos hacer todo lo posible para que Astérix se sienta cómodo, es por eso que he ido tan rápido como he podido para hacerle esta ropa” prosiguió la mujer de pelo castaño.

“No podría estar más de acuerdo” respondió Asurancetúrix.

Tras esta breve conversación, los dos aldeanos se despidieron y cada uno tomo su propio camino.

El bardo se encaminó hacia la puerta de la escuela en la que ya había la mayoría de niños en fila esperando para entrar. El bardo se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa y a continuación les permitió entrar en el recinto siendo él el último en entrar, sólo para asegurarse que ninguno de los pequeños galos intentaba hacer novillos.

Justo antes de entrar, tomó la decisión de ir a ver al guerrero galo en cuando terminaran las clases. Lo más probable era que el joven galo no le reconociera, pero al igual que el resto de aldeanos, estaba preocupado por su seguridad y bienestar, por lo que en su opinión, un visita, no estaba de más.

* * *

 

“Esa es una muy mala idea, es más, ¡Por Júpiter! ¡Es una locura!” dijo Caius Marsupialus mientras se paseaba por la tienda en la que Lucius Flordelotus le había hecho entrar.

“¿Perdona?” protestó el enviado del César mientras le seguía con la mirada “¿Me está diciendo que te niega a cumplir una orden directa?”

El dirigente del campamento se detuvo en seco y miró al hombre que tenía delante. Él conocía muy bien los riesgos del plan que le estaba proponiendo el senador de Roma, pero al parecer, el otro hombre no parecía entenderlo.

“Con el debido respeto, cumpliré esa orden en el momento en el que sea usted el que marche al frente de las tropas para hacer lo que me dice” protestó el centurión.

“¿Dónde está el problema? Lo único que digo es que capturéis al druida de ese pueblo, no es tan difícil, ¡Por Neptuno!” dijo nuevamente Lucius Flordelotus indignado por el comportamiento del dirigente del campamento.

“¿El problema? El problema está en que esto es una misión suicida, y no estoy dispuesto a exponer a mis hombres ante semejante peligro” replicó nuevamente Caius Marsupialus.

“¿Capturar un druida es una misión suicida?” preguntó el enviado del César.

“No, puede que esa parte no, pero lo siguiente sí. No esperará enserio que envíe a todos mis hombres a atacar al pueblo mientras aun esté allí el galo gordo y loco ¿verdad? Además, quizás tendremos al druida, pero debería saber que ese hombre es muy precavido y mis fuentes me han dicho que suele dejar una marmita de repuesto llena de poción mágica por si pasara algo” prosiguió explicando el Centurión.

“¿Entonces qué sugiere que haga? ¿Que renuncie a ese galo y a la posibilidad de entregarle esa aldea al César de una vez por todas?” preguntó nuevamente Lucius Flordelotus.

“Yo no estoy diciendo eso, sólo digo que no pienso seguir adelante con ese plan” respondió Caius Marsupiales.

“Está bien. Dígame lo qué propone usted qué debemos hacer en este caso”

“Si quiere conocer mi opinión, por ahora no haría ningún movimiento precipitado. Los galos están tan perdidos o incluso más que nosotros con esta situación. Es de suponer que es improbable que hagan algún movimiento, al menos por ahora. Mi consejo, si quiere seguirlo, es mantenernos a la espera y vigilantes, pero no entrar en acción.” habló de nuevo el dirigente del campamento.

“¿Y qué sucede si mientras nos mantenemos a la espera, el druida da con la forma de revertir los efectos?” preguntó Lucius Flordelotus con un aire de genuino interés.

Caius Marsupiales abrió la boca para responder, pero casi al instante la cerró nuevamente al darse cuenta de que no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta.

Por su parte, el senador romano sonrió al ver que había dado un argumento irrefutable en su conversación que le permitía nuevamente decantar la balanza a su favor. El Centurión por su parte miró al enviado del César con un ligero toque de ira. Sabía que el hombre tenía razón, pero no le gustaba admitirlo.

“Bien ya que todo ha quedado claro, dígales a sus hombres cuál es el plan y qué deben hacer” concluyó el senador con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Pronto, muy pronto, ese niño galo estaría de nuevo en su poder y con él lograría acabar de una vez y para siempre con esa raza de salvajes bigotudos.

“Senador, hay otro pequeño punto… del que me gustaría hablar”

“¿De qué se trata ahora Centurión?” preguntó Lucius Flordelotus indignado por qué le hubieran cortado el momento de imaginación de sus triunfos.

“Es… respecto a la marmita de poción mágica de repuesto que le he comentado. Mientras los galos la tengan… serán todos muy peligrosos” explicó Caius Marsupialus.

“Ya nos ocuparemos de ello cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora nuestra prioridad es capturar al druida para que los galos no tengan más abastecimiento de poción mágica del que ya tienen y tampoco la posibilidad de recuperar a su pequeño guerrero, y ¿Quién sabe? Puede que cuando cojamos a ese niño nuevamente, los envíe a ambos ante el César. Sin duda siempre son dos mejor que uno, y así, el emperador me cubrirá de honores y de gloria y seré el hombre más respetado del Imperio ¿no lo cree así Centurión?”

Caius Marsupialus miró al enviado de Roma sin saber muy bien qué responder, la verdad, le asustaba la mente retorcida y maquiavélica que parecía poseer el senador, además de esas aspiraciones de grandeza y de poder. Si todos los senadores eran como él… a lo mejor el César no podía estar lo que se dice… muy seguro.

No, era muy difícil para el Centurión compartir las mismas aspiraciones que Lucius Florsdelotus. A decir verdad, Caius Marsupialus se conformaba con muy poco, apenas unos pocos acres de tierra en los que poder construir una villa modesta pero bien bonita y poder de este modo instalarse en ella con su familia, sus esclavos, poder invitar a sus amigos… en definitiva, un lugar en el que vivir en paz y apartado del ruido y bullicio de la ciudad, pasar desapercibido. Algo completamente distinto e incluso contrario a lo que pretendía el senador con el que hablaba.

Dejando de lado sus propios pensamientos, el dirigente del campamento se despidió del senador con el típico saludo romano y acto seguido salió de la tienda para cumplir las órdenes que le habían sido dadas.

* * *

En la cabaña del pequeño Astérix, los tres galos ya habían terminado su desayuno. Nada más terminar, Astérix se levantó corriendo para jugar con Ideáfix. Mientras tanto, Obélix se ofreció nuevamente para lavarlo todo, y le pidió a Panorámix que se encargara él de vigilar al galo rubio, aunque señaló que mientras estuviera con su mascota, a Astérix no le pasaría nada.

Panorámix sonrió divertido ante la declaración del repartidor de menhires. Era realmente admirable ver el aprecio y la confianza que Obélix sentía por el pequeño perro, aunque también era cierto que Ideáfix había demostrado en diversas ocasiones ser digno merecedor de esa confianza, al viejo druida enseguida le vino a la mente el momento en el que fueron a Egipto a ayudar a un amigo suyo, el arquitecto alejandrino Numerobis para que no acabara entre las fauces de los cocodrilos... ¡por Tutatis! ¡Qué nariz tiene Cleopatra!

En esa ocasión, acabaron perdidos entre los laberínticos pasillos de una de las pirámides, y si no hubiera sido por el pequeño perrito, los tres habrían perecido en ese lugar. De eso no había ninguna duda.

Panorámix se sentó en un taburete mientras observaba a Astérix jugar con Ideáfix. Para el viejo druida era difícil hacer frente a esta situación. Astérix era uno de los aldeanos con quien más había tratado, al que consideraba uno de sus amigos más cercanos, el guerrero del pueblo siempre había recurrido al druida cuando tenía alguna dificultad o por el contrario había acudido a ayudarle en caso de que Panorámix lo necesitara. Pero ahora este amigo, un galo al que había conocido desde el mismo día en el que nació, estaba atrapado en el aspecto y la mentalidad de un niño por culpa de su falta de competencia en su proceder. Si no hubiera sido tan negligente, Astérix estaría bien, entre ellos, con su verdadera edad y todo sería como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imprudente como para permitir que algo así sucediera?

“Panorámix, Panorámix, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?” preguntó Astérix mientras se levantaba del suelo donde había estado jugando con Ideáfix.

“Me temo que no pequeño, yo ya soy un poco mayor para este tipo de juegos” respondió el hombre mayor.

“Ooooh, pero yo también quiero jugar contigo Panorámix” dijo Astérix intentando sonar lo más triste posible. Inmediatamente después, usó la técnica de poner ojos de cachorro, en un último intento de conseguir que el druida del pueblo jugara con él y con Ideáfix.

Panorámix sonrió nuevamente divertido por la actitud del pequeño. La verdad, costaba de creer que hacía apenas dos días, el niño era en realidad un adulto serio y con la única preocupación de velar por la seguridad de su pueblo… solo pensar en eso, hizo que Panorámix tomara la determinación, más firme que nunca, de no descansar hasta que lograra curar al galo rubio.

Viendo que su estrategia no había funcionado con el viejo druida, Astérix decidió probar suerte con Obélix, que ya había acabado de limpiarlo todo y ahora se acercaba al resto de ocupantes de la cabaña. Cuando estuvo ya a su lado, Astérix abrió la boca para hablar, pero un ruido desde la puerta de entrada le frenó en seco.

“Hola de nuevo, ya he terminado la ropa” anunció la señora Edadepiédrix con voz alegre.

“Vaya sí que se ha dado prisa, mi buena señora” dijo Panorámix, admirado por la velocidad con la que la mujer había hecho su trabajo de costura.

“Naturalmente Panorámix, Astérix debe sentirse cómodo ¿no? Es por eso que he ido tan rápido como he podido. Ahora bien, necesito que se lo pruebe por si hiciera falta hacer algún arreglo” explicó la mujer de pelo castaño.

“Pero yo quiero seguir jugando con Ideáfix” protestó el galo más joven.

“Podrás jugar con él cuando te hayas cambiado, te lo prometo” dijo Obélix en esta ocasión. Y después añadió:

“Además te será más fácil jugar con él si llevas ropa que no te vaya demasiado grande”

Astérix frunció el ceño, todos estaban en su contra, no era justo, la vida de un niño no es fácil. Miró uno a uno a cada adulto y cuando se dio cuenta de que no lograría convencerles de lo contrario, suspiró admitiendo la derrota. Entonces levantó los ojos hacia la señora Edadepiédrix y dijo:

“Está bien, pero me cambio solo”

“¿Estás seguro de ello Astérix?” preguntó Panorámix que como los demás, estaba sorprendido de la decisión del niño.

“Sí, yo solo” dijo de nuevo el pequeño galo con la voz más convincente que pudo sacar.

La señora Edadepiédrix miró sorprendida primero a Astérix y después a Panorámix. Cuando el druida la miró, primero se encogió de hombros y después asintió indicándole que le diera la ropa al chico. Ella de inmediato le entregó las prendas recién hechas y Astérix corrió al instante hacia las escaleras para subir al piso superior. Su ropa nueva era idéntica a la que llevaba habitualmente pero adaptada a su nuevo tamaño corporal, naturalmente.

Al cabo de un rato, el pequeño galo volvió a bajar con la ropa ya puesta, todos se sorprendieron al ver que se la había puesto correctamente. Fue tal el asombro que lo único que pudo decir la señora Edadepiédrix fue:

“Hay que ver lo listo que es este chico”

Panorámix y Obélix sólo pudieron asentir ante esta afirmación. Ciertamente, Astérix estaba demostrando ser un chico muy curioso y muy listo. Tenía algunos arrebatos o poco interés en lo que se le mandaba, pero eso era normal teniendo en cuenta que en verdad era un niño de tres años. Era algo totalmente impensable exigirle que actuara como un adulto.

La señora Edadepiédrix fue la primera en salir de su estupor, al darse cuenta de que el pequeño niño les miraba con cara extrañada, ella le dijo:

“Bueno, vamos a ver cómo te sienta”

Entonces se adelantó y se arrodilló frente a Astérix y comenzó a inspeccionarlo. Al principio el galo rubio se ruborizó por la acción de la mujer, pero cuando la señora Edadepiédrix le hizo darse la vuelta para ver cómo le quedaba la ropa por la espalda, se tranquilizó ligeramente, aunque su rostro seguía tan rojo como el de un tomate.

“Bien debo decir que la ropa te queda como anillo al dedo y que no hace falta modificar nada, por lo que puedo decir que mi trabajo aquí a finalizado” dijo la mujer con aire de satisfacción.

“Bueno, ya que todo está perfecto, me voy, cuídate mucho Astérix, y vosotros también Obélix, Panorámix e Ideáfix” se despidió la señora Edadepiédrix.

“Adiós mi buena señora, y muchas gracias por su trabajo” contestó Panorámix.

“Adiós y gracias por la ropa” dijo Astérix justo después de su druida.

Cuando la mujer de pelo castaño se fue, Astérix corrió hacia donde se hallaba el repartidor de menhires y con voz alegre le preguntó:

“¿Quieres venir a jugar con Ideáfix y conmigo? Por favor, por favor, por favor”

Obélix miró al pequeño galo primero sorprendido pero poco después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se agachó el nivel de Astérix y poniendo ambas manos sobre sus hombros le dijo:

“Está bien, por Tutatis ¿A qué quieres jugas?”

“¿Podemos jugar al escondite?” preguntó el joven galo con emoción evidente en su voz.

Obélix abrió los ojos como platos, pues sabía que jugar a ese juego suponía un gran riesgo… sobre todo porqué, aunque Panorámix no se lo había contado, sabía muy bien que Astérix era un experto en salir de la aldea sin que nadie le viera, es más, puede que el cómo lo hacía para salir del pueblo sin que le vieran sea el único secreto que el joven galo jamás ha compartido con su mejor amigo. A decir verdad, Obélix recordaba sorprenderse cada vez que Astérix había regresado a su casa, sucio, lleno de barro y con pequeños moretones y cortes por todo el cuerpo. No entendía qué era lo que su amigo hacía para acabar en semejante estado, y el galo rubio jamás dijo una palabra respeto al tema, simplemente de vez en cuando desaparecía un rato y luego regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado, siempre del mismo modo.

El repartidor de menhires miró con preocupación evidente a Panorámix, sabiendo el peligro que corría Astérix, lo mejor era no perderle de vista, pero por otro lado, ¿cómo decírselo al pequeño sin herir sus sentimientos?

Panorámix por su parte también se había sorprendido, y compartía la preocupación del galo pelirrojo con respeto a lo de dejar a Astérix sin vigilancia, así que cuando Obélix le miró con esa expresión clara de estar pidiendo ayuda, el viejo druida se acercó a los dos galos y llamando la atención del galo rubio dijo:

“Astérix, no creo que sea una buena idea, verás… si estás con Ideáfix, Obélix te encontrará enseguida”

“¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso posible Panorámix?”

“Ideáfix y yo tenemos una fuerte conexión, soy incluso capaz de entender lo que me dice, así que si estás con él, os encontraré enseguida y el juego ya no será divertido. Además Ideáfix tiene muy buen olfato, así que si es él el que busca también te encontraría enseguida” explicó Obélix intentando sonar lo más convincente posible y añadió:

“Además, si eres tú el que la lleva, me encontrarías enseguida” dijo moviendo los brazos para mostrar su cuerpo. “Es difícil para alguien que está un poco rellenito esconderse” finalizó el gran galo.

“En resumen, si jugáis a este juego, pronto te aburrirás, es mejor que juguéis a otra cosa” concluyó el druida acariciándose la barba.

Astérix frunció el ceño y parecía estar enfadado. Miró a Obélix de forma sospechosa y dijo:

“No me creo que tengas esta… conexión con Ideáfix, eso es imposible y ¿Qué puedes hablar con él? Eso es aún más imposible”

El galo pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente, había muchos aspectos, muchos pequeños detalles que Astérix conservaba en su persona, a pesar de ser solamente un niño. El repartidor de menhires se levantó y con voz suave se lo explicó todo al galo rubio:

“No es tan difícil de entender, hace aproximadamente un año, encontré a Ideáfix que en ese momento era un cachorro recién nacido. Si no le hubiera ayudado, lo más probable era que hubiese muerto. Lo cuidé tan bien como supe, pero nunca olvidé el resto del pueblo, por si eso te preocupa… para abreviar, supongo que como me tomé muy enserio lo de cuidar a Ideáfix, eso hizo que entre los dos naciera un vínculo muy fuerte que se ha mantenido hasta ahora ¿lo entiendes?”

Astérix miró a Obélix aún un poco escéptico por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero sabiendo las ganas que siempre había tenido su mejor amigo de tener un perro, al menos cuando todavía tenían la misma edad, le hizo pensar que el gran galo le estaba diciendo la verdad… pero aun así, Astérix no alcanzaba a comprender por qué no querían que jugara al escondite. ¿Eran esas las verdaderas razones o había algo más que no querían contarle? No podía decirlo con certeza. A decir verdad, el pequeño galo no entendía por qué desde que se habían levantado, estaban los dos adultos pendientes de todo lo que hacía. Era como si fueran sus sombras y el galo rubio estaba empezando a impacientarse por este hecho.

En realidad lo de jugar al escondite era en parte para jugar, obviamente y en parte para poder descansar un poco de la vigilancia intensiva que estaba sufriendo desde que fue rescatado. Solo quería un poco de tiempo para él mismo y el tiempo para cambiarse no era suficiente, pero estaba bastante claro que ni Panorámix ni Obélix estaban dispuestos a concedérselo… tendría que hallar otro método para evadirles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que no hay nada que decir excepto que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y hasta el próximo.


	9. Primer asalto

En la plaza de la aldea todo el mundo estaba intentando realizar sus actividades habituales, Ordenalfabétix vendía su pescado, Esautomátix golpeaba un trozo de hierro en su yunque, el hierro que había sido calentado previamente estaba empezando a tomar la forma de espada. Los golpes repetidos eran el acompañamiento habitual de las conversaciones que animaban cada mañana el pueblo, pero esta mañana era notoriamente distinta. El vendedor de pescado gritaba como de costumbre, anunciando que su pescado era fresco, pero su voz sonaba apagada y algo oscura, de igual modo, los golpes de martillo del herrero parecían erráticos y más flojos de lo que era habitual en él. Casi parecía que el estado de ánimo de todo el mundo se veía reflejado en sus actos

Y es que, a decir verdad, el ambiente general entre todos era apesadumbrado y nadie se atrevía a hablar muy fuerte del tema. Sólo los niños seguían como siempre, ya que nadie les había contado lo que le había pasado al guerrero rubio, sus padres habían acordado ocultárselo para que ellos mantuvieran su inocencia, pero aparte de ellos, todos los demás habitantes estaban consternados por todo lo que había sucedido.

Además de Obélix y Panorámix, sólo la señora Edadepiédrix había visto Astérix desde su reciente transformación. Y ella, a pesar de saber que el galo rubio estaba bien, al menos de salud, no quería propagar a los cuatro vientos los detalles de su estado, pues hablando con sinceridad, ni ella misma sabía el estado real en el que se hallaba el galo.

Abraracúrsix había salido a dar un paseo como cada mañana mientras su mujer había ido a comprar. El jefe de la aldea vio el estado general de sus subordinados y no pudiendo aguantarlo más les llamó para que se reunieran:

“Hijos míos, mis amigos, por favor abandonad estos rostros tristes y melancólicos-”

“¿Cómo puedes decir esto? Oh Abraracúrsix nuestro jefe” preguntó uno de los aldeanos.

“Sí sobre todo después de lo que le ha sucedido a Astérix” añadió otro.

“Los dioses se han vuelto contra nosotros si permiten que algo así le suceda a uno de los nuestros” dijo otro de entre la multitud que ahora se reunía entorno al dirigente.

“Y no debemos olvidar que los romanos intentaron llevárselo, ¿quién dice que no lo intentarán de nuevo?”

Abraracúrsix, desde su escudo, miró a cada uno de los que le rodeaban. Ellos tenían razón, el saber que uno de los suyos podría y seguramente estaba en grave peligro no era un buen augurio de los dioses, y no podía culparles por sentirse como se sentían, pero por otra parte, como jefe de la aldea, era su obligación velar por la paz y a ser posible luchar por mantener una actitud positiva en las circunstancias difíciles, en una palabra, tenía la misión de mantener viva su esperanza.

Su aldea se había enfrentado a muchos peligros en el pasado, incluso antes de que Astérix tomara la posición de guerrero de la aldea, y la situación actual, aunque realmente imprevista, no era muy distinta a las anteriores. Mientras lograran que el niño galo permaneciera entre los muros del pueblo estaría a salvo de los romanos, Panorámix por su parte seguro que hallaría el modo de devolverle a su estado anterior, y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad.

Su gente necesitaba esperanza, Abraracúrsix lo sabía, y era él el que debía infundirles esta esperanza.

“Sé muy bien que la situación es delicada, pero no debéis desanimaros, seguro que Panorámix hallará el modo de cambiar de nuevo a Astérix y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes. Pero hasta que eso no suceda, debemos intentar que nuestro amigo se sienta cómodo y contento, pues seguro que a pesar de ser un niño, él también debe estar sufriendo… o por lo menos todo esto le debe resultar muy extraño ¿lo entendéis?”

La gente miró a su jefe con vergüenza reflejada en sus ojos y una punzada de culpabilidad floreció en su interior. Sabían que no era fácil el conflicto con el que estaban tratando, pero también sabían que aun debía ser más difícil para Astérix, pues él era el principal afectado en todo el asunto y seguro que el galo rubio debía estar muy confundido, lo reflejara o no.

Hubo algunos que comenzaron a imaginar también lo que debía estar sufriendo Obélix, pues no era ningún secreto para nadie que los dos galos eran amigos inseparables, más que eso, eran como hermanos, por lo que si a alguno de los dos le sucedía algo, el otro estaba de inmediato a su lado ayudando en lo que fuera posible. Siempre había sido así, desde que ambos galos eran pequeños y este vínculo se hizo más fuerte después del accidente de Obélix con la marmita del druida de la aldea.

“… haremos todo lo que podamos oh Abraracúrsix nuestro jefe” dijo Esautomátix en nombre de todos los aldeanos.

“Sí, haremos lo que podamos para que nuestro amigo esté cómodo” añadió Ordenalfabétix. Al igual que muchos otros, el pescadero sentía un gran respeto por Astérix. El pequeño guerrero aunque bajo de estatura, siempre había logrado mantener a su pueblo y sus habitantes fuera de peligro.

Ordenalfabétix recordó en ese momento algo que sucedió cuando eran niños. Era el día del tercer cumpleaños de Astérix y Obélix y todos se preparaban para este gran acontecimiento que sólo sucedía una vez al año.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Astérix y Obélix estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol mientras todo el mundo transportaba mesas de aquí para allá. Otros estaban cocinando el plato típico del pueblo, jabalí asado. Naturalmente, Gelatina, la madre de Obélix era la que los hacía más buenos, por lo que ella estaba a cargo de la comida en general._

_Por otra parte Astronómix y Obelodálix junto con los demás aldeanos se estaban encargando de preparar las mesas y organizarlo todo, bajo la atenta dirección de sus esposas, que querían que todo estuviera perfectamente preparado._

_Los dos amigos observaban divertidos el revoloteo de personas de un lado a otro. Aun no tenían edad suficiente para entender por completo lo que sucedía, pero sin embargo sí sabían que lo que hacían los adultos era para celebrar algo importante, como cuando preparaban un banquete después de atizar a los romanos. De repente Obélix miró a Astérix y le dijo:_

_“Zi un día tengo un perro, le pondré el nombre de Ideáfix”_

_Su amigo se giró sorprendido y preguntó:_

_“¿Y por qué ese nombre Obélix?”_

_“No zé, me guzta” respondió el niño pelirrojo con aspecto distraído._

_Astérix lo pensó unos instantes, en verdad sabía que su amigo deseaba tener un perro, y no podía negar que la elección del nombre no estaba mal, no la verdad era un nombre bastante bonito y sería genial tener un perro con ese nombre. Miró nuevamente al galo de traje de rayas y le puso una mano sobre su hombro._

_“Sí es verdad, es un nombre perfecto, por Tutatis” le dijo finalmente._

_“¿A que zí?” dijo nuevamente Obélix con un tono de satisfacción en la voz._

_Los dos amigos se rieron por eso. Entonces vieron como unos niños mayores se acercaron a ellos. Entre la multitud de niños galos estaban Esautomátix, Ordenalfabétix… y varios más. Asurancetúrix también venía aunque un poco apartado de los demás, su rostro reflejaba una ligera preocupación._

_Los recién llegados se detuvieron justo enfrente de los dos galos y entonces Esautomátix se adelantó y mirando a Astérix fijamente preguntó:_

_“Por Belenos Astérix ¿por qué eres tan bajito?”_

_El galo rubio se sorprendió por esa cuestión tan repentina, por lo que lo único que pudo responder fue:_

_“No lo sé”_

_Los chicos mayores se miraron entre ellos y entonces uno dijo:_

_“Con ese tamaño nunca serás capaz de hacer nada bien”_

_“¡Eso no es cierto, por Tutatis!” respondió Astérix con voz enojada. No soportaba cuando se metían con él por su tamaño. Era bajito, sí, ¿Y qué? Eso no era ningún crimen._

_“Oh ¿De verdad? ¿Puedes llegar a la mesa para comer?” preguntó Ordenalfabétix con un ligero tono de burla en su voz_

_“… no” respondió el niño galo mirando al suelo avergonzado, la verdad, sus padres se las habían tenido que ingeniar para que Astérix pudiera llegar a la mesa por sí sólo, pues el pequeño galo era demasiado testarudo como para buscar una alternativa._

_“Yo a tú edad sí que llegaba” dijo otro de los galos._

_Astérix cerró las manos en puños y comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Un dolor agudo se instaló en su pecho, casi parecía como si una espina se estuviera clavando en su corazón, y le dolía tanto que le daban ganas de llorar, aunque hizo todo lo posible para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, no quería demostrar debilidad frente a los chicos mayores._

_“Bueno eso no es-” trató de decir, pero los otros niños no le dieron la oportunidad, pues comenzaron a gritar:_

_“¡Astérix es un enano! ¡Astérix es un enano!”_

_“Eh… muchachos os estáis pasando” intentó decir Asurancetúrix, pero los demás niños enseguida le hicieron callar. El niño, aspirante a bardo, no soportaba cuando alguien se metía con otro más pequeño e indefenso._

_Astérix, por su parte, tembló aún más que antes y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza que ejercía en un intento de controlar su ira. Entonces gritó de nuevo diciendo:_

_“¡No! ¡No es verdad!”_

_Obélix que estaba a su lado vio que Astérix había cerrado los ojos, puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y entonces se dio cuenta de que pequeñas gotas de agua, como perlas brillantes, se estaban formando en las comisuras de sus ojos, al niño galo le dolió en el alma ver que su amigo estaba a punto de llorar. Astérix casi nunca lloraba, sólo lo hacía cuando algo realmente grabe pasaba. Si eso era una broma, ya había ido demasiado lejos, así que salió en defensa de su amigo._

_“Dejad en paz a mi amigo, por Tutatiz”_

_“Tú no te metas gordinflón, estamos hablando con Astérix, no contigo” dijo otro de los niños._

_“¡Yo no eztoy gordo! Zólo un poco rellenito” replicó el chico pelirrojo._

_“Esautomátix, por Belenos, eso ya es suficiente” dijo de nuevo Asurancetúrix intentando frenar la discusión antes de que fuera aun peor. Pero el hijo del herrero se giró hacia el chico rubio y le dijo:_

_“Cállate Asurancetúrix, déjalo ya, si no quieres estar aquí, vete.” Hizo un gesto como si casi obligara a Asurancetúrix a irse y entonces se giró de nuevo a los dos galos menores y dijo:_

_“¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah sí, Astérix es demasiado bajito para hacer algo bien, es un inútil”_

_“Retira lo dicho” susurró Astérix._

_“¿Qué?” preguntó Esautomátix sorprendido del atrevimiento del niño de tres años._

_“¡Que retires lo dicho!” repitió el galo rubio con un fuerte grito._

_“Ezo” añadió Obélix como muestra de apoyo a su amigo. A pesar de que no le gustaba pelear, si alguien se metía con su amigo, lo iba a pagar muy caro._

_“¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago?” preguntó de nuevo el hijo del herrero en tono de burla._

_“¡Que vas a descubrir si de verdad soy un inútil!” respondió Astérix. Tras decir estas palabras, el galo más joven se abalanzó sobre Esautomátix y comenzó a golpearlo. El acto tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, pues Astérix nunca, NUNCA se había peleado antes con nadie. Pero sin duda, lo que más sorprendió a todos ellos fue que en ese momento notaron que el galo rubio tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y cayendo por su cara._

_Aun así, eso no impidió que pronto todos los niños estuvieran inmersos en la pelea. Obélix aunque no lo gustaba pelear, en esta ocasión hizo una excepción y luchó al lado de su amigo. Nadie se burlaba de Astérix y se salía con la suya si él podía impedirlo._

_El alboroto que estaban armando los niños fue suficiente como para que los adultos cesaran en lo que estaban haciendo y corrieran a ver qué era lo que pasaba. La escena que encontraron les sorprendió, estaban todos los niños peleando entre ellos y Astérix, a pesar de ser probablemente el más pequeño, en edad y estatura, sin duda era el que estaba asestando los golpes más fuertes, principalmente contra Esautomátix. Los padres se apresuraron a detener la pelea de sus hijos y cuando todo se hubo calmado, llegó la ronda de preguntas, que para evitar conflictos entre los padres, la llevó a cabo el druida del pueblo:_

_“A ver niños, por el amor de Tutatis ¿qué ha sucedido?” preguntó con voz suave pero que a la vez autoritaria._

_“Pues la verdad-” comenzó a decir Esautomátix, cuyo ojo comenzaba a ponerse morado._

_“¡Ha sido culpa mía!” dijo de pronto una voz._

_Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia la fuente de esa voz, quien resultó ser ni más ni menos que Astérix._

_“Me han hecho una pequeña broma y… me he enfadado mucho… yo he empezado la pelea” explicó el pequeño galo. Los demás niños, en especial Obélix, abrieron los ojos con asombro. No podían creer que Astérix iba a cargar con toda la culpa cuando en realidad él había sido la víctima de sus burlas._

_Panorámix por su parte, vio la reacción de los demás niños y sumando esto al hecho de que dudaba de la culpabilidad de Astérix, especialmente por los rastros de lágrimas que estaban a los lados de su cara, se agachó a su lado, le puso una mano sobre su hombro y le preguntó de nuevo:_

_“¿Estás seguro de eso pequeño?”_

_“Sí lo estoy” respondió el galo rubio intentando sonar lo más convincente posible._

_Panorámix lo miró y levantó una ceja con incredulidad y con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su larga barba, decidió que por ahora zanjaría el tema, pero decidió también que más adelante tendría una conversación más profunda con el niño de tres años, este niño parecía ser muy maduro para su edad. El druida se levantó nuevamente y dirigiéndose a todos los niños le habló diciendo:_

_“Bueno, por esta vez, por ser el día que es, lo dejaremos pasar, pero que no se vuelva a repetir, y eso va por todos, ¿entendido?” miró especialmente a Esautomátix y Ordenalfabétix, que solían ser los que siempre iniciaban las peleas o estaban en el centro de ellas._

_“Sí Panorámix” dijeron todos ellos a coro._

_El druida sonrió con simpatía, en realidad, todos ellos eran iguales a sus padres, cualquier excusa era buena para pelearse. Sólo deseaba que estas peleas no se intensificaran en el futuro._

_Cuando Panorámix y los demás adultos quedaron satisfechos, todos se fueron. Entonces,  los niños se giraron hacia Astérix y Esautomátix le preguntó:_

_“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? Sobre todo después de cómo te hemos tratado”_

_El galo más pequeño se encogió de hombros y habló a los demás con voz despreocupada:_

_“Porqué quiero que seamos amigos y no creo que algo como esto nos lo tenga que impedir”_

_Esta respuesta sorprendió nuevamente a todos los presentes. Era admirable que alguien tan pequeño fuera capaz de olvidar y perdonar tan fácilmente las injurias recibidas apenas unos instantes antes y que hablara con esa sinceridad en su voz._

_Esto provocó que un sentimiento de culpabilidad se apoderada de todos ellos. Entonces Ordenalfabétix dijo:_

_“Oh Astérix… siento lo que hemos dicho”_

_“Sí… ahora veo que nos estábamos pasando… lo siento” dijo otro de los niños_

_“Además, que le hayas dejado la cara así a Esautomátix demuestra que no eres un inútil” agregó Asurancetúrix en un tono de broma, pero eso solo le costó un golpe por parte del hijo del herrero._

_Astérix miró entonces a Esautomátix evaluando el daño que le había causado y al ver su ojo prácticamente negro, sintió una ola de vergüenza y con voz tímida le dijo:_

_“Lo siento Esautomátix, ¿te he pegado demasiado fuerte?”_

_El hijo del herrero se frotó el ojo y otras contusiones que habían salido por los golpes recibidos. La verdad, le dolían, pero les quitó importancia y le dijo al galo más joven:_

_“Oh no es nada, lo tenía merecido… ¿amigos?”_

_Le tendió la mano a Astérix. El niño más pequeño miró la mano extendida hacia él, entonces sonrió y tendiendo su propia mano agarró la de Esautomátix diciendo:_

_“Amigos”_

_Fin del Flash back_

* * *

Sí, sin duda, esa fue la primera vez en la que Astérix demostró lo que valía. Les dio una lección a todos ellos, a pesar de que eran mayores que él, les enseñó que a pesar de las dificultades, aunque todo parecía ir mal, siempre había esperanza y todo podía mejorar.

Fue a partir de entonces, que todos ellos comenzaron a admirar y a respetar al joven galo. Durante el banquete que se celebró en honor de los dos, todos ellos se alegraron al ver la cara de felicidad en el rostro de Astérix cuando recibió como regalo una espada de madera hecha por el padre de Esautomátix.

Naturalmente, Obélix también recibió un regalo, el suyo fue una talla de madera con forma de perrito y pintada de blanco. Por la reacción del pequeño galo, quedó claro para muchos que no podía existir un regalo mejor para el niño pelirrojo.

Ese día quedó grabado para siempre en la mente de Ordenalfabétix. Sí, por su forma de ser, Astérix se ganó el respeto del pueblo entero con el paso de los años, el pescadero no tenía ninguna duda de eso y no era de extrañar que ahora que estaba en la situación en la que se encontraba, todos ellos quisieran ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Harían lo que hiciera falta para mantener a Astérix a salvo de los romanos.

“Astérix es nuestro amigo y se merece eso y mucho más” dijo el vendedor de peces.

“Sí es cierto, él ha arriesgado su vida muchas veces por nosotros, no podemos abandonarlo en estos momentos” agregó Esautomátix.

“Así es amigos míos” proclamó Abraracúrsix. “Pero para ayudarle, por el momento poco hay que podamos hacer… debemos intentar seguir con nuestras vidas, sé que es difícil, pero intentad actuar con normalidad”

“Sí jefe” dijeron varios aldeanos a la vez.

“Muy bien, ahora marchaos todo-”

No había acabado de decir esto, que el escudo bajo sus pies cedió y Abraracúrsix se encontró en el suelo con su capa cubriéndole la cara.

“¡No lo decía por vosotros!” gritó a sus portadores que al irse como los demás aldeanos, provocaron que su jefe cayera al suelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los dos aldeanos que habitualmente llevaban el escudo del dirigente del pueblo, ahora se hallaban lejos de Abraracúrsix. El jefe de la aldea suspiró con frustración, siempre la misma historia, pero en fin, si quería que todos actuaran con normalidad, ese era, sin duda, un buen comienzo.

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña de Astérix, tras aclarar la historia de Obélix e Ideáfix, el druida decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo allí. Cuanto más tiempo estuviera en la cabaña, menos tiempo estaría intentando hallar una cura para el guerrero galo. Así que aunque lo sentía en el alma, se mentalizó que era hora de irse. Con este pensamiento, se levantó y le dijo al gran galo:

“Obélix yo tengo que irme, te dejo a cargo de Astérix, si surge cualquier problema avísame” dijo Panorámix dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

Astérix que hasta el momento había estado jugando nuevamente con Ideáfix, pero cuando vio que el druida estaba a punto de marcharse, se levantó del suelo, acomodó al perrito entre sus pequeños brazos y corrió a su lado.

“¿A dónde vas Panorámix?” preguntó con un timbre de extrema curiosidad en su voz.

“Voy a mi casa a trabajar en mis pociones” respondió el druida, casi había olvidado lo curioso que podía llegar a ser Astérix, independientemente de su edad.

“Ah vale” dijo Astérix más para sí mismo, entonces añadió:

“Ten cuidado Panorámix, no me gustaría que te pasara algo”

Los  ojos del druida del pueblo se abrieron con asombro. A pesar de que era Astérix el que estaba en una mala situación, aunque él no se daba cuenta de ello, aún seguía preocupándose más por los demás que por sí mismo. Era en verdad una cualidad sumamente extraña, a veces incluso entre los adultos, pero Astérix hacía parecer que fuera lo más natural del mundo. Panorámix sonrió con ternura al pequeño galo y agachándose a su nivel de ojos le aseguró:

“Astérix, tienes un gran corazón, es sin duda una bendición de Belenos, pero este viejo loco ha pasado por muchas cosas con sus brebajes y pociones, así que aunque te lo agradezco, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí, tendré el máximo de los cuidados” _y más ahora, con lo que he causado_ , pensó para sí el viejo druida.

Panorámix se levantó nuevamente y salió de la cabaña dejando a Astérix, Obélix e Ideáfix atrás. Con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia su casa, sin detenerse para hablar con nadie, era indispensable que se pusiera a trabajar cuando antes en una cura para el guerrero galo.

Cuando llegó a su pequeño santuario, se quitó la bolsa que llevaba colgada del hombro y del interior sacó la cantimplora con el brebaje que había causado todo este lío. Inmediatamente comenzó a trabajar, primeramente recopilando todos los ingredientes que recordaba haber usado en la elaboración de esta poción. Sabiendo lo que había utilizado, podría buscar los elementos que contrarrestaran los efectos del brebaje.

El viejo druida colocó sobre la mesa todos los ingredientes que recordaba, aunque por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que faltaba alguno, aun así, el druida no se desesperó, pues gracias a Tutatis, y a los muchos años de experiencia, había adquirido la costumbre de anotar sus progresos o fracasos en un pergamino que siempre dejaba sobre la mesa…

¿Dónde estaba el pergamino?

Panorámix miró por encima de la mesa, levantando cada frasco, cada manojo de hierbas, todo lo que había sobre la mesa, escudriñando cada centímetro de su superficie de trabajo, buscando el documento, pero fue incapaz de hallarlo.

“¡Oh por el amor de Tutatis! ¿Dónde puede estar?” dijo en voz alta mientras golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera perdido un documento tan importante? Un tarro con algún tipo de polvo se volcó a causa del golpe y se derramó por encima de la superficie.

“Oh no” se quejó el viejo druida mientras comenzó a recoger el polvo antes de que se esparciera por todas partes y fuera más difícil de limpiar.

Había en la cabaña un búho que había hecho de una de las vigas del espacio su propio hogar. Se fijó el pequeño animal en la situación del druida y su evidente frustración y entonces se dio cuenta de que a los pies del hombre de larga barba había un objeto que largo y muy fino, e intuyendo que debía ser importante para el dueño de la cabaña que le permitía vivir allí, voló hasta el nivel del suelo y con una de sus garras lo recogió y posteriormente lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Panorámix al principio miró sorprendido el pergamino que ahora yacía sobre la mesa, luego esbozó una sonrisa y mirando a su “huésped” le dijo:

“Muchas gracias amiguito”

El búho soltó un graznido en respuesta, a decir verdad, le gustaba poder ayudar al hombre, pues él siempre había sido muy bueno. Desde el primer instante en que lo descubrió en el interior de su choza, le permitió quedarse y jamás lo echó. Además, a veces se encontraba que el druida le había dejado algo de comida que el búho tomaba con gratitud.

Sí, se podía decir que el animal alado consideraba que Panorámix era prácticamente su dueño y vivía feliz a su lado.

Por otra parte, a Panorámix no le importaba la presencia del búho en su casa. A decir verdad, lo agradecía, pues gracias a esto podía disfrutar de un poco de compañía e incluso en algunas ocasiones, como la de hace unos momentos, el pequeño animal le era de mucha ayuda.

Centrándose de nuevo en la tarea que tenía entre manos, el druida de la aldea examinó detenidamente el pergamino, buscando las últimas anotaciones que había hecho. No tardó en hallar lo que estaba buscando e inmediatamente comprobó uno por uno, que todos los ingredientes que había escrito en el pergamino, estuvieran ahora sobre la mesa.

Tras el recuento concluyó con que le faltaban un par de ingredientes que para su consternación no estaban entre sus reservas. Tendría que ir al bosque a buscar lo que le faltaba. Parecía que los dioses le estuvieran haciendo pagar caro su error.

Panorámix suspiró con frustración. Esta sería la tercera vez en dos días que iba al bosque. La verdad, tenía recelos de ir allí… al menos en estos momentos, cuando Astérix… y todos los aldeanos estaban todavía intentando adaptarse a su nueva situación, pero por otra parte, si postergaba su excursión al gran espacio arbóreo, más peligro corría el pequeño galo de caer nuevamente prisionero de los romanos y si eso llegaba a suceder, el viejo druida jamás se lo perdonaría.

Era ya cerca del mediodía cuando Panorámix tomó la decisión de ir al bosque. Si se daba prisa en poco tiempo podría estar de vuelta y seguir trabajando. El druida no podía creer que había pasado casi la totalidad de la mañana en casa de su amigo. Realmente, cuando disfrutas con la compañía, el tiempo pasa volando, además de ser uno de sus mejores amigos, resulta que Astérix es un niño, lo que hace que el tiempo aun parezca ir más rápido, dadas las travesuras que realizaba el joven galo.

El hombre de capa roja había recogido ya todo el material necesario para ir a buscar lo que necesitaba y lo había depositado en la bolsa que posteriormente se colgó en el hombro, cuantas veces había ido a recoger sus ingredientes con esa bolsa. Era prácticamente su fiel compañera de viajes, junto con su hoz de oro, hoz que recibió cuando recibió el título de druida, y aunque hacía muchos años que eso sucedió, Panorámix lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer mismo.

El druida salió de su cabaña y se encaminó hacia la entrada del pueblo. Durante el recorrido, se encontró a Falbalá junto con su esposo Tragicómix. Ambos galos habían venido a pasar una temporada en la aldea, especialmente porqué al parecer el padre de Falbalá se había resfriado y hasta la fecha no había logrado reponerse por completo. Por este motivo, la joven decidió venir y cuidar a su padre hasta que él estuviera bien  naturalmente, Tragicómix además de no oponerse, se había ofrecido a acompañar a su mujer y ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

“Hola Panorámix ¿adónde vas?” preguntó la mujer de larga melena rubia.

“Hola pequeña, voy al bosque un momento a buscar algo que necesito” dijo Panorámix casi sin detenerse, el tiempo era oro para él, y no podía malgastarlo hablando con nadie.

“Oh por Tutatis ¿y ese algo no puede esperar, oh druida?” intervino Tragicómix poniendo una de sus fuertes manos sobre el hombro de Panorámix.

“Me temo que no” contestó el druida. Estaba algo molesto de que le hubieran obligado a detenerse, pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo.

“Lo siento Panorámix, pero me temo que es peligroso salir ahora mismo” replicó el joven galo con una mirada de determinación pero mezclada con algo de preocupación.

“Soy consciente de ello, pero si queremos que todo vuelva a la normalidad cuando antes, es indispensable que vaya a buscar el ingrediente que me falta” explicó el druida. Deseaba proseguir con su misión lo antes posible. No podía perder más tiempo.

“Si lo deseas oh druida, puedo ir yo a buscarlo” se ofreció Tragicómix. El joven galo sentía un gran respeto por Astérix, pues él y Obélix les salvaron la vida en una ocasión a Falbalá y a él. También era sabido por todos que el druida del pueblo hacía todo lo posible para ayudar a que volviera a su estado original, así que Tragicómix pensó que si podía hacer algo para ayudar, sería al menos una forma de devolverles el favor a Astérix y Obélix.

“Te lo agradezco Tragicómix, pero dudo que pudieras reconocer lo que necesito, además, tu sitio está aquí, con tu esposa” explicó el druida.

No era que Panorámix rechazara deliberadamente la ayuda del joven, pero el conocimiento de las distintas clases de plantas, así como sus propiedades medicinales, mágicas, venenosas… no era algo que se adquiriera enseguida, requería años y años de práctica y manipulación.

“… está bien, pero ten cuidado oh druida” dijo finalmente Tragicómix al ver que Panorámix tenía razón. Sólo deseaba que no le pasara nada al druida mientras estuviera en el bosque.

“Cierto Panorámix, ten mucho cuidado” añadió Falbalá que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación.

A ella también le gustaría poder ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. De hecho había pensado en visitar al niño galo en algún momento del día.

“Gracias, lo tendré” respondió sinceramente el druida del pueblo. Honestamente agradecía las muestras de afecto y preocupación que demostraban los habitantes del pueblo, eso le hacía ver muy claro que este era el lugar al que pertenecía. Este y ningún otro.

Ya en el bosque, Panorámix se adentró en lo profundo, hacia una zona muy espesa y poco iluminada, pues era en esa zona en la que crecía la planta que necesitaba.

A pesar de que al druida le gustaba pasear por el bosque, el día de hoy sentía que había algo extraño. No podía ubicarlo, pero un sentimiento de peligro le estaba torturando y eso le hacía estar hipervigilante, controlando constantemente todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Por alguna extraña razón Panorámix tenía la sensación de que algo iba a suceder si no se daba prisa, así que apretó el paso y avanzó tan rápido como pudo hacía el lugar de destino.

Cuando llegó allí, no tardó en encontrar la planta que buscaba. Se agachó y utilizó su hoz para cortar varios tallos de dicha planta. Cuando juzgó que ya tenía suficientes, con cuidado guardó los tallos en su bolsa y la hoz la colgó de nuevo en su cinturón.

En la mente de Panorámix, la peor parte ya había pasado, ahora solo quedaba regresar a la aldea. Con ese pensamiento el druida se encaminó de nuevo hacia su hogar. A medida que andaba y se acercaba al pueblo, esa horrible sensación de peligro inminente no se desvanecía, al contrario, parecía que cada vez era mayor y el hombre de barbar blanca no podía entender por qué.

De repente, mientras estaba atravesando un claro, en un punto de ese claro el suelo bajo sus pies cedió inexplicablemente y Panorámix sintió como si la tierra se lo estuviera tragando. Cayó en un agujero que no había notado, pero lo más extraño fue que no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, sino que se quedó atrapado en una… ¡red!

En ese momento la realidad chocó contra él. La abrumadora sensación de peligro… eran los romanos, le habían tendido una trampa, y él había caído en ella como un jabato, pero esto no era lo que más preocupaba a Panorámix, no, lo que más le preocupaba era que si le cogían, ¿cómo podría hacer que Astérix volviera ser el de antes?

“Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que hemos pescado un druida, ¿no es así muchachos?” dijo uno de los legionarios que hasta ese momento había permanecido oculto entre los arbustos.

“Sí eso parece” dijo otro en tono de burla.

“¡Por Tutatis! ¡No podréis retenerme para siempre!” dijo Panorámix con furia.

“Oh ya lo sabemos, pero aprovecharemos cada instante que tengamos, te lo aseguro druida” dijo de pronto una voz. El propietario de ésta se acercó lentamente al agujero hasta que Panorámix le pudo ver. Era un romano vestido de forma demasiado elegante como para ser un soldado. Eso sólo podía significar que probablemente era un enviado de Roma, y más probable aún, que fuera el que sugirió la idea de llevar a Astérix a Roma.

Ese pensamiento hizo que la sangre del druida comenzara a hervir de rabia. Pensar que Astérix podría haber ido a parar a la capital del Imperio, bajo el yugo de Julio César… suerte que lograron rescatarlo.

“Bien soldados, coged al druida y volvamos al campamento, ha llegado el momento de iniciar la siguiente fase del plan”


	10. Hora de comer

“Muy bien niños, las clases han terminado, ya podéis iros” dijo Asurancetúrix  cuando llegó la hora de acabar.

Los niños al escuchar esto, recogieron de inmediato y en menos de un minuto ya no quedaba ni un alumno en el recinto de la escuela. Esto no sorprendió a Asurancetúrix, siempre hacían lo mismo, y cuando ellos eran pequeños, la mayoría de ellos también lo hacían. A decir verdad, solían ser Astérix, Obélix y él mismo los últimos en abandonar la escuela. Obélix porqué esperaba a Astérix y los dos galos rubios porqué siempre tenían preguntas para Panorámix. Era indudable que los dos galos tenían una sed de conocimiento mayor que el resto de niños, lo cual, según les dijo el druida en varias ocasiones, era una extraordinaria cualidad, y les animaba a seguir creciendo en ella.

El bardo, recogió también sus propias pertenencias, mientras pensaba en sus propios años escolares. Se encaminó hacia su cabaña, en la que comenzó a vivir al poco tiempo de iniciar su carrera como bardo. Dejó allí todo lo que había cogido para impartir sus clases, y cuando terminó, se fue directo a la cabaña de Astérix para ver cómo estaba el guerrero rubio. Era ya cerca del mediodía, así que supuso que Obélix y él no tardarían en ir a comer.

Durante el trayecto desde su casa a la casa de Astérix, estuvo pensando seriamente en lo que iba a decir. No sabía si alguno de los otros galos había ido a ver el guerrero rubio. Solamente conocía el caso de la señora Edadepiédrix, pero ella fue para cubrir necesidades del niño galo… era distinto. Además, la señora Edadepiédrix, al igual que Karabella, no era nativa de la aldea. Ella había nacido en un pueblo cerca de Lutecia, y por encrucijadas del destino, acabó en la aldea y se enamoró de la última persona que cualquiera de los aldeanos hubiera podido imaginar, del viejo Edadepiédrix. Fue una sorpresa para todos, pero a la vez se alegraban por ambos, pues se notaba que la señora Edadepiédrix amaba a su marido y él por su parte, se desvivía por hacer feliz a su mujer. Era algo realmente conmovedor, era verdadero amor.

Cuando el bardo llegó a la cabaña de Astérix, se quedó en la puerta, no sabía qué hacer, no se atrevía a entrar sin más, ¿y si asustaba al muchacho? Eso era lo último que deseaba. Jamás le había gustado ver a un niño asustado o llorando, y más si era por su culpa.

Asurancetúrix podía escuchar ladridos mezclados con risas procedentes del interior. Sin duda, Astérix se estaba divirtiendo con Ideáfix, supuso el bardo. Quizás sería mejor pasar en otro momento, y no interrumpir el juego del niño… las risas cesaron y fueron seguidas por la voz de Obélix y la respuesta de Astérix. Ambas voces estaban amortiguadas por la puerta, por lo que el bardo no pudo comprender lo que decían. Asurancetúrix decidió que lo mejor era irse, no quería molestar y en estos momentos, creía que solo iba a ser eso, una molestia.

Entonces, cuando iba a marcharse, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió revelando a un sorprendido Obélix con el pequeño Astérix sobre sus hombros y a Ideáfix situado cómodamente entre sus grandes brazos.

“Por Tutatis Asurancetúrix, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?” preguntó el repartidor de menhires tras recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, ciertamente, no esperaba encontrarse a alguien detrás de la puerta.

“¿Este es Asurancetúrix?” preguntó Astérix y por su tono de voz, parecía algo sorprendido.

“Sí, sí que lo es” respondió Obélix con una sonrisa.

“Yo… esto… no, nada, si ya me iba” dijo el bardo intentando escabullirse cuando antes del lugar. Quizás había sido un error venir, ¿qué iba a pensar Astérix de él? Esto podría resultarle muy confuso… más de lo que ya lo era toda la situación para él.

“En realidad… me gustaría que te quedaras” le dijo Obélix frenando el hombre rubio. De hecho, el tallista de menhires agradecía profundamente haberse encontrado al bardo allí. Si no, se habría visto obligado a llevarse a Astérix con él, corriendo el riesgo de perderlo de vista, algo que Obélix no quería que pasara por nada del mundo.

Al escuchar estas palabras, sin saber exactamente por qué, la mente de Asurancetúrix se llenó con un poco de temor. Por lo que intrigado preguntó:

“Por Belenos Obélix, ¿ha pasado algo?”

El repartidor de menhires abrió los ojos como platos y enseguida dijo:

“No, no, no ha pasado nada. Es solo que necesito que alguien vigile a Astérix mientras voy a buscar algo de comer” explicó el galo pelirrojo. Jamás se lo habría perdonado si por su culpa algo le sucedía a su mejor amigo.

Al escuchar la explicación de Obélix, el bardo se extrañó, ¿ir a buscar comida? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesidad había de que el gran galo hiciera algo semejante?

“¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso no hay nada aquí?” preguntó intrigado.

“No… Astérix ciertamente fue al bosque a cazar ayer, pero no cazó nada y encima sucedió lo de… esa poción y fue capturado por los romanos, así que no, no hay nada de comer” explicó Obélix. En cierto modo podía comprender la confusión del bardo, él no estaba tan cerca de Astérix como el galo pelirrojo. No podía culparle por no saber algo como eso.

“Eso tiene sentido… ¿y qué harás? ¿Ir al bosque a cazar?” casi al instante lamentó haber preguntado eso. Sabiendo que los romanos habían intentado llevarse a Astérix a Roma, era improbable, por no decir imposible, que Obélix pensara en llevarse a su amigo al bosque. Al menos no hasta que revirtieran los efectos de la poción del druida del pueblo.

“Oh no, ¡por Tutatis! ¡No puedo estar fuera tanto tiempo! Cogeré jabalíes de mi reserva especial” protestó Obélix con un ligero toque de temor en la voz ante la pregunta del bardo. Ni por un segundo se le había pasado por la cabeza al gran galo de llevar a Astérix al bosque. Por Belenos, eso sería una temeridad.

A pesar de la metedura de pata de Asurancetúrix, el repartidor de menhires no parecía estar enfadado, para alegría del bardo. Incluso entre los aldeanos, no era una buena idea hacer enfadar a Obélix. Sabían que el gran galo nunca les haría daño intencionadamente, pero aun así, al estar permanentemente bajo los efectos de la poción mágica, era… arriesgado hacerle enfadar.

“Entiendo… lo siento por lo que he dicho… así que quieres que vigile a Astérix mientras estás ausente. ¿Es eso?” proclamó el bardo a modo resumen de todo lo que habían dicho.

“Oh, no te preocupes por eso y, exacto, necesito que vigiles a Astérix. ¿Me harías ese favor?” dijo Obélix.

“Por supuesto, pero… ¿no sería más fácil que lo llevaras a tu casa y cocinaras allí?” razonó el bardo.

“Lo había pensado, pero creo que es mejor que Astérix esté en un lugar que conozca mejor, es decir, en su cabaña” contestó el repartidor de menhires, a decir verdad, no recordaba mucho de lo que hacía cuando tenía tres años, pero sí estaba seguro de que en aquella época, Astérix no venía tan a menudo a su casa como cuando fueron algo mayores.

“Tienes toda la razón… está bien, yo vigilaré a Astérix hasta que vuelvas” concluyó el bardo. En cierto modo, se sentía alagado de que el repartidor de menhires le confiara la tarea de vigilar al niño galo.

“Obélix, Obélix” intervino de repente Astérix que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

“¿Sí Astérix?” preguntó el galo pelirrojo con dulzura. Ver a Astérix tan pequeño e inocente, casi hacían que Obélix se sintiera como un padre. ¿Era así como se habían sentido sus padres cuando él nació?

Obélix miró al pequeño galo quien su vez le miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces el muchacho con voz emocionada pidió:

“Dile a Asurancetúrix que coma con nosotros, por favor”

Esta súplica tomó por sorpresa a los dos galos adultos. Obélix le miró sorprendido. ¿Realmente su mejor amigo acababa de pedirle que invitara a un desconocido a comer? Aunque claro, Asurancetúrix no era un desconocido, y Astérix ya le había reconocido, así que… en realidad, estaba invitando a un amigo. Además, el repartidor de menhires recordaba que el bardo siempre se había llevado muy bien con los dos, especialmente desde el día en el que tuvieron su primera pelea. Así que, ¿por qué no? En verdad, que Astérix tuviera la iniciativa de invitar a un amigo a comer, quizás quería decir que poco a poco estaba volviendo a ser el de antes… o al menos, Obélix tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

“… eh… está bien Astérix” dijo el gran galo, entonces miró al bardo y preguntó:

“Asurancetúrix ¿te apetecería comer con nosotros?”

El recién nombrado salió de su estupor al oír las palabras de Obélix, sinceramente a él también le había sorprendido la petición del pequeño galo, en realidad se imaginaba que Astérix no se relacionaría demasiado con los demás, pues sus amigos eran todos adultos ahora, y él era el único niño. Sin duda eso debía ser abrumador para el chico. Pero era innegable que le agradó que fuera el propio Astérix el que solicitaba que el bardo les acompañara en la comida, así pues, sonrió tiernamente y contestó:

“Será un placer, gracias”

Panorámix estaba preocupado, muy, muy preocupado en realidad, en estos momentos se hallaba en el campamento de Babaorum atado a una mesa de madera en el interior de una tienda. Desde su posición, podía ver un par de guardias vigilando la entrada.

Si no lograba escapar de allí pronto, los otros galos pronto notarían su ausencia y probablemente irían a buscarlo al bosque, dejando la aldea con menos protección y por tanto más vulnerable a posibles ataques de los romanos… a la posibilidad de que cogieran a Astérix nuevamente. Eso era algo que el druida no podía permitir.

“Hola druida, espero que estés cómodo” dijo Lucius Flordelotus entrando en la tienda con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Panorámix miró al recién llegado con una expresión severa, más bien furiosa en su rostro y lo más secamente posible preguntó:

“¿Qué es lo que planeas romano?”

El senador romano fingió asombrarse por la pregunta. Entonces se cruzó de brazos y con un toque de admiración también fingida en su voz dijo nuevamente.

“Oh directo al grano ¿cierto? Ya me habían dicho que no eres de los que se andan por las ramas”

El viejo druida frunció el ceño. No soportaba  que se burlaran de él, y este hombre… sin duda no era una excepción, es más, por ser claramente un enemigo, aun hacía que este sentimiento se intensificara con él.

“No me importa lo que hayan dicho de mi modo de proceder, me importa más lo que pueda estar maquinando esa perversa mente, por Tutatis”

Ciertamente, aunque este romano no le inspiraba confianza, ninguna en absoluto, le atemorizaba lo que pudiera haber planeado.

El enviado de Roma se paseó por la tienda con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda. Mientras caminaba iba hablando, más para sí mismo que para Panorámix en realidad.

“Ah, ¿por qué contarle mis planes a mi prisionero?”

Luego miró nuevamente al druida atado y con voz alegre le dijo:

“Lo único que se te permite saber de mi plan, druida, es que muy pronto ya no estarás solo, espero a otro… invitado”

Los ojos de Panorámix se abrieron como platos. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber a quién se refería el romano como a otro invitado. Casi al instante, todo el temor que pudiera sentir el viejo druida, se transformó en odio, odio contra ese romano en concreto, pues sabía que el resto de los legionarios únicamente cumplían órdenes de este hombre maquiavélico.

Mirando Lucius Flordelotus directamente a los ojos, prácticamente le gritó:

“No te atreverás romano, te puedo asegurar que si vas a por él una fuerza que ni alcanzas a imaginar vendrá a por ti”

La reacción del senador romano sorprendió a Panorámix, pues ese hombre comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, como si supiera algo que el druida ignoraba. Cuando las risas del hombre se calmaron, habló de nuevo y su voz todavía mantenía ese tono jovial, como si no temiera lo que podría provocar apoderarse de Astérix así sin más.

“Oh ¿te refieres a ese galo gordinflón? Dudo mucho que decida atacarme mientras tenga una espada contra el cuello de su _pequeño_ amigo, por Júpiter”

Ahora la expresión del druida de la aldea cambió nuevamente de furia a horror puro. Por Tutatis, este hombre estaba completamente loco, y lo que era pero, que si en verdad hacía lo que acababa de decir, sería muy, muy malo para Obélix, eso le destrozaría y Panorámix estaba seguro de que jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

“Eres despreciable, romano” le dijo entre dientes. La verdad, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no decir insultos peores. Pero a pesar de lo que acababa de decir el druida, a Lucius Flordelotus no pareció importarle, es más casi parecía como si le hubieran halagado.

“Ya lo sé, por eso soy senador” le dijo con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Entonces, el enviado de Roma abandonó la tienda dejando al druida solo de nuevo.

Después de visitar al druida del pueblo de los irreductibles, Lucius Flordelotus se encaminó a la tienda del Centurión. Aún tenía detalles que ultimar, sobre todo si quería que su plan tuviera éxito, debía actuar con rapidez, el tiempo era oro. Cuando entró en el espacio reservado a Caius Marsupialus, le encontró leyendo lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas tablillas. Inmediatamente se interesó y se acercó al dirigente del campamento para averiguar de qué se trataba.

“¿Qué es eso si puede saberse Centurión?” preguntó el recién llegado.

“Las respuestas de los otros campamentos a su petición de atacar el pueblo de los galos, senador” respondió Caius Marsupialus como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

“¿En serio? Por Minerva, eso es excelente, ¿y bien? ¿Qué dicen?” se entusiasmó Lucius Flordelotus al saber que los otros campamentos ya habían contestado a sus peticiones. Naturalmente, esperaba que todos estuvieran a favor de su plan.

“Todos dan la misma respuesta. Estiman que este plan es una locura y que supone un riesgo demasiado grande como para aceptarlo” explicó el Centurión con voz aburrida. Casi parecía que el dirigente del campamento había estado esperando que el resto de fortificaciones romanas dieran esta explicación y se negaran a aceptar y participar.

“¿Y eso que significa exactamente? Por Júpiter” replicó el enviado del Cesar, aunque a decir verdad, ya se imaginaba lo que significaba la negativa del resto de campamentos. Su actitud cambió de optimismo inquebrantable a furia total en menos de dos segundos.

“Significa que estamos solos en esto, y que los otros campamentos no están dispuestos a ayudarnos” volvió a decir Caius Marsupialus, a él también estaba empezando a hartarle esta situación. ¿Por qué le había tocado a él estar en medio de todo este problema? Los dioses debían estar divirtiéndose mucho a causa de sus problemas. ¿Qué les había hecho él para merecer todo esto?

“¡Por Neptuno! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Es una insubordinación!” se quejó Lucius Flordelotus. ¿Cómo era posible que unos soldados que habían jurado lealtad a Roma desobedecieran una orden directa? ¿Qué les había pasado durante este tiempo en la Galia? ¿Dónde quedó el valor que se desprendía de ellos al abandonar la capital rumbo a estas tierras? Ahora no eran más que un grupo de gallinas asustadas de cuatro campesinos.

“¿Y qué culpa tengo yo? Yo he cumplido, en todo, sus órdenes. No sé qué más puedo hacer” dijo nuevamente Caius Marsupialus. La verdad, en este momento desearía poder ser el Centurión de cualquiera de los otros tres campamentos, no del de Babaorum.

El enviado de Roma miró al centurión con ira apenas contenida, y aunque sabía que el hombre que se hallaba ante él era el único que le hacía caso, no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar pasar esta oportunidad, así que le dijo simple y llanamente:

“Sigue adelante con el plan Centurión”

“¡¿Cómo?! ¿Sin el apoyo de los otros campamentos? ¡Eso es una locura!” protestó el dirigente del campamento. Incluso suponiendo que hubieran tenido el apoyo de los otros campamentos, el plan era arriesgado, pero hacerlo ellos solos… había una clara diferencia entre temeridad y locura y estaba claro que el senador les estaba pidiendo que cruzaran esa línea y cometieran la más grande de las locuras, algo que Caius Marsupialus no estaba dispuesto a hacer, y mucho menos, obligaría a sus hombres a hacerlo. Por otro lado, el senador romano no pareció tomarse muy bien el comentario del dirigente del campamento, por lo que le amenazó con voz claramente enfada:

“He dicho que siga adelante con el plan Centurión. De lo contrario, acabará en la arena del circo con los leones”

En opinión del senador tampoco les estaba pidiendo tanto a estos legionarios, sólo quería generar una distracción para que mientras tanto, un grupo de hombres se infiltrara en el pueblo y capturara al niño galo… no era tanto pedir ¿verdad? Sobre todo cuando la peor parte, que es capturar al druida, ya estaba hecha. Sin el hombre barbudo, el resto del pueblo será vulnerable. Y si además se apoderaban del guerrero galo antes de que recuperara su aspecto original, casi podrían decir que tenían la victoria asegurada, que por fin podrían vencer a los irreductibles galos. ¿Cómo pueden decir los demás campamentos que es un riesgo demasiado grande? Lo que sí es un riesgo es no intentarlo… cuanto más tiempo perdieran, más probabilidades había que los planes del senador se torcieran.

“¿Y por qué no les dice lo mismo a los otros centuriones? ¿Qué le he hecho yo para merecer esto?” dijo nuevamente Caius Marsupialus. Estaba harto de ser el que aguantara todas las ideas que se le ocurrían al enviado de Roma, así como sus arrebatos de ira.

En estos momentos, parecía obsesionado por capturar a Astérix. Ya tenían al druida ¿no? Sin él, el guerrero rubio no podría recuperar su edad verdadera, y por tanto, los galos estarían desprovistos de la inteligencia y coraje de ese galo.

Pero aun así, todavía estaba pendiente el tema del galo gordinflón. El Centurión no estaba seguro de que sus hombres pudieran resistir lo suficiente como para mantener distraído a ese galo mientras buscaban y capturaban a Astérix… eso era imposible, pues era seguro que Obélix los derrotaría a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... no necesitaba la ayuda del resto de aldeanos para ello, pero entonces, ¿cómo cumplir las órdenes del hombre que tenía delante sin arriesgar su vida y la de sus legionarios?

A Astérix se le notaba que estaba contento, por fin había un adulto dispuesto a jugar con él. No era que no le gustara estar con Panorámix y Obélix, pero ambos habían sido muy reacios a jugar con él, y no era tan divertido. En cambio, Asurancetúrix, desde el momento en el que Obélix le dejó bajo su cargo, estuvo jugando con él todo el tiempo, y eso para Astérix era mucho más interesante que lo que había hecho en toda la mañana. Hubo un rato en el que el bardo se ofreció a cantar para él, pero el chico se negó a ello. Prefería jugar que escuchar canciones.

Asurancetúrix al principio pareció sentirse un poco ofendido por no poder demostrar su talento al niño galo, pero a pesar de todo, estaba claro que al bardo le gustaban los niños, y se le daba muy bien cuidar de ellos. Además, el hombre rubio conocía un montón de juegos divertidísimos con los que no había necesidad de salir afuera para practicarlos, lo que supuso para el bardo una mayor facilidad para tener al niño galo vigilado.

En estos momentos los dos galos estaban jugando a menhir, pergamino o espada mientras que Obélix se estaba encargando de preparar los jabalíes para comer. A Ideáfix le habían permitido salir a fuera para hacer lo que un perro tiene que hacer, pero ahora estaba de nuevo en la casa sentado al lado de su amo y moviendo la cola animadamente.

Obélix estaba a punto de terminar de cocer el tercer jabalí, aún le quedaban un par más por preparar, pues él siempre comía mínimo tres jabalíes.

Astérix acababa de ganarle otra partida a Asurancetúrix, el bardo se dio cuenta de que a pesar de tener tres años, el pequeño galo ya poseía una mente estratega admirable. Era curioso que no recordara algo como esto cuando ambos eran niños. Siempre habían jugado juntos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que cuando jugaban a romanos contra galos, siempre ganaba el equipo en el que estuviera Astérix, probablemente, esta habilidad para anticipar los movimientos de sus adversarios era la que en múltiples ocasiones le había llevado a la victoria en sus juegos.

Astérix pareció que ya estaba cansado de jugar a menhir, pergamino o espada, así que dirigió su mirada hacía el galo pelirrojo que en estos momentos estaba sacando el tercer jabalí del fuego. Se levantó y corrió a su lado, entonces le preguntó:

“Obélix, ¿te falta mucho? Tengo hambre”

“No, ya queda poco Astérix. Pronto podremos sentarnos a comer, no seas impaciente” respondió el gran galo. A decir verdad, él también tenía hambre, pero no podía mostrar una actitud infantil delante de Astérix. Al menos no por ahora. Astérix necesitaba a alguien que fuera fuerte en todos los aspectos, a alguien a quien pudiera recurrir si se sentía asustado, solo, perdido, confuso… y Obélix tenía que ser ese alguien.

“Está bien” dijo Astérix un poco desanimado. Quería comer cuando antes le fuera posible.

Asurancetúrix se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a los dos galos. Los miró divertido, pues por lo que sabía, habitualmente la situación era al revés de la que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Para distraer al pequeño Astérix y permitirle a Obélix acabar de preparar la comida, le preguntó al repartidor de menhires:

“Obélix, ¿quieres que pongamos la mesa?”

“Si eso me haría un gran favor, por Tutatis, gracias Asurancetúrix” respondió el galo pelirrojo. De este modo, él podía centrarse únicamente en la tarea de cocinar. El bardo agitó la mano como para quitar importancia al asunto mientras decía nuevamente:

“Oh, no hay de qué, por Belenos, al fin y al cabo, es mi modo de agradecer vuestra amabilidad al invitarme a comer”

Dicho esto, se acercó al niño galo y arrodillándose ante él le habló diciendo:

“Vamos Astérix, prepararemos la mesa tú y yo”

Astérix frunció el ceño ligeramente, como si estuviera o bien debatiendo interiormente lo que debía hacer o intentando recordar algo, el bardo no podía asegurarlo. Entonces el chico miró al adulto rubio y dijo:

“Mamá siempre dice que los invitados no tienen que trabajar… ¡Ya pongo yo la mesa!”

Nada más acabar con estas palabras, corrió hacia un estante en el que guardaban todos los platos, vasos, cubiertos y demás instrumentos de comer. Asurancetúrix estaba gratamente sorprendido. La mayoría de niños, incluyéndose él mismo, detestaban la tarea de preparar la mesa. Pero Astérix no solo lo hacía de buen grado sino que además prefería hacerlo solo antes que permitir que su invitado le ayudara.

El bardo vio al niño galo intentó alcanzar el estante en el que estaban los platos, pero no llegaba, entonces, él también al estante dispuesto a echar una mano.

“Deja que te ayude Astérix”

“No, ya puedo” protestó el pequeño. Entonces corrió hacia la mesa y con trabajo arrastró un taburete hasta llegar al estante. Una vez hecho esto, se subió a él y cogió lo que necesitaba. Entonces saltó y lo llevó a la mesa.

De este modo, el bardo vio, sorprendido por segunda vez en poco tiempo, como el pequeño se las arreglaba para él solo preparar la mesa para que los tres galos pudieran comer. Finalizada su tarea, Astérix dirigió su mirada hacia Ideáfix y le preguntó a Obélix:

“Obélix, ¿Dónde come Ideáfix?”

Obélix miró primero a su mejor amigo y después a su pequeña mascota. Entonces miró nuevamente a Astérix y sonriéndole cálidamente señaló un pequeño recipiente que descansaba en una silla cercana a la chimenea mientras decía:

“Él come de este cuenco, como esta mañana”

El niño rubio moró el cuenco, el cual no había advertido hasta ahora y dijo simplemente:

“Ah vale”

Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Obélix acabara de preparar la comida. Cargó con los jabalíes y los llevó a la mesa. Entonces los tres galos se sentaron en ella y comenzaron a comer. Astérix estaba muy animado contándole detalladamente a su amigo todos y cada uno de los juegos a los que había jugado con Asurancetúrix.

El repartidor de menhires escuchaba divertido todo lo que le contaba Astérix. Esto reforzaba en el gran galo la idea de que había tomado la decisión correcta al dejar a Astérix bajo el cuidado del bardo del pueblo. Él sabía cómo tratar a los niños, dejando de lado si era un buen profesor o no.

Obélix levantó la vista hacia Asurancetúrix y se dio cuenta de que el bardo estaba ruborizado escuchando todo lo que contaba el niño galo. Esta escena, provocó una fuerte risa a carcajadas por parte del gran galo y el silencio y miradas de sorpresa en respuesta por parte de los dos galos rubios e Ideáfix. Cuando el galo pelirrojo se percató de que le estaban mirando, se calló de golpe y se sonrojó, pero a decir verdad, tenía que admitir que la escena valía esas risas.

“¿Panorámix? ¿Estás aquí?” se escuchó de repente desde el exterior. Casi al instante, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y un galo rubio vestido con pantalones de cuadros azules y blancos, sin camisa y con una capa roja. A diferencia de los demás galos, este galo, a pesar de parecer adulto, no tenía bigote como los demás. Cuando el galo entró, miró a los ocupantes de la cabaña que estaban terminando de comer y sintiendo que a lo mejor les había interrumpido, les dijo:

“Oh siento molestaros, Obélix, Asurancetúrix y Astérix”

Astérix miró al recién llegado con cara de extrañeza. A pesar de que ahora era más pequeño que los demás galos, eran fácilmente reconocibles ya que llevaban las mismas ropas que cuando eran niños, al menos, Obélix y Asurancetúrix las llevaban, así que los otros aldeanos con quienes compartió su infancia debían vestir si no igual, de un modo similar a cuando eran pequeños.

Pero este galo, nunca le había visto antes, o al menos, no recordaba haberle visto. Así que, ¿quién era? ¿Qué hacía aquí? El modo más fácil de hallar las respuestas, era preguntando a Obélix, y eso es exactamente lo que hizo:

“¿Quién es él?”

“Se llama Tragicómix” respondió el gran galo. Entonces Asurancetúrix tomó la palabra diciendo:

“Hola Tragicómix, ¿sucede algo?”

El más joven de los adultos, miró al bardo y con voz ligeramente preocupada contestó:

“Buscaba a Panorámix, no le he encontrado en su cabaña y suponía que a lo mejor estaba aquí. ¿Está?”

“No, no está” respondió el tallista de menhires. A decir verdad, era extraño que Panorámix no se hubiera por la cabaña de Astérix ni una sola vez para comprobar cómo estaba el pequeño galo desde que se fue hacía ya un buen rato.

“Esto es malo…” dijo Tragicómix más para sí mismo que para los demás.

“¿A qué te refieres Tragicómix?” preguntó Asurancetúrix. Una sensación de temor comenzó a invadir su mente.

“Hace un buen rato, Falbalá y yo nos hemos encontrado a Panorámix que se iba al bosque… pero parece que todavía no ha vuelto” explicó Tragicómix. Al escuchar sus palabras, Obélix y Asurancetúrix al instante se pusieron de pie, esa era una noticia muy grave, o al menos dada la situación actual de la aldea, podía generar un gran alboroto.

“Espera un segundo, ¿estás insinuando que-?” comenzó a preguntar de nuevo el bardo, ahora su preocupación por el druida de la aldea había alcanzado niveles estelares. El recién llegado no dejó que el bardo terminara la frase y dijo lo que los tres adultos estaban pensando.

“Sí, Panorámix ha desaparecido”


	11. Escapando

“¡¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?!” preguntó Obélix, sus pequeños ojos abiertos al máximo de su capacidad. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo podía Tutatis permitir que les sucedieran tantas desgracias juntas? Con todo lo que estaba pasando, recibir ahora esta noticia… primero fue Astérix, su mejor amigo se había convertido en un niño pequeño e indefenso y por poco fue llevado a Roma, y ahora se encontraban con que su druida, el único capaz de curar al guerrero de la aldea, había desaparecido y no sabían dónde estaba.

Fue un duro golpe para el gran galo. ¿Y sí le había sucedido algo? ¿Y si estaba herido? O peor, ¿y si los romanos, conscientes de la situación, habían cogido a Panorámix para evitar que curara a Astérix?

Si esto era cierto, había la posibilidad de que su mejor amigo, alguien con quien había crecido y que siempre había estado a su lado en todo momento, sobre todo después de su incidente con la poción mágica, alguien a quien consideraba un hermano, se quedara atrapado para siempre bajo ese aspecto, sin recordar todo por lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían hecho juntos, las aventuras que habían vivido… y lo mismo que con el repartidor de menhires, con el resto del pueblo. Para Astérix todos ellos tendrían que ser niños como él. Y por ahora sólo había visto a Asurancetúrix y a él mismo, ¿qué sucedería cuando viera al resto de los galos con los que había crecido ser adultos? ¿Cómo podría acostumbrarse a vivir con, en cierto modo, extraños?

Ciertamente, en el pueblo había otros niños, y seguro que el niño rubio podría hacerse amigo de ellos, pero en el caso de Obélix, él perdería a alguien que había sido fundamental en su vida, que le había ayudado en tantas y tantas ocasiones… y ahora él no era capaz de devolverle el favor.

Fue tal la sorpresa de Obélix, que de repente sintió como si el aire no fuera capaz de llegar a sus pulmones, por lo que le daba la impresión de que se iba a ahogar, esto provocó que su respiración saliera en jadeos rápidos, además tuvo la sensación de que sus piernas no eran capaces de sostener su peso, se sintió mareado y comenzó a tambalearse peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

Asurancetúrix estaba cerca del gran galo y cuando vio que Obélix comenzaba a tambalearse, él y Tragicómix, quien también se había percatado de la situación del tallista de menhires, se apresuraron a ponerse a su lado y le instaron a sentarse en el taburete en el que había estado sentado hacía apenas un par de minutos. La madera crujió en respuesta al tener que soportar repentinamente el peso del repartidor de menhires.

“Gracias” murmuró Obélix, estaba seguro de que habría caído al suelo si hubiera permanecido de pie.

“Por Tutatis, no hay de qué mi buen amigo” respondió Tragicómix, el adulto más joven admiraba profundamente a Obélix, no solo por su fuerza permanente, sino más por la sincera amistad que demostraba unirlo a Astérix, por su sencillez general, porqué nunca alardeaba de su fuerza ni abusaba de ella, al menos no conscientemente, y siempre procuraba pensar bien de la gente que conocía. Por todo eso y mucho más, Tragicómix admiraba a Obélix. Él había sido el primero y el que con más ahínco había buscado a Astérix el día anterior. Su preocupación por el bienestar de los demás, fue algo que sorprendió gratamente al marido de Falbalá.

Cuando se aseguraron de que el gran galo se había tranquilizado ligeramente, el bardo miró al adulto más joven y preguntó:

“¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Panorámix se fue al bosque?” él también estaba preocupado por la desaparición del druida, pero necesitaba conocer todos los detalles antes de poder emitir cualquier juicio o decidir el modo en el que debían proceder a continuación, y estaba claro que debía ser él quien se encargara de hacerlo, pues Astérix por razones obvias no podía, Obélix estaba en un estado de ánimo demasiado afectado como para tomar decisiones y Tragicómix no vivía en el pueblo, sólo venía de vez en cuando, por lo que no conocía con exactitud las costumbres que seguía Panorámix ni los demás habitantes del pueblo.

“No lo sé, supongo que alrededor de dos horas” respondió Tragicómix tras pensarlo unos instantes. Era una suposición aproximada, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que hacía que le había visto por última vez, justo antes de que se fuera al bosque y el hecho de que nadie le había vuelto a ver después de eso. Tragicómix no era de los de dejarse llevar por el pánico, y era cierto que él no sabía cuánto tiempo solía estar el druida en el bosque cada vez que iba allí, pero con la situación que estaban teniendo entre manos, aunque no hacía falta llegar a la paranoia, tampoco estaba de más preocuparse un poco más de lo habitual. 

“¿Y te dijo lo que había ido a buscar?” volvió a preguntar el bardo del pueblo. No era inusual que su druida estuviera tanto tiempo en el bosque, eso siempre dependiendo de lo que hubiera ido a buscar, pero por otra parte, tal y como estaba Astérix y también el estado general de la aldea, era muy poco probable que Panorámix se ausentara por tanto tiempo.

“Dijo algo acerca de un ingrediente que necesitaba, yo me ofrecí para ir a buscarla por él, pero Panorámix se negó diciendo que yo no podría reconocer la planta que él necesitaba… quizás hubiera sido mejor que le acompañara” explicó Tragicómix. El joven se dio cuenta de que cuantos más detalles pudiera aportar mejor, así que contó todo lo que sabía, todo lo que podía recordar de su anterior encuentro con Panorámix.

“¿Sólo habló de una planta?” preguntó el bardo un poco sorprendido. Eso sí que era extraño, cuando el druida iba al bosque, normalmente volvía con su saco lleno de plantas, pero ahora que pensaba en ello, el día anterior, Asurancetúrix había visto al druida salir de la aldea y volver al cabo de un rato con su bolsa llena de suministros recogidos en el bosque. Así que, ¿por qué motivo iba a volver al día siguiente al bosque? ¿Era que quizás le faltaba algo indispensable para curar a Astérix? si este era el caso, entonces seguro, _seguro_ , que ya habría vuelto.

“Hasta donde yo sé, sí, mencionó únicamente un ingrediente” contestó Tragicómix un poco más intranquilo que antes al escuchar el tono de voz del bardo. Si él que conocía a Panorámix actuaba de este modo, entonces en verdad algo grave debía estar pasando.

Asurancetúrix puso una mano debajo de su barbilla y la otra en la cadera, adoptando de este modo una postura clásica de pensamiento, entonces comenzó a hablar más para sí mismo que para todos los que estaban en la cabaña.

“Entonces sí que es raro, por Belenos, cuando nuestro druida va al bosque, suele tardar un rato, pero eso es porque normalmente debe recoger varias plantas o ingredientes, pero tratándose únicamente de una planta… dos horas es demasiado tiempo”

Tragicómix asintió en acuerdo con los pensamientos del bardo y añadió:

“Eso me pareció a mí, por Tutatis, es por este motivo que le estaba buscando”

Asurancetúrix le miró y aunque su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación, sonrió y le dijo al adulto más joven:

“Has hecho bien Tragicómix, pero ahora debemos alertar a Abraracúrsix nuestro jefe cuando antes”

“Estoy de acuerdo” dijo Tragicómix.

“Id yendo vosotros… enseguida os alcanzo” dijo Obélix el cual había permanecido en silencio pero atento a lo que se dijera. Para el repartidor de menhires, toda esta situación era muy caótica y le estaba costando mucho mantener una actitud positiva, aunque lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dos adultos rubios miraron al gran galo y asintieron en comprensión, pues aparte de Astérix, el tallista de menhires era otro de los galos más cercanos a Panorámix, así que no era de extrañar que la noticia de su desaparición le hubiera afectado profundamente. Ambos salieron silenciosamente de la cabaña, dejando tras ellos a Obélix, Astérix e Ideáfix. En estos momentos, su mayor preocupación era la de avisar a Abraracúrsix de los recientes sucesos.

Astérix por su parte, estaba asustado, había estado escuchando todo lo que decían los adultos. ¿Panorámix había desaparecido? Esto no era nada bueno, nada en absoluto. A pesar de saber que la mayoría de los adultos de la aldea eran sus amigos, al niño galo aún se le hacía difícil aceptar eso, en realidad, Panorámix era el único que estaba igual a como él recordaba, aunque también era cierto que no había visto a muchos de los aldeanos desde que se había despertado, pero aun así, si todos eran adultos como Obélix… ya no tenía amigos a sus con quienes siempre había jugado.

Con todos estos pensamientos, aunque sabía que estaba entre los suyos, Astérix no pudo evitar sentirse solo, sin su druida que le ayudara a comprender y aceptar la situación, se sentía perdido. ¿Por qué Tutatis había permitido que sucediera esto? ¿Acaso había hecho algo para disgustar a los dioses? ¿Qué sería lo siguiente que sucediera, que el cielo se les cayera sobre sus cabezas?

Astérix entonces levantó la vista y vio a Obélix que su mejor amigo todavía sentado en el taburete, sus grandes manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y tenía la cabeza agachada, sus ojos mirando en algún lugar indeterminado de sus manos. Su aspecto general mostraba claramente que para él también había sido una dura noticia el saber que a Panorámix podría haberle sucedido algo.

Cuando Astérix le vio en esa postura, sintió vergüenza, vergüenza de sí mismo, pues estaba claro que él no era el único que sufría por la desaparición de Panorámix. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta? Aún un poco dubitativo, el pequeño galo se acercó a Obélix. Ideáfix ya estaba sentado junto a su amo, con las orejas caídas y gimiendo lastimosamente, como si quisiera demostrar que él también compartía los sentimientos del tallista de menhires.

Cuando Astérix llegó al lado de su amigo y cuando vio que él no se había percatado de su presencia, puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la enorme rodilla del galo pelirrojo. Obélix bien sea porqué vio la mano o bien porqué notó que alguien le tocaba, salió de su mundo de pensamientos y levantó la vista hasta encontrarse con los profundos ojos de Astérix. El galo rubio le miraba con preocupación, pero cuando vio que había llamado su atención, sonrió y le dijo del modo más convincente que pudo:

“No te preocupes Obélix, ya verás cómo encontraremos a Panorámix” la verdad, él mismo esperaba que lo que le acababa de decir a Obélix fuera cierto, pues de lo contrario… no, prefería no pensar en eso. Panorámix volvería, tenía que creer con todas sus fuerzas que lo haría.

Obélix vio que a pesar de estar claramente asustado por lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Panorámix, Astérix seguía intentando mantener una actitud positiva, animando a los demás a pesar de las adversidades. El tallista de menhires nunca supo cómo lo hacía su amigo para actuar de este modo tan admirablemente optimista a pesar de tenerlo todo en su contra. Y Obélix no exageraría en lo más mínimo si afirmara que es gracias a esta actitud tan especial que siempre ha demostrado el pequeño guerrero en múltiples ocasiones que la aldea ha salido de los peligros a los que se ha enfrentado.

El gran galo esbozó una sonrisa, Astérix tenía razón, seguro que encontrarían a su druida, además… debía mantenerse fuerte, por Astérix. Así pues, le dijo al pequeño galo:

“Sí, tienes razón, no debemos perder la esperanza… quizás sea mejor que me vaya a ver a nuestro jefe”

Obélix apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y la usó como punto de sujeción para levantarse. Cuando ya estuvo de pie, puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y se encaminó hacia la entrada, pero fue detenido por la sueva voz del niño galo:

“Obélix… ¿puedo venir contigo?” le preguntó con un tono ligeramente tímido en su voz.

El galo pelirrojo se giró sorprendido para mirar al pequeño galo, casi había olvidado que Astérix sólo tenía tres años. A decir verdad, Obélix estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer esto con su amigo a su lado, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a punto de dejar el pequeño galo solo en la cabaña, en el fondo pensaba que Astérix, _su_ Astérix iría tras él para reunirse los dos con Abraracúrsix e intentar de este modo hallar una solución al problema que tenían entre manos.

Obélix echaba de manos hablar con Astérix, explicarle sus problemas y preocupaciones, echaba de menos verle allí sonriendo con su característico casco alado, quería volver a verle de nuevo tal y como era antes independiente y decidido, fuerte, en todos los aspectos de su carácter, capaz de hallar las soluciones que necesitaban en cada momento… el galo pelirrojo se sentía mal al ver a su mejor amigo en el estado en el que se hallaba, pequeño y dependiente de los demás. Pero por otra parte, en cierto modo, al tallista de menhires Astérix le recordaba a Zumodemanzanus, pues al igual que el pequeño niño romano, su mejor amigo era bastante listo para su edad y al igual que él, un chico muy despierto. Pero eso no quita que si Obélix hubiera ido con Astérix al bosque ese día…

“Obélix, ¿pasa algo?”

Obélix parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer se había quedado perdido en su mundo de pensamientos, otra vez, esto no era algo habitual en él. Bajó su mirada hacia el niño rubio, intentando recordar lo que él le había dicho. De pronto, pareció recordarlo y dijo:

“¿Qué? Ah no, nada, no pasa nada, esto… sí, quizás sea mejor que vengas conmigo, no puedes quedarte aquí solo aunque Ideáfix se quede contigo ¿no?”

Astérix dejó escapar un vítor de alegría, al fin podría salir a fuera, pues llevaba toda la mañana encerrado y ya estaba un poco harto.

“¡Bien! ¡Vámonos!”

“¿Cómo decís? Por Belenos ¿Qué Panorámix ha desaparecido?” Abraracúrsix estaba sentado en su silla, situada en lo alto de una escalera de mano, en el centro del espacio de su cabaña. La estancia, a pesar de estar dividida por la mitad por una gran cortina, era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar en su interior a prácticamente la totalidad de la población de la aldea.

“Así es, oh Abraracúrsix nuestro jefe, Panorámix ha desaparecido y tememos que haya podido sucederle algo” respondió Tragicómix. Él y Asurancetúrix habían llegado hacía poco a la cabaña del jefe de la aldea y ya le habían relatado entre los dos, los sucesos acaecidos desde la última vez que el druida fue visto.

“Por Tutatis ¿no creéis que estáis exagerando un poco? Con todo lo que ha pasado, es normal que los nervios estén un poco exaltados” intentó razonar el jefe de la aldea. Lo último que necesitaban en estos momentos, era otro motivo de preocupación.

“Me temo que no exageramos, oh jefe” dijo Asurancetúrix, y después añadió:

“Ambos conocemos muy bien a Panorámix, y sabemos que no estaría fuera tanto tiempo, y menos con todo lo que ha pasado”

Abraracúrsix sabía que el bardo tenía razón, Panorámix, nunca haría algo así, se preocupaba demasiado por todos ellos como para actuar de un modo tan… irresponsable. El jefe estaba comenzando él también a preocuparse severamente ante la incógnita del paradero del druida de la aldea.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de repente, sobresaltando así a todos los que había en su interior. Entonces, entró Obélix acompañado de Astérix y de Ideáfix. El niño rubio parecía estar un poco intranquilo, esto le pareció raro a Asurancetúrix, pues hacía unos pocos minutos, había estado perfectamente feliz en su cabaña. ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido?

“Ya estoy aquí, oh Abraracúrsix” dijo el galo pelirrojo al cerrar la puerta tras él.

“¡Obélix! Bienvenido, y veo que has traído a Astérix contigo” dijo Abraracúrsix al verles entrar. Esta era la primera vez que veía a Astérix desde que se despertó, y no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría el niño.

“Así es, no podía dejarlo solo. Oh y siento el retraso, pero todo el mundo quería saludar a Astérix” y era cierto, el gran galo se encontró con que todos los aldeanos se apiñaron a su alrededor nada más verle, interesándose por el estado del pequeño galo. Astérix estaba tan abrumado al ver a tanta gente que no conocía o… reconocía, que el tallista de menhires tuvo que, casi literalmente, echar a todo el mundo alegando que más tarde podrían ver a su amigo, pero que todos a la vez no.

 _Oh claro eso lo explica todo_ , pensó el bardo. Sabiendo cómo eran las gentes de este pueblo, era normal que Astérix estuviera en ese estado, probablemente, a pesar de su buena fe, seguro que todos habían rodeado a los dos galos, empujándose unos y otros, sólo para ver cómo estaba su amigo rubio.

“¿Abraracúrsix es nuestro jefe?” preguntó de repente Astérix, quién parecía haberse recuperado ligeramente de su conmoción anterior y ahora parecía sorprendido de descubrir que Abraracúrsix era el jefe de la aldea.

“… esto sí, ¿no lo ves? Después de su padre, él se ha convertido en nuestro jefe” respondió Obélix que se había sorprendido por la pregunta. La verdad, llevaba tanto tiempo viendo a Abraracúrsix como su jefe, que se le hacía extraño imaginar a otra persona en ese cargo.

“¿Y dónde está tu hermano? Él era más grande que tú” preguntó nuevamente el pequeño galo intentando pensar con lógica. Sabía que Abraracúrsix tenía un hermano mayor, ¿no debería ser su hermano el jefe de la aldea? Esto no tenía sentido para Astérix.

“Mi hermano se fue de la aldea y ahora vive en Lutecia, mi pequeño Astérix” le explicó Abraracúrsix. La verdad, no le costaba trabajo entender por qué se sorprendía tanto el pequeño galo. Cuando su padre decidió retirarse, muchos creyeron que sería Oceanónix el que tomaría el liderazgo de la aldea y a muchos les contrarió y hasta les disgustó que fuera Abraracúrsix, aunque con el paso del tiempo, el jefe supo estar a la altura de su puesto y acabó ganándose el respeto de todos los aldeanos.

“Ah claro” respondió simplemente Astérix, esa explicación fue más que suficiente para él.

De repente la cortina que separaba el salón con el resto de la casa se tambaleó, y de entre las telas apareció Karabella quien seguramente había estado limpiando o haciendo cualquier otra tarea del hogar. No es que la mujer fuera una maniática de la limpieza, pero sí que le gustaba tener su casa ordenada para las posibles visitas. Cuando la mujer de pelo trenzado vio al pequeño galo, sonrió y acercándose a él le preguntó:

“Hola Astérix ¿cómo estás? ¿Has comido? ¿Quieres un poco de potaje?”

Astérix había visto entrar a la mujer y al igual que con el resto de la gente de la aldea, no sabía quién era ella, pero como no quería parecer maleducado, le respondió:

“Estoy muy bien señora, gracias, y… no quiero nada, ya he comido”

“Oh bueno, está bien, si ya has comido, entonces nada. Ah, y llámame Karabella, ¿te parece bien?” le respondió la mujer del jefe. Ciertamente, se quedó gratamente impresionada de la educación del muchacho. Ojalá más gente en el pueblo fueran como él. Además, el galo rubio pareció encantado con  el hecho de poder llamarla por su nombre, pues con un entusiasmo evidente en su voz respondió:

“¡Sííííí!”

Karabella sabía que su marido tenía asuntos importantes que tratar. No había escuchado de qué se trataba, pero aun así, sabía que era urgente, así que decidió llevarse a Astérix para que el niño no les molestara. Se acercó de nuevo a las cortinas y separándolas ligeramente de modo que se pudiera ver el interior, le preguntó al muchacho:

“Bien, aclarado este punto, ¿quieres pasar adentro a jugar?”

Astérix miró el espacio escondido detrás de la cortina, después a Karabella y finalmente a Obélix. La verdad, se moría de ganas de ver la cabaña del jefe por dentro, pues nunca había estado allí antes, siempre era su padre el que iba. Pero… por otra parte, no quería separarse de Obélix, sabía que ninguno de los otros aldeanos le haría daño, pero se sentía más cómodo cuando su mejor amigo estaba cerca. Así que claramente le dijo a la mujer del jefe:

“No, prefiero quedarme aquí con Obélix e Ideáfix”

Karabella le miró sorprendida. No esperaba que el muchacho se negara a aceptar la solicitud y a pesar de que no quería hacer nada que disgustara al pequeño galo, decidió insistir un poco más, para ver si lograba hacerle cambiar de opinión.

“¿Estás seguro pequeño? Aquí están hablando los adultos, si quieres puedes traer a Ideáfix contigo”

Astérix frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero bien sea por temor a lo que pudiera decir Abraracúrsix o bien sea porqué quería parecer un chico mayor, le dijo a la mujer del jefe:

“Sí… Karabella estoy seguro, quiero quedarme al lado de Obélix”

Karabella estaba a punto de insistir, pero su marido levantó el brazo como señal de que no dijera nada más, pues fue él mismo el que habló esta vez.

“Astérix, creo que es mejor que vayas adentro, vamos a discutir temas importantes y aburridos, si te vas con Karabella te divertirás más que aquí” le dijo hablando con la máxima dulzura posible.

Astérix frunció aún más su ceño. No quería separarse de Obélix, ¿por qué les costaba tanto a los adultos entender esto?

“Pero yo no quiero irme” dijo con un ligero toque de temblor en su voz.

“Astérix” por el tono utilizado por Abraracúrsix, se podía decir que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero al pequeño galo no le importaba.

“¡No, quiero quedarme!” dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

“¡Astérix!” volvió a decir el jefe de la aldea, esta vez con un grito lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que los presentes se estremecieran.

Astérix de repente corrió hacia Obélix y se agarró a la pierna del repartidor de menhires lo más fuerte que pudo mientras decía:

“¡No! ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí, quiero estar con Obélix, no quiero irme!”

Obélix al principio se había sorprendido por la acción de su mejor amigo, pero de repente notó algo húmedo en le zona de su rodilla, y levantando la pierna en la que Astérix seguía aferrándose con fuerza, vio que el niño galo había comenzado a llorar. Esto rompió el corazón de Obélix, quien de inmediato le cogió con una de sus enormes manos y lo abrazó teniendo sumo cuidado para no aplastarlo. El galo rubio rodeo el cuello del repartidor de menhires con sus pequeños brazos mientras que el galo pelirrojo le iba diciendo:

“Vamos Astérix no llores…” entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el jefe de la aldea y dijo:

“Oh Abraracúrsix, si promete no molestarnos, ¿podría quedarse aquí?”

Abraracúrsix no parecía muy convencido, miró a todos los presentes, Obélix le miró con un aire de interrogación en sus ojos, su mujer mantenía una postura firme, parecía ser la única persona que aun consideraba que Astérix no debía quedarse allí, y en cuanto a Asurancetúrix y a Tragicómix, ambos galos parecían no saber que bando escoger.

El jefe de la aldea miró entonces al pequeño Astérix y se sorprendió al ver que este le miraba con unos intensos ojos de cachorro que además brillaban por las lágrimas derramadas momentos antes. Estos pequeños pero profundos ojos oscuros, derritieron el corazón de Abraracúrsix, quien exhalando un suspiro de derrota dijo:

“Está bien, siempre y cuando prometas no interrumpir… si quieres puedes quedarte en ese rincón, al lado de todos los escudos, de acuerdo”

“Bieeen” respondió Astérix, su actitud cambió de inmediato. Saltando de los brazos de Obélix, se fue dónde estaba Ideáfix y lo recogió del suelo. El pequeño perrito comenzó a lamerle la cara efusivamente.

Karabella viendo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, dijo:

“Está bien, haced lo que queráis”

Entonces se dio la vuelta mientras se dirigía al otro lado de las cortinas mientras decía para sí misma:

“Da igual la edad que tengan, todos los hombres son igual de testarudos, esto es inaguantable”

Abraracúrsix ignoró el comentario de su mujer. Sabía que ella le quería y él a ella, pero cuando se enfadaba, era mejor dejarle espacio para que se calmara y no decirle nada.

Volviendo su atención a los ocupantes de la cabaña, dijo:

“Bueno ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah sí, acerca de lo de Panorámix. ¿Vosotros qué sugerís?”

Tragicómix fue el primero en responder a la pregunta de su jefe:

“Yo recomiendo que un grupo reducido de hombres vaya al bosque a buscarlo. De este modo evitamos que cunda el pánico en la aldea y también mantenemos un perfil bajo con los romanos”

“Entiendo lo de evitar que cunda el pánico, pero ¿por qué lo de los romanos?” dijo Abraracúrsix. Sinceramente, no veía qué problema podía suponer el que los romanos les vieran en el bosque buscando, al fin y al cabo, ese era su hogar, su bosque, no de los romanos. El adulto más joven respondió a la pregunta del jefe con la siguiente argumentación:

“Porqué no lo sabemos, pero existe la posibilidad de que los romanos sean responsables de la desaparición de nuestro druida, y por el contrario, si ellos no han tenido nada que ver en esto, es mejor que no sepan que ha desaparecido”

Dicho esto, el silencio se instauró en la cabaña, salvo por las suaves risas de Astérix y algún que otro ladrido de Ideáfix. A decir verdad, a ninguno de ellos se les había ocurrido, o tenían miedo en admitir la posibilidad de que los romanos tuvieran algo que ver con la desaparición de Panorámix

“Tienes toda la razón Tragicómix, bien visto muchacho” dijo el jefe de la aldea con genuina admiración. Para ser un galo joven, tenía mucha iniciativa y visión de conjunto. Seguro que en el futuro podría llegar a ser un gran líder si quisiera.

“Bien entonces… ¿hacemos lo que dice Tragicómix?” preguntó Asurancetúrix.

Astérix levantó la cabeza para mirar a los adultos. Había otro motivo por el que había decido quedarse con los otros. Él también era quería saber más acerca de lo ocurrido con Panorámix. Y a pesar de que realmente estaba jugando con la mascota de Obélix, también prestaba atención a lo que decían los mayores. Cuanto más supiera, mejor. El niño rubio había trazado un plan por su propia cuenta, pero necesitaba saber lo que harían los mayores antes de decidir ponerlo en marcha o no.

“Puede que verdaderamente, lo mejor sea hacer esto, pero ¿a cuántos y a quienes vamos a enviar?” habló nuevamente el jefe de la aldea.

“Deberían ser gente de confianza, gente que no vaya a decírselo a los demás habitantes” explicó Tragicómix. A pesar de que sabía que todos los habitantes eran buenas gentes, no quería correr el riesgo de que a alguien se le fuera la lengua y entonces todo el pueblo entrara en pánico por la ausencia del druida. Y además añadió:

“Y yo diría que como máximo cinco personas”

“¿Cinco no con muy pocos?” preguntó el bardo sorprendido por el bajo número de personas posibles para esta misión.

“No si no queremos llamar la atención” puntualizó el adulto más joven.

“Cierto… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?” dijo nuevamente Asurancetúrix, la verdad, él no era de los de participar en misiones, pero ya que era uno de los pocos que sabía lo de Panorámix, consideraba que era su obligación ir con los que fueran a buscarle.

“Lo antes posible, si existe la posibilidad de que Panorámix esté en apuros, o pero, en manos de los romanos, debemos irnos enseguida” intervino Obélix que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

Astérix tras escuchar toda la conversación, decidió que definitivamente pondría su plan en marcha. Completamente convencido de ello, recogió a Ideáfix y le dijo algo al oído. Al terminar, el pequeño perro saltó de las manos del niño y corrió hasta la puerta donde comenzó a arañar la madera mientras gemía lastimeramente. Astérix esbozó una pícara sonrisa y entonces corrió hacia el galo pelirrojo y le dijo:

“Obélix, Obélix, Ideáfix quiere salir”

Obélix tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, se giró para mirar a su mascota y viendo que, efectivamente, estaba ansioso por salir comentó:

“Oh es verdad, un momento Ideáfix que ya voy”

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y Astérix le siguió de cerca mientras decía:

“¿Puedo salir con él?”

Obélix se detuvo en seco mirando al niño galo con un aire de preocupación en sus ojos, no quería que Astérix se fuera por allí solo, pero estaba en plena reunión con su jefe, y tampoco podía dejar de lado eso… quizás habría sido mejor que su mejor amigo se hubiera ido con Karabella. El pequeño galo vio la reacción del repartidor de menhires y se apresuró a decir:

“Volveremos enseguida, esto… solo quiero tomar un el aire, por favor”

Esta vez fue Obélix quien tuvo que soportar los ojos de cachorro de Astérix. El gran galo, seguía sin estar del todo convencido, pero… por otra parte, en el pueblo todos sabían lo que pasaba, así que seguro que alguno u otro le llamarían la atención si intentaba hacer algo, finalmente el galo pelirrojo, aún sin estar al cien por cien seguro, le dijo al niño:

“Está bien, pero no tardéis mucho”

“Sí” respondió Astérix con voz alegre. En realidad estaba comenzando a dudar de que Obélix fuera a dejarle salir, pero como le había dado permiso, no quería desaprovecharlo.

El gran galo abrió la puerta y niño y mascota salieron afuera, una vez allí, Astérix esperó a que Obélix desapareciera en el interior otra vez. Cuando ya no pudo verle, se agachó para recoger a Ideáfix y le dijo:

“Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora te enseñaré un lugar secreto que solo yo conozco, un lugar por el que podemos salir del pueblo sin que nadie nos vea y cuando estemos fuera, vamos a encontrar a Panorámix”

Ideáfix se sorprendió, la verdad no esperaba que Astérix hubiera ideado esa artimaña para escapar de la aldea, él pensó que el niño solo quería salir afuera a jugar, sinceramente, el pequeño perrito se sentía culpable de haber sido cómplice en este plan, pero también sabía que Astérix tenía cierta tendencia en meterse en problemas y en su estado… quizá sería mejor ir con él, aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada.

Los dos comenzaron a correr, intentando mantenerse alejados de la vista de cualquier persona, fue un poco difícil al principio, pero a medida que se alejaban del centro del pueblo, cada vez había menos gente que esquivar. Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar de la barrera que protegía la aldea del exterior. En un punto concreto en el que un gran árbol había crecido casi tocando la pared de troncos.

“Es aquí” dijo Astérix “Un día vine aquí y encontré esto por casualidad” separó un poco las hierbas y justo en la base del árbol, apareció un agujero que se adentraba en el muro.

“Pasando por aquí, podemos ir al bosque sin que nadie nos vea” dijo el pequeño galo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inmediatamente después, se agachó y se metió por el agujero, Ideáfix no tardó en seguirle. Cuando los dos estuvieron fuera de la aldea, comenzaron a correr de nuevo hacia el bosque con un único pensamiento en mente. Encontrar a Panorámix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ¿Qué le sucederá ahora a Astérix? ¿Se darán cuenta de su desaparición a tiempo? ¿Logrará alguien rescatar a Panorámix?  
> Habrá que esperar hasta la semana que viene.  
> Antes de irme, me gustaría agradecer a Istadris su maravilloso comentario, muchísimas gracias :D  
> Nos vemos pronto.


	12. ¿Otra vez?

Era ya por la tarde, y en los bosques que rodeaban la aldea de los irreductibles galos, al haber ya casi llegado el verano, los árboles estaban verdes y las grandes hojas que coronaban las copas de estos árboles, proporcionaban una sombra bajo la cual era agradable descansar.

Pero para los que en estos momentos estaban en este bosque, no había tiempo para descansar. Entre los árboles de este espeso bosque, se hallaban varias patrullas de legionarios del campamento de Babaorum. Todos ellos estaban asustados, y con razón, sabían que pronto deberían enfrentarse como mínimo al galo gordinflón, _como mínimo_ , ¿para eso se habían alistado a la legión? Si alguien les hubiera contado que acabarían de este modo, ninguno de ellos se habría planteado siquiera entrar en el ejército, aunque eso fuera para la grandeza de Roma.

Pero ahora estaban aquí, avanzando sigilosamente o al menos… tan sigilosamente como les era posible, algo bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta el tipo de terreno que estaban atravesando, hacia el pueblo en el que vivían los peores enemigos con los que jamás habían combatido. Y todo esto ¿para qué? ¿Para capturar a un niño? Pero si ya tenían a su druida, ¿por qué exponerse a tal riesgo? Y encima, ninguno de sus vecinos había aceptado su petición de ayuda, por lo que tenían que hacerlo ellos solos. ¡Por Júpiter, eso no era justo!

Caius Marsupialus iba por delante en la patrulla que estaba más cerca del pueblo, a él esta idea tampoco le gustaba en absoluto, pero ¿qué otra opción tenían? Ese… Lucius Flordelotus estaba obsesionado, y contradecirle, podría constituir un grave error.

Se detuvieron cuando la muralla de la aldea apareció ante sus ojos y el humo de las chimeneas de las distintas casas se elevaba hacia el cielo azul en el que ya no quedaba ni un resquicio de las nubes que habían descargado su furia la noche pasada. No era ningún secreto que tras la visita de los galos y con tan poco tiempo para reparar el campamento, muchos de los legionarios se habían visto obligados a dormir a la intemperie esa noche, bajo la intensa lluvia, el frío viento y los deslumbrantes relámpagos seguidos por el sordo sonido de los truenos. Sí, había sido una noche muy, muy larga para la mayoría, y algunos comenzaban a sentir los efectos de pernoctar en semejantes condiciones.

“¡AAAATCHÍS!” un ruidoso estornudo escapó de uno de los integrantes de la patrulla dirigida por el Centurión. Esto provocó que todos los demás se estremecieran de miedo e inmediatamente se volvieran hacia la fuente del ruido.

“Por Minerva, Cubitus un poco de silencio” susurró Caius Marsupialus con un ligero toque de nerviosismo en su voz. Lo último que necesitaban, era alertar a los galos de su presencia antes de lo estrictamente necesario, y si hacían ruido como el que acababa de hacer este legionario, entonces lo tenían muy crudo.

“Lo siento” respondió el responsable del escandaloso incidente, él había hecho todo lo posible para contenerse, pero finalmente, el estornudo se había abierto camino hacia el exterior antes de que el pobre legionario pudiera detenerlo.

“Centurión, ¿es absolutamente necesario que ataquemos a los locos?” preguntó uno de los legionarios con un hilo de voz. A este legionario, al igual que a la mayoría de ellos, le resultaba difícil ocultar su temblor de piernas. El dirigente de la patrulla exhaló un suspiro antes de dirigirse nuevamente a sus hombres.

“Por desgracia, sí, lo es” respondió tristemente Caius Marsupialus, nada le causaba más temor que el hecho de tener que cumplir esa orden, pero como soldado romano, era lo que debía hacer, esas eran sus órdenes.

“Pero Centurión eso es un suicidio, por Mercurio” protestó otro de los legionarios, a ellos les daba igual que fuesen órdenes, era muy distinto ir a una guerra que meterse del lleno en una misión imposible, y enfrentarse a los galos, era sin duda una misión imposible.

“¡¿Acaso crees que no lo sé?!” gritó el Centurión olvidándose momentáneamente del lugar en el que se hallaban y del peligro al que se enfrentaban.

“Sshh no alce la voz Centurión, es muy arriesgado” dijo otro de los legionarios, reprendiendo a su superior por alzar la voz.

Caius Marsupialus se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano, ¿por qué eran tan exasperantes sus soldados? Miró nuevamente al legionario que le había hablado de un modo tan insolente y le dijo entre dientes, siempre procurando no alzar demasiado la voz:

“Entonces, no me deis motivos para hacerlo, por Juno”

Mientras todo esto sucedía, otro de los legionarios giró repentinamente la cabeza y agudizó el oído y cuando el ruido de un crujir de rama llegó hasta él, palideció de inmediato y con nervios evidentes, le dijo a su superior:

“Centurión, creo que he escuchado algo… por allí”

Los demás integrantes de la patrulla también prestaron atención y cuando les llegó el ruido de otra rama quebrándose, Caius Marsupialus ordenó:

“Rápido, escondeos todos”

No hizo falta repetir la orden dos veces, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ninguno de los integrantes de la patrulla estaba a la vista. Todos se escondieron entre la maleza, vigilantes a cualquier movimiento que pudiera producirse.

Todos ellos estaban quietos como estatuas, conteniendo la respiración, con los ojos revoloteando de un lado a otro de su campo de visión, escaneando cada árbol, cada matorral, cada pequeña brizna de hierva que alcanzaran a ver. Temían lo que podía presentarse ante ellos y sinceramente, casi deseaban que fuera lo que fuese no apareciera.

Otro crujir de rama, este sonó aún más cerca que los anteriores. ¿Quién o qué era lo que se estaba acercando? Los romanos estaban tan asustados que en estos instantes, no se habrían podido mover aunque lo hubieran intentado. Entonces de repente, de entre los árboles apareció… ¡¿un jabalí?! ¿Se habían asustado por un simple jabalí? ¿Y qué hacía un jabalí tan cerca del pueblo de los locos? Si precisamente los romanos eran conscientes de que estos animales eran el plato favorito de los galos, así que era algo insólito que uno de estos ejemplares anduviera tan cerca del peligro. Carecía de sentido.

Muchos de los legionarios dejaron escapar el aliento que hasta entonces habían estado conteniendo, si solo era un jabalí, entonces no había nada que temer. Poco a poco comenzaron a salir de sus escondites cuando estuvieron seguros de que solo era una falsa alarma.

“¡Ideáfix, Ideáfix! ¡Vamos rápido!”

Ese grito les sobresaltó, aunque no con la misma intensidad a la que estaban acostumbrados, pues el grito pertenecía claramente a un infante y no a un adulto. Y Caius Marsupialus sabía exactamente quién era el infante poseedor de esa voz. Quizás los dioses se habían finalmente compadecido de su situación y habían decidido obsequiarle. Sin perder tiempo se volvió hacia sus hombres.

“Está bien chicos, por Júpiter, escondeos de nuevo y guardad silencio” les dijo a continuación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No tendrían que enfrentarse a los galos después de todo.

Astérix estaba ligeramente confuso… de nuevo. Había ido al bosque montones de veces utilizando su salida secreta y prácticamente lo conocía como la palma de su mano, al menos hasta donde se había atrevido a adentrarse, pero esta vez, al entrar en él lo encontró… distinto a las otras veces. Era el mismo bosque sin duda, pero algo había cambiado, los árboles se habían hecho más grandes, había sitios en los que había más árboles y por el contrario, lugares en los que la falta de árboles había originado nuevos claros que el pequeño galo no recordaba que estuvieran antes. Afortunadamente, Astérix nunca se había fiado de los árboles para orientarse, siempre había preferido utilizar rocas y otros elementos inamovibles del suelo. Era algo que su padre, Astronómix, le había enseñado y que sin duda ahora agradecía sinceramente a Tutatis que lo hubiera hecho, pues de lo contrario, seguro que se habría perdido en más de una ocasión, en especial ahora.

El galo rubio siguió andando entre los árboles, quería encontrar a Panorámix, quería demostrar que a pesar de su estado, podía ayudar en algo y que no hacía falta que le estuvieran vigilando todo el tiempo. A decir verdad, desde su primera pelea con los chicos mayores de la aldea, el niño galo siempre había sentido esa necesidad de demostrar que no era un inútil, en especial Esautomátix, quería enseñarles que él también podía hacer grandes cosas. Era por eso que a menudo se escapaba de la aldea.

Era muy consciente de que cada vez que lo hacía, su madre le reñía, pero eso no le importó en absoluto ni una sola de las veces que lo hizo. Lo único que deseaba era demostrar que se podía confiar en él, que no lo podían considerar un lastre.

 _“Con ese tamaño nunca serás capaz de hacer nada bien”_ esta frase se quedó grabada en su corazón para siempre en el mismo instante en el que salió de los labios del niño que lo dijo.

Tampoco le era fácil olvidar cómo se habían burlado de él, y aunque les había perdonado de corazón y Astérix les consideraba a todos ellos sus amigos, sus ofensas seguían presentes aún en su mente, como una herida abierta que todavía no ha cicatrizado.

A decir verdad, aunque sabía que los otros niños habían dicho todo eso sin mala intención, solo para hacerle enfadar, no podía negarse a sí mismo que sus palabras habían sembrado la duda en su corazón. ¿Era en verdad su estatura un impedimento llegar a hacer bien las cosas? Él no lo creía, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de su ser y entonces sentía la necesidad de ir al bosque a enfrentar cualquier peligro por pequeño que fuera y demostrar, al menos a sí mismo, que no importaba la estatura que tuviera, sino que lo importante era el valor y el ingenio que guardaba en su corazón y en su mente, algo que Panorámix le dijo después de la fiesta que se celebró en honor de Obélix y de él.

* * *

 

_Flash back_

_Tras la fiesta, los adultos estaban recogiendo las mesas y decoraciones utilizadas en ellas mientras los niños jugaban inocentemente. A pesar de la pelea que había tenido lugar antes de la celebración, la fiesta había sido un éxito y Astérix y Obélix habían disfrutado de ella tal y como estaba planeado._

_En esos momentos, ambos galos estaban jugando cada uno con el regalo que había recibido. Obélix en especial estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y su rostro brillaba con una alegría genuina._

_“Mira Aztérix, mi zueño ze ha hecho realidad, ahora tengo un perrito y lo llamaré Ideáfix. Zerá mi mejor amigo… dezpuéz de ti claro”_

_“Me alegro mucho por ti Obélix” respondió el galo más bajo con una sonrisa en el rostro. En verdad se alegraba de que su mejor amigo estuviera tan contento, en cambio él… miró su espada de madera con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, seguía dándole vueltas a la pelea que habían tenido antes con los niños mayores. Como ya había dicho, no quería que dejaran de ser amigos, pero… todo lo que le habían dicho hacía que le doliera el pecho y que tuviera ganas de llorar, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo, en especial a Obélix._

_Había, sin embargo, un par de ojos que le observaban detenidamente. Centrándose en la pose del joven galo y de la falta de brillo habitual en sus ojos, sí, sin duda a Astérix le pasaba algo, y era hora de hablar con él._

_“Astérix, ven aquí por favor” dijo la persona que había estado observando al niño._

_Astérix levantó la vista hacia la persona que había hablado y vio a su druida allí de pie, con las manos detrás de su espalda y una expresión neutra en su rostro. El pequeño galo se sorprendió y a la vez se extrañó que el hombre barbudo quisiera hablarle._

_“Sí Panorámix ya voy” respondió Astérix, se puso la espada en su cinturón y cuando se giró para ir con el druida, alguien le agarró por el hombro. El niño se giró y vio su rostro reflejado en los pequeños ojos de su amigo, que además le miraba con una expresión de temor. Entonces, el galo pelirrojo dijo:_

_“Oh Aztérix, por Tutatiz… ¿ez por lo de la pelea? No tendríaz que haber dicho que habíaz zido tú”_

_Astérix se giró nuevamente y miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa forzada, no sabía por qué le llamaba Panorámix, pero no podía permitir que su mejor amigo se preocupara tanto por él, sobre todo cuando Obélix no había hecho nada, así que le dijo:_

_“Obélix, no te preocupes, seguro que no es nada importante, vuelvo enseguida”_

_Obélix aún parecía indeciso, pero viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, le dio la tranquilidad suficiente como para dejarlo marchar. Cuando Astérix se giró de nuevo para irse con el druida, dio un paso adelante y preguntó_

_“¿Lo prometez?”_

_Astérix miró por encima del hombro y respondió:_

_“Lo prometo”_

_Luego corrió hacia Panorámix que le había estado esperando pacientemente. Cuando llegó a su lado, el viejo druida le hizo señas para que le acompañara, algo a lo que el galo rubio no se atrevió a negar._

_Anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar a la cabaña de Panorámix. Entonces el druida abrió la puerta e hizo que el niño que iba mirando al suelo. Sin duda, sospechaba cual sería el tema que abordaría el druida. Panorámix entró a continuación y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_Acto seguido, instó al muchacho a que se sentara en un taburete mientras él hacía lo mismo. Tras hacer esto, Panorámix se quedó mirando al pequeño galo durante un buen rato. El niño por su parte, miraba las manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. No se atrevía a alzar la vista y mirar al druida a los ojos, casi como si estuviera convencido que había hecho algo malo e iba a ser castigado por ello. Finalmente, escuchó al hombre mayor suspirar y entonces su voz suave y tranquila que le decía:_

_“Astérix… primero déjame decirte que no te he traído aquí para regañarte, no has hecho nada malo. Sin embargo, por favor, quiero que me digas la verdad”_

_El niño rubio abrió los ojos como platos y miró al druida, entonces, intentó fingir incertidumbre._

_“¿La verdad sobre qué? No sé a qué te refieres Panorámix”_

_El viejo druida negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el Astérix se saliera con la suya, no esta vez, eso solo le haría más daño._

_“Yo creo que sí sabes a qué me refiero, quiero saber qué ha pasado antes y cuál es el motivo que os ha llevado a pelaros”_

_El galo rubio se removió incomodo n su taburete y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos, estaba claro que buscaba una alternativa para escapar de esta situación._

_“Ya lo he dicho antes-”_

_“Y sin embargo, me temo que no te creo” le cortó Panorámix cruzándose de brazos. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que el niño cargara con toda la culpa en su conciencia. Quería al menos aligerar un poco de esa carga. Astérix por su parte fingió sorpresa, aunque no le salió muy bien._

_“¿No?”_

_Panorámix negó nuevamente con la cabeza mientras decía:_

_“No, así que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que me lo cuentes todo”_

_Astérix retrocedió ligeramente asustado ante la declaración del druida, miró entonces al druida con ojos suplicantes en un último intento de evitar lo que quería Panorámix que hiciera._

_“Pero-”_

_“Nada de peros jovencito, quiero que me cuentes lo que ha sucedido en realidad”_

_De nuevo fue cortado por el hombre mayor. El druida de la aldea se preocupaba demasiado por todos los habitantes del pueblo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ninguno de ellos estuviera triste, preocupado o disgustado por algo que podía solucionarse._

_Astérix bajó la cabeza y con voz apenas audible dijo:_

_“Yo… no puedo…”_

_Panorámix se levantó de su asiento y se agachó al lado del galo rubio. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro para hacerle saber que no estaba enfadado con él, que solo quería ayudarle, así que, con la voz más suave que pudo le habló de nuevo:_

_“¿Y por qué no puedes?”_

_Los ojos del pequeño se dirigieron al druida y de nuevo a sus manos entonces con voz temblorosa dijo:_

_“No sé…”_

_Panorámix le agarró por la barbilla y le levantó suavemente la cabeza, obligando al joven galo a mirarlo a los ojos y entonces con voz suave pero al mismo tiempo firme le habló nuevamente:_

_“Vamos pequeño, te conozco muy bien, eres muy inteligente y tienes también un gran corazón, pero, hay veces en las que no está bien mentir, aunque sea por proteger a los demás, así que cuéntamelo”_

_Astérix se quedó mirando al druida, bajó a mirar de nuevo sus manos y se quedó en silencio un rato. Cuando levantó nuevamente los ojos hacia el hombre de larga barba le preguntó:_

_“Por Tutatis Panorámix, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? ¿Y que tampoco castigarán a ningún niño si te lo cuento?” lo último que quería Astérix, era que los otros se enfadaran con él por confesarlo todo, sobre todo después de decirles que aceptaba la culpa para evitar que se rompiera su amistad. Panorámix miró con simpatía al pequeño galo, y respondió simple y llanamente:_

_“Lo prometo”_

_Astérix lo pensó unos segundos más, como si tratara de averiguar si Panorámix decía la verdad o no, y entonces asintió._

_“Está bien, te lo cuento…” aceptó finalmente y comenzó a relatar “ellos, los niños mayores… se metieron conmigo por ser bajito… al principio no me importó, pero después…” en este punto del relato se detuvo, intentando contener las lágrimas que poco a poco se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Se frotó los ojos con su antebrazo y prosiguió:_

_“Comenzaron a decir que era un inútil… y yo… les dije que no era verdad, pero cuanto más lo hacía más me lo decían… y al final…” a estas alturas, sus palabras salían entrecortadas con el hipo resultante del llanto contenido “ya no-pude-aguan-tarme más-y pegue a Esau-tomátix…”_

_Tras esta confesión, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por segunda vez por sus mejillas. El viejo druida de inmediato rodeo al niño con sus brazos y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras, cuando el joven galo se hubo tranquilizado un poco, le dijo nuevamente al druida:_

_“Panorámix, estoy muy avergonzado”_

_El druida se acarició su larga barba y su rostro adquirió una expresión reflexiva_

_“No voy a negar que lo que has hecho esté mal, pero me enorgullece que seas capaz de aceptar que has cometido un error. Eso demuestra que eres fuerte, Astérix”_

_“¿Que yo soy fuerte?” preguntó el niño levantando sorprendido la cabeza. Jamás habría imaginado que le dirían algo así._

_Panorámix sonrió ante la reacción del niño, entonces le explicó con voz suave:_

_“Sí, lo eres. Verás Astérix, existen distintas formas de fortaleza”_

_Astérix se levantó de su asiento, no daba crédito a lo que decía su druida. ¿Cómo era posible que existieran diversas formas de fortaleza? Eso no tenía sentido._

_“¿En serio?” preguntó con un toque de incredulidad en su voz. Pero a Panorámix no pareció importarle la falta de confianza del chico, pues a pesar de ser muy inteligente, Astérix era solo un niño. Así pues, Panorámix decidió explicárselo de la forma más sencilla que pudiera para que el pequeño lo entendiera:_

_“Sí, hay la fortaleza física, que parece ser la única en la que la mayoría de gente se fija”_

_“Y que yo no tengo…” dijo el galo rubio bajando la cabeza avergonzado._

_Panorámix se levantó también de su asiento y se agachó frente al pequeño galo. Le puso una mano sobre el hombre, acción que provocó que Astérix levantara la vista hacia él. Entonces, el druida le dijo:_

_“Eso puede ser verdad, aunque tengo mis reservas respecto a eso” esto último, el  druida lo  dijo más para sí mismo que para el pequeño galo “pero sin embargo como he dicho, existen otros tipos de fortaleza, como la fortaleza intelectual, la fuerza de voluntad y la compasión por ejemplo”_

_Astérix adoptó una pose pensativa, frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada al suelo, pensando en lo que su druida acababa de decirle. Por mucho que lo intentara, no le hallaba sentido a lo que Panorámix acababa de decirle, no era que no le creyera, era solo que… levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia el viejo druida y le dijo:_

_“Creo que no lo entiendo Panorámix”_

_El viejo druida no podía culpar al niño, pues todo el mundo y en especial en la aldea, todas las gentes asociaban la fuerza física como único atributo de la fortaleza. Aun así, Panorámix no se rindió._

_“Dime una cosa, ¿por qué decidiste presentarte como único responsable en vuestra pelea anterior?” le preguntó._

_“Pues… porqué no quería que por culpa de eso dejásemos de ser amigos” respondió el galo rubio tras pensarlo unos instantes. La verdad, no le había importado en absoluto cargar con toda la culpa. A fin de cuentas, fue él el primero en golpear a otro niño._

_“¿Así que valoras la amistad que tienes con los demás?” preguntó el druida nuevamente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro._

_“Por supuesto” respondió Astérix. Casi parecía ofendido de que Panorámix pudiera pensar lo contrario._

_“¿Y harías cualquier cosa para protegerles?” siguió preguntando el druida de la aldea ignorando el tono utilizado por el joven galo._

_“Claro que sí” respondió nuevamente Astérix, esta vez con orgullo. Nadie haría daño a sus amigo si él podía evitarlo._

_“Entonces eso dice mucho de ti, dice que eres valiente por aceptar la culpa y compasivo al no querer que nadie más fuera castigado, y eso amiguito mío es símbolo de fortaleza” explicó Panorámix con su sonrisa todavía en su rostro._

_Astérix abrió los ojos como platos, nunca habría pensado que eso pudiera ser así, tras escuchar a su druida, lo único que pudo decir fue:_

_“Oooh”_

_Y Panorámix siguió diciendo:_

_“Además el hecho de que quieras que sigáis siendo amigos, me demuestra que eres bondadoso. La bondad es otra forma de fortaleza”_

_Astérix parpadeó un par de veces tras escuchar estas palabras, cuanto más escuchaba al druida, menos se acordaba de lo que le habían dicho los otros niños, es más ya casi lo había olvidado y ya no estaba tan triste como antes. Ahora con voz animada agregó:_

_“Nunca lo había pensado”_

_Panorámix asintió sabiendo que Astérix había comprendido todo lo que el druida le había explicado, interiormente, se enorgulleció ligeramente de este pequeño éxito, pues sin duda el hecho de poder ayudar a cualquiera de los aldeanos, era recompensa más que suficiente para el druida. Ya para terminar su conversación habló nuevamente:_

_“En resumen mi pequeño Astérix, puede que no seas fuerte físicamente, pero sin duda tu valor y tu bondad son símbolo de la fortaleza que guardas en tu interior, así que no eres ni débil ni inútil, ¿comprendido?”_

_“Sí Panorámix” respondió el niño con una voz llena de alegría. Ahora ya no le importaba lo que pudieran decirle los demás niños, recordando lo que le acababa de decir Panorámix, Astérix ya no tenía de qué preocuparse._

_“Muchas gracias Panorámix” le dijo mientras le abrazaba. El druida al principio se sorprendió de que el galo rubio le abrazara, pero no tardó en reponerse y le devolvió el abrazó mientras respondía:_

_“De nada pequeño. Ahora, vete a jugar con los demás”_

_“Sí” respondió el joven y al instante salió corriendo de la cabaña del druida con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro._

_Fin del flash back_

* * *

 

Astérix recordaba con claridad todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho el druida de la aldea y si bien era cierto que lo que le dijo Panorámix le ayudo a olvidar en su mayoría los sucesos de ese día, también era cierto que Astérix seguía sintiendo la necesidad de demostrar que no era un inútil, al menos necesitaba que sus amigos lo vieran. Y Astérix pensó que ahora que Panorámix podría estar en problemas, era un buen momento para hacer precisamente eso.

El joven galo siguió avanzando entre los árboles mientras seguía a Ideáfix. El perrito blanco tenía su nariz pegada al suelo, husmeando aquí y allá, intentando hallar el rastro del druida. Era muy consciente de que si algo le pasaba a Astérix, conllevaría grabes consecuencias, así que dos prioridades coexistían en su mente, encontrar a Panorámix cuanto antes, y cuidar que nada malo le sucediera al pequeño galo.

Ideáfix siguió avanzando con Astérix detrás de él hasta que de repente un olor particular llegó a su nariz. Un olor que le hizo detenerse en seco, un olor que en cualquier otra ocasión habría estado encantado de percibir, pero no ahora, no cuando Astérix no podía luchar. Entonces levantó la cabeza del suelo y mirando unos matorrales comenzó a gruñir. Astérix se detuvo a poca distancia de él y se extrañó de la reacción del pequeño animal.

“¿Qué sucede Ideáfix?”

En respuesta, Ideáfix comenzó a ladrar.

“Ideáfix por Belenos ¿qué te pasa?”

El galo rubio se acercó y se arrodilló al lado del pequeño animal y lo recogió del suelo, estaba preocupado por lo que le podía estar ocurriendo a Ideáfix, nunca le había visto así antes. No es que le conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero aun así… estaba seguro de que ese no era su comportamiento normal, y estaba comenzando a asustar al niño.

Astérix estaba tan concentrado mirando a Ideáfix que no se percató de que había movimiento a su alrededor. Es decir, hasta que una rama quebrada provocó que un jadeo escapara de sus labios y se diera la vuelta lo más rápido que pudiera.

Al girarse, se encontró con un rostro inconfundible y que hubiera preferido no volver a ver. Era Caius Marsupialus.

Astérix retrocedió asustado al verle. ¡No, esto no podía estar pasando otra vez! Si los romanos le cogían, le llevarían a Roma, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, tenía que impedirlo fuera como fuese. Por su parte, Caius Marsupialus sonrió al ver la reacción del pequeño galo. No es que le gustara amenazar a los niños, pero teniendo en cuenta que este niño en concreto era en realidad uno de los galos más peligrosos de entre los irreductibles, entonces era, más o menos, como si ese galo, el adulto, estuviera asustado de él, y eso le hacía sentirse importante. Atemorizar a uno de los irreductibles galos, era un sueño hecho realidad. Se acercó un poco más al galo rubio y le dijo alegremente:

“Seguramente lo que le pasa es que intenta advertirte de que estamos aquí”

Astérix retrocedió aún más hasta que su espalda chocó contra algo. Mirando por encima de su hombro vio a otro legionario romano que también sonreía. Lo siguiente que vio el joven galo fue que estaba rodeado de romanos. Apretó sus pequeñas manos contra Ideáfix, mientras que el perrito no paraba de ladrar, su rostro mostrando su animosidad contra los romanos.

El legionario que estaba al lado de Caius Marsupialus dijo entonces con voz alegre también:

“Parece que no tendremos que enfrentarnos a los galos después de todo ¿verdad Centurión?”

“Así es mis valientes, tenemos lo que queríamos sin sufrir daños innecesarios” respondió Caius Marsupialus. Verdaderamente era una bendición de los dioses que precisamente el galo que necesitaban hubiera salido a su encuentro y eso les librara de enfrentarse a los otros aldeanos.

“Bien soldados, coged a este niño por Júpiter”

El pequeño galo estaba aterrorizado, no tenía por dónde escapar, y los romanos estaban cada vez más y más cerca de él. ¿Cómo iba a escapar? Bajó la mirada hacia Ideáfix que seguía ladrando sin cesar en sus brazos. Estaba claro que la mascota de su mejor amigo no iba a caer sin luchar. Viendo esto, Astérix decidió que él tampoco iba a permitir que los romanos le cogieran tan fácilmente. Dejó al perrito en el suelo y de inmediato este corrió hacia uno de los soldados y le mordió la pierna. La reacción fue instantánea. El legionario en cuestión gritó de dolor y levantó la pierna herida dando brincos con  la otra.

Astérix vio el hueco generado por el romano y sin dudarlo corrió hacia allí, pasando por debajo de las piernas de ese legionario. Por desgracia, su acción no fue mucho más allá, pues otro de los legionarios que estaba al lado del que había recibido la mordedura se apresuró veloz como un rayo y cogió al niño por la espalda. Astérix de repente se vio levantado del suelo y su torso fue rodeado por el brazo de uno de los romanos. El galo rubio agitó los brazos y las piernas intentando librarse de su captor. Naturalmente le fue del todo inútil.

“¡No! ¡Por Tutatis! ¡Soltadme! ¡No! ¡No quiero venir con vosotros!”

“Nos da igual lo que quieras o no quieras, por Plutón, lo único que sé, es que estoy siguiendo órdenes y que por lo que a mí respecta, no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte escapar” le dijo el Centurión al galo.

Ideáfix vio lo que le había sucedido a Astérix y corrió a ayudarle mordiendo al legionario que le había cogido en el trasero. Ese legionario dejó escapar un grito de dolor, pero no liberó a Astérix, hecho que provocó que el perrito incrementara la fuerza de acción de sus mandíbulas pero no sirvió de nada, el romano seguía sin liberar al niño rubio.

Entonces, el legionario que había sido mordido primero por Ideáfix se acercó a él con su lanza en la mano y le golpeó en la cabeza dejando al pobre perrito inconsciente.

“Eso te enseñará a no meterte con un legionario romano, animal” dijo la primera víctima de Ideáfix con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

“¡No Ideáfix! ¡Por Belenos! ¡¿Por qué habéis hecho esto?!” gritó Astérix al ver lo que le habían hecho a la mascota de su mejor amigo.

El legionario que sostenía al galo rubio miró al animal inconsciente. Aun le dolía al lugar en el que había sido mordido, para ser tan pequeño, ese perrito, era muy peleón. Aun así, había algo que intrigaba al romano.

“Centurión, ¿qué hacemos con este animal?” preguntó mientras trataba de evitar que Astérix se escapaba de su agarre.

Caius Marsupialus se giró a mirar a Ideáfix. La verdad, no había pensado en ello, pero ciertamente no podían dejarlo allí… podría despertar en cualquier momento, tarde o temprano y entonces…

“Nos lo llevamos, si lo dejamos aquí podría conducir a los galos nuevamente hacia nosotros antes de que podamos reaccionar”

El resto de los integrantes de la patrulla tragaron con temor ante la idea de que los galos fueran a por ellos otra vez, así que sabían a ciencia cierta que su superior tenía razón y simplemente respondieron:

“Entendido Centurión”

Tras recoger a Ideáfix del suelo, se encaminaron nuevamente hacia su campamento. A partir de este momento, el tiempo era crucial. Cuanto antes se llevaran a Astérix, antes escaparían de la furia de los temibles galos, o al menos eso era lo que esperaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, hola de nuevo a todo el mundo, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, ya sé que es un poco un cliffhanger (¿se escribe así?), pero realmente necesitaba que esto pasara para lo que vendrá en el futuro.  
> Por otra parte, ¿qué os ha parecido el flashback de Astérix? ¿Os ha gustado? Si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, así como vuestra opinión acerca de lo que sucederá en el futuro.   
> Nos vemos la semana que viene


	13. Hacia Roma

Otra vez, ya iban cinco veces en menos de dos cantares del gallo que Obélix había desviado su mirada hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Esto ya era un poco demasiado. Abraracúrsix podía entender que el repartidor de menhires estuviera preocupado por Astérix e Ideáfix, pero esto ya exagerar un poco. Por el momento, debían centrarse en la misión de buscar a Panorámix, mientras Astérix permaneciera en la aldea estaba a salvo, así que no era necesario ser tan… paranoico. Pero el jefe de la aldea se encontró con que era muy difícil establecer un plan de acción apropiado si uno de sus subordinados no estaba por la labor.

Por el momento habían decidido que los que irían al bosque eran: Tragicómix, Asurancetúrix (por ser ya conocedores de la noticia y muy discretos en cuanto a lo de guardar un secreto) y a pesar de haber aceptado a regañadientes, Obélix, aunque el repartidor de menhires habría preferido quedarse en la aldea para cuidar de Astérix, no porque desconfiara de los otros aldeanos, sino más bien, porque era muy consciente de que el galo rubio les recordaba a todos ellos como niños, y no quería que ninguno sufriera el dolor que el galo pelirrojo sintió cuando Astérix descubrió que él era Obélix, su mejor amigo. La verdad, había sido duro para el gran galo querer consolar a su amigo y no poder porque él le consideraba un extraño y no le quería cerca de él.

Por este motivo, sabiendo que Astérix al final había aceptado quién era Obélix, no quería que los demás habitantes de la aldea se encontraran en la misma embarazosa situación con la que se encontró el repartidor de menhires.

Pero Abraracúrsix consideraba que Obélix era uno de los mejores candidatos para buscar a Panorámix, pues su rapidez le permitía recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo, y con su fuerza no tenía que preocuparse de lo que se interpusiera en su camino. Además, si los romanos le encontraban en el bosque, seguramente pensarían que estaba cazando jabalíes, no buscando al druida de la aldea.

Sí el jefe de la aldea pensó que Obélix debía ir al bosque, y estaba seguro de que Astérix habría pensado igual. Astérix… el hecho de que el guerrero de la aldea no estuviera allí, no ayudaba a su situación, Astérix siempre sabía qué hacer, sabía cómo actuar ante una situación como esta, habría sabido secundar o por el contrario ofrecer mejores soluciones que las propuestas por los presentes. Pero ahora… no podían contar con su ayuda e ingenio, y si no encontraban a Panorámix, quizás nunca más podrían recuperar al viejo Astérix.

“Obélix, por Belenos, presta atención” le dijo el jefe al gran galo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a la puerta y no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

“¿Qué? Ah sí, lo siento Abraracúrsix es solo que…” dijo Obélix con la culpabilidad evidente en su voz. Ciertamente se notaba que le era muy difícil centrarse en la labor actual, pero no podía evitarlo, hasta que Astérix no regresara no podría evitar sentirse preocupado.

“Sí, lo entiendo, pero ya no deberían tardar en llegar y-” repuso el dirigente de la aldea, pero fue interrumpido otra vez por el tallista de menhires.

“Deberían haber vuelto ya” dijo con cierto aire de preocupación. No había gritado, pero sus palabras salieron en un tono un poco más elevado de lo normal, lo que hizo que de inmediato se arrepintiera y avergonzara de su repentino arrebato.

“Obélix, por el amor de Tutatis, te preocupas demasiado” dijo nuevamente Abraracúrsix, el jefe de la aldea no quería que Obélix pudiera llegar a cometer alguna imprudencia en el estado en el que se hallaba. Pero el galo pelirrojo no parecía querer darse por vencido, pues siguió alegando:

“Conozco muy bien a Ideáfix, y sé que no se está tanto tiempo para hacer… lo que debe hacer, ya tendría que estar aquí” explicó Obélix ligeramente ofendido, y era verdad, él conocía mejor que nadie a Ideáfix, y nadie podía predecir su modo de comportarse excepto el galo pelirrojo.

“Puede que se haya entretenido jugando con Astérix, ¿no lo crees posible mi querido Obélix?” razonó Tragicómix. Quizás no conocía a Ideáfix tan bien como su amo, por eso intentó aplicar la lógica en el asunto e intentar así aliviar la preocupación del repartidor de menhires.

Obélix lo pensó unos instantes. Sabía que a su pequeña mascota le encantaba jugar con niños, y sabiendo que Astérix era en la actualidad un niño, no sonaba demasiado descabellado el hecho de que ambos estuvieran jugando por ahí. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose derrotado y sus brazos colgaron lánguidamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

“… Sí puede que tengas razón… pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ya tendrían que haber vuelto” dijo finalmente, en su interior, escuchaba como una vocecita, le decía que había algo que estaba mal, no podía decir el qué, simplemente era así.

“Comprendo tus sentimientos hijo mío, pero mal que me pese, por ahora tenemos asuntos urgentes que atender, y te necesitamos para resolverlos” le dijo esta vez Abraracúrsix. Entendía que Obélix estuviera preocupado, pero tal y como había dicho, tenían que encontrar a Panorámix, y cuanto antes lo hicieran mejor.

“Está bien” contestó el gran galo agachando la cabeza. Abraracúrsix sonrió con tristeza. No le gustaba parecer demasiado duro, pero aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no tuviera que mostrar su rango, eso no quitaba que el trabajo de jefe de una alea fuera sencillo, al contrario, era duro a veces.

El jefe negó con la cabeza para despejar todos esos pensamientos, ahora necesitaba estar centrado, por el bien de Obélix, por el bien de Astérix y en definitiva por el bien de todos los aldeanos.

“Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah sí, necesitamos dos personas más para buscar a Panorámix ¿no? ¿Quién creéis que podrían ser los candidatos más aconsejables?” prosiguió el jefe de la aldea.

“Por raro que parezca, y por favor, se me ha ocurrido otro candidato, pero dejad que os explique antes de protestar” dijo Tragicómix que tenía había adoptado una actitud pensativa.

“¿En quién estás pensando muchacho?” preguntó Asurancetúrix esta vez. La verdad, estaba impresionado por las ideas que hasta el momento había aportado el joven, parecía Astérix en versión algo más joven y era más alto que él también.

“En Edadepiédrix” dijo el galo más joven. Sus palabras provocaron rostros de sorpresa y desconcierto en los otros tres presentes, pero antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera cuestionar su decisión, Tragicómix explicó:

“Pienso en él, porqué, sé que a veces va al bosque a recoger setas u otros elementos que crecen allí, por lo tanto, no sería demasiado extraño si los romanos le vieran andar por allí, sé que parece completamente ilógico pero-”

“No, no, Tragicómix tienes razón, los romanos jamás se esperarían que alguien como Edadepiédrix estuviera buscando a Panorámix” dijo Abraracúrsix interrumpiendo la explicación del joven. Ciertamente, Edadepiédrix era la última persona en quien hubiera pensado, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de decir el joven, podría ser en verdad la mejor opción para buscar al druida.

“Bien ahora solo queda determinar la última persona que irá” anunció Asurancetúrix.

“Puede que no sea necesario, yo dije que necesitábamos un máximo de cinco personas, si somos cuatro, creo que ya nos las arreglamos” explicó nuevamente Tragicómix.

“¿Estás seguro que no necesitamos a otro?” preguntó el dirigente de los galos, en su opinión, cuanta más ayuda pudieran obtener para buscar a Panorámix mejor ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué el más joven de los presentes aseguraba que ya no necesitaban más ayuda? ¿Serían realmente capaces de encontrarle solo cuatro personas?

Tragicómix se volvió a mirar a Abraracúrsix y con una expresión de determinación en su rostro dijo:

“Lo estoy. Además… si el tiempo es crucial, no debemos malgastarlo pensando en otra persona, más bien deberíamos emplearlo en ir a buscar a Edadepiédrix” en su opinión no podían seguir allí de pie hablando, era necesario que se pusieran cuanto antes en acción.

“Sí ya voy yo” dijo Asurancetúrix, y antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más, el bardo ya había abandonado la cabaña en busca del galo más viejo.

* * *

 

Astérix había estado todo el camino hacia Babaorum intentando librarse de los brazos que lo mantenían cautivo, pero no lo había conseguido, solo había conseguido que con cada nuevo intento, intensificaran su agarre sobre él, hasta que prácticamente no le dejaban respirar. El joven galo se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para escapar, al menos no por ahora, así que en lugar de intentar huir, de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia Ideáfix, el cual seguía inconsciente por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, el pequeño galo sólo esperaba que no le hubiesen hecho demasiado daño. No podía soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo perdiera su querida mascota.

Nada más llegar al campamento, los romanos habían cogido cadenas y le habían atado con ellas, un método excesivo, pero sin duda evitaría que escapara, el primer contacto con los eslabones metálicos produjo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Astérix, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo de sus captores. Además, para el joven galo esas cadenas pesaban bastante, por lo que le era un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que los romanos se burlaran de él por ser débil, así que hizo grandes esfuerzos por permanecer erguido.

Por otra parte a Ideáfix, que aún seguía inconsciente, le habían atado una cuerda alrededor de su cuello y el otro extremo lo habían atado a un mástil de madera. De este modo se aseguraban de que el pequeño perrito no escapara.

Tras encadenarle, llevaron al galo rubio sin demora ante Lucius Flordelotus, quien al ver a Astérix, sonrió ampliamente, claramente disfrutando del hecho de que el galo que quería estuviera en su poder y además en tan poco tiempo. Astérix, en cambio, había esperado que por algún designio de los dioses no hubiera tenido que ver a ese hombre nunca más. Pero esa no parecía ser la voluntad de los dioses, y ahora se hallaba otra vez en presencia de este hombre horrible que había estado a punto de llevárselo a Roma el día anterior.

Ni que decir tiene que desde el mismo instante en el que vio a los romanos en el bosque, el niño galo se arrepentía profundamente de haber abandonado la aldea. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inconsciente? Si los romanos derrotaban la aldea, sería culpa suya.

“Bienvenido de nuevo, galo, me alegro mucho de verte” dijo el senador con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. El galo rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido, intentando aparentar valentía y descontento hacia el hombre que se hallaba ante él, pero por desgracia, Lucius Flordelotus vio con grata satisfacción que los ojos del joven galo reflejaban miedo, mucho miedo. Eso solo acrecentó en él su satisfacción personal. Después de su terrible decepción del día anterior, ver que poco a poco todo empezaba a avanzar tal y como lo había planeado… incluso mejor de como lo había planeado, suponía una inmensa alegría para el enviado del César. El senador romano se levantó de la tumbona en la que había estado recostado hasta ese momento y colocándose delante de su prisionero le dijo con voz burlona:

“Me alegra que hayas decidido venir a verme”

Astérix le miró enojado, quizás era un niño, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un adulto se burlara de él, y menos enfrente suyo.

“Por Tutatis, aunque fueras el último adulto en la tierra, jamás vendría a verte” le dijo con voz furiosa. Y era verdad lo que decía, jamás de los jamases se iría con un hombre como ese.

La respuesta del galo rubio no pareció afectar al senador romano, es más, lo más probable era que esperara una respuesta como esa, teniendo en cuenta la clase de gente con la que estaba tratando. No sin razón los galos de esa aldea habían alcanzado el nivel de fama que ahora poseían. El senador ignoró lo que acababa de decir el niño galo, caminó a su alrededor, como si Astérix fuera algún tipo de trofeo. Cuando estuvo detrás de él le dijo una vez más con esa voz burlona que hacía que el galo se sintiera enfermo:

“Oh osadas palabras, pero sin embargo, aquí estás ¿no?”

Astérix se giró todo lo que le permitieron sus restricciones, su rostro mostraba que no le gustaba lo que acababa de escuchar, entonces le gritó al enviado de Roma:

“¡Me han secuestrado!”

Lucius Flordelotus se sorprendió momentáneamente por el arrebato del joven galo, aunque se recuperó rápidamente y tras aclararse la garganta le dijo nuevamente:

“Los medios no importan, solo el fin, mi joven amigo”

Astérix volvió a mirar al frente, ahora no quería mirar a ese hombre a la cara, entonces le dijo casi susurrando:

“Yo no soy tu amigo”

El senador romano sonrió ante la respuesta del pequeño galo, la verdad este chico estaba demostrando ser bastante valiente a pesar de su corta edad, o por lo menos era un buen actor, poca diferencia había. Así que el enviado del César decidió cambiar de táctica.

“Cierto, pero supongo que tu druida sí lo es ¿me equivoco? Además supongo que querrás verle”

Ante la mención de Panorámix, los ojos de Astérix se abrieron como platos, aunque le daba miedo la respuesta, sabía que tenía que hacer la pregunta que de inmediato le vino a la mente en cuando el hombre romano dijo eso:

“Oh ¡Por Belenos! ¿Tenéis aquí a Panorámix?”

La sonrisa de Lucius Flordelotus se hizo aun mayor, si es que eso era posible. Se agachó al nivel del galo rubio y le contestó:

“En efecto pequeño. Ven vamos a verle”

Acto seguido, el senador romano se levantó y se encamino hacia la entrada de la tienda mientras que Astérix bajo la vista al suelo, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Poco después la levantó de nuevo y mirando al hombre de toga blanca dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa:

“Pero pensé que me querías solo a mí ¿Por qué también a Panorámix? Deja que él se vaya, por favor”

Lucius Flordelotus se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirar de nuevo a Astérix. Su rostro mostraba satisfacción y orgullo, especialmente al ver la expresión de desconcierto mezclado con miedo en el rostro del pequeño galo. Los ojos de Astérix reflejaban claramente lo que el galo rubio sentía en su interior, y el senador romano no podía esperar a verle ante el gobernante del imperio, a él y al viejo druida, ambos serían regalos magníficos para el César y aunque por algún casual el muchacho recuperara su apariencia anterior, seguiría siendo un hombre esclavo del César, un esclavo que sin duda pagaría muy caro todas y cada una de las sublevaciones cometidas contra el poder del Imperio.

El senador cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda y con aire de superioridad le dijo a Astérix:

“Sí, podría soltarle, pero, ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, te quería a ti, aunque después pensé que si podía coger a un galo, ¿por qué no mejor a dos de ellos? Además tuve la suerte de que ese viejo se dejara capturar tan fácilmente y un rato después te encontraran a ti en el bosque”

Le dio nuevamente la espalda al galo rubio y prosiguió:

“Os llevaré a ambos ante el César, ya que sin tu druida, tu pequeño pueblo no podrá defenderse, y en poco tiempo todos ellos caerán. Y ahora vamos, no querrás hacer esperar a tu druida”

Tras estas palabras, el enviado del César finalmente se puso en marcha y los legionarios que llevaban a Astérix siguieron su ejemplo. El niño galo se vio obligado a andar, pero no pudo evitar susurrar:

“Por Tutatis, no…”

En la tienda donde recluían a Panorámix, el druida estaba preocupado y aburrido, pero sobretodo preocupado. Desde la visita anterior del senador romano, nadie más había venido a verle, ni habían intentado torturarle para que revelara el secreto de la poción mágica, algo que sin duda no habría servido de nada, pues el druida era capaz de soportar la tortura, al menos más de lo que lo haría una persona normal.

“Hola druida tengo una sorpresa para ti” dijo Lucius Flordelotus alegremente entrando en la tienda donde mantenían cautivo a Panorámix. Con la expresión de su rostro parecía jactarse de la situación del hombre atado frente a él. Además, había un brillo en sus ojos, como si el senador romano supiera algo que Panorámix ignoraba por completo.

El druida levantó la cabeza y miró al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido.

“Nada de lo que tengas puede interesarme romano” le dijo con voz dura. Sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria, pero quería dejar claro que él tampoco tenía ninguna intención de dejarse intimidar por un hombre como él. De todos los romanos con los que Panorámix había tenido contacto, este sin duda era uno de los más repulsivos que había visto.

“Oh esto creo que sí, y enseguida lo verás” respondió el enviado del César con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Acto seguido se sacó la cabeza fuera de la tienda y gritó:

“¡Traedlo aquí!”

Volvió a mirar al druida con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba esperando ver su reacción ante lo que estaba seguro que sería una tremenda sacudida emocional para el hombre barbudo.

Ni siquiera pasados diez segundos desde que el senador dio su orden, un legionario apareció en la entrada de la tienda donde mantenían a Panorámix. El druida lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vio que además del romano, había alguien más, alguien que no esperaba ni quería que estuviera allí. Astérix estaba en brazos del recién llegado forcejeando infructuosamente para liberarse de él.

Cuando Panorámix vio al galo rubio, su mundo se derrumbó, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habían conseguido los romanos capturar a Astérix tan rápido? Aunque a decir verdad, lo que más preocupaba al druida no era el poco tiempo que habían tardado en apresar al pequeño galo, sino más bien, el hecho de que lo hubieran hecho. Si no hacía algo pronto, sabe Tutatis qué destino le esperaba a la aldea. Estaba tan consternado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, que la única palabra que escapó de sus labios fue un simple y débil:

“No…”

Astérix dejó de luchar unos instantes para mirar a su druida y con voz débil le dijo:

“Panorámix… lo siento…”

La culpabilidad era claramente apreciable en su voz, Panorámix no sabía lo que había hecho exactamente el joven galo para ser apresado tan rápido, aunque estaba bastante claro que fuera lo que fuese Astérix se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. El druida frunció el ceño y miró a Lucius Flordelotus con furia apenas reprimida. Entonces, con voz dura le dijo:

“¡Suéltale romano!”

El enviado del César miró al druida con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y después miró al asustado rostro de su prisionero más reciente, disfrutando enormemente cuando el niño le miró con ojos llenos de temor, volvió a mirar a Panorámix y le dijo:

“Oh me temo que no puedo hacer eso”

El rostro de Panorámix aún se enfureció más al escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de que los druidas eran conocidos por su capacidad de mantener sus emociones bajo control, eso ya nada le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que tenía que sacar a Astérix de allí cuando antes, por eso le dijo al senador:

“¡Es solo un niño, por el amor de Tutatis!”

Lucius Flordelotus miró entonces con furia a Panorámix y señalando a Astérix dijo:

“¡Y uno de los peores enemigos del César! ¿O acaso no tengo razón?”

Caminó entonces hacia el legionario que sostenía al niño galo. Entonces, agarró al galo por la barbilla sin preocuparse de si le hacía daño o no, lo que provocó que un gemido asustado escapara de los labios de Astérix, pero eso no le importó a Lucius Flordelotus, solo añadió:

“¡Este pequeño, este pequeño, junto con el resto de su aldea han sido una espina en el costado del Imperio gracias a tu poción mágica druida!”

Panorámix miró a los presentes con ira mezclada con algo de temor reflejado en sus ojos, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo, no quería siquiera que ese romano tocara a Astérix, pero tampoco tenía modo alguno de impedirlo, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir actuando duro e intentar de algún modo librar a Astérix de la situación en la que se hallaba. Reflexionó en lo que acababa de decir el enviado de Roma y trató de utilizar sus palabras en su contra.

“Sí todo esto es por mi poción, deja que el chico se vaya, ya me tienes a mí, por Belenos”

Lucius Flordelotus soltó a Astérix y caminó hasta situarse al lado de la cabeza del druida, entonces le respondió:

“Sí es verdad, te tengo, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que este pequeño galo se marche y posiblemente vuelva a su estado verdadero para que después venga a rescatar a su druida, algo que según me han dicho ya hizo en el pasado. No, no pienso dejar que se vaya y arriesgarme a que mis planes se vean frustrados otra vez. Él se vendrá a Roma junto contigo druida, que no te quepa la menor duda, por Júpiter”

Tras decir esto, ordenó que dejaran a Astérix junto a Panorámix, algo que el legionario que sostenía al niño galo hizo a toda prisa. Aunque a diferencia del senador, el legionario procuró ser lo más suave posible con el galo rubio. Pues a fin de cuentas, a pesar de ser un prisionero, no era más que un niño.

Entonces, todos abandonaron la tienda dejando a los dos galos solos. Una vez fuera, el senador les dijo a los que habían estado vigilando hasta el momento:

“Vosotros, vigilad bien a los prisioneros, especialmente al chico, algo me dice que podría intentar hacer algo, mantened los ojos bien abiertos, por Mercurio”

Los dos legionarios que vigilaban la entrada de la tienda se pusieron firmes y ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

“Así lo haremos”

Por lo que habían visto del senador, no se atrevían a llevarle la contraria ni cuestionar sus órdenes, pues imaginaban que hacerlo podía significar en el circo con los leones.

El senador se alejó entonces murmurando para sí:

“Voy a ordenar que preparen mi carruaje, cuando antes nos vayamos mejor”

No tardó mucho tiempo en hallar otro legionario al que de inmediato dio la orden de prepararlo todo para partir de inmediato. Ese pequeño galo ya se le había escapado una vez, se aseguraría de que eso no pasara otra vez.

El legionario en cuestión se fue veloz cual un rayo a cumplir las órdenes de su superior, y en poco tiempo tuvo preparado el carruaje del senador, con los caballos ya enganchados en él.

“Ave senador Lucius Flordelotus, su carruaje está listo señor”

“Estupendo por Júpiter, serás recompensado por esto legionario, ahora ve junto con otros tres hombres y preparas a los prisioneros para el transporte, es preciso partir cuanto antes”

“Así lo haré, ave”

El senador romano vio al legionario correr y desaparecer entre las tiendas yendo a cumplir sus órdenes. El hombre de túnica blanca no pudo evitar frotarse las manos con satisfacción, muy pronto ya no tendría que preocuparse por si venían los otros galos a rescatar a sus compañeros, pues por lo que había descubierto gracias al pequeño galo, los demás aldeanos aun no sabían que habían sido ellos, los romanos, los responsables de la desaparición de su druida, y para cuando lo descubrieran, ya sería demasiado tarde y entonces, ya no tendrían más remedio que someterse al poder de Roma.

Sí, su plan iba a tener éxito, y el César lo colmaría de tantos honores que no habría nadie en la capital que no supiera su nombre y le tuviera por un héroe, casi como un Dios incluso. Pues habría sido capaz de derrotar al mayor enemigo del Imperio. No, ya nada podía salirle mal.

El enviado del César se encaminó entonces hacia la tienda del centurión con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, por fin dejaría Armórica y volvería a su hogar.

“Astérix por Tutatis, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Obélix?” preguntó el druida, con un tono de alarma en su voz, en cuando se quedaron los dos galos solos.

Astérix miró a Panorámix y en su rostro había una mezcla de dolor y vergüenza que provocó que pronto las lágrimas que había estado intentando contener todo este tiempo brotaran de sus ojos.

“Yo… yo…” comenzó a decir con la voz entrecortada. Panorámix sabía que el niño estaba demasiado afectado por lo que acababa da suceder como para que pudiera hablar, así que con voz más calmada está vez le dijo nuevamente al galo más joven:

“Tranquilízate pequeño, y cuéntame qué ha pasado” Que Astérix viera al druida alterado, no ayudaba en nada a su situación, así que debía mantener la cabeza fría por el bien de ambos.

Astérix asintió a lo que le dijo Panorámix, y tras tomar algunas respiraciones profundas, le dijo al druida de la aldea:

“En el pueblo un hombre que se llama Tragicómix vino y nos dijo que habías ido al bosque y todavía no habías vuelto… fuimos a ver a Abraracúrsix y yo… cuando escuché que querían ir al bosque a buscarte… decidí ir también con Ideáfix, pero después de salir… los romanos nos encontraron y nos han traído aquí”

Panorámix miró al niño rubio con asombro, a decir verdad, el druida no sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sabía que Astérix era listo, pero no se imaginaba que lograría engañar a los de la aldea y salir solo al bosque. No sabía si enorgullecerse de él por su astucia y por su valentía o si reñirle por escaparse a pesar de saber el peligro que corría.

Panorámix se decantó por la primera opción, reñir a Astérix no era la solución, al menos no ahora.

“¿Saliste del pueblo sin que nadie te viera?” le preguntó cuándo fue capaz de recuperar la capacidad de hablar que al parecer había perdido tras el relato del pequeño galo.

Astérix miró al suelo avergonzado, había sido advertido en numerosas ocasiones de los peligros que suponía salir solo al bosque, pero como todas las veces anteriores jamás había pasado nada, el galo rubio imaginó que esta vez tampoco pasaría nada, pero no fue así, había sido capturado, y ahora sentía un profundo arrepentimiento por no haber hecho caso antes. Así que sin atreverse a mirar a Panorámix respondió:

“Sí…” todo esto era culpa suya, sinceramente, si existía algún modo de arreglar todo eso, Astérix estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para solucionarlo.

Panorámix por su parte vio la actitud de Astérix, era lo mismo que había hecho tras su pelea con Esautomátix, Ordenalfabétix y los demás niños, los mismos ojos llenos de vergüenza y de culpabilidad… el druida desde ese día, se había dado cuenta de que Astérix tendía a asumir las responsabilidades de todo lo que ocurría. Para el druida esa era una gran cualidad, pero si no se moderaba, podía llegar a culparse por acciones o sucesos en los que no había tenido nada que ver, y eso podía ser peligroso. Fue por eso, que desde ese día, Panorámix siempre intentó estar al lado del galo rubio, para evitar que se excediera en el auto culpa. En estos momentos, Panorámix deseaba poder alargar su brazo y ponerlo sobre el hombro de Astérix para tranquilizarlo, mostrándole su apoyo, pero por desgracia eso no era posible, dada su situación y eso frustró mucho a Panorámix.

“Oh Belenos nos proteja, Astérix, tenemos que encontrar el modo de salir de aquí” dijo el druida en un intento de aliviar su angustia creciente, pero eso solo provocó el efecto contrario, su preocupación creció aún más al ser consciente de la horrible situación en la que se hallaban y que no había modo aparente de escapar de ella.

Astérix levantó la cabeza para mirar a su druida y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su voz temblorosa le dijo al hombre barbudo:

“Pero no sé cómo Panorámix”

El druida miró al niño rubio y se obligó a tomar un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse, si él estaba tranquilo, quizás lograría que Astérix se calmara también, y trabajando los dos, a lo mejor encontraban una forma viable de salir de allí. Por este motivo, sonrió al joven galo y le dijo:

“No te preocupes, hallaremos el modo de salir, ya lo verás, pero necesito que tengas fe y esperanza en que todo saldrá bien, necesito que confíes en mí ¿puedes hacer eso?” su voz era calmada y tranquila, queriendo demostrarle a Astérix que no tenía nada que temer, que todo iba a salir bien.

Astérix abrió los ojos ligeramente mientras asimilaba lo que acababa de decir Panorámix, él tenía razón, si perdía la esperanza, jamás escaparían, además tenía plena confianza en su druida, seguro que él hallaría el modo de escapar de este campamento. Pensando en lo que acababa de decir el druida, ya más tranquilo asintió y respondió:

“De acuerdo, lo intentaré”

Las cortinas de la se corrieron de golpe revelando tras ellas a Caius Marsupialus rodeado de varios de sus hombres, el Centurión miró a los dos prisioneros con un aire de superioridad, pero con un ligero toque de culpabilidad también. Algo irónico, teniendo en cuenta que hacía apenas un día había estado completamente feliz de tener a un galo bajo su custodia. Pero ciertamente, la obsesión enfermiza de Lucius Flordelotus, habían hecho replantearse su carrera al dirigente del campamento, y aunque orgulloso de servir a Roma, temía que la ciudad no fuera como él esperaba.

El Centurión dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo a los dos galos:

“Lo siento, pero vuestro tiempo se ha agotado, me han ordenado prepararos para que ambos seáis trasladados a Roma”

Astérix miró a Panorámix con ojos asustados, era demasiado tarde, esta vez no podría evitar ser llevado a Roma y más aún, su druida, él único capaz de hacer la poción mágica que permitía a los aldeanos defenderse de los romanos también iba a ser llevado allí. O los dioses se habían vuelto contra ellos.

Caius Marsupialus dio un paso al frente y entonces ordenó:

“Vamos legionarios, proceded, por Júpiter”

Tras decir estas palabras, los legionarios se pusieron firmes y respondieron al mismo tiempo:

“A sus órdenes Centurión”

Inmediatamente comenzaron a avanzar hacia los dos galos uno de ellos recogió a Astérix a quién pequeñas lágrimas habían comenzado a escapar de sus ojos mientras que los otros se dedicaron a liberar a Panorámix de la mesa y atarlo para evitar su escape, aunque sabían que era poco probable que intentara escapar, al menos, sin el pequeño guerrero.

Los dos galos fueron escoltados hacia el exterior hasta el carro que les iba a llevar hasta la capital del imperio. El senador romano ya les estaba esperando montado en él.

El legionario que llevaba a Astérix fue el primero en llegar y dejó al pequeño galo allí. Astérix inmediatamente se acurrucó, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de Lucius Flordelotus. Poco después, entre dos soldados, obligaron al druida a subir al carro también. A diferencia del niño rubio, Panorámix permaneció de pie y dirigió una mirada furiosa al enviado del César. A decir verdad, el hombre barbudo tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos conteniendo la ira que en estos momentos hacía hervir su sangre. Si no fuera porqué Astérix estaba allí, ese hombre… no tendría una sonrisa en su rostro en estos momentos.

Lucius Flordelotus sonrió ampliamente ante sus dos… invitados. Un poco lejos se escuchaban suaves pero continuos ladridos, algo que hizo vacilar la sonrisa del senador. Girándose para enfrentar a Caius Marsupialus le preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa e indignación en la voz:

“Por Mercurio, ¿tenéis un perro en el campamento?”

“No, bueno sí, ese perro es la mascota del galo gordinflón que-” se apresuró a responder Caius Marsupialus, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Astérix.

“¡Obélix no está gordo! Sólo un poco rellenito y el perro se llama Ideáfix” dijo el niño rubio. Esos romanos no tenían ningún derecho a llamar a su mejor amigo gordo.

Lucius Flordelotus miró airado a su prisionero más joven y le gritó:

“¡Cállate galo!”

Seguidamente se giró de nuevo hacia el dirigente del campamento y le preguntó nuevamente:

“Dime Centurión ¿por qué habéis traído a ese animal aquí?”

Caius Marsupialus entrecerró los ojos, llevaba todo este tiempo cumpliendo los órdenes de este hombre y aguantando sus ataques de ira, pero este no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo, así que le respondió algo irritado:

“Porqué de no hacerlo, probablemente ahora estaríamos teniendo otra visita de nuestros vecinos galos en estos momentos. Cuando capturamos al niño, el perro estaba con él, y sabíamos que si lo dejábamos en el bosque, tarde o temprano conduciría al resto del pueblo hasta aquí. Por eso le hemos traído también”

La expresión de Lucius Flordelotus cambió por completo al escuchar eso y una expresión de sorpresa completa se instauró en su rostro, no había caído en la cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado si ese animal conducía a los galos de nuevo al campamento antes de que él se hubiera ido, por lo que tenía que admitir que la decisión de esos hombres era sin duda la más acertada.

“… Buen trabajo Centurión, le contaré al César tus hazañas y serás recompensado por ello. Solo seguid manteniendo al animal aquí. Ave” le dijo cuándo se recuperó de su conmoción inicial.

Pero además el senador se había dado cuenta de que nuevamente debía partir cuando antes, para que cuando los galos descubrieran lo que había sucedido ya fuera demasiado tarde, así que tras decir estas palabras, con un golpe de látigo obligó a los caballos a iniciar su trayecto.

Ahora ya nada podía detenerle. Su próxima parada sería Roma, y nadie podría evitarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, tendría que haber actualizado ayer, pero tuve que hacer cambio de turno en el trabajo e ir al médico y llegué tarde a casa. Lo siento, aquí lo tenéis y espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	14. Decisión imposible

Asurancetúrix llegó corriendo a la cabaña de Edadepiédrix y su señora. A él lo encontró lavando platos con su devantal puesto mientras que su mujer estaba dedicada a labores de costura. Los dos conyugues estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando el bardo apareció en la puerta. Ni que decir tiene que los dos se sorprendieron de ver al galo rubio allí de pie.

El bardo, por su parte, se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que los dos le miraban con desconcierto. Pero se recuperó pronto de la embarazosa situación en la que se hallaba y procedió a cumplir la orden del jefe de la aldea.

“Buenos días señor y señora Edadepiédrix” saludó amablemente Asurancetúrix. No quería parecer descortés y hacer que la pareja que estaba ante él se sintiera incómoda, pero sabía que el tiempo era oro y no podía malgastarlo innecesariamente.

“Buenos días muchacho, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?” preguntó el señor Edadepiédrix cuando se recuperó él mismo de la ligera sorpresa que le causó ver al joven bardo allí de pie frente a él.

Su mujer también parecía sorprendida y desde que el bardo apareció en la puerta, dejó de lado sus actividades de costura y su mirada iba saltando continuamente entre su marido y el recién llegado, esperando ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y cuál era el motivo de su visita. Con sinceridad, le costaba comprender lo que podía llevar a que alguien como Asurancetúrix precisamente les visitara. No era que el joven bardo le fuera antipático, era solo que el músico prefería estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo para “componer” sus obras musicales, y su relación con los demás aldeanos era más bien… escasa. Por su supuesto, si se encontraba con alguien le saludaba, pero Asurancetúrix no solía ir a visitar a los demás aldeanos a menudo, simplemente, no era su modo de actuación habitual.

El hombre rubio por su parte miró al Edadepiédrix olvidando momentáneamente el cometido que le había llevado hasta allí.

“Esto yo…” comenzó a decir Asurancetúrix, entonces negó con la cabeza. No, no podía pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario allí. Debía volver cuanto antes a la cabaña de Abraracúrsix. Así que le dijo al hombre de túnica azul y pantalón blanco:

“Nuestro jefe desea verte Edadepiédrix”

El galo mayor soltó el plato que estaba a medio fregar y este cayó dentro del cuenco lleno de agua, salpicando gotas sobre el devantal que cubría sus ropas. Miró aún más sorprendido al galo más joven y preguntó:

“¿A mí? ¿Por qué?”

El bardo pareció impacientarse y de hecho, se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso, por lo que por toda respuesta dijo:

“El motivo… mejor cuando estemos ante él, pero debemos darnos prisa” se apresuró al interior de la cabaña y agarró la manga de Edadepiédrix instándole a ir con él. El galo mayor por poco tropezó sobre sus propios pies sorprendido por el repentino tirón, pero de algún modo consiguió mantener el equilibrio mientras decía:

“Sí, sí, ya voy”

Pero la actitud del bardo, así como la respuesta de su marido parecieron no agradar a la señora Edadepiédrix quien de inmediato se levantó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, detestaba sentirse excluida de los planes de los hombres de la aldea, y más aún si en ellos estaba involucrado su marido. Tratando de ocultar la preocupación que se había despertado en su interior, les dijo a los otros dos presentes:

“Espera Edadepiédrix, primero debes acabar de fregar los platos”

El bardo miró a la mujer castaña, se estaba comenzando a sentir un poco desesperado, como si llevara una eternidad en esa cabaña aunque en realidad no hacía ni diez minutos que había salido de la cabaña de Abraracúrsix. ¿Por qué tal sentimiento de apresurarse? Él no lo sabía, sólo… sentía en su interior que si no se daban prisa, algo malo podría suceder, y ese sentimiento le atormentaba.

“Disculpe que me entrometa mi buena señora, pero me temo que el asunto es de extrema urgencia”

La mujer de vestido verde miró al bardo, ¿cómo se atrevía este hombre a mostrar tal actitud con ella? ¿Cómo podía estar dándoles órdenes a su marido y a ella? ¡Era intolerable! Por toda respuesta, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hablar nuevamente:

“Eso no es-”

“Tranquila querida, volveré lo antes posible y acabaré de fregarlos”

Esta vez, fue la voz de Edadepiédrix la que se escuchó. No quería que su mujer se enfadara, pues sabía que era terrible en semejante estado de ánimo, y no quería que nadie la viera de ese modo. Prefería que todos pensaran que era la mujer dulce y bondadosa que todos conocían. Le ofreció una tierna sonrisa que de inmediato tuvo como reacción que las facciones de su mujer se suavizaran. Aun así, ella no parecía dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

“Edadepiedrixín…” dijo en un tono ligeramente de súplica. Odiaba rebajarse a esta estrategia, pero al parecer no le quedaba más remedio. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos no parecieron dar sus frutos, pues el hombre mayor dijo nuevamente:

“No hay nada que temer querida. Volveré pronto”

Entonces ambos galos salieron de la cabaña sin esperar la respuesta de la mujer de pelo castaño.

Asurancetúrix casi parecía que arrastrara al pobre Edadepiédrix, quien no había tenido tiempo siquiera de coger su bastón. ¿Qué era esto tan urgente? ¿Le había sucedido algo a Astérix? por lo que le había contado su mujer, el guerrero de la aldea le recordaba perfectamente, no es que fuera difícil, pues cuando Astérix era un niño, él ya tenía el aspecto que presentaba en la actualidad… quizás con alguna arruga más, pero nada remarcable. Él se seguía sintiendo igual que hacía treinta años. Puede que solo quisieran que él le cuidara mientras los más  cercanos al pequeño galo rubio buscaban el modo de cambiarlo de nuevo… pero eso era un poco absurdo, siendo un amigo tan cercano de Obélix, era poco probable que el gran galo perdiera de vista a Astérix, y menos teniendo en cuenta lo que sabían acerca de los planes de los romanos. No, debía ser otro el motivo por el que debía comparecer ante el jefe de la aldea.

El hombre mayor ignoraba lo que hacía que Asurancetúrix le arrastrara con suma rapidez, pero debía ser verdaderamente importante si una persona tranquila y pacífica como el bardo de la aldea actuaba de tal forma.

Al llegar a la cabaña de Abraracúrsix, Edadepiédrix fue prácticamente empujado al interior. Una vez allí, fue recibido por los rostros de su jefe, Tragicómix y el semblante preocupado de Obélix. Aunque el anciano desconocía los motivos por los que Obélix se hallaba en tal estado, le entristecía ver al repartidor de menhires de ese modo. Olvido parcialmente este hecho cuando la voz de Abraracúrsix llegó a sus oídos.

“Oh Edadepiédrix, me alegro de verte…” comenzó a decir el galo de túnica verde, pero de inmediato reparó en la apariencia demacrada del galo mayor, así que añadió al instante:

“Pareces un poco cansado, ¿habéis corrido mucho? ¿Necesitar descansar?”

A Edadepiédrix no le gustaba ser tratado como un anciano invalido. Sabía que era mayor, caramba, había visto crecer a muchos por no decir a prácticamente todos los habitantes de la aldea, pero él aún se consideraba lo suficientemente joven como para llevar a cabo las actividades cotidianas del día a día como cualquier otro aldeano.

Así que tras escuchar la última declaración de su jefe, una oleada de orgullo invadió su ser, y tratando de no sonar descortés, cambió de tema respondiendo:

“No, no, jefe, estoy bien, Asurancetúrix me ha dicho que se trataba de algo urgente, ¿es acaso algo referente a Astérix?”

Abraracúrsix no insistió en la materia, sabía por experiencias del pasado, en especial de cuando eran niños, que no era una buena idea meterse con Edadepiédrix y su apariencia. Ciertamente, para parecer tan mayor, en muchos aspectos Edadepiédrix seguía actuando como un joven. Además, el galo mayor había ido directo al grano, Abraracúrsix era muy consciente que probablemente Edadepiédrix era uno de los galos que había compartido más experiencias con Panorámix, estaba claro que no era un amigo tan cercano del druida como lo eran Astérix o Obélix, pero sin duda, era una de las personas, entre los aldeanos, con quien más había tratado el druida, y aunque lo que tenían que hablar no tenía nada relacionado con Astérix, al menos no directamente, probablemente lo que estaba a punto de decir podría afectar al galo mayor enormemente.

Pero a pesar de todo, ciertamente no podían perder más tiempo, debía informar a Edadepiédrix cuando antes de lo que sucedía y del plan que había urdido el más joven de los presentes para solucionar el conflicto actual. El jefe de la aldea se aclaró la voz e inició su explicación.

“Me temo que así es viejo amigo… no lo sabemos con total seguridad, pero es posible que Panorámix haya desaparecido” admitió con una mirada de tristeza en su rostro.

La reacción de Edadepiédrix no se hizo esperar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió con incredulidad ¿Panorámix? No, eso no podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Le estaban tomando el pelo, miró uno por uno a todos los presentes y cada uno de ellos presentaba el mismo aspecto, el rostro sombrío y mirando al suelo, incapaces de mirarle a los ojos.

“¡Por Tutatis y Belenos! ¿Entonces no sería mejor decírselo a todos los aldeanos?” dijo tras recuperarse de su conmoción anterior, a decir verdad, no entendía como el jefe de la aldea no había comunicado ya un hecho de tal gravedad como ese. ¿A qué esperaba? ¿A que el cielo cayera sobre sus cabezas? Estaba dándole vueltas a esta idea cuando la voz de Abraracúrsix llegó de nuevo a sus oídos.

“Por Tutatis no, aunque me gustaría advertir a toda la aldea, me temo que no podemos hacer eso, no queremos que cunda el pánico entre las gentes, pero por otra parte te necesitamos, por este motivo te he mandado llamar”

Edadepiédrix estaba sorprendido, por decirlo de un modo suave, no es que no se sintiera halagado de que decidieran contar con él, pero sinceramente, imaginaba que habrían elegido antes a Esautomátix o a Ordenalfabétix, ¿pero a él concretamente? Era… desconcertante.

“…”Abrió la boca para expresar sus dudas, pero ni un sonido, ni una palabra salió de sus labios, era como si de repente hubiera olvidado cómo se hablaba.

El jefe de la aldea pareció notar la vacilación y el desconcierto del galo mayor, así que procedió a explicarle el plan que pretendían llevar a cabo:

“Verás, queremos ir al bosque a buscar a Panorámix, pero no queremos alertar a los romanos de lo que hacemos por lo que sería una búsqueda disimulada, así que habíamos pensado que puesto que tú a veces vas al bosque para recoger setas o plantas, quizás nos querrías ayudar… pasarías más desapercibido que cualquier otro aldeano, ¿lo entiendes mi querido amigo?”

Abraracúrsix miró a Edadepiédrix, que se había quedado en silencio su mirada dirigía al suelo de la cabaña, escuchando la explicación del jefe. La verdad, todo este asunto era… difícil de asimilar para el mayor de los galos, ¿dónde podía estar Panorámix? ¿Qué podía haberle sucedido? ¿Y si estaba herido? Realmente, con lo que estaban pasando con todo el asunto del pequeño Astérix, Edadepiédrix comprendía que el jefe rehusara la idea de hacer partícipes de esto al resto de aldeanos. Los nervios de todos ya estaban bastante alterados y hacerles partícipes de una noticia como esa no les ayudaría en nada. Levantando la vista, el galo de pelo blanco asintió diciendo:

“Lo entiendo”

Abraracúrsix asintió satisfecho con la respuesta. Entonces, se acomodó mejor en su silla elevada y dio la orden:

“Está bien entonces, no perdamos más tiempo, id al bosque a ver si encontráis a Panorámix”

Todos los que allí se hallaban respondieron al unísono:

“Sí jefe”

Entonces, sin tiempo que perder todos salieron de la cabaña. Obélix nada más salir, barrió con la mirada por los alrededores para ver si encontraba al pequeño Astérix. El galo pelirrojo estaba desconcertado, su mejor amigo e Ideáfix habían abandonado la cabaña hacía un buen rato y todavía no habían regresado. Realmente, el gran galo no recordaba mucho acerca de cómo era Astérix a los tres años, pero sí conocía bien a Ideáfix, y sabía que su fiel amigo no se comportaría así, haciendo que él se preocupara de este modo. No, Obélix sabía en el fondo de su corazón que algo andaba mal, aunque no sabía qué era ni qué podía hacer al respecto.

Para tratar de apaciguar estos sentimientos que inundaban todo su ser, se acercó a Asurancetúrix. El bardo probablemente debía haberle visto en algún momento cuando fue a buscar a Edadepiédrix. Al menos… eso era lo que esperaba Obélix. Puso suavemente una de sus grandes manos endurecidas por el oficio que había desempeñado durante años. Aunque era cierto que había veces en las que el tallista de menhires no recordaba la fuerza que tenía, perjudicando sin querer a la gente, también había ocasiones en las que era delicado, y esa fue una de esas veces.

Cuando el bardo sintió el toque del gran galo notó mucha suavidad en las acciones de Obélix, como si actuara con timidez o tal vez… ¿miedo? Ciertamente Asurancetúrix podía imaginar lo que estaba perturbando a Obélix, y sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando Obélix habló:

“Esto… Asurancetúrix, ¿has visto a Astérix?”

El galo rubio se quedó quieto, pensativo. Ciertamente, desde que salió de la cabaña del jefe hasta que volvió a ella con Edadepiédrix, no vio al pequeño galo por ningún lado. Vio a otros niños, pero no a Astérix. También era cierto que con las prisas, ni siquiera había prestado atención en la gente que había a su alrededor, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle algo así a Obélix?

El bardo sabía que de todos los aldeanos, Obélix era sin temor a exagerar el que estaba más afectado por lo sucedido con el guerrero de la aldea. Él no era capaz de entender por completo la relación que tenían los dos galos, eran amigos, no, eran más que amigos, eran como hermanos, siempre habían estado juntos, lo habían hecho todo juntos, habían vivido un montón de aventuras ellos dos, por Tutatis, si hasta Obélix prefirió abandonar la aldea e irse al destierro junto a Astérix aunque él no había hecho nada en realidad. Sí, los dos galos estaban mucho más cerca el uno del otro de lo que lo estaban con cualquier otro aldeano.

Ciertamente Asurancetúrix no quería preocupar al galo pelirrojo más de lo que ya estaba, pero tampoco podía mentirle, así que contestó con total honestidad:

“Pues no, lo siento, no le he visto”

Obélix soltó el hombro del hombre de capa roja y se quedó de pie, perplejo, como una estatua, aunque el bardo apreció que temblaba ligeramente. No hacía frío, además… por algún motivo; la poción mágica probablemente; el repartidor de menhires apenas notaba el duro frío invernal del viento que soplaba con fuerza por aquellos lares en los meses de invierno. Así que para bien o para mal, Asurancetúrix estaba bastante convencido de que el temblor de Obélix era fruto del nerviosismo o del temor a que algo le hubiera sucedido a su mejor amigo.

“Debería haber vuelto hace rato, estoy preocupado por él” dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

El bardo de la aldea se sorprendió ante eso, no era capaz de recordar ningún momento en el que la voz de Obélix hubiera vacilado. Se notaba que estaba realmente consternado por la respuesta que acababa de recibir, con total seguridad, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Tragicómix, que había notado que tanto Obélix como Asurancetúrix se detenían y había escuchado además, su conversación, se acercó a los dos galos y con voz tranquilizadora le dijo al gran galo:

“Obélix, no tienes nada que temer. Mientras esté en la aldea, nada malo puede sucederle. Además, Ideáfix está con él. No podría tener mejor guardaespaldas” no quería sonar despreocupado o indiferente ante lo que pudiera pasarle a Astérix, pero el sentido del deber le instaba a cumplir la misión que les había estado encomendada.

Obélix miró a Tragicómix a los ojos, y en cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el galo más joven pudo percibir una cantidad inmensa de dolor y miedo allí. La ironía de la situación era que, seguramente si Falbalá fuera la que estuviera en la situación de Astérix y él en la de Obélix, probablemente, Tragicómix estaría actuando del mismo modo que el galo pelirrojo. No tenía ninguna duda de ello. Pero precisamente por eso, debía mantener la cabeza despejada, sin permitir que otros asuntos le distrajeran, debía ser la voz de la razón en esta situación.

Obélix se quedó allí de pie, mirando al galo de pantalón azul y blanco, sabía que Tragicómix estaba en lo cierto, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que en asegurarse de que Astérix estuviera a salvo. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Por qué no habían regresado ni él ni Ideáfix? Necesitaba saber que al pequeño galo rubio no le había pasado nada. Había una voz en su cabeza que le instaba a ir primero a por su mejor amigo.

“Sí eso es verdad, pero sigo pensando que a Astérix le ha pasado algo, debo encontrarlo” dijo finalmente con voz suave. Sumado a todo lo que ya estaba sintiendo Obélix, un sentimiento de angustia estaba presente en su corazón e iba creciendo y creciendo, oprimiéndole de tal modo que hasta se le hacía difícil respirar.

Tragicómix miró a Obélix con tristeza, a pesar de que sabía que lo que iba a decir no ayudaría en su situación, sí sabía que necesitaba a Obélix en esta misión. Como cazador de jabalíes, él era uno de los que mejor conocían el bosque, y probablemente, era el que conocía mejor los lugares en los que podrían hallar a su druida.

“Obélix, no tenemos tiempo, debemos encontrar a Panorámix” explicó intentando no parecer demasiado duro.

Los ojos de Obélix se abrieron ligeramente. Sabía que tenían una misión, sabía que debían buscar a Panorámix, sabía que le necesitaban, sabía que Tragicómix no le decía esas palabras para hacerle daño, es que simplemente…

“No puedo-”

“Claro que puedes Obélix” le cortó el galo de melena rubia. Sabía que quizás se había precipitado, pues Obélix retrocedió unos pasos ante las repentinas palabras de Tragicómix. Así pues, el galo más joven tomó una respiración profunda y siguió hablando “sé que no estoy tan cerca de Astérix como tú, pero créeme si te digo que estará bien aquí. Tan pronto como volvamos, yo mismo te ayudaré a buscarle”

Obélix se quedó mirando a Tragicómix, acababa de ofrecerse a buscar a su amigo, le ofrecía todo su apoyo cuando él solo había intentado escabullirse de tener que acompañarles al bosque. Una terrible oleada de vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran y casi se sintió como si estuviera ardiendo de fiebre, el galo de pantalón a rayas miró al suelo, incapaz de mirar al galo que estaba en frente de él ¿cómo había podido ser tan egoísta?

Panorámix podría estar  herido, en peligro o quién sabe dónde y él solo pensaba en encontrar a un niño que probablemente solo estaba jugando dentro de los muros de la aldea, donde no corría peligro alguno.

Obélix levanto nuevamente la mirada solo para encontrar unos ojos que le miraban con afecto y comprensión. El gran galo sonrió débilmente y dijo con voz suave:

“Gracias Tragicómix, eres un buen amigo”

El hombre más joven sonrió con simpatía antes de añadir con voz sincera:

“Por ti y por Astérix haría cualquier cosa, mi mujer y yo os debemos la vida. Bien no perdamos más tiempo, cuando antes encontremos a Panorámix, antes podremos buscar a Astérix”

Obélix le devolvió la sonrisa. Recordaba muy bien esa aventura, cuando conocieron a Falbalá, cómo se enamoró de ella, la decepción que tuvo al ver que ella estaba enamorada de Tragicómix, el temor que tuvo cuando Astérix desapareció tras su pelea en los baños termales… ahora que pensaba en ello, las sensaciones que tuvo esa noche eran similares a las que sentía en este momento. Quizás solo era coincidencia, realmente a su amigo no podía pasarle nada grabe estando en la aldea.

Obélix ignoró lo mejor que pudo todas sus emociones, desterrándolas hasta el fondo de su mente. Y se encaminó junto con sus compañeros hacia el bosque. Sólo esperaba que podrían encontrar a Panorámix cuando antes.

Sentía el viento otoñal de Armórica golpeando su rostro, moviendo su cabello blanco a su antojo, un viento considerablemente más frío del que estaba acostumbrado a sentir habitualmente en estas fechas, un viento que provocaba que su capa roja se azotara en el aire como si de un látigo se tratase. Pero todo eso no le importaba.

No, Lucius Flordelotus estaba feliz. Parecía que finalmente los dioses se habían puesto a su favor. Tenía no uno sino dos prisioneros galos de la aldea de los irreductibles. Dos de los más peligrosos cabe añadir. Se los entregaría al Cesar y sería recompensado por su lealtad y sus acciones por el bien del Imperio y quizás… ¿quién sabe? Puede que el César llegara a nombrarlo su sucesor. Eso sería absolutamente maravilloso. Y todo por la ayuda de un niño y de un viejo.

El senador romano dirigió  su mirada a su prisionero más joven, quien seguía acurrucado en el mismo sitio y tenía la cabeza agachada, negándose obstinadamente a mirar a su captor. Su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente, aunque el romano no podía saber si era por el traqueteo del carro o por el miedo que sin duda estaba sintiendo el pequeño galo. A él sin embargo le gustaba imaginar que Astérix estaba  temblando de miedo, ese pensamiento no hacía más que acrecentar su satisfacción personal.

Miró entonces a su segundo prisionero. El druida también permanecía en la misma posición que cuando abandonaron el campamento, seguía mirándole con odio evidente, aunque el enviado del César advirtió que de vez en cuando el hombre barbudo lanzaba miradas llenas de preocupación al más joven de los presentes. No hacía falta ser un genio para adivinar que el druida se preocupaba mucho por la seguridad del niño.

Con esta contundente evidencia, Lucius Flordelotus estaba completamente seguro que Panorámix no intentaría escapar.

El senador romano sabía que debía darse prisa, por lo que, dio otro golpe de látigo para obligar a sus caballos a acelerar el ritmo. Cuando antes abandonara el bosque antes estaría fuera de peligro.

Una sonrisa de anticipación apareció en el rostro del senador romano, esto iba a ser maravilloso. El hombre estaba tan absorto pensando en su futuro que se sorprendió cuando un anciano con bastón, túnica azul y pantalón blanco le salió al paso. El enviado del César tiró de las riendas, para frenar los caballos e inmediatamente les recondujo para que esquivaran el hombre, pero lo que no pudo prever fue que uno de sus prisioneros reconociera al anciano.

“¡Edadepiédrix!”

¡No! No lo podía creer, pero ¿de parte de quién estaban los dioses? En un segundo estaban contigo y al siguiente te dan la espalda. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Cuando el anciano reconoció al hombre barbudo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin duda no se esperaba que su druida estuviera en posesión de sus enemigos.

 _Al menos es un viejo_ , pensó Lucius Flordelotus. Si hubiera sido un galo más joven, quizás habría supuesto una mayor amenaza, pero un hombre de la edad de ese galo, no era tan peligroso.

Cuando su mente asimiló lo que acababa de ver, el hombre mayor de inmediato comenzó a gritar:

“¿Panorámix? ¡Panorámix! ¡Oh por Tutatis tienen a Panorámix!”

¿A quién gritaba? El senador romano esperaba que no hubiera nadie más en el bosque, esto sí que podría suponer un problema. Se volvió para mirar a sus espaldas, y lo que vio provocó que una maldición silenciosa escapara de sus labios, pues ahora al lado del galo anciano, el cual estaba señalando en su dirección, había un par de galos más, uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, el rubio tenía una túnica azul y pantalón blanco y estaba más cerca del anciano, mientras que el pelirrojo era grande, muy y muy grande y miraba su mirada de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde señalaba el mayor de los tras galos.

Otra voz se escuchó entre los árboles, sin duda otro galo, ¿cómo podía haber tantos galos en el bosque? Habían notado la ausencia del pequeño galo. La voz de entre los árboles gritó diciendo:

“¡Edadepiédrix! ¿Dónde estás?”

El galo mayor ignoró la pregunta que le habían hecho y por su parte gritó tan fuerte como pudo:

“¡Se están escapando!”

Esa declaración fue más que suficiente como para provocar que el galo gordinflón iniciara una carrera de persecución. Lucius Flordelotus se sorprendió por la rapidez que mostraba el hombre a pesar de ser tan claramente  gordo.

Entonces recordó vagamente que el centurión del campamento de Babaorum le había mencionado que había un galo que no necesitaba tomar poción mágica para manifestar sus efectos ¿era este galo? De ser así, tenía que hacer algo rápido o le acabaría alcanzando en muy poco tiempo. el senador romano estaba tan concentrado en pensar un plan alternativo que se sorprendió al escuchar al hombre que le perseguía gritar:

“¡Eh romano suelta a Panorámix, por Tutatis!”

Lucius Flordelotus gruñó con frustración ante las palabras del galo. Entonces con un golpe de látigo instó a sus caballos a acelerar el ritmo, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y de Obélix. De repente, en la periferia de su visión, vio cómo su cautivo más joven se movió del lugar en el que se hallaba, apareciendo de este modo, y para disgusto del enviado de César, en el campo de visión del galo que les perseguía.

Obélix vio a su mejor amigo aparecer y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras que su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué hacía allí Astérix? ¿Por qué no estaba en la aldea?

“¿Astérix? eh tú, suelta a Astérix y a Panorámix, por Belenos” gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando no mostrar el pánico que nuevamente había nublado todos sus sentidos. Astérix, su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano le miraba con ojos llenos de miedo, sin duda esperando a que él le liberara de las manos de su captor, a Obélix le bastó una mirada para comprender que el niño galo quería desesperadamente estar con él, bajo su abrazo protector, a salvo de los romanos. No, Obélix no permitiría que ese hombre se llevara a Astérix lejos de su gente. A pesar de que no le gustaba sentir odio, en estos momentos no pudo evitarlo, estaba furioso con el hombre que conducía el carro. Estaba furioso por llevarse a Panorámix y estaba furioso porqué además de algún modo había conseguido coger a Astérix.

El carro pasó en ese momento por encima de una piedra que hizo tambalear el vehículo y a sus ocupantes. Astérix con un grito ahogado impactó contra el lateral del carro dándose un golpe en la cabeza y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Cuando Obélix vio esto, su sangre hirvió, no solo le separaban de su mejor amigo sino que además, por culpa de los romanos él podía resultar herido precisamente cuando no podía defenderse. Esto ya era demasiado. Sin pensar en nada, el gran galo aceleró el ritmo, quería llegar cuando antes a ese carro, quería salvar a sus amigos, quería que ese romano se arrepintiera por lo que había hecho, quería borrar la expresión de miedo y horror del rostro de Astérix.

Con la sacudida, Lucius Flordelotus y Panorámix simplemente parecieron perder el equilibrio. El romano logró mantenerse firme y no caer, pero Panorámix no tuvo tanta suerte. El movimiento repentino le hizo caer hacia adelante, y como estaba atado, el druida utilizó uno de sus pies como punto de apoyo y la rodilla de su otra pierna como otro. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que no había caído del carro, lo que sin duda de haber sucedido habría podido ser muy doloroso, en especial con la velocidad que llevaban.

El hombre mayor miró entonces al niño para verificar su estado, y al ver que no se movía el pánico se apoderó de él. Miró al galo pelirrojo con ojos asustados y le dijo:

“¡Obélix date prisa! ¡Tienes que sacar a Astérix de aquí!”

A pesar de que habló con voz firme, Obélix fue capaz de percibir el miedo en la voz de Panorámix, a decir verdad, no sabe si fueron las palabras de su druida o su propia determinación lo que hicieron que Obélix se olvidara de todo lo que había a su alrededor y en su mente hubiera únicamente una idea, el traer a sus amigos de vuelta a casa sanos y salvos.

Lucius Flordelotus miró por encima del hombro tras escuchar las palabras del hombre barbudo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que su perseguidor estaba ganado terreno, sabía que debía tomar una decisión y pronto. Miró a Panorámix y después a Astérix, y tras sopesarlo momentáneamente, decidió volver a su plan original de ir con un solo rehén a Roma.

Aunque le carcomía la idea de no poder llevar a ambos galos con él, sabía que si tenía al menos a uno de ellos, todo el pueblo seguiría siendo vulnerable.

Tras soltar un ligero gruñido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, miró nuevamente a Panorámix y le dio una patada haciendo que el druida perdiera el equilibrio, tambaleándose peligrosamente cerca del borde del carro. En ese momento otro bache en el camino terminó el trabajo iniciado por el romano y Panorámix cayó del transporte en el que iba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ayer se me olvidó colgar el nuevo capítulo, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca no? Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo


	15. Sorpresas inesperadas

“¡PANORÁMIX!”

Panorámix escuchó que alguien lo llamaba, pero en ese momento eso a él no le importaba, no, nada le importaba en absoluto. Para el druida, la única cosa a tener presente en este momento, era el hecho de que una sensación de ingravidez le envolvió por completo, aunque el druida sabía que esa sensación era temporal y que más tarde o más temprano su cuerpo chocaría con el suelo, y sabía que en el momento en que lo hiciera, un dolor probablemente inimaginable se extendería por todo su cuerpo.

Ante estas perspectivas, el hombre de túnica blanca cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para el impacto inminente, pero para su sorpresa, dicho golpe nunca llegó, y en su lugar fue sustituido por unas manos grandes que le protegieron de los posibles daños. Panorámix no sabía exactamente lo que pasó, solo sabía que estaba rodando por el suelo del bosque hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

El viejo druida permaneció con los ojos cerrados, valiéndose de sus otros sentidos para intentar determinar qué era lo que había sucedido, por lo que sabía, se encontraba en medio de un abrazo protector, los brazos estrechamente cerrados alrededor de su cuerpo pero sin aplastarlo, haciéndole sentirse a salvo, además, un aliento cálido le llegaba intermitentemente haciéndole cosquillas en la cara, especialmente en su nariz. Por último, podía escuchar también respiraciones poco profundas, casi sonaban como jadeos de alguien que acababa de realizar un gran esfuerzo físico, aunque el druida sabía muy bien que había otros motivos que podían llevar a una persona a respirar de ese modo.

En definitiva, el conjunto de todas estas sensaciones, hicieron que el druida se sintiera a salvo en los brazos de su salvador. Fue solo entonces cuando Panorámix se atrevió a abrir los ojos nuevamente y al hacerlo, su mirada se encontró con la de Obélix, el gran galo parecía profundamente asustado, como si lo impensable, que el cielo cayera sobre sus cabezas, hubiera sucedido, y miraba a Panorámix de arriba abajo, como para asegurase de que no le había pasado nada.

Cuando el druida se hizo más consciente de su entorno y de lo que acababa de suceder, miró a Obélix y le ofreció una tierna sonrisa tranquilizadora:

“Obélix, no te preocupes, estoy bien”

Los ojos de Obélix seguían revoloteando por todo el cuerpo de Panorámix, como si no fuera capaz de creer en las palabras del druida o como si al druida le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, abrió la boca para hablar aunque ningún sonido salió de su boca. Lo intentó por segunda vez y entonces dijo:

“Panorámix yo… lo siento… todo ha sucedido tan rápido… ese hombre te empujó fuera del carro, ibas a caer al suelo y yo, yo…”

Panorámix no sabía qué era lo que estaba intentando decir Obélix, al gran galo le temblaban las manos y su expresión de temor no se había reducido en lo más mínimo, sino que más bien al contrario, cuanto más tiempo pasaba más nervioso parecía estar el galo pelirrojo. En definitiva, el druida viendo lo nervioso que se había puesto el repartidor de menhires, intentó tranquilizarlo lo mejor que pudo.

“Obélix, nada grabe ha pasado-”

“¡Podría haberte aplastado!” dijo Obélix enseguida con un tono de voz ligeramente desesperado.

El druida se sorprendió ante el arrebato de su amigo e involuntariamente se apartó del gran galo, hecho que provocó que Obélix bajara su mirada al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir o como si sintiera que Panorámix estaba asustado de él.

Panorámix no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el repartidor de menhires al ver la acción que realizaba, en parte era culpa suya que Obélix se sintiera así, si hubiera sido más precavido y hubiera cogido todo lo que necesitaba la primera vez, no le habría hecho falta realizar un segundo viaje al bosque y no habría sido capturado por los romanos.

Y después estaban las consecuencias de su poca anticipación, por su negligencia, Astérix se había escapado de la aldea y había sido capturado también. Para el druida todo esto eran fallos bastante graves, debería haber sido capaz de impedir que todo esto sucediera, debería haber tenido mucho más cuidado, debería haber impedido que esto sucediera.

Obélix levantó de repente la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de su druida, el hombre barbudo miró a esos ojos pequeños y vio tanto temor, tanta necesidad de sentirse seguro, necesidad de saber que no había hecho nada malo y que los problemas actuales no eran culpa suya… Obélix abrió la boca y su voz ligeramente menos temblorosa que antes anunció:

“Estaba tan cerca de cogeros que… ¡Oh por Tutatis! Si no hubiera reaccionado y  te hubiera atrapado en el aire yo… yo…”

Parecía que no era capaz de acabar con lo que fuera que quería decir. Panorámix sabía lo que Obélix intentaba decir, y conocía demasiado bien a Obélix como para saber que si algo le llegaba a suceder a él, el gran galo no sería capaz de personarse por ello. El druida de la aldea sabía muy bien que ahora su prioridad era asegurarle al galo pelirrojo que todo estaba bien y que no había nada que él debiera temer por el bienestar del druida. Sonrió cálidamente y le dijo a Obélix con voz suave:

“Pero no lo has hecho, estoy bien gracias a ti Obélix”

Panorámix hizo ademán de querer poner sus pies en el suelo y tenerse en pie sin que Obélix tuviera que sustentarle en sus brazos, naturalmente el gran galo no se lo impidió, aunque al principio parecía un poco reacio de soltarle. Cuando finalmente estuvo parado sobre sus propios pies miró a su alrededor, contemplando el bosque en el que se hallaban, en el que tantas veces había ido a buscar suministros, el que prácticamente conocía como la palma de su mano y que pensó que jamás volvería a ver.

Aunque se alegraba de haber escapado del romano, no podía evitar sentir temor, pues Astérix… Astérix seguía en manos de ese hombre, y si no le atrapaban, lo más probable era que se lo llevarían a Roma. La verdad, Panorámix no quería pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Astérix si se lo entregaban al César. Casi se podía decir que el guerrero rubio había sido un oponente más formidable que el propio Vergincetórix, no por haber batallado contra las tropas del César, sino más bien por la astucia y determinación que había demostrado en sus múltiples encuentros con el dirigente del imperio.

Su mirada se encontró nuevamente con la de Obélix y con voz grabe le dijo:

“Obélix, debes ir tras ese romano, debes impedir que se lleven a Astérix”

Obélix al principio pareció sorprendido, no podía, no quería dejar a Panorámix allí solo… no después de lo que casi había hecho, de lo que podría haber sucedido si hubiera… si hubiera... no, con lo que casi había pasado, a Obélix le era muy difícil dejar a Panorámix solo, en medio del bosque.

Pero por otra parte… Astérix estaba en grave peligro, y él lo sabía, sabía que su mejor amigo no podría defenderse del romano que le había cogido, sabía que Astérix no tendría ninguna posibilidad si lograban llevarlo a Roma.

Al gran galo le dolía en el corazón saber que su compañero de viajes, su mejor amigo, la persona más parecida a un hermano que ha tenido estaba en una situación de extremo peligro y que lo peor era que él no había estado allí para impedirlo.

En honor a la verdad, el galo pelirrojo no sabía cómo lo había hecho el niño galo para salir de la aldea sin ser visto, pero eso ahora no tenía ninguna importancia, no, Obélix no había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso con el pequeño galo, y ahora sabía que debía ir a por él cuanto antes, no podía quedarse quieto como un menhir, Panorámix tenía toda la razón.

El gran galo tenía un gran conflicto interior, no sabía qué decisión tomar, ¿quedarse con Panorámix o ir a por Astérix? ¿Qué debía hacer?

“Panorámix, lo que dices es verdad pero…”

El hombre barbudo negó con la cabeza, no podía permitirse que su amigo tuviera dudas acerca de cuáles eran las prioridades del momento. Él ya no corría peligro, pero Astérix sí. Obélix debía ir a buscar a Astérix y traerlo de vuelta cuanto ante. Panorámix no quería ser duro con el galo pelirrojo, pero desde su punto de vista estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso que ese romano sin duda aprovecharía para escapar con el pequeño Astérix. Miró a Obélix con una expresión seria, aunque intentó que sus ojos no mostraran demasiada dureza. El repartidor de menhires había sido sin duda una de las personas más afectadas en cuanto a lo sucedido con Astérix.

“Yo estaré bien Obélix, pero, por Belisana, Astérix te necesita”

Esas palabras parecieron despertar algo en el interior de Obélix, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente mientras asimilaba lo que su druida acababa de decirle. Se separó un poco de panorámix y le dijo:

“Sí druida tienes toda la razón, voy a rescatar a Astérix, por Tutatis, ese romano aprenderá a no meterse con los galos”

Del dicho al hecho. Con esta declaración, Obélix inició de nuevo su carrera persecutoria. La velocidad con la que salió, provocó que tanto la barba como la capa del druida se agitaran con el viento. Panorámix se quedó mirando la estela de polvo que dejaba Obélix a su paso, y envió oraciones fervientes a los dioses para que el gran galo pudiera rescatar a Astérix y traerlo a la seguridad de a aldea.

“¡Panorámix!” gritó Asurancetúrix de repente, Panorámix se sorprendió ligeramente al escucharle, pero enseguida recordó que había visto como el bardo aparecía entre los árboles para situarse junto a Edadepiédrix, justo antes de que Obélix les persiguiera. Además, el druida estaba seguro de que había escuchado a alguien más gritar entre los árboles, a Tragicómix concretamente. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, y era que todos ellos habían ido allí para buscarle.

El bardo no tardó en aparecer en el campo de visión de Panorámix. A decir verdad, el galo rubio era uno de los galos más rápidos de la aldea, cuando no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción mágica, claro, pues en esos momentos, todos los galos poseían un nivel similar de rapidez.

El bardo llegó hasta donde se hallaba Panorámix. Al parecer había corrido durante un buen rato, pues al llegar allí se detuvo encorvándose sobre sí mismo y apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas en un intento de recuperar el aliento. El druida avanzó hasta su amigo e intentó ayudarle o por lo menos darle confort, pero recordó con amargura que sus manos seguían atadas, pues con todo el ajetreo de hacía unos momentos, Obélix se había olvidado por completo de desatarlo.

“Oh por Belenos” dijo el druida entre dientes. Su pequeño arrebato captó la atención de Asurancetúrix, quién al parecer ya había recuperado en gran medida su capacidad de respirar. El bardo se irguió y miró al su druida con preocupación evidente en su rostro. Entonces colocando una mano en su hombro le preguntó:

“Panorámix, ¿Estás bien?”

El druida había intentado quitarse sus ataduras, por lo que apenas registró el suave toque del hombre rubio. Y cuando él habló se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Levantó la vista y vio sus ojos, los cuales mostraban necesidad de saber mezclado con un atisbo de miedo. Eso fue como una pequeña punzada de dolor en el corazón de Panorámix. Lo último que deseaba era que las gentes de la aldea que tanto amaba estuvieran asustadas.

Superando las emociones que habían conseguido dominarle momentáneamente, el druida contestó:

“¿Qué? Oh sí, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que… bueno”

Bajando su mirada hacia su torso, el druida le mostró a Asurancetúrix las cuerdas que mantenían sus extremidades superiores limitadas, impidiéndole moverlas en absoluto.

El bardo siguió la mirada de Panorámix, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio lo que el druida le quería mostrar. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que Panorámix estaba en tal situación? El bardo se avergonzó ligeramente de que no hubiera advertido antes que el hombre mayor estaba restringido y sin posibilidad de moverse.

“Oh” fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de añadir “espera un momento, que ahora te libero”

Cuando Panorámix estuvo libre, movió los brazos para restablecer el flujo de sangre a través de ellos. Cuando los romanos ataban a sus prisioneros, estaba claro que lo hacían a conciencia para evitar cualquier posibilidad de escape. Tras terminar sus movimientos, fijó su atención nuevamente en Asurancetúrix, y vio al bardo mover la cabeza en todas las direcciones, como si buscara algo.

“Asurancetúrix, por Tutatis ¿qué te sucede?” le preguntó el druida ahora siendo él el que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del otro galo.

El bardo dejó de mirar en todas las direcciones y se centró en su druida, entonces con voz ligeramente sorprendida respondió a la pregunta del druida con otra cuestión:

“¿Dónde está Obélix? Pensé que él te había rescatado”

Panorámix sonrió con sencillez y contestó al bardo:

“Y así ha sido, Obélix me ha salvado”

La respuesta de Panorámix sólo provocó que las dudas de Asurancetúrix aumentaran. Si Obélix había rescatado a Panorámix tal y como él afirmaba, entonces… ¿dónde estaba su amigo pelirrojo? Sabiendo que el único que podía responder a esa pregunta era el hombre que estaba enfrente de él, hizo lo único que podía hacer, formuló la pregunta:

“Entonces ¿dónde está?”

Tragicómix apareció en ese momento de entre los árboles seguido de cerca por Edadepiédrix. El galo más joven se había negado a dejar que Edadepiédrix fuera solo, aunque sabía que el hombre mayor podía valerse por sí mismo, prefería acompañarle, dado todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, no quería arriesgarse a que otro galo cayera en manos de los romanos.

Ambos llegaron hasta donde estaban los otros dos galos, notaron de inmediato la ausencia de Obélix, y como habían escuchado la pregunta realizada por Asurancetúrix hacía tan solo unos momentos, los dos galos llegaron a la conclusión de que se referían a Obélix.

Los tres galos observaron con sorpresa como el druida bajó la mirada al suelo, su apariencia general parecía la de un hombre avergonzado, como si hubiera cometido alguna falta que merecía ser imputada.

Cuando habló su voz era delgada y suave, casi como un susurro:

“Ha ido a rescatar a… Astérix”

Exclamaciones de sorpresa escaparon de los labios de los otros tres presentes. ¿Rescatar a Astérix? Pero… ¿cómo podía ser eso siquiera posible?

“¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero si Astérix está en la aldea!” exclamó Tragicómix, eso era lo que estaba en la mente de los tres galos, pero el más joven de ellos era el que se había recuperado antes de la sorpresa de la afirmación del druida, y fue él el que expresó lo que estaba en la mente de los tres.

Panorámix dirigió su mirada al galo de pantalón a cuadros, sus ojos mostraban dolor y vergüenza. Entonces negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar:

“Me temo que eso no es cierto. Al parecer nuestro joven amigo recordaba cómo escapar de la aldea, y salió sin que nadie lo advirtiera… los romanos le cogieron y lo trajeron donde me tenían a mí retenido… él mismo me contó cómo había escapado”

“Oh por Tutatis” exclamó Edadepiédrix llevándose una mano a la frente, su bastón en forma de T cayó al suelo y el galo anciano se tambaleó, como si de repente un fuerte mareo se hubiera apoderado de él. El viejo anciano nunca se lo había contado a nadie, pero Astérix era uno de los pocos galos que le había tratado no solo con el trato que se merece un hombre mayor, sino también cuando hacía falta, se había referido a él como un guerrero más y lo había tratado como a un igual, un compañero de armas, y no como un estorbo que no hacía nada más que entorpecer en las batallas.

Si no fuera por galos como Astérix, Edadepiédrix estaba seguro de que en más de una ocasión se habría cuestionado su posición en la aldea, y probablemente en estos momentos se sentiría mucho más viejo de lo que era en realidad.

El guerrero rubio había sido uno de los motivos por los que él seguía estando al frente de las batallas contra los romanos y ahora, ahora estaba en problemas y si Obélix no era capaz de ayudarle Astérix… Astérix… no, el galo anciano no podía pensar en eso, debía mantener la esperanza de que Obélix lograría rescatar a su mejor amigo y que pronto todos los aldeanos gozarían nuevamente de la compañía del guerrero rubio y debía tener también fe en que Panorámix lograría hallar una cura que devolvería a su amigo a su edad verdadera.

Asurancetúrix y Tragicómix tenían miradas de vergüenza en sus rostros, ambos parecían incapaces de mirar a Panorámix. Asurancetúrix se sentía mal, debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba bien cuando no fue capaz de encontrar a Astérix ni en su viaje de ida ni en el de vuelta a la cabaña de Edadepiédrix.

Por otro lado, Tragicómix parecía ser el más afectado con la noticia. Él le había asegurado a Obélix hasta la saciedad de que Astérix estaba en la aldea y que por lógica estaba a salvo. Pero eso no era verdad. El niño galo había escapado sin que nadie le viera y había sido capturado nuevamente. Lo que todos los aldeanos tenían muy claro que debía ser evitado había sucedido. Y si no hubieran encontrado a ese romano que ya se llevaba a Panorámix, seguramente se habrían llevado a Astérix también y ellos habrían pensado que seguí a salvo en algún lugar dentro de los muros de la aldea. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan confiado? ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a Obélix cuando el gran galo insistió en encontrar primero a Astérix antes de ir a buscar a su druida?

Si algo le pasaba al guerreo rubio ahora él… él… no sabía si sería capaz de perdonarse, ese sería un peor castigo que si el cielo cayera sobre su cabeza. Todo por querer imponer su voluntad. Su padre estaría muy decepcionado de él. Un buen líder debe escuchar a sus seguidores, no imponer su única y absoluta voluntad. El dolor que sentía le hacía sentía un gran peso en su corazón, un peso tan grande que le parecía que no sería capaz de moverse si lo hacía.

“¿Qué hacemos ahora? Oh druida” preguntó Edadepiédrix intentando no sonar desesperado. No quería que los ánimos de todos cayeran más de lo que debían haberlo hecho ya.

Panorámix miró al galo anciano con tristeza, sabía que debía mantener una actitud positiva por todos ellos, debía mantener viva la fe de todos de que Obélix lograría traer a Astérix de vuelta, aunque a decir verdad, incluso a él mismo le estaba costando creer que eso era posible.

El druida dejó escapar un suspiro y les dijo a los demás presentes:

“Obélix ha ido en su busca, me temo que lo único que podemos hacer es orar a los dioses para que sea capaz de traerlo de vuelta”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, un capítulo más de esta historia, ya queda menos para llegar al final ;P
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario


	16. Disyuntivas del destino

De prisa, de prisa, de prisa, tenía que ganar la mayor ventaja posible, por todos los dioses, no podía permitir que ese galo gordinflón les alcanzara de nuevo, si lo hacía, perdería todo por lo que tan duro había luchado, perdería su oportunidad de recibir el reconocimiento directo del César en persona por su valentía, perdería incluso la posibilidad de que el soberano del Imperio le nombrara su sucesor, todos sus sueños y sus proyectos se perdería, quedarían desvanecidos como las nubes esparcidas por el viento, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ello. No, lucharía hasta el final para no perder lo que estaba tan cerca de conseguir.

Realmente oraba a los dioses que el hecho de haber lanzado al druida fuera del carro hubiera generado la suficiente distracción para poder escapar. Se atrevió a mirar nuevamente a sus espaldas y la alegría floreció ligeramente en su corazón, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, cuando vio que nadie le perseguía. Eso en su situación actual era una buena señal. Pero Lucius Flordelotus sabía que no podía relajarse, al menos no todavía. Ese galo era realmente rápido… a pesar de su apariencia física y había estado a punto de cogerles. Si casi lo había logrado hacía un rato, nada podría impedirle ahora que les cogiera, no tenía más lastre del que deshacerse, ni nada más que pudiera hacer para distraerle. Tenía que escapar cuanto antes o bien pensar en otro modo de generar una distracción lo suficientemente grande como para que ese galo no lograra alcanzarles ni a él ni a su prisionero.

Hablando de su prisionero, el senador romano dirigió ahora su mirada al niño que aun yacía en suelo del carro. El golpe que recibió antes debió dejarlo inconsciente. Eso era lo mejor, Lucius Flordelotus prefería no tener que aguantar a un niño llorando o peor aún, gritando durante su travesía. A decir verdad, al enviado del César no le gustaban los niños en absoluto, y no entendía cómo podía haber hombres y mujeres que voluntariamente decidían casarse y tener niños, los niños no eran nada más que una carga en su opinión, seres que no dejaban a la persona disfrutar de su libertad, que limitaban el potencial que les había sido dado por los dioses.

La única razón por la que llevaba un niño consigo ahora, era porqué sabía que este niño era en realidad un guerrero que en más de una ocasión había dejado en ridículo al César y también porque sabía que el muchacho sería más fácil de dominar mientras tuviera esta apariencia. De haber sido el adulto que era en realidad, lo más probable era que hubiese sido más difícil de mantenerle quieto o evitar que intentara un escape, pues se había informado lo suficiente en el campamento romano como para saber que este galo era un aventurero nato, un hombre inteligente y perspicaz, con una gran capacidad de urdir los planes más ingeniosos con el fin de mantener a su gente a salvo, que era capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo (y de hecho lo había hecho), solo para rescatar a su druida. También sabía que el guerrero rubio había vivido todas estas aventuras junto a ese galo pelirrojo de pantalones a rayas.

Sí, según había descubierto, los dos galos eran amigos inseparables, lo hacían todo juntos, cuidaban el uno del otro, eran como… hermanos. Lucius Flordelotus frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento. Él no tenía hermanos ni hermanas, jamás los había tenido y a decir verdad, nunca había sentido la necesidad de tenerlos, pero de su experiencia en Roma, durante sus años de juventud, había visto en múltiples ocasiones a un chico, joven, o incluso entre los niños, defender a su hermano o hermana de chicos mayores y, algunas veces, más fuertes que ellos. El senador romano no lograba entender qué podía impulsar a alguien a correr semejante riesgo solo para defender a otro más débil, sin embargo, temía que lo que había visto en Roma, sucediera también con su prisionero y ese galo gordinflón.

Lucius Flordelotus vio como la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de los árboles era cada vez más frecuente hasta que finalmente salió del espacio arbóreo y fue recibido con la visión de grandes extensiones de campo llano a ambos lados del camino. No sabía si había logrado ganar mucha ventaja con respecto a ese galo, pero sí sabía que si se detenía, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, quizás fuera un error del que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

Los caballos siguieron tirando del vehículo, siendo forzados a correr prácticamente al límite de su capacidad, lo cual les provocó que los efectos de la fatiga no tardasen en hacerse notables. Sabiendo que no podrían mantener el ritmo de carrera que llevaban por mucho más tiempo, el senador gimió con frustración. Entonces, como si su suerte no fuera ya bastante desdichada, el romano se encontró de repente con un cruce de caminos, el primero llevaba a Lutetia, el segundo a Avaricum y el último a Lemonum. El senador consideró coger el segundo camino, sabía que esa sería la vía más directa para llegar a Massilla, pues su plan era llegar a ese lugar y una vez allí embarcarse para dirigirse a Roma. Pero sabiendo que estaba siendo perseguido, no sabía si esa sería la mejor opción. ¿Y si el galo adivinaba sus intenciones y cogía el mismo camino que él?

Lucius Flordelotus no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que camino elegir, y se le agotaba el tiempo, de repente el sonido de caballos que se aproximaban le llamó la atención. Miró a la fuente del ruido y vio que procedente del camino de Lutetia se aproximaba otro carro conducido por un galo. Al verlo, el enviado del César intentó esconder al niño lo mejor que pudo. Era muy consciente que un galo no vería con buenos ojos a un romano con un prisionero compatriota suyo, y más aún si ese prisionero era un niño. El galo detuvo su carro al lado del senador, pues el romano se había detenido justo en medio y no dejaba a los demás usuarios de la vía incorporarse al carril que les condujera a su destino.

Era un hombre relativamente joven pero de estatura más bien baja para su edad, su complejidad física bastante débil en apariencia, aunque con estas gentes era difícil juzgar sólo por la apariencia. Tras detener el carro, el hombre recién llegado miró a Lucius Flordelotus, parecía sorprendido de encontrarse un romano por aquellos lares.

“¡Apártate romano! ¡Por Tutatis! ¡Tengo mucha prisa!” dijo el conductor galo con voz irritada. Comprensiblemente, le disgustaba haberse encontrado un romano, era un sentimiento generalizado entre todos los galos, especialmente después de la derrota del gran Vercingetórix en la batalla de Alesia, aunque ningún galo se atrevía a hablar de ello muy alto, pues sabían que propagar la opinión que tenían respecto a los romanos a la ligera podía traer grabes consecuencias.

“¡No más que yo galo! ¡Por Júpiter!” respondió Lucius Flordelotus con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Acaso creía ese galo que tenía el derecho de hablar así a un ciudadano romano de su categoría? Por supuesto que no, por el amor de Venus, el enviado del César no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un habitante de ese territorio le tratara de tal modo.

El galo por su parte, tras escuchar la respuesta del senador agarró las riendas de su carro con más fuerza que antes, en un intento de contener su ira creciente, los romanos eran insoportables. Desde que firmaron la Pax romana habían vivido con relativa tranquilidad frente a los romanos, pero en el fundo había muchos que estaban en desacuerdo con ese tratado y no les hacía gracia el hecho de tener que ceder en sus costumbres y su cultura. Los galos eran a fin de cuentas un pueblo orgulloso de su tradición, y que vinieran unos extranjeros a imponer su modo de vivir, no era el plan de vida que ellos tenían en mente. No, los romanos no tenían derecho a decirles a los galos como debían vivir, como debían construir y que era lo que podían o no podían hacer. Además del hecho de los impuestos, ¿Por qué tenían la obligación de pagar a los romanos si ellos habían ocupado tierras que no eran suyas? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

El ocupante del carro procedente de Lutetia tomó una respiración profunda y mirando al romano con una expresión dura le dijo entre dientes:

“Por Belenos romano, no me hagas enfadar”

El ceño fruncido de Lucius Flordelotus se profundizó. No podía perder tiempo y este… personaje, le estaba haciendo perder un tiempo precioso que ¡no tenía! Además, él era un ciudadano romano de alta categoría, no podía permitir que un campesino vulgar le tratara de tal modo, simplemente no era una opción válida para alguien de su condición social.

Olvidándose temporalmente de su prisionero, se encaró al galo y le preguntó:

“¿Disculpa? ¿Sabes acaso con quien estás hablando? ¡Soy un senador romano!” su voz irradiaba desprecio hacia ese galo, mezclado con un atisbo de superioridad. Ningún, absolutamente ningún galo tenía el derecho de hablarle de ese modo.

Pero el hombre que estaba frente a él no parecía compartir su opinión, pues con un golpe seco agarró con fuerza los bordes de su carro. Era tal la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en su acción, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

“¡Como si es con el mismísimo César!” gritó de golpe, y prosiguió:

“¡Me importa un bledo! Ahora, ¡apártate de mi camino! ¡Por Tutatis!”

Lucius Flordelotus miró ligeramente sorprendido al galo, no esperaba una reacción como esa en un hombre tan pequeño como él, el rostro de ese hombre se había puesto rojo casi como el de un tomate. Sin duda un claro reflejo de la ira que se debía estar acumulando en su interior. A pesar de eso, el senador romano pronto se recuperó de su sorpresa y miró al galo nuevamente con furia. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese hombre a hablar de ese modo del César? En nombre de los dioses, esto ya era demasiado.

Pero por otra parte, tal vez ese galo podría ser su salvación. Sintiendo una repentina curiosidad que podría conducir a un plan maravilloso, le preguntó al hombre:

“¿Hacia dónde te diriges?”

Ahora era el turno del galo el de adoptar una actitud de sorpresa. Su bigote se elevó ligeramente cuando procesó las palabras del senador romano. ¿Por qué cambiaba tan repentinamente de tema ese romano? ¿Para qué iba un romano a preocuparse de hacia dónde se dirigía? ¿Acaso los romanos se dedicaban a controlar todo lo que hacían los galos? De ser así, este romano estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que con solo preguntarlo obtendría la respuesta. Toda la frustración que se había acumulado en su breve charla salió de repente en una erupción de furia contra el imperio.

“¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia romano! ¡Vosotros no nos habéis traído más que dolor y sufrimiento! ¡No cuentes con que te diga nada! ¿Me has oído? ¡Absolutamente nada!”

Se quedó mirando al romano, con los ojos llameantes de furia, no cedería, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese romano se saliera con la suya, fueran cuales fuesen sus intenciones.

“Sólo era curiosidad” dijo Lucius Flordelotus encogiéndose de hombros y hablando con indiferencia, como si en verdad no le importara el camino que elegiría el galo, pero lo cierto era que si ese galo iba hacia donde esperaba el romano, con suerte le ayudaría a despistar a ese galo gordinflón que le perseguía.

El galo del carro parecía atónito por la apariencia despreocupada del romano, aun así se negó a ceder en el intento del senador por descubrir su ruta

“He dicho que no es de tu incumbencia, y ahora, ¡Quítate de mi camino! ¡Y ni se te ocurra seguirme!” le dijo nuevamente. En su opinión, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con ese romano, y si quería llegar a su destino, debía librarse de ese personaje de una vez. El senador siguió manteniendo su actitud indiferente mientras anunciaba:

“¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?”

El galo se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de balbucear:

“Yo… esto… bueno… ¡Arg! ¡Sólo apártate!”

Lucius Flordelotus se encogió nuevamente de hombros y con un tirón de sus riendas, instó a los caballos para que retrocedieran. Mientras hacía esto, el otro ocupante de la vía, percibió que el senador llevaba algún tipo de carga roja a sus pies, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, sí le pareció un poco extraño que ese romano llevara una bolsa de color rojo tan fuerte como ese, pues era un color extraño para una bolsa de viaje, al menos entre los galos, quizás para los romanos era más habitual.

Cuando el senador apartó por fin su vehículo del camino, el galo dio un golpe de látigo a sus propios caballos y los encaminó hacia Avaricum, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso. Lucius Flordelotus sonrió al ver la elección tomada por ese galo. Si él se hubiera dirigido también hacia Avaricum, lo más probable hubiera sido que ese galo pelirrojo le hubiera encontrado más tarde o más temprano, pues según tenía entendido, los dos amigos habían ido alguna vez a Roma, y sin duda, ese había sido el camino que habrían tomado, por lo que si escogía ese, el galo gordinflón también lo haría y le encontraría antes de llegar a Roma.

El senador romano redirigió sus caballos para que tomaran el camino que conducía hacia Lemonum. La  nueva ruta que había elegido le llevaría a Tarraco y desde allí podría embarcarse hacia Roma. Era un camino un poco más largo, cierto, pero sin duda, su perseguidor no se esperaría este trayecto para dirigirse a la capital del imperio.

Dio otro golpe de látigo a sus caballos para que aceleraran el ritmo, sólo cuando estuviera seguro de que había conseguido burlar a su perseguidor, se permitiría el lujo de tomar un descanso él y sus caballos. Hasta entonces, lo único que tenía en mente era el hecho de que debía correr, evitar que ese galo pelirrojo les hallara y perdiera a su prisionero nuevamente antes de que pudiera incluso llegar a Roma.

Un gemido suave llamó su atención, y comprobando al pasajero que llevaba junto a él, vio que el chico se acurrucaba y retorcía todo lo que le permitían sus ataduras. Casi parecía que el muchacho estaba sufriendo pesadillas. Lucius Flordelotus lo miró con ligera curiosidad, la verdad, siendo lo temibles que eran esos galos, casi le costaba creer que pudieran sufrir pesadillas, pero por otra parte, el niño antes de recibir el golpe que le dejó inconsciente, había parecido estar muy asustado, así que probablemente no era imposible. Por el amor de los dioses, claro que era posible, los galos eran seres humanos a fin de cuentas, no podían ser superiores a los romanos.

El senador dio otro golpe de látigo a sus caballos, al instante otro gemido procedente del galo rubio llegó a sus oídos. Esta vez, pero, cuando bajó la mirada hacia su prisionero, observó con consternación como este empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento. El senador reprimió un gemido de frustración, esperaba que el niño galo estuviera aún inconsciente un rato más, pero según parecía, el chico que tenía bajo su custodia había decidido que ya era suficiente y que no quería seguir durmiendo.

El pequeño galo abrió los ojos lentamente, el paisaje que le recibió fue el de la parte interior de un carro y la parte de un camino de tierra por el  que a ambos lados de este se extendían campos de hierba verde. Astérix se quedó mirando cuanto alcanzaba a ver con sus pequeños ojos con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, su comportamiento reflejaba que no sabía o no recordaba cómo había llegado allí. Antes de despertar había estado teniendo nuevamente sueños extraños de lugares en los que no recordaba haber estado. En esos sueños aparecía nuevamente Obélix, tal y como lo había visto cuando despertó al día siguiente de ser rescatado. Al lado de su mejor amigo siempre se hallaba Ideáfix, la simpática mascota del galo pelirrojo, y que se había convertido en un gran amigo suyo también. Astérix siguió contemplando lo que había ante sus ojos. Él no se estaba moviendo, sin embargo, cuanto le rodeaba sí que se movía. ¿Es que acaso se iba de viaje? ¿Se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto? De ser así, ¿por qué le dolían tanto los brazos? Seguramente se había quedado dormido en una posición rara, pero aun así… no recordaba que nadie le hubiera dicho que iba a irse de viaje. Es más, todos los que habían estado con él habían sido muy protectores, como si quisieran que no abandonara la aldea… entonces, ¿con quién estaba?

El ruido de un golpe de látigo le llamó la atención, y cuando giró la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido se le enganchó el aliento, entonces, todos los recuerdos de los hechos recientes volvieron de repente a su memoria como un golpe de martillo de los que el padre de Esautomátix daba contra el yunque de su tienda cuando trabajaba. Astérix comenzó a respirar con dificultad cuando vio dónde estaba realmente, intentó incorporarse, al principio le costó, pero lo acabó consiguiendo. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente hacia su captor, el cual seguía pendiente del camino pero de vez en cuando le miraba aunque sólo fuera para asegurarse que seguía allí.

Astérix giró la cabeza de un lado al otro, buscando en el reducido espacio del carro en el que se halaba, parecía estar buscando algo… o alguien, sabía que algo no estaba bien, había un pequeño vacío en su memoria que le decía que faltaba algo importante. Hizo una revisión de lo que sabía hasta el momento. Se hallaba solo en ese vehículo, junto a un romano que desde el primer momento en que le vio, quería llevarle lejos de su casa, de su familia, de sus amigos… recordaba que Panorámix había ido al bosque y que había desaparecido. Recordó también que se había escapado de la aldea con Ideáfix para intentar encontrar a su druida, y que eso había llevado a que los romanos le cogieran nuevamente. Le llevaron a su campamento y allí descubrió que también tenían a Panorámix. Lo último que recordaba era que les habían subido a ambos a un carro y que el hombre malo les llevaba por el bosque. Después de esto, su mente estaba en blanco.

Tras esta evaluación mental de lo sucedido, su rostro adquirió una expresión de temor, su corazón se aceleró y casi parecía que su pecho iba reventar al ser incapaz de contener sus latidos, ahora que era plenamente consciente de su situación, entendía por qué le dolían los brazos y su torso cuando despertó, pues recordó que las cadenas con las que le habían atado en el campamento romano, aún seguían restringiendo sus movimientos y era muy doloroso, además del hecho de que pesaban bastante, y le costaba mantenerse de pie sin perder el equilibrio. Casi parecía uno de esos balancines que el padre de su amigo Esautomátix les había hecho no hacía mucho… o al menos eso era lo que recordaba el pequeño galo. Pero de lejos, lo que más asustaba a Astérix, era que Panorámix no estaba junto a él, ¿qué le había pasado? ¿A dónde había ido? Sabía muy bien que su druida no le abandonaría así como así. Miró nuevamente al romano que conducía el carro, y aunque en realidad temía la respuesta, sentía que debía formular la pregunta:

“¿Dónde… dónde está Panorámix?”

Lucius Flordelotus no se sorprendió por esa cuestión, en realidad esperaba que el niño le preguntaría por el druida en el momento en el que despertara. Sin dejar de mirar el camino que se extendía ante sus ojos, respondió:

“Oh, ¿ese viejo barbudo? Se ha quedado atrás” intentó sonar lo más neutro posible, sin mostrar que en realidad le desagradaba el hecho de haber perdido su segundo regalo para el César. Miró nuevamente al Astérix y en cuando vio que su expresión había cambiado de temor a una de horror puro se regocijó. El pequeño galo había bajado su mirada de nuevo al suelo del carro, y el senador pudo apreciar que su respiración se había acelerado y su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, esto era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Uno de los enemigos del imperio, aunque tuviera la apariencia y la mente de un niño, temblando a sus pies, era fantástico. En ese momento una idea floreció en su mente. Iba a hacer que el chico perdiera toda esperanza de ser rescatado.

“Estás solo ahora chico” le dijo en un tono de voz jovial, como si verdaderamente supiera que nadie iba a volver a por ese pequeño galo. Discretamente miró la reacción del chico ante esta declaración.

Astérix levantó la vista ligeramente confundido. El recordaba que Panorámix había estado a su lado mientras el romano conducía y entonces… entonces había aparecido Obélix que les estaba persiguiendo, y él había intentado llegar a su amigo, pero el carro se movió y él se dio un golpe en la cabeza. Lo que había pasado después de eso, él no lo sabía:

“Pero yo vi a Obélix” con un toque de esperanza en su voz. Sabía que su mejor amigo no le abandonaría. Además, desde que fue rescatado la primera vez, el galo pelirrojo no le había dejado solo ni un momento. Siempre pendiente de todas sus necesidades. Así que tenía buenas razones para esperar que Obélix vendría a rescatarle.

El senador romano miró a Astérix con indiferencia, como si la mención de ese galo fuera casual y sin ningún tipo de importancia. Entonces volviendo a mirar hacia el camino explicó:

“¿Obélix? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a ese galo gordinflón?”

“¡Obélix no está gordo! ¿Dónde está Obélix? Yo le he visto” replicó Astérix, ese romano no tenía derecho a hablar así de su mejor amigo.

“Sí puede que le hayas visto, pero él ha preferido quedarse con tu querido druida” miró de reojo al niño rubio y observó con alegría cómo nuevamente el miedo se había asentado en sus facciones y su mirada se había desviado nuevamente al suelo de su medio de transporte, esto que hizo que una media sonrisa apareciera en la cara del enviado del César, entonces añadió:

“Como he dicho, estás solo, tu amigo no va a venir a por ti”

Astérix miró nuevamente al romano tras escuchar esas palabras. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, él sabía que Obélix no le abandonaría, eso sólo eran mentiras que se estaba inventando ese romano, tenían que serlo. Con determinación renovada, adoptó una postura desafiante, o tan desafiante como podía serlo en su situación y dijo intentando sonar con valentía:

“Obélix vendrá a buscarme”

Lucius Flordelotus dejó escapar una carcajada, como si las ilusiones y la confianza de su prisionero fueran realidad una divertida broma. Esto provocó que Astérix lo mirara con temor, aunque el joven galo hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo a su captor. Sabía que ese hombre ya le había visto asustado, pero ahora de demostraría que los galos también eran valientes.

“Lo dudo mucho” le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Quería hacer creer al chico que no había nadie que fuera a venir a por él, que nadie le echaba de menos ni se preocupaba lo suficiente por él como para perder su tiempo viniendo a rescatarle.

“Él vendrá” volvió a decir Astérix con la voz ligeramente temblorosa aunque con su ceño fruncido ligeramente. No creía posible que Obélix iba a dejar que ese romano le apartara de él, y menos después de ver con qué preocupación y con qué ternura había cuidado de él en todo momento.

Lucius Flordelotus miró nuevamente al galo rubio y ladeo la cabeza con curiosidad, estudiando su comportamiento, el tono de su voz, su precario intento de aparentar valentía, todos esos gestos eran inútiles, sin duda, así que sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, le preguntó nuevamente:

“¿En verdad crees que si te estuviera buscando, no te habría encontrado ya?”

Astérix abrió los ojos como platos. Ese romano… tenía ¿razón? ¿Cómo era posible que Obélix no le hubiera encontrado? Cuando comenzó a perseguirles en el bosque, Astérix vio cómo su amigo, prácticamente sin esfuerzo, estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Entonces… ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Le había abandonado? No, eso no podía ser, ¡Obélix no haría eso!

Pensar en todo esto hizo que la cabeza de Astérix comenzara a dolerle. No quería creer en las palabras de ese romano, le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, aunque no quería, había algo en su mente que estaba comenzando a hacerle creer que el hombre frente a él le decía la verdad.

Estos pensamientos contradictorios no ayudaron en nada a su creciente dolor de cabeza. El niño cerró los ojos en un intento de aliviar un poco el dolor, pero fue inútil. Astérix no sabía si era por lo que había dicho ese romano o por el dolor que sentía, pero pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos aunque se negó a derramarlas frente a ese hombre. No, mantendría su dignidad todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las lágrimas, como perlas brillantes que estaban en sus ojos no pasaron desapercibidas para Lucius Flordelotus, quien como es natural, consideró que su plan estaba dando sus frutos, solo necesitaba otro pequeño empujón para que finalmente alcanzara su propósito.

“Eso solo demuestra que en verdad le importas menos de lo que imaginabas” le dijo a su prisionero. Esta vez, el senador ni siquiera tuvo que fingir que esto le divertía, pues en realidad le divertía, y mucho.

Cuando Astérix escuchó esas palabras ya no pudo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar lentamente por su rostro, como la cera derretida de una vela que se precipita hacia el suelo. Este romano había logrado lo que Astérix no quería, ahora su interior estaba en conflicto. Una parte de él creía firmemente que pronto aparecería Obélix y le salvaría, pero otra parte pensaba que su amigo no vendría y que jamás podría volver a su hogar. Que iba a ser un prisionero de Roma.

Esta sensación le pareció extrañamente familiar, como si en el pasado ya hubiera experimentado que era apartado de su mejor amigo y sus esperanzas de volver a casa eran prácticamente inexistentes. Astérix no lograba entender cómo era posible que una sensación de soledad y tristeza como esa pudiera resultarle conocida. Esto era muy extraño… era algo que al pequeño Astérix le era muy difícil de entender.

Pero a pesar de todos estos sentimientos negativos, el niño galo intentó aferrarse a las pocas esperanzas que aún tenía, intentó mantener una apariencia de valentía, de dignidad gala, pues recordó múltiples ocasiones en las que su padre le hablaba del orgullo y la dignidad que suponía ser galos. Las palabras de su padre resonando en su mente le dieron fuerzas para seguir resistiendo a creer las palabras del senador romano.

“Eso no es cierto, Obélix y Panorámix se preocupan por mi” dijo con una actitud de valentía reforzada.

Lucius Flordelotus se sorprendió ante la repentina muestra de valor del pequeño, aunque hizo todo lo posible para ocultarlo. Sabía que había logrado sembrar la semilla de la duda en la mente de su prisionero, y si bien el muchacho demostraba que no sucumbiría tan rápido a la desesperación, también era cierto que el senador pensaba hacer todo lo posible para lograr que esas dudas que había generado en el pequeño fructificaran hasta convertirse en una sólida realidad. Lograría que ese galo llegara a desconfiar de su propia gente.

“Puedes negarlo si quieres, pero en el fondo sabes que tengo razón pequeño galo” le dijo nuevamente manteniendo su tono de voz neutral, con un atisbo de tristeza, casi como si sintiera lástima por Astérix.

Astérix no quería seguir escuchando lo que le decía ese romano. Sus palabras eran como puñales que se clavaban directamente en su corazón. Heridas tan profundas que hacían que le fuera difícil respirar.

Astérix quería que Obélix viniera a rescatarle, deseaba que Panorámix estuviera a su lado para confortarlo y para que le aseguraba que ese romano le estaba mintiendo. Pero Astérix vio que sus deseos no se cumplían y que en lugar de tener a Obélix o a Panorámix con él, estaba siendo llevado lejos de su hogar por un hombre malvado.

El pequeño galo no podía evitarlo, cuanto más lejos iba el carro, más sentía Astérix que jamás podría volver a su casa, con sus seres queridos. El niño galo apartó la mirada de su captor y miró hacia atrás, hacia el camino por el que estaban marchando. Aun podía ver el bosque en el que tantas veces había jugado, en el que había ido múltiples veces con sus amigos, del que su padre traía jabalíes para comer, un bosque que sentía que no volvería a ver nunca. Siguió contemplando el paisaje hasta que ese bosque desapareció de su vista. En ese momento sintió que efectivamente, se iba para siempre de su pueblo.

Astérix no pudo evitarlo. Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y comenzaron su descenso lánguidamente por su rostro.

“No…” susurró cuando finalmente la última luz de esperanza que le quedaba quedó extinguida, como una lámpara de aceite que se queda vacía.

* * *

 

Obélix corría tan rápido como podía con las ramas de los árboles golpeándole continuamente en la cara, las hojas tapándole temporalmente la visión, hasta que lograba quitárselas de los ojos. El hecho de que estuviera permanentemente bajo los efectos de la poción mágica, hacía que su velocidad fuera extraordinariamente rápida, sin parangón en el mundo, ningún atleta podría siquiera llegar a alcanzarle. Pero a pesar de toda esa velocidad, de todo ese poder que le confería la poción mágica, el repartidor de menhires sentía que estaba yendo lento, y que si no se daba más prisa, podría, Tutatis no lo quiera, llegar a perder a su mejor amigo, y eso era algo con lo que Obélix jamás podría vivir.

Sabía que Panorámix estaba ahora en buenas manos, que nada le había pasado, que no le había hecho daño, pero jamás habría imaginado que Astérix iba a estar en el carro junto con su druida. ¿Por qué le había permitido salir de la cabaña de su jefe sin vigilancia? Se suponía que él era el encargado de protegerlo. No era que se o hubieran pedido claro, pero habiendo sido él el que lo llevó en sus brazos y el que mayoritariamente le estuvo cuidando junto con Panorámix, no era de extrañar que sintiera que él era el que debía seguir cuidando del niño mientras no hallaran una solución.

Pero ahora, con lo que acaba de ver… había fracasado como cuidador del pequeño galo. Si algo le sucedía a Astérix, sería culpa suya y Obélix deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que pudiera alcanzar al romano que le estaba separando de su mejor amigo para poder evitar que algo le sucediera al galo rubio.

Estaba tan concentrado en su mejor amigo, que apenas se percató que había salido del bosque y ahora corría por un camino de tierra. Siguió corriendo hacia adelante, con la esperanza de alcanzar el carro del culpable del secuestro de su druida y de Astérix. De repente, el galo pelirrojo se detuvo en seco sus pies derrapando sobre la arena del camino, y desgastando sus zapatos en el proceso, cuando se encontró que ante sus ojos aparecían tres posibles caminos entre los que escoger. ¿Cuál debía seguir ahora? ¿Hacia dónde debía haber ido el romano?

Fue este uno de los momentos en los que el gran galo deseaba que su amigo estuviera allí con él. Astérix siempre se había orientado mucho mejor que él, siempre sabía enseguida qué camino debían tomar. Si dependiera de Obélix realizar esta tarea, muchas veces se habrían perdido o habrían dado vueltas antes de llegar a su destino.

El gran galo miró en las tres direcciones entre las que podía escoger. El primer camino, el que quedaba a su… izquierda. Astérix le había enseñado cómo recordar cual era cual, pues incluso en algo tan simple como esto, él todavía se confundía. Su amigo le había dicho que para no confundirse, recordara que la mano que sujetaba la escarpa cuando tallaba menhires era la izquierda. Sí, no había duda, el camino que quedaba a su izquierda era el que llevaba a Lutetia. ¿Era ese el camino que debía seguir? Lutetia, ¿por qué le era tan conocido ese nombre? Había algo… Panorámix dijo una vez que estaba muy lejos… pero Roma también. ¿Estaban lejos las dos del poblado y cerca la una de la otra? ¿Era eso?

No…

No era eso…

¿Qué era?

¡Claro! Ya lo recordaba, en Lutetia vivía Armerix ese primo lejano suyo al que una vez fueron a ver y que tuvieron que rescatarlo ya que el romano que gobernaba esa ciudad en secreto le obligaba a hacer hoces de oro que después vendía a escondidas, sólo para divertirse. ¡están locos estos romanos!

Pero… ahora que pensaba en ello, eso no le aportaba ningún dato acerca de si debía o no debía tomar el camino que llevaba a Lutetia. El galo pelirrojo cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar, intentando traer algo a su memoria que le revelara si ese era o no el camino a seguir.

En ese momento, algo vino a su mente, aunque Obélix no era bueno orientándose, recordó decir a Panorámix que la zona de Lutetia, era una de las ciudades galas más alejadas de Roma, Obélix confiaba plenamente en Panorámix, así que si él había dicho eso, entonces, era verdad, por lo que ese no podía ser de ningún modo el camino por el que debía ir.

Sólo le quedaban dos posibilidades, pero ¿cuál debía escoger? ¿Y si se equivocaba en su elección? No, no podía pensar así. Tenía que concentrarse y escoger bien, por Astérix.

¿Qué camino debía elegir? A ver, lo poco que sabía, era que Roma quedaba al sur de su pueblo, así que debía ir hacía la dirección que ponía Leonum ¿cierto?

Pero… faltaba algo, ¿qué era? Roma… Roma estaba… en la dirección por la que salía el sol, ¡sí eso! Siempre que con Astérix se habían dirigido a la capital del imperio romano, ambos amigos habían visto salir el sol frente a ellos, si andaban antes de que amaneciera claro. Así que debía dirigirse al sur y hacia el oriente. Sí, Obélix estaba bastante… no prácticamente convencido de que esa era la dirección que debía tomar y el único camino que seguía estas referencias era el que llevaba a Avaricum. Ese romano seguro que había tomado este camino, y si él se daba prisa, les alcanzaría.

En ese momento, no podía explicar cómo, pero una ansiedad incontrolable llenó su corazón, como si de repente hubiera perdido las ganas de vivir o la vida ya no tuviera sentido. No entendía por qué se sentía así ¿qué había pasado? ¿Cómo podía su corazón llenarse de tales sentimientos? Obélix sintió además que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, como si mil martillos estuvieran golpeándole al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía… la única vez que algo similar le había sucedido fue una vez que él y Astérix estuvieron en Roma. En esa ocasión los dos amigos se separaron después de ir a los baños públicos, y durante ese tiempo, Astérix fue hecho prisionero y encerrado en un calabozo. Cuando Obélix lo encontró, su amigo había estado a punto de morir ahogado por el hecho de que su celda se había inundado por el aguacero que cayó esa noche.

Aunque antes de encontrar al guerrero rubio, Obélix había sentido una aprensión creciente en su pecho, como si supiera que su mejor amigo estaba en peligro, que necesitaba ayuda… casi era como si estuviera experimentando el miedo que debía estar sintiendo Astérix cuando estaba encerrado en ese espacio a punto de ahogarse. Sólo Tutatis sabía lo que hubiera pasado si Obélix no le hubiera encontrado.

Volviendo al asunto actual, lo que Obélix estaba sintiendo ahora, era muy parecido a lo que sintió en aquel entonces, sólo que ahora era mucho pero. Eso seguramente significaba que Astérix estaba en peligro.

Dándose cuenta de que esa era la única explicación posible a lo que estaba sucediendo, el repartidor de menhires no perdió más tiempo y remprendió su carrera, cuanto antes se pusiera en marcha, más probabilidades tendría de encontrar a Astérix y el desagradable romano que le había secuestrado. No permitiría que Astérix siguiera sufriendo en sus manos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el nuevo capítulo de Astérix, espero que os haya gustado :) si es así, no dudéis en dejar un comentario, siempre son muy bien recibidos


	17. La angustia de la espera

Eran ya los últimos momentos en el que el sol bañaba con sus rayos la tierra antes de que iniciara su desaparición por el horizonte, el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color naranja rojizo, lo que indicaba que el gran astro sol ya se estaba escondiendo y que pronto la noche haría su aparición. El viento soplaba suavemente, haciendo mover lentamente las hojas de los árboles, que parecían mecerse al compás de la brisa, haciendo un suave ruido con el movimiento. Casi parecía que los árboles cantaban una canción de cuna para cuantos habitaban en al bosque. Todo estaba en calma, los animales terrestres se reunían en sus madrigueras, en sus lugares favoritos para pasar la noche. Los pájaros volaban hacia sus nidos para pernoctar allí junto a sus crías.

El silencio se iba haciendo cada vez más evidente en todas partes. Todo en conjunto era una llamada para calmar el cuerpo el alma y la mente de cualquier ser vivo. Pero esa tranquilidad, estos momentos de paz, no estaban ayudando a todo el mundo, no estaban ayudando a calmar la mente de Panorámix. No, el viejo druida después de ser rescatado, había sido acompañado de regreso a la aldea, donde tras explicar lo ocurrido a Abraracúrsix, había sido obligado a reposar, para disgusto del druida de la aldea. Hablando con total honestidad, el hombre barbudo no sentía que pudiera descansar sin saber que Astérix iba a volver, que Obélix sería capaz de rescatarle, que todo iba a salir bien…

Había demasiado en juego, demasiadas posibilidades de que todo terminara del peor modo posible, o para hablar con exactitud, como el druida no quería que terminara… Panorámix confiaba en Obélix, sabía que el galo pelirrojo, a pesar de que aparentaba no ser muy inteligente e incluso actuaba de un modo infantil a veces, era lo suficientemente capaz de traer al guerrero rubio de nuevo a casa, pero había en su interior una sensación creciente, como una carga pesada y constante en su corazón que le decía que algo no iba bien, que por algún motivo Obélix no lo lograría, que no conseguiría volver con Astérix. El viejo druida no quería pensar así, sin embargo su corazón le presentaba estas posibilidades continuamente, como si no existiera  ni una posibilidad de conservar la esperanza para esa situación.

Con tales sentimientos en su corazón, el druida de la aldea era plenamente consciente de que no podría descansar aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, así que en lugar de quedarse en la cama como le había sido recomendado, se irguió y se levantó. Se puso la capa sobre sus hombros y tras calzarse con sus zapatos azules, salió de su cabaña. En el exterior fue recibido por los últimos rayos de sol, el cielo ahora iba adquiriendo un color azulado oscuro, símbolo de que la noche cada vez estaba más cerca. También había varios rostros que le miraban sorprendidos, y no sin razón, pues en el mismo instante en el que llegó, todos los aldeanos se habían reunido en torno a él para conocer los detalles de lo que había ocurrido, y naturalmente todos eran muy conscientes de que se le había exigido que descansara, así que cuando le vieron salir de su cabaña, todos los que le observaron estaban extrañados de verle allí a fuera.

Panorámix miró con simpatía a todos los aldeanos que le miraban, consciente de la preocupación que sentían por él, pero por mucho que insistieran, no lograrían que volviera al interior de su hogar. No, hasta que no volvieran Astérix y Obélix, no podría descansar. Estaba convencido de que sólo cuando los dos regresaran dejaría de tener esa molesta sensación de temor que se había apoderado de su corazón. Panorámix se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada de la aldea y allí de pie, mirando hacia los árboles, esperando que en cualquier momento Obélix apareciera de entre la maleza llevando a Astérix entre sus brazos. Su mirada escaneó el bosque. De un lado a otro, apreciando cualquier detalle, el más ligero sonido hacía que su cabeza se moviera hacia esa dirección, esperando ver aparecer al galo pelirrojo. Pero por mucho que lo deseara, Obélix no apareció. Panorámix dejó escapar un suspiro y al hacerlo, el clima húmedo mezclado con el frío transformó el aire que salió de sus labios en una pequeña nube. Al ver esto, el druida se hizo consciente del frío que hacía ya, sus manos heladas, eran prácticamente insensibles en este punto. Llevó sus extremidades hacia su boca y sopló aliento en ellas, intentando reanimarlas, al menos lo suficiente como para recuperar la sensibilidad. Tras conseguirlo, decidió esconder sus manos dentro de su barba, como si esta fuera una manta que le mantendría caliente. Después procedió a sentarse en una de las grandes piedras que se hallaban a los laterales de la entrada, recogiéndose en sí mismo mientras trataba de entrar en calor

La noche finalmente había llegado. El cielo se había llenado de estrellas y la luna iluminaba con su pálida luz hasta donde alcanzaba la vista del druida, a sus espaldas en los hogares de la aldea podía apreciarse la indistinguible luz que emitían las llamas de las chimeneas de cada casa. La noche era fresca, y ese color cálido que salía de cada ventana de cada casa era una invitación constante para el druida a que entrara y se retirara al calor de su propio hogar. Pero no lo hizo, Panorámix decidió quedarse obstinadamente en el lugar en el que se encontraba. No se movería de allí, no dejaría de contemplar el bosque ni un segundo. En estos momentos, el viento había cesado, todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. Apenas se escuchaba ni un ruido, sólo el constante sonar de los grillos y algún alarido de búho de vez en cuando, pero aparte de eso, ningún ruido extraño llegaba a sus oídos.

El druida exhaló otro suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, su cuerpo fatigado exigía reposo, pero no se sentía digno de él, los recuerdos acerca de cómo todo esto comenzó estaban constantemente en su memoria, atormentándole, recordándole su increíble negligencia ante el modo correcto de proceder. Sus ansias de querer destacar en el siguiente encuentro de druidas en Carnutos habían conllevado que uno de los aldeanos, uno de sus amigos ahora se encontrara en grave peligro. ¿Cómo podía descansar siendo el responsable de una acción como esa?

“¡Por Tutatis! ¿Qué haces aquí fuera, oh druida?” preguntó de repente una voz desde sus espaldas.

Panorámix se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando el rostro preocupado del dirigente de la aldea. Se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí, pero pronto se recuperó de la sorpresa y respondió:

“¿Abraracúrsix?  Lo siento, yo sólo…”

El jefe de la aldea se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro del hombre barbudo mientras hablaba nuevamente:

“Lo entiendo, pero la noche de hoy es particularmente fría, sería mejor que entraras y te calentaras amigo mío, por el amor de Belenos”

El viejo druida miró con simpatía al dirigente de la aldea. Le sonrió cálidamente pero rehusó su oferta negando con la cabeza mientras decía:

“No… puedo… no hasta que Astérix y Obélix regresen”

Abraracúrsix sonrió, no quería forzar a Panorámix, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado y le tendió lo que llevaba entre sus manos mientras decía:

“Sabía que dirías eso, por este motivo, he traído esto”

El viejo druida bajó la mirada hasta un cuenco lleno de líquido caliente que iba desprendiendo vapor, además de un olor exquisito. ¿Cómo no pudo Panorámix darse cuenta antes que Abraracúrsix llevaba esa comida en sus manos?

El hombre barbudo se quedó mirando el recipiente lleno de comida caliente, anhelaba comer, y la sola visión de ese majar acrecentó sus deseos de traer alimento a su cuerpo. A decir verdad, los romanos apenas le habían alimentado. Solo lo justo para evitar que desfalleciera por el hambre, sin duda una medida para tenerlo bajo control y que no tuviera fuerzas para intentar escapar.

A pesar de que Panorámix en verdad deseaba comer algo, especialmente algo caliente, sentía que no era merecedor de tal manjar, no con la culpa que pesaba sobre su conciencia. Sus ojos viajaron del cuenco a la cara de Abraracúrsix, el cual le miraba expectante, esperando a que le cogiera el tazo de las manos y comenzara a comer. El druida sonrió nuevamente y le dijo a su amigo:

“Oh no, por Tutatis, Abraracúrsix, no puedo aceptarlo”

Una ligera mueca de dolor cruzó el rostro del dirigente de la aldea, quien es de suponer que no esperaba que el druida rehusara su comida, Abraracúrsix era muy consciente de que Panorámix no había comido nada desde su regreso, y solo los dioses sabían cómo había sido tratado mientras estuvo en manos de los romanos. Aunque conociéndoles, seguro que no habían desaprovechado esa oportunidad para mostrarse como un depredador que tiene a su víctima dominada justo antes de comerla.

No, Abraracúrsix no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el druida de la aldea no comiera nada. Panorámix comería aunque él tuviera que obligarle a hacerlo, era por su propio bien. Por un momento fugaz, la idea de obligar a Panorámix a ingerir algo de alimento estuvo presente en la mente del dirigente de la aldea. Pero pronto se desquitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y abordó el tema con la mayor delicadeza que le fue posible.

“Claro que puedes y lo harás Panorámix, por Belisana, puede que no quieras descansar, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres demasiado terco para atender a razones, pero por lo menos debes comer algo, no puedo permitir que te prives de alimento también. Además… Karabella lo ha preparado con mucho cariño, es su estofado especial de jabalí, y ya sabes lo bien que cocina mi querida mujer”

Panorámix no apartó la vista de los ojos de Abraracúrsix. Sabía que el jefe de la aldea solo estaba intentando ayudarle, pero aun así… ciertamente era muy terco, puede que demasiado. En opinión de Panorámix, el hecho de no comer, era un castigo auto impartido por no haber sido lo suficientemente cauteloso no en una, sino en dos ocasiones.

El viejo druida cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, sus pupilas oscuras miraron a los orbes de Abraracúrsix con intensidad, intentando que el jefe de la aldea entendiera su decisión.

“Se lo agradezco mucho a Karabella, pero de verdad que…” comenzó a decirle, pero nunca pudo terminar porqué Abraracúrsix se lo impidió alegando:

“Es mejor que lo aceptes, oh druida, ya sabes cómo es mi mujer cuando se enoja, y… con todo lo que ha pasado… no quiero verla enojada”

Las últimas palabras que salieron de los labios del dirigente del poblado llegaron a los oídos de Panorámix con lo que parecía ser un tono de culpabilidad en ellas. El druida de inmediato miró sorprendido a Abraracúrsix, el cual había bajado la cabeza y parecía profundamente avergonzado por algo. Sí, sin duda la mente del dirigente del pueblo estaba perturbada de algún modo.

Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente al plato de comida. El vapor que desprendía junto con el olor que emanaban, fueron un recordatorio cruel para el druida del hambre que tenía en realidad. Sabiendo que no podía menospreciar la comida de la mujer del jefe de la aldea, Panorámix sacó sus manos de debajo de su barba y las extendió para coger el recipiente de comida. Aceptó gentilmente la comida que una vez puesta en su regazo, el druida de la aldea comenzó a comerla, lentamente al principio y después con mayor avidez, permitiendo que el calor de la comida llegara hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. Panorámix debía admitir que nadie en el pueblo cocinaba como Karabella.

Mientras comía, el druida pensaba en el hombre que estaba a su lado, la verdad, no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que podría estar molestando a su amigo pelirrojo, pero a su modo de ver, no podía ser algo demasiado grave, quizás una discusión con Karabella. La verdad, las disputas entre ellos no eran extrañas, y aunque estaba claro que ambos se amaban, se amaban muchísimo, hasta el punto que cualquiera de los dos estaría dispuesto a sacrificarse por su conyugue, también era cierto que en ocasiones el más pequeño incidente era el detonante de una larga i sufrida discusión, lo que les había llevado a veces a no hablarse durante días enteros.

Ciertamente con el jefe de la aldea y su mujer, se dejaba claro el hecho de que la vida matrimonial no es un camino de rosas, y que el que se casa no vivirá una vida plenamente feliz. El matrimonio es un camino duro que hay que recorrer junto al ser con el que te unes de por vida. Habrá momentos agradables, risas, diversiones, pero también habrá dolor, sufrimiento, pesares… son dos caras de una misma moneda. Alegría y sufrimiento están intrínsecamente ligados en la vida matrimonial.

Panorámix admiraba a aquellas personas que elegían la vida matrimonial, la verdad… él también tuvo un momento en su vida en el que pudo elegir ambos caminos, el del matrimonio o el de dedicar su vida al servicio de otros como druida. Fue una decisión difícil y meditada, pero finalmente eligió ser druida, pues su deseo de ayudar a los demás era grande y a pesar de que le habían dicho que ser druida podía ser una carga pesada, jamás se arrepintió de su elección.

A pesar de ello, Panorámix recordaba con claridad como el maestro druida que les acogió a él y a los demás estudiantes el primer día les dijo que ninguno de ellos no podría nunca ser un buen druida si no consideraba que podría ser también un buen marido. Les dijo claramente que su elección de ser druidas no podía tener como base la acción de huir de una vida de matrimonio. Era cierto que entre los druidas debían guardar celibato, pero ese gran maestro les enseñó que debían poner en su labor el empeño que pondrían si lo hicieran por su esposa, es decir, con todo su corazón. Debían darse enteramente a los demás y ser sus sirvientes, del mismo modo que un marido haría por su esposa.

Todos estos pensamientos vagaron por la mente de Panorámix mientras contemplaba el semblante sombrío del jefe de la aldea. Su rostro seguía reflejando una profunda culpabilidad. No, seguramente no era una discusión con su mujer lo que le había dejado en ese estado, pero entonces ¿qué era? ¿Qué le había pasado a Abraracúrsix que le hiciera parecer tan miserable? ¿Era tal vez algo relacionado con Astérix? No, eso no podía ser, el dirigente de la aldea no había hecho nada que pudiera perjudicar al guerrero de la aldea, ¿cierto?

“Abraracúrsix… lo que ha pasado no es culpa tuya” intentó decirle, quizás si se lo escuchaba decir a alguien, la actitud del jefe de la aldea mejoraría, pero el druida fue interrumpido nuevamente por el dirigente de la aldea, quien prácticamente gritó:

“¡Sí lo es por Tutatis! Astérix… al igual que los demás aldeanos está bajo mi protección, soy el jefe de esta aldea, debo velar por la seguridad de todos, esa es la carga que debo llevar sobre mis hombros desde que decidí aceptar el puesto de jefe de la aldea” explicó Abraracúrsix con voz seria pero triste al mismo tiempo. Ciertamente, cuando su hermano mayor tras discutir con su padre abandonó la aldea, dejó al entonces joven galo Abraracúrsix prácticamente como único candidato para ocupar el puesto de jefe de la aldea.

Abraracúrsix no era del todo consciente de lo que significaba dirigir un pueblo, pues la verdad, jamás habría esperado tener que hacerlo. Pero tras participar en la batalla de Alesia, el comportamiento de Vercingetórix, su modo de proceder, cómo animaba a sus tropas a seguir luchando hasta el final… de algún modo, Abraracúrsix vio a su padre reflejado en el modo de proceder del hombre que logró unir por primera vez a varios pueblos galos para luchar contra los romanos. Fue tras esa batalla, que Abraracúrsix comprendió de un modo más pleno lo que significaba dirigir un pueblo. Nada más regresar, lo primero que hizo el joven galo, fue ponerse a los pies de su padre y pedirle perdón por todas sus ofensas y por las veces que se había atrevido a desafiar su autoridad.

El padre del joven galo se sorprendió por la actuación de su hijo, hasta el punto que creyó que estaba enfermo o que la experiencia de la batalla había sido demasiada para él y no fue hasta que Abraracúrsix contó lo que había visto y reflexionado que su padre logró comprenderlo todo. Y en cuando lo hizo, puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y le dijo: _“Abraracúrsix, un día serás un gran líder para esta gente, y yo podré sentirme muy orgulloso de ti”._ Ni que decir tiene que Abraracúrsix se esforzó por cumplir las expectativas de su padre, y hasta ahora, con la ayuda de Panorámix y la poción mágica todo había ido bien hasta que se encontraron con el problema actual. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Abraracúrsix sentía que había fallado como líder.

Panorámix se sorprendió por el arrebato repentino de su amigo, a decir verdad, no se esperaba que pudiera reaccionar de ese modo. Panorámix supuso que era por el hecho de que a pesar de que todos sabían que era el jefe de la aldea, en realidad nunca había tenido motivos para demostrar de verdad la valía de sus acciones, así que no era de extrañar que un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad estuviera poblando su mente, pero el druida de la aldea no culpaba a Abraracúrsix de lo ocurrido, no, si había que culpar a alguien, tenía que ser a él. Él era el único responsable de todo lo que les estaba pasando. Era culpa de Panorámix si parecía que los dioses se habían vuelto en su contra. Nadie más que él era responsable de tal crimen.

“Pero me temo que en esta ocasión, lo que ha sucedido no debe caer sobre tus hombros, sino más bien sobre los míos”

Dijo Panorámix con voz suave. No podía soportar seguir observando el semblante del jefe de la aldea. Quizás lo que había ocurrido era culpa del druida, pero, aunque así fuera, no por ello podía permitir que los ánimos de todos los aldeanos estuvieran tan decaídos.

Abraracúrsix dejó escapar un suspiro que casi parecía la personificación de la desesperación máxima.

Panorámix pudo percibir con esa simple acción de dejar escapar aire del interior del cuerpo, que el dirigente de la aldea guardaba algo, algo importante en su conciencia, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara, no lograría hacerle sentirse mejor, a no ser que él mismo se librara de lo que fuese que le atormentaba.

El druida de la aldea abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente con Abraracúrsix, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra, el jefe del pueblo habló primero:

“Yo no estaría tan seguro mi querido amigo, de no ser por mi negligencia, Astérix jamás habría abandonado la aldea”

Panorámix se giró repentinamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿qué quería decir Abraracúrsix con eso? ¿Qué había podido hacer que le hubiera dado la oportunidad al pequeño galo de salir de la seguridad del poblado?

“¿Cómo?” preguntó el druida repentinamente, su voz salió en una octava más aguda de lo que había pretendido, haciendo que su voz sonara como un grito de alguien que está sermoneando a un niño pequeño.

Abraracúrsix se encogió y cerró los ojos ante la reacción de Panorámix. Sabía que algo así sucedería en cuando confesara lo que llenaba de amargura su corazón.

Al ver esto, el druida tomó una respiración profunda y con voz más calmada preguntó:

“¿Qué sucedió exactamente?”

El dirigente de la aldea mantuvo los ojos cerrados, como si el hecho de no mirar a nadie le facilitaría tener que explicar lo que pasaba y librarse en parte de esa gran carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros. Su cuerpo encorvado hacia delante y sus brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, parecían colgar sin fuerza, añadiendo más miseria a su estado general.

“Lo que pasó fue que… después de que desaparecieras… nos reunimos para hablar acerca de qué hacer entonces… mi mujer se ofreció a llevarse a Astérix, pero él… él no quería irse, y yo en lugar de obligarlo a irse, le permití quedarse… escuchó todo lo que hablamos y fue entonces cuando decidió salir por su cuenta a buscarte. Oh por Tutatis, estoy profundamente arrepentido de mi decisión, debería haberlo impedido, si algo le sucede a Astérix será culpa mía”

La voz de Abraracúrsix se fue apagando a medida que iba narrando lo sucedido, hasta el punto que la última parte no fue más que un susurro. Aun así, el druida de la aldea escucho todas y cada una de las palabras del jefe de la aldea, a decir verdad, la declaración de Abraracúrsix fue para Panorámix como si un montón de piedras cayeran en el interior de su estómago. Astérix le había ido a buscar porqué había escuchado que él había desaparecido… pero todos sabían que debían mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre el pequeño galo, ¿cómo había sido Astérix capaz de eludir la supervisión de todo el mundo y salir de la aldea sin ser visto?

Estos pensamientos trajeron viejos recuerdos a Panorámix, de cuando el guerrero rubio había ido al bosque incontables veces. En ese momento, bien fuera por la benevolencia de los dioses o bien porqué los romanos no podían imaginar los “problemas” que les traería Astérix, jamás le había pasado nada. Pero ahora era distinto. Los romanos conocían a Astérix, sabían lo que le había sucedido, pues ellos mismos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos. Ahora Astérix casi podría considerarse como un premio para los romanos, y quien le cogiera, seguro que recibiría una cuantiosa recompensa por parte del César, para el druida no había ninguna duda de ello.

Lo que le acababa de decir Abraracúrsix era fue un duro golpe, era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, pero aún había elementos que Panorámix no comprendía. Estaba bastante seguro de que Obélix jamás hubiera permitido dejar a Astérix irse solo por allí. Aún le faltaba información.

“No voy a negar que tus actos fueron imprudentes, amigo mío,” le dijo Panorámix tras recuperar el habla que había creído perder por unos instantes, y prosiguió diciendo:

“Pero hay elementos que todavía no alcanzo a comprender. No creo probable que Obélix haya permitido que Astérix se pasee solo por la aldea sin supervisión”

Al escuchar lo que decía el druida, Abraracúrsix levantó la vista para mirar al hombre barbudo y entonces dijo con una sonrisa triste:

“Oh eso… debo admitir que nuestro querido amigo tiene una habilidad especial para conseguir lo que quiere” no era que el jefe de la aldea lo encontrara gracioso, pero debía admitir que el guerrero rubio, a pesar de su estado, había utilizado una estrategia muy efectiva para salirse con la suya.

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó Panorámix algo asombrado al percibir en Abraracúrsix la sombra de una sonrisa.

“Bueno cuando he dicho que permití a Astérix quedarse en nuestra reunión, fue porqué me miró con los ojos más tiernos que jamás puedas imaginar, y cuando Astérix decidió ir por su cuenta… miró a Obélix del mismo modo. Sé que no puedo culpar a Obélix por obligarle a decidir entre cuidar de su amigo y su deber de quedarse en la reunión que estábamos manteniendo, pero… Obélix tomó la decisión de dejar que el pequeño saliera de la cabaña únicamente acompañado de Ideáfix, aunque en su defensa diré que desde el instante en el que Astérix salió, no dejó de preocuparse por él ni un momento” explicó Abraracúrsix.

El jefe de la aldea, verdaderamente consideraba que no podía culpar a Obélix por lo que había sucedido. El gran galo tenía un corazón demasiado generoso, y ya había quedado demostrado en el pasado que los niños eran un poco su debilidad. Todos se habían percatado que el repartidor de menhires no podía ver a un niño triste y mucho menos llorando, su bondad le impulsaba a ayudarle a toda costa, y hacer que se sintiera mejor.

¿Cómo podía Abraracúrsix culpar a alguien como Obélix por lo que había ocurrido? La respuesta era simple. No podía. Obélix no era culpable de lo que había sucedido, y tampoco fueron sus acciones las que permitieron que los romanos cogieran nuevamente a Astérix.

Panorámix escuchó atentamente esta parte de la historia, asimilando lo que el jefe del pueblo le estaba contando. Lentamente sacó una de sus manos de debajo de su larga barba, donde las había escondido nuevamente tras terminar su comida, y con ella comenzó a acariciarse dicha barba. La verdad, el druida era muy consciente de lo que estaba contando Abraracúrsix, pues él mismo había sido víctima de una de esas miradas de Astérix. Hablando con honestidad, el druida siempre se había considerado justo con los niños, jugaba con ellos si se lo pedían, les enseñaba con paciencia, y era firme con ellos cuando lo necesitaban, pero los ojos de Astérix… Panorámix tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no sucumbir al efecto de esa mirada.

“Sé a qué te refieres, yo mismo viví experiencias en las que nuestro querido amigo utilizó esta estrategia, aun así, debemos ser conscientes que por haber permitido que él hiciera lo que quisiera, ahora se encuentra en grave peligro”

Explicó Panorámix con calma. Ahora que sabía esto, entendía mejor que tanto el dirigente de la aldea como Obélix hubieran actuado del modo en el que lo hicieron, pero esta era también una oportunidad para corregirle y aconsejarle para que en situaciones futuras no cometiera el mismo error.

Abraracúrsix bajó nuevamente la mirada al suelo, siendo consciente de que a pesar de que Panorámix no le estaba sermoneando abiertamente, sí le estaba reprochando su modo de proceder, aunque el hecho de que Panorámix admitiera que él mismo había aguantado la mirada de Astérix fue una sorpresa para el jefe del pueblo y le ayudo a no sentirse tan decaído como lo habría estado de no haberlo sabido.

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente, exhaló un nuevo suspiro y le preguntó a Panorámix:

“Y ¿qué podemos hacer ahora?, oh druida”

Panorámix le miró con tristeza, ¿qué podían hacer? Él también se había estado haciendo esta pregunta, pero por desgracia, no había nada que le viniera a la mente. Ni una sola idea, ni un solo recuerdo de todas sus experiencias pasadas parecían servir para su situación actual, así que el druida dijo lo único que podía decir ante esa pregunta:

“Orar a los dioses para que Obélix pueda traerle de vuelta sano y salvo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien aquí está el nievo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os haya gustado y que no se os haya hecho muy pesado. La verdad, no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejarme un comentario.
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	18. El mejor camino

Ideáfix tenía la garganta dolorida de tanto ladrar, desde que se había despertado, había advertido que su situación no podría ser peor. Lo último que recordó fue a un romano golpeándolo en la cabeza… mientras intentaba proteger a Astérix. Astérix… cuando Ideáfix despertó, estaba en el campamento de los romanos eso era cierto, pero todavía podía oler a Astérix, y también a Panorámix, ambos estaban también allí, con los romanos, y aunque sabía que eso no podía ser bueno, al menos se alegraba de saber que los dos estaban bien, por el momento al menos, pero quién sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar eso.

En fin, no era que al pequeño perrito le gustara eso, pero tuvo que conformarse con aceptar su situación, pues los romanos decidieron atarle a un poste y mantenerlo allí todo el tiempo. Naturalmente como animal de compañía de un galo, Ideáfix mostró su disconformidad ante esta acción ladrando y ladrando sin cesar y tirando con fuerza de la cuerda que le mantenía atado a ese palo de madera.

Él siguió ladrando, gruñendo, mordisqueando la cuerda y tirando de ella, hasta el momento en el que percibió que tanto el olor de Astérix, como el de Panorámix comenzaba a sentiré cada vez más y más débil, como si se estuvieran alejando, algo que en realidad era lo que estaban haciendo, pues alcanzó a ver el carro en el que estaban siendo llevados. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron entre tras las puertas de la fortificación romana. Fue en ese momento cuando el pequeño perrito redobló sus esfuerzos por escapar, ladrando y gruñendo con más intensidad, sin atreverse a dar el lujo de detenerse. No, no podía detenerse.

Tal vez no había podido impedir que los romanos capturaran a Astérix, pero desde luego, no iba a quedarse quieto sabiendo que lo más probable era que en esos momentos se lo estuvieran llevando a Roma. No, él iba hacer cuanto estuviese en sus patas para salir de allí y rescatar a Astérix y a Panorámix también, ya que ahora sabía dónde estaba el druida.

Aun así, a pesar de lo mucho que luchó, de lo mucho que ladró, a pesar de todo el empeño que puso en la única tarea que se había decidido a realizar, no fue capaz de liberarse. Sus ladridos ahora sonaban roncos y apagados, prácticamente inexistentes. Su garganta le dolía terriblemente en este punto, por lo mucho que la había utilizado, aunque inútilmente al parecer.

Además, el pequeño perrito se dio cuenta de que el cielo había adquirido un tono azul violeta, lo que indicaba que el sol ya se estaba ocultando por el fin del mundo, donde sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada más que agua, eso indicaba que la noche pronto llegaría. Si no fuera por su situación actual y todo el problema con el que se habían encontrado desde que Astérix bebió esa poción, Ideáfix probablemente habría salido de la aldea y se habría encaminado hacia la playa para ver el sol ocultarse bajo el agua. Al perrito blanco le gustaba ver como el gran astro luminoso iba cambiando de color y parecía pintar las aguas del mar del mismo color que él tenía.

Pero dada su situación, que el sol se estuviera ocultando, no podía ser bueno. Hacía mucho rato que el pequeño perrito había dejado de percibir el olor de sus amigos. Si no hacía algo rápido los iba a perder, perdería su rastro, tal vez para siempre, y si eso ocurría… quizás jamás los encontraría de nuevo, ¿y entonces qué? Panorámix no estaría allí para hacer poción mágica, la gente del pueblo no podría defenderse de los romanos, y como resultado, la aldea entera quedaría bajo el poder del imperio.

Ideáfix se detuvo en sus intentos, no podía, era inútil, a pesar de que en la cuerda había un montón de marcas de sus dientes y probablemente ya estaba muy debilitada, no había logrado cortarla, era mucho más resistente de lo que parecía. Se quedó allí sentado, con la cabeza agachada, no le gustaba estar en esa situación, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Todo cuanto había intentado había sido completamente inútil y ya no sabía qué más probar. Ninguna idea le venía a la mente, todo e parecía inútil, estaba atrapado y sin posibilidad de ayudar a sus amigos.

De repente Ideáfix escuchó el ruido de pasos que se acercaban, y al poco tiempo dos legionarios que hablaban entre ellos aparecieron en su campo de visión. Ideáfix levantó la cabeza y gruñó mostrando sus dientes, a pesar de que no podía escapar, no consentiría que eso supusiera un obstáculo para demostrar su animosidad contra los romanos.

Los dos legionarios aparecieron a poca distancia, no parecían preocuparse por el hecho de que el perro blanco estuviera gruñéndoles, a decir verdad, actuaban como si ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta de que tenían a la mascota del galo más peligroso en su campamento. Ambos legionarios eran de una altura similar, más o menos el doble de altos de la estatura de Astérix, con su edad real, pero aun así, más bajos que Obélix. Los dos hombres vestían el mismo uniforme de soldado, lo que indicaba que estaban en el mismo rango. A pesar de tener el casco que cada legionario tenía, uno de ellos tenía una inmensa cantidad de pelo color azabache rizado que sobresalía por los flancos de su casco. Al otro legionario no se le veía el color de sus cabellos, sin embargo, Ideáfix se fijó en que forzaba la vista de un modo casi exagerado, como si le costara ver cuánto le rodeaba. Ambos soldados estaban hablando entre ellos dilucidando la situación en la que se hallaban e intentando adivinar como podrían suceder los eventos futuros.

“¿Crees que los galos nos atacarán de nuevo?” preguntó el primer legionario al otro con un toque de temor evidente en su voz. De todos los escenarios posibles, este sin duda, era el peor que le venía a la mente.

“No lo sé, espero que no… dos ataques en menos de tres días… es demasiado” respondió el segundo con la misma preocupación que su compañero de armas.

El primer soldado miró a su compañero con un gesto de simpatía, la mayoría de los que estaban en ese campamento pertenecían a la misma promoción de legionarios y habían estado mucho tiempo allí en la Galia, luchando contra un enemigo al que no podían derrotar, a pesar de que lo habían intentado.

Para ser honestos, todos ellos llegaron entusiasmados. Ya desde el primer día ansiaban atacar la aldea, someterla al dominio del imperio y regresar como héroes a sus hogares, con sus respectivas familias y llevando con ellos, como esclavos naturalmente, quien sabe tal vez alguno de los indómitos galos, tal vez alguno.

Pero tras sufrir su primera derrota, sus esperanzas de éxito cayeron en picado, así como su posibilidad de volver a sus casas pronto. Este último pensamiento provocó que un suspiro lastimero escapara de los labios del legionario y antes de que su compañero, quien naturalmente se había percatado del aliento exhalado del otro hombre, pudiera preguntar el motivo de tal actuación, el primero dijo:

“Ojalá acabáramos ya el servicio y  pudiéramos volver con nuestras familias”

El segundo se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, ahora que él también pensaba en ello, habían estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, tanto que casi no podía recordar el rostro de su mujer, y eso que él la consideraba la mujer más bella del mundo. Ser soldado del imperio no compensaba si se veía obligado a estar tanto tiempo separado de su familia. Simplemente no era justo.

“Oh por todos los dioses, ¡qué gran verdad! Yo también me muero por ver de nuevo a mi esposa” le dijo tras pensar detenidamente en ello. ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? Permaneciendo encerrados en un campamento y solo salir para recibir palizas o solo sentarse y esperar a que estas llegaran por si solas. Su actitud se volvió un poco más triste y mirando a su compañero de armas diciendo:

“Cuando me destinaron a la Galia, me fui dejándola en cinta. Supongo que por ahora ya habrá dado a luz, por lo que soy padre y no conozco a mi hijo, no sé ni que aspecto debe tener”

La voz de ese legionario sonaba miserable y lastimera, parecía realmente afectado por lo que acababa de decir, algo que para Ideáfix era algo así como inaudito. Los romanos, los que intentaban conquistarles, los que querían acabar con la gente de la aldea… ¡¿tenían familias?!

Parecía imposible. Pero por otra parte, el pequeño perrito sabía que no todos los romanos eran malos, es decir, él era muy amigo de Zumodemanzanus, ese niño romano con el que estuvo cuando el Cesar hizo construir una residencia para civiles tan cerca de su hogar. A él en realidad le encantaba estar con ese chico romano, y sus padres también se habían portado bien con él y con la gente del pueblo, pero Ideáfix jamás habría imaginado que los soldados también podían ser como esa familia romana

“Oh cuanto lo siento Quintus, pero no te preocupes, no creo que estemos mucho más tiempo aquí, ahora solo podemos esperar, si tenemos la dicha de que ese senador consigue llegar a Roma con esos dos galos, a lo mejor por fin conseguimos acabar con el resto del pueblo de una vez y para siempre” prosiguió el otro legionario. Con ese último comentario, toda la simpatía que Ideáfix pudiera haber sentido por los dos soldados se desvaneció como una nube de polvo esparcida por el viento. Su aspecto sorprendido se tornó nuevamente en un ceño fruncido, como si lo que acababa de escuchar jamás hubiera pasado y se encontrara en el mismo instante de tiempo en el que se despertó ya en este campamento, rodeado de enemigos por todas partes.

“Sinceramente espero que ese sea el designio de los dioses Cuatrojus, quiero volver a casa” respondió Quintus dándole la razón a su compañero.

“Sí, yo también” agregó Cuatrojus.

Ambos legionarios se alejaron de donde se hallaba el pequeño perrito blanco. Ideáfix les siguió con la mirada, en ese momento estaban pasando al lado de unas cuantas lanzas y escudos que se hallaban esparcidas por el suelo, Ideáfix apartó la mirada cuando escuchó:

“¡Cuidado Cuatrojus!”

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para esa advertencia, el nombrado legionario se hallaba en esos momentos en el suelo envuelto en una maraña de lanzas y escudos, como si estuviera en medio de una batalla de gatos furiosos. La postura y el hecho de lo que había ocurrido generaron que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Ideáfix, normalmente no se reía de cosas así, al menos no cuando le pasaba a alguno de los aldeanos, pero el pequeño can imaginó que con los romanos podía hacer una excepción, además debía admitir que la escena era verdaderamente cómica.

“Cuatrojus, ¿Por qué no miras por dónde andas?” dijo Quintus reprendiendo a su compañero mientras le ayudaba a levantarse nuevamente.

“Ya lo hago, pero mi visión a veces me traiciona, creo que debería ir al ocularium a que me miren la vista” replicó el reprendido. Sabía que sus problemas de visión iban a peor, pero no quería que sus compañeros de promoción se burlaran de él, por lo que hacía todo lo posible para ocultarlos.

El único que sabía de su dolencia era Quintus, pues llegaron el mismo día a la academia en la que se entrenaron y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Tanto que habían pensado que tras concluir sus servicios se invitarían mutuamente cada uno a su casa para que así sus familias pudieran conocerse.

“Esa sería una sabia decisión” concluyó Quintus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Quintus no quería forzar a su amigo a dejar el servicio, y como era lógico, no quería que los demás se burlaran de él o peor, que le tacharan de cobarde por dejar antes su puesto alegando problemas de vista como excusa. No, él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su amigo tuviera esa mancha negra en su historial de servicio. Pero por otra parte, viendo como su amigo cada vez tenía menos capacidad de ver, le hacía temer que pudiera resultar herido en alguna batalla, o que hiriera a alguien por confundirse y tomarlo por un enemigo y que eso le llevara a ser juzgado como traidor. Eso sería horrible y Quintus no le deseaba esa suerte a Cuatrojus.

Tras este pequeño incidente, los dos romanos desaparecieron finalmente de la vista de Ideáfix, y la mascota de Obélix se quedó solo nuevamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Seguía atrapado. ¿Cómo iba a escapar?

Ideáfix bajó la cabeza, afligido, estaba descorazonado y casi había perdido toda esperanza de escapar. Deseaba que su amo se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal y vendría a buscarle. De hecho, deseaba que ya lo habría hecho. Pero por mucho que había esperado y había ladrado tratando de advertir dónde se encontraba, todo había sido inútil, nadie había venido a por él, y eso era extraño, normalmente Obélix no era capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo sin él, ese era el motivo por el que muchas veces el repartidor de menhires le había escondido en su bolsa de viaje cuando iban quien sabía hacia cual aventura y Astérix había recomendado no llevarle con ellos. ¿Por qué no había aparecido su amo todavía? ¿Qué era lo que le impedía venir?

“Ruu, ruu”

Ideáfix levantó la cabeza sorprendido al escuchar ese sonido, el cual le resultaba familiar, muy familiar, parecía una paloma. Mirando de inmediato hacía al cielo, comprobó que en efectivo era una paloma la que había producido ese sonido, y no una paloma cualquiera, se trataba ni más ni menos de SMS, la paloma mensajera de Gudúrix, el sobrino de Abraracúrsix, volaba en la dirección en la que se hallaba la aldea, probablemente iba a entregar un mensaje allí. El pequeño perrito se llenó de esperanza al ver a esa paloma, pero al parecer, SMS no le había visto a él, si no hacía algo rápido, probablemente perdería su oportunidad de escapar. Así pues sin perder ni un segundo se levantó con energías renovadas y ladró de forma continua hasta que la paloma se detuvo en su avance y mirando hacia atrás divisó al perrito prisionero.

Cuando SMS reconoció a Ideáfix, voló de inmediato hacia él, sorprendida y alterada de verle allí. Sabía perfectamente que Ideáfix jamás, ¡jamás! Se separaba de Obélix, así qué, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Y atado a un poste?

La paloma venida de Lutetia se posó sobre el poste de madera e inició una conversación con el perrito blanco, donde Ideáfix le narró de un modo rápido cuanto había sucedido en los últimos dos días, y la urgencia que tenía por salir de allí e ir en busca de Astérix y Panorámix.

SMS escuchó atentamente el relato de Ideáfix, y cuando éste último concluyó, inmediatamente descendió hasta el suelo y picoteó vigorosamente la cuerda que mantenía al perrito prisionera hasta que logró romperla completamente.

Sintiéndose libre por primera vez en varias horas, Ideáfix ladró un agradecimiento a SMS e inició una carrera desesperada hacia al bosque, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el rastro de sus amigos aún no se hubiera borrado. Corrió y corrió tan rápido como pudo en la dirección por la que había visto desaparecer al romano que se los había llevado y cuando ya no pudo seguir avanzando por lo que recordaba por su vista, procedió a olfatear el suelo. Afortunadamente para él, el rastro todavía era muy fuerte, y no le costó apenas trabajo seguirlo.

Avanzó sin parar en la dirección en la que se habían ido y se sorprendió cuando nuevos olores llegaron a él, el más fuerte e inconfundible era el de Obélix. Al reconocer su aroma, Ideáfix comprendió de inmediato porqué su amo no había ido a por él, pues su rastro iba en la misma dirección que la de Astérix y Panorámix, y no solo el suyo, Ideáfix reconoció también los olores de Asurancetúrix de Tragicómix y de… ¿Edadepiédrix? Bueno, eso era raro, pero el perrito blanco no se quejó, cuanta más ayuda pudieran tener para evitar que el pequeño Astérix y su druida fueran llevados a Roma, mejor.

Ideáfix siguió el rastro de todas esas personas, pues todos iban en la misma dirección, es decir hasta que de pronto, solo tres olores seguían en la dirección que había tomado, este hecho le hizo detenerse casi en seco, olfateando cuidadosamente todo el espacio. Notaba con mucha claridad el olor de todos los galos, excepto Astérix y la del druida, no sabía qué había ocurrido exactamente, pero de algún modo Panorámix había abandonado el carro en el que estaba siendo transportado, siguiendo el olor, el pequeño perrito se dio cuenta de que el olor de Panorámix junto al de Tragicómix, Asurancetúrix y Edadepiédrix se dirigían hacia el pueblo. Eso significaba que el druida estaba fuera de peligro, en la seguridad de la aldea. Pero por otra parte, el olor de Astérix seguía mezclado con el de ese despreciable romano y el olor de Obélix era también muy intenso y seguía el mismo camino que el de Astérix.

Sabiendo que ya no había motivos para preocuparse por Panorámix, Ideáfix remprendió su camino para ir a ayudar a su amo. No le cabía duda ahora de que Obélix estaba intentando rescatar a su amigo, por lo que era muy probable que necesitara la ayuda de su fiel mascota, e Ideáfix no estaba dispuesto a fallar al gran galo. No,  él ayudaría en todo lo posible a conseguir que Astérix volviera de nuevo con ellos a la aldea. A decir verdad, Ideáfix deseaba encontrarse con ese romano que se había atrevido a raptar a su amigo rubio y morderle sin tregua hasta que el romano ya no pudiera gritar más. Le dejaría muy claro que nadie se mete con sus amigos.

Ideáfix no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo. Ni siquiera se percató que había salido del bosque solo cuando vio brillar las estrellas por encima de su cabeza, se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, afortunadamente, en esta noche el cielo estaba despejado y no había ni una sola nube que anunciara tempestad como la noche anterior. Eso era algo que el pequeño perro blanco agradeció profundamente. Aun con su suerte, decidió ignorar ese hecho por el momento, pues había algo más importante que debía hacer, y no podía detenerse solo porque el sol ya se había escondido. No, nada le detendría, excepto… de acuerdo, eso no podía ser bueno. Ideáfix había llegado a un cruce de varios caminos y se encontró con la sorpresa de que el rastro de Astérix y el de su amo iban por caminos separados. Y no solo eso, por la intensidad de olores que había allí, Obélix también había dudado un buen rato acerca de qué camino debía elegir, como si él también temiera que tomar la decisión equivocada podría significar una sentencia de muerte para Astérix. Desgraciadamente su amo efectivamente se había equivocado, y eso quería decir que nadie estaba cerca de rescatar a Astérix.

En ese caso, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué camino debía tomar? ¿Debía ir tras su dueño y hacerle ver que se había equivocado de camino? Esa sería una opción lógica, pero si hacía eso, corría el riesgo de perder el rastro de Astérix, y si lo perdía, a lo mejor nunca le encontrarían de nuevo. Entonces, lo mejor era que se fuera por el camino por el que se habían llevado al galo rubio. Pero nuevamente ¿era conveniente que tomara él solo ese camino? ¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse al secuestrador de Astérix él solo? ¿Sería realmente capaz de traer al niño galo sano y salvo de vuelta al hogar por su cuenta?

Ideáfix no sabía qué hacer, no podía decidir cuál era la mejor opción. Mirando primero un camino y después el otro se quedó allí unos instantes tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor que podía hacer, a quién debía seguir. ¿Era así como se sentía Astérix cuando debía tomar una decisión difícil? Ideáfix era muy consciente de que él solo era un animal, sin embargo a veces había soñado con tener voz humana y poder expresar sus pensamientos durante alguna de las muchas aventuras que había vivido con Astérix y Obélix. Sin embargo, lo que nunca había envidiado de sus amigos humanos, era el hecho de tener que tomar decisiones como esa. ¿Y si se equivocaba? ¿Qué podría pasar si no tomaba la decisión correcta? Alguien sin duda sufriría, y ese alguien lo más probable es que fuese Astérix. Solo de pensar en ello… No, el pequeño perrito blanco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el galo rubio sufriera por su mala decisión.

Él ya sabía qué camino debía elegir, y sabía también que tenía que darse prisa para evitar que todo el pueblo cayera. Ideáfix casi podía sentir que el destino de toda la aldea estaba sobre su lomo. Con determinación renovada, Ideáfix reemprendió su carrera persecutoria, eligiendo el camino por el que se había ido quién en estos momentos era el galo más joven de la aldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno creo que no hay mucho que decir en este capítulo, salvo una pregunta ¿Tomó Ideáfix la decisión correcta? Creo que la aparición de cierta paloma puede también aportar ciertas pistas futuras ¿no? 
> 
> En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	19. Buenas noches

El cielo estaba ya lleno de estrellas, y la luna a pesar de no ser llena, brillaba con mucha intensidad, alumbrando el camino lo necesario como para poder seguir sin riesgo de padecer un accidente. El carro llevado por los dos caballos estaba yendo ahora a una velocidad no demasiado rápida, más bien, la velocidad a la que avanzaba era mucho más lenta de lo que cabría esperar para unos animales de tiro como los caballos. Ese echo era en parte por la luz reducida qua iluminaba el trayecto y dificultaba la conducción y en parte por el hecho de que los animales que soportaban el peso del carro estaban ya casi al límite de sus fuerzas. Habían hecho un sobreesfuerzo inducido por su amo para emprender una loca carrera de huida de un perseguidor inusualmente rápido, a pesar de su evidente masa corporal, eso sumado al hecho de que no habían tenido ni un descanso, sin incluir el del cruce de caminos en el que se habían encontrado con un conductor galo, les había llevado a estar en estos momentos prácticamente exhaustos, y todo ¿para qué? Para llevar a Roma un prisionero que no era más que un niño. A veces ser animales al servicio del imperio romano era muy agotador.

El conductor del carro, Lucius Flordelotus, naturalmente advirtió la condición agotada de sus animales de tiro, pero para su desdicha, estaban en camino, en medio de una gran llanura y sin perspectivas de ningún pueblo o casa en los alrededores. Al menos daba gracias a los dioses de que su prisionero no había roto en gritos histéricos o un llanto ensordecedor, porqué de ser así, no sabía si habría podido soportarlo. A lo mejor, las palabras que le había dicho, habían producido un efecto en el pequeño galo mucho mayor al que el senador había esperado.

El enviado del César echó un vistazo rápido al niño galo, allí estaba, sentado y encadenado, con las piernas metidas contra su pecho, a pesar de los eslabones de metal. Su cabeza estaba apoyada contra sus rodillas, negándose obstinadamente a mirar a su captor o quizás se había quedado dormido, pues era ya muy tarde.

En fin, fuera por la razón que fuese, Lucius Flordelotus sonrió complacido, si la actitud que mostraba este pequeño galo era verdaderamente la de una persona sin esperanza, entonces, había muy pocas probabilidades de que intentara escapar. Los ojos del enviado del César se posaron nuevamente al frente, hacia el espacio que se extendía ante él, la inmensa llanura cortada por el camino por el que iban, la verdad, él también estaba empezando a sentirse muy desgastado con el largo camino que llevaban echo, necesitaba reposar, pero por desgracia no había ni un lugar en el que pudiera hacer eso, al menos no hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo último que deseaba era dormir al aire libre, y en tierras tan lejanas nada menos, ¿quién sabía con quién podría encontrarse?

Lucius Flordelotus dio otro golpe de látigo a sus caballos, instándoles a acelerar el ritmo, pero al parecer eso no produjo el efecto esperado, pues ambos animales estaban exhaustos, y su velocidad era cada vez más lenta en lugar de más rápida. Era como intentar que un caracol fuera a la velocidad de una liebre. Algo imposible.

El senador romano soltó un resoplido exasperado si no encontraba algo pronto, se quedaría parado en medio del camino, y no tenía nada que le ayudara a reparar su avería, por ese motivo, definitivamente se negaba a dejar que eso sucediera. Pero todas las circunstancias parecían estar en su contra. La noche no era ni muy calurosa ni muy fría, era la temperatura ideal como para poder dormir al aire libre. Por la zona en la que estaban, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo el sonido de los grillos que parecían estar cantando una nana de buenas noches para todo el que quisiera escucharles. Y el suave y lento traqueteo del carro en el que iba el romano, casi parecían los brazos de una madre que mece a su bebé para que se duerma. En resumen, todo cuanto había a su alrededor le estaba dificultando enormemente la tarea de mantenerse despierto, y eso podía conllevar a que se convirtiera en un peligro en la carretera.

Sus parpados parecían ser cada vez más pesados, como si alguien hubiera atado en ellos una gran cantidad de mármol recién sacado de las canteras que rodeaban Roma. Ya casi no era capaz de permanecer despierto, por lo que cuando divisó una luz a lo lejos, casi pensó que era un producto de su imaginación de su estado agotado, un efecto visual producido por el estado aletargado de su cerebro y de todo el estrés emocional al que había sido sometido en las últimas horas. Eso era lo que pensaba hasta que se dio cuenta de que la luz no desaparecía, si no que al contrario, cada vez era más y más grande y también más definida.

Lucius Flordelotus apenas daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Una posada! ¡Había una posada allí mismo! Al parecer los dioses no estaban del todo en su contra. Al ver la posada, su corazón se llenó de alegría, pues eso quería decir que no iban a dormir al aire libre al fin y al cabo, también quería decir que no corrían el riesgo de que le atracaran. Miró nuevamente a su prisionero y entonces un pensamiento le asaltó, no podía presentarse en una posada probablemente llena de huéspedes en su mayoría galos y con un niño de tres años encadenado como si se tratara de un criminal. El senador no sería capaz de explicar eso. Tampoco podía correr el riesgo de dejar al niño solo en el carro toda la noche y arriesgarse a que alguien le descubriera, eso sería aún más desastroso. No, aunque no le gustaba la idea, Lucius Flordelotus sabía que tenía que pedir alojamiento para él y para Astérix, asimismo, era muy consciente de que tendría que quitarle sus ataduras para que nadie sospechara. Sólo esperaba que el haberle tenido tanto tiempo encadenado no hubiera dejado marcas en sus brazos desnudos, aunque eso era… poco probable.

El senador detuvo el carro de repente, provocando que Astérix alzara la vista, al parecer el niño había estado despierto todo el rato, al menos eso mostraba su actitud viva y sin sombra de cansancio en el rostro. Esto sorprendió un poco al enviado del César, siendo un niño tan pequeño, lo más probable era que a estas horas de la noche ya estuviera dormido, pero por otra parte, todo lo que le había sucedido en los últimos dos días, probablemente le habían alterado lo suficiente como para permitirle resistir el sueño. El senador tuvo que admitir que eso era algo realmente admirable.

“¿Por qué nos paramos?” preguntó Astérix extrañado de lo que acababa de hacer su secuestrador.

El pequeño galo ha había dicho nada desde su última conversación con el romano, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista, lo único que podía ver eran grandes extensiones de terreno y prácticamente ningún árbol. Su cabeza todavía le dolía, pero no quería que ese romano tuviera otra razón para hacerle daño, así que aguantaba el dolor como podía. Ese hombre ya le había herido lo suficiente con sus palabras, y aunque Astérix ya no estuviera seguro de si iban a venir a por él o no, si estaba seguro de que no quería estar con ese romano. No, si él iba a ser un prisionero de Roma, sería un muy mal prisionero.

Lucius Flordelotus miró al niño un poco extrañado, las palabras del niño habían sonado un poco enojadas, y no llenas de miedo, que era lo que en realidad esperaba el senador. Quizás este chico era más valiente de lo que había imaginado a pesar de su edad. Negando con la cabeza y concentrándose en el motivo por el que se había detenido, Lucius Flordelotus se agachó al nivel de ojos de Astérix y le dijo a su prisionero:

“He encontrado un lugar para pasar la noche, pero antes hay algo que debo hacer mi pequeño amigo” ofreció al niño una alegre sonrisa, como si de verdad quisiera ser amigo de Astérix, pero el galo rubio le miró con el ceño fruncido y le respondió:

“¡Tú no eres mi amigo!” ¿Qué se había creído este romano? ¿Le separaba de su casa, de su familia de sus amigos y esperaba que fueran amigos? Por parte de Astérix esto no iba a suceder, no, él nunca sería amigo de un romano, nunca iba a suceder, palabra de galo.

Lucius Flordelotus parecía irritado ante la osadía de su prisionero, pues Astérix era eso, nada más que un prisionero, un regalo para el emperador del Imperio, un galo cuyo destino seguramente sería la arena del circo. Y si eso era así, el senador quería asegurarse de tener un asiento en primera fila cuando el chico fuera lanzado a los leones o a enfrentarse a los gladiadores, o a cualquier destino que el César tuviera reservado para él.

Lucius Flordelotus se irguió indignado, las palabras y el tono de voz utilizados por Astérix aun resonaban en su mente. Era evidente que este niño era todo un aventurero, y podía entender el motivo por el que a pesar de su tamaño, había sido designado para él el puesto de guerrero de la aldea. Realmente solo gente valiente y decidida como lo parecía ser este muchacho, eran los dignos de ocupar un puesto de honor como ese.

Pero independientemente de su valentía, el senador no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un galo, un futuro esclavo de Roma le hablara de ese modo. Su rostro se puso rojo cuando pensó nuevamente osadas palabras del niño galo ¿Cómo se atrevía un simple prisionero a hablar de ese modo? Debía hacerle entender cuál era su lugar

“¡Ya lo sé galo, por Venus, solo era una forma de hablar!” prácticamente le gritó. Su arrebato provocó que los caballos saltaran asustados, y Astérix también se estremeció, aunque el senador no podía decir si era por lo que acababa de gritarle o como reacción natural de su cuerpo ante la repentina brisa que había empezado a soplar. Honestamente, le gustaba pensar que era la primera opción.

En fin, el cansancio estaba empezando a hacer mella en su cuerpo, necesitaba que este galo cooperara con él cuanto antes. Tomando una respiración profunda, decidió abordar el punto principal de todo el asunto que tenía en mente.

“Bien hay algo que necesito de ti antes de que vayamos allí” le explicó a Astérix mientras con un dedo señalaba la posada que gracias a los dioses había vislumbrado. Astérix siguió con la mirada el lugar hacia el que señalaba el senador, pero dada su baja estatura, lo único que podía ver era el interior del carro. Aunque recordaba que su secuestrador había dicho algo acerca de un lugar para pasar la noche, así que el galo rubio imaginó que el hombre estaba apuntando hacia ese lugar. Pero aunque así fuera, a Astérix no le gustaba nada la idea de hacer algo por ese romano. No quería ayudarle ni por todos los jabalíes del mundo, simplemente, no lo haría. Miró nuevamente al senador con el ceño fruncido y le dijo:

“No voy a darte nada romano, por Tutatis, eres un hombre muy malo”

Lucius Flordelotus bajó el brazo al escuchar las palabras de ese niño, ¿cómo podía alguien tan pequeño ser al mismo tiempo tan arrogante? ¿Cómo era posible que semejante actitud cupiera en un cuerpo tan pequeño como ese? Parecía inaudito.

Aun así, el senador no se dejó intimidar, lograría su propósito costara lo que costase. Simulando no verse afectado por las palabras del galo rubio le dijo con voz indiferente y casi jovial.

“No me importa lo que pienses de mí, por Mercurio, y lo que quiero no es algo físico, lo que quiero es que me prometas una cosa” el niño haría lo que quería el senador, eso era lo único que importaba. Si el senador tuviera que elegir entre luchar contra cien galos o doblegar la voluntad de ese niño, prefería conseguir doblegar la voluntad de ese galo. Luchar contra hombres adultos, era concederles una muerte honorable, convertirles en héroes para sus gentes y sus sucesores, en cambio, si lograba su propósito, estaría venciendo a su enemigo desde dentro, no por las armas, sino con la inteligencia, eso era un logro mucho mayor, una batalla más sabiamente ganada.

El ceño de Astérix se relajó cuando escuchó las palabras del romano, y en su lugar apareció una expresión de profunda sorpresa. ¿Ese romano no quería que le diera nada? Pero si acababa de decir que necesitaba algo de él. Astérix repasó con cuidado las palabras de Lucius Flordelotus, el romano había dicho que quería que lo prometiera algo, a Astérix le seguía doliendo la cabeza, y ese dolor le impedía pensar con claridad, pues cuando intentaba concentrarse el dolor se intensificaba y pronto perdía el foco de sus pensamientos, como cuando intentas alumbrar un espacio oscuro con una linterna pero ésta se te apaga y ya no eres capaz de ver nada. En estos momentos, la mente de Astérix estaba actuando de un modo similar, lo que le impedía entender completamente todo lo que su secuestrador le estaba diciendo.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó finalmente confundido el pequeño galo, si bien le estaba costando entender lo que su secuestrador le estaba diciendo, esperaba que si él se lo explicaba, al menos podría saber qué era lo que quería decir exactamente.

Lucius Flordelotus miró al galo rubio un poco exasperado, cómo podía una persona no entender lo que decía, en su opinión, él no estaba hablando de un modo extremadamente complicado. Quizás esto era porqué se trataba de un niño, una razón más por la que no le gustaban los niños, uno no podía hablar con ellos del mismo modo que cuando se habla con otro adulto, a los niños hay que hablarles con un lenguaje extremadamente simple, como si la vida fuera una obra de teatro con carteles explicativos a los lados. Esto era exasperante.

El senador estaba cansado, lo único que deseaba era un lugar en el que poder pasar la noche, un lugar que tenía justo en frente pero al que no podía acudir con un niño encadenado. Pensando en cómo iba a contarle su idea al pequeño galo el senador cerró los ojos, intentando que todo a su alrededor desapareciera, es decir hasta que otra oleada de viento fresco golpeó contra su rostro. Esto no podía ser bueno, las temperaturas estaban comenzando a descender, podía sentir como el ambiente frío de la noche se acomodaba sobre su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente, aunque intentó que su prisionero no le viera. Aunque su situación fuera la actual, él no permitiría que un simple niño galo viera a un romano parecer vulnerable al tiempo exterior. Pero por otra parte si no entraban rápido en esa posada, pronto se estarían congelando de frío y ya no importaría en absoluto querer aparentar que el tiempo no le afectaba. Lucius Flordelotus tomó una respiración profunda y dijo:

“Quiero que me prometas que no hablaras y que no intentaras escapar” su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Astérix, sabía que el joven galo estaba intentando aparentar valentía, pero sus ojos le estaban traicionando, era muy cierto el dicho de que los ojos son el espejo del alma, pues su prisionero estaba claro que estaba asustado hasta el último recoveco de su corazón, pero cuando el senador pronunció estas últimas palabras, comprobó un cambio en la mirada de su prisionero. El chico rubio ahora solo mostraba determinación con su mirada, no había en ellos ni una pizca de temor. ¿Cómo había podido producirse tal cambio en apenas el lapso de unos segundos? Era como cuando encendías una vela que hacía que una habitación pasara de estar a oscuras a estar completamente iluminada.

Para acabar de completar la situación, la expresión de Astérix se endureció, mostrando nada más que enfado.

“Yo no quiero prometer eso, por Belenos, nunca dejaré de intentar escapar de ti” dijo con voz enojada.

El pequeño galo no entendía por qué ese hombre quería hacerle prometer tales cosas, ese hombre no había mostrado en ningún momento intenciones de querer ser amable con él, así que, ¿por qué iba a hacer lo que él le pedía así de rápido? No, Astérix era un galo, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse utilizar de ese modo, él ni iba a prometer tal cosa. Si se le presentaba la oportunidad, por Tutatis que no la desaprovecharía, escaparía de esa mala persona como fuese.

Astérix siguió mirando a su captor con determinación, su dolor de cabeza fue temporalmente olvidado, pues el galo rubio entendía que su situación era difícil, y que un simple dolor de cabeza no debía ser obstáculo para combatirla.

Por otra parte, aunque la sangre de Lucius Flordelotus hervía por dentro ante la osadía de Astérix, hizo todo lo posible para controlarse. Más que eso, adoptó una aptitud estoica, como cuando jugaba a los dados con sus amigos y para dar la impresión de que tenía buena suerte, actuaba como si no le importara nada.

“Oh ¿Estás seguro? Es que, había decidido quitarte esas cadenas si aceptabas cumplir con lo que te decía” dijo con voz indiferente, como si de verdad no le importara liberar a su prisionero.

Astérix miró a Lucius Flordelotus con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Realmente estaba pensando en liberarle? Le costaba creer que eso pudiera ser cierto, tenía que haber algo más, algo que su captor no le estaba contando.

Otra ráfaga de aire, esta vez más fuerte y más fría recorrió el espacio, haciendo que Astérix se estremeciera ante la repentina ola de frío que invadió su cuerpo. Estaba temblando incontrolablemente, algo que detestaba en esos momentos, pues le hacía parecer débil y vulnerable a los ojos de Lucius Flordelotus. Pero en verdad ¿qué podía hacer él para no temblar de frío?

Lo que más le molestaba al pequeño galo, era que el romano que lo estaba llevando lejos de su hogar, sin duda se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba y de cómo estaba temblando, era como cuando su madre le cambiaba de ropa a pesar de que él creía que ya podía cambiarse solo, era prácticamente humillante, aunque en esta ocasión era peor, pues quien le estaba viendo era su enemigo. Fue por ese motivo que su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia el suelo del carro. Le molestaba saber que la oferta de ese senador era muy tentadora y que le aliviaría el dolor que estaba sintiendo, ¿pero a qué coste? Tendría que prometer que no se escaparía, y cuando un galo hace una promesa, tiene que cumplirla.

El enviado del César sonrió divertido ante la actitud de su prisionero, estaba claro que el pequeño estaba debatiendo acerca de si aceptar su oferta o no, solo necesitaba otro empujón, y el galo finalmente sucumbiría a su voluntad.

“Además, si lo haces, podrás dormir en una cama suave y caliente, y no aquí fuera con este viento frío que ha empezado a soplar” le dijo de un modo similar al que utiliza un vendedor que intenta que la gente compre sus productos. Era como si le estuviera ofreciendo un dulce al niño, una promesa de que si aceptaba sus condiciones, sería la mejor decisión de su vida.

Astérix cuando escuchó las palabras de Lucius Flordelotus levantó los ojos de inmediato. La idea de dormir en una cama y calentito era verdaderamente tentadora, pero… no podía dejarse engañar por la repentina amabilidad de ese hombre, si no fuera por él, Astérix no estaría aquí ahora. El pequeño galo no sabía qué hacer, cada vez hacía más frío y pensar tanto estaba haciendo que el dolor de cabeza que había logrado casi olvidar regresara con más fuerza. Astérix cerró los ojos ante el repentino dolor, él solo quería que desapareciera, quería poder sentirse a salvo, y una cosa era segura, estar encadenado en un carro y al aire libre, seguro que no era la mejor forma de estar a salvo.

Al galo rubio no le gustaba nada lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero qué otra opción tenía, su madre muchas veces le había advertido que si no dormía en un lugar seco y caliente podría ponerse enfermo, y Astérix no quería estar enfermo, eso no le ayudaría. Pero al niño entonces se le ocurrió una idea, una idea con la que podía satisfacer las exigencias de ese romano y al mismo tiempo prometer algo que no le impediría escapar en el futuro.

“Está bien, no hablo ni corro” dijo aparentando una actitud de derrota. Astérix estaba seguro que de mayor podría dedicarse a actuar o… podría haberse dedicado a eso, pues según Panorámix y Obélix, él ya era en realidad un adulto, aunque le costara entenderlo o aceptarlo como un hecho real.

Lucius Flordelotus no pareció apreciar la pequeña trampa que había hecho Astérix en su promesa, pues su sonrisa se ensanchó creyendo enserio que había alcanzado un triunfo sobre su pequeño prisionero.

“Estupendo, por Júpiter, ahora vamos a quitarte eso” le dijo con voz alegre.

Inmediatamente el senador romano procedió a quitarle las cadenas al galo rubio, a decir verdad, se sorprendió un poco cuando al tocar la piel del muchacho, comprobó que era un poco más elevada de lo que debería ser. Pero por el momento le quitó importancia, ya se preocuparía de eso más tarde. El siguiente paso, fue asegurarse de que el chico no iba a caer. Una vez hecho eso, puso de nuevo el carro en marcha y se acercó a la posada. Una vez allí, se bajó y cogió a Astérix de la mano, guiándole para que fuera con él. Acto seguido se acercó a la puerta y llamó la golpeó varias veces, pasó un buen rato antes de que se escuchara movimiento en el interior y al poco de escucharse ruido, una pequeña ventana en la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció un galo de pelo castaño y bigote, como no, su estatura era un poco más alta que la del senador, iba vestido con un traje de noche, y en su rostro se reflejaba que estaba algo molesto de que alguien se atreviera a molestarle a aquellas horas.

Además, por su reacción, quedó muy claro que el hecho de ver un romano al otro lado de la puerta no hizo nada más que agravar su molestia. Casi parecía como si hubiera presenciado la afrenta más grave que podía sufrir cualquier persona. Esta molestia y rechazo obvios quedaron confirmados en cuanto dicho galo habló:

“¿Quién eres romano y qué quieres?” preguntó el galo desde el interior de su morada. Su ropa, a al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver Lucius Flordelotus, indicaba que ese hombre ya se había retirado a dormir cuando él llegó. No era que le importara mucho el haber despertado a ese galo o no, pero eso le ayudaba a entender su actitud y le daba estrategias que debía utilizar si quería dormir allí esa noche.

“Quien soy no importa galo, y en cuanto a lo que quiero, sólo deseo alojamiento para mí y para mi pequeño acompañante” dijo Lucius Flordelotus y para enfatizar su interés por un alojamiento, recogió a Astérix por las axilas y se lo mostró al dueño de la posada.

Ni que decir tiene que cuando el galo del interior del edificio vio al pequeño niño tiritando, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Qué hacía un niño galo con un romano? Él sabía que muchos de sus compatriotas habían sido vendidos como esclavos a los romanos, pero jamás habría imaginado que uno de ellos pudiera tener a un esclavo tan joven, eso ya era el colmo de la injusticia romana.

Huespedálix que así era como se llamaba frunció el ceño cuando su mente le mostró todas las posibles hipótesis que podrían haber llevado a que un romano tuviera en su poder a un niño tan pequeño. Naturalmente, ninguno de los posibles motivos parecía ser fruto del altruismo de ese romano, en la imaginación de Huespedálix, todos los escenarios que se le ocurrían eran fruto de un secuestro o de haberle comprado o simplemente haberle encontrado perdido y solo y haber decidido aprovechar la ocasión de tener un nuevo sirviente.

“¿Se puede saber qué hace un romano como tú con un niño galo tan pequeño como este?” preguntó finalmente cuando se cansó de hacer conjeturas. Si se presentaba la ocasión, había pensado en abrir la puerta y solo permitir que entrara el joven galo, rescatándolo así de las manos de ese despreciable romano.

Huespedálix había visto a mucha gente en su vida, y había aprendido a distinguir a la gente solo por su aspecto, y ese romano irradiaba prepotencia y una gran dosis de soberbia, sin duda se creía superior a cuantos le rodeaban, algo que para un galo como Huespedálix le daba nauseas. No había nada peor que encontrar a alguien que considerara que todos cuantos le rodeaban eran como piedras que podían ser pisoteadas. Este tipo de gentes eran despreciables.

“Este niño es huérfano, solo estoy cuidando de él hasta que le encuentre un nuevo hogar” se apresuró a decir el senador romano ante la pregunta que le había realizado, él era muy consciente de que el posadero galo ya había conjeturado sus propias hipótesis acerca de los motivos por los que un romano como él iba con un niño como Astérix, así que quería decantar el asunto a su favor, y hacer creer a ese galo que en verdad estaba intentando ayudar al niño rubio.

Astérix miró sorprendido a Lucius Flordelotus, quería replicar, decir que lo que acababa de contar ese romano era mentira, pero había prometido que no hablaría, y ahora no podía romper esa promesa. Realmente se arrepentía de haber prometido semejante cosa. Lucius Flordelotus sintió como el pequeño galo le miraba, y al bajar los ojos hacia él, aunque sólo fue por un instante, se sorprendió al ver la expresión dolorida en el rostro de su prisionero. ¿Qué había sido eso? Lucius Flordelotus negó con la cabeza, ahora no era el momento de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.

Además, para remarcar ese hecho, parecía ser que la explicación del enviado del César no pudo engañar a Huespedálix. El posadero seguía mirando con desconfianza al romano, desconfianza mezclada con ira cada vez mayor, estaba claro que el galo no soportaba que le mintiesen a la cara, y por su expresión, Lucius Flordelotus podía asegurar que el posadero creía en verdad que lo que acababa de escuchar era una enorme y contundente mentira. Dicho pensamiento por parte del senador romano quedó confirmado en cuanto el posadero galo habló nuevamente.

“Dirás mejor hasta que alguien como alguno de tus compatriotas decida comprarle como esclavo” esas palabras salieron de la boca de Huespedálix como si estuviera lanzando veneno del modo en el que lo hacen las serpientes del deserto, había tal desprecio en su voz, que provocó que incluso Lucius Flordelotus se sintiera incómodo, algo inusual en él, pues el senador romano había aprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo a ignorar lo que le decían cuántos le rodeaban, pero por alguna razón, las palabras de ese galo le dejaron un poco aturdido, aunque hizo lo posible para ignorar eso y se apresuró a responder:

“Los dioses me libren de permitir que alguien tan pequeño acabe como esclavo” en esta ocasión y no sabía el motivo, al senador romano le pareció sentir como si una espina se clavara en su corazón, como si supiera que lo que estaba haciendo era malo, y su corazón le advirtiera de ello. Pero ahora que había empezado, ya no podía detenerse. No podía dejar que los remordimientos echaran a perder todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Huspedálix miró receloso a Lucius Flordelotus, sabiendo todo lo que los romanos habían hecho en sus tierras, y siendo consciente de que muchos de sus compatriotas habían sido enviados a Roma para ser vendidos como esclavos, le costaba creer que un romano ayudara a un galo, así por qué sí. Era… imposible, como intentar que el agua y el aceite se mezclaran.

“¿Cómo puedo saber que no mientes? ¡Qué sea este chico el que hable!” le preguntó con una expresión dura. Quería saber la verdad, y no confiaba en el romano, no, seguro que él estaba mintiendo, pues a Huspedálix no se le escapó la expresión desconcertada y dolida del niño rubio, el posadero estaba seguro de que el niño podría decirle la verdad, confirmarle lo que en su corazón ya sabía, y era que ese romano era el enemigo.

Sin embargo y para su decepción, no fue el pequeño el que habló, sino que fue nuevamente el romano, al parecer tenía una excusa y una respuesta para todo, debía haber estudiado retórica o algo así, si no, no era concebible que pudiera tener tanto palique.

“Oh, él no hablará, está demasiado afectado por la muerte de sus padres” dijo el senador adoptando un timbre de tristeza en su voz, como si en verdad sintiera lástima por lo que estaba diciendo “los vio morir frente a él, y por poco también le matan si no llega a esconderse a tiempo” terminó de explicar el romano como quien cuenta una historia de aventuras a unos niños.

Huespedálix miró con simpatía al pequeño galo, si era verdad que sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a él, entonces era lógico que el muchacho no hablara, pero… había algo en la mente del posadero que le hacía dudar de las palabras del romano. ¿Cómo podía un hombre como él saber lo que le había sucedido a los padres de un muchacho galo? Por lo general, los romanos no se preocupaban para nada de los galos, ni de sus problemas, así que, al hombre mayor le faltaba una parte de la historia, ¿cómo podía saber tanto de lo que le había sucedido a ese niño?

La mente del posadero buscó diversas posibilidades, hipótesis que le mostraran cómo podía ser tal hecho realidad, ¿por qué un romano ayudaría a un niño galo que no podía hablar por el trauma causado al ver morir a sus padres? No, un galo jamás iría con un romano de buena gana, a lo mejor era ese romano el causante de la muerte de los padres del pequeño galo, y ahora estaba tratando de ocultar su crimen, sí debía ser eso, y el niño debía estar temiendo que si no hacía lo que le decían, acabaría muerto como sus padres.

Cuanto más pensaba en esta posibilidad, más se convencía Huespedálix de que eso era lo que debía haber sucedido, así, ese chico galo era un rehén, debía liberarle cuanto antes de las manos de ese romano, pero antes, tenía que conocer todos los detalles, necesitaba saber si ese romano podía seguir mintiéndole a la cara del modo en que lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento.

“¡¿Cómo sabes eso romano?! ¡Por Tutatis! ¿Acaso fuiste tú o alguno de los tuyos quién les mató?” le preguntó apuntando su dedo acusatoriamente al rostro de Lucius Flordelotus, el posadero quería al menos saber si el romano era capaz de admitir su crimen o si también iba a mentir acerca de eso.

“Oh no, no, de ningún modo, por Mercurio, los asesinos fueron unos bandidos, yo lo vi desde lejos, pero en cuanto llegué ya era demasiado tarde, los padres de este chico ya estaban muertos y él estaba sólo y asustado. No ha hablado desde entonces” se defendió Lucius Flordelotus.

Al parecer, convencer a ese galo estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo previsto, pero qué más podía hacer, le había hecho prometer a Astérix que no hablaría, de este modo el niño no podría ir contando lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo y poniendo así en peligro su viaje. Cabe decir que por ahora el muchacho se había comportado, pero ante la insistencia de ese posadero, el senador romano se había visto obligado a inventar toda esa historia, solo para ocultar el verdadero propósito de su viaje. Según él, esta historia era bastante convincente, pero su interlocutor no parecía tan convencido de ello.

Observó que miraba sospechosamente a Astérix, quién todavía estaba temblando como una hoja, probablemente por el frío, y además, su rostro seguía mostrando miedo, aunque el romano no podía confirmar si era miedo de él, del posadero que no paraba de gritar.

El romano volvió a mirar al posadero, y por su expresión, vio que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, debía actuar con prontitud, o todo se echaría a perder. Tenía que jugar sus últimas cartas.

“Es por ese motivo que decidí acogerle, no podía ver a un niño tan pequeño sufrir por una crueldad como esta” explicó a continuación, intentó que su voz sonara lo más convincente posible, pero el rostro de Huespedálix no cambió en lo más mínimo, seguía mirando al enviado del César como el que mira una horrorosa obra de arte, con desprecio.

Exasperado por el trato que estaba recibiendo, el senador se cansó y prácticamente gritó:

“¡Oh por el amor de Venus galo! ¿Vas a permitir que nos congelemos aquí afuera? ¿Especialmente él?”

La última pregunta la formuló mientras levantaba a Astérix al nivel de ojos de Huespedálix. El posadero se sorprendió cuando la visión del romano fue abruptamente interrumpida por la figura temblorosa y asustada del pequeño galo. Esa acción provocó que una mirada compasiva apareciera en los ojos del posadero. Viéndolo tan pequeño y necesitado, el galo adulto sintió abruptamente remordimientos por no haber abierto antes la puerta para que el niño al menos, no pasara frío.

La idea de acoger a un romano, seguía sin gustarle en absoluto, pero ese era un tema que podía tratar a lo largo de la noche. Por el momento, lo esencial era asegurarse de que el muchacho no se pusiera enfermo, si no lo estaba ya. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, hablaría con él a solas, y confirmaría si la historia de ese romano era cierta o no.

Exhalando un suspiro, el posadero cerró la pequeña ventana y al instante abrió la puerta para que Lucius Flordelotus y Astérix pudieran entrar. Dejar que un romano se hospedara en su residencia no era el mejor imaginario de un galo, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho.

Huespedálix acompañó a sus dos nuevos huéspedes hacia una de las habitaciones que tenía vacías, era ya muy tarde, por lo que consideró hablar con el niño galo a la mañana siguiente.

Lucius Flordelotus, muy correctamente, agradeció al posadero su hospitalidad. Entonces bajó su mirada a su pequeño prisionero y vio que seguía temblando. Esto no era una buena señal, necesitaba que el muchacho estuviera sano para presentárselo al César. ¿Qué clase de regalo sería si no?

“Perdona galo, ¿tendrías por casualidad un poco de caldo caliente? Creo que mi pequeño amigo ha cogido frío durante el viaje, y no me gustaría que se enfermara” dijo Lucius Flordelotus cuando Huespedálix estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

El posadero se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando al niño galo, que seguía temblando ligeramente. Probablemente el romano tenía razón y el chico temblaba de frío. Huespedálix seguía sin fiarse de ese romano, pero el hecho de que se preocupara por un galo le sorprendió. ¿Era una preocupación genuina o tenía algún motivo oculto para hacerlo? Él no podía saberlo, pero hasta que no lo descubriera, no sería él el que permitiera que un niño enfermara por su causa.

Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a Lucius Flordelotus, el cual estaba agachado al lado del niño rubio y parecía expectante, esperando una respuesta sobre la pregunta que acababa de formular. Ver su rostro, pareció sacar a Huespedálix de su estado de anonadamiento. Negando rápidamente con la cabeza

“Sí claro, ¿cómo no? Creo que queda algo en el caldero que hemos hecho para cenar, iré a ver” iba a cerrar la puerta cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido por la voz del romano.

“¿Podrías también traerme un poco de agua y paños limpios? Quizás sea mi imaginación, pero puede que tenga algo de fiebre” Huspedálix volvió a mirar al pequeño Astérix y percibió que efectivamente parecía estar algo pálido y enfermizo, sin duda podría tener fiebre tal y como había dicho ese romano. Dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente a Lucius Flordelotus le dijo:

“Sí, claro, enseguida lo traigo todo” y a continuación el posadero cerró la puerta y se encaminó apresuradamente a buscar cuanto necesitaba.

El senador romano le vio desaparecer pero esperó hasta escuchar que ya se había alejado lo suficiente, cuando estuvo plenamente seguro de que ya no podría oírle hablar sonrió, se giró hacia el galo rubio y le dijo con voz alegre:

“Bueno pequeño, lo has hecho muy bien, y como te prometí, ahora podrás dormir en una cama calentita. Lo único que debes hacer, es seguir guardando silencio”

Astérix asintió dócilmente, la verdad, se sentía demasiado cansado para replicar a lo que fuese que le decía Lucius Flordelotus. Lo único que quería el pequeño galo era echarse y dormir, olvidar aunque fuera temporalmente lo que estaba pasándole, quería eludir la realidad, imaginar que estaba en su casa, en la aldea, el lugar del que no habría tenido que salir y que ahora se arrepentía de haber salido de él. Además, su dolor de cabeza no hacía más que aumentar a cada segundo que pasaba, y su madre siempre le había dicho que ante situaciones como esa, lo mejor era irse a dormir y al día siguiente todo estaría bien, aunque… dada su situación actual, el pequeño galo no esperaba que su situación mejorara mucho.

El senador romano guio al pequeño galo hasta su cama y lo sentó allí mientras esperaba a que Huespedálix volviera con la comida para Astérix. Al dejarle allí, el pequeño galo se acomodó, casi parecía que anhelaba echarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el romano quería asegurarse de que el niño ingería algo caliente para ver si conseguía que dejara de temblar. Además, y no entendía por qué, le preocupaba que el galo rubio se enfermara. Ciertamente no lo entendía y cuánto más pensaba en ello, menos sentido cobraba todo ¿cómo podía uno de los hombres más importantes de Roma estar preocupado por el bienestar de un simple niño, de un regalo para su soberano? Es más ¿cómo podía estar preocupado por un galo que en realidad era uno de los peores enemigos del imperio? Era algo que estaba fuera de su alcance.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta, interrumpieron el curso de sus pensamientos. Centrándose nuevamente en la situación que le importaba en ese momento, el senador romano fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Tras ella se hallaba Huespedálix con un tazón humeante de caldo. También sostenía, con un poco de dificultad al parecer, una tinaja de agua con un paño en su borde. El senador al verle, le dejó entrar en la habitación y el galo se acercó a la pequeña mesa que se hallaba entre las dos camas. Dejó encima de ella el cuenco de comida y el recipiente de agua. Luego girándose al pequeño galo, comprobó con alivio que su temblor había disminuido, presumiblemente por el hecho de estar en una estancia caliente. Además, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño galo parecía sumamente agotado, sin duda necesitaba dormir, así que, cogiendo la comida, se arrodilló delante del chico y procedió a empezar a darle de comer, pero para su sorpresa, Astérix negó con la cabeza y alargando los brazos, cogió el plato y comenzó a comer por su cuenta.

Esto también sorprendió a Lucius Flordelotus, quien no sabía si atribuir ese hecho a que Astérix era en realidad un adulto, o a que se trataba de un niño muy y muy listo. Observó con silencio como el niño comió prácticamente todo el contenido de su plato, y para cuando terminó, apenas parecía capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, además, un bostezo escapó de su pequeña boca, aunque intentó disimularlo, sin éxito, con una mano. Esta fue la señal para el senador, quien de inmediato se acercó a los dos galos, fingiendo querer ayudar, aunque cuando vio al niño y su aspecto cansado, se lo quedó mirando… con preocupación… ¿verdadera? Ahora ya no lo sabía, lo único que sabía, era que tenía que ayudar a Astérix a acostarse, así que le cubrió con una manta y le dijo a Huespedálix que él se encargaría del resto.

El posadero galo al principio parecía reacio a abandonar la estancia, pero viendo que en verdad el romano se estaba encargando de ayudar a ese niño, lentamente abandonó la habitación, aunque decidió que mantendría una estrecha vigilancia sobre ese hombre, pues a pesar de que no parecía estar maltratando al galo rubio, algo le decía que no podía fiarse de él. Salió por la puerta y la cerró lentamente dejando a los dos viajeros solos en su interior.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, Lucius Flordelotus soltó el aliento que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo. Aun no entendía qué le estaba pasando, ¿por qué de repente había empezado a sentir debilidad por el muchacho que ahora dormía plácidamente en la cama? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¡Por Júpiter! El senador romano tocó la frente del muchacho y frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que su temperatura corporal era un poco más elevada de lo que le gustaría. Sin perder tiempo cogió el paño, lo sumergió en el agua y tras escurrirlo, lo colocó sobre la frente de Astérix intentando que le bajara la fiebre de ese modo.

Tras hacerlo, se quedó mirando al pequeño galo mientras dormía. Su mente seguía dando vueltas al mismo pensamiento de antes, ¿por qué? Esa pregunta rondando constantemente en su mente.

¿Por qué sentía que tenía que proteger a niño?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero sinceramente que os guste. Si la respuesta es afirmativa, no dudéis en dejar un comentario dándome vuestra opinión, siempre es interesante saber qué opinan los lectores.


	20. Búsqueda en Avaricum

Obélix corría y corría sin parar. No podía detenerse, sabía, sentía que la vida de su mejor amigo podría depender de ello. No quería fallarle... otra vez, porque ¡Por Tutatis! Ya le había fallado, a pesar de tener de un modo permanente la fuerza extraordinaria que le confería la poción mágica, no había sido capaz de proteger a Astérix, de proteger a su hermano. No había podido impedir que fuera capturado nuevamente por los romanos y apartado de él. Obélix no creía que pudiera perdonarse si algo le pasaba a Astérix.

El galo pelirrojo no comprendía el motivo por el cual aún no había alcanzado el carro de ese romano, sobretodo sabiendo que hacía un rato, casi le había alcanzado. Obélix era muy rápido, él lo sabía. Sabía que era más rápido incluso que el TGV (Transporte Galo Veloz), con el que su madre y la madre de Astérix les habían venido a visitar en su último cumpleaños. Y les habían traído esos preciosos regalos... Obélix nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Astérix, pero el poder añadir un casco tan magnifico como ese a su colección, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, fue un regalo más grande que cien jabalíes recién hechos. Sus padres siempre habían sabido cómo hacerle feliz, por ese motivo les quería tanto…

El repartidor de menhires negó con la cabeza. Este no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, aunque quería mucho a su madre, también quería a su mejor amigo de vuelta, le quería a salvo en la aldea. Pensando en Astérix, a Obélix lo que más le extrañaba era esa extrema obsesión que los romanos habían parecido adquirir por su mejor amigo. Todo cuanto habían hecho desde que Astérix se vio afectado por esa poción de Panorámix, había sido secuestrarle, hablar ante él de llevarlo a Roma, volver a secuestrarle y finalmente para gran consternación del galo pelirrojo, se lo llevaron mientras él había estado buscando a Panorámix.

Obélix no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido, no lograba entender cómo era posible que los romanos hubieran capturado al galo rubio nuevamente. No lo entendía pero a decir verdad tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era llegar a Astérix y traerlo nuevamente a casa, donde estaría a salvo. Y cuando lo hiciera, esta vez se aseguraría de no quitarle los ojos de encima ni un solo momento.

El cielo encima del gran galo se había teñido de su peculiar oscuridad nocturna, y la luna junto con un montón de estrellas lo adornaban como si se tratara de un cuadro, no era que Obélix entendiera de arte, pero el hermano de Karabella, Homeopátix, a veces le enviaba regalos como ese desde Lutetia, asegurando que eran mucho mejores para adornar el interior de una cabaña que los escudos que tenía su marido, los cuales consideraba vulgares y anticuados. Sinceramente, a Obélix no le interesaban ni los escudos ni los cuadros, no, él prefería su colección de cascos romanos, para él no existía mejor decoración que esa…

El galo pelirrojo negó con la cabeza nuevamente, ese no era el momento de pensar en esas superficialidades, no, Obélix solo debía tener una idea en mente. Encontrar a Astérix costara lo que costase.  Todo lo demás no le importaba en absoluto.

El gran galo siguió corriendo sin detenerse, en el horizonte distinguió pequeñas luces, distintas a las de las estrellas, ¿eso quería decir que ya estaba llegando a Avaricum? Pero todavía no se había encontrado con ese romano y su mejor amigo, Obélix no lo entendía, estaba bastante seguro de que su velocidad no había disminuido desde que se detuvo en ese cruce, así que ¿cómo era posible que no se hubiera encontrado todavía con el secuestrador de su mejor amigo? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Acaso se los había tragado la tierra? ¿O quizás ya habían llegado a Avaricum? Obélix no sabía qué pensar, sólo sabía que su amigo estaba en peligro y que tenía que ayudarle cuanto antes. Pero ¿cómo iba a ayudarle si no le encontraba primero? Además, le resultaba aún más extraño que no les hubiera encontrado porqué mientras corría se encontró con otro carro que estaba ocupado por un galo. Obélix no se sorprendió cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su compatriota mientras le adelantaba, no era la primera vez que había adelantado un carro corriendo, y la reacción de sus conductores siempre era la misma. Pero… pensando en ello, si se había encontrado con un carro por el camino ¿por qué no se había encontrado todavía con Astérix?

Un fuerte ruido sonó de repente, rasgando el silencio de la noche, cortándolo tan de repente como un trozo de pastel cortado con un cuchillo. Obélix se detuvo sorprendido  al escuchar ese ruido, no sabía de donde procedía, pero la fuerza y magnitud de ese ruido le hicieron temerse lo peor. ¿Qué era ese ruido? ¿De dónde procedía?

Obélix miró frenéticamente por todas partes, intentando localizar el origen de ese poderoso estruendo.

¡Otra vez!

El mismo ruido, pero sonando muy cerca de él. ¿De dónde procedía? Obélix no podía determinar el origen de ese ruido, era fuerte, poderoso, como un trueno de los que caen en esas grandes tormentas, esas tormentas que hacen creer a los galos que el cielo les caerá sobre sus cabezas.

Cuando el ruido se escuchó por tercera vez, a Obélix le pareció que procedía de algún lugar por debajo de él, a sus pies, así que mirando hacia abajo intentó descubrir de donde podía salir tal estruendo. Pero no vio nada extraño en su persona, era el mismo de siempre, los mismos pantalones a rayas, sus zapatos grandes y marrones, su barriga fornida… era lo mismo de siempre. Entonces… ¿de dónde? ¿Cuál era el origen de ese ruido? El galo pelirrojo se quedó mirando hacia abajo y se sorprendió cuando al escuchar nuevamente el ruido, curiosamente, procedía de su interior, de su barriga para ser exactos. ¿Qué ruido era ese? ¿Por qué salía de su interior? Sonaba como una montaña de rocas cayendo todas a la vez desde una gran altitud, y Obélix sabía cómo sonaban un montón de rocas cayendo en picado, pues en alguna de sus aventuras con Astérix, escalando una montaña, accidentalmente había golpeado una pequeña piedra que había provocado un enorme desmoronamiento de rocas hacia abajo. Obélix no había querido que eso pasara, había sido un accidente, un accidente que afortunadamente no le hizo daño a nadie, pero como siempre en esas ocasiones, el señor Astérix le había recordado que debía ser cuidadoso y controlar su fuerza…

Y ya estaba otra vez pensando en lo que no debía, lo importante era encontrar a su amigo no pensar en lo que habían hecho juntos. Pero… ese ruido… le tenía extrañado, verdaderamente extrañado. ¿Qué podía ser?

El ruido sonó otra vez, y en esta ocasión, Obélix por fin logró identificar qué era tal ruido, se trataba ni más ni menos que de su estómago, que rugía con fuerza reclamando comida. Ahora que pensaba en ello, Obélix llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo sin comer nada pero ni si quiera se había acordado de comer, no con todos los males que parecían haber asolado a la aldea todos al mismo tiempo. y si en verdad era que tenía hambre, a lo mejor eso explicaría también, al menos en parte, el dolor de barriga que ahora sentía.

El repartidor de menhires se encogió de hombros y comenzó a correr de nuevo, poco podía hacer para solucionar el problema de su hambre, lo que sí podía hacer era llegar a Avaricum y una vez allí buscar a su amigo, a lo mejor ese romano había logrado llegar allí y escondía a Astérix en algún lugar de la ciudad. Ante este pensamiento, el galo pelirrojo aceleró en su carrera, solo de pensar en lo asustado que debía estar su mejor amigo Hacía que su corazón se encogiera y que una sensación de impotencia le embargara. Su mejor amigo no merecía eso, no lo merecía en absoluto.

En pocos minutos, el gran galo por fin había llegado a Avaricum, nada más llegar, comenzó a recorrer las calles mirando ventana por ventana y llamando a su amigo.

“¿Astérix?”

Otra ventana:

“Astérix, ¿Estás aquí?”

En otra calle:

“¿Dónde estás Astérix?”

Eran tales sus gritos que poco a poco todas las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a encenderse, muchos de los habitantes del interior de las casas asustados por el estruendo que escuchaba, creyendo que algo grabe había sucedido:

“¿Qué es este escándalo? Por Tutatis”

“¿Qué ha pasado? Por Belenos”

“¿Hay un incendio?”

Otros, por el contrario, reaccionaron de un modo naturalmente enojado al descubrir el origen del griterío:

“¡Oye tú!”

“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Por el amor de Tutatis”

“¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es?”

“Hay algunos que mañana trabajamos”

El galo pelirrojo ignoró todas y cada una de las voces que escuchaba, a él solo le interesa escuchar na única voz, la voz del pequeño Astérix indicándole dónde se encontraba, pero por desgracia esa era precisamente la única voz que no llegó a sus oídos. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no lograba encontrarle? En cierto modo a Obélix esta situación le pareció extrañamente familiar. Esta no era la primera vez que recorría las calles de una ciudad buscando a su amigo. Aunque en esa ocasión, cuando el gran galo estaba a punto de desistir escuchó al galo rubio que le llamaba. Obélix recordó claramente ese momento, cuando Astérix le llamó en aquel entonces, su voz transmitía tal angustia y tal urgencia que al repartidor de menhires casi se le paró el corazón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos alcanzó el lugar del que provenía la voz del guerrero galo y lo encontró a punto de ahogarse. Esa fue una de las peores experiencias del gran galo.

Pero a diferencia de esa vez, Astérix era ahora un niño y estaba en manos de un captor, quizás el hombre que había secuestrado a su amigo le impedía hablar y por eso no podía encontrarles. Obélix ya no sabía que pensar, la cabeza le dolía ante tantas dudas, tantas posibilidades, tantas probabilidades de que todo pudiera haber ocurrido de un modo distinto…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, el gran galo no se dio cuenta que había seguido corriendo y gritando sin descanso, llegando a despertar a prácticamente toda la población de Avaricum.

Una puerta se abrió de repente ante sus narices y a Obélix no le dio tiempo de frenar, lo que dio como resultado que al chocar contra esa puerta la destrozó por completo provocando que el propietario de ésta, el cual había salido para identificar el origen del ruido y hacerlo callar, se enfureciera considerablemente por su bien ahora hecho añicos. Por otra parte, dicho propietario se sorprendió de que con solo chocar con una puerta esta pudiera quedar destrozada, a decir verdad, el hombre que ahora miraba los restos de lo que una vez fue el acceso a su hogar solo conocía a una persona capaz de realizar tal hazaña.

El propietario del hogar dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar en el que Obélix había caído después del impacto y se sorprendió al reconocerlo, todo el enojo que pudiera tener hasta entonces, desapareció al instante, y un sentimiento de alegría lo sustituyó.

“¡Obélix!” dijo emocionado el joven galo. Su pelo rubio cubriéndole medio rostro pero su sonrisa claramente visible.

Obélix tras chocar con la puerta, había rodado por el suelo hasta terminar boca abajo, por lo que solo podía ver los pies del galo que había salido a la calle. Por un momento pensó que iba a caerle una buena reprimenda por lo ocurrido, pero cuando escuchó su nombre, de inmediato reconoció la voz del hombre que lo había dicho.

“¿Gudúrix?” preguntó con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad, por lo que el gran galo sabía, el sobrino de su jefe vivía en Lutetia, no en Avaricum, así que, ¿qué estaba haciendo él aquí? Bueno eso no tenía importancia, a decir vedad, Obélix se alegró de ver un rostro conocido en una ciudad extraña para él. Rodando sobre sí mismo, el gran galo se levantó, con la ayuda de Gudúrix, el cual se había acercado precisamente con esa finalidad al gran galo.

“Sí soy yo, por Tutatis ¿cómo estás querido amigo?” le dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse sobre sus pies. Obélix se tambaleó un poco pero enseguida recuperó el equilibrio y respondió:

“Oh yo estoy muy bien…”

Al instante su mirada se dirigió a la puerta del hogar de Gudúrix y viendo lo que había hecho, bajó la mirada avergonzado y añadió:

“Oh por Belenos, siento lo de tu puerta”

Gudúrix miró a Obélix y después a los restos de madera y aunque le molestaba un poco que su puerta estuviera destrozada, también sentía que no podía estar enfadado con el gran galo, por lo que mirando a Obélix con una sonrisa le dijo:

“Oh, no tiene importancia, se puede cambiar y listos… además, deberías ver a Aba cuando se enfada con mi padre, lo que rompe no es nada comparado con esto por Tutatis”

Era cierto, su mujer tenía mucho carácter, y a veces la relación con su padre no era sencilla, más bien desastrosa, pues el padre de Gudúrix era un hombre de poca paciencia, y le costaba tolerar ciertas costumbres de su nuera, aunque fuera vikinga. Por este motivo cuando tenían alguna discusión, Aba acababa destrozando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Ese precisamente había sido uno de los motivos que habían impulsado a la joven pareja a mudarse fuera de la ciudad.

Gudúrix desde que había estado en la aldea de su tío entrenándose para ser un hombre, no había cortado el contacto con Astérix y Obélix, dos hombres a los que había llegado a admirar profundamente. Por este motivo había enviado a su paloma mensajera para notificar su mudanza.

“Caramba, sabía que SMS era rápido, pero nunca me imaginé que tanto” dijo sorprendido por la rapidez con la que su amigo alado había enviado su mensaje, pero su sorpresa se convirtió en incertidumbre cuando vio el rostro del galo pelirrojo.

“¿SMS? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu paloma en todo esto?” preguntó Obélix extrañado, no entendía qué era lo Gudúrix estaba diciendo, no entendía por qué Gudúrix estaba en Avaricum, no entendía nada de nada.

Gudúrix miró a Obélix de un modo que al gran galo le hizo sentirse como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. No soportaba que le miraran de ese modo. Le hacía sentirse estúpido.

“Espera… ¿no estás aquí por SMS? Yo… había enviado un mensaje a través de SMS para que os dijera que Aba y yo nos habíamos mudado a Avaricum y que podías venir a visitarnos cuando quisierais” dijo el galo rubio, tratando de dar sentido a la situación que tenía entre manos.

Por otra parte, tras estas palabras, todo cobró sentido para Obélix, ahora entendía qué hacía el joven galo allí y a lo que se refería cuando habló de SMS. Miró con simpatía a Gudúrix, y al ver su expresión de desconcierto total, sintió que era su obligación explicarle lo sucedido.

“No, la verdad es que yo no estoy aquí porqué haya recibido el mensaje de SMS, estoy aquí buscando a Astérix que-”

Gudúrix parpadeó al escuchar el motivo de la visita del gran galo, sabía muy bien que los dos amigos eran inseparables, en consecuencia, era impensable encontrar a uno de ellos sin el otro. El galo rubio se reprendió mentalmente, debería haberse dado cuenta de eso antes. Ahora la preocupación inundaba su voz cuando habló nuevamente:

“¿A Astérix? ¿Por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo?”

Obélix bajó la cabeza, todos los recuerdos de los sucesos recientes repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, recordándole crudamente que debería haber sido más cuidadoso y vigilar mejor a su amigo. Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a Gudúrix que se había quedado expectante, esperando una respuesta, al verle allí de pie, en medio de la noche comenzó a decir mientras se retorcía las manos.

“Bueno sí… lo que ha pasado…”

Pero no pudo continuar, pues una nueva voz se escuchó desde el interior del edificio.

“¿Gudúrix? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya has descubierto qué era todo ese jaleo?”

La voz de Aba se fue haciendo más fuerte a medida que la joven vikinga se acercaba al lugar en el que había estado una vez la puerta de entrada a su hogar. Su reacción al ver el estado actual de su bien maltrecho no se hizo esperar.

“¡Oh por Odín! ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a la puerta?!”

La joven apareció en el marco de la entrada, con una mirada de furia que parecía que podría atravesar el alma de cualquiera. Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba su marido y se sorprendió al ver la sombra inmensa de una persona detrás de él.

“Oh hola Aba, mira quién está aquí” dijo Gudúrix esperando que al igual que él el ver al galo pelirrojo le ayudaría a olvidar el asunto de la puerta.

Aba se acercó para ver a qué se refería el galo rubio y cuando reconoció al repartidor de menhires se alegró mucho y con voz mucho más alegre y sin una pizca de amenaza habló:

“Anda pero si es Obélix, ¡por Thor! ¿Eso quiere decir que Astérix también está por aquí?”

La tensión regresó al instante ante la mención del guerrero rubio, Obélix parecía mucho más triste al instante, y su voz reflejó perfectamente su estado de ánimo.

“No… Astérix no está conmigo y yo… bueno… necesito ayuda para encontrarlo”

Aba y Gudúrix se miraron desconcertados, ¿qué había podido sucederle a Astérix que hiciera que Obélix actuara de un modo tan afligido? Debía haber sido algo importante, Gudúrix solo recordaba una ocasión en la que había visto a Obélix de ese modo, cuando fueron a rescatarle en la tierra de los vikingos y él les insultó en su cara. El joven galo vio la mirada de dolor y traición en el rostro de su amigo y lamentó al instante lo que le había dicho, pero ya estaba hecho, y en ese momento creyó que Obélix jamás le perdonaría, pero no solo le perdonó, sino que también acudieron él y Astérix de nuevo en su ayuda cuando él les necesitó.

“Tranquilo, te ayudaremos nosotros, pero primero necesitamos que nos cuentes todo lo que ha pasado” dijo el galo rubio para tranquilizar al gran galo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él, del mismo modo que también lo haría por su esposa.

En ese momento el estómago de Obélix sonó de nuevo, recordándole al gran galo que llevaba mucho tiempo privado de alimento. La joven pareja se sorprendieron al escuchar ese ruido, y Obélix se sonrojó ante la expresión de sus rostros. Esto  aligeró un poco el ambiente, lo suficiente como para que Gudúrix sonriera cálidamente y dijera:

“Mi amigo, entra, come y duerme aquí esta noche, nos lo cuentas todo y mañana sin falta haremos lo que sea necesario”

El rostro de Obélix se iluminó ante la mención de comida y un lugar para pasar la noche, pero sobre todo ante las palabras de compromiso de Gudúrix de ayudarle en lo que hiciera falta

“Gracias, muchas gracias” respondió con sincera alegría, ahora ya tenía más esperanzad de que encontraría a su mejor amigo.

* * *

 

Después de cenar, y vaciar la despensa de Gudúrix y Aba, Obélix les contó a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido, de cómo Astérix se había tomado esa poción por error, de cómo había sido capturado, el rescate, la desaparición de Panorámix y de como de algún modo habían recapturado a Astérix y se lo llevaban a Roma. Les contó que en su carrera persiguiendo al romano había llegado al cruce de caminos y qua había elegido dirigirse a Avaricum, creyendo que ese era el camino que habría elegido el romano, pero ahora ya no estaba seguro de ello, ya que no lo había encontrado en el camino ni en el poco rato que llevaba en la ciudad.

Gudúrix y Aba escucharon con atención, se alegraron al escuchar que habían rescatado a Astérix, pero un sentimiento de rabia creció cuando escucharon que lo habían cogido nuevamente. Después de que Obélix acabara de relatar su historia, hubo unos momentos de silencio y entonces Gudúrix dijo:

“Sabiendo la rapidez con la que te puedes mover cuando estas bajo los efectos de la poción mágica, me sería muy difícil creer que ese romano ha logrado llegar a la ciudad antes de que le alcanzaras, pero esa posibilidad también existe”

Aba asintió mostrando su conformidad, y añadió:

“Si es así, lo más probable es que este romano haya buscado alojamiento en una posada por Odín” a decir verdad, la joven vikinga se había adaptado muy bien a las costumbres galas, en especial a las ciudades, por lo que saber que la gente podía residir en posadas ya no era algo nuevo para ella.

“Sería lo más lógico, y también es muy lógico pensar que si está aquí intentará abandonar la ciudad lo antes posible” añadió el galo rubio.

“Por Tutatis ¿Qué quieres decir Gudúrix?” fue Obélix el que habló esta vez, si ese romano estaba aquí y pretendía escapar, él estaría allí esta vez para impedirlo.

“Quiero decir que probablemente, suponiendo que esté aquí, mañana por la mañana, antes de que amanezca incluso, se pondrá en camino de nuevo, para evitar que puedan seguirle el rastro o simplemente para que nadie le vea partir” explicó el galo más joven con convicción.

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?” preguntó su mujer, que no dudaba del razonamiento de su marido, solo quería entender qué le había llevado allí

“Cuando vivía en Lutetia y llevaba una vida tan despreocupada, a menudo pasaba las noches de fiesta y cuando volvía a casa veía a los que se preparaban para partir, es por eso que lo sé” dijo nuevamente Gudúrix. Ciertamente, cuando vivía en Lutetia muchas veces había llegado a su casa al amanecer, y por el camino se había encontrado a algunos viajeros, la mayoría de aspecto siniestro, abandonando la ciudad, aprovechando la oscuridad aun reinante. En ese momento, el galo rubio jamás se había cuestionado qué impulsaba a esa gente a abandonar tan pronto los lugares en los que habían pernoctado, pero al escuchar lo sucedido con ese romano y Astérix, imaginó que el captor de su amigo no era muy distinto a uno de los que había visto tiempo atrás.

“Oh Gudúrix, ¡eres un genio!” le alagó Aba mientras le abrazaba, la mujer vikinga tenía que admitir que el razonamiento de Gudúrix era muy acertado, además, coincidía con lo que su padre le había contado muchas veces, el jefe Grosenhaf le explicó muchas veces a su hija que cuando invadían nuevas tierras siempre lo hacían antes de que amaneciera, ya que según él, la hora antes del amanecer es la hora más oscura, por lo que ese es el momento perfecto para atacar.

“Yo no diría tanto, más bien diría que lo sé por experiencia, más o menos” respondió Gudúrix sonriendo tímidamente.

Obélix a su vez sonrió con amabilidad y dirigiendo su mirada al joven al que había entrenado para que fuera un hombre le dijo:

“Bueno, una vez Panorámix me dijo que la experiencia es una forma de conocimiento, y si lo que dices es cierto, podemos encontrar a Astérix yendo a las posadas que hay aquí mañana temprano, oh por Belenos, esa es una gran noticia”

Gudúrix miró sorprendido a Obélix, sabía que el gran galo no era de las personas más listas, tampoco le consideraba un idiota, pero tenía que admitir que esas palabras, aunque fueran del druida de la aldea eran las más acertadas en ese momento. Pero por otra parte, el galo rubio no quería darle a Obélix falsas esperanzas, así que adoptando una actitud seria habló nuevamente:

“No es una certeza absoluta, pero hay mayores probabilidades si lo hacemos así”

“Entonces a qué esperamos, debemos irnos a la cama cuanto antes, si no mañana no nos levantaremos”

Tras decir estas palabras la mujer vikinga se levantó dispuesta a hacer lo que acababa de decir. Gudúrix sonrió a su esposa i secundó su decisión siendo el siguiente en levantarse.

“Tienes razón Aba, esto Obélix, tu puedes dormir aquí si quieres, es una habitación reservada especialmente para los invitados”

Obélix miró hacia donde señalaba el galo rubio y después mirando a la joven pareja sonrió mientras decía:

“Sois muy amables, los dos, nos vemos mañana, buenas noches”

“Buenas noches” respondieron los dos a la vez.

Todos se fueron a la cama, sabiendo que debían madrugar, era preciso que durmieran cuanto pudieran. Al levantarse al día siguiente, antes de que amaneciera, los tres se apresuraron a recorrer la ciudad, buscando cada posada, cada recinto en el que ese romano hubiera podido pasar la noche, pero su búsqueda fue baldía, no encontraron nada, ningún rastro del pequeño galo ni de su captor. Preguntaron en cada establecimiento si  había habido algún huésped que respondiera a la descripción que les dio Obélix y que además estuviera acompañado de un niño, pero en ninguno de los sitios en los que preguntaron les dieron la respuesta que esperaban. Parecía simple y llanamente que Astérix no estaba allí.

“Oh por Tutatis, ¿dónde está Astérix?” resopló Obélix exasperado por no haber encontrado a su mejor amigo. En estos momentos, las esperanzas de encontrarle habían alcanzado un mínimo extraordinario, el gran galo jamás se había sentido tan afligido en toda su vida.

Gudúrix miró con tristeza al galo pelirrojo y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro le dijo:

“Lo siento Obélix, eso es todo lo que podíamos hacer”

Obélix exhaló un suspiro de resignación, sabía que habían hecho todo lo posible, pero aún era incapaz de quitarse de encima la frustración que sentía ya que su plan había fallado.

“Lo sé, lo sé, pero si ese romano no está aquí, quiere decir que no cogió este camino, debió tomar otro”

“Sí probablemente hizo eso, y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, volver por dónde has venido y perseguirle?” preguntó Aba que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio. A pesar de que ella no había tratado tanto como Gudúrix a los dos galos, sí que pudo ver que la amistad que les unía a ambos era verdadera e inquebrantable. Ella jamás había visto nada semejante entre su gente, era algo que la dejó perpleja.

“No lo sé…” respondió el gran galo con voz afligida.

“Te parecerá una locura Obélix, pero yo lo que haría es seguir hacia Roma” le propuso Gudúrix. El repartidor de menhires parpadeó un par de veces, como si se preguntara si lo que acababa de escuchar iba en serio.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó con incredulidad.

“Gudúrix por Thor, ¿te has vuelto loco?” añadió Aba a su vez.

Gudúrix miró a su mujer y después a Obélix, sabía que una reacción así sería la más probable tras exponer su idea. El galo rubio tomo una respiración profunda y explicó:

“Puede, pero si ese romano eligió otro camino, quizás lo hizo precisamente con este propósito, despistar a Obélix, si es así, habrá escogido un camino más largo para llegar a Roma, lo que quiero decir, es que si vas directamente allí-”

“¡Llegaría antes que el romano y podría rescatar a Astérix!” le cortó Obélix que parecía haber entendido lo que trataba de decir el galo más joven. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día están llenos de buenas ideas.

“Exacto” concluyó el galo rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“¡Oh Gudúrix, te quiero!” dijo Aba de repente mientras se lanzaba para dar un abrazo a su marido.

Obélix les miró y aunque sabía que no era lo mismo, deseaba poder abrazar a Astérix, hacerle saber al pequeño galo que ya estaba fuera de peligro, quería que Panorámix encontrara un antídoto para su amigo, quería recuperar al viejo Astérix para poder hablar los dos, cazar juntos, golpear a los romanos…

Obélix negó con la cabeza, para recuperar al viejo Astérix, primero tenía que encontrarle y llevarlo a casa.

“Está bien, me voy a Roma” dijo con nueva y renovada determinación, hizo ademán de despedirse de la joven pareja, pero entonces Gudúrix levantó una mano para detenerlo de decir nada más y dijo:

“Corrección, nos vamos a Roma”

“¿Qué?” preguntó Obélix total y absolutamente confundido.

“Ya lo has oído, nos vamos a Roma, venimos contigo Obélix, los dos” explicó Aba, en realidad la joven temía que su marido solo se hubiera referido a él cuando dijo de acompañar a Obélix, así que decidió acláralo ella también, además, uso un tono de voz con el que Gudúrix había aprendido que no debía protestar si no quería problemas.

Obélix se quedó mirando a los dos jóvenes, la verdad estaba perplejo, se los había encontrado en Avaricum, le habían ayudado a buscar a su amigo y ahora estaban dispuestos a acompañarle hasta la capital del imperio romano con el fin de seguir ayudándole. Sinceramente, Obélix no sabía si era merecedor de tanta bondad. El gran galo parpadeó varias veces, pues por algún motivo los ojos se le habían humedecido y su visión había comenzado a ser borrosa. Luego se aclaró la garganta y anunció:

“De acuerdo, todos hacia Roma”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo. Para escribir este, me inspiré en la película animada de 'Astérix y la sorpresa del César', el momento en el que Obélix busca a Astérix por las calles de Roma.
> 
> Además, no sé cuantos de vosotros esperabais la aparición de esta linda pareja, Gudúrix y Aba, para aquellos que no sepan quienes son, pueden consultar la película animada de Astérix y los Vikingos, pues en el cómic con el mismo nombre, Aba no aparece en ningún momento, y me gustaba la idea de que ella también apareciera.
> 
> En fin, si os ha gustado el capítulo, no dudeis en dejar un comentario, siempre son bien recibidos. 
> 
> Hasta pronto
> 
> Pilyarquitect


	21. Último día en la Galia

Astérix no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, su mente estaba en un estado de seminconsciencia, demasiado nublada para centrarse en algo correctamente. Recordaba imágenes de su captor despertándolo, dándole algo de comer y cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo con una manta, pero a decir verdad, sentía un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que apenas podía concentrarse en lo que ocurría, en lo que hacía, es más, tampoco era capaz de discernir si estaba realmente despierto o si estaba soñando. Vagamente era consciente de haber escuchado a Lucius Flordelotus decirle al posadero que al parecer había enfermado y para colmo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se quedaba tranquilo un rato, nuevos lugares en los que no recordaba haber estado, gente que no conocía, Obélix siendo mayor junto a Ideáfix, todas estas imágenes aparecían ante él y hacían que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

Casi parecía que su yo adulto estuviera tratando de hacer que el pequeño Astérix recordara todo lo que supuestamente ya había vivido, pero esto era demasiado para su mente y le daba como resultado terribles dolores de cabeza.

Astérix levantó la vista hasta el romano que le estaba llevando lejos de su hogar, en estos momentos estaba hablando con Huespedálix mientras él seguía sentado en la cama, pero a pesar de que ambos adultos estaban hablando, él no estaba prestando atención a lo que ninguno de los dos decía, no era capaz de concentrarse en sus palabras, solo intentarlo le hacía sentirse muy mareado. A decir verdad, el pequeño galo esperaba que su malestar desapareciera con el tiempo.

Intentó no pensar en nada, no pensar le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, aunque solo fuera un poco. Mientras él seguía allí sentado, el senador romano y el posadero galo seguían hablando, más bien discutiendo acerca de lo que debían o no debían hacer.

“Si es cierto que el chico está enfermo no podéis marcharos aún, lo mejor sería que os quedarais un poco más aquí, por Tutatis, haré llamar a un druida para que le trate y partiréis cuando se encuentre mejor” dijo Huspedálix. No entendía cómo un romano podía ser tan testarudo, por todos los dioses, saltaba a la vista que el niño no estaba en condiciones de viajar.

“No, será mejor que no, tengo algo de prisa por llegar a Roma, además allí tenemos buenos galenos, seguro que uno de ellos podrá curarle y entonces me encargaré de buscarle un hogar” insistió Lucius Flordelotus. La verdad, el senador romano no quería que ningún druida examinara a Astérix, estaba seguro de que si lo hacían, sospecharían enseguida al ver las marcas de ataduras que ahora podían observarse en los brazos del joven galo. Si el druida que le tratara preguntase sobre el origen de dichas marcas, seguramente descubrirían todo el engaño que había urdido el romano, y no podía consentir que eso sucediera, tenía que reemprender el camino de regreso a Roma cuanto antes.

Huespedálix le miró con desdén, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, realmente los romanos eran gente imposible. Levantando los brazos al aire exclamó:

“¡Oh por Belenos tengo que insistir! Solo hace falta mirarle para saber que no está bien, en estas condiciones no puede viajar”

Lucius Flordelotus miró al posadero con ira, ¿cómo podía un hombre como ese hablarle con tal descaro? Era algo incomprensible, estos galos eran realmente unos bárbaros. Se cruzó de brazos y preguntó con enfado no disimulado:

“¿Y por qué no, por Júpiter?”

“¡Porqué podría morir!” respondió Huespedálix con brusquedad. El enviado del César se sorprendió por su arrebato repentino, y ante esta reacción por parte del romano, el posadero prosiguió:

“Este niño es galo, me importa muy poco la clase de gente que hay en Roma, aquí en la Galia a nuestros enfermos siempre los han tratado los druidas, y yo digo que sea un druida el que trate a este pequeño”

Lucius Flordelotus permaneció en silencio unos instantes, pensando en una réplica convincente para el argumento del galo. Finalmente volvió a hablar:

“Puede que sean los druidas los que cuidan vuestros enfermos, pero soy yo el que está a cargo de este niño, y haré lo que me parezca más conveniente para él, por Mercurio”

Al escuchar eso, Huspedálix exhaló un suspiro de desesperación, ¿cómo podía ser un hombre tan testarudo? Había oído decir que los hispanos eran testarudos, pero sin duda este romano podía rivalizar con ellos.

“Romano pretencioso” murmuró sin que Lucius Flordelotus le escuchara.

“Galo entrometido” dijo el senador también en un susurro, aunque por desgracia, Huspedálix lo escuchó, y eso provocó que su rostro comenzara a ponerse rojo de ira, aunque intentó controlarse al recordar la presencia del niño en la habitación, echó otro vistazo al pequeño y le entristeció ver que el chico parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por permanecer despierto. _Quizás sueñe con lo que le pasó a su familia y eso le haga sufrir_ , pensó Huespedálix.

Si lo que le contó ese romano anoche era cierto, no era de extrañar que el chico estuviera así, probablemente sufría algún tipo de trauma mucho más profundo que el de la simple pérdida del habla.

Huespedálix tomó una respiración profunda y a continuación dijo:

“Lo repito por última vez, este niño no puede viajar en estas condiciones, ¿es que acaso no le has visto?” mientras realizaba la pregunta apuntó a Astérix con su dedo índice.

Lucius Flordelotus siguió la dirección del dedo hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del niño. Sinceramente, desde que se había levantado había estado preocupado por la salud del chico, pero no podía arriesgarse, su intención realmente era llevarlo a un galeno en cuanto llegara a la capital. A fin de cuentas, si se lo iba a ofrecer al César, no podía entregárselo enfermo. Así pues, contestando con la voz más sincera que pudo reunir, dijo:

“Claro que le he visto, por eso debo partir de inmediato”

Huespedálix  miró al romano como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza ¿es que acaso tenía serrín en el cerebro? Esto ya era el colmo. Por muy romano que fuera, el posadero gallo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un hombre hiciera tal atrocidad, no a un niño tan pequeño como ese.

“¡No, no, no y mil veces no! Él no puede viajar y no hay más que hablar, por Tutatis”

Lucius Flordelotus gruñó ante la insistencia del galo. En el fondo sabía que viajar con Astérix en esas condiciones era arriesgado. Pero por otra parte no podía perder más tiempo, aunque ya poco probable, todavía existía la pequeña posibilidad de que el amigo gordo del niño les siguiera y diera con ellos, y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

El senador romano cerró los ojos para reorganizar sus ideas y buscar a su vez una alternativa satisfactoria que no disgustara a Huespedálix. Entonces una idea le vino a la mente.

“Está bien, ¿verdad que Lemonum no queda lejos de aquí?” preguntó.

El posadero respondió:

“No, está aquí al lado a menos de una hora de camino a pie”

Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lucius Flordelotus y se afanó en explicar:

“Esto es lo que haré, llevaré al niño a Lemonum, y una vez allí buscaré a un druida para que le mire, ¿este plan te parece mejor? Tardaré menos tiempo si le llevo allí que si espero a que venga el druida aquí”

Huspedálix se sorprendió ante la repentina decisión del romano, a decir verdad, estaba estupefacto, tanto que a su cerebro le costaba suministrar palabras para hablar.

“Sí… supongo que eso es cierto…” dijo entre balbuceos, y no pudo seguir hablando porque el senador se apresuró a decir:

“Bien, bien, no hay más que hablar, partiremos de inmediato, dime cuanto te debo galo”

Al cabo de un rato, Lucius Flordelotus y Astérix, que aún seguía envuelto con la manta, estaban ya en el carro camino a Lemonum. El senador romano había decidido no atar de nuevo al niño, pues estando tan lejos de su hogar no creía que el niño se atreviera a marcharse, pues no sabría como volver a su casa, y además, estando tan enfermo como parecía, era muy poco probable que el pequeño tratara siquiera de escapar.

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar a Lemonum. Una vez allí, Lucius Flordelotus lo primero que hizo, especialmente ante la cantidad de gente que le miraba, fue preguntar por la ubicación de algún druida. Naturalmente cuando vieron al niño de inmediato le indicaron al romano como llegar, aunque como es natural, quien le veía se sorprendía al ver a un romano preocuparse por un niño galo. Especialmente un romano que parecía estar en un alto estatus social.

Cuando Lucius Flordelotus llegó al hogar del druida, detuvo el carro frente a la puerta y recogiendo al muchacho entre sus brazos se dirigió a la puerta y llamó con insistencia. Astérix gimió ante el ruido que estaba haciendo el romano, probablemente debido a que dicho ruido acrecentaba su dolor de cabeza.

La puerta se abrió al poco tiempo, revelando a un hombre de estatura media, con larga y blanca barba, una túnica también blanca con una hoz de oro colgada del cinturón. En muchos aspectos, este druida se parecía al druida de la aldea de los galos incluso por la mirada de furia con la que mostró al abrir la puerta, aunque este era más bajo y la capa que llevaba era azul.

“¿Qué deseas romano?” preguntó el druida con voz enojada.

A decir verdad, ahora que Lucius Flordelotus le veía mejor, parecía que el druida debía haber estado trabajando con alguna poción con algún experimento que debía haber salido mal, pues su barba blanca parecía estar ligeramente quemada, y lo que parecía ser hollín estaba esparcido por su cara y su ropa. No le llevó mucho tiempo al romano imaginar que el druida le culpaba de ese fracaso, y le quedó confirmado cuando el druida siguió hablando:

“Estaba trabajando en un experimento que me ha llevado mucho tiempo realizar, y ahora que ya casi lo había logrado, vienes tú y consigues que lo malogre, por tu culpa he perdido semanas de duro trabajo”

Hizo una pausa para respirar, y parecía que el druida iba a decir algo más, pero el senador romano no podía esperar a escuchar el resto de la réplica del anciano. El motivo que le había llevado allí era una urgencia y no podía permitirse ser sermoneado.

Mostrándole el chico al druida le cortó diciendo:

“Traigo a este pequeño, necesita asistencia de inmediato y no puedo esperar a llegar a Roma”

El druida bajó la mirada hasta el pequeño Astérix a quien hasta ahora no había advertido y con solo un vistazo pudo ver que el romano tenía razón, que el chico necesitaba asistencia.

Su ceño fruncido se suavizó y haciéndose a un lado para que el romano pudiera entrar le dijo:

“Oh por Tutatis, pasa, pasa, voy a tratarle”

El romano no tardó en cumplir la petición del druida y entrando al interior del hogar le dijo:

“Gracias druida, se te pagará bien por tus servicios”

“Yo no cobro por tratar a gente que me necesita y me llamo Galénix”

Acto seguido el druida le indicó al romano que lo siguiera, y le llevó hasta una cama en la que le ordenó dejar a Astérix. Después de lavarse la mugre superficial, Galénix comenzó a examinar al muchacho. La fiebre que parecía exhibir el chico le preocupaba bastante, era preciso conseguir que su temperatura corporal bajara. Durante su examen descubrió las marcas de ataduras, y eso le alarmó bastante. No podía creer que un niño tan pequeño hubiese sido sometido de un modo tan atroz. Ahora que pensaba en ello, era muy extraño que un romano se interesara por la salud de un niño galo. Aquí había gato encerrado.

“¿Se puede saber cómo ha conseguido este niño estas marcas?” preguntó el druida dirigiendo al senador una mirada dura. Lucius Flordelotus palideció momentáneamente, pero previendo que era probable que en algún momento le preguntaran por tales marcas, había preparado una historia que explicara su origen.

Balbuceando un poco al principio, comenzó a decir:

“Esto… ¿que cómo las consiguió? Bien lo que pasó fue…”

De este modo el senador le relató al anciano una creíble historia en la que había visto al niño en un mercado de esclavos atado con gruesas cadenas y que al preguntar el motivo de tales medidas de retención, para alguien tan pequeño, le respondieron que era porqué el muchacho había tratado de escapar en numerosas ocasiones y que por eso se habían visto obligados a atarle de ese modo.

Él se había compadecido del muchacho y le había comprado pero no para tenerle como esclavo, sino para encontrarle un hogar en el que vivir, pero que durante el viaje el muchacho había enfermado, y que eso les había llevado hasta este lugar.

Galénix pareció creer la invención de Lucius Flordelotus, pues cuando el romano terminó su historia, se volvió de nuevo hacia Astérix y acariciándole la cabeza murmuró:

“Pobre muchacho”

Sin nada más que decir el druida siguió tratando al pequeño paciente, le examinó de arriba abajo, puso además un paño húmedo sobre su cabeza en un intento de bajarle la fiebre. Astérix gimió en protesta cuando el objeto frio fue colocado sobre su frente. Ante esta reacción el druida decreto que esto era una buena señal, pues eso quería decir que el joven estaba respondiendo a los estímulos, pero eso todavía no quería decir que estuviera fuera de peligro.

El anciano tras terminar de examinar al niño se puso a trabajar con los ingredientes que tenía por sobre la mesa, preparando algún remedio que ayudara a su paciente.

Lucius Flordelotus había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, pues él no era entendido en la materia, y nada había que pudiera hacer él, sólo podía esperar a que el druida terminara lo antes posible para poder reemprender la marcha.

Cuando Galénix terminó de preparar algún tipo de brebaje, se trasladó nuevamente a la cama de su paciente y con cuidado deslizó una cucharada de dicho brebaje por la garganta del muchacho. Finalizada esta tarea se volvió al romano y le dijo:

“Está bastante enfermo pero creo que su vida ya no corre peligro. Deberás darle esta poción dos veces al día. Y ahora recomiendo que repose un rato antes de que reemprendáis la marcha” explicó el druida con voz calmada.

“Entendido druida, pero me gustaría proseguir mi viaje tan pronto como sea posible, aun así… aprovecharé que el chico duerme para conseguir provisiones” respondió el senador romano. A pesar de que en realidad quería proseguir el viaje cuanto antes, no quería correr el riesgo de que su regalo para el César muriera durante el camino, entonces sí que todo habría sido inútil, tal vez habría diezmado la capacidad de resistencia de los galos, pero como el druida había escapado, seguirían teniendo un ancla para resistirse al poder del imperio.

Por otra parte, no quería dejar al niño solo con el viejo, ¿y si Astérix despertaba y le contaba la verdad al druida? O peor ¿y si el druida creía en su palabra? Entonces sí que todo habría acabado.

“Sí eso será lo más sensato” respondió el anciano. En su opinión, el joven galo necesitaría más reposo del que tenía en mente el romano, pero si podía descansar, por poco que fuera, le haría mucho bien.

Lucius Flordelotus se dirigió a la puerta aun reticente por la idea de dejar al muchacho solo con el druida. Pero por otra parte Astérix no mostraba símbolos de querer despertar todavía, ni ahora ni en un rato. Lo que tendría que hacer era volver lo más pronto posible y rezar a los dioses para que el chico no se despertara en ese tiempo. Llegó a la puerta y antes de salir, se giró y dijo:

“Volveré en un rato, cuida de él druida” necesitaba aparentar que se preocupaba por el chico si quería cumplir con su plan.

El hombre mayor asintió como muestra de conformidad mientras respondía:

“Así lo haré”

* * *

 

Pasó un rato des de que el romano había abandonado la estancia, todo estaba tranquilo, el niño seguía durmiendo ahora plácidamente, sin duda el brebaje había hecho su efecto y había calmado los dolores del chico, lo cual sin duda alivió la mente de Galénix. Sabiendo que por el momento el chico no necesitaba nada, pero totalmente ignorante de cuanto podía tardar el romano en volver, Galénix decidió ponerse a trabajar de nuevo en lo que había estado haciendo antes de la llegada del senador.

Todo su trabajo se había visto afectado, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, se había empeñado en conseguir una medicina que fuera capaz de curar varias enfermedades a la vez. El druida era muy consciente que curarlas todas era imposible, pero habiendo enfermedades que presentaban síntomas similares, quizás podía conseguir sintetizar un elixir que tratara todas las enfermedades con estos síntomas tan parecidos. Si lograba alcanzar el éxito, presentaría esta poción en la próxima reunión de druidas en Carnutos.

Su empeño actual se debía a que viendo el éxito que tuvo la poción mágica del druida Panorámix, le había animado a trabajar duro por el bien de la humanidad, pues sabía que el druida ganador empleaba su poción para ayudar a un pueblo a defenderse de los invasores, por este motivo, él también quería conseguir algo que fuera por el bien de todos los hombres, algo que les ayudara a llevar una vida mejor.

Galénix estaba a punto de iniciar su trabajo cuando un gemido le detuvo. Mirando a la cama en la que estaba el niño, le encontró con el ceño fruncido y agitándose levemente. Probablemente el chico sufría pesadillas, entonces quizás sería conveniente darle también alguna infusión calmante. Sin perder tiempo preparó esa infusión y tras dejarla enfriar la vertió cuidadosamente por la garganta del muchacho.

El pequeño galo bebió dócilmente, casi parecía que esa no era la primera vez que ingería ese tipo de preparado. Tras beberlo, Galénix recostó nuevamente al galo rubio y se levantó para dejarle descansar.

“Pano… rá… mix”

Galénix se giró sorprendido, ¿le habían engañado sus oídos? ¿Acababa ese muchacho de nombrar a Panorámix? De ser así, eso quería decir que el chico le conocía ¿cómo era posible? Aunque también podía ser que hubiera escuchado mal y el chico hubiese nombrado a otro druida u otra persona cualquiera. Tendría que preguntarle cuando despertara.

Se giró a la mesa para ponerse a trabajar pero un nuevo ruido le detuvo. Al principio pensó que era el chico otra vez, pero el pequeño galo dormía plácidamente, por lo que no podía ser… entonces ¿qué era ese ruido? ¿Lo había imaginado? Se frotó el oído para ver si escuchaba el sonido de nuevo, pero solo fue recibido con el silencio, por lo que se encogió de hombros y cuando se disponía a seguir trabajando, ese ruido de nuevo. Pero esta vez, el druida identificó el origen, fuera el ruido que fuera, este venía de su puerta pero por la parte exterior.

Extrañado, el anciano se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de madera y en cuanto la abrió no vio a nadie, no vio a nadie pero si notó algo que pasaba entre sus piernas. Mirando a sus pies no vio nada, pero al darse la vuelta vio un pequeño perrito que saltaba sobre la cama en la que dormía el niño galo y tras olfatearlo breves momentos, procedió a lamer su rostro. Galénix estaba a punto de echar al animal recién llegado, pero se detuvo al ver que el niño sonreía, como si reconociese al animal que le estaba lamiendo y se alegrara también de que estuviera allí. Se acercó al muchacho para comprobar su temperatura y tuvo una grata sorpresa al ver que la fiebre había bajado. Parecía realmente que el chico conocía este perro y que su presencia estaba ayudando a su salud, debería esperar a que el chico se despertara para aclararlo todo.

No mucho tiempo después, unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que el romano había regresado, así que fue a abrirle y nada más hacerlo, el perro que se había acurrucado junto al niño galo comenzó a gruñir amenazadoramente ante la presencia del recién llegado. El romano por su parte parecía sorprendido, muy sorprendido de encontrar al perro allí dentro. Y cuando el senador dio un paso el pequeño animal comenzó a ladrar, a decir verdad, con cada paso el perro ladraba más fuerte.

Llegó hasta tal punto que el druida se dio cuenta de que el niño galo comenzó a agitarse. Sin duda el ruido hecho por el perro le había despertado. Por su parte Lucius Flordelotus también vio que Astérix estaba recobrando el conocimiento. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí este animal?

Astérix se incorporó lentamente, realmente en los últimos dos o tres días no recordaba haber dormido tan bien, y ahora que por fin lograba realmente descansar, llegaba Ideáfix y le despertaba… un segundo, ¿Ideáfix estaba aquí? ¿Era posible? Sí Astérix era prisionero del romano, ¿Cómo podía la mascota de su mejor amigo estar allí? No era que no se alegrara de ver a Ideáfix, pero la última vez que Astérix había visto al perrito, este había estado atado en el campamento romano.

Mirando hacia el origen de los ladridos, comprobó que efectivamente Ideáfix estaba allí. Esto trajo una profunda alegría al niño rubio, pues significaba que no estaba completamente solo en su viaje no deseado a Roma, es más, incluso a lo mejor podían volver a la aldea, si lograban irse antes de que…

Todas las esperanzas de Astérix se vieron truncadas cuando delante de la puerta del lugar en el que se hallaban el niño vio a su secuestrador. Así que no podía volver a casa después de todo. Astérix vio que Lucius Flordelotus miraba a Ideáfix con un toque de furia, eso le hizo temer por la seguridad del perrito, así que apresuradamente el niño rodeó al perro protectoramente entre sus brazos, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese hombre le hiciera daño a su amigo.

El druida contempló la escena sin saber demasiado bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. El perro parecía muy simpático con el chico, y estaba claro que el pequeño galo también lo creía o de lo contrario no le habría cogido. Pero si era así con el muchacho, ¿por qué actuaba de un modo tan distinto con el romano?

“¿Acaso sucede algo con este perro romano?”

“¿Qué? No nada, por Júpiter. Lo que pasa… lo que sucede es que antes de que adquiriera al chico, este pequeño perrito se había hecho muy amigo de él y al parecer no estuvo muy contento cuando le separé del niño. Es por eso que nos ha seguido” dijo el senador romano tratando de explicar la presencia de Ideáfix. A decir verdad, no lograba entender como el animal había llegado allí, pero ese perro no le estropearía los planes, iría a Roma con el niño galo.

Viendo que el viejo druida no parecía del todo convencido con la historia, el romano decidió cambiar de tema.

“Y bien, parece que tu remedio a funcionado druida, el chico parece estar mucho mejor ahora. ¿Cuándo podríamos reemprender la marcha?” preguntó de modo neutral, sin dejar ver que en realidad sentía que tenía prisa por irse.

Galénix se quedó unos momentos mirando a Lucius Flordelotus, procesando la pregunta y cuando su cerebro dio sentido a las palabras del romano, respondió:

“Oh eso… tendría que examinar al niño primero”

La verdad, le hubiese gustado hablar con el niño galo a solas, no delante del romano, no sabía por qué, pero había algo que no le gustaba de ese hombre, y el único que podía hablar y decirle la verdad era el más joven de los presentes, pero Galénix estaba prácticamente seguro que el niño no diría nada, no mientras el romano estuviese allí presente.

Así que el druida hizo lo que dijo que haría, examinó a Astérix, y se alegró al ver que efectivamente el niño estaba mucho mejor que cuando llegó hacía apenas un par de horas. I aunque su temperatura corporal aún era un poco elevada, el viejo druida no consideró que la vida del chico corriera peligro.

“Por lo que parece, este pequeño paciente se recupera a una velocidad asombrosa, gracias a Tutatis. Me preocupa un poco que pueda subirle la fiebre, habrá que tener cuidado, pero aparte de este detalle, si se toma su medicación, no veo inconveniente en que ya pueda irse”

Lucius Flordelotus se alegró profundamente, si podía reemprender la marcha cuanto antes, podría llegar a Roma y cumplir su misión. Así con euforia apenas contenida exclamó:

“Estupendo por Júpiter, nos iremos cuanto antes, tengo que darle un buen hogar a este niño”

Astérix sabía que el romano mentía, pero ¿qué podía decir? Le entró el miedo, entonces recordó que Ideáfix estaba con él. La presencia del pequeño perrito había reavivado la esperanza que creía perdida, y no estaba dispuesto a perder dicha esperanza, así que aventurándose a hablar dijo:

“Ideáfix también viene”

Lucius Flordelotus se quedó perplejo. No había esperado esas palabras. Se quedó atónito sin saber si lo que había escuchado era cierto o no, así que quiso confirmar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado preguntando:

“¿Qué has dicho chico?”

Astérix tomó una respiración profunda para calmar los nervios que le habían asaltado de repente y dijo con la mayor firmeza que pudo reunir:

“Si vengo contigo Ideáfix también viene por Belenos”

Lucius Flordelotus miró al chico y después al pequeño perro, por último su mirada se posó en el druida que había tratado al niño. Él de buena se negaría a permitir que el animal les acompañara, eso desde luego no entraba en sus planes, pero por otra parte, si no permitía al niño ir en compañía del perro, el druida sospecharía y conociendo a los galos, probablemente su travesía se volvería más aciaga, pues sería mal visto en todas partes. Así que sin admitir públicamente la derrota dijo:

“Está bien, viene si me prometes que tú y tu amiguito os portareis bien hasta que lleguemos a Roma”

Astérix estaba sorprendido, realmente no esperaba que el romano aceptara, pero ya que lo había hecho, no estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la ocasión. Mirando a Ideáfix, el cual también le devolvió la mirada, respondió con voz firme:

“Lo prometo”

No mucho tiempo después, romano, galo y perro estaban en el carro lleno de provisiones saliendo de Lemonum. Aun les quedaba bastante para llegar a su destino, y el tiempo era oro. Siguieron adelante camino a Burdigala, pues esa era la siguiente parada que tenía prevista el senador romano. No se detuvo por nada hasta que llegaron a la ciudad. Allí junto con Astérix comieron de lo que había adquirido y tan pronto como le fue posible reemprendió la marcha. Quería llegar lo antes posible a Hispania. Siguiendo el curso del río llegó hasta Tolosa, la última ciudad importante de la Galia antes de llegar a la frontera con Hispania.

El senador romano no lo admitiría, pero gracias a la presencia del pequeño animal blanco, su viaje había sido más llevadero, pues su prisionero había tenido algo con lo que distraerse y no le había apenas molestado.

A Astérix por su parte no era que le gustara viajar con ese romano, pero Tutatis sabía que si se separaba de él ahora, no sería capaz de volver a su casa, en cambio, por algún motivo desconocido para él, tenía la impresión de que si llegaba a Roma, allí habría alguien que le ayudaría, alguien que le llevaría de nuevo a casa. ¿Quién? No estaba seguro, sólo tenía una especie de sentimiento de que así sería

Para cuando el grupo viajero llegó a Tolosa, ya casi había anochecido, así que el romano procuró buscar un lugar en el que pasar la noche, su última noche en la Galia. Cuando encontró un lugar, narró la misma historia que había contado al druida de Lemonum, naturalmente había advertido a Astérix que se mantuviera callado. Lo último que quería era que el niño dijera la verdad y algún entrometido tratara de separarle de su regalo para el César.

Se instalaron en una habitación, Ideáfix durmiendo a los pies del pequeño galo y no tardaron en quedarse los todos dormidos. Al día siguiente, según los cálculos del senador, a estas horas iban a estar ya navegando rumbo hacia Roma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste ;)


	22. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma

El aire olía al mar, aunque no era el mismo olor al que Obélix estaba acostumbrado, era un olor distinto, había algo raro en él. Por supuesto se trataba del mar, pero era… diferente. Obélix no podía ubicarlo, ¿quizás era porqué era un mar distinto? En fin fuera por el motivo que fuese, este olor llegaba a la nariz del tallista de menhires con intensidad, y para el galo pelirrojo era un aire viciado, sin ninguna pizca de parecido al aire puro de su hogar. Sí definitivamente prefería la aldea a este sitio, a Massilla.

Los tres viajeros, tras recoger las provisiones que consideraron necesarias y montando uno de los carros más veloces del galo rubio, lograron en casi una jornada llegar a Massilla, parando un par de veces para descansar y comer.

Obélix sabía que con el alimento que tomaba no iba a quedar satisfecho ni por asomo, pero el gran galo procuró no abusar de la comida, sabiendo que de ella también dependía la joven pareja que le acompañaba. Y fue de este modo que lograron llegar hacia la tarde de ese mismo día a Massilla.

Una vez allí preguntaron por el puerto y se encaminaron hacia allí. Al llegar, Gudúrix fue a preguntar por un barco que les llevara a Roma. Mientras tanto Obélix y Aba se quedaron allí esperándole. A Obélix se le hizo raro, normalmente este tipo de acciones solía realizarlas Astérix, y él estaba a su lado en todo momento o esperando junto a Ideáfix a que su amigo regresara. Pero ahora el pequeño galo no estaba allí, y Obélix tampoco sabía qué le había podido suceder a su mascota, a decir verdad, el repartidor de menhires había estado tan preocupado por el galo rubio que apenas se había acordado de su fiel amigo de cuatro patas y era ahora en estos momentos, que también se había cuestionado lo que podría haberle sucedido a Ideáfix, pues sabía muy bien que el perrito estaba con Astérix antes de que los romanos le cogieran, así que, ¿qué le había sucedido a Ideáfix? ¿Dónde se había metido? Obélix trató de librarse de sus pensamientos, conocía muy bien a Ideáfix, y aunque era un perrito bastante pequeño en tamaño, su fiel amigo podía cuidarse solo. No había motivos para preocuparse por él. Astérix por el contrario era otra historia. Era solo un niño, pensaba como un niño y estaba en manos de un hombre cruel que no parecía tener remordimientos por apartar a un chico de su hogar, de su familia, de sus amigos… ¿qué clase de persona haría eso? Obélix estaba dispuesto a encontrar ese hombre y dejarle bien claro lo que pasaba cuando alguien se metía con los galos.

El gran galo se quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos ante el paisaje que se extendía ante él. El puerto de Massilla estaba abarrotado de gente, Obélix ya había visto multitudes antes, aunque en estos momentos no les prestaba atención, y para colmo todavía no estaba acostumbrado a tal aglomeración de gente y esto daba como resultado que no parara de chocar con todo aquel con el que se cruzaba, y aunque intentaba ser cuidadoso teniendo en cuenta su fuerza, no siempre lograba serlo.

Ya en varias ocasiones, algunas de las personas con las que había chocado, habían terminado en el suelo maldiciendo y quejándose al gran galo por su torpeza. Cuando esto sucedía, el galo pelirrojo murmuraba una disculpa mientras ayudaba a la desventurada persona a levantarse.

Gudúrix no tardó en llegar, venía corriendo, esquivando como podía todos los transeúntes. Su rostro reflejaba una ligera preocupación. Cuando llegó al lado del gran galo y de su mujer les dijo:

“He encontrado un barco fenicio que zarpa en media hora y va directo a Roma” explicó con un tono de alegría mezclado con un toque de amargura.

“¡Eso es genial Gudúrix! ¡Por Odín!” se apresuró a decir Aba, al parecer no había advertido el toque subyacente de preocupación en la voz de su marido. Fue por este motivo que Gudúrix se apresuró a explicar:

“Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema, dicen que tenemos que pagar diez sestercios por persona, pero solo tengo veinticinco, nos faltarían al menos cinco sestercios para viajar los tres y en cuando lleguemos a Roma… seguramente tendremos más gastos allí…”

“Oh vaya eso es un problema” exclamó la mujer vikinga al comprender la preocupación de Gudúrix.

Obélix también había escuchado la explicación del galo rubio. Se quedó mirando a la joven pareja y de repente les dijo:

“Gudúrix… te agradezco que me hayáis acompañado hasta aquí, de verdad, pero… no quiero que por mi te metas en problemas por Tutatis… si me prestas el dinero para que pueda ir a Roma, en cuanto volvamos a la aldea te lo devolveré”

El joven galo miró sorprendido al repartidor de menhires, sabía por experiencia que a pesar de su apariencia exterior dura y temible, Obélix era en realidad una de las personas más sensibles que jamás había conocido, siempre tratando de hacer felices a los demás y de no ocasionarles molestias… pero en estos momentos, tanto él como su mujer se habían comprometido a ayudar al gran galo, y no iban a ceder en su determinación. Por Belenos, ayudarían a Obélix hasta el final.

“¿Qué? De ningún modo Obélix, Aba y yo dijimos que te acompañaríamos hasta Roma y eso es lo que haremos, por Tutatis”

“Bien dicho Gudúrix, por Thor. Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar el modo de conseguir el dinero que nos falta y listos” dijo Aba respaldando a su marido.

Gudúrix se quedó pensativo unos instantes y entonces una idea le vino a la mente.

“Creo que el carro en el que hemos venido he visto algunos objetos que ya no utilizo, de mis tiempos de adolescente rebelde, tal vez podría venderlos y conseguir el dinero” dijo con alegría genuina en su voz. Si se daban prisa podrían reunir el dinero rápido.

Obélix se alegró profundamente al darse cuenta del desinterés con el que la joven pareja había decidido ayudarle, pero sentía que debía contribuir de algún modo. Por desgracia, no acostumbraba a llevar dinero ni nada de valor, eso siempre lo había llevado Astérix. el gran galo jamás se había dado cuenta de lo responsable y precavido que era su amigo, pues en todas sus aventuras, si no fuera por el galo rubio y sus recursos, muchas veces no habrían tenido un lugar en el que dormir o comida con la que saciar su hambre. Así pues con voz avergonzada declaró:

“Yo… a mí también me gustaría ayudar, pero viajo con lo puesto… y lo puesto es poco… lo siento”

Bajó la cabeza para enfatizar su pesar, interiormente esperaba una reprimenda por su poca previsión, pero se sorprendió cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro y una voz suave y sin una pizca de furia dijo:

“Obélix por Tutatis, no tienes porqué sentirlo. Astérix y tú nos ayudasteis a mi mujer y a mí, deja que sea yo quien os ayude ahora. Además… la verdad quería librarme de todo eso, y ¿qué mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora?”

Los ojos sorprendidos de Obélix se reunieron con los de Gudúrix, que le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa eliminó cualquier pesar, cualquier temor en la mente del repartidor de menhires. En su interior la llama de la esperanza que prácticamente se había extinguido se había reavivado con más fuerza que nunca. Sí con la ayuda de Gudúrix y de Aba iba a encontrar a Astérix, iba a recuperar a su mejor amigo. No podía perder la fe.

Sonriendo él también, asintió haciendo saber al galo rubio que aceptaba su ayuda. No mucho tiempo después, los tres estaban buscando compradores a quienes vender las posesiones de Gudúrix. Afortunadamente no les costó mucho trabajo vender todo eso, y pudieron recoger una bolsa llena de sestercios que sin duda cubriría todos sus gastos para el viaje y su estancia en la capital del imperio.

Se apresuraron los tres a ir al barco en el que iban a viajar y Obélix se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del barco fenicio que a veces se detenía en la aldea para comerciar con los aldeanos. Obélix recordó una vez particular en la que su druida esperaba un ingrediente sumamente raro para la poción mágica, pero cuando el mercader fenicio le dijo al druida que no traía dicho ingrediente, a Panorámix le dio un síncope, fue entonces que Astérix y él tuvieron que embarcarse en una aventura para traer el preciado ingrediente… aceite de roca si no recordaba mal. Y además con un druida que en realidad no era un druida, sino un espía del César llamado Ceroceroseix al que le gustaban las moscas… están locos estos romanos. Al final toda su aventura fue inútil, pues mientras estuvieron ausentes, Panorámix encontró un ingrediente sustitutivo al que necesitaba, un ingrediente que al parecer hacía que la poción tuviera un mejor sabor, aunque claro, Obélix no podía juzgarlo porque no le dejaban tomar poción mágica.

Al subir a bordo, el galo pelirrojo se encontró con Espigademaiz, el comerciante, quien a su vez parecía sorprendido de ver a Obélix subiendo en la embarcación.

“Por el gran Baal Melkart pero si eres Obélix, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí muchacho?” preguntó el mercader fenicio en cuando Obélix estuvo a bordo de la embarcación.

“¿Le conoces?” preguntó Gudúrix.

“Los conoces” preguntó también Espigademaiz.

Obélix se sintió momentáneamente abrumado, pues ambos le pidieron lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Después de aclararse la voz procedió a hacer las presentaciones pertinentes.

“Sí, Espigademaiz, ellos son Gudúrix y Aba; Gudúrix, Aba, él es Espigademaiz, a veces viene a la aldea a vender sus mercancías y también nos ha permitido viajar algunas veces a Astérix y a mí en su barco cuando-”

El galo pelirrojo no pudo seguir con su explicación, pues fue interrumpido por el mercader fenicio que de inmediato comenzó a decir:

“¿Permitirles viajar? De no ser por ellos, en más de una ocasión habría perdido mis mercancías, de hecho en una ocasión lograron que los piratas me lo compraran todo. Y no solo eso, la primera vez que nos conocimos, salvaron mi barco, desde ese momento decidí que seríamos amigos para siempre, Obélix, Astérix y yo… hablando de Astérix ¿dónde está?”

Ante esta última pregunta, Obélix adoptó una expresión de tristeza y bajando la mirada al suelo del barco murmuró:

“Esto… creemos que puede estar en Roma o camino de ese lugar… es por eso que queríamos ir allí”

Espigademaiz escuchó a Obélix, y notando el dolor evidente en su voz, no quiso profundizar en el tema. A decir verdad, el mercader todavía se sentía en deuda con los dos galos, así que para cambiar de tema dijo:

“Oh de haber sabido que tú ibas con este joven, no le habría dicho de cobrar nada, para mis amigos y los amigos de mis amigos el viaje es gratis, aunque me cueste mucho decir eso”

A Obélix se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar esta declaración, pues sabía que el mercader fenicio sacaba dinero de donde podía, así que esas palabras fueron una de las mejores noticias que podían darle.

Mirando al mercader con una enorme sonrisa, le dijo con voz sumamente alegre:

“¡Oh muchas gracias Espigademaiz! En compensación si quieres les puedes decir a los M.C.D.A.R. (miembros con derecho a remo) que ya remaré yo en su lugar durante el viaje”

Espigademaiz estaba a punto de decir que eso no era necesario cuando un montón de voces le impidieron hacerlo proclamando todos al mismo tiempo:

“Sííííííííí M.S.D.A.R. (miembros sin derecho a remo)”

Espigademaiz miró sorprendido a sus socios, viendo sus rostros esperanzados al saber que podrían librarse del hecho de tener que remar hasta la capital del imperio, luego miró al repartidor de menhires que le observaba expectante esperando una respuesta.

El mercader fenicio se frotó la barbilla mientras lo consideraba, sabía por experiencia que si Obélix se situaba en los remos, en pocas horas estarían en el puerto de Roma, eso podría ser beneficioso, cuanto antes llegara, antes podría comenzar a vender todas sus mercancías. Sí, que el gran galo ocupara el puesto de sus M.C.D.A.R. era una magnífica idea. Estos galos realmente podrían ser unos grandes mercaderes. Sonriendo, Espigademaiz miró nuevamente a Obélix y le dijo:

“Está bien, si no es ninguna molestia para ti, adelante”

A Obélix se le ensanchó la sonrisa al escuchar eso, e inmediatamente se apresuró a decir:

“¿Molestia? En absoluto, no me cuesta nada hacerlo”

Para demostrar su sentencia, Obélix inmediatamente se trasladó al espacio de los remeros y cogiendo un remo de cada lado procedió a iniciar la travesía. El pensamiento de que pronto se reuniría con Astérix le dio aún más fuerza de la que ya tenía, lo que se transformó en una reducción bastante significativa de la durada del viaje. En realidad lo hicieron en un tiempo record de media hora a lo sumo.

Espigademaiz estaba gratamente sorprendido, sabía que Obélix era rápido a los remos, pero jamás había visto tanto empeño en el galo pelirrojo, su motivación para ir a Roma debía ser verdaderamente enorme, pues de no ser así, no era capaz de explicar que le llevara tan poco tiempo ir de Masilla a Roma. En realidad, si no hubieran informado al gran galo de que ya estaban llegando, el barco se habría estrellado contra el puerto… al menos eso es lo que temió el mercader fenicio por un momento.

Tras darse las gracias mutuamente, los dos galos y la mujer vikinga abandonaron el barco y se encaminaron a Roma. Aba estaba bastante sorprendida con lo que veía, este lugar era muy distinto a su pueblo natal y a las aldeas y ciudades galas que había visto hasta ese momento. Para Gudúrix, la sorpresa no fue tan grande, pues tras años viviendo en una ciudad bulliciosa como Lutetia, Roma no era muy distinta a su antiguo hogar. Lo único en lo que diferían era en el material del que estaba compuesta dicha ciudad.

El único que no estaba sorprendido en absoluto era Obélix, pero eso se debía a que el gran galo ya había estado anteriormente en Roma, así que sabía cómo era la ciudad, sí Obélix ya había estado en Roma con... Astérix. La verdad sea dicha, para el repartidor de menhires era algo sumamente extraño estar en una aventura sin su mejor amigo. Obélix miró al joven matrimonio, cuyos rostros todavía mostraban asombro evidente al contemplar la ciudad. ¿Quién podía culparles? Este lugar no era nada parecido a lo que habían visto hasta ese momento. Obélix sonrió, sabía exactamente cómo se sentían sus jóvenes acompañantes, pero, por otra parte el repartidor de menhires no podía permitirse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Astérix les necesitaba ahora, por el amor de Tutatis, seguro que estaba aterrorizado de miedo.

"Escuchad... sé que nunca habéis estado en Roma, pero... tenemos trabajo que hacer" dijo el galo pelirrojo con un toque de culpabilidad en su voz. No le gustaba molestar a la gente que tenía su atención ya puesta en algun asunto, pero la urgencia de su situación actual, pensar que Astérix le necesitaba le hacía olvidarse, en parte, de las necesidades o de los gustos de los demás. Sí, parecía una actitud egoísta, pero Obélix no podía evitarlo, sentía la necesidad imperante, como un fuego que le consumía desde el interior, de llegar hasta su mejor amigo y ponerle a salvo.

El gran galo no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero la mirada asustada de Astérix le había perseguido desde que le vio por última vez. El niño galo le había mirado suplicante, esperando que el repartidor de menhires le salvaría, y él había sido incapaz de hacer eso. Astérix estaba en peligro i y era culpa suya.

La voz de Gudúrix cortó el hilo de los pensamientos del repartidor de menhires, cundo con una mezcla de vergüenza y determinación dijo:

"Tienes razón Obélix, por Tutatis"

Su mujer se puso a su lado añadiendo:

"Es cierto, por Odín, no hemos venido de vacaciones"

Obélix sonrió con gratitud, ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer unos amigos así? Con su determinación renovada, el gran galo agradeció nuevamente al joven matrimonio su ayuda. Entonces se produjo un silencio incómodo. En situaciones como ésta, Obélix siempre recurría a Astérix, pues sabía que en la mayoría de casos el galo rubio sabía exactamente lo que había que hacer, pero siendo Astérix precisamente el que faltaba, el gran galo no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Y al parecer, Obélix no era el único que no sabía qué hacer, Aba para romper el silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

"¿Y ahora por dónde empezamos?

* * *

Satisfacción, una gran satisfacción, eso era todo lo que Lucius Flordelotus sentía en estos momentos. Finalmente los dioses parecían haberse puesto de su parte. Al despertarse esa mañana, romano, galo y animal habían comido algo para desayunar y se habían puesto en camino de inmediato. El senador había decidido dirigirse hacia Narbo, pues de este modo le sería más fácil cruzar los Pirineos, las montañas que separaban la Galia de Hispania. No le gustaba esta vuelta, pero sin duda era más fácil que tratar de cruzar las montañas, además, por este camino se ahorraba tener que pasar por Cesaraugusta (Zaragoza), una de las ciudades más transitadas de la región.

No, definitivamente la vía más rápida era la menos transitada, y era la que también le ayudaría a pasar más desapercibido, pues no se encontraría con tanta gente.

Llegaron a Narbo alrededor de media mañana. Según los cálculos que se había hecho el senador romano, si seguían a este ritmo, por la tarde llegarían a Barcino, un puerto menor que el de Tarraco, lo que también le sería de ayuda para pasar inadvertido. Desde ese puerto podrían embarcarse hacía Roma. Lucius Flordelotus sonrió ante esta idea mientras mirada al niño galo, a decir verdad, estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento de su prisionero, pues por lo que había visto hasta ahora, los niños solían ser revoltosos y… extremadamente ruidosos, pero este chico, era más bien todo lo contrario, calmado y sereno. ¿Tal vez se había tomado demasiado en serio lo de su promesa y por eso actuaba de ese modo? El senador no lo sabía, lo que sí sabía era que estaba agradecido por ello.

Ya desde esa mañana, al ver que el chico no había tratado de escapar, a pesar de encontrarse claramente mucho mejor, el romano había optado por no encadenar nuevamente al chico. Entre otras cosas por qué no quería correr el riesgo a que le salieran nuevas marcas en su piel y que la gente le mirase sospechosamente por ellas.

Tras un breve descanso en Narbo, el grupo de viajeros reemprendió el camino, entraron en Hispania y siguieron sin descanso por la vía romana. Astérix no podía dejar de sorprenderse, por Tutatis, esta tierra era muy distinta a la suya, y aunque seguía prefiriendo su hogar, la verdad era que no le importaría pasar una temporada en este lugar. Lo que más sorprendió al joven galo fue que todo estaba lleno de montañas turones, valles… ¡y que había casas en medio de las montañas! Seguro que desde allí arriba tenían vistas magníficas. Esto era lo que encontraba más diferente de su hogar. En su aldea, todas las casas estaban en la llanura… bueno a excepción de la casa del árbol, en la que al parecer ahora vivía Asurancetúrix, pero aquí, a excepción de alguna pequeña aldea, la mayoría de hogares estaban en las montañas.

Astérix no era el único sorprendido, Lucius Flordelotus tampoco había estado en Hispania nunca antes, había escuchado historias de que los romanos de origen hispano eran muy distintos a los demás romanos, pero nunca los había visto antes. Sólo había tratado un poco con el senador de origen hispano Senecius, quien al parecer trasladado hacía poco a la capital con su mujer y un hijo recién nacido llamado Séneca. Y aunque el trato con un solo hombre no era suficiente para conocerlos a todos, Lucius Flordelotus se había dado cuenta de que si todos los romanos hispanos eran como Senecius, entonces era cierto lo que había oído decir de los hispanos. Y como confirmación de eso, ahora lo estaba viendo de primera mano.

Al acercarse a una ciudad llamada Gerunda, el senador se sorprendió al ver el templo en medio del recinto amurallado ¡en medio de la montaña! ¿Cómo habían logrado organizar la ciudad con el Cardus y el Decumanus en una ubicación como esa? Estos hispanos estaban locos, por Júpiter, aun les faltaba mucho por aprender de la cultura romana… aunque por otra parte, ver el templo en medio de la montaña, allí, imponente y majestuoso, le daba a la ciudad un aire distinguido y agradable. Puede que los hispanos tuvieran aún mucho que aprender de los romanos, pero sin duda su carácter propio les daba cierto encanto, aunque nunca lo admitiría en alta voz.

El senador romano negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en esto, tenía una misión que cumplir. Un ligero ruido procedente de su estómago le anunció que estaba hambriento, y si él lo estaba, era más que probable que su prisionero también lo estuviera. Dada la proximidad a la ciudad de Gerunda, Lucius Flordelotus pensó que tal vez sería un buen lugar para detenerse, recobrar fuerzas y seguir posteriormente su camino a Barcino.

La estancia en esa pequeña ciudad fue lo más corta que pudo conseguir que fuera el enviado del César. Cuanto antes pudiera reemprender la marcha mejor. Astérix se vio obligado a comer a toda velocidad, a él sinceramente le gustaba disfrutar de la comida, comiendo con tranquilidad y sin prisa, la única persona a la que había visto comer tan deprisa era a su mejor amigo Obélix. A el galo pelirrojo le encantaban los jabalíes, y por lo que había podido observar el pequeño Astérix, Obélix los disfrutaba aún más comiéndolos a toda velocidad, algo que el galo rubio no alcanzaba a entender, pero en fin, no todos los galos eran iguales.

Hasta que llegaran a Roma, Astérix estaba tratando de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al romano, por dos motivos, en primer lugar porqué un galo siempre cumplía sus promesas, era algo que sus padres siempre le habían dicho y hasta ahora, nunca había faltado a sus promesas, y en segundo lugar, Astérix temía que si mostraba cualquier indicio de querer faltar a su promesa, el romano volvería a encadenarle, y lo último que el pequeño galo deseaba era tener nuevos moretones cubriendo su cuerpo. Con los que tenía ahora era suficiente.

Ideáfix también se comportaba, al menos por ahora, aunque el pequeño perrito gustosamente mordería al responsable de apartar a Astérix de la aldea, de su hogar y de sus amigos. Sabía que a pesar de su pequeña edad, Astérix era listo y creativo y que en cuando tuviera una oportunidad sin duda se escaparía, y él estaría allí para ayudarle.

Ya de nuevo en marcha, los ocupantes del carro siguieron su trayecto dirección a Barcino, siguieron el camino que estaba situado al lado del mar. Cuando Astérix vio el mar no pudo evitar ponerse nostálgico. Ver el agua rompiendo contra las rocas, sentir la brisa fresca contra su rostro, ver las gaviotas volando por encima de ellos… todos estos elementos le hacían acordarse de la aldea. ¡Cómo la echaba de menos! Quería volver allí, jamás tendría que haber salido, si no lo hubiese hecho, no estaría en este lío. ¡Por Tutatis! ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido?

El grupo llevaba unas dos horas de viaje por ahora, al menos desde que habían partido de Gerunda. Fue entonces cuando su siguiente destino finalmente apareció ante los ojos del enviado del César.

“Mira chico allí está Barcino” dijo Lucius Flordelotus de repente cortando el hilo de los pensamientos del chico galo. Astérix levantó la cabeza para mirar al senador romano, a decir verdad, sabía que el hombre le había dicho algo, pero no había escuchado lo que había dicho.

“¿Eh?” preguntó con confusión.

El senador romano lo miró momentáneamente antes de volver a mirar al frente y repetir:

“He dicho que allí está Barcino, cuando lleguemos iremos al puerto y desde allí cogeremos un barco que nos lleve a Roma”

Miró nuevamente a Astérix y se complació al ver que el chico parecía horrorizado ante la idea de coger un barco que le llevara a la capital del imperio. Sonriendo ampliamente añadió:

“Pronto estarás en tu nuevo hogar”

Ante estas últimas palabras, Astérix frunció el ceño mientras decía con convicción:

“Roma nunca será mi hogar, por Belenos”

Ahora fue Lucius Flordelotus el que frunció el ceño. Sinceramente, no esperaba que el chico todavía mostrara tanta gallardía. Era valiente sin duda, pero por muy valiente que fuera, no podía evitar su destino, y su destino era ser esclavo de Roma.

“Eso ya lo veremos, por Júpiter” dijo para finalizar la conversación.

Los viajeros llegaron a la ciudad y el senador inmediatamente preguntó la dirección para llegar al puerto. Tan pronto como consiguió la dirección se encaminó hacia allí junto al niño y el perro. Astérix llevaba a Ideáfix entre sus brazos, de este modo impediría que el cachorrito se perdiera entre la multitud de gente que allí había. Astérix estaba muy sorprendido, jamás había visto a tanta gente junta en un mismo lugar. ¿Cómo podía gustarles vivir de ese modo? Seguro que estaban todos muy apretados ¿no?

Tras preguntar por el siguiente barco que zarpaba hacia Roma y mientras caminaban hacia allí, Lucius Flordelotus no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de asombro en los ojos de su joven prisionero. No le costó mucho conjeturar qué era lo que había captado su atención de ese modo, así que soltando una ligera carcajada que enseguida llamó la atención del galo rubio, el senador romano comentó:

“Crees que hay mucha gente ¿verdad? Pues esto no es nada en comparación con Roma, allí hay tanta gente que seguramente jamás alcanzarías a conocerlos a todos”

Astérix miró al romano confundido antes de preguntar:

“¿Y eso os gusta?”

Lucius Flordelotus se detuvo en seco y se quedó mirando a Astérix antes de ser él el que preguntara:

“¿Cómo dices?”

Astérix también se detuvo, bajó su mirada un momento a Ideáfix antes de levantar nuevamente la mirada hacia el senador y explicarle:

“En la aldea… somos, los que somos, muchos menos que los que hay aquí, pero todos nos conocemos y todos somos amigos”

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Lucius Flordelotus, este niño era un simple pueblerino, un chico de campo, era normal que no pudiera entender la vida en la ciudad, la cantidad de gente que allí podía haber, pero la idea de la amistad… eso fue lo que realmente le dio más risa.

“¿Amigos? ¡Por Mercurio! ¿Para qué quiero amigos si con el poder que tengo puedo conseguir lo que quiera?” preguntó más para sí mismo que para el chico rubio mientras comenzaba a reírse de esa absurda idea. La verdad, el senador no estaba en absoluto preparado para una respuesta, y menos para la respuesta que le dio el pequeño Astérix.

“Todos necesitamos amigos, por Tutatis, sin amigos, la vida sería muy triste”

Esa sentencia, aunque simple, fue tan desgarradora para el senador como las garras de uno de los leones del circo. Por primera vez en toda su vida, el romano se preguntó si en algún momento de su vida había sido feliz. Sí, ciertamente era poderoso, uno de los hombres más importantes de Roma, pero… ¿era feliz? ¿Verdaderamente feliz?

El senador romano negó con la cabeza, ¿pero qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas ahora? ¿Estaba acaso ese niño tratando de confundirlo? Lucius Flordelotus miró nuevamente a Astérix que le devolvió la mirada ligeramente confundida, como si no entendiera qué estaba sucediendo.

Al final el senador llegó a una conclusión, todo eso sólo eran las bobadas de un niño procedente de una aldea de salvajes. No tenía que hacer caso de lo que dijera. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de que esa conclusión a la que había llegado era la correcta, el senador romano reemprendió el camino hacia su barco, con Astérix a su lado.

Sin embargo, en su interior la última declaración del niño galo seguía carcomiéndole, ¿y si ese chaval tenía razón? No quería creerlo, pero… todo era tan confuso… y aunque el enviado del César hacía tiempo que había aprendido a parecer imperturbable, una habilidad muy útil en el senado, al parecer esta habilidad ahora no era suficiente para borrar la preocupación que mostraba su rostro, preocupación que Astérix notó.

“¿He… he dicho algo malo?”

Lucius Flordelotus se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa pregunta, le cogió totalmente desprevenido. Ese niño hacía una declaración que hacía tambalear todo el ideario del romano y encima preguntaba si había dicho algo malo. ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? El enviado del César se limitó a mirar a Astérix con los ojos abiertos, sin saber qué decir. Astérix por su parte, al ver que había captado la total atención del romano se sintió ligeramente asustado, ¿y si el hombre decidía castigarle por lo que había dicho? Esa idea le llenó de temor, temor que hizo que abrazara a Ideáfix con más fuerza y que con un hilo de voz preguntara:

“¿Va a castigarme por lo que he dicho?”

El temor evidente en el muchacho hizo que el enviado del César finalmente reaccionara, parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba la última pregunta del chico. En realidad, el niño no había hecho nada malo, así que no merecía ningún castigo, además, por alguna razón desconocida para el senador, en realidad no quería ver a ese chico sufrir, así que suavizando ligeramente sus facciones, le dijo a Astérix:

“No has dicho nada que merezca un castigo, pequeño, así que no te preocupes por eso. Por lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora, es que no perdamos nuestro barco, así que apresurémonos”

Al finalizar esta declaración, nuevamente se pusieron en camino hasta que llegaron al barco que tenían que coger. Lucius Flordelotus pagó el pasaje para él y para Astérix, y se vio obligado a pagar un extra por traer con ellos a un animal. Ni que decir tiene, que eso no le gustó demasiado al senador, pero nada podía hacer ya, había accedido a permitir que el perro les acompañara, y debía pagar con las consecuencias de tal decisión.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando el barco zarpó rumbo a Roma, según el capital, les llevaría un día y medio llegar a su destino, pero eso a Lucius Flordelotus ya no importaba, no, lo que le importaba al senador era que ahora ya sí nada podía impedirles llegar a Roma y cumplir por fin la misión que se había auto asignado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento hoy tuve que ir al médico y hasta ahora no he regresado, en fin, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste


	23. Conversaciones nocturnas

Asurancetúrix estaba sentado en lo alto de su cabaña mirando hacia el bosque el sol ya se estaba escondiendo por el oeste, entre las aguas del basto océano que bañaba sus costas lo que hacía que el cielo fuese tomando tonalidades rosáceas tendiendo a ser cada vez más moradas. Esta era la quinta noche que pasaba desde que ese romano se llevó a Astérix y casi se lleva a Panorámix también. Obélix había ido tras ese romano, pero por desgracia, aún no había signos de que ninguno de los dos galos fuera a regresar. Desde que los que Tragicómix, Edadepiédrix y él regresaron del bosque junto con su druida y con la triste noticia de lo que le había sucedido al niño galo, el ambiente en la aldea se había teñido de una fuerte depresión.

Muchos aldeanos, por no decir la mayoría, andaban cabizbajos, como si no tuvieran un objetivo en la vida. Casi parecía que hubiesen caído en la más absoluta desesperación, como si sintieran que los dioses se habían vuelto contra ellos, su actitud era tan apesadumbrada que hasta los más pequeños se daban cuenta de que algo no iba bien, algo les ocultaban los mayores, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevía a preguntar.

Por otra parte, había algunos aldeanos que todavía trataban de mantener viva la esperanza de la gente, pero era difícil, en especial para aquellos galos más cercanos a Astérix y Obélix, y entre los más cercanos a los dos galos, en la mente del bardo enseguida surgió la imagen de Panorámix. Sí, su druida era el que estaba peor, todos sabían que el sentimiento de culpa le embargaba y le consumía, y por mucho que habían tratado de hablar con él, de mostrarle su apoyo, de hacerle saber que estaban con él, y que no le culpaban de nada, eso no parecía haber surtido efecto en su druida, al principio pareció que la conversación que el druida había mantenido con el jefe de la aldea había surtido algún efecto, pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que ese no era el caso, Panorámix seguí abatido y se auto culpaba por lo que había sucedido, a fin de cuentas, era él el que se había equivocado al darle la poción a Astérix.

Además… había otro sentimiento generalizado que había florecido entre los habitantes del pueblo, la paranoia, todos vivían con el miedo del ¿y si? ¿Y si Obélix no lograba rescatar a Astérix? ¿Y si ese romano lograba entregar a su guerrero al César tal y como había asegurado que haría? ¿Y si llegaban multitud de romanos que les obligaban a rendirse con la amenaza que de no hacerlo matarían a Astérix? ¿Y si les llegaba la noticia de que el César había hecho matar al galo rubio? Después de todo lo que el guerrero de la aldea había hecho por ellos, no estaban muy seguros de cómo podrían aceptar una noticia como esa, en resumen, eran preguntas como esas las que constantemente estaban en las mentes de los aldeanos, haciéndoles temer lo peor.

Asurancetúrix suspiró mientras su mirada se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea. Allí, sentado en una roca, estaba Panorámix, esperando ver aparecer a Obélix junto a Astérix. El hombre de larga barba blanca, se había pasado allí las tres noches enteras que los dos galos habían estado fuera. Muchos aldeanos, le habían rogado que entrara en el pueblo y se fuera a dormir, que ya harían turnos para vigilar el retorno de los dos amigos. Pero nada de lo que dijeran funcionaba, Panorámix se negaba obstinadamente a moverse, y los demás, viendo que era completamente inútil hacer entrar a su druida en razón, decidieron que ya que no podían hacerle cambiar, se iban a unir a él. Le trajeron comida caliente para que no se enfriara y mantas para que pasara sus noches de vigilia lo más cómodamente posible, gestos pequeños pero sinceros que inflamaban de calor el corazón de Panorámix.

Desde su posición, Asurancetúrix vio como el jefe de la aldea, seguramente por mandato de su mujer, se acercaba a Panorámix para darle algo de alimento al druida. Tras dárselo, se sentó junto a él para hacerle algo de compañía y darle conversación, casi se había convertido en un ritual, pues Abraracúrsix había hecho lo mismo noche tras noche, ofreciendo al druida todo la ayuda y confort que podía prestarle, algo que sin duda el hombre mayor agradecía profundamente.

El bardo les estuvo contemplando durante un rato, observándoles conversar, mirar hacia el bosque, a ratos permanecer en silencio… con el tiempo, el dirigente de la aldea se levantó y volvió a su propio hogar, pues ya era bastante tarde, y a pesar de su preocupación por sus dos subordinados, el jefe de la aldea también tenía deberes de esposo a los que no podía faltar. El druida por el contrario siguió allí, sentado, mirando al bosque, esperando la más pequeña señal, cualquier signo que indicara el regreso de los dos desaparecidos.

Sabiendo que no sería capaz de conciliar el sueño, de hecho apenas había dormido desde que el romano se llevó a Astérix, Asurancetúrix se decidió a bajar de su cabaña e ir él mismo a hacer compañía al druida de la aldea ahora. Cogió una manta y bajando la escalera de caracol, se fue hacia la entrada, hasta el lado de su druida y aclarándose la garganta dijo:

“Hola Panorámix, ¿te importa si me siento?”

El druida se giró pare ver al hombre rubio y con una sonrisa, un poco forzada, respondió:

“No, en absoluto… no me vendrá mal tener un poco de compañía”

Asurancetúrix de inmediato se sentó al lado del druida, cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con la manta que había traído consigo, pues la noche parecía ser fría. Ambos galos permanecieron sentados y en silencio por lo que pareció un buen rato. Finalmente, tratando de aligerar el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre los dos hombres, el bardo anunció:

“Panorámix… ellos… ellos van a volver”

El hombre de larga barba blanca apenas había escuchado el comunicado de Asurancetúrix, pues toda su atención había entado en tratar de percibir cualquier ruido procedente del bosque, por lo que cuando el bardo habló de nuevo se giró para escucharle, pero no alcanzó a entender lo que le decía. Así pues, un poco avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de prestar atención a lo que le estaban diciendo, Panorámix preguntó:

“¿Cómo?”

Asurancetúrix no parecía enfadado por la falta de atención de su druida, más bien parecía comprensivo por no haber sido atendido, por lo que volvió a hablar calmadamente diciendo:

“Astérix y Obélix… ellos van a regresar, no puedes perder la esperanza”

El druida cerró los ojos mientras exhalaba un suspiro, no era la primera vez que le decían eso, muchos de los aldeanos en el transcurso de los pasados se habían acercado a él para infundirle esperanzas, hacerle saber que no podía desanimarse, y aunque el druida había tratado de hacerles caso y tener una actitud más optimista, con cada día que pasaba sus esperanzas iban menguando y cada vez le era más difícil creer que todo iba a salir bien.

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, el druida miró nuevamente a Asurancetúrix y respondió:

“Ya lo sé, por Tutatis, pero es difícil… es mi culpa que estemos en esta situación, en primer lugar de no ser por mí, Astérix no sería un niño indefenso,  y en segundo lugar, gracias a que me dejé capturar, los romanos pudieron apoderarse nuevamente de Astérix ya que él había salido en mi busca”

El bardo miró a Panorámix tristemente, allí estaba nuevamente cargando con todo el peso de las acciones de las que supuestamente era responsable y les habían llevado a esa situación. El bardo trató nuevamente de aliviar la mente atormentada de su druida diciendo:

“Oh druida, no puedes culparte por todo eso”

“Y sin embargo no puedo concebirlo de otro modo, yo soy el causante de toda esta situación” respondió Panorámix con prontitud, había esperado una frase como esa del bardo, y ya se había preparado para dar una respuesta a su vano intento de hacerle ver que no era culpable cuando en realidad sí lo era.

El bardo suspiró con resignación, Panorámix podía ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía. Mirando al cielo, el bardo pensó en alguna otra forma de afrontar la situación. Entonces una idea le vino a la mente. Mirando nuevamente al hombre barbudo comenzó a decir:

“Panorámix, druida, está no es la primera vez que estamos en esta situación, ¿recuerdas? Hace tiempo los romanos me capturaron a mí y me entregaron cual vulgar objeto como presente al César-”

Panorámix recordaba muy bien esa aventura, pero esto no tenía nada que ver con aquello, ¿qué se proponía Asurancetúrix explicándole esa vieja historia?

“Pero eso fue distinto, Astérix y Obélix vinieron a rescatarte y Astérix no era un niño indefenso en esa ocasión” le dijo el druida en modo de reproche.

Para su sorpresa, lejos de sentirse indignado por haber sido acallado en su explicación, el bardo le miró con simpatía y con voz dulce prosiguió explicando:

“Eso ya lo sé, oh druida, lo que quería decir… es que yo no planeé que los romanos me secuestraran, ni que me llevaran a Roma, totalmente encadenado y amordazado, ni planeé que me encerraran en una celda inmunda, nada digna de alguien con mi talento. Así pues, si yo no pude prever ninguno de esos sucesos, tampoco tú, oh druida, podías saber lo que iba a suceder, no puedes culparte por ello, lo que debes hacer es aprender de estas experiencias para que en el futuro no vuelva a suceder”

Panorámix escuchó atentamente lo que le decía el hombre rubio, verdaderamente no se esperaba una explicación como esa, su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, aunque no entendía porqué. Tal vez… tal vez Asurancetúrix tenía razón y era excesivo que el druida se culpara por lo sucedido. Sonriendo al bardo le dijo tras unos momentos de silencio:

“Gracias Asurancetúrix, estas palabras significan mucho para mí, pero por Belenos aunque lo que dices es cierto, no podré estar tranquilo hasta que Astérix y Obélix regresen”

Asurancetúrix sonrió al ver que su idea había surtido efecto en su druida, si eso era cierto, quizás Panorámix por fin se dejaría ayudar. Con la misma calma empleada en su explicación, el bardo volvió a hablar diciendo:

“Eso ya lo sé Panorámix, lo único que pido, es decir, pedimos todos, es que nos permitas ayudarte, aligerar esa carga que llevas. No tienes por qué llevarla solo, en el pueblo todos estamos preocupados por ti, oh druida, por favor, permítenos ayudarte”

Panorámix se quedó en silencio durante un rato, no se había dado cuenta, no, no había querido darse cuenta de que con su modo de proceder estaba causando preocupación y dolor en los demás aldeanos, ¡cuán egoísta había sido, por Belenos! Dando finalmente un suspiro de derrota, el druida admitió:

“Tienes razón Asurancetúrix, he permitido que mi propio dolor y la culpa me cegaran y no me permitieran ver el dolor que yo mismo estoy causando”

El bardo lo había, finalmente parecía que Panorámix estaba reaccionando y les permitiría que le ayudaran e iban a ayudarle, de eso no había ninguna duda, por Belenos. Mirando nuevamente hacia el bosque, el bardo dijo:

“No voy a darte una reprimenda por eso Panorámix, Tutatis sabe no me corresponde a mí realizar tal acto, lo que sí puedo ofrecer es mi ayuda en todo lo que pueda, y conmigo, estoy seguro de que toda la aldea también se unirá a hacer cuanto esté en nuestras manos”

Panorámix sonrió sinceramente ante las palabras del bardo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los aldeanos parecían conocerle mejor de lo que se conocía él mismo, sabían cómo hacerle sentirse mejor cuando estaba decaído, estas gentes, este pueblo era sin duda excepcional, y no sólo por su poción mágica, sino también por el corazón de aquellos que vivían en esta aldea.

Sintiéndose verdaderamente reconfortado, el druida finalmente dijo:

“Gracias por todo Asurancetúrix”

* * *

 

_El barquito de pesca se zarandeaba violentamente por el fuerte oleaje, una violenta tormenta se había desencadenado en poco rato y estaba azotando sin piedad, haciendo que el barco zozobrara y prácticamente se fuera a pique, pero a pesar de las adversas condiciones, los ocupantes de la barca se negaron a renunciar, ¡Por Tutatis! ¡No podían renunciar! Astérix de algún modo sabía que si fallaban el futuro de toda la aldea estaría en peligro._

_Su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la galera que estaba frente a ellos, la fuerte lluvia y el constante movimiento impedían verla con claridad, pero Astérix sabía que tenían que llegar a ella. Sabía que su druida Panorámix e Ideáfix estaban allí, que necesitaban su ayuda. No podían fallarles._

_Obélix, tras lanzar los remos de la barca al agua y ver como se iban flotando a la deriva, se había lanzado al agua para nadar y empujar al mismo tiempo la barca y tratar de alcanzar esa galera. Astérix confiaba en su mejor amigo, pero las inclemencias del tiempo le hacían dudar que alcanzaran la galera romana. Además, uno de los cabos se había roto y él no tenía la fuerza suficiente fuerza para atarlos, y para colmo de males, Obélix se quejaba de estar tragando mucha agua de mar._

_Sabiendo que forzosamente debían renunciar a la persecución, Astérix le dijo al galo pelirrojo que subiera de nuevo a la barca. El gran galo no tardó en hacer lo que le había pedido el galo rubio, y enseguida, al ver que Astérix trataba de atar ese cabo roto, Obélix tomó ambos extremos de cuerda y los ató juntos mientras le preguntaba a su mejor amigo si la tormenta acabaría pronto, pero como si los dioses quisieran demostrar lo contrario, esa tormenta sólo pareció empeorar, empujando la barca lejos, cada vez más lejos de la galera romana, dejándola a merced del viento y del oleaje._

_Astérix trató en vano de dirigir el pequeño navío de nuevo en la dirección correcta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en balde. No había nada que ninguno de los dos galos pudiera hacer._

_En ese momento una ola gigantesca se elevó por encima de sus cabezas. Astérix no pudo evitar pensar que ese era su fin, que finalmente ambos se irían al gran poblado del cielo, sin poder hacer nada para evitar su fatal destino, el galo rubio se quedó mirando la gran ola que se abalanzó sobre ellos…_

* * *

 

Astérix se despertó con un grito ahogado, ¿qué había sido eso? Vaya sueño… no, no era un sueño, era un recuerdo, un recuerdo de Obélix y él mismo en el mar, tratando de rescatar a Panorámix que había sido… capturado por los romanos y se lo llevaban lejos, muy lejos.

Astérix estaba confundido, desde que se despertó por primera vez en la tienda de ese centurión romano, siempre que había soñado con recuerdos pasados, sólo habían sido imágenes al azar, lugares que no recordaba, caras de gente que supuestamente conocía, pero hasta ahora, ninguno de sus sueños había sido una secuencia, como una escena de una de las obras de teatro que solían representarse en las fiestas de la aldea. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Estaba acaso recuperando su memoria de galo adulto? ¿Por qué había tenido precisamente este sueño?

El chico galo se sentó en la cama en la que había estado durmiendo. Al principio se sorprendió al notar que la cama, y no solo la cama, sino toda la habitación se balanceaban sin cesar, esto fue hasta que recordó que se hallaban en un barco, y que era normal que el barco se balanceara de ese modo. La habitación… o camarote, como lo había llamado el romano con el que iba, no era muy grande, en realidad era bastante pequeño, con dos camas solamente, una que estaba ocupando él y otra supuestamente para el senador romano, aunque dicha cama estaba vacía. Eso trajo una pregunta al pequeño galo ¿Dónde estaba el romano?

Haciendo memoria, lo último que Astérix recordaba era que Lucius Flordelotus le había dado algo de comida para que cenara y que después de cenar le dio una horrible medicina, medicina que el druida Galénix le había dicho que debía tomar si quería recuperarse completamente. Después de eso, el romano había metido a Astérix en la cama en la que se hallaba, y el pequeño galo no había tardado en quedarse dormido con Ideáfix entre sus brazos. Hablando de Ideáfix, Astérix miró a su alrededor y encontró al pequeño perrito todavía durmiendo plácidamente. Al parecer, la mascota de Obélix parecía acostumbrado a viajar en barco, o al menos, no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Astérix por el contrario, no se sentía muy bien estando en una habitación que no paraba de moverse, necesitaba salir de allí, aunque solo fuera por un rato.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no despertar a Ideáfix, el pequeño galo se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla, vio en frente las escaleras que le conducirían hasta la cubierta del barco. Lentamente para no caerse, el chico rubio subió los peldaños hasta llegar arriba. Al salir se encontró con un cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas, muchas más estrellas de las que jamás había visto. Estaba tan fascinado contemplando el cielo nocturno que casi se murió del susto cuando sintió una mano posándose sobre su hombro.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí pequeño?” le preguntó Lucius Flordelotus con una voz que reflejaba sorpresa con un ligero toque de enfado.

Astérix reconoció la voz del romano, y no queriendo tener problemas con él, le explicó:

“Yo eh… solo quería tomar un poco el aire… es la primera vez que voy en barco y… no estoy acostumbrado” no quería admitir ante ese romano que acababa de sufrir una pesadilla, no quería darle motivos para que se burlara de él o para que le tomara por un loco, ya era bastante duro para él mismo tratar de entender qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Astérix por un momento temió que su explicación no fuera suficiente para el senador romano, pero para su sorpresa, el hombre retiró la mano de su hombro y con voz mucho más tranquila le dijo:

“Ah bueno, si nunca habías ido en barco antes, es normal que quieras que te dé el aire, pero cuando hayas terminado vuelve a la cama, necesitas descansar”

El galo rubio estaba sorprendido, ese hombre no parecía enfadado de haberle encontrado fuera de la cama, su rostro no reflejaba ni una pizca de furia. Esto era confuso, siempre que su madre le había atrapado fuera de la cama, le había enviado de inmediato de regreso a ella con el ceño fruncido. Pero… por otra parte, esta situación era distinta a la de su casa. En casa su cama no se movía por culpa de las olas del mar, además, no fue hasta estas últimas noches que el pequeño galo había comenzado a tener pesadillas, antes de eso, al menos no que él recordara, jamás se había despertado por culpa de una pesadilla. Sólo se había despertado por culpa de alguna tormenta… como la de su sueño.

Astérix se quedó un rato en silencio y entonces mirando nuevamente al senador romano le preguntó:

“¿Y tú no vienes a dormir?”

Lucius Flordelotus pareció sorprendido por un momento de que ese chico pareciera preocuparse por él, pero por otra parte no quería decirle al chaval que se había visto privado de sueño debido a las inquietudes generadas por la inocente declaración del niño galo en el puerto de Barcino.

“Yo… tengo… asuntos en los que pensar, bajaré en un rato” dijo finalmente no queriendo entrar en más detalles.

Astérix le miró durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo, casi como si sopesara si debía insistir en preguntar qué era lo que estaba perturbando al senador romano, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y simplemente anunció:

“Vale”

Dicho esto, el niño galo se acercó a la barandilla del barco y trató de mirar por encima de ella, pero dada su corta estatura, ni siquiera alcanzaba a agarrar el borde con las manos. Al ver esto, el senador romano exhaló un suspiro y acercándose al chico, le agarró por la cintura y lo elevó para que pudiera ver el mar.

Astérix estaba fascinado, a pesar de la negrura de la noche, las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban en el agua, que parecía ser casi como un espejo.

“Este es el Mare Internum, se le llama así porqué está prácticamente rodeado de tierra, es decir que queda en medio de la tierra. Mañana supongo que pasaremos entre Corsica et Sadinia y desde allí ya nos dirigiremos al puerto de Ostia, en Roma” explicó el senador romano, no sabía por qué lo explicaba, posiblemente para no permanecer todo el rato en silencio. Además, ya que había tenido que aprenderlo en la escuela de Roma, ¿por qué no demostrar que todavía lo recordaba?

Astérix por su parte había escuchado con atención, aunque fuera un romano quién le estuviera contando eso, al joven galo siempre le había fascinado aprender cosas nuevas, y en realidad, en casa deseaba el momento en el que empezaría a ir a la escuela y podría aprender lo que los niños mayores aprendían cuando iban allí, además por algún motivo, a pesar de que el senador había dicho que en poco tiempo estarían en Roma, Astérix no estaba asustado, ¿quizás era porqué a pesar de conocer cuál era su destino, tenía a Ideáfix a su lado? Y no solo eso, el niño galo seguía sin entender por qué, pero tenía la sensación, casi la firme convicción de que había en Roma alguien que le ayudaría a escapar y a regresar a su hogar.

Astérix formuló algunas preguntas al senador con respecto a las estrellas que podía ver, la luna que brillaba en el firmamento, acerca de los lugares en los que el senador había estado, todo cuanto pudiera aprender y ayudarle a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Para su sorpresa, Lucius Flordelotus se sintió muy a gusto contestando a las preguntas que le hacía el niño galo, jamás hubiera pensado el enviado del César que podría gozar tanto impartiendo conocimiento a una joven mente como la de ese niño, el cual siguió preguntando hasta que ya no se le ocurrieron más preguntas. Cuando eso sucedió, los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte.

Tras preguntar todo cuanto le había pasado por la cabeza, el galo rubio siguió mirando la inmensa negrura que se extendía ante él, estaba fascinado al ver el mar de noche, cuando estaba en casa, su madre siempre le había obligado a ir a la cama muy temprano, y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verlo antes, pero ahora que lo veía, no podía dejar de sentir admiración. El chico se quedó mirando cuanto había frente él durante un rato hasta que lentamente, el cansancio comenzó a ser más fuerte que su voluntad de permanecer despierto.

El senador romano sostuvo al chico hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido. Acomodándole entonces entre sus brazos, Lucius Flordelotus lo llevó de nuevo a su cama. Después de acomodar al chico y de cubrirlo con su manta, el enviado del César se quedó mirando al galo rubio durante un buen rato. El muchacho no lo sabía, pero había logrado, con su comportamiento y sus palabras, poner patas arriba todo el mundo del senador romano.

Por primera vez desde que tomó la decisión de llevarse al chico como rehén, el senador se estaba cuestionando seriamente si era una buena idea. Él seguía siendo fiel a Roma, eso era indiscutible, y estaba de acuerdo con César en que la aldea de Armórica debía desaparecer, pero… utilizar a un niño como medio para conseguir ese fin… quizá era excesivo… a pesar de que ese niño no era en realidad un niño… uf era complicado. Para el senador romano ahora le era muy difícil ver a Astérix como algo más que un niño indefenso ¿y si César al saber quién era el muchacho decidía encerrarlo en una mazmorra? O peor… ¿Lanzarle a los leones? Para ser honesto consigo mismo, Lucius Flordelotus no podría presenciar ese acto, no, aunque intentó evitarlo, le había tomado cariño al chico, y no podía permitir que nada malo le sucediera.

Toda esta situación era desconcertante para el senador romano ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Seguir adelante con su plan? ¿Esconder al chico como si nada hubiera pasado y criarlo él mismo? ¿O tal vez ayudarle a volver a su pueblo? ¿Qué debía hacer? El senador de repente bostezó, eso le hizo darse cuenta de cuan cansado estaba en realidad, así que tomó la decisión de echarse en su propia cama y consultar todos estos pensamientos con la almohada, tal vez a la mañana siguiente lo vería todo de un modo distinto y eso le ayudaría a tomar la mejor decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento profundamente no haber actualizado antes, ayer tuve varios problemas y me fue imposible actualizar. Pero aquí está, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	24. Por fin en Roma

La primera noche que Obélix, Gudúrix y Aba pasaron en la capital del imperio, lo hicieron en una posada a las afueras de la ciudad, pero con la salida del sol a primera hora, los tres se despidieron del posadero y se encaminaron a la gran ciudad, al entrar allí y recorrer sus calles, los ojos de Gudúrix y Aba se abrieron como platos.

"Vaya, Por Thor, y yo que me quejaba de la gente que había en Lutetia y Avaricum… esas ciudades no son nada comparadas con esta" dijo Aba con voz asombrada mientras miraba al gentío que se extendía ante ella.

Gúdurix miró a su mujer con una sonrisa antes de responder:

"Tienes razón, y no solo por la gente, fíjate en los edificios, son tan altos… y están hechos completamente de piedra, ¡hasta el techo! Por Tutatis, ¿cómo lo han hecho para que no se les caigan encima?"

Aba soltó una leve carcajada antes de volver a hablar:

"Tienes razón Gudúrix, pero me sigue impresionando más que aquí haya tanta gente junta, en mi pueblo natal no somos ni de lejos tantos como aquí, ni siquiera alcanzo a ver el otro extremo de la ciudad"

Obélix sonrió mientras miraba a la joven pareja, la verdad, no le sorprendían las reacciones de sus amigos, eran de lo más naturales, pues él también, la primera vez que estuvo en Roma, se sintió del mismo modo.

Roma era en verdad una ciudad bulliciosa, pero Obélix jamás se acostumbraría a ese tipo de vida, no, demasiado ruido, demasiada gente, la vida en la aldea era cien veces mejor para él. Mirando a su alrededor, el galo pelirrojo vio a las gentes andar de un lado a otro, sin saludarse, como si no se conocieran, y era lo más probable, que ni siquiera se conocieran, una situación totalmente opuesta a la de la aldea. Allí todos se conocía, todos se saludaban, todos eran amigos, otro motivo por el que prefería la vida en el pueblo. Andar sin saludar a nadie era cuanto menos, triste.

Tras su llegada a la capital del imperio, el trío de viajeros, guiados por Obélix, habían decidido, en primer lugar, buscar alojamiento por si pasaban más de una noche en la ciudad, lo cual era lo más probable. Naturalmente Obélix les encaminó al restaurante galo de Jabálix, en el que Astérix y él habían ido una vez cuando los romanos se llevaron a Asurancetúrix para ofrecerlo como presente al César. Obélix no podía dejar de sentir que había cierta similitud entre lo que sucedió esa vez y lo que estaba pasando ahora. Pero al mismo tiempo esta vez era distinto. El César sabía quién era Astérix y conocía muy bien todas las veces que su amigo había desmoronado los planes de Julio para acabar con su hogar, así que ¿qué sería capaz de hacer el emperador de Roma cuando supiera que ese niño que le llevaban era en realidad el guerrero que tantas veces le había derrotado? A Obélix le asustaba la sola idea de ver a su mejor amigo, especialmente en su actual estado, siendo arrojado a una celda oscura o peor, siendo lanzado como alimento a los leones del circo. Eso sería devastador para el gran galo…

No. No podía pensar de ese modo, tenía que creer que iban a encontrar a Astérix, tenía que creer que podrían rescatarle, llevarle nuevamente a casa donde estaría a salvo, que Panorámix encontraría un modo de traerle de vuelta, todavía tenían tiempo, pues según Gudúrix, era muy poco probable que ese romano hubiera llegado a Roma, lo cual les daba un margen de actuación que no podían desaprovechar. El joven galo fue el que sugirió buscar alojamiento, y naturalmente siendo Obélix el que había estado antes en Roma, le preguntó si sabía de algún lugar en el que pudieran estar. En la mente de Obélix enseguida vino el restaurante galo mencionado anteriormente, un lugar en el que sabía también que podrían obtener información fiable en caso de que la necesitaran.

Del mismo modo, Obélix pensó en hablar con Petriminus, su mujer y su hijo Zumodemanzanus, pues cuando la familia romana abandonó la aldea tras todo el evento de la Residencia de los Dioses, les dieron su dirección en Roma por si alguna vez querían ir a visitarles. Otra posibilidad que también había pasado por la cabeza de Obélix, era la de hablar con esa actriz, Latraviata, la que se disfrazó de Falbalá y vino al pueblo para recuperar un casco y una espada que sus padres les habían regalado a él y a Astérix por su cumpleaños.

Pero Obélix, a pesar de saber que esa mujer era actriz, no sabía mucho más de ella. Sabía que en realidad era una buena mujer, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, en realidad, lo que Latraviata había hecho en la aldea, no lo había hecho por maldad, sino por cumplir órdenes que se le habían dado, además, Astérix le dio el YODEORO del César, que según ella iba a abrirle las puertas de todos los teatros de Roma. En ese momento, la mujer parecía plenamente feliz y les dio las gracias sinceramente, hablando de ese modo, no podía ser una mala persona, por lo que tal vez ella también podría ayudarles…

"¿Obélix? ¿Obélix?"

La voz de Aba sacó al galo pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, con voz ligeramente sorprendida preguntó:

"Em ¿qué?"

La joven vikinga señalo al establecimiento que había frente a ellos y preguntó

"Obélix, ¿es este el restaurante que decías?"

El olor a Jabalíes asados impregnaba el aire, y el nombre del restaurante ya aparecía a la vista, pero Obélix ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. Tan preocupado como estaba por Astérix, el gran galo no se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo se había movido automáticamente, dirigiéndole al lugar al que querían ir sin que él se diera cuenta. Como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, Obélix parpadeó varias veces, tratando de centrar su mente, entonces se volvió a sus acompañantes y les respondió:

"Sí este es el restaurante, lo dirige un galo llamado Jabálix"

"Oh, ¿un paisano? ¡Qué bien!" dijo Gudúrix entusiasmado, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco le sorprendía demasiado, pues en Lutetia y también en Avaricum había visto restaurantes abiertos por gente de otras partes del mundo, exhibiendo los manjares típicos de sus tierras, por lo que encontrar eso en Roma también no debía ser del todo raro.

Obélix miró a Gudúrix y contestó:

"Sí… estoy seguro de que él nos podrá ayudar. Además, sus jabalíes asados están exquisitos"

Los tres extranjeros entraron en el restaurante y casi al instante fueron recibidos por el rostro de Jabálix, quien al ver al repartidor de menhires le reconoció al instante.

"Caramba pero si eres… Obélix ¿verdad? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y dónde está tu amigo Astérix? caramba pero que descortés por mi parte, por favor tumbaos allí, pronto estaré con vosotros"

Los dos galos y la mujer vikinga hicieron lo que les dijo el dueño del local, y cuando éste pudo atenderles, ellos le contaron toda la historia de lo sucedido con el guerrero rubio. Jabálix parecía afligido por las noticias, y desgraciadamente no podía aportarles información, aunque los tres viajeros ya se esperaban eso.

Lo que sí les ofreció el dueño del lugar fue su propio hogar para que pudieran pasar allí cuantas noches necesitaran, y también se comprometió a proporcionarles cualquier información que obtuviera. Los tres viajeros, Obélix en especial, se mostraron muy agradecidos ante ese enorme acto de bondad.

Los tres recién llegados comieron lo que les trajo Jabálix y posteriormente se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad antes de ir al apartamento de Jabálix. Puesto que Obélix no recordaba la dirección, el propietario del restaurante se la proporcionó nuevamente y también les dio indicaciones de cómo llegar.

Como todavía era temprano, y Jabálix tardaría en cerrar el restaurante, Obélix de repente se giró al joven matrimonio y les propuso:

"Escuchad, ya que no tenemos nada que hacer… ¿os gustaría conocer a una familia romana amiga mía?"

Gudúrix y Aba se miraron entre ellos y encogiéndose de hombros, los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a ver a los amigos de Obélix. Naturalmente, Petriminus, su mujer y Zumodemanzanus estuvieron la mar de encantados de recibir la visita del gran galo, y los tres de inmediato notaron la ausencia de Astérix y en el caso del niño romano también notó la ausencia del perrito blanco.

Obélix narró por lo que parecía la enésima vez en los últimos tres días todo lo que había sucedido. Naturalmente, la familia romana se conmovió al escucharlo y se comprometieron a ayudar en todo lo que necesitaran, gesto que Obélix agradeció profundamente.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, y pronto se hizo la hora de ir a casa de Jabálix. Los tres viajeros se despidieron con la promesa de volver al día siguiente. Se fueron a casa del cocinero del restaurante y tras agradecerle su generosidad y de acomodarse, el trío se durmió esperando la llegada del día siguiente y con suerte noticias de Astérix.

* * *

 El sol brillaba de un modo cegador, pero a pesar de su poderosa luz, la temperatura era agradable, muy agradable en realidad, claro que tales condiciones de bienestar eran posibles también gracias a la suave brisa marina que acariciaba los rostros de cuantos iban a bordo del navío.

Apoyado contra la barandilla del barco Lucius Flordelotus estaba aparentemente tranquilo mientras contemplaba a Astérix jugando alegremente con Ideáfix. A decir verdad, no le molestaba ver al niño jugando inocentemente, y si el chico estaba jugando era únicamente porqué antes se lo había preguntado al senador romano. Ni que decir tiene que esto sorprendió al enviado del César, le sorprendía la naturalidad del chico cuando hablaba con él, su pronta obediencia en hacer cuanto se le había ordenado desde esa noche en la posada cercana a Leonum y por último, lo que más le sorprendía era cómo parecía querer evitar ofender a su captor, casi como si sintiera respeto por él. Y sí, Lucius Flordelotus creía que lo que Astérix le mostraba era respeto y no miedo, pues nada en la mirada o en la actitud del galo rubio reflejaba que estuviera asustado, como lo había estado en el pasado. No, ahora el niño parecía estar a gusto y tranquilo en la presencia del romano. ¿Tal vez se había acostumbrado a su presencia? ¿O le había perdido el miedo? ¿Era quizás que de algún modo el chico confiaba en él? ¿O tal vez la presencia del perrito blanco había calmado al muchacho? Todas estas preguntas referentes al cambio de estado de ánimo de Astérix rondaban la mente de Lucius Flordelotus. Pero no eran las únicas preguntas que se hacía. Desde la tarde del día anterior, el senador se cuestionaba seriamente qué debía hacer en cuando llegaran a Roma.

Si quería ser honesto consigo mismo, el senador romano apenas había podido conciliar el sueño con respecto al modo de proceder. Como romano era su deber entregar al prisionero al César, a su emperador, pero su corazón le decía que no era justo, que un niño tan pequeño, tan inocente, no merecía sufrir un destino como el que seguramente le esperaba en el momento en el que el emperador descubriera quién era en realidad el muchacho. Había contradicciones entre su mente y su corazón, dos caminos que en algún momento se habían separada y ahora se alejaban el uno del otro de un modo increíblemente rápido.

El senador romano no lograba entender qué era lo que había operado un cambio tan drástico en su voluntad, lo que sí sabía era que esto había sucedido al ver la mirada del niño cuando le habló de la amistad, de la felicidad… ¡Por Mercurio! Esa mirada despertó en él un sentimiento, un sentimiento que no había experimentado en años y que sinceramente creyó que jamás volvería a sentir. Un sentimiento que creyó que había muerto el día… el día en el que murió su madre.

Sí, era cierto, no lo había recordado hasta esta noche pasada, tras largo rato de reflexión en las palabras que le había dicho el joven galo, Lucius Flordelotus había hecho un repaso general de su vida entera, y logró recordar una época en la que verdaderamente había sido feliz, el tiempo en el que su madre vivió, pero por desgracia para el senador, su madre había muerto cuando él tenía alrededor de siete años. Este fue el fin de su vida como la había conocido. El padre de Lucius Flordelotus fue cónsul en el tiempo de Sila, y tras morir su esposa, el hombre comenzó a tratar a su hijo con dureza, asegurándole que la vida no le regalaría nada, le hizo creer que era superior a los demás, que tenía que despreciar a los que no fueran como él, que él había nacido para la grandeza, le enseño que debía procurar labrarse un nombre y una buena posición para ser feliz.

Para el pequeño Lucius, esto transformó completamente su vida, pues hasta ese momento, de su educación se había encargado su madre, y ella siempre le había enseñado que debía ser bueno con los demás, y respetar a las personas, pues todos son seres vivos, Lucius Flordelotus recordó un día en particular, pocos días antes de que su madre se fuera para siempre en la que la buena mujer le dijo:

_"Todos merecemos ser tratados con dignidad, mi pequeño"_

_"¿Incluso los esclavos?" preguntó una vez el joven Lucius._

_"Sí, incluso los esclavos" respondió la buena mujer._

_"Pero si sólo son esclavos, Madre" respondió el niño._

_La mujer miró amorosamente al niño sentado en su regazo y le explicó:_

_"Cierto, pero también han sido creados por los dioses, al igual que tú y yo, ¿no merecen por eso ser tratados al menos como lo que son? Respóndeme a esto, ¿crees que sería justo que te trataran como a un callejero?"_

_El joven Lucius no lo pensó durante mucho tiempo, es más casi instantáneamente negó con la cabeza mientras respondía:_

_"No"_

_La sonrisa afectuosa de su madre se hizo más amplia antes de proseguir:_

_"Entonces lo mismo sucede con los esclavos, sí son esclavos, pero hay quien les trata como perros, o peor, y eso no está bien, no es justo, recuérdalo siempre mi pequeño"_

Los sentidos de bien y de justicia, su madre siempre se había esforzado para que el senador lo aprendiera bien, pero tras morir, y siendo su padre el que lo educó a partir de entonces, todas las enseñanzas de su madre comenzaron a quedar enterradas en el fondo de su mente.

Este cambio de educación fue duro al principio, y al joven Lucius le costaba aceptar todo lo que le enseñaba su padre, pero con el tiempo llegó a aceptar este proceder como algo que realmente era por y para su propio bien y que esto le traería la felicidad.

Pero… tras lo sucedido el día anterior, los recuerdos y las emociones de cuando su madre todavía vivía habían vuelto a él de golpe, desestabilizando todo su ser, haciendo zarandear todas las enseñanzas de su padre como un barco a punto de naufragar. ¿Y todo esto debido a qué? A un simple niño de pueblo que no sabe nada de la vida.

Lucius Flordelotus no quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero… pero ¿y si esto era obra de los dioses? ¿Y si su madre de algún modo había intercedido a los dioses para hacerle recordar a su hijo lo que era la felicidad verdadera, la satisfacción de ayudar a los demás en lugar de aplastarlos? No, eso era absurdo, los dioses eran poderosos, sí, pero no utilizarían a un enemigo de Roma para tal fin ¿verdad?

"Oye romano… ¿te encuentras bien?"

Lucius Flordelotus bajó la mirada hasta ver al pequeño galo con el perro entre sus brazos mirándole con… ¿preocupación? ¿Ese niño se estaba preocupando por su secuestrador? ¿Pero qué mosca le había picado a ese chico? Quizás la fiebre que sufrió el día que estuvieron en Leonum había afectado a su cerebro, porqué si no, no lograba entender su comportamiento.

"¿Romano?"

Lucius Flordelotus estaba tan absorto pensando en las posibles causas de la actitud Astérix que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, reaccionando rápidamente, se apresuró a decir:

"¿Qué? Esto sí, estoy bien, muy bien en realidad ¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?"

La preocupación del chico por él, despertó el interés del senador, quería por qué un prisionero actuaba de ese modo, se preocupaba por alguien que en realidad no había hecho nada más que causarle problemas.

Astérix sólo miró a Lucius Flordelotus con lo que parecía ser ternura antes de responder:

"Es que has puesto la misma cara que pone mi padre cuando algo le preocupa"

Los ojos del senador se abrieron como platos, ¿ese niño le estaba comparando con su padre? Genial, simplemente genial, ¿es que acaso el chico estaba tratando de ganarse su corazón? ¿Era todo quizás una treta elaborada por el muchacho para poder escapar cuando tuviese la oportunidad? La sola idea de que eso pudiera ser posible hizo que el rencor renaciera en su interior con mucha más viveza. El senador sentía rencor contra los galos, rencor contra la aldea de los irreductibles, rencor contra ese galo, no el niño, sino el adulto, el guerrero que era en realidad ese niño. Había sido seducido por la actitud inocente del muchacho, hasta el punto de olvidar quién era él en realidad, por Júpiter, había sido un estúpido.

Frunciendo el ceño, el enviado del César cruzó los brazos y sus ojos se desviaron a otro lado y respondió con voz dura:

"Pues estás equivocado, no me pasa nada"

Astérix se sorprendió ante el cambio repentino de tono del senador, la noche anterior el hombre había sido amable, casi incluso cariñoso y tierno con él, hasta ahora actuaba como si realmente le interesara su bienestar, y eso le dio al pequeño galo motivos para confiar en el senador, pero su tono actual casi significaba un retroceso en "relación", si es que podía llamarse así.

Aun así, Astérix todavía estaba dispuesto a mostrarse amable con ese hombre, al fin y al cabo, él le había ayudado cuando enfermó, así que, tan malo no podía ser ¿verdad? Arriesgándose, se aventuró a preguntar:

"¿Seguro?"

El senador miró nuevamente al niño galo todavía con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo podía ser este joven tan hipócrita? Ahora se daba cuenta de que el muchacho no se preocupaba por él simplemente quería ganarse la confianza del senador para traicionarle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pues bien, no iba a darle tal oportunidad. Con esto en mente y con el mismo tono duro le contestó:

"Sí, seguro, ahora vete a jugar"

La amargura en la voz del senador hicieron que los ojos de Astérix se abrieran con temor, por lo que lentamente se alejó del senador, temía que si seguía preguntando el hombre le haría daño, pues cuando su madre usaba ese tono, solía ir seguido de un castigo, un castigo como azotes en el trasero o no permitirle ir a jugar con sus amigos.

Sinceramente, había aprendido por las malas a no hacer enfadar a su madre, por lo que si ella que le quería le castigaba de ese modo, el joven galo no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría el enviado del César si le castigaba.

Alejándose cuanto pudo, el chico rubio se puso a jugar con Ideáfix tal y como le había dicho el senador que hiciera. Tal vez cuando se calmara un poco, podría preguntarle de nuevo.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin incidencias, el senador romano actuó de un modo más frío y distante con el joven galo, apenas habló con él y cuando le miraba lo hacía con recelo, como si no supiera cómo debía actuar con él.

Esta actitud no pasó desapercibida por Astérix, y temía que hubiera hecho algo que hubiese hecho enfadar a su captor, aunque si ese era el caso, no sabía qué había hecho, Astérix no era consciente de haber actuado mal, es más, se había mostrado todo lo amable que había podido con el senador, para devolverle el favor que le había hecho el hombre de cuidar de él.

La segunda noche que pasaron en el navío, Astérix tuvo el mismo sueño que la noche anterior, y del mismo modo que la vez anterior, el niño se despertó de un sobresalto, solo que esta vez, su compañero de habitación estaba dormido en su propia cama. Temiendo que el hombre podría enfadarse si el joven galo no estaba en su propia cama cuando él se despertara, Astérix optó por permanecer en su propio lecho y tratar de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, el galo rubio abrazó al pequeño perrito blanco que dormía a su lado y aunque le costó un poco, finalmente logró conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente el senador romano siguió actuando fríamente con Astérix, a decir verdad, la idea de que todo fuese una farsa del chico había cuajado en la mente del senador, esto sumado al hecho de que su padre solía recalcarle que la gente es traicionera y que uno no podía fiarse de los demás. Si ese era el caso, entonces Lucius Flordelotus no podía fiarse de Astérix, a pesar de su actuación inocente y preocupada. No, no se dejaría engañar por la falsa apariencia que mostraba el chico, por todos los dioses, como si no hubiera visto actuaciones similares en el senado. Muchos hombres fingen ser tus amigos y después te clavan un puñal por la espalda. Pero Lucius había sido más inteligente que esos hombres, él no se había dejado engañar en el pasado y no lo iba a hacer ahora, por fin se había decidido, entregaría al chico al César, no caería en la trampa del muchacho, por Juno, él era mucho más listo que esto.

Su actitud para con Astérix se había vuelto más fría y distante, haciéndole recordar que él era un senador uno de los hombres más poderosos de Roma y que el muchacho era un enemigo, un esclavo del imperio, y la clave para derrotar a los bárbaros que osaban plantarle cara al mismísimo emperador. Se había acabado el ser un ingenuo ignorante. La absurda idea de que los dioses habían enviado al chico para que Lucius recordara lo que su madre le había enseñado quedó desterrada para siempre. Su padre tenía razón, siempre la había tenido.

Al llegar el mediodía, el barco atracó en el puerto de Roma. El senador romano de inmediato bajó del navío seguido de Astérix e Ideáfix, los tres se encaminaron a un puesto de alquiler de carros, y tras alquilar uno, Lucius Flordelotus, subió a Astérix y tras subir él, dio un golpe de látigo a los caballos y los encaminó a la capital. El senador dirigió una mirada al niño galo, ya se había percatado antes, pero ahora lo confirmó, el miedo había vuelto a sus ojos. Sonriendo maliciosamente, el senador dijo:

"Muy bien galo, es hora de terminar con esto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento ayer debido a ciertos problemas no pude actualizar, por eso lo hago hoy ;)
> 
> Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, si es así no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión, siempre son muy apreciadas.
> 
> AVISO IMPORTANTE: A partir del dia 1 hasta el 17 de agosto, estaré de campamentos, así que no podré actualizar hasta que regrese :(


	25. Ave César

El traqueteo del carro se prolongó por lo que pareció un periodo de tiempo infinito, pero a Astérix eso no le importaba, no quería llegar a Roma, no quería ir a ese lugar. El pequeño galo se había dado cuenta que algo le había sucedido nuevamente a su secuestrador. Volvía a actuar de ese modo frío y altivo que había utilizado mientras todavía estaban en la Galia, y Astérix no lo entendía, había creído que el romano realmente se preocupaba por él, que le cuidaba y se comportaba como… como un amigo, pero nuevamente algo había cambiado, y el temible romano había regresado, más duro y cruel que antes.

¿Quizás había hecho él algo para enfurecer al romano? Pero Astérix no era consciente de haber hecho nada malo, solo se había preocupado por ese hombre cuando le vio abatido mirando a ningún sitio en particular. Su única intención había sido la de ayudar, nada más.

Pero ahora Astérix no sabía qué pensar de ese hombre, no sabía qué decirle, por Tutatis, ni siquiera sabía si debía hablarle. La última vez que le había mirado, el senador le había devuelto la mirada con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si se alegrara de verle asustado de nuevo. Afortunadamente para el chico, su miedo no era tan fuerte como cuando el senador le cogió la primera vez, y eso era gracias a Ideáfix.

Sí, la mascota de su mejor amigo le había hecho ver que había quien se preocupaba por él, y le dio esperanzas de que Obélix vendría a por él, le hizo comprender que su mejor amigo no le abandonaría, que no le dejaría en manos de ese hombre malo, que le quería. Eso era todo lo que Astérix necesitaba saber.

“Oh, por fin ya estamos entrando en Roma”

Esas palabras sacudieron el corazón de Astérix y un nuevo nivel de temor le invadió por completo, si no hacía algo pronto, sería un rehén del mismísimo César y entonces la aldea, su hogar, estaría condenado. Afortunadamente, al llegar a Roma, la promesa que le había hecho a ese romano ya no era válida, pues el chico había prometido comportarse y que no intentaría escapar hasta que llegaran a Roma, y como ya habían llegado a Roma, ahora podía intentar escapar.

El niño galo estaba tan absorto pensando en que por fin podría escapar de las garras de ese romano que se sorprendió cuando el hombre habló de nuevo:

“Bien chico, ahora nos dirigiremos al palacio del César”

La respiración de Astérix se aceleró un poco ante esas palabras, no quería ver a Julio César, no quería estar aquí, necesitaba escapar cuanto antes si quería proteger la aldea. Por primera vez, el galo rubio estaba aterrado, pero no por él, sino por toda la gente del pueblo, todo esto era culpa suya, culpa de su inutilidad, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a su gente, ya que era él quien les había puesto en peligro.

Sin desearlo el galo rubio, las palabras de Esautomátix resonaron una vez más en su cabeza “ _Astérix es demasiado bajito para hacer algo bien, es un inútil_ ” esas palabras le habían herido mucho cuando el hijo del herrero las pronunció, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que eran ciertas, todas y cada una de ellas. Su inutilidad, su baja estatura todo él no era nada más que un pequeño e inservible ser humano, alguien que si no existiera, probablemente nadie le echaría de menos, todo el mundo estaría mejor sin él.

Aun sin saber cómo lo hizo, el niño galo logró calmar lo suficiente su respiración para preguntar:

“¿Y qué pasará entonces?”

A pesar de no gustarle la idea de ser un prisionero de Roma, Astérix quería saber todo lo que le esperaba cuando finalmente fuera presentado al César. No le conocía o, mejor dicho, no le recordaba, pero cada vez que ese romano había mencionado al emperador del imperio, Astérix había sentido una sensación extraña, como si supiera inconscientemente que César era un oponente a tener en cuenta, que no podía menospreciarle ni subestimarle.

El senador romano por su parte se rio antes de contestar:

“¿Que qué pasará entonces? Lo que pasará es que te entregaré a él, te convertirás en su prisionero y estarás completamente a su merced, puede que con suerte te deje vivir, aunque dudo que eso pase en cuando descubra quién eres”

A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Astérix no sentía miedo, bueno en realidad sí, por lo que pudiera sucederle a él, pero se preocupaba mucho más por la aldea, por su gente por todos a los que había puesto en peligro por sus acciones temerarias e imprudentes.

“¿Y qué será de mi pueblo?” preguntó con toda la valentía que pudo reunir.

El senador le miró nuevamente, a pesar de saber que el chico estaba aterrorizado, era admirable ver que anteponía a los otros salvajes por encima de él, ni siquiera entre sus compatriotas, a excepción de su madre, había visto semejante modo de proceder. Pero por muy noble que fuera el chico, no tenía porqué mentirle, a fin de cuentas, era gracias a él que por fin la victoria del César sobre la Galia sería total. Así con tono jovial el senador anunció:

“No creo que tengas que preocuparte por ellos durante mucho más tiempo”

La última sentencia del senador trajo dolor y tristeza a Astérix, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, amenazando convertirse en fuentes incontrolables de lágrimas. Por suerte, Astérix logró evitar llorar frente a ese romano. Iba a demostrarle que todavía le quedaba dignidad.

El muchacho se puso entonces erguido, intentando aparentar valentía, si iba a ser presentado como obsequio, al menos le demostraría a Julio César que los galos eran un pueblo orgulloso, fueran niños o adultos. Sí, no haría quedar mal a sus compatriotas.

Lucius Flordelotus vio la nueva postura de Astérix, y aunque estaba claro que trataba de mostrar valentía, sus ojos le traicionaron, pues en ellos se reflejaba claramente el miedo. Viendo esto, el senador resopló divertido, no podía esperar por entregar el muchacho al César.

Por desgracia, los dioses parecían haberse puesto nuevamente en su contra, pues además del bullicio que había en las calles, el senador se encontró que en el cruce frente a ellos un carro se había saltado las indicaciones que le daba el soldado de control de tráfico y había embestido de lleno a otro carro. Afortunadamente nadie había resultado herido, pero ahora los propietarios de ambos vehículos estaban discutiendo a pleno pulmón, y no solo eso, sino que además habían generado un atasco considerable y muchos otros conductores estaban comenzando a perder la paciencia al ver que la situación no se resolvía.

El senador romano maldijo en silencio al ver que él también se había visto obligado a parar y que en perspectiva no parecía que fueran a moverse hasta dentro de un buen rato. El senador cerró los ojos y exhaló un profundo respiro tratando de calmar sus nervios. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué retorcido juego estaban jugando los dioses? Primero le daban la oportunidad de acabar con el pueblo de bárbaros, a continuación se la arrebataban para volvérsela a dar al poco tiempo, y así había ido siendo, un baile entre darle algo y luego quitárselo. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Algún tipo de prueba? ¿Estaban poniendo en duda su confianza hacia ellos? Lucius agarró los bordes del carro con fuerza mientras que con respiraciones cortas trataba de controlar su ira creciente.

Cuanto más tiempo pasara, más probabilidades existían que ese galo gordinflón intentara algún tipo de rescate. De hecho el senador no dudaba que ese galo pelirrojo probablemente se estuviera encaminando en estos momentos a la capital, pero con suerte, todavía tenía al menos un par de días antes de que él llegara, pues a diferencia del senador, ese galo iba a pie, y por muy rápido que pudiera correr, seguro que en algún momento necesitaría descanso, abastecerse, reponer fuerzas… comer, pues por lo que le habían dicho los soldados de Babaorum, ese galo adoraba comer, parecía, además de luchar contra los romanos, una de sus mayores aficiones. Así que no, no podía permitir que ese galo llegara a la ciudad y le arrebatara a su rehén. Por Juno, eso no iba a suceder.

Astérix también se había dado cuenta de que se habían detenido. Dejando a Ideáfix en el suelo a su lado, el chico galo se levantó del lugar en el que se había sentado y miró a su secuestrador, el cual tenía toda su atención en lo que fuera que había sucedido frente a él.

Una idea vino entonces en la mente de Astérix. Si quería escapar del romano, este era su mejor momento. Así pues, haciendo señas al perrito blanco, ambos se movieron lentamente hasta el borde del carro, actuando tan sigilosamente como les fuera posible. Al llegar allí, el chico rubio miró nuevamente al senador, y al ver que seguía completamente absorto en sus propios asuntos, sonrió y saltó del carro, dispuesto a correr tan lejos como le fuera posible, Ideáfix siguió los pasos del niño y él también saltó. Estaba dispuesto a proteger a Astérix hasta el final.

Por desgracia para ambos, no todo el mundo estaba tan pendiente del accidente como el senador, por lo que Astérix se asustó cuando una voz gritó:

“¡Eh chico! ¿Adónde vas?”

La persona que había hecho ese grito estaba muy cerca, pues un buen número de personas nada más escuchar eso, miraron a su alrededor tratando de identificar a la persona a quien aludía ese comentario. Lucius Flordelotus fue una de esas personas, nada más escuchar el grito, miró hacia abajo y al ver que su prisionero no estaba allí, de inmediato lo buscó con la mirada hasta localizarle, corriendo para alejarse del carro. Rápidamente procesó lo que había sucedido y gritó tan fuerte como pudo:

“¡Qué alguien detenga a ese chico!”

Esas palabras llenaron de miedo el corazón de Astérix, quién se apresuró para acelerar el ritmo, no podía permitir que volvieran a cogerle, no esta vez, no cuando su aldea estaba tan cerca de ser destruida.

Sin atreverse a mirar atrás, el niño corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, oía ruidos detrás de él, muchedumbre hablando, tratando de entender lo que sucedía, gente que al parecer habían por fin reaccionado a la petición del senador y parecían haber iniciado una carrera  para cogerle.

Astérix siguió por la calle sin detenerse, tenía que alejarse de allí, tenía que hacerlo, pero de repente algo le agarró por detrás, por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo. El pequeño galo dejó escapar un grito ahogado por la sorpresa de la acción, estaba a punto de comenzar a patear y gritar cuando de repente el hombre que le había agarrado gritó de dolor y lo dejó caer al suelo. Astérix miró sorprendido y descubrió que Ideáfix estaba mordiendo el antebrazo del romano que le había cogido hacía unos segundos.

Aunque sintiéndose mal por el hombre herido, Astérix sonrió al ver que era libre de nuevo. El chico se levantó a toda prisa y tras felicitar al perrito blanco por su trabajo comenzó a correr de nuevo. Sin embargo, los dioses no parecían estar de su lado, pues al doblar una esquina una patrulla de soldados apareció ante él bloqueándole el paso. El chico gimió con frustración al tiempo que los soldados miraban sorprendidos al niño que acababa de aparecer ante ellos, pues esos soldados estaban llegando allí atraídos por el griterío y no sabían qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Uno de los soldados vio que el niño que casi había chocado contra ellos estaba a punto de echar a correr de nuevo, por lo que alargando su brazo, le detuvo agarrándole suavemente por el hombro mientras decía:

“¡Eh, tranquilo chico! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan deprisa?”

Astérix no respondió, simplemente comenzó a forcejear, tratando de liberarse del control de ese romano, pero el soldado no parecía dispuesto a soltarle, sino más bien lo contrario, incrementando un poco la fuerza, pero sin hacer daño al chico volvió a hablar:

“Tranquilízate pequeño, por Júpiter, no vamos a hacerte nada, solo queremos saber qué te pasa ¿por qué corres de ese modo?”

Astérix podía escuchar los pasos de sus perseguidores acercarse, tenía que salir de allí tan rápido como le fuera posible, así que redoblando sus esfuerzos por escapar dijo:

“Unos hombres me persiguen”

Al oir esto, uno de los soldados gritó sorprendido:

“¿Qué?”

Los demás miembros de la patrulla se miraron entre ellos y el que estaba sosteniendo a Astérix dijo:

“Tranquilo chico, quédate detrás de mí, nosotros nos encargaremos”

Astérix se sorprendió al escuchar eso, no sabía si fiarse de esos soldados, al fin y al cabo iban vestidos como los soldados que rodeaban su aldea, los soldados que en última instancia le habían cogido y le habían llevado lejos de su hogar. Aun un poco indeciso, el niño galo asintió con la cabeza y tras ser liberado, se situó detrás de la patrulla justo en el mismo instante en el que un grupo de cinco hombres apareció. El senador romano estaba en medio de ellos, y los cinco se vieron obligados a detenerse cuando los pilums de los integrantes de la patrulla apuntaron directamente hacia ellos.

El senador se adelantó un poco a los demás y con voz enojada preguntó:

“¿Qué significa todo esto soldados? ¿Por qué estáis defendiendo a mi prisionero?”

Al escuchar la palabra prisionero y de los labios de un senador, los miembros de la patrulla palidecieron, no dando crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, tan desconcertados estaban que las preguntas no tardaron en aparecer.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó uno de ellos. Además otro añadió:

“¿Prisionero?”

Los soldados estaban desconcertados, ¿ese chico era un prisionero? ¿Un prisionero de un senador? ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

Uno de los integrantes de la patrulla después de mirar de reojo al chico rubio el cual no apartaba sus ojos asustados del senador se aventuró a preguntar:

“Pero este niño nos ha dicho que le estaban persiguiendo”

Lucius Flordelotus miró indignado al soldado que acababa de hablar y prácticamente gritando de furia exclamó:

“Sí, claro que le perseguíamos, porqué se me ha escapado”

Astérix se dio cuenta de que si no se daba prisa sería apresado de nuevo, así que lentamente junto con Ideáfix comenzó a alejarse de todos los presentes, pero por desgracia para él, uno de los soldados se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y se apresuró a cogerle y levantarlo del suelo para evitar que escapara. El niño de inmediato comenzó a agitarse tratando de escapar de los brazos que le mantenían cautivo. Ideáfix se puso a ladrar desde el mismo instante que el chico fue levantado del suelo. Se preparó para lanzarse hacia el soldado que mantenía cautivo al pequeño Astérix, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro soldado le agarró ambas orejas y le levantó también, incapacitando cualquier ataque que el perrito pretendiera realizar.

El soldado que sostenía al niño se acercó entonces al senador y le entregó al muchacho mientras decía:

“Lo sentimos senador, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tiene como prisionero a un niño tan pequeño?”

El senador agarró a Astérix, quien trató con mucho más esfuerzo que antes escapar de su secuestrador. Pero desafortunadamente, sus esfuerzos fueron completamente inútiles. Lucius Flordelotus agarró al chico rubio tan fuerte como pudo antes de dirigirse nuevamente al miembro de la patrulla que le había entregado al chico y responder secamente:

“Eso no es de tu incumbencia soldado. Ahora debo irme, gracias por vuestro servicios”

Dicho esto, el senador romano se dispuso a alejarse con Astérix entre sus brazos pero otro de los soldados le preguntó:

“Disculpe senador ¿qué hacemos con el perro?”

Lucius Flordelotus miró al perrito blanco que estaba ladrando sin cesar, tratando de llegar hasta su dueño, pero no le dejaban, no podía liberarse, no podía llegar a Astérix, se sentía impotente, incapacitado, estaba fallado nuevamente en su misión para rescatar al niño galo.

El senador no tardó mucho tiempo en decidir qué quería hacer con Ideáfix

“Apartadlo de mi vista, por Júpiter” dijo airado, pues a pesar de ser tan pequeño, el senador tenía que hacer considerables esfuerzos para evitar que Astérix se escapara de entre sus brazos.

Cuando el chico rubio escucho que el senador pretendía hacer con el perro de si mejor amigo el pánico le asaltó, no podía, no quería quedarse completamente solo. ¿Cómo podría superar su situación?

“¡No, no! ¡Ideáfix, Por Belenos! ¡Dejad que se quede conmigo! Por favor” gritó el chico presa del pánico, pero el senador le miró con dureza y respondió:

“No chico, de eso ni hablar ¡Por Júpiter!”

Astérix sintió que le faltaba el aire, si le apartaban de Ideáfix estaría solo, completamente solo. Alargando los brazos hacia el perrito, el niño clamó desesperadamente:

“No, por Belenos no, por favor”

Pero fue inútil, el senador no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, no esta vez. Había mimado demasiado a ese chico, ahora podía verlo, era por eso que el niño había tenido la gallardía de intentar escapar, pero eso se acabó. El chico sería tratado como lo que era, un esclavo. Así pues, ignorando las miradas de todos, el senador se dirigió nuevamente a su carro, seguido de uno de los miembros de la patrulla, pues el senador había ordenado a los soldados que le prestaran unas cadenas con las que atar a su prisionero.

De este modo entre los dos ataron a Astérix, quien había desistido en gritar pidiendo la compañía de Ideáfix. Cuando el pequeño galo estuvo atado, el senador dio las gracias al soldado y subiendo nuevamente al carro reemprendió la marcha, directamente al palacio del César.

A Ideáfix uno de los soldados le ató una cuerda alrededor del cuello y lo dejó en el suelo. Inmediatamente después, el perrito trató de correr tras Astérix, pero sus esfuerzos fueron infructuosos. El perrito ladró y ladró sin cesar, pero de nada sirvió.

El perrito estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de repente captó un olor, un olor conocido, mirando hacia otra dirección, el perrito vio aparecer en una esquina a Zumodemazanus seguido de sus padres, en la mente del perrito la esperanza floreció de nuevo, si podía lograr que sus amigos romanos le ayudaran, quizás podría salvar a Astérix. Con este pensamiento en mente el perrito comenzó a ladrar vigorosamente, tratando, con éxito, de captar la atención de la familia romana.

El primero en darse cuenta de los ladridos fue Zumodemanzanus, quien al reconocer al perrito galo, de inmediato llamó la atención de sus padres, quienes también reconocieron al animal blanco al verle.

“¡Oh por todos los dioses! Si ese es Ideáfix, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?” dijo Petriminus sorprendido de ver a Ideáfix, pues el día anterior cuando Obélix fue a visitarles, su hijo se decepcionó al ver que el perrito no estaba con su amo, pero lo comprendió en cuando Obélix le explicó el porqué, pero ahora, aquí estaba, atado por el cuello con una cuerda y llamando su atención.

Zumodemanzanus, aunque sorprendido como su padre de ver a su amigo canino, comprendía que les estaba ladrando pidiendo ayuda, así que agarrando a su padre por su túnica, le llamó la atención y le dijo:

“Papá eso no importa, esos soldados le han cogido, tenemos que liberarle y llevárselo a Obélix”

La madre del chico añadió:

“Tiene razón querido, además… si está aquí, quizás quiere decir que Astérix también está aquí ¿no?”

Petriminus comprendía que su esposa y su hijo tenían razón, así que con actitud decidida anunció:

“Tienes razón querida. Está bien, voy a ver qué puedo hacer”

E inmediatamente caminó hacia los soldados, habló con ellos, tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido y cómo se habían hecho con ese perrito. Tras un largo rato de conversación, y para sorpresa de Zumodemanzanus y su madre, los soldados entregaron a Ideáfix a Petriminus y acto seguido se alejaron.

El mosaista volvió entonces con su familia y entregó al perrito a su hijo. Nada más estar en los brazos del chico, Ideáfix comenzó a lamerle eufóricamente. Mientras tanto, Petriminus le explicó a su mujer:

“Esos soldados me han dicho que Ideáfix iba acompañando a un niño galo quien al parecer se había escapado de las manos de un senador. Por lo visto, los soldados han cogido a ese niño y se lo han devuelto al senador, pero al perro el senador no lo quería, así que se han visto obligados a atarlo porqué el animal parecía dispuesto a seguir al niño”

La mujer de Petriminus se cubrió la boca con ambas manos tratando de sofocar un grito, pero recuperándose rápidamente preguntó a continuación:

“¡Oh por Minerva! ¿Y qué más te han dicho esos soldados?”

Petriminus se aclaró la garganta y siguió explicando:

“Por la descripción que me han dado los soldados, ese niño se parece a Astérix, y concuerda con lo que nos contó ayer Obélix. También me han dicho que han visto que el senador que se ha llevado al niño iba camino al palacio del César”

Esta vez, la buena mujer no pudo evitar exclamar:

“¡Oh por todos los dioses! Pobre Astérix”

Petriminus iba a hablar de nuevo cuando sintió un nuevo tirón de su túnica, y al mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con los ojos de su hijo quien le preguntó:

“Papá ¿Cómo has conseguido que te dieran a Ideáfix?”

A pesar de la situación, Petriminus sonrío y acariciando la cabeza de su hijo respondió:

“Ah eso, me han dicho que ellos no podían ocuparse del perro, así que les he dicho que dicho que yo podía encargarme, que tú siempre habías querido un perrito y que ya me quedaba yo con él”

Su mujer le miró sorprendida antes de preguntar:

“¿Y esa explicación les ha parecido satisfactoria?”

Petriminus se encogió de hombros y simplemente respondió:

“Al parecer sí”

La madre romana junto las manos diciendo:

“Oh demos gracias a los dioses por eso”

Su marido asintió mostrando su conformidad, acto seguido se aclaró nuevamente la garganta y propuso:

“Sí. Esto, yo propongo ir a ver a Obélix y contarle lo que hemos descubierto”

“Sí esa es una gran idea” su mujer estuvo de acuerdo, y el pequeño Zumodemanzanus añadió:

“¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver a Obélix!”

* * *

 

Mientras tanto, Lucius Flordelotus y Astérix habían llegado al palacio del César. Nada más llegar, el senador pidió audiencia con el emperador, alegando que tenía un asunto de enorme importancia del que hablar con él.  Su petición fue prontamente atendida, así que senador y galo entraron en el recinto del palacio y fueron conducidos a la sala de audiencias en la que le dijeron al hombre de toga blanca que el César les esperaba.

Lucius Flordelotus temblaba de la emoción, ya faltaba poco, en breves instantes recibiría alabanzas por sus acciones, y en poco tiempo todo el mundo le conocería por ser el hombre que había logrado doblegar para el César a ese pueblo de bárbaros. Finalmente, los dos entraron en la sala, el senador delante y tirando constantemente de la cadena con la que había atado al niño rubio.

Astérix por su parte, andaba cabizbajo. Sin Ideáfix a su lado se solo y abandonado nuevamente, no había esperanza, ya no, había fallado a su pueblo, sabía que había fracasado, les había condenado a todos.

“ _Con ese tamaño nunca serás capaz de hacer nada bien_ ”

“ _¡Astérix es un enano! ¡Astérix es un enano!_ ”

“ _Astérix es demasiado bajito para hacer algo bien, es un inútil_ ”

Las burlas de los niños de la aldea resonaron con fuerza en la mente del pequeño galo. Era verdad, todo eso, desde que se había despertado en la tienda de ese romano, no había hecho nada bien, y ahora se encontraba en Roma, siendo tratado como un objeto. ¿Por qué tuvo que escaparse?

El niño estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido frente a una figura que estaba sentada en una silla en lo alto de unas escaleras, dicha figura parecía malhumorada, pero Astérix no se dio cuenta de ello. No se dio cuenta de hasta que el senador romano comenzó a hablar.

“Ave César, es senador Lucius Flordelotus te saluda” proclamó el senador con voz orgullosa.

César por su parte, parecía aburrido y respondió con desdén:

“Ave, ave, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quería decirme Lucius?”

El senador no pareció inmutarse por la falta de interés de su emperador, por lo que con el mismo tono alegre que utiliza quien proclama grandes proezas, el senador explicó:

“Oh César, he vuelto de la misión que me encomendaste en Armórica, y te traigo de allí un presente”

Tras decir esto, dio un tirón de la cadena e hizo avanzar al galo rubio hasta casi hacerle tropezar.

César miró sorprendido al muchacho, no se había percatado de su presencia, y ahora que lo veía, podía ver algo familiar en él, aunque no sabía el qué.

Disimulando la incertidumbre que le causaba el muchacho, el César preguntó:

“¿Un… niño? ¿Me traes a un niño?”

Lucius sonrió, sabía que César no quedaría satisfecho si solo se trataba de un niño, pero cuando se lo contara todo, seguro que estaría encantado. Con esto en mente, el senador explicó:

“No es un niño cualquiera divino emperador, es un niño de la aldea de los irreductibles, y además-”

El César se levantó al escuchar la procedencia del muchacho y habló con una voz que parecía una mezcla de ira y sorpresa:

“¿De la aldea de los irreductibles?”

Su acción repentina y el tono usado, provocaron que Astérix se encogiera involuntariamente, por todos los dioses, deseaba ahora más que nunca estar en su casa a salvo y no aquí.

Para Lucius Flordelotus también fue una sorpresa la reacción del César, pero él lo disimuló hablando nuevamente:

“Así es, Oh César, y hay algo más”

“¿Algo más? Si solo es un chico ¿Qué más puede haber?” preguntó el emperador romano mientras descendía las escaleras hasta situarse frente al senador y el niño.

A pesar del acto intimidatorio, Lucius Flordelotus permaneció firme era el momento de contarle quien era en realidad el chico. Así pues, aclarándose la garganta, el senador dijo:

“Divino emperador, yo tampoco lo creí cuando me lo dijeron, pero resulta que este niño en realidad es un galo adulto, y no un adulto cualquiera, sino que se trata ni más ni menos que del guerrero de esa aldea, es el galo ASTÉRIX”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto del campamento y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste


	26. Un nuevo destino

El nombre de Astérix resonó por la sala hasta extinguirse. Después de eso, un silencio sepulcral invadió el espacio por lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque los motivos de ese silencio eran distintos para cada uno de los ocupantes del lugar.

En primer lugar, Lucius Flordelotus se mostraba confiado y seguro de sus palabras, y aguardaba impaciente la reacción del emperador, deseaba ver le feliz que se pondría el hombre coronado de laurel al asumir la noticia que acababa de recibir. Por otra parte, estaba pequeño Astérix. El niño estaba asustado, petrificado, sus ojos se habían cerrado al escuchar su nombre, como si el haberlo pronunciado hubiera sido una sentencia de muerte para él. Ahora no podía hacer nada más que aguar en silencio a saber qué pensaba hacer con él el hombre al que acababa de ser entregado.

Por último, allí estaba el César, de pie estoico y altivo. El emperador de Roma estaba abrumado y no sabía qué pensar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer el nombre del galo al que había conocido hacía mucho tiempo el hombre que se había convertido quizás en uno de sus más elogiables enemigos, quizás un enemigo tan admirable y determinado como el mismo Vercingetórix, sí, Astérix era un hombre al que el César en secreto había llegado casi a respetar.

César miró entonces al niño que el senador había traído consigo. Ese niño... ahora que se fijaba en él… sí que físicamente se parecía al guerrero de la aldea, el parecido era verdaderamente asombroso en realidad, incluso en la indumentaria del galo, pero era demasiado inverosímil pensar que ese chiquillo, ese pequeño e indefenso galo, fuera en realidad el adulto astuto y guerrero de la aldea de irreductibles, aunque por otro lado, ese pueblo poseía una poción que les daba una fuerza sobrehumana, así que, tal vez no era tan descabellado pensar que ese niño en realidad fuera…

El dirigente del imperio romano miró al niño a los ojos y pudo percibir el miedo en ellos. Ese niño estaba claramente asustado de estar allí, a pesar de que estaba tratando de disimularlo, bastante mal cabe decirlo. No, este niño no podía ser Astérix, de ningún modo, el Astérix que él conocía no podía ser ese chiquillo asustado.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía Julio César de que no era posible que ese niño fuera su enemigo más elogiable. Era inconcebible.

Poco a poco, las comisuras de los labios del hombre coronado de laurel se elevaron hasta convertirse en una sonrisa, que llevó posteriormente a una risita que acabó convirtiéndose en una carcajada incontrolable. Sí, Cesar reía histéricamente sin descanso ante lo ridícula que era la situación. ¿Cómo esperaba Lucius Flordelotus que creyera que ese niño era Astérix? No, no era tan estúpido como para creerse eso. La risa de Julio se volvió tan histérica que parecía que el hombre se hubiera vuelto loco.

Lucius Flordelotus frunció el ceño ante semejante reacción. De todo había esperado salvo ver a su emperador proceder de tal modo ante tan asombrosa noticia ¿Es que acaso César se había vuelto loco? El senador romano se aclaró la garganta cuando la risa del emperador se hubo calmado un poco y dijo:

“¿Acaso sucede algo divino César? ¿No estás satisfecho con el regalo que te traigo?”

César dejó de reír repentinamente y mirando al senador con ojos enojados le contestó airadamente:

“¿Preguntas si sucede algo? ¿Si estoy satisfecho con este regalo? ¡Por Júpiter! ¿Acaso crees que soy estúpido Lucius?”

Luego miró al niño y le señaló mientras decía:

“Es imposible que este niño sea… Astérix…”

El dirigente del imperio vaciló al decir estas últimas palabras, pues algo en la mirada de ese muchacho había cambiado, ahora sus ojos eran penetrantes, feroces, astutos… César solo conocía a una persona capaz de mirarle de ese modo…

Esta vez, impulsado por una genuina curiosidad, Julio César se inclinó sobre el chico galo y le preguntó:

“Dime una cosa chico, ¿cómo se llama tu mejor amigo?”

Astérix ya no tenía miedo, ahora estaba furioso, furioso con el hombre que estaba frente a él. Una cosa era que no creyera quién era él en realidad, pues ciertamente, ¿cómo creer tal cosa si ni siquiera él mismo lo creyó en un principio? Pero otra cosa muy distinta, era faltar al respeto al hombre que lo único que había hecho había sido tratar de complacerle. Por muy emperador que fuera, Julio no tenía derecho a actuar de ese modo con el senador. Era curioso, pero cuando pensaba en el emperador del imperio romano, el único nombre que le venía a la mente era el de Julio, como si llamarle de ese modo fuera un modo de burlarse de él.

Solo para dejar las cosas claras, a Astérix no le caía bien Lucius Flordelotus, en realidad lo detestaba, pero, aunque así fuera, eso no quería decir que permitiría que se cometiera una injusticia con él, ni con él ni con nadie. Astérix odiaba las injusticias, por eso siempre se esforzaba en complacer a todos.

Fue por eso por lo que cuando Julio se puso a reír de ese modo, el pequeño galo solo pudo sentir furia hacia ese hombre tan irrespetuoso. Y para su sorpresa, su mirada debió producir algún efecto en el emperador, pues cuando éste le miró de nuevo, se calló de golpe y se lo quedó observando como si lo mirara por primera vez, a continuación, le pregunto quién era su mejor amigo, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Por Belenos! Aun así, Astérix tomó aire y con voz decidida respondió:

“Mi mejor amigo se llama Obélix, Julio, y cuando venga os dará una paliza a todos, por Tutatis”

Tras decir estas palabras, el pequeño galo sonrió, por extraño que pudiera parecer, decir esas palabras le había puesto de buen humor, y además, le habían hecho recordar que su mejor amigo jamás le abandonaría, que vendría a por él y le llevaría a casa.

El César, por su parte, se irguió ante la respuesta de ese muchacho, y con una cara de completa estupefacción exclamó:

“¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Es cierto!”

Lucius Flordelotus sonrió al ver que su emperador finalmente se había dado cuenta de que él le estaba diciendo la verdad, y considerando este momento el más oportuno para hablar, añadió:

“Claro que es cierto, oh César, jamás me atrevería a mentir en algo así”

Julio César sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez sonrió de pura alegría, frotándose las manos con entusiasmo dijo con tono jovial:

“Bien esta es una gran noticia, jamás, ni siquiera en mis mejores sueños, habría imaginado estar en esta situación. Al fin, al fin tengo la posibilidad de acabar con los irreductibles galos ¿y quién iba a decirme que eso sería gracias al mismo galo que había desbaratado mis otros planes?”

Soltando a continuación una gran carcajada, César se giró entonces hacia una de las esquinas de la sala y gritó:

“¡Guardias!”

Casi al instante, dos soldados aparecieron andando apresuradamente hasta detenerse a unos cinco pasos de su emperador, a continuación, uno de ellos preguntó:

“¿Qué nos mandas, oh César?”

El emperador señaló al niño encadenado y con voz autoritaria ordenó:

“Llevad a nuestro invitado a las mazmorras hasta nueva orden”

Los soldados de inmediato avanzaron hacia Astérix, quien los miraba con temor. Los hombres vestidos de armadura cogieron los extremos de las cadenas que ataban al muchacho y comenzaron a tirar de ellas. Al pasar al lado de César, éste miró divertido al niño galo y le dijo:

“Gracias a ti pequeño, por fin podré decir que mi victoria sobre la Galia es total”

Entonces sonriendo aún más ampliamente que antes, el emperador añadió:

“Espero que te guste tu nueva residencia, porqué tendrás que estar en ella mucho tiempo”

 Y con eso, los soldados junto con Astérix desaparecieron de la vista de César y del senador. Lucius Flordelotus había contemplado en silencio todo lo sucedido. Cuando César ordenó a sus soldados que se llevaran al niño pudo observar que el muchacho sentía temor, en ese momento le miró directamente a él, y para su sorpresa, el chico le miraba con ojos suplicantes, como si le pidiera en silencio que impidiera a esos hombres que se lo llevaran.

Ante esa mirada, una punzada de remordimiento sacudió por completo al senador romano ¿había hecho lo correcto? ¿Qué iba a pasarle al niño ahora que estaba bajo el poder de César? ¿Y si el emperador se ensañaba con el muchacho? Ese pensamiento se hundió profundamente en Lucius Flordelotus, si César decidía matar al niño, sería culpa suya, la muerte de ese niño pesaría para siempre en su conciencia. Pero ¿por qué pensaba así? ¿Por qué todos estos pensamientos de compasión le llegavan nuevamente y con más fuerza que antes? Si ya se había convencido que el chico solo le había estadu utilizando, se había ganado su confianza y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo trató de escapar. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de eso seguía sintiendo compasión por Astérix?

La preocupación inexplicable que sentía por ese muchacho, le instó a querer saber qué planes tenía el emperador para con el chico. Así pues, tomando una respiración profunda y tras aclararse la garganta, el miembro del senado se atrevió a hablar:

“Emmm… ¿César?”

César se había quedado mirando las puertas por las que sus soldados se habían llevado a Astérix. estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Lucius Flordelotus. Prácticamente había olvidado que el hombre estaba allí. Girándose hacía el senador, le miró altivo pero con una sonrisa satisfactoria en su rostro y entonces habló:

“¿Sí Lucius? No espera no me lo digas, ya sé lo que quieres, y sí, por supuesto, serás recompensado por tus actos”

Para Lucius, escuchar que iba a ser recompensado no fue tan gratificante como esperaba que fuese, sí, estaba contento de que se le reconociera el valor de sus actos, pero por alguna razón esto era para él como una amarga victoria, no estaba plenamente satisfecho con lo que había hecho, sino más bien se sentía como si hubiera hecho algo despreciable, algo verdaderamente vergonzoso… tratando de disimular lo mejor que pudo sus inquietudes, el senador respondió:

“Gracias oh César, pero… lo que quería… lo que quería preguntar es qué vas a hacer con el muchacho”

César levantó una ceja ante las palabras del senador. Si no fuera porqué conocía bastante bien a ese hombre, podría haber jurado que Lucius sentía cierto afecto por ese muchacho. Aunque, por otro lado, la pregunta del senador no era del todo incoherente, César no podía no hacer nada, eso sería de necios. Además, sabía por experiencia que si algún galo de esa aldea estaba en peligro, los otros no tardarían en acudir al rescate, aunque claro, quien solía acudir al rescate, era Astérix, acompañado de Obélix. Así que, como en este caso era el mismo Astérix el que había sido hecho prisionero, César no sabía a ciencia cierta qué harían el resto de galos. No había mucho margen de maniobra, lo crucial ahora era hacerle saber al resto de aldeanos que César tenía como prisionero a su preciado guerrero, y que cualquier acto en contra del imperio lo pagaría él. Con esto en mente, el emperador respondió:

“¿Que qué voy a hacer con él? ¡Por Júpiter! Por ahora le mantendré vivo. Si lo matara, no solucionaría para nada el problema, tal vez solo minimizaría la amenaza, pero si ese galo permanece con vida, el resto del pueblo no tendrá más remedio que someterse a mí”

Después, dándole la espalda al senador añadió:

“Por ahora lo que tenemos que vigilar es que nadie de esa aldea venga para rescatar al chico, y también podemos…”

Antes de que el emperador pudiera continuar con sus otras sugerencias, Lucius Flordelotus exhaló un suspiro y anunció:

“Puede que sea tarde para eso, oh César”

El emperador de Roma se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso y con voz airada, prácticamente rugió:

“¡¿Cómo?!”

Lucius retrocedió un par de pasos asustado por el repentino e inesperado arrebato del emperador. Tras recobrar la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y explicó:

“Me temo que es verdad, oh poderoso César, pues los otros galos ya saben que estaba trayendo al chico hacia aquí, y su amigo gordinflón, aquel al que llaman Obélix me estaba persiguiendo, pero, gracias a los dioses, logré despistarlo. Aun así, no sé cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que llegue a la capital”

César no parecía alterado por esas palabras, le habían enfurecido, sí, pero no mostraba signo alguno de preocupación por un hecho como ese, es más, el senador vio como el emperador adoptó una pose pensativa y tras unos instantes de deliberación interna, habló nuevamente:

“Así que Obélix viene hacia aquí… bueno hasta donde yo sé, no es precisamente el más listo de los hombres, aunque debemos estar prevenidos por si acaso, al fin y al cabo, Obélix es el mejor amigo de Astérix, si llegara a la ciudad, por Juno, no podemos permitir que sepa dónde está, esto quiere decir que nadie debe saber acerca del niño, y mucho menos, nadie debe descubrir quién es él en realidad”

Lucius Flordelotus asintió mostrando que estaba conforme con lo que acababa de decir el dirigente del imperio, pero aun así, por lo que había visto de ese galo, sabía que Obélix no se rendiría fácilmente, no bastaba con ocultar a Astérix, tenían que llevarlo a un lugar en el que ese galo no le buscaría nunca. Con cierta duda por si debía exponer sus pensamientos, el senador tomó una respiración para calmarse y dijo:

“Tienes toda la razón, Oh César, pero ¿cómo conseguimos hacer eso? Por Júpiter, si mantenemos a ese galo encarcelado aquí, podría correr la voz, ya sabes lo deprisa que corren las noticias”

El emperador puso cara de fastidió antes de mover la mano con desdén mientras replicaba:

“Sí, sí, lo sé”

La idea era irritante, pero era cierto, ya había sucedido cuando intentó derrotar a los galos con una legión integrada únicamente por mujeres y además de que había sido un completo fracaso, la noticia de tan humillante derrota había llegado de un extremo al otro del imperio en menos de lo que se tarda en decir “Ave César”. No, no podía permitir que sucediera lo mismo con Astérix.

Pero… ¿adónde podía llevarlo para que nadie supiera que estaba allí? Y justo ahora que Cleopatra había decidido visitarle junto con su hijo Cesarión y se estaban hospedando en su villa a las afueras de la ciudad… espera ¿Cleopatra? ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Ahí estaba la respuesta! Cleopatra era una mujer muy reservada frente a los romanos, especialmente después de su última visita en la que Brutus trató de deshacerse de su hijo, algo que Cleopatra no vio con muy buenos ojos. Así que la reina egipcia desde que había llegado de Alejandría no se había movido de la villa, y nadie tenía acceso a ella salvo el César y algún que otro invitado.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía Julio de que esa era la mejor solución, llevar a Astérix con Cleopatra garantizaría que su presencia quedara en secreto. Y si Cleopatra decidía volver a su casa, entonces podía dejar a su prisionero allí bajo la vigilancia de alguien de confianza. Sí, era el plan perfecto.

El senador romano no entendía nada, había visto a César adoptar una postura de frustración, pero al poco tiempo, su rostro se iluminó repentinamente, como si le hubieran dado la mayor de las alegrías. ¿A qué se debía tal cambio? El senador lo ignoraba, pero no dudaba que el emperador no tardaría en hacerle partícipe de lo que fuera que estaba pensando. Tal y como esperaba, no tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo.

“Senador Flordelotus, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer con el galo, lo llevaremos con Cleopatra”

Los ojos del senador se abrieron como platos al escuchar la idea que había pronunciado el emperador. Por Júpiter, ¿acaso César se había vuelto loco?

“¿Con Cleopatra? ¿A Alejandría?” prácticamente gritó el Lucius llevándose las manos a la cabeza, pero César, lejos de darle la razón, lo miró furiosamente antes de decir exasperado:

“No, necio, Cleopatra está aquí en Roma… en las afueras, llevaremos a Astérix al sitio donde ella está residiendo. Allí seguro que nadie le buscará”

Al descubrir la totalidad del plan del emperador de Roma, Lucius Flordelotus no pudo nada más que aclamar la majestuosidad de su idea:

“Oh poderoso César, sólo tú podrías encontrar una solución tan magnífica a este problema”

Julio César sonrió con aire de suficiencia antes de responder:

“Sí, ya lo sé”

Tras esto, el dirigente del imperio añadió:

“Lucius, envía a mis emisarios a Armórica con un mensaje para la aldea de los irreductibles, un mensaje que diga que si no se someten a mi voluntad, su querido Astérix sufrirá las consecuencias”

Lucius Flordelotus se inclinó respetuosamente mientras respondía:

“Lo haré enseguida, Oh César”

Irguiéndose nuevamente, se giró para marcharse, pero pareció recordar algo, y volviéndose nuevamente, le preguntó a su emperador:

“César… ¿quién llevará al prisionero con Cleopatra?”

Julio miró a Lucius escépticamente, en verdad parecía que el senador le hubiera tomado cariño a Astérix. ¿Qué había pasado durante el viaje?

César decidió no pensar en eso por ahora, lo único que hizo fue aclararse la garganta y responder:

“¿Que quién le llevará? Yo mismo lo haré, dudo mucho que Cleopatra permita que sea otro quien vaya allí, esta mujer tiene mucho genio. Esto me recuerda, dile a mi auriga que prepare el carruaje, partiré de inmediato”

Julio miró a Lucius, y le pareció ver que sus hombros caían como si estuviera decepcionado, aunque el hombre trató de disimularlo diciendo:

“Haré tal y como ordenas, por Júpiter ¡Ave César!”

Y con eso el senador abandonó la estancia. Julio César subió nuevamente los escalones que conducían hasta su trono y se sentó en él, analizando nuevamente toda la situación. Por fin, ¡Por fin vencería a esos estúpidos galos! Y todo ello gracias al galo que más problemas le había dado desde que se conocieron. Era algo verdaderamente hilarante, una magnífica jugada por parte de los dioses. En pocos días, al fin podría anunciar que se había apoderado de toda la Galia, sin excepción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí va el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste ;)


	27. Recibiendo noticias

La familia romana caminaba apresuradamente por las calles de la ciudad, no querían llamar la atención, pero tampoco podían perder tiempo, así que iban tan rápido como podían para llegar al lugar en el que Obélix dijo que él y sus dos acompañantes residían. Cuando ya estaban llegando allí, Ideáfix percibió el olor de su dueño, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente volvía a percibir su olor.

Con la alegría inundando su pequeño cuerpo, el perrito saltó de los brazos de Zumodemanzanus y hecho a correr a toda prisa hacia la casa en la que se hallaba el galo pelirrojo. Llegó justo en el preciso instante en el que el gran galo seguido de la joven pareja acababa de salir a la calle para ir a algún lugar. Ideáfix ladró alegremente, levantándose sobre sus patas traseras frente a Obélix.

El repartidor de menhires estaba gratamente sorprendido al ver a su amada mascota ladrando y dando tumbos alegremente frente a él. Sinceramente, Obélix esperaba de todo excepto ver a su amada mascota allí, justo en frente de suyo.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Era un misterio. El gran galo enseguida se agachó para recoger a Ideáfix y cuando se estaba levantando, una voz infantil lo llamó por su nombre:

"Obélix"

"¡Zumodemabzabus!" Respondió Obélix alegremente. En honor a la verdad, Obélix no esperaba una visita de sus amigos romanos tan pronto, pero no iba a quejarse ni a discutir por eso. De hecho estaba encantado por ello.

Por su parte Gudúrix y Aba salieron después del galo pelirrojo y no tardaron en unirse a la familia romana y saludarse mutuamente. A pesar de ser de orígenes tan diversos, la joven pareja se sentía muy cómoda con esa familia, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Gudúrix se situó al lado de Obélix y le dijo al padre de la familia:

"Hola Petriminus, ¿Qué os trae tan temprano por aquí? Por Tutatis"

Petriminus se aclaró la garganta y respondió:

"Tenemos noticias de Astérix, resulta-"

Pero no pudo continuar, pues nada más nombrar a Astérix, el galo pelirrojo se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole los hombros con fuerza, aunque sorprendentemente, logró contenerse y no hizo ningún daño real al romano sorprendido por la acción del gran galo. Obélix estaba cara a cara con Pretiminus y prácticamente le gritaba:

"¿Astérix? ¡Oh por Tutatis! ¿Sabes dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Gudúrix se precipitó a interponerse entre Obélix y Petriminus, conociendo el estado emocional del gran galo, temía que pudiera hacer algo que pudiera lamentar más tarde, poniéndose así entre los dos hombres, comenzó a decirle a su amigo:

"Cálmate Obélix, por Belenos, Petriminus estaba a punto de decírnoslo, ¿No es así?"

Recuperándose de su sorpresa, Petriminus prosiguió diciendo:

"Oh sí claro, lo que iba a decir es que hemos descubierto que Astérix está aquí en la ciudad, y que el senador con el que estaba lo estaba llevando camino al palacio del César"

Nada más escuchar eso, Obélix se irguió y habló nuevamente diciendo:

"Entonces ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Por Tutais! Tenemos que ir allí ahora mismo”

Iba a empezar a caminar, pero Gudúrix se puso delante del gran galo para detenerle mientras hablaba:

"Eh Obélix espera, por Belisana, no puedes hacer eso"

Obélix miró enojado al joven galo rubio antes de preguntarle:

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no?"

Gudúrix retrocedió ligeramente al ver el rostro enojado de Obélix, pocas veces lo había visto así, pero sabía que cuando Obélix se enfadaba era mejor no estar en el lado receptor de su furia. Tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, el galo luteciano comenzó a explicar:

"S-si lo han llevado donde está el César, entonces debe estar en un lugar muy vigilado... al menos supongo que debe serlo"

Aba decidió intervenir apoyando a su marido:

"Sí, ciertamente sí, no conozco a ese César, pero he visto cómo son los romanos y si son como él, entonces seguro que haría eso, por Thor"

Aun así, Obélix no parecía impresionado por esa noticia, ¿cómo iba a afectarle? Los romanos no eran rivales para él, y así se lo explicó a la joven pareja.

"Eso para mí no es un problema, por Belenos, puedo hacer frente a cualquiera que se me ponga delante"

Gudúrix tomó una respiración profunda antes de seguir hablando:

"Eso ya lo sabemos Obélix, pero César también lo sabe. Lo que quiero decir es que si atacas de repente y sin cuidado, la noticia de tu ataque llegara a Julio César antes de que puedas llegar a Astérix, y entonces ¿Qué crees que hará el hombre?"

Obélix se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ¿qué podría hacer César? La verdad… no tenía ni idea, siempre que habían tratado con él, había sido Astérix el que había hablado con el emperador, era Astérix el que conocía mejor el modo de pensar de ese hombre…

"... no lo sé, ¿Qué podría hacer?" preguntó con incertidumbre, pues temía cual podría ser la respuesta.

Gudúrix miró con tristeza al repartidor de menhires, luego con voz suave respondió:

"Probablemente, y Tutatis sabe que quisiera estar equivocado, usaría a Astérix como escudo, un medio para conseguir que pares de atacarle, es más que probable que con tal de conseguir que te rindas, sea incluso capaz de amenazarte con hacerle daño frente a tus ojos si no te rindes a él"

Gudúrix no quería entrar en muchos detalles, pero creía que era necesario decírselo claro a Obélix, aunque pudiera ser doloroso para él escucharlo.

Los ojos de Obélix se habían abierto hasta el máximo de su capacidad escuchando lo que decía el galo rubio, lo que acababa de decir... Julio no sería capaz de eso ¿No?

"Yo... no había pensado en eso..." dijo el gran galo con un hilo de voz. Ideáfix estaba al lado de su amo gimiendo en un intento de consolar a su amo. Sabía que Obélix sufría por la seguridad de Astérix, así que el pequeño perrito quería mostrarle que él estaba allí para lo que necesitara.

Petriminus dio un paso adelante, colocando gentilmente su mano sobre el antebrazo de Obélix mientras decía:

“Obélix, sabemos que estás muy preocupado por Astérix, por Mercurio, tal vez no alcanzamos a imaginar lo mucho que estás preocupado, pero debes entender que actuar precipitadamente no le hará ningún bien a él. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?”

Obélix miró a su amigo romano, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas que parecían a punto de caer por su rostro, pero el gran galo hizo todo lo posible para no llorar frente a todos los que tenía delante. Se suponía que era fuerte, y llorar en una situación así le haría sentirse débil.

El gran galo exhaló un suspiro para calmar sus nervios antes de hablar nuevamente:

“Yo… yo… lo entiendo… lo que pasa es que… él está solo, me necesita… me necesita más que nunca”

Petriminus entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía el gran galo, pues él mismo se sintió así cuando su mujer y él perdieron a Zumodemanzanus. Lo buscaron sin descanso durante toda la noche. Pero a pesar de no saber dónde estaba su hijo, petriminus tenía la sensación de que su muchacho no corría peligro real, pues él era un niño romano en una tierra que estaba cada vez más llena de romanos.

El caso actual sin embargo era distinto. Petriminus era muy consciente de que Astérix era un enemigo declarado del imperio. Solo los dioses sabían lo que podría pasarle estando con el César. De repente una idea vino a la mente del mosaista, una idea que tal vez podría... ayudarles a descubrir más detalles de la situación del niño rubio. Esbozando una leve sonrisa habló en un tono optimista:

“Obélix, nosotros haremos cuanto esté en nuestras manos para ayudar a rescatar a Astérix, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, y creo que hay gente aquí en Roma que todavía guarda cierto rencor contra César después de lo que ocurrió con la residencia de los Dioses, tal vez ellos nos puedan ayudar”

La mujer de Petriminus aplaudió emocionada y abrazó a su marido mientras decía emocionada:

“¡Oh Petriminus esa sería una magnífica idea, por Juno! Yo habló con algunas de las mujeres que estuvieron allí a menudo cuando voy al mercado, puedo reunirme con ellas y pedirles su ayuda”

Zumodemanzanus había permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo, pero viendo que los adultos finalmente habían llegado a lo que parecía un plan, comenzó a saltar emocionado mientras preguntaba:

“¿Y yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Yo también quiero ayudar”

Petriminus se giró hacia su hijo y negando con la cabeza le dijo:

“Lo siento Zumodemanzanus, pero es mejor que nos dejes esto a nosotros”

El niño se detuvo de inmediato y con voz suplicante intentó convencer a su padre:

“Pero Papá, yo puedo-”

Esta vez con voz más dura, el padre romano respondió a su hijo:

“No Zumodemanzanus, no insistas”

El chico primero miró sorprendido a su padre y luego frunció el ceño. Esto era indignante, ¿por qué no podía ayudar él? Si no hubiera sido por él sus padres y Astérix probablemente jamás habrían descubierto que los tenían encerrados a Panorámix y a él en el edificio principal de la residencia de los dioses. El niño romano decidió que si no iban a contar con él, pues entonces buscaría el modo de rescatar a Astérix por su cuenta.

Zumodemanzanus cerró las manos en puños, estaba harto de que le consideraran incapaz de hacer nada solo porque era un niño, así que enfadado gritó:

“Está bien, si no me necesitáis entonces me voy”

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, ignorando los gritos de sus padres, ignorando, los gritos de Obélix e ignorando incluso los ladridos de Ideáfix. No, el chico iba a demostrar que él también podía ayudar a pesar de que solo fuera un niño.

* * *

 

Todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, el sol ni siquiera había salido, aunque los colores del firmamento indicaban que no faltaba mucho para que el gran astro apareciera por el horizonte anunciándoles que un nuevo día comenzaba. Nadie se había levantado todavía, todo estaba en calma, todo estaba tranquilo, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó por todas partes, un sonido que parecía un trueno como los que hay los días de tormentas fuertes, el impactante ruido despertó a mucha gente, por no decir a la población al completo, y algunos niños comenzaron a llorar asustados por lo que acababan de escuchar.

Los que estaban más cerca del epicentro de ese ruido no tardaron en salir de sus hogares, preguntándose qué había sido eso y dirigirse hasta el lugar en el que se había originado el tremendo estallido. No les costó mucho adivinar el lugar, y al llegar vieron grandes nubes grises que salían de la puerta y las ventanas. Casi a los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y de ella salió la figura blanca y barbuda, aunque ahora ennegrecida por el humo, del druida Panorámix tosiendo sin parar, tratando de recuperar el aire que sus pulmones habían perdido al respirar el humo contaminado que ahora llenaba su cabaña.

“¡Panorámix! ¿Estás bien, oh druida?” preguntó uno de los primeros aldeanos que había llegado al lugar.

Por toda respuesta, Panorámix se limitó a toser sin parar, su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a darle descanso por el momento. Esto asustó un poco a la cada vez mayor cantidad de aldeanos que iban reuniéndose alrededor del druida, es decir, hasta que llegó Esautomátix que al ver la condición del druida se giró  a la multitud y gritó:

“¡Oh por el amor de Tutatis! ¡Si queréis ayudar apartaos y dejadle espacio para que pueda respirar!”

La potente voz del herrero acalló a la multitud, quien obedientemente se separó del druida permitiendo que el hombre barbudo tuviera más espacio. Satisfecho de que le hicieran caso, el herrero dijo entonces al aldeano que estaba a su lado:

“Tráele un poco de agua”

El aldeano asintió y se fue corriendo para regresar al poco tiempo con un cuenco lleno de agua, la cual ofreció gentilmente a su druida.

Lentamente la tos de Panorámix fue desapareciendo y se convirtió en jadeos profundos, por lo que cuando el aldeano le tendió el vaso de agua, lo aceptó gentilmente y lentamente comenzó a beber.

Al terminar, el hombre barbudo se había recuperado lo suficiente como para permanecer erguido y respirando otra vez con normalidad. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que se hallaba frente a la totalidad de la aldea que ahora se había congregado en torno a él, su mirada reflejaba vergüenza y arrepentimiento ante lo que todos acababan de presenciar.

Panorámix se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz suave:

“Queridos amigos, estoy bien ahora, siento haberos despertado a todos, no era mi intención”

“Lo sabemos, oh druida, pero ¿qué estabas haciendo tan temprano?” preguntó el jefe de la aldea desde lo alto de su escudo. Panorámix le miró brevemente y luego bajando la vista al suelo respondió:

“En realidad llevo trabajando desde ayer por la noche…” admitió avergonzado, y prosiguió:

“Estaba tratando de encontrar una cura para Astérix… para que recupere su aspecto anterior”

“¿Has estado toda la noche levantado Panorámix?” preguntó Ordenalfabétix preocupado.

"... Sí" admitió el hombre barbudo.

Todos los aldeanos se miraron unos a otros mientras un silencio sepulcral había caído sobre todos. Los habitantes de la aldea sabían que su druida estaba muy afectado por lo que le sucedió a su guerrero, más que eso, sabían que se culpaba enteramente por ello. Pero por otro lado, no querían que tales emociones nublaran el juicio de Panorámix hasta el punto de cometer Tutatis sabe qué locura con tal de enmendar su error.

Pero... ¿Qué podían decirle a su druida para que recapacitara? Habían intentado diversas tácticas, varios aldeanos habían tratado de animar a su druida, y si bien algunos parecían haber tenido éxito, este éxito era pasajero y de corta duración, pues antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, Panorámix ya había vuelto a caer en la dinámica de auto culpa y de tratar de enmendar su error a cualquier costo, el cual parecía ser su propia vida si era necesario.

Panorámix miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de caras que lo miraban con asombro y algunos de ellos incluso con horror. Esto solo hizo que su sentimiento de culpabilidad creciera aún más, por lo que para evitar los ojos que estaban fijos en él, el druida dirigió su mirada al suelo, incapaz de hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Por mucho que Panorámix tratara de convencerse de lo contrario, él sabía que era única y exclusivamente su culpa que Astérix estuviera en peligro en ese momento, y aunque apreció los intentos de los aldeanos por aligerar su carga, todavía sentía que era una culpa que le pertenecía sólo a él y que como tal, le correspondía a él solucionar esto.

El druida estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas registro que alguien se acercaba a él hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

Levantando la cabeza rápidamente, el hombre barbudo se encontró con la mirada dura pero también preocupada de Abraracúrsix. El hombre pelirrojo tenía una actitud sombría, en más de una ocasión ya había tratado de hablar con Panorámix, y el druida sospechaba que un pequeño sermón, bien merecido por cierto, estaba a punto de caerle. De repente, las facciones del jefe de la aldea se suavizaron y con voz suave habló:

"Panorámix... es muy probable que ninguno de nosotros sepa por lo que estás pasando" hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor como si buscara el acuerdo de los aldeanos por lo que acababa de decir. Naturalmente, muchos de los hombres y mujeres mostraron su conformidad asintiendo con la cabeza. Esto fue una señal para Abraracúrsix de que podía continuar:

"Pero, lo que sí debes saber es que no estás solo, oh druida, nos tienes a todos nosotros, estamos aquí para ayudar en lo que sea"

El druida bajó la mirada al suelo nuevamente, incapaz de mirar al jefe a los ojos. Aunque su mente le decía que lo que le estaba diciendo Abraracúrsix era cierto, en su corazón la culpa y la ira contra sí mismo le decían que no era merecedor de tal ayuda.

El jefe de la aldea se dio cuenta de que sus palabras no parecían hacer ningún efecto en el hombre barbudo, ante esto tomó una respiración profunda y se preparó para jugar su última carta. Con las demás gentes habían acordado no utilizar esa vía, pues podría parecer como una especie de chantaje contra su druida, pero estaba claro que Panorámix estaba cayendo en un profundo abismo, y si no hacían algo rápido, tal vez podrían perderle para siempre. Ante este perturbador pensamiento, Abraracúrsix rompió la promesa que había hecho y habló nuevamente diciendo:

"Panorámix, estoy seguro de que Astérix no querría que hicieras esto"

Todos los aldeanos se quedaron estupefactos, pues había sido Abraracúrsix el que les había dicho que no fueran por ese camino, y ahora era el propio jefe el que lo hacía. Alguno de los hombres incluso frunció el ceño, enfadado por lo que su jefe acababa de hacer.

Pero de todos, el más sorprendido fue sin duda Panorámix, quién al escuchar el nombre del guerrero galo se irguió rápidamente mirando a Abraracúrsix con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" Preguntó el hombre cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla que había perdido temporalmente.

Abraracúrsix tomó otra respiración profunda antes de responder:

"Quiero decir que a Astérix no le gustaría ver que te estás forzando tanto sólo por él, ya le conoces, todos le conocemos, Astérix no ha querido nunca ser el centro de atención, siempre ha antepuesto las necesidades de los demás por encima de las suyas... supongo... supongo que es por eso que se ha ganado la admiración y el respeto de cada uno de nosotros"

Panorámix sonrió ante esas palabras, eso era cierto, no había nadie en la aldea que no conociera y no mirara al guerrero rubio, era bien cierto que se había ganado el respeto de toda la aldea, y no sólo de su aldea, en sus muchas aventuras, Astérix había sido capaz de ganarse a gentes de distintos lugares, incluso se ganó la confianza de la reina Cleopatra. Tanto confiaba la reina egipcia en el galo rubio que incluso fue capaz de dejarle en custodia a su propio hijo sabiendo que con él estaría protegido.

Karabella viendo que el rostro de Panorámix se había suavizado, tomó esta oportunidad para hablar ella también. Poniéndose al lado de Abraracúrsix dijo:

"Lo que dice mi marido es cierto Panorámix, la forma de ser de Astérix nos ha llevado a respetarle y a tenerle como el mejor de los amigos, y estoy totalmente segura de que Astérix jamás se lo perdonaría si te pasara algo por intentar ayudarle a él. Solo hace falta recordar lo que hizo cuando los romanos te capturaron, corrió el riesgo de salir a escondidas de la aldea e ir a buscarte, y lo más probable es que lo hiciera porqué pensó que era culpa suya que hubieras desaparecido y quería hacer algo para ayudar"

Los murmullos de los aldeanos comenzaron a sonar en el aire, y algunas declaraciones por encima de ese murmullo que decían:

"Sí... ciertamente este tipo de comportamiento se adecua muy bien al carácter de Astérix"

"Claro, por Tutatis si hay alguien que necesita ayuda, él siempre es de los primeros en presentarse para ayudar"

"Sí, así es como es él"

Panorámix miró a su alrededor, todos los aldeanos estaban asintiendo, mostrando su conformidad ante lo que se había dicho con respecto a su querido amigo. El druida suspiró, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando él sonido de una trompeta resonó en el aire. Todos los aldeanos miraron boquiabiertos a la entrada de la aldea, y conforme se fueron acercando, vieron lo que parecía ser el pleno de los campamentos romanos que los rodeaban allí, justo enfrente de ellos. Ni que decir tiene que los galos estaban atónitos. ¿Qué hacían los romanos allí tan temprano?

“¡Galos!” rugió Caius Marsupialus dando un paso al frente, y prosiguió diciendo:

“Hemos recibido, por medio de palomas mensajeras, confirmación de que el galo Astérix se encuentra bajo custodia del impero romano, y también hemos recibido órdenes de comunicar a la aldea gala que cualquier acción en contra del imperio, será sancionada por medio de Astérix”

Jadeos de sorpresa y algunos incluso de miedo se escucharon entre la multitud reunida frente a la entrada de la aldea. ¿Era cierto lo que acaban de decir ese romano? ¡No! No podía ser cierto, Obélix había ido a por él, iba a volver con él ¿no? Los murmullos estallaron nuevamente entre todos los aldeanos, cuestionando lo que acababan de escuchar.

Caius Marsupialus por su parte ya había transmitido el mensaje que le habían pedido que entregara, así pues, sin nada más que añadir concluyó:

“Dicho esto, esperamos que tengáis muy buenos días galos”

Tras esto, saludó y dio media vuelta, instando a sus hombres a irse, dejando a la gente de la aldea totalmente atónita y sin saber qué decir o hacer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste a todos.  
> Disfrutad y hasta la semana que viene


	28. Preparativos

Astérix estaba sentado en un banco de madera que había en la celda en la que le metieron. En su pie habían puesto una argolla de hierro unida a una cadena y dicha cadena estaba unida a la pared, lo que le permitía cierta libertad de movimiento dentro de la celda pero no el suficiente como para llegar a la puerta, no es que eso fuera muy significativo, pues la puerta estaba cerrada y no podría salir aunque quisiera.

El pequeño galo tras cerrarse la puerta después de encerrarlo se había sentado en el banco y había acercado las rodillas a su pecho envolviendo posteriormente sus brazos alrededor de ellas, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible. Normalmente, el chico no haría eso, Astérix no se consideraba un niño extremadamente valiente, pero si creía que había algo por lo que valiera la pena luchar, luchaba por ello hasta el final. El problema es que nunca había estado en una situación en la que él exclusivamente fuera el centro de atención. El chico no lograba entender qué era lo que le hacía tan especial. Él solo era un niño, ¿Qué peligro puede representar para un gran imperio un niño de tres años? Él no era uno de los galos más grandes o más fuertes que vivían en la aldea, y tenía la impresión de que en cuando creciera sería tan grande como su padre (que no era mucho), en resumen, había otros que eran mucho más grandes y fuertes que él, galos que sí podían suponer una amenaza. Así pues, ¿Por qué iban a por él y solamente a por él? No tenía sentido, Astérix no se sentía tan valioso, él no era más que un niño, era completamente inútil, un estorbo, un... enano.

Astérix se sentía perdido, desconcertado, no lograba dar sentido a lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer, por un lado, Julio finalmente parecía creer que él era Astérix, aunque la verdad era que el chico no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pues él no recordaba nada de ese hombre, aunque Julio sí parecía conocerle bien a él ¿Se habían visto en el pasado? Seguramente sí, o de lo contrario él no estaría en semejante situación para empezar. Astérix se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pensar en lo compleja que era su situación hacía que le doliera la cabeza… otra vez, además aún no se había recuperado completamente de la enfermedad que sufrió durante su viaje, y dudaba que Julio le diera la medicina que Lucius Flordelotus había conseguido para él, el chico supuso que descansar todo lo que pudiera sería lo que mejor le iría para acabar de recuperarse, pues su madre siempre que había enfermado, le había obligado a descansar, aunque él no estuviera cansado en absoluto.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, poco a poco y sin apenas darse cuenta, los ojos de Astérix comenzaron a cerrarse, cediendo al cansancio que repentinamente se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Y así el niño rubio cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

 

_Astérix estaba corriendo por un campamento romano, ¿Qué hacía él allí? No lo sabía, lo único que sabía con certeza era que estaba escapando. El galo rubio miró a la persona que corría a su lado, se trataba ni más ni menos que de Panorámix, ¿por qué estaba él allí también? Esa era otra pregunta sin respuesta en la mente del galo rubio, druida y galo estaban los dos corriendo juntos hacia la salida, Astérix se adelantó, dando un puñetazo al guardia de la entrada haciéndole volar por los aires, algo que le sorprendió en gran manera, ¿desde cuándo podía golpear con tal fuerza? Solo había visto a su padre y el resto de aldeanos golpear así cuando estaban bajo los efectos de la poción mágica del druida. ¿Era este el caso? ¿Había tomado poción mágica?_

_El galo rubio decidió pensar en otra cosa, y su atención se centró en el galo al que acababa de golpear. Lo más extraño fue que ese romano tenía una larga barba, de hecho, todos los soldados que había visto hasta el momento tenían largas barbas, algo sin duda inaudito, pues hasta donde Astérix sabía, era norma de los soldados romanos ir pulcramente afeitados._

_Restando importancia a ese hecho, los dos galos corrieron fuera del campamento, pero ambos se detuvieron abruptamente pues delante suyo había romanos, montones de romanos, por todas partes. Había tantos romanos que habían rodeado el campamento, aunque estos romanos estaban todos afeitados._

_Los romanos barbudos se detuvieron en la entrada del campamento con quien parecía ser el líder en el centro. Dicho líder era un hombre más bien obtuso, vestido con túnica blanca y capa roja. Al igual que los soldados de ese campamento, su pelo y su barba eran exageradamente mucho más largos de lo que debían ser._

_El líder del campamento miró a los dos galos burlonamente mientras decía:_

_“Mira que bien, han llegado refuerzos” y se rio alegremente con una victoria anticipada._

_No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que tanto Panorámix como él estaban nuevamente atrapados. ¿Cómo iban a escapar esta vez? El hombre siguió jactándose frente a los dos galos cuando de repente un soldado con aspecto agotado, y sin barba, se acercó diciendo:_

_“Oh Caius Bonus te esperan urgentemente en la tienda”_

_“¿Urgentemente?” preguntó el que al parecer se llamaba Caius Bonus. El soldado asintió con la cabeza mientras respondía:_

_“Urgentemente”_

_Dicho esto, Caius Bonus se encaminó presurosamente hacia la tienda escoltado por el otro romano. Astérix lo vio desaparecer en el interior de la tienda. Nunca supo lo que sucedió allí dentro, solo que al poco de entrar Caius Bonus, un hombre altivo, de pelo negro, con capa azul y coronado de laurel salió orgulloso de allí y se encaminó directamente hacia ellos. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Y por qué le resultaba tan familiar?_

_El hombre se detuvo frente a los dos y dijo con voz jovial:_

_“Oh mira, eh aquí los irreductibles galos” entonces exigió: “Explicadme ¿qué sucede?”_

_Astérix tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, miró a su druida quien asintió con la cabeza. Mirando otra vez al hombre que tenía delante respondió:_

_“Caius Bonus estaba ansioso por tener la receta de la poción mágica que lo habría hecho invencible y le habría abierto el camino hacia el trono imperial” ¿Cómo sabía él todo eso? Debía ser cierto, pues Caius Bonus parecía nervioso, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo malo. El hombre altivo lo miró despectivamente y murmuro algo como:_

_“Mira tú por donde…”_

_Caius Bonus trató de excusarse, pero el hombre altivo no se lo permitió, y envió al hombre a que se afeitara y que tras eso se iría con sus hombres a tratar con los bárbaros de Mongolia._

_Astérix vio al hombre agachar la cabeza e irse derrotado. Casi sintió lástima por el hombre. Entonces, el hombre con corona de laurel se dirigió nuevamente a los dos galos y les dijo:_

_“Y a vosotros dos, a cambio del buen servicio que me habéis prestado, os concedo la libertad, pero la partida aún no ha terminado galos, nos volveremos a encontrar”_

_Astérix se adelantó y respondió:_

_“Así lo espero Julio” ¿Este era Julio César? Ahora que lo miraba bien, Astérix reconoció en ese rostro joven al hombre al que había sido ofrecido como presente._

_Julio se enderezó y de repente comenzó a gritar:_

_“¡Despierta galo!” solo que su voz no sonaba como la de Julio, era una voz distinta. Astérix lo miró perplejo, mientras que Julio por su parte lo miraba con actitud furiosa y repitió aún más fuerte que antes:_

_“¡He dicho que despiertes!”_

* * *

 

Astérix se despertó de golpe mirando a su alrededor aturdido, no tardó en darse cuenta de que había alguien más con él, un soldado que le agitaba violentamente tratando de despertarlo. El soldado que le miraba furiosamente. Astérix se sentó de golpe, sorprendido por la cercanía del otro hombre presente en la celda.

El soldado sonrió satisfecho al ver que el chico finalmente había despertado, seguidamente se enderezó y con voz autoritaria dijo:

"César quiere verte de inmediato, galo"

Astérix frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, ese hombre había ordenado que lo encerraran en este sitio oscuro, frío y húmedo, ¿por qué iba a querer verle ahora? Por su parte el chico rubio no estaba dispuesto a facilitar una reunión con Julio, ni hablar. Si ese hombre quería verle tendría que hacer algo más que simplemente enviar a uno de sus hombres a buscarle, y así se lo dijo al soldado que había venido a por él:

"¿Ah sí? Pues dile a Julio que no quiero verle"

El soldado se sorprendió momentáneamente por la valentía y la osadía de ese niño que no hacía ni un palmo, pero pronto se recuperó y mientras se erguía enfureció sus facciones antes de decir con voz que indicaba poca paciencia:

"Creo que no lo entiendes chico, no estás en condiciones de negarte"

Las palabras de ese romano no parecieron impresionar al guerrero encogido, es más, lejos de parecer asustado, el niño se cruzó de brazos y sin titubear respondió:

"Me da igual, no quiero verle y no iré"

Tras estas palabras, el chico rubio miró hacia su derecha, como si de este modo enfatizara el hecho de que no estaba dispuesto a reunirse con el dirigente del imperio.

El soldado por su parte se puso furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico a faltarle así al respeto a su emperador? Resoplando con fastidio, el hombre con armadura puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y se inclinó nuevamente sobre el niño galo antes de decir:

"Oh ya lo creo que irás, aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta allí"

Astérix se estremeció ligeramente, aunque trató de evitar que se le notara, pues sabía que ese hombre fácilmente podría levantarlo y llevarle a donde quisiera sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero a pesar de eso, el niño se mantuvo firme en su resolución, y tercamente respondió:

"¡No!"

Esa simple palabra fue para el romano la gota que colmó el vaso. Sin dejar a Astérix tiempo para que reaccionara, el soldado le agarró por el hombro con una mano mientras que con la otra usó una llave para abrir la cerradura en la argolla del pie del niño. Astérix forcejeó débilmente, aunque no pudo hacer mucho, pues el agarre de ese romano era un agarre de hierro.

A continuación, el soldado cogió a Astérix y lo puso bajo su brazo. Astérix luchó cuanto pudo, tratando en vano que ese soldado le soltara.

Dándose cuenta de que usar la fuerza física era completamente inútil, el chico procedió a hacer lo siguiente que le vino a la mente:

"¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!"

El soldado apretó su agarre sobre Astérix, haciendo que el niño jadeara de sorpresa por la acción de su actual captor. El romano aprovechó ese momento para hablar, diciéndole al niño galo:

"Esto te lo has buscado tu solito chaval y si no te callas, también te taparé la boca"

Astérix se había recuperado ligeramente, pero lejos de permanecer en silencio, el niño miró al soldado con el ceño fruncido y valientemente dijo:

"No pienso callarme-"

No pudo terminar porqué una mano grande se cernió sobre su boca bloqueando de inmediato cualquier ruido que el chico pudiera hacer. El soldado miró a Astérix, quien intentaba desesperadamente, sin éxito, quitar la mano que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro. El hombre sonrió y dijo jovialmente:

"No digas que no te he advertido"

Con Astérix fuertemente asegurado y sobretodo, silenciado, el soldado romano salió de las mazmorras.

El niño galo tuvo que parpadear variar veces para acostumbrarse al cambio de luz repentino, por Tutatis, no se había dado cuenta de que el lugar en el que estuvo encerrado hasta ese momento fuera tan oscuro y lúgubre.

El trayecto hasta donde estaba César fue de corta duración, y pronto Astérix se vio nuevamente frente al dirigente del imperio, solo que esta vez, Julio no estaba solo, a su lado había un par de mujeres que llevaban ropas blancas y lo que parecían unas sandalias romanas en sus manos.

Al ver esto Astérix tragó saliva, pues por alguna razón creía saber qué era lo que estaba planeando el hombre coronado de laurel.

"En nombre de Júpiter, dime Colericus, ¿Por qué traes a mi invitado de ese modo?"

 _¿Invitado?_ Pensó Astérix, ¿Desde cuándo era él un invitado de Julio? Si lo habían secuestrado y llevado a Roma en contra de su voluntad, ¡Por el amor de Belenos!

"Bueno... verás César, el niño... el niño se negaba a venir, así que tuve que... ya sabes, tuve que cogerle... y al hacerlo se puso a gritar... así que le cubrí la boca para callarlo"

César sonrió divertido mientras miraba al niño, el cual le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. César soltó una breve risita antes de decir sarcásticamente:

"Vaya... veo que a pesar de tu tamaño aún conservas esa terquedad tuya, ¿No es así Astérix?"

El niño rubio resopló a través de su mordaza improvisada. El emperador romano centró entonces su atención en el soldado que había traído a Astérix.

"Colericus, deja al chico aquí y retírate"

Colericus asintió rápidamente temeroso de que si no obedecía la ira del César pudiera caer sobre él. Dejó al niño en el suelo y levantándose de nuevo se despidió diciendo:

"Ave César"

Tras esas palabras dio media vuelta y se retiró. César permaneció en silencio hasta que el soldado desapareció de su vista, después volvió su atención a Astérix y con voz alegre comenzó a decir:

"Bien galo-"

Pero no pudo continuar porque Astérix saltó de repente diciendo:

"¿Qué quieres ahora Julio? Ordenas que me encierren en una habitación oscura y ni siquiera ha pasado medio día y haces que me saquen ¿Por qué lo has hecho?”

César se sorprendió ante las repentinas palabras del chico, pero recuperándose rápidamente de su sorpresa se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

“Esa… esa no es la razón por la que estás aquí, no olvides que eres un prisionero”

Astérix soltó un bufido divertido y cruzándose de brazos le dijo entonces al dirigente del imperio:

“¿Un prisionero?, hace un momento has dicho que era tu invitado y ahora me dices que soy un prisionero, aclárate de una vez Julio.”

“Yo- tú- es- c-… arg” César tomó una respiración profunda para calmar su creciente irritación. “Casi me había olvidado de que nadie me había tratado con tanta condescendencia como este… salvaje” dijo para sí mismo, y volviéndose hacia el galo encogido habló nuevamente:

“Puedo ver que a pesar de tu tamaño sigues conservado tu descaro, ¿verdad Astérix?”

Sin apartar la vista del hombre coronado de laurel, el chico rubio respondió:

“Pues así es como soy, por Tutatis.”

César volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras murmuraba para sí mismo:

“Si por desgracia lo sé…”

Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No podía perder el tiempo de esta manera. Si no se daba prisa, ¿quién sabía cuándo tardaría ese galo gordo en presentarse allí para rescatar a su amigo?

Apresurarse era una necesidad.

Aclarándose nuevamente la garganta y mostrándose otra vez altivo, tal y como exigía su condición de emperador, el hombre coronado de laurel explicó:

“Bueno dejemos eso ya, la razón por la que estás aquí es por qué tú y yo nos haremos un viaje.”

Astérix bajó sus brazos mirando al emperador con incredulidad. ¿Le estaban traicionando sus oídos? Sinceramente, el niño esperaba que así fuera.

“¿Otro viaje?, ¿estás de broma no?” dijo en tono de queja. No, de ningún modo iba a moverse otra vez. El chico rubio no sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le decía que Obélix estaba cerca, y si ahora se lo llevaban a otra parte, ¿cómo iba su mejor amigo poder encontrarle?

César frunció el ceño ante las palabras del niño. ¿Cómo se atrevía un bárbaro…un prisionero hablarle de ese modo? Cuanto más pensaba en ello más hervía la sangre del emperador lo cual se reflejó en su cada vez más rojo rostro.

“¡No es ninguna broma!”

Gritó con furia, lo que provocó que el niño saltara ligeramente asustado. Ver la reacción de Astérix animó nuevamente a Julio y sonriendo complacido prosiguió su explicación:

 “Tal y como has escuchado, tú y yo haremos un pequeño viaje y para hacerlo más interesante, vamos a hacer algo que se llama: disfrazarse”

Los ojos de Astérix se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Acababa de decir Julio que iba a disfrazarse? ¡Eso ni en sueños, por Tutatis! Él era un galo, y estaba orgulloso de serlo, disfrazarse de quién sabe qué otro personaje no era algo a lo que Astérix estuviera dispuesto. Cerrando sus manos en puños el niño galo miró al emperador a los ojos y tenazmente dijo:

“¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!”

Ahora fue el turno de Julio reír ligeramente y con voz de autosuficiencia respondió:

“Sí que puedo y lo haré”

Entonces el César hizo un gesto con la mano y las mujeres que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en silencio comenzaron a acercarse a Astérix, quien al verlas comenzó a retroceder ligeramente mientras decía:

“No, no… ¡No!”

Pero sus súplicas fueron inútiles pues las mujeres rápidamente lo agarraron y en menos de cinco minutos ya lo habían despojado de sus ropas y las habían sustituido por la túnica, las sandalias y una cinta en el pelo (igual que la de Zumodemanzanus).

Al apartarse las mujeres, César se quedó mirando al niño con una sonrisa divertida. Astérix, miraba a su vez las ropas que le habían puesto y se sentía como si estuviera mirando a un extraño en lugar de sí mismo.

 _¡Oh Tutatis! ¿Por qué?_ Pensó con amargura. Si hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera quedado en la aldea ahora no estaría pasando por algo tan humillante.

César dejó escapar una leve risa antes de decir:

“Te sienta bien la ropa de romano, tal vez deberías dejártela indefinidamente”

Ante esas palabras Astérix levantó la vista y si las miradas matasen el emperador estaba seguro de que habría caído fulminado. Para desviar su atención del niño Julio se dirigió entonces a las mujeres  y les dijo:

“Vosotras vigilad al niño mientras César va a prepararse”.

Dicho esto César reajustó la capa sobre sus hombros y salió de la estancia. Pasado un rato regresó vestido como un vulgar ciudadano de clase baja con una peluca sobre su cabeza y una máscara en su mano. Ante la grotesca vista Astérix no pudo evitar reírse de lo ridículo que se veía el emperador. César arqueó una ceja mientras veía al niño prácticamente rodar por el suelo ante la clara evidencia de ser incapaz de mantener una actitud seria en ese momento.

“¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia?”

Preguntó airado. Cuando Astérix logró controlar su risa respondió:

“Es que cuando dijiste que ibas a prepararte, no me imaginé que ibas a vestirte como un paleto.”

Nada más salir sus palabras de su boca volvió a reírse nuevamente, con más fuerza que antes. César no sabía si estar enojado o maravillarse por la elocuencia del muchacho. Aunque visto así, si según Astérix César parecía un paleto, entonces eso significaba que su disfraz cumpliría con su función. Inhalando y exhalando muy lentamente, el hombre anteriormente coronado de laurel miró nuevamente a su prisionero y le dijo:

“Está bien si has terminado, es hora de irnos.”

Esas palabras cortaron al instante la risa de Astérix, y al instante regresó su pánico. Ese rato de humor casi le había hecho olvidar por completo su delicada situación. Por desgracia antes de que pudiera reaccionar César ya había agarrado al niño y lo estaba arrastrando por los pasillos de palacio, hacia las cuadras. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que romano y galo marcharan por las calles de roma. César estaba complacido al ver que nadie les reconocía y Astérix sentía una mezcla de pánico e incertidumbre, pues no sabía hacia donde se dirigían. La sonrisa de César cada vez se hizo mayor al ver que ya estaban llegando a la salida de la ciudad.

Pero su gozo cayó en un pozo cuando se encontró un atasco ocasionado al parecer por el hecho de que todos los comerciantes habían decidido salir al mismo tiempo y por la misma puerta de la ciudad. La vista le hizo soltar un bufido exasperado.

“ _Por todos los dioses. ¿Cuántas cosas más podrían salirle mal?_ ”

* * *

 

Las calles estaban llenas de gente, todos marchando con paso acelerado, como si creyeran que si no se daban prisa el día no les daría para hacer todo lo que querían hacer. En este ambiente bullicioso y ajetreado nadie parecía darse cuenta del niño que andaba cabizbajo, su expresión mostraba profunda tristeza mezclada con un atisbo de amargura y tal vez una pizca de resentimiento.

Zumodemanzanus no lo entendía ¿Por qué sus padres no confiaban en él? Si fue gracias a él que tanto sus padres como Astérix lograran descubrir que ese arquitecto y los soldados les tenían prisioneros a Panorámix y a él en ese edificio.

¡No era justo! Él también podía ayudar a buscar a Astérix, estaba convencido de ello, además, ¡Por Júpiter, Astérix también era su amigo!

Zumodemanzanus andaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio lo que tenía delante y chocó contra una mujer que iba cargada con un montón de cestas, la fuerza del impacto le hizo caer al suelo, pero rápidamente el chico se levantó nuevamente y rápidamente se disculpó por su falta de atención bajando los ojos al suelo. La mujer aseguró al muchacho que no tenía importancia, pues nadie había sufrido daños.

Cuando la mujer se fue, Zumodemanzanus levantó la vista nuevamente y al hacerlo, vio no muy lejos de él un montón de carros parados, pero lo que en realidad le llamó la atención fue que en uno de esos carros había un niño rubio sentado en el suelo del carro. El niño iba vestido con ropas romanas y estaba acompañado de un hombre enmascarado que por su postura apoyada contra el carro, parecía aburrido o tal vez frustrado por el atasco en el que se hallaba.

A Zumodemanzanus ese niño le llamó mucho la atención, pues en todos los años que llevaba viviendo en Roma, jamás había visto a romanos tan rubios como ese chico, no, Zumodemanzanus sabía que la gente romana tendía a ser más bien morena o castaña. Ese pensamiento llevó al niño romano a centrarse más en el otro chico. Ahora que se fijaba bien, sus rasgos faciales le recordaban vagamente a alguien, pero… no podía ubicarlo… de repente Zumodemanzanus sintió que el corazón se le aceleró, pues ya sabía a quien le recordaba el niño, era igualito a Astérix, y su pelo rubio y revuelto, sus ojos color avellana… sí, sus rasgos no parecían hacer más que confirmarle que ese niño era muy probablemente Astérix.

Pero… si ese chico era realmente Astérix, ¿por qué iba vestido como un romano? ¿Y quién era el hombre que lo acompañaba? ¿Hacia dónde se iban?

Zumodemanzanus negó con la cabeza, quedándose allí quieto, como una estaca, no iba a responder a sus preguntas. No, si quería respuestas, primero tenía que confirmar sus sospechas, pero… no podía gritar en medio de la calle el nombre de su amigo, si ese niño fuera realmente Astérix, el grito del niño romano alertaría al hombre que estaba con él, y entonces no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo.

El niño romano era muy consciente de que si quería realmente ayudar a Astérix, tenía que actuar con cautela, sin apresurarse.

Mirando a su alrededor, como si temiera que hubiera alguien espiándole, Zumodemanzanus comenzó a acercarse al carro que contenía al niño que podría ser Astérix. la verdad, no fue difícil llegar allí, pues con todos los carros parados, y dado su reducido tamaño, el chico romano podía pasar fácilmente por espacios por los que un adulto no podría. Cuando estuvo prácticamente al lado del carro, hizo ruiditos tratando de llamar la atención del niño que iba en su interior.

El niño primero parecía confundido al escuchar un ruido nuevo. Mirando así alrededor, no tardó en darse cuenta de la presencia del otro niño. La cara que puso al verle parecía decir: “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Zumodemanzanus se acercó un poco más y entonces en voz baja preguntó directo y sin rodeos:

“¿Eres Astérix?”

Los ojos del niño rubio se abrieron como platos. Parecía realmente sorprendido de que alguien le conociera, así que con voz vacilante respondió:

“Sí, pero ¿quién eres tú?”

Zumodemanzanus no pudo evitar sonreír, no solo había encontrado a Astérix sino que también sería él quien le ayudaría a volver con Obélix. Sabiendo que el otro niño esperaba una respuesta le explicó:

“Soy un amigo de Obélix, él está aquí en Roma, si vienes conmigo te llevaré con él”

El rostro de Astérix se iluminó con una profunda alegría al escuchar esas palabras ¡Obélix estaba aquí, había venido a por él! Con emoción a penas contenida preguntó:

“¿En serio?”

Zumodemanzanus se alegró al ver lo feliz que parecía ahora Astérix y al mismo tiempo que le tendía la mano al niño galo le respondió:

“Sí, pero tienes que venir conmigo ahora”

Astérix asintió y avanzó hasta el borde del carro, pero sus acciones fueron detenidas cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro al tiempo que una nueva voz se unía a la conversación.

“Lo siento pero él no va a ninguna parte, y tú tampoco”

Zumodemanzanus pudo apreciar un cambio radical en el rostro del niño galo, que pasó de júbilo a horror puro, en otras palabras, su rostro se puso más blanco que la nieve que cae en invierno.

Por su parte Zumodemanzanus levantó la vista hacía el hombre enmascarado. ¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa voz? ¿Por qué le sonaba tanto? Desgraciadamente no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, pues el hombre enmascarado le cogió del brazo y le hizo subir al carro, y a continuación le dijo en voz baja:

“No grites y no hagas nada estúpido o no podré garantizar la seguridad de él” señaló a Astérix “ni la tuya” concluyó.

Zumodemanzanus estaba tan sorprendido por la rapidez de las acciones y por las palabras del hombre que no pudo hacer más que asentir lentamente.

Satisfecho el hombre enmascarado se puso nuevamente de pie e instó a sus caballos a moverse, pues al parecer el atasco se había ido disipando durante la conversación.

* * *

 

Ya fuera de la ciudad, César sonrió detrás de su máscara, aunque su sonrisa no era completamente de felicidad. Por una parte, se había ido antes de que el galo gordinflón pudiera encontrarles, pero por otra parte, ahora llevaba un viajero que no había planeado. ¿Quién era este niño? Y ¡¿cómo podía ser que conociera a Astérix?!

Espera… ahora que se fijaba en él, a Julio el niño le resultaba vagamente familiar… ¡sí claro! ¡El plan fallido de la residencia de los Dioses! Sí, ahora lo recordaba, vio a ese niño y sus padres, luchando junto a los galos contra sus soldados, ¿Quién habría imaginado jamás a una familia de su propio imperio hacer eso? Pero como siempre los dioses tenían un… humor especial.

En resumen, la aparición de ese niño era un problema más añadido a su creciente lista al parecer, pero eso no iba a detener sus planes, no, conquistaría la Galia entera, y gracias a Astérix podría hacerlo, no importaba cuantos baches o “socavones” aparecieran en su camino, como si ese pensamiento fuera una señal justo en ese instante, el carro dio un salto y por poco los ocupantes salieron disparados por los aires. El estado de las carreteras del Imperio era deplorable, tendría que hablar con el senador Lactus Bífidus al respecto, esto no podía tolerarse, ¡Por Júpiter!

Bien, dejando de lado todo el tema de los baches, César sintió que por fin nada podría retrasarle nuevamente. Estaba en camino para reunirse con Cleopatra y dejar allí a su rehén… y la carga extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y creo que puedo decir que este tiene un poco de todo, angustia, humor, intriga... en fin ya lo habéis podido comprobar por vosotros mismos. Si os ha gustado el capítulo, por favor no dudéis en dejar un comentario


	29. Encuentros de toda clase

Alegría, gozo, emoción, completa y absoluta satisfacción consigo mismo, esas eran todas las emociones que Lucius Flordelotus creía que debería estar sintiendo, o mejor dicho, que creía que sentiría una vez hubiera cumplido con su misión, pero, por Júpiter, contrariamente a sus supuestos, ni una de esas emociones era la que sentía actualmente, más bien era todo lo contrario.

El senador romano andaba cabizbajo por la calle, no le importaba ninguno de los transeúntes que le rodeaban ¿por qué se sentía tan miserable? ¡Oh, por Juno! Si lo había conseguido, había tenido éxito, César había reconocido sus esfuerzos y le había compensado gratamente por su trabajo. Pero aun así… ¡Por Neptuno! ¿Por qué le parecía que había cometido el peor de los crímenes? No tenía sentido.

El hombre de toga blanca llegó a la puerta de su casa y sin perder tiempo entró, atravesándola a toda prisa hasta llegar a su habitación. Lo único que deseaba era estar solo.

Los esclavos, que llegaron apresuradamente a atender sus necesidades, fueron rápidamente despachados, pues el recién llegado no quería ver a nadie.

Lucius FLordelotus se encerró en su cuarto bajo estrictas órdenes de no ser molestado y una vez allí, en la soledad de su estancia comenzó a reflexionar nuevamente ante todo lo sucedido.

¿Qué cambio se había obrado en él desde que cogió a ese niño en Armórica? Por Bel-Marte ¿había estado a punto de decir Belenos? De acuerdo, algo debía haber sucedido, de eso estaba seguro. Algo le había, se estremeció ante ese pensamiento, ablandado el corazón, pues lo que sentía el romano en ese momento, sólo podría ser calificado como remordimiento o arrepentimiento… ¿se arrepentía de lo que le había hecho a Astérix? ¡Imposible! Si él y toda su aldea eran el enemigo, como siempre se les había descrito, eran la espina clavada en el costado del Imperio. ¿Por qué iba a sentir compasión por sus enemigos? Eso era absurdo… estúpido.

Pero a pesar de todo, por mucho que lo había intentado, el senador romano no podía apartar las emociones que lo consumían desde su interior. Si no hacía algo pronto, no sabía si podría resistir. Dioses, ¿todo esto era por qué le había tomado cariño al niño galo? En fin, aunque así fuera, poco podía Lucius hacer ahora. El chico ahora estaba bajo la custodia del César, y seguro que su emperador no renunciaría a su trofeo recién adquirido tan pronto.

El senador romano se dirigió hacia la ventana, tal vez si miraba el bullicio de las calles se distraería un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Asomándose por la abertura, sus ojos comenzaron a escanear los alrededores, observando la gente que paseaba por las calles, completamente ajena a las preocupaciones que atormentaban al senador. Una madre regañando a su niño por no ir lo suficientemente deprisa… más lejos un par de soldados tratando de separar a dos hombres que peleaban, probablemente amenazándoles con encerrarlos en prisión si no dejaban sus riñas… en algún lugar se escuchaba a los mercaderes llamando a la gente para que comprara sus productos… nada parecía haber cambiado en el tiempo que el senador estuvo fuera de la ciudad.

Lucius tomó una respiración profunda al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, su idea para tratar de olvidar no estaba funcionando muy bien… pero eso cambió cuando algo le obligó a abrir los ojos y ese algo era que escuchó un sonido y no un sonido cualquiera, ese sonido era claramente un ladrido, el ladrido de un perro que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Mirando hacia abajo, el senador romano vio que desde una esquina no muy lejana aparecía un pequeño perro blanco y casi al instante un hombre gordo vestido a rallas blancas y azules y cabello pelirrojo le seguía.

 _¡Oh, por Júpiter!_ A Lucius Flordelotus le faltó tiempo para meterse nuevamente en el interior de la habitación, rezando a todos los dioses que el hombre no le hubiera visto. Lucius había supuesto que Obélix pronto llegaría a Roma, lo que no esperaba era que actualmente ya estuviera en la capital del imperio. Esto era un desastre. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?... lo más curioso de la situación, era que a pesar de saber que la presencia del gran galo en la ciudad podría arruinar todos los planes, la primera sensación que tuvo el senador tras recuperarse del susto fue de… ¿alivio? ¿Por qué se sentía aliviado de ver a ese galo? ¡Inconcebible!

Lucius Flordelotus había visto una pequeña muestra de lo que ese galo gordinflón, para quien los efectos de su poción mágica eran permanentes, podía hacer. Sí el hombre era honesto consigo mismo, no quería enfrentarse a Obélix, pues sabía muy bien cómo iba a terminar dicho encuentro, y el senador quería, en la medida de lo posible, conservar la integridad de su ser y sobretodo de sus miembros.

Sin embargo, había otra parte de él, como una pequeña voz en su mente que le insistía y casi le suplicaba que hablara con el hombre pelirrojo, que le contara todo lo que le había sucedido al galo rubio. ¿Qué camino debía seguir? ¿Debía seguir la voz de la razón y rechazar cualquier posibilidad de hablar con Obélix o debía seguir a su corazón y reunirse con él para contárselo todo?

Irónicamente, las voces discordantes que escuchaba en su cabeza pertenecían a sus padres. La voz de su padre, dura y áspera, le insistía que se mantuviera firme, que lo que había hecho era lo correcto y que no podía ceder. En cambio la voz de su madre, dulce y suave, le instaba y prácticamente le suplicaba que escuchara su corazón y corrigiera los errores que había cometido, diciéndole que aún había tiempo para arreglarlo todo.

Lucius Flordelotus se tapó los oídos, sabía que eso no haría nada para solucionar su conflicto interno, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de acallar las voces que escuchaba y que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

“Por, Neptuno, solo quiero un poco de paz” dijo para sí mismo.

Paz… eso era lo único que el senador ansiaba en ese momento, pero ¿cómo alcanzarla? ¿Qué podía hacer para tener paz?

Sus diatribas internas se vieron interrumpidas cuando el ladrido del perrito blanco… Ideáfix, si recordaba bien, sonó ahora mucho más fuerte que antes. Casi parecía que estuviera… _¡NO! Eso no puede ser_ , mirando discretamente por la ventana, tratando de no ser visto desde el exterior, el senador comprobó con horror que el perro estaba actualmente parado y ladrando frente a la puerta de su casa. De reojo pudo ver que el gran galo y sus acompañantes se estaban acercando al pequeño can blanco.

Sin duda ese animal había percibido su olor… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Seguro que su dueño sería capaz de sumar II + II, lo que significaba que el encuentro con ese galo era inminente. El sudor comenzó a caer por su frente al darse cuenta de eso… estaba atrapado ¿Qué podía hacer para escapar? ¿Tal vez hacer que sus esclavos plantasen cara al gran galo?

Sabía que eso era un acto muy cobarde, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad de intentar escapar… o quizás… ¿quizás era mejor que se entregara a ese hombre, lo confesara todo y esperara que tuviera misericordia con él? Pero… ¿cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría ese galo perdonarle? Todo lo que el senador había hecho había sido usar al pequeño Astérix para hacer daño a su pueblo, para hacer daño a sus seres queridos, para hacer daño al hombre que ahora estaba frente a su puerta…

Sorprendentemente, Lucius Flordelotus sentía que merecía cualquier golpe que le diera el galo pelirrojo, no le gustaba la idea de ser golpeado, pero lo sentía, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía que era lo único que verdaderamente merecía. ¿Por qué de repente su conciencia había decidido actuar con tanta fuerza? No era justo, no había podido disfrutar de su triunfo… aunque, en honor a la verdad, ni siquiera lo consideraba un triunfo.

El ruido de una puerta haciéndose añicos, junto con los gritos de sorpresa de alguno de sus esclavos, le anunció que los visitantes que _no_ esperaba ya habían entrado. Era demasiado tarde, no había salida, no había escapatoria…

“¡¿Dónde está, por Tutatis?!” exigía el hombre enfurecido, el sonido de su voz hizo que el senador se estremeciera.

“Obélix cálmate, por Belenos, esta gente es inocente” este debía ser el acompañante masculino del galo pelirrojo sin duda, el hombre más delgado tratando de calmar la furia del otro hombre, _una furia destinada a él_.

Mirando a la puerta que estaba frente a él se quedó esperando mientras el ruido era cada vez más fuerte, pisadas ensordecedoras acompañadas de ladridos furiosos se acercaban a él sin remisión. Lucius Flordelotus cayó de rodillas, nada podía hacer ya para evitar lo inevitable. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la última barrera que lo separaba de la que tal vez fuera la última faz que vería sobre la tierra.

 _Este es el fin_ , y tras este último pensamiento, la puerta frente a él estalló.

* * *

 

Horas, tenían que haber pasado horas desde que salieron de Roma, pero ¿cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿Cómo podía saber cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que salieron de la capital del imperio? La respuesta era simple, no podía saberlo a no ser que lo preguntara.

El niño miró hacia arriba, al conductor del carro, a pesar de que era la única manera, no se atrevía a preguntar cuánto tiempo de viaje llevaban, cuánto faltaba para llegar al destino, cuál era su destino exactamente… temía que cualquiera de estas preguntas, o tal vez todas ellas pudieran molestar el hombre que se los llevaba a él y a su acompañante.

Los ojos del muchacho se dirigieron a su otro compañero, parecía asustado, y no sin razón, pues él mismo también estaba asustado, no había pasado más miedo en toda su vida, y a su modo de ver, no había nada que pudiera hacer para sacarles a ambos de la situación en la que estaban metidos.

Una cosa sí era clara, había sido una muy mala idea tratar de ir por su cuenta, por todos los dioses, había sido un desastre total, y ahora era demasiado tarde para rectificar su error. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de creer que podría hacerlo solo y sin ayuda? Lo gracioso del caso es que no era la primera vez que había hecho eso, solo que la vez anterior, tuvo a Ideáfix a su lado, esta vez, sin embargo, estaba solo… bueno, no solo, solo, pero el niño que estaba a su lado… no creía que fuera capaz de ayudarle, no porqué no confiara en él, sino simplemente porqué parecía… ausente, como si físicamente estuviera allí, pero no mentalmente, tenía la mirada perdida, observando nada en particular, era como si estuviera en trance, y ¿por qué? Probablemente porqué se sentía culpable y creía que por su culpa cosas malas iban a pasar a los dos.

Zumodemanzanus miró a Astérix atentamente, realmente con su actitud parecía reflejar un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad, y si eso era así, entonces tenía que hacerle saber a su compañero galo que nada de lo sucedido había sido culpa suya. Arrastrándose tan silenciosamente como pudo, se puso al lado del niño rubio y gentilmente le puso una mano en el hombro mientras decía:

“Astérix… ¿estás bien?”

Astérix se sorprendió al principio ante la acción del niño romano, de todos los romanos que el chico rubio había conocido hasta ese momento, este era con diferencia el que mejor le había tratado desde el principio. En el fondo de su subconsciente, Astérix sentía que podía confiar en ese niño ¿cómo podía sentir eso? Él no lo sabía, pero sin embargo allí estaba esa sensación, constante e invariable.

El niño galo se dio cuenta de que el otro chico se le había quedado mirando, esperando una respuesta, así que, aclarándose la garganta, habló en voz baja:

“Sí, estoy bien, yo solo… lo siento”

Zumodemanzanus se sorprendió ante esa respuesta, ¿qué era lo que sentía Astérix? Si él no había hecho nada malo, él era una víctima en realidad.

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo sientes?” preguntó el chico de pelo castaño totalmente extrañado.

Astérix miró al otro chico directamente a los ojos, ¿cómo podía ser que no lo viera? Si era algo clarísimo… al menos para él lo era.

“Porqué por mi culpa estás tú también aquí” le explicó respondiendo a su pregunta. A continuación, el niño galo bajó la mirada al suelo, como si no mereciera ningún tipo de consuelo, sino más bien lo contrario, un castigo por su comportamiento temerario.

Zumodemanzanus se quedó perplejo, petrificado, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso. Permaneció en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, era como si se hubiera quedado sin habla, o como si los dioses no quisieran que dijera nada. Cuando finalmente recuperó la capacidad de hablar, sus primeras palabras fueron:

“Espera, ¿pero de qué hablas?”

Astérix no levantó la mirada, evitando deliberadamente el contacto visual con su interlocutor, no quería que el muchacho que estaba a su lado viera el dolor, la vergüenza y la pena que transmitían sus ojos. Aún mirando al suelo del carro respondió en voz baja:

“Lo único que hago es causar problemas, soy un enano inútil”

Zumodemanzanus no cabía de asombro, ¿cómo podía Astérix tener un tan bajo concepto de sí mismo? ¡Por el amor de Zeus! ¡¿Qué había pasado?!

“Eso no es cierto” dijo tratando de no alzar la voz, pero intentando al mismo tiempo de poner énfasis en sus palabras para que el chico rubio le creyera. Tenía que lograr que Astérix fuera el de siempre… o al menos que no se centrara en su pena y dolor, solo de ese modo lograrían salir de ese lugar.

Por desgracia, la respuesta de Astérix no era la que el niño romano había esperado:

“¡Sí lo es!”

Esta vez Zumodemanzanus frunció el ceño, esto ya era demasiado. Al parecer alguien había manipulado de algún modo a su amigo para que creyera todas esas barbaridades, pues bien, él se encargaría de corregir tales acciones, lograría que Astérix volviera a ser el Astérix que una vez conoció.

“¿Quién te ha dicho eso?” preguntó con voz airada, Zumodemanzanus podía ser solamente un niño, pero iba a hacerle pagar a quien fuera que le hubiera metido todas estas sandeces al chico rubio.

El niño romano estaba tan centrado en castigar a quien fuera el culpable que casi le pasó desapercibido el suspiro que exhaló Astérix antes de responder:

“Me lo dijo Esautomátix… una vez”

¿Esautomátix? ¿Era alguien de la aldea el que le había dicho eso a Astérix? ¡Qué estúpido ese tal Esautomátix! Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, Zumodemanzanus habló nuevamente:

“¿Ah sí? Pues ese tal Esautomátix se equivoca”

Astérix finalmente levantó los ojos, mirando a su compañero de viaje romano con completa sorpresa y estupefacción, de todos cuantos había imaginado que dijeran algo así, jamás, ni en sus sueños habría imaginado que quien lo diría sería un romano. La vida está llena de sorpresas.

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Astérix aún sin haberse recuperado del todo por la sorpresa.

Zumodemanzanus sonrió satisfecho, al menos había logrado parte de su objetivo, algo era algo, ahora solo tenía que seguir convenciendo a Astérix de que él no era inútil. Con ese propósito en mente, habló nuevamente:

“Sé que eres valiente y generoso, y que darías tu vida por salvar a tus amigos, yo… te he visto luchar, y sé que no eres un inútil”

Esta vez el chico rubio miró al de cabello castaño con extrañeza, Zumodemanzanus sintió una ligera presión en el pecho, ¿y si había dicho algo que no podía decir? ¿Y si había metido la pata?

“¿Me has visto luchar?” preguntó de repente el chico galo, pero lejos de parecer confundido o sospechoso, más bien parecía curioso, casi… entusiasmado por saber la respuesta que le diera el otro chico.

Zumodemanzanus parpadeó un par de veces, también él sorprendido por el entusiasmo que parecía mostrar el joven galo. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces sin qué decir. Tras varios intentos, finalmente logró hablar nuevamente, lo único que pudo decir fue:

“Sí bueno, cuando eras… mayor”

Astérix bajó nuevamente la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, Zumodemanzanus ladeó la cabeza extrañado, parecía como si el chico rubio estuviera reflexionando sobre algo, o al menos, tratando de recordar algo. Casi estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando fue Astérix el que habló primero:

“Todo el mundo me habla de eso, pero no me acuerdo”

 _¡Con qué era eso!_ Pensó Zumodemanzanus, pobre Astérix, la verdad, el chico romano estaba seguro que debía ser difícil para cualquiera creer que había vivido una vida una realidad completamente distinta de la que dicha persona creía haber vivido… era para volverse loco.

Aun así, el chico de pelo castaño sabía que necesitaba animar como fuera a su compañero de viaje, así que poniendo una mano sobre su hombre y apretando ligeramente para transmitir algo de confort, el chico romano dijo:

“Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que lo recordarás”

Astérix levantó los ojos nuevamente y mirando a Zumodemanzanus sonrió, a continuación abrió la boca para responder, pero de repente el transporte en el que iban paró en seco y los dos niños se tambalearon y cayeron al suelo del carro. Aun no se habían recuperado de la caída cuando escucharon la voz del conductor que decía:

“¡Ya hemos llegado!”

Los dos niños trataron de recuperarse lo antes posible para así poder ver cómo era el lugar al que acababan de llegar. Mirando más allá del carro pudieron observar una verja tras el que se veían inmensos jardines y lo que parecía ser un palacio al fondo. Pero lo que más sorprendió fue ver a la mujer que se acercaba, una mujer de piel oscura, con un peinado extraño y una nariz de lo más bonita. La mujer iba vestida con un largo vestido blanco pero no del mismo tipo que visten las mujeres romanas sino que era un tipo de vestido completamente distinto.

Pudieron observar también que la mujer llevaba algo en sus brazos, algo que los dos niños identificaron como un bebé.

Astérix entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, mirando fijamente a la mujer que se acercaba. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y con voz que reflejaba sorpresa expresó:

“¡Yo conozco a esta mujer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, este capítulo viene con retraso, ayer tuve un día bastante ocupado y se me pasó colgarlo. Aún así, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? aquí tenéis el capítulo, espero que os guste


	30. Los dioses no se han olvidado de nosotros

Abraracúrsix se encontraba sentado en su silla, con el codo apoyado sobre el reposabrazos y su cabeza sostenida por su mano. El jefe estaba aburrido… no, no aburrido por Belenos, estaba desesperado. Lo único que deseaba era poder descansar, tener tiempo para aclarar sus ideas, pero esa opción parecía no ser viable, y mucho menos en esos momentos.

Desde que recibieron la nefasta noticia por parte de los romanos de que Astérix estaba en manos del César, los aldeanos se habían reunido en la cabaña del jefe para decidir qué debían hacer, pero ya a estas alturas, quedaba bastante claro que iba a ser difícil sino imposible llegar a una solución a tan aciago problema.

“Los dioses se han vuelto contra nosotros, ya no hay esperanza” dijo uno de los aldeanos completamente descorazonado.

A Abraracúrsix no le gustaba ver a sus compatriotas galos en ese estado, y había tratado, con suma insistencia en hacer que los ánimos de todos mejoraran pero cada vez era más difícil, y sinceramente él mismo estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas también.

Afortunadamente, todavía había galos que creían que todo podía mejorar, tal y como lo demostró el aldeano que habló a continuación:

“Pero tal vez Obélix aun pueda rescatar a Astérix, no podemos rendirnos todavía, por Tutatis”

Aunque claro, como siempre había aquel personaje encargado de destrozar y aplastar los ánimos de todos:

“Si no fuera Astérix el que estuviera en esta situación…”

Pero pronto salía otro aldeano, como si fuera un defensor del pueblo dispuesto a ver siempre el lado positivo… más o menos… en todas las cosas:

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que Obélix no puede hacerlo?”

Y ya, ahí estaba, Abraracúrsix lo supo desde el momento en el que mencionaron a Obélix, sabía que en algún momento iba a estallar una discusión, y ese momento se aproximaba, pues el aldeano que había hablado anteriormente ahora se sentía atacado y necesitaba defender su opinión.

“NO, yo no he dicho eso, pero… si Astérix no se hubiera convertido en un niño…”

 _¡Oh por Tutatis! ¿Por qué los galos tenían que ser un pueblo tan testarudo?_ El jefe de la aldea sabía perfectamente que a partir de ahora todo sería una escalada de intercambio de palabras, después gritos y finalmente los puños. Era un hecho inevitable.

“Tal vez todo lo que ha pasado es una señal de los dioses para que nos dobleguemos ante Roma” dijo uno de los aldeanos con voz casi inapreciable aunque lo suficientemente fuerte como para que fuera escuchado por varias personas.

Estas palabras provocaron que de inmediato alguien saltara gritando:

“¡Estás loco! ¡Jamás nos doblegaremos ante Roma! ¡Traidor!”

“¡¿A quién llamas traidor?!” gritó a su vez el que había hecho esa reflexión tan desafortunada, pero ya era tarde y tal y como había predicho Abraracúrsix, no faltaba mucho para llegar a los puños, eso si alguien no lograba detenerlo antes, pero ¿quién iba a ser capaz de detenerlo? ¿A quién iban a hacer caso?

“¡Cualquiera que crea que rendirse a Roma es una solución es un traidor!” dijo en ese momento Esautomátix, generalmente él y Ordenalfabétix solían estar en el centro de todas las discusiones que había habitualmente en la aldea, y este caso… no era una excepción, al menos no para una de las partes. Esautomátix se había movido hasta ponerse justo delante del galo con que había acabado de prender el fuego.

Dicho aldeano por su parte se había plantado firmemente, no pareciendo a estar dispuesto a que le insultaran en la cara. El aldeano se enderezó cuanto pudo y gritó:

“¡¿Ah sí?! ¿Quién lo dice?”

A lo que Esautomátix respondió señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar:

“¡Lo digo yo!”

Esa fue toda la respuesta que necesito el primer aldeano para lanzarse directamente sobre el herrero al grito de:

“¡Ahora verás!”

En cuestión de segundos, había una montaña de galos luchando unos contra otros, gritándose palabras sin sentido, incapaces de escuchar cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sus propias voces.

El jefe de la aldea gimió exasperado, gritó tan fuerte como pudo, tratando en vano de conseguir que se detuvieran, todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, por decir lo menos. Nadie escuchaba, nadie.

De repente se escuchó un estruendo, como un trueno de los que caían en los días de tormenta, sólo que mucho más cerca que los que sonaban en días en los que parecía que los dioses estaban furiosos. Abraracúrsix podría a ver jurado que incluso notó como la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies. Por Tutatis, ¿qué había sido eso?

Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, al menos produjo el efecto de hacer que todos los galos dejaran de pelear, gracias a Belenos. En cuanto se hizo el silencio absoluto, una voz que el jefe de la aldea respetaba enormemente sonó de forma clara y concisa:

“¡Ya basta! ¡Este no es el momento de pelear!”

El hombre a quien pertenecía esa voz era ni más ni menos que Panorámix, y ahora que Abraracúrsix lo miraba bien, el viejo druida tenía un bastón en sus manos el cual parecía estar sujetando con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban prácticamente blancos ¿había sido Panorámix el que había hecho ese ruido para llamar la atención de todos? Probablemente.

El jefe vio que Tragicómix, quien no había tomado parte en la pelea, se acercó al hombre de larga barba blanca y dijo a continuación:

“Eso es cierto, no podemos perder la calma, no ahora”

Su voz autoritaria y segura le hicieron pensar al hombre pelirrojo que Tragicómix podría llegar a ser algún día un gran jefe, además, sabía mantener la calma en las situaciones difíciles y siempre procuraba buscar la solución más beneficiosa para todos cuando surgía algún problema, pensando siempre en los demás antes que en sí mismo.

Sí, Tragicómix podría llegar a ser un gran jefe.

Abraracúrsix estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que prácticamente saltó sorprendido cuando Ordenalfabétix habló desde la base de la montaña de galos que actualmente ocupaban la mayor parte de la cabaña del jefe. El vendedor de pescado habló diciendo:

“Pero si ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, estamos perdidos”

Nuevamente fue Panorámix el que habló, su voz era clara y confiada:

“Eso no es cierto, aún hay esperanza, aún estamos aquí, Astérix sigue vivo, y Obélix aún está allí afuera, buscándole, debemos confiar en que los dioses le guiaran para que pueda recuperar a Astérix y los dos sean capaces de volver”

Sus palabras sonaron tranquilizadoras y elocuentes, aunque Abraracúrsix notó también un toque de… ¿miedo? No, miedo no, más bien vergüenza, Panorámix estaba avergonzado, probablemente como resultado de la culpa que lo consumía por todo lo sucedido. Pobre druida.

Desviando su atención del druida al resto de los aldeanos, el jefe vio como varios hombres habían agachado la cabeza y vio también que el rostro de la mayoría de ellos había adquirido un toque de vergüenza, realmente las palabras del druida les habían llegado hasta lo mas hondo de su interior.

Abraracúrsix decidió que ese era su momento para intervenir en toda esa situación, y así lo hizo:

“Amigos míos, Panorámix tiene razón, mientras haya vida, hay esperanza, yo tengo plena confianza en Obélix, estoy seguro de que los dioses le guiarán para que puedan volver Astérix y él, y por eso no podemos rendirnos, aún no nos han vencido… ¿os acordáis de cuando Panorámix, Astérix y Obélix se perdieron más allá del fin del mundo? Los romanos nos cogieron, todo parecía perdido, pero los dioses fueron misericordiosos y logramos salir de esa situación. Sé que esto no es exactamente lo mismo, pero también sé que a pesar de que ahora no vemos una salida para esta situación, no podemos perder nuestra fe en los dioses, con su ayuda lograremos salir adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho, ¿qué me decís? ¡Estáis conmigo!”

“¡SÍÍÍ!” fue el grito unánime de todos los aldeanos allí reunidos, el jefe sonrió complacido al ver que incluso Tragicómix se había sumado a los vítores. Pero ahora… ¿cómo evitar rendirse a Roma sin que Astérix saliera perjudicado? Si se negaban a hacer lo que los romanos les habían dicho, ¿qué le sucedería al galo rubio entonces? El jefe pelirrojo era muy consciente de que por ser quien era Astérix, y por ser la aldea que era, Julio cumpliría con sus amenazas sin pestañear.

De repente una idea cruzó la mente del galo pelirrojo. La noticia de que Astérix estaba en Roma había llegado muy rápido a Armórica, el jefe recordó que el romano que les dio la noticia había mencionado algo de una paloma, eso le hizo pensar en la paloma de su sobrino Gudúrix, paloma que no hace muchos días había llegado al poblado con noticias del joven galo.

Pensando en ese tema, Abraracúrsix supuso que si lograban evitar que los romanos enviaran palomas a Roma, tal vez lograran ganar algo de tiempo, sí tal vez, ese plan incipiente que se estaba gestando en la mente del jefe de la aldea era un plan que necesitaba algunas mejoras pero era un plan al fin y al cabo, y así se lo transmitió a los demás aldeanos.

Los otros galos parecieron sorprendidos al principio, pero no pudieron negar que su jefe tenía razón, si lograban evitar que esas palomas se fueran a Roma, podrían seguir resistiendo como hasta ahora y en Roma no sabrían nada, lo que mantendría a Astérix con vida, dándole a Obélix la posibilidad de encontrarle.

Desde ese momento, los aldeanos planearon vigilar y capturar todas las palomas que vieran salir de los diversos campamentos romanos que les rodeaban, cuando tuvieran esas palomas en su poder, sustituirían los mensajes originales por mensajes falsos, esta última parte fue idea de Asurancetúrix. Por último, planearon que si podían también, cogerían también a las palomas que vinieran de Roma para tener ellos también noticias del exterior.

Mientras los aldeanos hablaban y decidían todo esto, fuera del poblado un hombre llegaba a las puertas de la aldea, ese hombre había pasado disimuladamente más allá de los campamentos romanos, tratando de evitar las patrullas en los bosques, y cuando logró ver la valla y el humo que salía de las diversas casas, exclamó aliviado:

“Al fin he llegado”

* * *

 

Petiminus parecía estar hiperventilando, y su esposa Dulcia no es que se sintiera mucho mejor, habían estado horas, sí, literalmente horas dando vueltas por toda la ciudad, ¿con qué objetivo? Encontrar a su pequeño Zumodemanzanus, naturalmente.

Esta era la segunda vez, la segunda, que el muchacho desaparecía sin dejar rastro, lo único que esperaban sus padres era no encontrarle de nuevo dentro de una jaula. Por Júpiter, eso sería casi como si los dioses les estuvieran diciendo que no sabían cuidar de su hijo.

Y todo por haberle dicho al chico que era demasiado pequeño para ayudar. Los padres se sorprendieron ante la reacción inmediata de su hijo, pero más que sorprendidos estaban asustados, ¿a dónde podría haber ido? Por más que le gritaron que regresara, el chico de pelo castaño se alejó por la calle hasta que ninguno de los adultos pudo verle.

Inmediatamente después de esto, y disculpándose con Obélix y los demás, Petiminus y Dulcia salieron corriendo para encontrar a su niño. Pero llevaban horas buscando y estaban como al principio. No había rastro de Zumodemanzanus por ninguna parte. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

“¿Le has visto?”

Preguntó Dulcia a su marido, estaba empezando a pensar que jamás lo iban a encontrar. Ella ya había buscado en todos los lugares en los que Zumodemanzanus solía jugar, pero el chico no estaba en ninguno de ellos.

Petiminus miró abatido a su mujer mientras respondía:

“No, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, ¿dónde puede estar?”

Dulcia frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar el momento en el que su hijo se había marchado, había una idea que le había estado rondando por la cabeza, pero no sabía si eso era siquiera posible, así que decidió transmitir sus dudas a su marido:

“¿No dijo algo acerca de encontrar él a Astérix? ¿No creerás que…?”

Petiminus abrió los ojos como platos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando su mujer.

“¿Crees que se ha ido al palacio de César para ir a buscarle?” preguntó terminando la cuestión que había comenzado a plantear Dulcia. Ella lo miró con temor en los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo había determinación en ellos, si había la más ligera posibilidad de que su hijo estuviera allí, Petiminus sabía con certeza que su mujer querría comprobarlo, algo que no tardó en confirmarse.

“Es una posibilidad, y por ahora no tenemos ninguna opción mejor, así que vamos”

“Está bien, vamos” fue lo único que podía decir el mosaista, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que cuando a su mujer se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Los dos romanos se encaminaron hacia el palacio del César, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que escucharan una voz que les hizo detenerse en seco por distintos motivos:

“Oh Dulcia, ¿eres tú?”

Petiminus gimió y puso cara de fastidio. De todas las personas con las que podrían encontrarse en esta ciudad, tenía que ser ELLA. ¿Acaso los dioses les estaban poniendo a prueba o algo?

El mosaista vio de reojo que su mujer forzaba una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y responder a la persona que les había hablado:

“¡Claudia! ¡Qué sorpresa! Oye, lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo”

Claudia, a pesar de lo que le había dicho la otra mujer, comenzó a hablar nuevamente, como si no hubiera escuchado y su amiga en realidad tuviera tiempo de sobra para hablar con ella.

“Ya pero chica hacía tiempo que no hablábamos, y verás, hay algo que quería preguntarte, porqué con lo que vi, pensé que te interesaría, ya que ese niño se parecía mucho a él, pero claro, me dije: ‘no puede ser, que yo sepa, él no tiene ningún amigo con el pelo tan rubio’ tu ya me conoces, yo no soy cotilla, pero de todas formas pensé que no estaría de más comentártelo, ya sabes, por si acaso-”

Ante la mención de no uno, sino dos niños, Dulcia tomó rápidamente interés en lo que Claudia estaba contando, pero por desgracia, su amiga tendía a irse por las ramas, así que levantando una mano para silenciar a la otra mujer, Dulcia habló a continuación:

“Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando?  Más bien, ¿de quién estás hablando?”

Los ojos de Claudia se iluminaron al ver que finalmente había logrado captar la atención de su amiga, ¡Oh tenía una maravillosa historia que contar! Por lo que sin perder tiempo, comenzó a narrar los sucesos de los que había sido testigo apenas unas horas antes:

“Bueno, verás, es que antes, estaba paseando cerca de una de las puertas que salen de Roma, ya sabes cómo me gusta ver a los que llegan a la ciudad, campesinos, turistas, soldados que vuelven de quién sabe dónde, hay cada elemento… entonces, de repente, vi un atasco provocado por un choque entre dos carros, hay no veas como gritaban los dos que habían provocado el atasco, no se les entendía nada, y ya sabes que soy una experta entendiendo lo que dice la gente, aunque esté gritando a pleno pulmón, pero a esos dos no se les entendía en absoluto, aunque… ahora que lo pienso, parecían extranjeros, tal vez no hablaban latín y por eso no pude entenderles, porqué a mí los idiomas jamás se me han dado muy bien-”

“Por Júpiter ¿Esto va a ser muy largo?” se quejó de repente Petiminus, por desgracia esa mujer no solo hablaba mucho, sino que su voz era aguda, y chillona, tenía un timbre de voz que le provocaba al pobre mosaista terribles jaquecas si la escuchaba por demasiado tiempo.

Claudia se giró sorprendida hacia al hombre al lado de su amiga. ¡Pero si apenas había explicado nada! ¿Cómo podía el marido de Dulcia preguntar semejantes cosas? Aclarándose la garganta, la mujer habló de nuevo respondiendo al mosaista:

“¿Largo? No, para nada, si ya sabes tú Petiminus que yo no soy muy habladora, bien, cómo iba diciendo, mientras los dos hombres discutían, le vi, vi a ese muchacho, sí, con su cinta en el pelo, y su corta estatura, porqué perdóname que te diga querida Dulcia pero creo que tu pequeño Zumodemanzanus es un poco bajo para su edad”

“¡Eh no digas eso de mi hijo!” saltó nuevamente el hombre romano cruzándose de brazos, una cosa era irse por las ramas, y otra insultar a alguien, alguien que no estaba presente, además.

Petiminus tomó una respiración profunda para calmar su creciente nerviosismo. Si no fuera porqué esta mujer parecía tener información importante, la habrían dejado con la palabra en la boca hace mucho rato.

Cuando por fin se calmó lo suficiente, añadió a lo que había dicho antes:

“Y por favor, por favor, por el amor de TODOS los dioses, danos la versión corta”

“Tranquilo Petiminus, por Neptuno, sólo era una observación, tú sabes que yo las cosas no las digo con malicia, ni más faltaba” dijo la otra mujer en un tono de queja, ¿por qué gritaba de ese modo? ¡Si ella no había hecho nada!

Afortunadamente, Dulcia decidió intervenir para ayudar a calmar los nervios de todos:

“Claudia, por favor, es que tenemos un poquito de prisa, ¿podrías por favor terminar de contarnos lo que estabas diciendo?”

Esto provocó que la otra mujer se centrara nuevamente en ella y dejara de lado a su marido. Recuperando su entusiasmo anterior, Claudia prosiguió con su explicación:

“Oh, claro que sí Dulcia, no faltaba más, en fin, la cuestión es que vi a un niño que me pareció que era tu hijo acercándose a un carro que estaba parado debido al accidente. En ese carro había un hombre enmascarado y que iba vestido, en mi modesta opinión, como un completo palurdo. En ese carro había también un niño pequeño, tal vez de unos dos o tres años, totalmente rubio, lo cual me pareció muy extraño, pues a parte de los esclavos, es difícil ver a gente tan rubia en la ciudad. Aunque ese niño no parecía un esclavo, en realidad iba vestido como cualquier otro niño romano.”

“Ese niño podría ser Astérix” le dijo Petiminus a su mujer, quien asintió en conformidad, ese gesto provocó una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Claudia, quien decidió ignorar lo que sus amigos acababan de decir y siguió hablando:

“¿Astérix? No conozco a nadie llamado así, pero bien para no irme por las ramas, algo que detesto que haga la gente con la que hablo, los dos chicos se pusieron a hablar, la verdad es que parecían conocerse, o al menos vuestro hijo parecía conocerle a él. Entonces de repente el hombre enmascarado se acercó a los dos muchachos y recogió a Zumodemanzanus poniéndole a continuación al lado del otro chico. A continuación, y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarme, el carro se movió nuevamente y salió de la ciudad… ¿Dulcia? ¿Dulcia estás bien?”

Claudia se detuvo cuando vio que su amiga abría ojos como platos. ¿qué era lo que la había sobrecogido de esa manera? Asustada se giro hacia el marido sólo para encontrarle en la misma condición que a la mujer. Acercándose a él, lo agarró por los brazos y comenzó a zarandearlo bruscamente mientras prácticamente gritaba:

“Petiminus ¿le pasa algo a tu mujer? ¿Petiminus? ¡PETIMINUS!”

Eso pareció sacar al mosaista de su estupor, cuando se recuperó y se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo Claudia, rápidamente trató de sacársela de encima:

“¿Eh? ¿qué…? ¡Claudia! Deja de zarandearme como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, por Júpiter”

Acto seguido se giró a su mujer y procedió a sacarla a ella de su propio trance de un modo mucho más suave que el que habían empleado en él.

“Dulcia…” dijo el hombre mirando a su mujer, a lo que ella simplemente respondió:

“Oh Petiminus…”

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, e inmediatamente sabían lo que debían hacer.

“¡Tenemos que ir a buscar a Obélix!” exclamaron al mismo tiempo, y al instante se giraron y comenzaron a correr por las calles abarrotadas de gente. Claudia se quedó allí, de pie, viendo como ambos se alejaban, dejándola completamente sola, entonces una pregunta salió de sus labios:

“¿Quién es Obélix?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que este puede considerarse el capítulo en el que parece que todo está perdido ¿no? A pesar de que sabemos que Obélix está con Lucius Flordelotus en estos momentos (aunque eso lo sabemos nosotros no los galos ;P).  
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo


	31. Casi nada sale como estaba planeado

Cleopatra había estado muy ocupada ese día. Su hijo Cesarión era un muy buen chico, pero la tendencia que había adquirido desde que estuvo en Armórica a quedarse dormido a los pies de los árboles le daban a la soberana de Egipto mucho trabajo para controlar a su pequeño.

En Alejandría mandó construir unos árboles de oro, un bosque en realidad, pero el pequeño Cesarión se negaba a dormir allí, siempre que su madre le buscaba lo hallaba dormido a los pies de una palmera… un árbol de verdad. Eso facilitó las cosas en realidad, pues la cantidad de árboles que había allí era considerablemente escasa, pero la Villa de César en cambio, había árboles cada pocos metros, lo que hacía que encontrar al niño fuera una tarea ardua de verdad.

Precisamente, la reina de las reinas acababa de hallar a Cesarión dormido de nuevo tras haber pasado al menos un par de horas buscándole. Nada más recogerle había escuchado el sonido de unos caballos aproximándose. ¿Quién se acercaba? Si nadie sabía que estaba allí, nadie salvo… ¡Julio César! Sí, seguro que era él. ¿Quién más podría ser? Si por algún casual fuera ese necio Brutus, Cleopatra se encargaría de que le quedara claro al hombre quién era el faraón de Egipto y porqué era una mala idea hacerla enfadar.

Pero, por otra parte, era poco probable que fuera Brutus, pues César había enviado a ese hombre a la Germania del norte, y eso estaba a muchas semanas de distancia de Roma. Y además, César había sido lo suficientemente considerado como para respetar sus deseos de privacidad.

Con el niño aún dormido, la mujer egipcia se acercó a la entrada de la Villa para averiguar quien era el que se acercaba. En la lejanía ya podía ver el polvo que se levantaba indicando cuán cerca, o lejos, dependiendo del punto de vista, estaba el visitante.

Cuando el carruaje apareció ante su vista, lo primero que sintió la Reina de las Reinas fue sorpresa, ¿por qué se acercaba hasta ese lugar un hombre enmascarado? Su segundo pensamiento fue de temor. ¿Y si, de algún modo, alguien había descubierto que ella estaba allí y venían con la intención de hacerle algo a ella o a su hijo?

El temor se convirtió en furia ante ese último pensamiento, si alguien quería hacerle algo a su niño, antes tendría que pasar por encima de ella. Con determinación, la mujer egipcia se adelantó aún más para hacer frente al intruso. El carro se detuvo de repente y el hombre exclamo en voz alta:

“¡Ya hemos llegado!”

 _¿Hemos?_ ¿Había alguien más con ese hombre? ¿Y por qué había algo en la voz de ese hombre que le resultaba familiar? Para sorpresa de Cleopatra, un par de cabezas se asomaron por un lateral del carro. Por Osiris, ¿quiénes eran esos chicos? Los dos vestidos como típicos niños romanos nada menos. La mujer egipcia se sintió ligeramente incómoda cuando el chico rubio se la quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Qué esperaba descubrir mirándola así? De repente los ojos del niño se abrieron como platos y ese niño dijo algo, pero ella estaba demasiado lejos y el niño habló tan bajito que no pudo entender lo que decía. Cleopatra se quedó mirando también a los dos niños, el de pelo castaño era un completo desconocido, pero había algo en el otro chico, algo que le recordaba a alguien, pero ¿a quién?

Bueno, eso no importaba, fueran quienes fueran esos visitantes, Cleopatra iba a cantarle las cuarenta a los recién llegados, en especial al adulto, naturalmente.

La mujer frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a los viajeros, vio como el hombre bajaba del carro y lentamente se sacaba el casco, revelando a…

¿César?

No, ¡no podía ser! ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a presentarse así sin avisar? ¿Y encima vestido de ese modo tan hortera? ¿Era esto alguna especie de broma? ¿Un juego?

La mujer egipcia frunció nuevamente el ceño tras recuperarse de su sorpresa. Además no le pasó por alto a la Reina de las Reinas que el chico de pelo castaño mostró una expresión de igual sorpresa a la suya en cuando el dirigente del imperio romano descubrió su rostro. Que uno de sus acompañantes no supiera con quien estaba viajando era cuan menos sospechoso. César iba a darle unas cuantas explicaciones por su repentina aparición y con tal compañía.

Cuando césar se paró delante de ella con una sonrisa, en opinión de la mujer egipcia, petulante, él se inclinó casi teatralmente y dijo:

“Saludos mi Reina, siempre es un gusto verte”

Se enderezó nuevamente aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, pero Cleopatra no estaba de humor para eso. Con voz tajante le dijo al hombre de pelo blanco:

“Guárdate tus saludos César”

La sonrisa de César desapareció abruptamente, para gran satisfacción de Cleopatra. Le encantaba ver a César humillarse ante ella.

Además, un ligero y casi imperceptible sudor estaba empezando a formarse en su frente, algo que Cleopatra había llegado a relacionar con que el hombre estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, y lo demostró cuando habló nuevamente. Pues lo hizo con voz menos segura, más temblorosa, como un niño que intenta excusarse tras ser descubierto haciendo cualquier travesura:

“Pero mi Reina-”

Cleopatra sabía que tenía a Julio César donde ella quería, sólo tenía que mantenerse firme y no ceder, eso haría que el hombre frente a ella acabara derrumbándose, como había sucedido en tantas otras ocasiones. Por lo que con voz decidida le cortó diciendo:

“¡Cállate, oh César! Sólo quiero que me digas por qué has venido”

César tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar tartamudeando ligeramente mientras lo hacía:

“P-pues verás m-mi Reina… he venido… he venido a traerte c-compañía para ti y para Cesarión”

¿Compañía? ¿Qué clase de excusa era esa? Y por compañía debía referirse a los dos niños que le acompañaban ¿O sí? Pero ¿qué se había creído César? ¿Qué podía llevar a quien le apeteciera al lugar en el que ella estaba? No, esa no podía ser la única razón, César escondía algo, eso era seguro.

“¿Cómo? ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?”

Preguntó la mujer alzando un poco la voz, pero procurando no alzarla demasiado para no despertar al bebé dormido en sus brazos. César rápidamente levantó sus manos y las puso frente a él a modo de rendición mientras decía

“Es cierto mi Reina, estos dos chicos están aquí para eso”

Ante esa breve declaración, la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Cleopatra se reflejó nuevamente. ¿Estaba César diciendo la verdad? No… no podía ser, tenía que ser un truco. Así que la mujer egipcia decidió ponerlo a prueba.

“¿Y cómo se llaman estos niños?” preguntó con la mirada endurecida ligeramente. César se puso rígido, aunque Cleopatra no sabía si era porqué no sabía la respuesta o porque se sentía incómodo ante la mirada que ella le estaba dando.

“Ah pues…” señaló al niño rubio, “Este chico se llama… Asterus, y el otro…”

César parecía dubitativo, lo cual era muy sospechoso. Pero entonces el niño castaño frunció el ceño y se apresuró a responder:

“Me llamo Zumodemanzanus”

Cleopatra reprimió un gemido, pues al responder, el chico de pelo castaño inconscientemente había ayudado a César. Aunque por otra parte, Cleopatra pensó que tal vez fuera para que ese hombre no le nombrara con algún nombre inventado, pues no le pasó por alto a la mujer egipcia la cara que pusieron los dos niños cuando el dirigente del imperio nombró al primero de ellos, Aunque claro, ambos parecían demasiado asustados como para contradecir al dirigente del imperio.

Cleopatra estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que casi no advirtió que el hombre coronado de laurel habló nuevamente:

“Sí… exacto, Zumodemanzanus… mi Reina, tengo asuntos importantes que atender en Roma pero antes de irme ¿puedo decirles algo a estos dos chicos?”

Tan distraída estaba la mujer que respondió sin pensar:

“¿Tengo acaso elección?”

Nada más salir esas palabras de su boca se paró en seco procesando lo que acababa de decir. ¿En serio había dicho eso? Por Osiris, ¿se había vuelto loca?

Cesar levantó nuevamente sus manos mientras respondía:

“Oh, yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras hacer, mi Reina”

Cleopatra frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, a sus oídos, burlona y descarada, así que respondió con voz dura:

“Como si fuera a creerme eso”

César seguía sonriendo constantemente, oh, era como si se estuviera burlando de ella, por Anubis.

“Sólo será un momento” dijo en un tono de voz que parecía que se estuviera riendo. Aunque Cleopatra no podía asegurar que en realidad lo estuviera haciendo.

Vio como César se alejaba con los dos niños hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance de sus oídos.

César por su parte, cuando estuvo seguro de que Cleopatra ya no podía escucharle, se encaró a los dos niños y con voz dura les dijo:

“Muy bien, escuchadme los dos, tú,” miró primero a Astérix “te he escuchado decir que reconocías a Cleopatra. Aunque eso pueda ser cierto, no quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que lo digas, ¿entiendes? Te prohíbo que menciones que conoces a la reina de Egipto. Y en cuanto a ti” señaló a Zumodemanzanus “no sé de qué conoces a Astérix, ni cómo has sabido que él era este niño, pero te recomiendo que mantengas la boca cerrada, en realidad, esto va por los dos, Cleopatra no puede saber quiénes sois ninguno de los dos, así que callad o acabareis en la arena del circo con los leones, ¿queda claro?”

Los dos niños abrieron los ojos como platos, claramente asustados, aunque César no supo que en realidad estaban asustados por la cara maníaca que había puesto el hombre. Los dos niños asintieron lentamente sin dejar de mirarle. Ante esa reacción César sonrió complacido y simplemente dijo:

“Bien, me alegra ver que nos entendemos”

Acto seguido se giró nuevamente hacia la mujer egipcia y acercándose hacia ella habló nuevamente:

“Mi querida Cleopatra, te dejo en compañía de estos dos muchachos, estoy seguro de que Cesarión disfrutará mucho de su compañía”

Cleopatra quien miraba a César con furia, frunció aun más el ceño tras esas palabras y se apresuró a preguntar:

“Espera un momento César, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas dejarlos aquí?”

Julio sacudió la mano con desdén respondiendo a la pregunta:

“Oh, no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo, volveré en unos pocos días, ya lo verás”

Y sin perder tiempo, el hombre coronado de laurel se subió corriendo a su carruaje y con un golpe de látigo insto a sus caballos a ponerse en marcha. Y antes de que la mujer egipcia pudiera darse cuenta, ya había una nube de polvo en el lugar en el que apenas unos instantes antes había estado Julio.

Para cuando Cleopatra pudo reaccionar, el carro ya estaba lejos, pero eso no impidió que la Reina de las Reinas tratara de llamar su atención gritando:

“¡César! ¡Aún no he terminado de hablar! ¡César! ¡CÉSAR!”

Pero en vano sirvieron sus esfuerzos. Julio César ya estaba incluso fuera del alcance de la vista. Por otra parte, los gritos que acababa de proferir despertaron al joven Cesarión, quien al instante se puso a llorar asustado.

El llanto del niño hizo que la atención de Cleopatra se centrara en él en lugar del caradura de César. Tratando de calmar al bebé que estaba en sus brazos, Cleopatra vio a los dos muchachos, que la miraban con un atisbo de temor en los ojos, como si esperaran que ella les hiciera algo.

Soltando un suspiro, la mujer egipcia se preguntaba por qué los dioses jugaban con ella de esta manera. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Cerrando los ojos brevemente, trató de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Esos dos niños eran, obviamente, inocentes, no sería justo pagar en ellos la furia que en estos momentos sentía contra el dirigente del imperio romano. No, no podía rebajarse de ese modo, esos dos niños no se merecían eso.

Abriendo nuevamente los ojos, les miró y dijo simplemente:

“Vamos, entremos todos”

* * *

 Obélix estaba furioso, no, más que furioso, sentía una rabia incontrolable arder en su interior, como un fuego que lo estaba consumiendo desde dentro. Y por mucho que se esforzara, nada conseguía disipar ese fuego. Era curioso, muchas veces, sobre todo cuando discutía con Astérix, Obélix había sentido también su interior arder, pero era distinto en esas ocasiones, era un fuego que lejos de ser destructor, era cálido y acogedor, ¿por qué era así? Obélix no sabría explicarlo, pero si tuviera que arriesgarse a dar una respuesta, tal vez sería que, en esos momentos, sabía que lo que decía no iba en serio, que sus discusiones con Astérix eran más bien un juego, una forma que los dos galos habían ideado para liberar tensión y no guardar sus emociones hasta el punto de que hubiera el riesgo de una explosión, como una erupción volcánica.

Sí, Obélix recordó que cuando era niño solía guardarse para sí todo lo que escuchaba, con el fin de no pelear, incluso después de caer en la marmita de poción mágica, siguió haciéndolo, incluso más que antes, pues era consciente de que era mucho, muchísimo más fuerte que cualquiera de sus amigos, y sabía que podía hacerles daño ya que no conseguía controlarse. Hasta que un día, ya no pudo más.

* * *

Flash back

_Era un día como cualquier otro, solo que ese día Obélix estaba enojado, su madre le había regañado por comerse tres jabalíes asados él solito, pero ¿qué podía hacer Obélix? Desde que cayó en la marmita de Panorámix, su hambre había aumentado considerablemente, tanto que sus padres hasta tenían algo de miedo, pero tras consultarlo con su druida, él les aseguró que eso era algo normal en alguien que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción, y como dichos efectos ahora eran permanentes en el hijo del tallista de menhires, entonces era normal que el niño tuviera mucha más hambre que antes y de un modo casi constante al parecer._

_Pero a pesar de lo que había dicho Panórámix, Gelatina regañó a su hijo igualmente y además del sermón de su madre, Obélix había tenido que lidiar otra vez con las burlas de los otros niños. Normalmente Obélix no les hacía caso, simplemente sonreía y lo dejaba pasar, aunque en el fondo esas palabras le dolían, pero normalmente no dolían tanto ya que Obélix siempre tenía a Astérix a su lado defendiéndole. El apoyo de su mejor amigo era como un bálsamo que aligeraba todas esas situaciones, pero ese día concretamente, cada palabra grosera que le habían dicho, cada risa que había salido de la boca de los otros niños para burlarse de él, todo eso llegó a un punto en el que Obélix simplemente no pudo más, incluso con Astérix a su lado defendiéndole… de nuevo. Por lo que, después de que Esautomátix se burlara de él nuevamente, Obélix soltó un grito que hizo que todos los niños se congelaran y lo miraran con miedo, pero Obélix no se dio cuenta de eso, él solamente tenía sus ojos en el hijo del herrero, y solamente sentía deseos de golpearlo, pero de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. El niño pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar hacia el de pelo rubio, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos, apenas pudo escuchar las aspiraciones de varios niños ni tampoco algún que otro sollozo de algún niño asustado ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

_Por desgracia para todos, los adultos estaban peleando contra los romanos y las mujeres estaban haciendo sus labores cotidianas, así que no había ninguna autoridad que pudiera detener lo que iba a suceder._

_Algunos niños reaccionaron rápido y trataron de detener el avance de Obélix, pero debido a la poción mágica, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, sin ser consciente de ello Obélix se los quitaba de encima como si fueran moscas, sus ojos únicamente centrados en Esautomátix, quien retrocedió lentamente hasta que su espalda chocó con un árbol, impidiéndole escapar de la furia del galo pelirrojo._

_A pesar de eso, había un par de manos que siempre regresaban, siempre aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas contra el cuerpo del niño furioso, Obélix estaba a punto de apartar nuevamente esas manos infractoras cuando escuchó una voz, una voz que conocía muy bien:_

_“¡Obélix, por el amor de Tutatis, por favor detente!”_

_La voz de Astérix provocó que el niño vestido a rayas blancas y azules se detuviera en seco por primera vez desde su estallido. Parpadeando varias veces, Obélix miró a su alrededor, tomando consciencia de lo que había hecho. Vio a muchos de sus amigos en el suelo, algunos levantándose lentamente, otros siendo ayudados por los que no habían tratado de detenerlo, algunos de los niños estaban llorando, pero todos y cada uno frotándose alguna parte distinta del cuerpo, obviamente dolorida por el golpe que habían recibido al ser lanzados sin ceremonias hacia cualquier dirección._

_Obélix miró al niño que estaba frente a él, su mejor amigo. Astérix todavía tenía ambos brazos extendidos frente a él, aunque ahora estaban temblorosos. Echando un vistazo más exhaustivo, Obélix se percató rápidamente que el cuerpo de su mejor amigo estaba lleno de polvo y de rasguños, además, había zonas de su piel que estaban empezando a adquirir una coloración azul-violácea, al igual que su ojo derecho, el cual estaba empezando a ponerse morado._

_Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, Obélix retrocedió conmocionado, cubrió su boca con ambas manos, y podía sentir que las lágrimas se estaban comenzando a formar en sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que nadie lo viera llorar._

_Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en Astérix, quien ahora estaba allí de pie, mirándolo con tristeza y… ¿miedo? ¡Astérix tenía miedo de él! ¿Cómo no tenerlo? Les había hecho daño a todos, no merecía estar con ellos… ¡no merecía estar con nadie! Era demasiado peligroso._

_Dándose la vuelta, Obélix comenzó a correr, ignorando los gritos de Astérix que le rogaba que no se fuera. El niño pelirrojo sabía que su mejor amigo trató de seguirlo, pero otro de los efectos permanentes de haber tomado la poción mágica, era que Obélix era ahora mucho más rápido que cualquier otro niño. Por eso sabía perfectamente que Astérix sería incapaz de seguirle. El chico vestido de blanco y azul corrió y corrió sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la cantera en la que trabajaba su padre. En ese lugar siempre encontraba tranquilidad, nadie le molestaba, así que ese era al lugar al que iba cuando quería estar solo, excepto cuando su padre estaba trabajando._

_Ahora, en medio de las rocas, con un menhir a medio tallar que su padre había dejado allí, el niño se sentó, con la espalda contra la dura roca y una vez allí, se acurrucó, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible y comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas fluían por su rostro sin cesar, Obélix lo sabía, sabía que eran lágrimas de vergüenza. ¿Qué más podían ser? El niño pelirrojo estaba profundamente arrepentido pero sobre todo avergonzado de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Había querido hacerle daño a Esautomátix, pero daño real, permanente… ¿cómo había podido desearle tal cosa a un amigo? Era cierto que se metía con él a menudo, pero no lo hacía con malicia, y Obélix era consciente de ello, así qué ¿por qué? ¿por qué quería hacerle daño? No era propio de él querer hacerle algo así a nadie. En nombre de todos los dioses ¿qué le había pasado?_

_El niño pelirrojo no supo cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero entre sus llantos, fue capaz de distinguir el sonido de pisadas suaves que se acercaban hasta él. Obélix no necesitaba alzar la vista para saber que se trataba de Astérix. La verdad, el niño más alto no sabía como lo hacían, pero siempre que uno de los dos estaba deprimido, el otro parecía ser capaz de notarlo y trataba por todos los medios de consolarlo._

_Pero en esta ocasión, Obélix dudaba que Astérix fuera capaz de consolarlo. Lo que había hecho era demasiado terrible. ¿cómo podía Astérix acercarse a él después de lo que había hecho?_

_Astérix se detuvo frente a su mejor amigo, no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó aún más y se sentó a su lado. Una vez acomodado preguntó:_

_“Obélix ¿estás bien?”_

_Obélix no respondió, ni levantó la cabeza para mirar a su mejor amigo, lo que hizo que Astérix se medio incorporara al tiempo que decía:_

_“Vamos Obélix por favor, háblame”_

_La insistencia de su amigo, solo hizo que Obélix se cerrara aún más en banda diciendo:_

_“Vete Astérix”_

_Astérix se apartó ligeramente sorprendido por la respuesta del niño pelirrojo. ¿Por qué Obélix lo apartaba de ese modo? ¡Por Belenos! Esto no era nada normal._

_“¿Cómo?” preguntó extrañado._

_Ante esa pregunta y viendo que Astérix no se iría, así como así, Obélix decidió ser sincero con el niño rubio:_

_“Vete, no merezco estar con nadie”_

_Ahora Astérix estaba de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando con horror a su mejor amigo. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de escuchar? Oh, por todos los dioses, no podía serlo. Obélix no podía pensar eso de sí mismo, ¿verdad?_

_“Obélix por Tutatis no digas eso” fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular el niño rubio. Pero por desgracia, su tono no era lo suficientemente expresivo como para hacer reaccionar a su mejor amigo. De hecho, Obélix parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, porqué añadió:_

_“¿Y por qué no si es verdad? Ya has visto lo que he hecho, lo que he estado a punto de hacerle a Esautomátix”_

_Astérix se quedó en silencio, Obélix tenía razón… sólo Tutatis sabía cómo había conseguido que Obélix volviera en sí, pues todo lo que había intentado anteriormente había sido un completo fracaso. Y si no hubiera conseguido que Obélix se detuviera, entonces… entonces… Astérix no quería pensar en lo que le habría podido pasar el hijo del herrero. La verdad, el niño rubio jamás había pasado tanto miedo como en ese momento. Ver a su mejor amigo perder los estribos y atacar a los otros niños, olvidando completamente que ahora era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos… Astérix sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Obélix jamás se lo habría perdonado si algo serios le hubiera pasado a alguno de sus amigos… por su culpa._

_Pensando en algo que pudiera decir, Astérix se quedó pensativo, reflexionando, de repente algo le vino a la mente. Algo que su madre le había dicho no hacía mucho cuando un día llego a casa con un ojo morado tras haberse peleado con otros chicos. Naturalmente, la pelea había empezado porque como siempre los otros niños se estaban metiendo con su mejor amigo y Astérix salió en su defensa hasta el punto que llegaron a los puños en esa ocasión._

_Tras explicarle la situación a su madre, ella se quedó en silencio y cuando habló le dijo algo a Astérix, algo que pensó que era lo más apropiado para decir en ese momento:_

_“Obélix… escucha, mi Mamá me dijo una vez que los sentimientos son como una olla de agua al fuego que está tapada. Si no levantamos la tapa, el agua hervirá y acabará saliendo por los lados”_

_Tras decir eso, el niño pelirrojo alzo la vista por primera vez desde que Astérix había llegado. Esto hizo sonreír ligeramente al niño rubio. Al menos su amigo no se había cerrado completamente en banda. Y no solo eso, sino que Obélix preguntó:_

_“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?”_

_Eso para Astérix fue una buena señal, y así pues, con los ánimos renovados, el niño vestido de negro y rojo siguió explicando:_

_“Quiero decir que sé que te molesta todo lo que te dicen los otros niños, aunque no lo muestres, eres como el agua que se calienta, y si no abres la tapa, es decir, si no encuentras una manera de sacar todo lo que vas guardando dentro de ti, llega un momento en el que el agua se vierte, ósea, que superas tu límite como hoy y pierdes el control ¿lo entiendes?”_

_Obélix frunció el ceño, la verdad le estaba costando entender lo que explicaba Astérix, pero afortunadamente su amigo era muy bueno explicando las cosas, así que con un poco de esfuerzo, el niño pelirrojo poco a poco lo iba asimilando, por lo que tras unos instantes respondió sinceramente:_

_“Sí, creo que sí”_

_Astérix sonrió aún más, satisfecho de que su amigo lo entendiera y también contento de que el otro chico parecía ahora estar más animando. Sentándose nuevamente a su lado, el niño rubio puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro y con voz suave le dijo:_

_“Obélix… tienes que aprender a no guardarlo todo dentro de ti, para que lo que ha pasado hoy no vuelva a pasar”_

_Obélix apartó la mirada avergonzado, sabía que Astérix tenía razón, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo._

_“¿Y cómo hago esto?” preguntó con un tono de voz que indicaba una ligera desesperación._

_“Yo te ayudaré” respondió Astérix con convicción._

_Los ojos de Obélix se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras, Astérix era el mejor de los amigos. Mirando al chico rubio preguntó con voz entusiasmada:_

_“¿En serio?”_

_Astérix asintió con una enorme sonrisa y respondió:_

_“Te lo prometo”_

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Obélix no había sentido una rabia tan profunda desde ese día, y todo gracias a que, desde ese suceso, a Astérix se le ocurrió la idea de ‘discutir’ con Obélix, aunque fuese por tonterías, para que no reprimiera sus sentimientos. Al principio era como hacer ejercicio, una práctica, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en un juego entre ambos, algo que lejos de separarlos, les unía cada vez más. ¿cómo sucedió? Era un misterio, pero era real.

Gracias a esas ‘peleas’ con Astérix, Obélix ganó confianza y dejó de pasar por alto las burlas de los demás niños, aprendió a responder a esas burlas para que no quedaran guardadas en su interior, con el paso del tiempo Obélix estaba completamente integrado, y ya nadie se burlaba de él. Eran todos muy buenos amigos y llegó un momento en el que fue tal vez el chico más respetado entre todos ellos, y nadie nunca volvió a burlarse de él como lo habían hecho antes.

Pero ahora, Obélix no había tenido ninguna manera de liberar tensión, y todo el miedo, ansiedad, preocupación y otras emociones que había estado sintiendo estos últimos días, habían resurgido y con más fuerza que antes, pues ante él se hallaba el responsable de todo ese dolor. Sí, el romano que se había llevado a Astérix, ahora estaba ante él, temblando como una hoja, con el miedo visible en sus ojos. Obélix avanzó hacia él, era vagamente consciente de que Ideáfix estaba ladrando a su lado y que Gudúrix y Aba estaban detrás de él rogándole que se detuviera, que necesitaban respuestas.

Pero para sorpresa del propio Obélix, no fueron ni los ladridos de su amada mascota, ni las súplicas de sus amigos, ni siquiera los gritos asustados de los esclavos al servicio de ese romano, no, lo que hizo que Obélix se detuviera en seco fue que, en los ojos de ese romano, además de miedo, también vio algo más, vio… vergüenza y… ¿arrepentimiento?

El galo pelirrojo parpadeó varias veces, tratando de discernir si lo que veía en los ojos del romano que estaba frente a él era real o no. Pero por mucho que tratara de convencerse de lo contrario, ese romano… parecía realmente dolorido, apesadumbrado, como si fuera consciente de que había cometido un crimen atroz. ¿Era eso posible?

Lentamente, el gran galo bajo su puño, el mismo puño con el que había estado a punto de golpear a ese hombre. Esta acción provocó reacciones de sorpresa en todos los presentes. Ideáfix dejó de ladrar y miró extrañado a su amo. El joven matrimonio también estaba sorprendido, de hecho, veían como una batalla perdida el evitar que Obélix golpeara el romano, pero de todos, el más sorprendido era Lucius Flordelotus, casi parecía decepcionado de no haber recibido ningún golpe, era casi como si hubiera querido que le pegaran. Estaba loco ese romano.

“¿Obélix?”

Obélix no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio, mirando únicamente al romano, quien también solo parecía tener ojos para él. Ambos se quedaron así, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que el senador rompió el silencio con una simple, pero contundente pregunta:

“¿Por qué?”

Obélix no respondió a la pregunta, se quedó allí en silencio, mirando al senador como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. La manera en que le miraba, hizo que Lucius Flordelotus se irritara enormemente, lo que llevó a que preguntara en un tono de voz algo más exasperado:

“¿Por qué no me golpeas?”

Obélix parpadeó varias veces como si estuviera procesando la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Realmente parecía que ese romano quería recibir una paliza. Ahora era seguro, este romano estaba loco, ¡completamente loco!

“¿Por qué quieres que te golpee?” preguntó con voz claramente confundida.

Lucius Flordelotus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no había esperado para nada esa pregunta. ¿Por qué quería que le golpeara? El senador romano se quedó en silencio, pensando en una razón que darle al galo que tenía delante…

“Yo… no lo sé…” respondió con voz vacilante. Y tras pensarlo un poco añadió:

“Supongo… supongo que lo que quiero es un castigo por mis actos”

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Aba soltó una risita y respondió con un tono enfadado:

“¿Un castigo? ¡Por Thor! ¿Quién va a creerse eso?”

No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que una voz vacilante respondiera:

“Yo… le creo” la voz pertenecía ni más ni menos que a Obélix.

Esa respuesta llevó a un nuevo nivel de sorpresa para todos los presentes, quienes al mismo tiempo hablaron nuevamente preguntando:

“¿En serio?”

Obélix miró fijamente a Lucius Flordelotus a los ojos y firmemente respondió:

“Sí”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, con la aparición (por si ya fueran pocos) de otro personaje de los cómics, espero que os haya gustado.


	32. Los amigos están para ayudar

El camino había sido largo, muy largo, pero finalmente había llegado a su destino, le había llevado más tiempo del esperado, pero en honor a la verdad, a sus años, ya no hacía apenas viajes, y menos uno como ese.

Normalmente, cuando viajaba tan lejos, era para ir a una de sus reuniones periódicas en el bosque de Carnutos. Pero a parte de eso, él no viajaba, no, se había acostumbrado a vivir en la ciudad en la que estaba, ofreciendo sus conocimientos al servicio de los demás, curándoles sus heridas y sus enfermedades.

Pero desde que había atendido a aquel niño rubio... sentía la necesidad de hablar con Panorámix, aunque sólo fuera para confirmar si su compañero druida le conocía o no. Ese era el motivo por el que había cogido unos pocos suministros, se había puesto una capa con capucha y tras coger un bastón, había emprendido este viaje. Necesitaba respuestas, y sólo Panorámix podía dárselas.

Galénix sabía que la aldea que estaba frente a él era la que buscaba porqué de camino había visto una fortificación romana, y la única razón por la que habría una fortificación allí era para controlar alguna ciudad o alguna aldea que no habían podido dominar. Y la única aldea que el imperio no había podido controlar, era la aldea en la que vivía su compañero druida Panorámix.

La simple vista de la valla y las casas, le hicieron sentir que su cansancio desaparecía, y que estaba tan fuerte como el momento en el que se puso en camino. Con una gran sonrisa se acercó a la puerta sólo para ser detenido abruptamente por un galo.

“Alto ahí, por Tutatis ¿quién eres y qué deseas?”

Galénix miró al galo confundido, ¿es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que era un druida? Entonces lo recordó, llevaba una capa que tapaba su blanca túnica y la capucha cubría buena parte de su cabeza, haciendo que a simple vista pareciera un anciano que paseaba por allí.

Consciente de eso, Galénix se quitó la capucha y descubrió parcialmente su ropa para que el aldeano le reconociera como druida. Asimismo, habló diciendo:

“Soy un druida llamado Galénix, he hecho un largo viaje desde Lemonum porqué desearía, si es posible, hablar con el druida Panorámix, por Belenos”

El galo de la puerta parecía indeciso, como si internamente estuviera debatiendo si lo que decía el hombre que tenía delante era verdad o no. Un poco indignado por la falta de confianza y respeto hacia un druida, Galénix habló nuevamente un poco más indignado que antes:

“¿Podría por favor hablar con Panorámix? Hay un asunto de considerable importancia que me gustaría tratar con él”

El galo de la entrada no se movió, pero sus ojos sí se abrieron con ligera sorpresa. Poco después el hombre respondió:

“Yo… eh… lo siento, pero en una ocasión los romanos cogieron a nuestro druida porqué uno de ellos se vistió como un druida y le engañó”

Esa explicación hizo que Galénix retrocediera un poco, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Ahora sólo sentía vergüenza por su anterior arrebato. Si los romanos ya les habían engañado antes, era lógico que no confiaran a la primera de alguien que se presentara afirmando ser un druida. Pero su caso era diferente, él realmente era un druida, y Panorámix y él habían coincidido alguna vez en sus reuniones en Carnutos, incluso ambos druidas habían hablado y compartido sus experiencias de poner sus conocimientos al servicio de las personas. Galénix estaba seguro de que podían confiar en él, pero ¿cómo hacérselo entender a esta gente? Entonces, una idea le vino a la mente.

“Oh… lo siento, no lo sabía… está bien, ¿podrías al menos decirle que venga aquí? Estoy seguro de que en cuando me vea me reconocerá”

Esa propuesta pareció ser lo suficientemente satisfactoria para el galo que hacía guardia en la entrada, y pronto con voz más entusiasta respondió:

“Sí, eso sí podría hacerlo, enseguida vuelvo”

Galénix sonrió por su pequeño triunfo, hubiera preferido poder entrar, pero al menos, habían accedido a que se reuniera con su compañero druida, y eso ya era algo. Sin tener idea de cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar, el druida venido de Lemonum se sentó sobre la piedra que había al lado de la entrada, miró hacia adentró y le sorprendió que no había nadie a la vista. ¿dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no había nadie?

Un ruido a sus espaldas llamó la atención de Galénix. Temeroso de que pudiera ser una patrulla romana, el druida se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se tranquilizó inmediatamente cuando vio un conejo apareciendo desde detrás de un árbol. Eso le hizo sonreír, era poco probable que los romanos se acercaran tanto a la aldea, o al menos se imaginaba que no se acercarían allí.

“¿Galénix? ¿Eres tú?”

El druida venido de Lemonum se giró de golpe hacia la entrada de la aldea, donde vio a su colega druida y detrás de él a la totalidad de la población de la aldea, los cuales parecían curiosos por la visita recién llegada. Sonriendo alegremente, Galénix saludo a su compañero druida diciendo:

“¿Panorámix? ¡Oh cuanto tiempo mi querido amigo!”

Ambos druidas se dieron la mano y tras saludarse, Panorámix miró ligeramente extrañado al otro druida y con voz dubitativa preguntó:

“¿Qué te trae por aquí Galénix?”

Ante la pregunta de Panorámix, el druida venido de Lemonum recordó el motivo que lo había traído a ese lugar. Poniéndose serio, el druida respondió:

“He venido porqué hay un tema que quería hablar contigo”

Panorámix se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. ¿de qué quería hablar con él? También le preocupaba la postura seria que había adquirido su compañero druida. ¿Por qué se ponía así? Con cierta incertidumbre, Panorámix dijo:

“Hablemos pues”

Galénix miró a Panorámix y después a todos los aldeanos que había detrás de él y dudó, dudaba de si lo tenía que hablar con el otro druida fuera algo que los demás también pudieran escuchar, así que preguntó:

“¿Puede ser en privado?”

Los ojos de Panorámix se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Por qué en privado? ¿Qué quería decirle que no pudieran escucharlo el resto de los aldeanos? Su miedo creció en su corazón ante la sugerencia de Galénix de hablar a solas, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte, necesitaba saber qué quería el otro druida, así que finalmente encontró la voz para responder:

“Naturalmente, vamos a mi cabaña”

Ambos druidas entraron entonces en la aldea y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Panorámix, seguidos obviamente de los demás aldeanos que estaban naturalmente curiosos por saber porqué otro druida había decidido hacerles una visita en ese preciso momento. Algunos de los aldeanos eran incluso recelosos ante su llegada, temiendo que eso fuera otra artimaña de los romanos para hacerles aún más daño.

Pero la mayoría simplemente sentían curiosidad, y confiaban en su druida. Además, si fuera algún truco de los romanos, ese druida ahora no podía escapar, estaba atrapado en la aldea, y si se le ocurría hacer algo para atacarles, ellos iban a responder.

Cuando Panorámix y Galénix llegaron a su cabaña, el druida residente instó a su compañero visitante a entrar y tras hacerlo, advirtió a los aldeanos que no debían ser molestados y que se fueran a cumplir con sus quehaceres.

Muy a disgusto, los habitantes del pueblo hicieron lo que su druida les había pedido, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no quedaba nadie, Panorámix entró en su cabaña y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ignorante de que la totalidad de la aldea se había vuelto a aplegar afuera justo cuando se cerró la puerta.

Panorámix caminó hacia donde estaba su compañero druida y le invitó a sentarse en un taburete. Tras hacer él lo mismo, Panorámix comenzó diciendo:

“Bien Galénix, agradezco tu visita, pero al mismo tiempo me sorprende, ¿de qué querías hablarme?”

El druida venido de Lemonum se encorvó hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos. Parecía estar sopesando la mejor manera de explicar lo que quería decir. Finalmente habló con voz pausada:

“Verás Panorámix, hace unos días se presentó en mi casa un romano, uno de los importantes, a juzgar por sus ropajes”

Panorámix se sorprendió al escuchar eso, y una ligera punzada de duda se instaló en su corazón, ese romano… ¿y si fuera?

“¿Un romano visitando un druida? Eso no se ve todos los días” tratando de enmascarar la preocupación creciente que sentía. Galénix pareció un poco decepcionado por lo que había dicho Panorámix, tal vez esperaba una reacción distinta.

Aún así, el otro druida siguió hablando:

“Lo sé, lo curioso del caso es que no venía solo, traía consigo a un niño galo pequeño, muy enfermo”

Esta vez, Galénix sí apreció una reacción en su compañero druida. Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación, y aunque trató de disimularlo, Panorámix jadeó ligeramente ante la mención del chico. Pero a parte de eso, el otro druida, no dijo nada, por lo que Galénix prosiguió con su relato:

“La cuestión es que me pidió que tratara a ese niño, y no pude decir que no, ese chico me necesitaba. Logré que le bajara la fiebre y que su salud mejorara”

Panorámix abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. Al druida venido de Lemonum casi le pareció que el otro hombre estaba haciendo serios esfuerzos para contener las lágrimas.

Cuando el druida lugareño finalmente logró hablar, su voz salió débil y temblorosa, algo que sorprendió a Galénix.

“Ese niño… ¿Cómo era?” preguntó Panorámix.

Esta vez fue el turno de Galénix para abrir los ojos más de lo normal ¿cómo era el niño? El druida visitante, tuvo que hacer memoria para poder describirlo adecuadamente. Y así explicó:

“Era un niño rubio, bastante pequeñito, vestido con pantalones rojos y camisa negra sin mangas”

Tras la descripción, Panorámix pareció derrumbarse, era como una persona que hubiese perdido las ganas de vivir, eso preocupó a Galénix, ¿por qué Panorámix actuaba de ese modo?

Tan extrañado como estaba, escuchó que su compañero druida susurraba:

“Oh, por Tutatis”

_¡Oh, por Tutatis! Es posible que…_

“¿Entonces le conoces?” preguntó Galénix con voz alarmada.

La pregunta hizo que Panorámix rápidamente se irguiera y le mirara sorprendido. A continuación, preguntó:

“¿Por qué lo preguntas?”

Eso no hizo nada paras calmar los nervios crecientes de Galénix, pero tampoco podía enfadarse con Panorámix, a fin de cuentas, el druida de Lemonum supuso que el otro druida no quería que ningún extraño supiera que había algo que lo atormentaba, aunque ese extraño fuera también un druida, por eso y creyendo que tal vez lo que iba a decir ayudaría al otro druida a abrirse, le explicó:

“Bien, tratando al chico le dije al romano que ese niño necesitaba descansar, por lo que el romano dijo que aprovecharía ese tiempo para comprar suministros para su viaje. Mientras estuvo fuera, el niño habló en sueños, y me pareció que decía tu nombre Panorámix. Ese es el motivo por el que emprendí este viaje, necesitaba saber si conocías al niño y en el caso de conocerle, si podrías decirme quién es y porqué un romano parecía tan interesado en que estuviera sano”

Galénix vio que Panorámix bajaba la mirada nuevamente, avergonzado, derrotado… cuando habló, su voz parecía frágil y aturdido:

“Ese niño… se llama Astérix”

Y así Panorámix procedió a contarle a su amigo druida todo lo que había sucedido, como le dio la poción equivocada al guerrero galo, cómo esa poción lo convirtió en un niño sin recuerdos de su vida adulta y cómo al descubrirlo los romanos quisieron aprovecharlo usando al chico como rehén para someter a la aldea al poder del imperio. Incluso le contó las noticias más recientes que habían recibido de que Astérix estaba actualmente en Roma bajo el poder del César.

Galénix escuchó atentamente, a medida que Panorámix fue avanzando en su relato, se dio cuenta de cuan delicada era su situación y la gravedad de todo lo que había sucedido. Al terminar de hablar, se lo quedó mirando unos momentos y finalmente le dijo:

“Panorámix… siento mucho lo que os ha pasado… no sé si servirá como consuelo, pero el romano que secuestró a Astérix, cuando me lo trajo parecía genuinamente preocupado por él, realmente parecía que quería que el chico se curara”

Panorámix miró sorprendido a Galénix, no parecía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, y ciertamente así era, ya que Panorámix había visto cómo había actuado el senador romano con él y con Astérix, y le costaba creer que el mismo hombre actuara de un modo tan distinto con el pequeño galo rubio. Aunque por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta el motivo por el que se había llevado al niño, tal vez no era del todo descabellado lo que había hecho ese romano. Y así se lo expresó a su colega druida:

“Puede que solo fuera para poder entregárselo a Julio totalmente sano”

Galénix adoptó una actitud reflexiva y respondió:

“Puede ser, pero hay también otra cosa, mientras tenía al chico descansando, llegó de repente un perrito blanco que parecía muy apegado al niño, tan unidos parecían que el romano también se lo llevó junto a Astérix. Creo que él lo llamó… Ideáfix”

Estas últimas palabras del druida de Lemonum hicieron que Panorámix se animara un poco, realmente parecía para él una buena noticia, tanto es así que con voz esperanzada preguntó:

“¿De verdad?”

Sorprendido, Galénix simplemente respondió:

“Sí”

Panorámix suspiró aliviado, y con voz más calmada dijo:

“Eso es… un pequeño consuelo, sé que Ideáfix cuidará de él”

Esto sorprendió a Galénix, por lo que le preguntó al otro druida:

“¿Confías en ese perro?”

Esta pregunta sacó una sonrisa en Panorámix y algo más animado respondió:

“Te sorprendería de lo que es capaz”

Galénix a su vez sonrió escuchando eso. Se quedó reflexivo unos instantes y habló nuevamente:

“Ya veo… oye Panorámix, me has dicho que estas tratando de encontrar un remedio para curar a Astérix… yo he estado trabajando en hacer una poción para curar varias enfermedades, tal vez te pueda ayudar, si quieres”

Panorámix miró al otro druida a los ojos, y Galénix pudo ver esperanza en ellos, entonces el druida local sonrió ampliamente y respondió:

“Tu ayuda será muy bienvenida”

* * *

 

Petriminus y Dulcia corrían por las calles de Roma, tenían que encontrar a Obélix, tenían que contarle lo que habían descubierto, tenían que hacerlo lo antes posible para poder ayudar a su hijo y a Astérix. Corrieron por las calles de Roma, esquivando a la gente, luchando por pasar entre tenderos, tratando de no ser atropellados por algún carro. En serio ¿cómo podía haber tanta gente viviendo en una misma ciudad?

Doblando una esquina, el matrimonio romano avanzó presurosamente, hasta que algo, al otro lado de la calle llamó la atención de Petriminus. Deteniéndose en seco, el mosaista romano retrocedió un par de pasos y se quedó mirando la puerta de una casa. Su mujer se detuvo unos pocos metros más adelante cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre no la seguía.

Dándose la vuelta extrañada, vio a su marido mirando hacia la entrada de una vivienda con la boca abierta. Esto extrañó mucho a la mujer romana, quién retrocediendo lentamente hacia su marido, le preguntó:

“Petriminus ¿Qué ocurre?”

El mosaista miró a su mujer y después volvió a mirar a la entrada y señalándola dijo:

“Dulcia, mira esta puerta”

La mujer romana puso cara de confusión, ¿qué quería su marido que viera? Sólo veía un hueco de pared y trozos de madera esparcidos por el suelo hacia el interior de la vivienda ¿qué estaba tratando de decir Petriminus?

“Dirás más bien los restos de esta puerta” dijo con voz confundida la mujer romana, ella esperaba que su marido se lo explicaría con más detalle, pero el hombre sólo pareció emocionarse, como si estuviera convencido de que ella sabía a qué se refería, y con voz eufórica exclamó:

“¡Exacto!”

Dulcia enarcó una ceja, en serio, o Petriminus hablaba más claro o no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. En serio, a veces parecía que Petriminus creía que Dulcia era capaz de saber todo lo que había en su cabeza, y eso no era así, muchas veces Petriminus hablaba de cosas de las que ella no tenía ni idea, y luego el hombre se molestaba porqué ella no sabía de qué estaba hablando su marido.

Tomando una respiración profunda para evitar pensar en eso, la mujer romana preguntó:

“¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso?”

Petriminus exhaló ligeramente molesto. ¿Por qué les costaba a las mujeres ver las cosas más obvias? Bien, eso no era importante ahora, lo importante era que tenía que hacerle ver a su mujer lo que había descubierto, así pues, le dijo:

“Esta puerta, por lo que puedo ver, es de madera de la buena, de roble si no me equivoco, haría falta una fuerza muy grande para romperla”

Dulcia aún no parecía del todo convencida, algo escéptica, preguntó:

“¿Estás seguro?”

A lo que el mosaista respondió:

“Lo estoy, y ¿a quién conocemos nosotros que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper una puerta como esta?”

Por fin Dulcia comprendió qué trataba de decirle su marido. Emocionada por lo que acababa de descubrir el mosaista, le dijo con voz alegre:

“¡A Obélix! Oh querido Petriminus, ¡eres un genio!”

El mosaista sonrió con sinceridad a las palabras de su mujer y respondió:

“Gracias Dulcia”

Tras este intercambio de palabras, el matrimonio romano rápidamente se apresuró a entrar en la vivienda. Al entrar en el edificio, vieron a varios esclavos desmayados aquí y allá, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas de que el gran galo había pasado por allí.

Siguieron el rastro de destrozos hasta que, al entrar en una habitación, vieron al gran galo y a sus dos amigos, todos de pie, también alcanzaron a ver a otra persona, agazapada al lado de la ventana, y por la ropa que llevaba, estaba claro que era romano.

“¿Obélix?”

De repente, Petriminus y Dulcia se convirtieron en el centro de atención de todos los presentes. Al darse la vuelta, los ojos de Obélix se abrieron ligermanente y con vzo ligeramente preocupada preguntó:

“¡Petriminus, Dulcia! ¿Habéis encontrado a Zumodemanzanus?”

Los dos conyugues romanos se miraron entre ellos y entonces Petriminus respondió:

“Sí y no”

Aba no pareció satisfecha ante esa respuesta, y con voz exasperada prácticamente gritó:

“Oh, por todos los dioses ¿qué significa eso?”

Petriminus miró a la joven vikinga y con voz paciente le respondió:

“Hemos descubierto, por una amiga de Dulcia, que a nuestro hijo lo sacaron de la ciudad junto con un niño que por la descripción que nos dieron, debía ser Astérix”

Al escuchar el nombre de Astérix, Obélix de inmediato se animó inmediatamente, ¿alguien le había visto? ¡Esto eran unas noticias fantásticas!

Estaba tan emocionado que apenas le salían las palabras, por suerte, fue Gudúrix el que habló, reflejando lo que había en la mente del repartidor de menhires:

“Oh, por Tutatis, ¿es eso cierto?”

Esta vez fue Dulcia la que habló, avanzando un par de pasos, dijo:

“Sí, lo es, un hombre que iba en carro se los llevó a ambos, pero no sabemos adónde”

De repente, una voz débil y apenas audible se incorporó a la conversación diciendo:

“Yo… sí que lo sé”

El centro de atención se desvió de Petriminus y Dulcia, al otro romano presente en la habitación.

Mirándole detenidamente, los ojos de Petriminus se abrieron de par en par al reconocerle.

“Un momento… ¿es el senador Lucius Flordelotus? ¿Este es el que secuestró a Astérix?” preguntó completamente estupefacto, su mirada no podía apartarse del hombre vestido con túnica blanca.

Obélix se quedó mirando entre el senador y su amigo romano, no esperaba que Petriminus le conociera, aunque, por otro lado, estaban en Roma, seguramente la gente que vivía aquí se conocían todos, al igual que la gente en la aldea.

El gran galo se encogió de hombros y con voz casi aburrida respondió:

“Sí y sí”

Al escuchar eso, Dulcia se cruzó de brazos mirando al senador con furia y dijo:

“Ya me parecía a mí que era capaz de algo así, nunca han parecido gustarle los niños”

Ese comentario hizo que los ojos de Lucius Flordelotus se abrieran como platos. Mirando hacia abajo, el senador comenzó a reflexionar para sí mismo ¿Esa era la opinión que los romanos tenían de él? ¿Así era como le veían? ¿Cómo una especie de monstruo? Oh, si su difunta madre le viera seguro que estaría avergonzada de él. ¿En qué clase de hombre se había convertido?

De repente en su campo de visión aparecieron unos pies, y cuando alzo la vista, unos brazos de repente lo agarraron por el cuello de la túnica y una voz irritada gritó a pocos centímetros de su rostro mientras sentía que era zarandeado como una muñeca de trapo.

“¡¿Quién y adónde se han llevado a mi hijo?!”

Petriminus rápidamente acudió en ayuda del senador romano, aunque no porqué quisiera ayudarle, sino más bien porqué entendía que si no frenaba a su mujer era capaz de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Tratando de apaciguar a su exaltada mujer, le dijo:

“Dulcia, cálmate si le estrangulas no nos podrá decir nada, aunque, de hecho, me sorprende que Obélix no le haya dado una paliza, ¿qué ha pasado?” la última parte la dijo volviéndose hacia el galo pelirrojo.

Obélix se sorprendió ligeramente, y mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta, nuevamente fue Gudúrix el que habló primero:

“Veréis, este romano tiene remordimientos por lo que le hizo a Astérix, y quería que Obélix le pegara como castigo por haber sido un romano malo”

Petriminus y Dulcia se miraron momentáneamente y luego ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

“Aaaahh”

Entonces Petriminus tomó nuevamente la palabra y dijo:

“Bien, por Júpiter Obélix ¿por qué no lo has hecho?”

Lucius Flordelotus también habló añadiendo:

“Sí, galo, ¿por qué no lo has hecho? Por Marte”

Obélix se miró a los dos romanos y bajando la mirada al suelo, contestó a ambos diciendo:

“Porqué… porqué apalizarte no me ayudará a encontrar a Astérix, por Tutatis romano, si lo que buscas es compensar tus malos actos, creo que… creo que la mejor manera de hacerlo es que me digas dónde está Astérix, has dicho que lo sabías, así que, por Belenos, por favor dímelo”

Ahora Obélix estaba mirando al senador romano con los ojos suplicantes, parecía un niño pequeño perdido en busca de alguien que le ayudara a encontrar el camino a casa. El senador romano se quedó mirando al gran galo, y lo único que podía sentir por él era compasión. Con voz derrotada, el hombre respondió:

“A Astérix… a Astérix se lo llevó el mismísimo César a la villa que tiene a las afueras de Roma”

Aba frunció el ceño y preguntó:

“¿Y por qué se lo llevó allí?”

El senador miró a la joven vikinga y respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

“Porqué actualmente Cleopatra se hospeda en ese lugar, y por lo visto, ella no quiere que nadie sepa que está allí”

Ante esa respuesta, Petriminus abrió la boca hasta el máximo de su capacidad y casi tartamudeando, habló:

“¿Cleopatra? ¿Te refieres a Cleopatra, Cleopatra? ¿La reina de Egipto?”

El senador romano se quedó mirando a su compatriota con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. Para responder al hombre, lo hizo con voz sarcástica.

“¿Acaso hay otra?”

Genial, ahora Petriminus se sentía como un idiota de primera clase, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Había oído hablar de la reina egipcia, pero jamás la había visto. Tratando de excusarse, el mosaista dijo:

“No… es verdad, es solo que… no me esperaba que estuviera aquí, tan cerca de Roma. He oído decir que tiene una nariz muy linda”

Ese último comentario fue un error por parte de Petriminus, pues de inmediato la mujer del mosaista saltó gritando:

“¡Petriminus!”

Consciente de su nueva metedura de pata, Petriminus se apresuro a disculparse ante su mujer:

“Lo siento cariño” y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa esperando que eso fuera suficiente. Dulcia le miró con el ceño fruncido y finalmente exhaló mientras negaba con la cabeza. Hombres, a veces se comportan como críos.

Ignorando lo que acababa de suceder entre los conyugues romanos, Obélix aportó su opinión, o más bien una observación con respecto a Cleopatra.

“Cuando estuvimos en Alejandría, Panorámix no paraba de decir que tenía una nariz muy linda”

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Gudúrix. A decir verdad, el también había oído hablar un poco de esa mujer, pero solo porqué era la soberana de su tierra, y le parecía muy raro que una mujer pudiese gobernar, pero si esa mujer tenía el mismo carácter que Aba, tal vez no fuera tan extraño después de todo. Intrigado, el galo rubio preguntó:

 “¿Habéis conocido a Cleopatra?”

Obélix se giró hacia el galo más joven y con una sonrisa en sus labios y respondió

“Sí, ayudamos a su arquitecto a construir un palacio para que no se lo comieran los cocodrilos sagrados, están locos estos egipcios”

La verdad, le había gustado ese viaje, tuvo la oportunidad de tomar poción mágica, aunque sólo fuera una gota. También pudo luchar contra piratas, romanos, guardias de Cleopatra y comerse un buen trozo de paste, sí, no fue un mal viaje.

De repente el ruido de una persona aclarándose la voz captó la atención de todo el mundo, y al mirar hacia el origen de este ruido, vieron a Aba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus caderas. Cuando vio que tenía la atención de todos, la mujer vikinga habló con un tono ligeramente molesto:

“Vale, ya está bien, parad, nos estamos desviando del tema, por Thor. Romano, hay algo que no entiendo, porqué Julio César decidió llevar a Astérix él mismo a ese lugar”

El senador no tardó en responder, tal vez jamás lo admitiría, pero esa joven le intimidaba un poco, no tanto como el galo pelirrojo, pero sí lo suficiente como para temer por su integridad física. Así que respondiendo a la joven, explicó:

“Porque no quería que nadie más supiera dónde estaba, temía que… si este galo llegaba a Roma, iría al palacio tratando de rescatarle, por lo que decidió llevarlo a un lugar en el que nadie supiera que estaría”

Dando un paso al frente, Gudúrix preguntó a continuación:

“Entonces ¿cómo sabes tú que está allí?”

Cambiando su atención de la vikinga al galo más joven, Lucius respondió:

“Porqué fue César quien me dijo adónde se lo llevaba, aparte de él, yo soy la única persona que sabe que está allí-”

Levantando un dedo hacia los labios del senador, Dulcia le hizo callarse diciendo:

“Corrección, eras la única persona, ahora todos nosotros lo sabemos también”

Obélix estaba contento, al fin sabían dónde estaba Astérix, por fin podrían ir a por él y rescatarle, y a Zumodemanzanus también evidentemente. Casi dando brincos de alegría, el gran galo habló con voz emocionada:

“Cierto, por Tutatis, y ahora que sabemos dónde están Astérix y Zumodemanzanus, iremos a rescatarlos”

Todos, excepto el senador, hicieron ademán de irse cuando la voz del mismo hombre les detuvo cuando dijo:

“¿Podría… podría venir con vosotros?”

Los demás presentes en la sala se miraron unos a otros, y entonces Gudúrix dijo:

“Espera un momento”

Tras estas palabras, hicieron un corro para hablar entre ellos, tratando de decidir qué hacer con el hombre vestido de túnica blanca. Pasaron unos minutos deliberando, minutos que a Lucius Flordelotus se le hicieron eternos.

El senador estaba nervioso, había algo dentro de él que le instaba a acompañar a ese grupo de galos, romanos y vikingos, pero no para impedirles cumplir su propósito, sino más bien todo lo contrario, para ayudarles a tener éxito. Pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, el hombre dudaba que le dieran ese voto de confianza, seguramente iban a dejarle inconsciente e irse o tal vez le amenazarían para que no abriera la boca, pero ¿permitir que les acompañara? Eso probablemente no iba a suceder.

Cuando el resto de los ocupantes de la sala volvieron su atención hacia él, a Lucius Flordelotus respirar se le hizo más difícil, y sentía un nudo en la garganta que no podía tragar. ¿Qué iban a decirle? ¿Cuál había sido el veredicto final? Esperando con ansiedad, el senador vio como el varón más joven daba un paso al frente y decía:

“Está bien vienes con nosotros, pero como nuestro prisionero, no permitiremos que nos traiciones”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado ;)


	33. No se puede engañar a una reina

Astérix estaba sorprendido, la casa en la que estaban era enorme, parecía tan grande como la aldea al menos, tal vez fuera incluso más grande. ¿Por qué necesitaban los romanos tanto espacio para vivir? Si era mucho más fácil vivir en espacios más bien pequeños, donde todo estuviera más cerca, seguro que así no se cansarían tanto para buscar… cualquier cosa.

Nada más entrar en esa casa, Cleopatra de inmediato había dado su hijo a una de las sirvientas que allí había, seguramente para que lo pusieran a dormir en su cuna. Zumodemanzanus y él por otra parte, tenían que seguir a la mujer egipcia, pues ella les había pedido que la acompañaran.

El niño galo estaba tan absorto mirando cuanto le rodeaba que saltó ligeramente cuando escuchó la voz de Cleopatra que les decía a Zumodemanzanus y a él:

“Habéis recorrido un largo camino supongo, y estoy segura de que debéis tener hambre, ¿Os apetece comer algo niños?”

Al mencionar comida, Astérix enseguida se hizo consciente de que llevaba varias horas sin comer, estaba hambriento en realidad. Consciente de ello, el joven enseguida se animó y con voz entusiasmada respondió a la mujer egipcia diciendo:

“Oh, sí, me muero de hambre, me comería un jabalí asado entero, por Tutatis”

A Cleopatra se le abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, ¿qué acababa de decir ese niño? Hasta dónde ella sabía, los romanos no tenían por costumbre comer jabalí asado, y naturalmente, la reina de las reinas sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dioses romanos se llamaba Tutatis, ese nombre solo lo había escuchado de los… no, no podía ser que ese niño fuera galo, ¿podía?

“¿Jabalí asado? ¿Tutatis? Pequeño, ¿tú no eras romano?” le preguntó con voz curiosa.

El niño rubio abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el otro chico rápidamente le puso una mano sobre su hombro y habló antes que él diciendo:

“Sí que lo es, lo que pasa es que en su casa tuvieron un esclavo galo y se le quedó algo de su vocabu… vocabu… vocabulística”

Cleopatra negó con la cabeza, sabía que muy probablemente ese chico estaba mintiendo, lo que no entendía era por qué lo hacía, pero si no quería decirle la verdad, peor para él, lo descubriría igualmente. Por ahora, la mujer egipcia decidió corregir el error gramatical del joven de pelo castaño, así que mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo:

“Querrás decir vocabulario”

Zumodemanzanus sonrió nerviosamente, y respondió:

“Sí, eso, exacto”

Satisfecha de haber… educado, aunque fuera un poco, a ese niño, la reina de las reinas decidió dejar a los dos chicos ‘solos’ para que hablaran, pues no le paso desapercibido que el chico de pelo rubio… Asterus según César, miraba a su compañero con enojo visible en sus ojos. Estaba claro que quería decirle algo al otro niño, pero no quería hacerlo enfrente de ella. Así pues, Cleopatra decidió dejarlos hablar pero no sin antes decidir que ella también iba a escuchar su conversación. Con esta firme resolución, la mujer egipcia dijo a los dos niños:

“Oh, está bien, esperad los dos aquí mientras llamo al cocinero para que os traiga algo de comer”

Sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, la mujer egipcia había hecho señas a una de sus esclavas para que hiciera lo que ella acababa de decir que haría. La esclava en cuestión de inmediato asintió y se marchó para cumplir con la orden recibida por su reina.

Cleopatra sonrió, eso le daba la oportunidad de fingir que se iba y poder esconderse para escuchar lo que fuera que esos dos niños iban a decirse. Cosa que hizo casi de inmediato. Fingiendo que se dirigía a la cocina, la mujer egipcia desapareció de la vista de los dos chicos y allí se detuvo y espero a que ambos comenzaran a hablar.

“Oye, ¿por qué has hecho eso?” escuchó preguntar al chico rubio de repente, parecía molesto, pero no furioso. Más bien parecía interesado en conocer los motivos que llevaron a su compañero a actuar del modo en el que lo hizo.

Cleopatra escuchó que el otro muchacho exhalaba un suspiro antes de responder:

“Astérix, ella no puede saber quién eres, no puede saber que eres galo, si lo descubre, César nos lanzará a los leones”

¿Astérix? ¿Le había llamado Astérix? ¿Y qué era eso de que si ella descubría que ese niño se llamaba Astérix entonces los dos niños serían lanzados a los leones? ¿Qué había hecho César?

La reina de las reinas se estaba enfureciendo por momentos, y no con esos dos jóvenes que conversaban ajenos a que había oídos escuchándoles, no, su furia iba dirigida a César, pues ella sólo conocía a una persona que se llamara Astérix, y si ese Astérix era el mismo Astérix que ella conocía, entonces eso significaba que César la estaba utilizando a ella para probablemente someter al pueblo que tan amablemente ayudó a su arquitecto a construir un palacio para el dirigente del imperio romano y que además, protegieron a su hijo cuando Brutus trató de hacerle daño. Ella estaba en deuda con las gentes de ese pueblo, y César se había atrevido a utilizarla a ella para poder acabar con ellos. ¡Era inaudito!

La mujer egipcia no alcanzaba a entender cómo podía Astérix haberse convertido en un niño, pero si Julio César lo sabía, entonces la razón por la que se lo trajo y no le dijo su verdadero nombre, fue para que ella no lo devolviera a su pueblo. No, estaba claro que a César le interesaba que Astérix estuviera allí. Pero ¿cuál era el motivo?

Tan sumida estaba Cleopatra en sus pensamientos que casi saltó cuando la voz del niño rubio sonó de nuevo:

“Sí… tienes razón, pero algo me dice que Julio no nos hará nada si nos protege ella”

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Es que acaso la conocía? Aunque, si realmente ese niño era Astérix, entonces sí, probablemente la conocía, pero ¿cómo podía él estar seguro de que ella los protegería del César? ¿En serio pensaban que con ella estarían a salvo del hombre coronado de laurel?

Como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, el niño de pelo castaño le preguntó entonces a Astérix:

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

Astérix miró al chico y con voz tranquila le respondió diciendo:

“Lo que digo es que creo que Julio no puede llevarle la contraria a ella, porqué si lo hace, pierde”

Zumodemanzanus soltó una risita ante lo que había dicho, y la propia Cleopatra no pudo evitar sonreir por lo que había dicho el niño rubio, pues era cierto que César nunca, nunca, nunca le llevaba la contraria, pues de hacerlo, las cosas siempre acababan mal… para él naturalmente.

La reina de las reinas siguió mirando a los dos muchachos. Al parecer, lo que había dicho Astérix al otro chico no era suficiente para él, necesitaba más explicación, por eso preguntó:

“¿Y cómo puedes saber eso?”

Desde donde estaba, Cleopatra vio que el chico rubio se encogía de hombros y que con voz inocente respondía:

“No lo sé, simplemente, siento que es así, tal vez… tal vez tenga algo que ver con lo que hice o vi cuando era… mayor, aunque sigo sin recordar nada de eso”

Así que el chico sabía que en realidad era un adulto, solo que al parecer no tenía recuerdos de su vida adulta, pero sí tenía… ¿sensaciones? Todo esto le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Toda la situación era de lo más extraño. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto César? Y ¿por qué pensó que era una buena idea llevarle a Astérix a ella? De hecho, tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea si Cleopatra no hubiera descubierto que el niño era Astérix, porqué al descubrirlo, su única intención en ese momento, y como muestra de gratitud al guerrero galo, era devolverlo a su aldea sano y salvo. No permitiría que César se aprovechara de él solo porqué ahora era un niño.

La Reina de las reinas alzó la vista cuando escuchó la voz del otro niño que hablaba nuevamente:

“Bueno, reconociste a Cleopatra, supongo que algo es algo”

La mujer egipcia vio al niño rubia adoptar una pose pensativa antes de responder:

“Sí, supongo que sí”

Cleopatra no pudo verle porque el niño castaño estaba de espaldas a ella, pero supuso que ese chico sonrió, pues con voz animada y golpeando suavemente al otro chico en el hombro le dijo:

“Por supuesto que sí, por Júpiter, estoy seguro de que todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. Pero mientras tanto, creo que debemos seguir actuando como hasta ahora”

Astérix sonrió ligeramente y respondió con voz más alegre:

“De acuerdo”

Justo en ese momento, la esclava que había ido a hablar con el cocinero apareció al lado de Cleopatra e informó a la Reina de las Reinas de que el cocinero pronto tendría la comida lista, tal y como le había sido encargado. La mujer egipcia asintió y salió del sitio en el que estaba para unirse a sus dos invitados. Ambos se callaron cuando la oyeron llegar, temerosos de que pudiera haber escuchado algo de su conversación, sin saber que en realidad Cleopatra había escuchado la totalidad de ella.

Sonriendo amablemente a los dos niños, la mujer egipcia les dijo:

“Niños, sentaos en la mesa, pronto nos traerán la comida”

E inmediatamente los guio hasta la mesa y los acomodó. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que llegara la comida, había cordero, ensalada, ternera, dátiles, pastel… y otras variedades de comida, pero para disgusto del niño rubio, no había ni un solo jabalí asado en el menú.

A pesar de eso, el chico comió de todo lo que le dieron sin quejarse, al fin y al cabo, él era un invitado, y sus padres le habían enseñado que no podía hacer ascos con la comida que le daban cuando uno era el invitado.

Cuando ya estaban terminando de comer, Cleopatra de repente se giró hacia el niño más pequeño y le dijo:

“La comida estaba muy buena, ¿verdad Astérix?”

El niño que estaba terminando de comer un trozo de pan asintió con alegría y respondió:

“Sí, sí que lo estaba…”

Los ojos de Astérix se abrieron en estado de shock cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer egipcia acababa de llamarlo por su verdadero nombre. Al mismo tiempo, Zumodemanzanus que en ese momento estaba bebiendo agua, al escuchar que el niño rubio era llamado por su nombre, se atragantó y escupió toda el agua. Afortunadamente, y por extraño que parezca, no mojó a nadie.

Cuando el niño romano fue capaz de hablar nuevamente, lo único que pudo decir fue:

“¿C-cómo lo has sabido? ¡Por Júpiter!”

Cleopatra cambio su enfoque de Astérix al otro niño, era lógico que hiciera esta pregunta, pues ellos no sabían cómo había podido descubrirlo, así que pacientemente le explicó al joven romano:

“Escuché toda vuestra conversación de antes, por Osiris”

Los ojos de Zumodemanzanus se abrieron con miedo. ¿Iba a pasarles algo a ellos por no haberle contado la verdad a Cleopatra? ¿Y si les hacía algo peor que echarles a los leones? Con miedo el niño romano preguntó:

“¿T-toda?”

Cleopatra comprendió que el chico estaba asustado de lo que pudiera pasarles por no haber sido sinceros con ella, pero esos niños no tenían de qué preocuparse, no estaba en absoluto enfadada con ellos, con quien estaba enfadada, más bien furiosa, era con Julio César. ¿cómo se había atrevido ese hombre a hacer algo semejante? Oh... Cleopatra iba a asegurarse de poner al hombre en su sitio.

Volviendo a centrarse en la pregunta que le había hecho Zumodemanzanus, la Reina de las Reinas le respondió diciendo:

“Sí, toda, pero no os preocupéis, no os haré daño, por Anubis, yo no soy como ese bruto de César”

Esa respuesta hizo que Astérix de inmediato se animara, y hasta incluso soltó una risita porqué Cleopatra se había burlado de Julio sin ningún temor a represalias. Ahora, con voz mucho más entusiasta que antes exclamó:

“¡Oh por Belenos! ¿De verdad?”

Cleopatra sonrió con ternura, la verdad era que, con ese aspecto, Astérix era bastante lindo. La Reina de las Reinas se preguntó entonces si su hijo Cesarión sería igual cuando tuviera esa edad, de hecho, esperaba que así fuera. Dejando de lado los pensamientos acerca de su hijo, la mujer egipcia le dijo al niño galo:

“De verdad, por Osiris, estoy en deuda contigo Astérix, por lo que hiciste por mi pueblo, ayudando a mi arquitecto a construir ese palacio, y por mí concretamente cuando cuidaste a mi hijo Cesarión”

La sonrisa de Astérix vaciló, parpadeó varias veces mirando a Cleopatra con una mezcla de incertidumbre y lo que parecía ser vergüenza. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero ni un sonido salió de ella.

“…”

Extrañada por ese cambio de comportamiento, la Reina de las Reinas, miró con preocupación genuina al pequeño galo y le preguntó:

“Por todos los dioses ¿qué te pasa Astérix?”

Astérix bajó la mirada avergonzado, mirando a sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa. Era lo mismo de siempre, la gente le hablaba de cosas que había hecho, pero no era capaz de recordar absolutamente nada. Las únicas veces en las que le había parecido recordar algo era cuando dormía, y en esas ocasiones, sólo eran fragmentos, lugares inconexos en el tiempo. No sabía siquiera si podía fiarse de lo que veía en sus sueños.

Alzando la vista, el niño galo miró a la mujer egipcia a los ojos y respondió:

“Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada de eso”

 _Con que era eso…_ Cleopatra rápidamente se arrepintió de haberle dicho a Astérix lo que el guerrero galo había hecho. Tendría que haber tenido en cuenta que él desconocía esas hazañas.

Cerrando los ojos para enmascarar su torpeza, la Reina de las Reinas dijo con voz impasible:

“Oh sí, eso he oído, que no recuerdas nada de tu yo adulto, pero no te preocupes, te ayudaré a volver a tu casa”

Zumodemanzanus que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, no queriendo interrumpir la conversación, de repente se animó cuando escuchó lo de ayudar a Astérix a llegar a su casa. Si Cleopatra podía ayudar a su amigo galo, tal vez… también podría ayudarle a él a volver con sus padres ¿no?

“Mmmm… ¿y yo?” preguntó el niño romano tímidamente.

Cleopatra miró al joven con los ojos abiertos, ciertamente, casi se había olvidado que el chico estaba allí, casi. No queriendo parecer dura o insensible, la mujer egipcia le dijo al chico romano:

“Sí, a ti también te ayudaré, jovencito, aunque, me gustaría saber cómo es que conoces a Astérix”

Zumodemanzanus abrió los ojos hasta casi la totalidad de su capacidad, y mirando primero a Astérix y después a la Raina de Egipto, comenzó a decir:

“Es una larga y divertida historia, verás estábamos mis padres y yo en el Coliseo cuando de repente anunciaron un nuevo lugar de vacaciones en Armórica…”

Y así el niño romano le contó a la mujer egipcia toda su aventura en la Galia y cómo los galos los acogieron cuando más lo necesitaron… las dos veces que lo necesitaron y le contó también cómo ayudaron a los habitantes de la aldea a recuperar lo que era suyo ya que ellos se habían portado mucho mejor con su familia que sus propios conciudadanos romanos.

Astérix escuchó con fascinación esa historia, pues una parte importante de ella involucraba a Obélix y también le involucraba a él.

Esa era en realidad la primera historia completa que escuchaba de algo que él hubiera hecho siendo un adulto. Y la verdad, le alegró saber que no se había dejado seducir por la cultura romana. Él era galo hasta lo más hondo de su corazón, y nada en el mundo podría cambiar eso.

Cuando Zumodemanzanus terminó de contar su historia, Astérix se sentía feliz de conocer algo más de su pasado y también le hizo descubrir que no todos los romanos eran malos, aunque a decir verdad, ya se había dado cuenta de eso hacía tiempo.

* * *

 

Viajando en el carro que le llevaba de vuelta a Roma, César estaba contento, no, estaba feliz, había dejado a su rehén en un lugar en el que Obélix jamás podría encontrarle. Y mientras Astérix estuviera en sus manos, no tendría que preocuparse por esa aldea de salvajes. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin podía proclamar que había conquistado toda la Galia!

Lo único que le preocupaba era que Cleopatra descubriera quién era ese niño en realidad, pero se había asegurado de meterles a esos dos niños el miedo suficiente como para conseguir que ambos mantuvieran su boca cerrada, así que había pocas posibilidades de que Cleopatra descubriera la verdad. Y estaba agradecido por eso, porque sabía a ciencia cierta que en el caso de descubrirlo, Cleopatra se pondría de parte de Astérix y haría todo lo posible para devolver al chico a su aldea, algo que César no podía permitir, no si quería que su victoria fuera solo algo ilusorio y pasajero como otras veces, no esta vez tenía en su poder una pieza clave para la victoria, y se aseguraría de que siguiera siendo así.

César no pudo evitar ponerse a reír como un maníaco. Había ganado y ya nada podría-

De repente un carro paso a su lado a una velocidad sobrehumana, ni siquiera los mejores caballos del imperio podían ir a esa velocidad, y César era consciente de ello porqué él tenía los mejores caballos del imperio. Así que, si no eran caballos, eso sólo podía significar que lo que acababa de pasar a su lado era… ¡un galo bajo los efecto de la poción mágica! ¡No! ¡No podía ser que los galos hubieran descubierto dónde estaba Astérix! Si su situación actual sólo la sabía él, él y… ¡Oh no! ¡Por Júpiter!

Había otra persona que también lo sabía, la persona que le había llevado a Astérix en primer lugar, Lucius. ¿Podía ser que su senador les hubiera dicho a los galos dónde se hallaba Astérix? Pero el emperador conocía bastante bien a ese hombre, y sabía que era leal a Roma y a él, así que sabía que el hombre jamás le traicionaría… a no ser que fuera Obélix el que buscara respuestas de él, en ese caso, lo sentía por el pobre Lucius, pues probablemente el hombre había quedado irreconocible.

Pero… ahora que pensaba en el senador, su actitud cuando se marchó después de dejar a Astérix era más bien rara. Casi parecía que sintiera lástima por el muchacho, y a César no le había pasado desapercibido el tono de preocupación del hombre cuando preguntó por el destino del galo rubio.

_“lo que quería… lo que quería preguntar es qué vas a hacer con el muchacho”_

Esa pregunta no había sido por interés estratégico, sino que más bien sonaba como si hubiera querido asegurarse de que nada malo iba a pasarle a Astérix.

César negó con la cabeza. Ese no era el momento de pensar en algo así. Lo más importante y urgente en ese momento era que había galos, Obélix probablemente entre ellos, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar en el que estaba Astérix. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que llegaran antes que él.

Instando a sus caballos a dar la vuelta, el César se propuso a llegar junto a Cleopatra antes de que lo hiciera Obélix. Afortunadamente, el dirigente del imperio conocía un atajo que, con suerte, le permitiría llegar allí antes que yendo por el camino habitual, el camino por el que probablemente irían los galos.

El dirigente del imperio dio un golpe de látigo a sus caballos y los obligó a ir aún más rápido. A pesar de ir por un atajo no podía perder tiempo, pues sabía que a la velocidad a la que podían ir los galos cuando estaban bajo los efectos de la poción les era fácil recorrer largas distancias en poco tiempo.

César sonrió al darse cuenta de una cosa. Esto era una carrera, y el premio de esa carrera era…

Astérix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, este para mi fue bastante divertido de escribir, espero que os guste a todos.


	34. Reuniones y victorias

Obélix y sus acompañantes alquilaron un carro para poder ir a la villa del César. Petriminus les dijo que era el mejor modo de pasar desapercibidos, y además les permitiría moverse más rápido que si iban a pie.

Pero por desgracia, dada la cantidad de gente que había en el carro, iban lentos, muy, muy lentos. A ese ritmo jamás iban a llegar, así que Obélix tomó una decisión. Ante la sorpresa de todos, el repartidor de menhires paró el carro y se bajó. Todos vieron estupefactos como desenganchaba los caballos, y cuando estuvieron a punto de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, el galo pelirrojo simplemente dijo:

“Agarraos fuerte”

Se escucharon varios jadeos cuando los ocupantes del carro se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a hacer Obélix. Así pues, rápidamente se agarraron unos a otros y a donde pudieron de su medio de transporte. Y lo hicieron justo a tiempo, porqué justo después, el carro comenzó a moverse a una velocidad asombrosa. Casi parecía que volaban, si no fuera por el constante traqueteo de las ruedas contra la tierra del camino.

Para todos los presentes fue una experiencia impresionante excepto para Ideáfix, Gudúrix y Aba, Gudúrix porqué ya había probado la poción mágica y conocía bien lo que se podía hacer estando bajo sus efectos, y Aba lo experimentó también cuando Gudúrix la secuestró para salvarla de ese matrimonio con ese vikingo inútil y demasiado tonto para ser bueno para cualquiera e Ideáfix porqué al ser el animal de compañía de un galo con efectos permanentes de la poción mágica en él, muchas veces había viajado a esa velocidad. Para el perrito blanco eso ya era algo natural.

En definitiva, se podía ver por las expresiones de los tres romanos que iban en el carro que jamás habían ido a tanta velocidad en su vida. Seguramente les parecía aterrador. Pero al parecer, el gran galo no tenía ninguna intención de aminorar la marcha, por lo que los pasajeros que iban en el carro tendrían que resignarse hasta que llegaran al destino.

Obélix no era consciente de las emociones de los que iban en el carro. No, él solo tenía su mente en una cosa, en encontrar a Astérix. No podía permitirse el lujo de estar separado de su mejor amigo por más tiempo. Sabía que Astérix le necesitaba. Y en su estado actual más que nunca.

Mientras corría arrastrando el carro, Obélix paso junto a otro carro que iba en la dirección opuesta. Aunque fue bastante rápido, el galo pelirrojo vio que en ese otro carro había un solo pasajero, un pasajero que llevaba una máscara puesta. ¡Qué curioso! Se parecía a la máscara que llevaba Coronavirus cuando participaron en esa carrera Astérix y él. Una carrera en la que finalmente hasta el propio Julio participó… ¡disfrazado de Coronavirus! No, no podía ser que acabara de cruzarse con Julio ¿oh sí?

Si acababan de cruzarse, eso quería decir que el dirigente del imperio ya había dejado a Astérix con Cleopatra y se había marchado. Era la mejor oportunidad para tratar de convencer a la mujer egipcia de que le devolviera a su mejor amigo.

Ese pensamiento instó a Obélix a ir aún más rápido que antes. Lo cual hizo para sorpresa de los demás, que notaron el aumento de velocidad del galo pelirrojo.

“Obélix, por Tutatis, ¿pasa algo? ¿Por qué vas más rápido?” preguntó Gudúrix moviéndose a la parte delantera del carro.

Obélix, sin dejar de mirar adelante, respondió al galo más joven diciendo:

“Creo que acabamos de cruzarnos con Julio”

Eso al instante llamó la atención de los demás, quienes al escuchar eso gritaron al mismo tiempo:

“¡¿Cómo?!”

Obélix no se extrañó de que todos se sorprendieran por eso, al fin y al cabo, solo él había visto al otro conductor, y además, ninguno de ellos participo en la carrera Transitálica. No tenían modo de saberlo, así que el gran galo les explicó a sus acompañantes:

“Iba en el carro con el que nos hemos cruzado antes. Si de verdad era él, eso quiere decir que Astérix está solo con Cleopatra”

Dulcia enseguida añadió:

“Y Zumodemanzanus”

Obélix enseguida sintió vergüenza de sí mismo. Tan preocupado había estado por Astérix que casi se había olvidado de que el niño romano estaba en la misma situación que él, y todo porqué no le permitieron ayudar y decidió hacerlo por su cuenta.

Su voz sonó ligeramente más suave cuando habló nuevamente diciendo:

“Sí, y Zumodemanzanus, tenemos que llegar cuanto antes para hablar con Cleopatra y contárselo todo”

Lucius Flordelotus decidió unirse a la conversación en ese momento, y lo hizo preguntando:

“¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella te escuchará y te ayudará, galo?”

Obélix casi se había olvidado de que el senador romano iba con ellos también, el gran galo no entendía por qué, pero por su actitud actual, sentía que casi podía confiar en él, casi, algo totalmente contrario a lo que vio en él la primera vez que se encontraron.

Sabiendo que probablemente los demás también querían saber por qué Obélix estaba tan seguro de que Cleopatra los escucharía, les explicó:

“Astérix, Panorámix, Ideáfix y yo fuimos a Alejandría para ayudarla a construir un palacio y también cuidamos a su hijo no hace mucho tiempo”

Lucius Flordelotus se echó hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos tras escuchar lo que acababa de decir el repartidor de menhires. Cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla, lo único qué pudo decir fue:

“Vaya galos, no dejáis de sorprenderme”

Gudúrix se rio ligeramente y dijo:

“Obélix, realmente habéis estado en todas partes, ¿no es cierto?”

Obélix se encogió de hombros y contestó con voz indiferente:

“Sí, supongo que sí”

Aba se unió a la conversación y con voz animada preguntó:

“¿Sólo lo supones?”

Obélix sonrió con nostalgia, ciertamente, Astérix y él habían estado en muchos, muchísimos lugares del mundo. Una vez incluso tuvieron que llevar a Asurancetúrix a un lugar llamado India para que pudiera cantar y traer lluvia a esa zona, pues hacía tiempo que no llovía allí.

Soltando una leve risita, el galo pelirrojo admitió:

“De acuerdo, sí, hemos viajado mucho”

Esa respuesta provocó un estallido de risas por parte de todo el mundo, incluso el senador romano se encontró riendo alegremente junto a los demás. Era curioso, en toda su vida, no recordaba haber tenido un trato tan familiar con la gente, no desde que su madre murió. Y la verdad, descubrió que le gustaba eso.

Cuando las risas se calmaron el silencio se impuso nuevamente entre los viajeros, esto fue hasta que el senador romano de repente dijo:

“Ya estamos llegando”

Todos miraron al frente y de repente Gudúrix, mirando a la lejanía exclamó:

“¿Qué es eso?”

* * *

 

Julio César no paraba de dar golpes de látigos a sus caballos, instándoles a ir más y más rápido. Tenía que llegar a su villa antes que Obélix. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que el galo pelirrojo llegara antes que él, si lo hacía sería un desastre.

Cuando por fin divisó su villa sintió una alegría interna al ver que Obélix aún no había llegado. Pero su gozo duró poco porqué vio a lo lejos una nube de polvo que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande. Esa nube de polvo sólo podía ser el galo gordinflón, únicamente podía ser él.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había logrado llegar tan rápido? César se enfureció de golpe. No podía permitir que Cleopatra viera a ese galo. Con otro golpe de látigo, llevó a sus caballos a moverse al límite a de sus capacidades. César no estaba a dispuesto a perder otra vez frente a los galos, no cuando ya había saboreado la victoria. El dirigente del imperio llegó a la puerta de su villa al mismo tiempo que los otros visitantes, ambos deteniéndose en seco y levantando una enorme nube de polvo.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, los dos carros quedaron a la vista, uno frente al otro, a pocos centímetros de distancia. Los dos grupos de recién llegados se estaban mirando. Obélix frunció el ceño cuando vio que el conductor del otro carro era el mismo conductor con el que se había cruzado hacía mucho rato. ¿qué hacía ahora allí? ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

De repente se escuchó un ruido procedente del interior, y todos mirando al interior de la villa, de la que vieron salir a la mismísima Cleopatra… no muy feliz al parecer.

César fue el primero en bajarse del carro, se quitó el casco y corrió hacia la mujer egipcia. Tenía que impedir a toda costa que ella hablara con Obélix, no podía consentirlo. Corriendo tan rápido como pudo, el hombre coronado de laurel se acercó a Cleopatra y cuando estaba a su lado, comenzó a decirle:

“Mi reina yo-”

Pero no pudo seguir porqué Cleopatra lo interrumpió diciendo:

“Será mejor que te calles César”

El hombre coronado de laurel se sorprendió ante ese frío recibimiento por parte de la Reina de Egipto, tal vez… ¿seguía enfadada por la forma en la que él se marchó antes cuando dejó a los niños con ella?

Sí, debía ser eso ¿no? ¿qué otra cosa podría ser sino? El dirigente del imperio romano trató de hablar nuevamente con Cleopatra diciendo:

“Pero reina mía-”

Pero otra vez le fue impedido hablar, pues la mujer egipcia alzó una mano y mirando al hombre con rabia evidente le espetó:

“¡Sé lo que hiciste César!”

¿Sabía lo que había hecho? ¿A qué se refería? No podía estar hablando de- ¡Oh no!

“¿C-cómo?” fue todo lo que el hombre coronado de laurel pudo preguntar. Cleopatra lo miró indignada y señalándole con el dedo índice respondió al dirigente del imperio diciendo:

“Sé que uno de los niños que me trajiste es en realidad Astérix, que de algún modo se convirtió en niño”

De acuerdo lo había descubierto, pero ¿cómo había pasado? Si amenazó a los dos niños para que no dijeran nada. ¿Habían hablado a pesar de eso? O eran unos niños muy valientes o muy temerarios.

El hecho de saber que Cleopatra sabía la verdad enfureció a César, quien con voz indignada preguntó:

“¿Te lo dijo él?”

La Reina de las Reinas negó con la cabeza y respondió a la pregunta diciendo:

“No me hizo falta”

César estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando de repente Obélix y todos los que le seguían llegaron también a dónde estaban los dos dirigentes. El galo pelirrojo dio entonces un paso al frente y preguntó:

“¿Reina Cleopatra?”

La mujer egipcia se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los recién llegados y sonriendo ampliamente, una actitud totalmente opuesta que la que había mostrado con César, ¿tan enfadada estaba Cleopatra con él? ¿Por qué era tan dura?

La mujer habló entonces, su voz alegre y emocionada de ver al gran galo, otra gran diferencia de cómo lo estaba tratando a él:

“¡Obélix! ¡Qué alegría verte, por Osiris! ¡Oh y también está Ideáfix! Pero ¿Quién es el resto de esta gente?”

César también miró a los acompañantes del gran galo, había allí una pareja de jóvenes, él parecía galo y ella parecía vikinga. Estos bárbaros… por otra parte también había una pareja de romanos, quién Julio César identificó inmediatamente como los padres del otro niño que había traído antes. Y había también otra persona… los ojos del dirigente del imperio se abrieron como platos al reconocerle. Su boca se abrió y se cerró varias veces tratando de emitir algún sonido, pero nada salía de sus labios. ¡Por Júpiter! ¿qué le pasaba?

Ignorante de su diatriba interior, Obélix presentó a la reina Cleopatra sus acompañantes:

“Oh ellos son mis amigos, Gudúrix y Aba; Petriminus y Dulcia y…”

“¿Flordelotus? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?” prácticamente gritó César cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar. Todos los presentes se volvieron a mirarle, y por la forma en que lo observaban, se dio cuenta de que muy probablemente el hombre coronado de laurel estaba rojo de ira. Pero, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus planes, su victoria, todo se estaba desmoronando como un castillo de arena, y encima, la persona que le había brindado esa oportunidad de victoria estaba ahora frente a él completamente ileso, todo lo contrario a como César esperaba haberle encontrado en realidad.

El senador romano sonrió tímidamente y respondió a la pregunta formulada por su emperador diciendo:

“Ave César, pues yo… eh… ¿los he conducido hasta aquí?”

Eso sólo aumentó la furia que César sentía en esos momentos. ¿Cómo había podido uno de sus senadores hacer algo así? ¿Qué le había impulsado a actuar de ese modo? Con voz furiosa, el dirigente del imperio bramó:

“¡¿Y por qué has hecho algo así?! ¡Por Júpiter!”

Lucius Flordelotus se quedó petrificado, obviamente no parecía saber qué responderle a César, el hombre comenzó a temblar ligeramente, y Julio pudo ver que gotas de sudor se estaban formando en su frente, oh, Flordelotus era hombre muerto, su destino dependía de lo que respondiera a continuación, aunque César tenía bastante claro que el hombre acabaría entre los leones muy probablemente.

Cuando finalmente pareció que el senador iba a responder, un nuevo ruido captó la atención de todo el mundo y cuando dirigieron su mirada al origen de ese ruido, vieron aparecer a dos niños, uno rubio y el otro moreno, en la puerta de la casa. _¡Oh no! Mi victoria por los suelos_ pensó César con pesar. Ahora ya era tarde, nuevamente había perdido contra esa aldea de salvajes bigotudos. ¿por qué los dioses se empeñaban en ponerse en su contra?

Los ojos del niño rubio se abrieron como platos cuando vio al galo al lado de la mujer egipcia, y con voz temblorosa preguntó:

“¿Obélix?”

Algo parecido le sucedió al otro niño, solo que, en su caso, la separación con sus seres queridos no había sido tan prolongada como la de Astérix, por lo que su voz sonó más bien feliz y emocionada:

“¿Papá? ¿Mamá?”

César pudo ver que Obélix se había quedado momentáneamente petrificado, viendo al niño galo, pero cuando se recuperó, rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia él, con Ideáfix siguiendo sus pasos, al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre:

“¡Astérix!”

El matrimonio romano procedió de un modo similar al de Obélix y rápidamente corrieron a reunirse con su hijo desaparecido y recién encontrado mientras ambos gritaban su nombre al mismo tiempo:

 “¡Zumodemanzanus!”

El resto de los adultos no se movieron del lugar en el que estaban. Gudúrix y Aba se habían quedado mirando a Astérix cuando de repente la joven vikinga exclamó:

“Oh, Astérix como niño es super mono”

Gudúrix simplemente asintió y añadió:

“Y qué lo digas”

César miró a la joven pareja con cierto despreció, si supieran todo lo que ese galo le había hecho… pero por otra parte, probablemente eran amigos de Astérix, y por definición enemigos suyos.

Pero hubo algo que César vio, algo que no esperaba ver y que lo dejó muy sorprendido y contrariado, pues esos dos jóvenes no eran los únicos que sonreían, detrás de ellos estaba Lucius Flordelotus que también tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro mientras contemplaba la reunión de los dos galos. ¡Esto era asombroso! En todo el tiempo que hacía que conocía al senador, Flordelotus jamás había mostrado ese tipo de alegría por nadie, excepto si era para sí mismo. Definitivamente, algo le había pasado a ese hombre.

La atención del emperador romano se dirigió entonces hacia los dos galos, pues Obélix había recogido al niño en brazos y estaba dando vueltas como la rueda de un carro. Astérix fuertemente asegurado en el abrazo del galo pelirrojo reía y reía sin parar. Sin duda feliz de estar nuevamente junto a su mejor amigo.

César suspiró resignado y cerró los ojos. Había perdido… otra vez. ¿cuántas derrotas llevaba contra los galos? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que era verdaderamente frustrante luchar contra un simple pueblo bárbaro y perder siempre.

De repente el César escuchó la voz de Obélix que preguntaba:

“Astérix ¿por qué vas así vestido?”

El emperador romano abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a los dos galos justo en el momento en el que el más joven le señalaba y respondía:

“Es culpa suya”

César tragó violentamente, pues no le pasó desapercibido que Obélix lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia, probablemente dispuesto a golpearle por haberse atrevido a vestir al galo rubio como si fuera un romano. El dirigente del imperio tembló ligeramente cuando el gran galo comenzó a acercarse, pero no le paso nada porqué de repente la atención de los dos galos cambió cuando Astérix miró hacia otra parte y de repente gritó con una mezcla de sorpresa e ira:

“¿Qué hace él aquí?”

Obélix miró hacia la dirección en la que señalaba el pequeño galo y vio que estaba apuntando a Lucius Flordelotus. El galo pelirrojo supuso que era normal que Astérix no estuviera feliz con ver a su secuestrador allí, pero lo que el pequeño galo no sabía era que ese mismo romano les había ayudado a llegar allí para poder rescatarles a Zumodemanzanus y a él.

Lucius Flordelotus parecía abatido por la reacción de Astérix, César pudo darse cuenta de ello. Estaba claro que, al parecer, el senador romano ansiaba hacer las paces con el niño galo, o por lo menos, disculparse con él.

El dirigente del imperio vio también que Obélix sonreía afectuosamente a su amigo y le explicaba que el senador los había conducido hacia allí, y también le contó que al parecer su única intención era la de ayudar.

Ante esa revelación, tanto Astérix como César abrieron los ojos como platos, por distintos motivos. Astérix parecía gratamente sorprendido de que el romano que lo apartó de su hogar ahora hubiera ayudado a Obélix a encontrarle, mientras que César no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ayudar a los galos? ¡Eso era traición! Oh… Flordelotus iba a acabar entre los leones, César se aseguraría de ello.

El emperador de Roma estaba tan obnubilado en su furia contra el senador cuya traición acababa de quedar al descubierto que se sorprendió cuando sintió que le tiraban de la oreja. ¿Quién se atrevía a hacerle eso al César?

Mirando hacia abajo, vio que la responsable de su actual dolor de oreja era ni más ni menos que Cleopatra, la cual cuando estuvo segura de que tenía la atención del hombre coronado de laurel dijo:

“Cómo te estaba diciendo, César, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dejar que estos niños vuelvan a sus respectivos hogares, y escucha bien lo que te digo, no quiero que vuelvas a traerme a nadie que sea tu rehén para que yo le cuide ¿entendido? Yo no soy tu carcelera”

César cerró los ojos derrotado y respondió:

“Sí, Reina mía”

Cleopatra sonrió complacida y con voz más suave pero firme dijo:

“Bien entonces, ahora puedes volver a tu capital, yo me quedaré aquí con nuestro hijo hasta que vuelva a Alejandría”

Después se volvió hacia Obélix y sus acompañantes y les dijo:

“Mis queridos amigos, si hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros, para que vuestro viaje sea más llevadero no dudéis en decírmelo”

Obélix sonrió amablemente y respondió:

“Muchas gracias reina Cleopatra, pero para mí, que hayas cuidado tan bien de Astérix y de Zumodemanzanus es todo lo que necesito”

La Reina de las reinas sonrió a su vez y habló nuevamente diciendo:

“Oh Obélix, tienes un gran corazón”

Gudúrix apareció al lado de Obélix y dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

“Sí, sí que lo tiene”

Cleopatra se rio ante eso, luego su mirada se dirigió al más pequeño del grupo y con voz suave habló diciendo:

“Bien yo me despido ya, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, vuelvas a ser tú Astérix”

Astérix miró a la mujer egipcia sorprendido, pero poco después sonrió sinceramente y asintió mientras despedía con la mano a la mujer que por unas horas lo había cuidado.

Cuando Cleopatra desapareció de la vista de todos, César se giró furioso hacia Lucius y con voz potente bramó:

“¡Flordelotus! ¡Me has traicionado!”

El senador romano primero retrocedió asustado, luego miró al suelo y simplemente respondió:

“… lo sé César”

El dirigente del imperio se cruzó de brazos y sin apartar la vista del otro hombre preguntó:

“¿Y por qué lo has hecho? Por todos los dioses”

El senador estuvo unos momentos en silencio y finalmente respondió:

“Yo… no me pareció correcto lo que hice, me di cuenta de que había cometido un tremendo error, y quería enmendarlo”

Ante esa respuesta, la colera de César llegó a niveles insospechados. Tan rojo se puso su rostro que todos temieron que fuera a estallarle la cabeza. Cuando el emperador romano habló nuevamente, su voz salió como una exhalación cuando gritó:

“¡Pues esto te va a llevar derecho a los leones!”

El rostro de Flordelotus se puso pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, ser devorado por leones no era el final que esperaba. Sus rodillas temblaron, su vista se nubló y sintió que iba a desmayarse, cuando de repente un borrón pequeño rubio se movió frente a él y una voz suplicante dijo:

“¡No! Por favor, no lo hagas, deja que se vaya, por favor”

César miró hacia abajo y vio a Astérix que le miraba con ojos de cachorro. El emperador de Roma se sintió derrotado más ante esa mirada… una vez más vencido por los galos, ¡qué poder tan grande que tienen los niños cuando miran a alguien de esa manera! La furia del hombre coronado de laurel disminuyó en gran medida y pronto se encontró balbuceando palabras ininteligibles:

“Yo… tú… pequeño… arg está bien, puede irse, pero queda desterrado de Roma” logró decir finalmente.

La noticia de que iba a ser desterrado de Roma fue un duro golpe para Lucius Flordelotus, quien al darse cuenta de su nueva situación inmediatamente saltó diciendo:

“¿Qué? ¿Y a dónde voy a ir?”

Pero el emperador romano movió la mano con desdén y dando la espalda al ahora ex senador, caminó hacia su carro mientras decía:

“Ese es tu problema ahora, César se va”

Y con esas palabras el emperador romano se subió a su carro y se marchó. Flordelotus miró nuevamente al suelo, ya no podía volver a Roma… había sido desterrado… pero por otra parte sintió… ¿alivio? ¿Por qué iba a sentirse aliviado de abandonar su hogar? Aunque, realmente, Lucius Flordelotus nunca sintió que Roma fuera su hogar, no desde que su madre se fue.

El senador romano estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando sintió un tirón de su túnica. Mirando hacia abajo vio a Astérix que lo miraba con una sonrisa y le dijo:

“Puedes venir al pueblo con nosotros”

Los ojos del ex senador se abrieron como platos y apenas logró preguntar:

“¿Cómo?”

Obélix se acercó también y recogiendo al niño en brazos le dijo:

“Astérix, pero ¿qué dices?”

Astérix se volvió emocionado hacia su mejor amigo y con voz alegre habló:

“Que viva en la aldea con nosotros, seguro que a nuestro jefe no le importa”

Lucius Flordelotus se quedó mirando al niño rubio con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ese niño había hablado con total naturalidad y sinceridad, no había detrás de sus palabras ningún motivo oculto. ¿Cómo era posible?

Dando un paso al frente y sin apartar la vista de él, el ex senador dijo un poco vacilante:

“Después de todo lo que te he hecho… ¿cómo puedes perdonarme tan fácilmente?”

Astérix dejó de sonreír y miró al senador sorprendido, después se encogió de hombros y hablando con toda naturalidad respondió:

“No me gusta estar enfadado con la gente, además si has ayudado a Obélix a venir hacia aquí, eso quiere decir que eres una buena persona”

Esas palabras fueron para Lucius Flordelotus como la más auténtica de las confirmaciones, Astérix lo perdonaba, tenía una segunda oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, y encima le ofrecían un lugar en el que empezarla. ¿Realmente existía gente tan buena en el mundo?

Sonriendo genuinamente, Lucius dijo a continuación:

“Para mí será un honor venir con vosotros a vuestra aldea… si me aceptáis”

Su mirada se dirigió entonces hacia el gran galo que únicamente se limitó a sonreír y a asentir.

Sin saber exactamente porqué, Lucius Flordelotus vio que todos los demás se pusieron a aplaudir y a vitorear, como si ese fuera el final feliz que todos deseaban, incluso Ideáfix que tan reticente se mostraba cuando estaba a su alrededor, ahora ladraba alegremente al mismo tiempo que movía su cola con vigor. Eso le hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

Finalizada la conversación, todos se subieron nuevamente al carro. Astérix se acomodó sobre los hombros del galo pelirrojo, y una vez que todos estuvieron en su sitio, Obélix comenzó a correr nuevamente dirección a Roma para que Petriminus, Dulcia y Zumodemanzanus pudieran volver a su hogar. La siguiente parada sería en Avaricum, para dejar a Gudúrix y a Aba, y, por último, el resto de los viajeros llegarían a su destino final, su preciada aldea de Armórica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todo el mundo, para los que empezaron a leer esta historia en Fanfiction sabrán que llevaba bastante tiempo sin actualizar, esto se debe a que sufrí un bloqueo de escritor, y para tratar de superarlo, comencé a publicar esta historia en otros sitios, al parecer funcionó, ya que, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado.


	35. Regreso y curación

Varios días más tarde Obélix llegó finalmente a la aldea acompañado de Astérix e Ideáfix, los otros aldeanos se alegraron mucho de ver que el gran galo lo había conseguido, y enseguida se reunieron todos a la entrada del pueblo para dar la bienvenida a sus héroes. La noticia de su llegada pronto recorrió todos los rincones de la aldea, incluso llegó a la cabaña de Panorámix, donde él y Galénix estaban cerca de conseguir un antídoto que devolviera a Astérix a su antiguo ser.

Sabiendo que estaban tan cerca del éxito, los dos druidas decidieron postergar su reunión con los dos galos, si podían presentarse ante ellos con el antídoto ya listo, sería mucho mejor que con la simple esperanza de que pronto estaría listo.

Mientras esto sucedía, los habitantes de la aldea por su parte no vieron con muy buenos ojos la llegada del acompañante que venía con sus héroes. Para todos y cada uno de ellos, ese romano fue la causa de todos sus males, no podían consentir que ahora estuviera allí en la aldea, y mucho menos con la pretensión de quedarse a vivir con ellos. ¡Estaba loco ese romano!

Hubo muchos que eran partidarios de echarle a patadas del pueblo y que se perdiera en el bosque, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hacerlo porqué Astérix, aún vestido con la ropa de romano que le habían obligado a llevar, saltó nuevamente en defensa del ex senador.

“Escuchad, es verdad que este hombre me separó de todos vosotros, de mi gente, y me llevó a Roma, pero también es verdad que me cuidó cuando estuve enfermo, me hizo compañía cuando tuve pesadillas e incluso me habló de las estrellas y de las historias que se ocultan tras ellas. Además, ayudó a Obélix a encontrarme. No es malo”

Ordenalfabétix miró al niño galo ligeramente confundido. ¿cómo podía hablar bien de quien lo secuestró y se lo llevó? Negando con la cabeza, el pescadero señaló al romano y dijo:

“Si no fuera malo no te habría cogido en primer lugar”

Los ojos de Astérix se abrieron con sorpresa, seguramente no esperando para nada esa respuesta, aún así el pequeño galo se recuperó rápidamente y respondió con firmeza:

“¡Pero las personas pueden cambiar!”

A continuación, intervino Esautomátix diciendo:

“Hay algunas que sí y otras que no, yo no me fio de este romano, no quiero que esté aquí” y para enfatizar su postura, el herrero se cruzó de brazos y miró al ex senador con furia.

Mirando entre uno y otro, el galo rubio convertido en niño frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos también y replicó:

“Está bien, si él se va, ¡yo también!”

Las respuestas de los aldeanos no se hicieron esperar:

“¿Qué?”

“Astérix ¿te has vuelto loco?”

“¿Prefieres estar con un romano antes que con nosotros?”

Esta última pregunta hizo que Astérix se pusiera a mirar al galo que la había pronunciado y con voz suave le respondió:

“Romano, galo, egipcio, ¿qué más da? Él es una buena persona, no merece vivir en medio del bosque, si no le queréis en la aldea es como si a mí tampoco me quisierais”

Esa última declaración del galo rubio provocó una nueva oleada de respuestas por parte de los aldeanos.

“¿Qué?”

“Pero…”

“Astérix por supuesto que te queremos con nosotros”

Estas palabras las había pronunciado Abraracúrsix desde su escudo, mientras miraba al niño galo con preocupación. ¿cómo podía ser que Astérix defendiera tan fieramente a ese romano?

El niño galo miró al jefe de la aldea y juntando sus pequeñas manos, puso nuevamente ojos de cachorro mientras le decía al galo con túnica verde:

“Entonces dejad que él se quede, por favor”

Abraracúrsix no pudo evitar derretirse ante esa mirada, ¿cómo negarle algo a alguien que te miraba de ese modo?

Pero… no podía arriesgarse, tener a ese romano allí era un peligro, y ¿por qué no decía nada Obélix? Tal vez conocer su opinión arrojaría algo de luz sobre el tema:

“Obélix, ¿tú qué piensas de todo esto?”

Todos los aldeanos miraron entonces al repartidor de menhires, el cual, primero miró a Abraracúrsix, luego al ex senador y finalmente su mirada se posó nuevamente en su jefe cuando respondió:

“Ciertamente, este romano puede haberse llevado a Astérix, pero sin su ayuda, jamás lo habría podido encontrar. Si Astérix está ahora aquí, es gracias a él”

Abraracúrsix pensativo se frotó la barbilla mientras procesaba las palabras del gran galo. ¿Realmente era ese motivo para dejar que ese romano estuviera en la aldea?

“¿Y crees de verdad que puede vivir con nosotros?” preguntó con cierta preocupación en su voz.

Obélix se encogió de hombros y respondió diciendo:

“Bueno… Julio lo ha desterrado de Roma, así que tampoco tiene adónde ir”

Ante esa respuesta, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos, y uno de los aldeanos preguntó contrariado:

“¿Ha sido desterrado?”

Lucius Flordelotus en ese momento dio un paso al frente y mirando al aldeano que había formulado la pregunta y después al resto de habitantes del pueblo respondió:

“Sí, César me ha desterrado de Roma, y eso… aunque no lo haya especificado, incluye no solo la ciudad sino también el imperio, y como este pueblo es el único lugar dentro de las fronteras que no está bajo el dominio del imperio…”

Astérix con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro aprovechó ese momento para hablar:

“Él no tiene adónde ir, nuestra hospitalidad gala nos obliga a ofrecerle un lugar en el que vivir”

Al escuchar esas palabras, Abraracúrsix abrió los ojos aún más si era posible y golpeándose la frente dijo en voz baja:

“Oh por todos los dioses”

El ex senador miró entonces al galo sobre el escudo y con voz seria le dijo:

“Jefe de la aldea, si aceptáis que viva aquí, prometo solemnemente vivir bajo vuestras órdenes, y no realizar ninguna acción que vaya en contra de vuestro pueblo”

Abraracúrsix miró al senador a los ojos, y en ellos no pudo ver el más mínimo atisbo de engaño o mentira, parecía que hablaba con total honestidad. Tal vez… tal vez era verdad que había cambiado. Así pues, el jefe de la aldea después de echar una última mirada a los que le rodeaban, miró nuevamente a Lucius Flordelotus y le dijo:

“Está bien, puedes vivir en la aldea, pero cualquier indicio o acción que nos lleve a pensar que puedes traicionarnos implicará una expulsión inmediata ¿aceptas esta condición?”

“La acepto” respondió el romano con una amplia sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, varios aldeanos se apartaron y revelaron a Panorámix y Galénix allí de pie. Los ojos de ambos druidas se abrieron como platos al reconocer al romano que acompañaba a Astérix y Obélix. Aunque a diferencia de Galénix, Panorámix sintió que su sangre hervía al ver a ese hombre allí, y seguramente su furia interna debió haberse manifestado hacia el exterior, pues vio como los ojos del romano se abrían con miedo y que retrocedía ligeramente.

Panorámix estaba a punto de expresar su disgusto ante la presencia del hombre de túnica blanca cuando de repente, desde el otro lado del senador apareció Astérix, por alguna razón vestido de romano, y al verle, enseguida corrió hacia él gritando su nombre:

“¡Panorámix!”

El druida de la aldea rápidamente olvidó su furia hacia el romano, aunque no lograba entender cómo Astérix parecía sentirse cómodo estando cerca de ese hombre. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué se había perdido?

Agachándose, Panorámix recogió a Astérix entre sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo. Oh, como había echado de menos a ese pequeño galo. Astérix por su parte, abrazó fuertemente al druida y enterró su rostro en la larga barba del hombre mayor. Todos parecieron conmoverse por esa escena, e incluso se escuchó algún Awwww entre la multitud.

Mientras Panorámix sostenía a Astérix entre sus brazos, Galénix pidió una breve explicación por la presencia del hombre romano. Rápidamente, Obélix, Abraracúrsix y el mismo Lucius pusieron a los dos druidas al corriente de la situación.

Panorámix no parecía feliz con la idea de que ese hombre viviera con ellos, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había escuchado, y sabiendo con qué ferocidad lo había defendido Astérix, el druida llegó a la conclusión de que no podía negarse, especialmente si era una decisión ya tomada.

En lugar de eso, Panorámix se centró en la maravillosa noticia que gracias a la ayuda de Galénix ahora podía proclamar a toda la aldea.

“Queridos amigos, Galénix y yo queremos anunciaros que hemos encontrado una cura para Astérix”

Toda la gente de la aldea vitoreó alegremente por el triunfo que acababan de escuchar, incluso Lucius Flordelotus parecía feliz por esa gran noticia. Astérix levantó la cabeza para mirar a su druida y con voz emocionada preguntó:

“¿Es eso cierto Panorámix?”

El hombre de larga barba blanca miró con ternura al joven galo y respondió:

“Sí, claro que sí Astérix”

El niño de repente se puso serio y bajó la mirada al suelo. Panorámix se sorprendió por este cambio de actitud ¿qué le pasaba ahora? Intrigado por eso, le preguntó al galo rubio:

“Astérix, ¿qué te pasa?”

El niño levantó la vista y mirando a su druida a los ojos le dijo con voz ligeramente temblorosa:

“Tengo miedo”

Los ojos de Panorámix se abrieron con sorpresa, no era normal que Astérix admitiera tener miedo, ni siquiera cuando era un niño. Aún así, el druida de la aldea hizo todo lo posible para parecer calmado cuando le preguntó al joven:

“¿Miedo? ¿miedo de qué?”

Astérix cerró los ojos, parecía estar tratando de controlar su respiración acelerada. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado como para hablar, el pequeño galo dijo:

“Miedo de no recordar todo lo que viví antes de convertirme en un niño y además… no quiero olvidar algunas de las cosas que he vivido en estos últimos días, ¿y si me olvido de esto cuando vuelva a ser mayor?”

Panorámix sonrió con ternura, el miedo del pequeño galo era perfectamente comprensible, sobre todo cuando el propio druida aún recordaba lo asustado que estaba Astérix al no ser capaz de recordar nada de lo que había hecho antes de despertarse siendo niño. Pero Panorámix también se había dado cuenta de que, aunque fuera inconscientemente, los recuerdos de Astérix trataban de salir a la luz.

Así pues, el druida de la aldea miró al pequeño galo directamente a los ojos y con voz suave le dijo:

“Astérix, tú nunca perdiste tus recuerdos, siempre estuvieron allí, solo que no podías llegar a ellos, estoy seguro de que cuando vuelvas a ser el de antes, lo recordaras todo de nuevo, y por lo que respecta a los sucesos de estos últimos días… si no lo recuerdas de inmediato, estoy bastante convencido de que con el paso del tiempo lo recordarás”

Astérix sonrió y sus ojos brillaron radiantes, al mismo tiempo que preguntaba con voz emocionada:

“¿Estás seguro?”

El druida asintió y respondió:

“Bastante”

En verdad, Panorámix no quería mentir al chico, así que no le respondió con un sí rotundo, pues siempre existía la posibilidad, Tutatis no lo quiera, de que algo saliera mal.

Aún así, la respuesta del druida pareció convencer al niño galo, pues enseguida saltó de los brazos de Panorámix y con voz decidida dijo:

“De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?”

Panorámix sonrió y mirando a su compañero druida, le dijo a Astérix:

“Nos iremos a tu casa para darte ese antídoto”

El niño rubio ladeó la cabeza sin entender. Normalmente, cuando enfermaba, su madre lo llevaba a la cabaña de su druida y allí él le curaba. ¿Por qué era distinto esta vez?

“¿Por qué allí?” preguntó mostrando así su desconcierto.

Panorámix soltó una leve risita y respondió a la pregunta:

“Porqué allí tienes tu ropa”

Astérix se quedó perplejo, era verdad, si se tomaba ese antídoto y volvía a… volvía a ser un adulto, necesitaría ropa que ponerse, no había pensado en eso. El niño galo bajó la cabeza y con voz avergonzada dijo:

“… claro… tiene lógica”

Los aldeanos se rieron alegremente por toda la situación en su conjunto, no reían con malicia, simplemente encontraban graciosa la reacción del pequeño galo por estos temas de… indumentaria.

Cuando las risas se calmaron, los dos druidas instaron al niño galo a seguirles, y los tres se fueron hasta la cabaña de Astérix, seguidos por la totalidad de los aldeanos, que deseaban ver si el antídoto surtía efecto o no.

Cuando los dos druidas y Astérix entraron, rápidamente cerraron la puerta para que nadie más pasara, no querían miradas indiscretas durante el proceso, ni siquiera permitieron la entrada a Obélix, a pesar de la insistencia de este por estar con su mejor amigo.

Panorámix le aseguró al galo pelirrojo que la transformación probablemente no sería agradable, y que también era muy probable que Astérix quedara inconsciente tras ella. Panorámix no quería que Obélix fuera testigo de eso. En su lugar, le aseguró que en cuando todo hubiera pasado, sería el primero en poder ver a Astérix.

* * *

 

Como habían pronosticado los dos druidas, la transformación no fue algo agradable de ver, pero afortunadamente, el antídoto había funcionado, por lo que Astérix volvía a ser el de antes. También, tal y como habían predicho los dos hombres de larga barba blanca, el galo rubio quedó inconsciente tras su transformación. Algo completamente lógico, pues un cambio corporal de esa clase dejaba a la persona agotada física y psíquicamente.

Afortunadamente, los dos druidas habían tomado la precaución de hacer que Astérix se pusiera su ropa de adulto y que a continuación se sentara en su cama antes de administrarle el antídoto. Gracias a eso, se ahorraron la incómoda situación de tener que vestir al galo adulto, y también gracias a ese hecho, Astérix podía ahora descansar en su cama y no en cualquier otro rincón.

Lo único que podían hacer ahora, era esperar a que el galo despertara. Sólo entonces podrían evaluar la efectividad total del antídoto. Mientras esperaban, Panorámix fue a buscar a Obélix, diciéndole que si quería ya podía ir a ver a Astérix, algo que el gran galo aceptó enseguida.

Obélix entró rápidamente a la cabaña y se encontró a Astérix, _su Astérix_ , durmiendo en su cama. Obélix sintió que se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas. Su mejor amigo había vuelto, y se sentía muy feliz por ello.

Cogiendo un taburete cercano, el gran galo se acomodó al lado de su amigo, dispuesto a esperar a que él despertara. Y allí se quedó, esperando, esperando, esperando…

Obélix nunca supo cuanto tiempo había estado allí, puede que incluso se quedara dormido, cuando de repente escuchó un leve gemido a su lado y abriendo los ojos, vio que los párpados de Astérix comenzaban a temblar. ¡Se estaba despertando! Levantándose de golpe, Obélix involuntariamente hizo caer el taburete en el que había estado sentado, provocando un gran estrépito cuando chocó con el suelo.

El fuerte ruido provocó que los ojos de Astérix se abrieran de golpe, pero rápidamente los volvió a cerrar ante la intensa luz que lo envolvió, al mismo tiempo, el galo rubio se llevó la mano a la sien, como si le doliera la cabeza. Eso preocupó tremendamente a Obélix, quién rápidamente se agachó para ponerse a su la altura de su amigo. Una vez a su lado, el galo pelirrojo preguntó con voz suave:

“¿Astérix? Por Tutatis ¿Estás bien?”

El galo rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y girándose hacia su amigo habló con voz débil:

“¿Obélix? ¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?”

Panorámix apareció en ese momento, el ruido hecho antes por Obélix lo había alertado, y rápidamente había subido a comprobar como estaba el guerrero de la aldea. Una vez allí, el druida habló antes de que Obélix pudiera hacerlo respondiendo a la pregunta:

“Estás en tu casa Astérix. Dime ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?”

Astérix cerró nuevamente los ojos y frunciendo el ceño en un esfuerzo por recordar, respondió:

“Recuerdo… ir al bosque a cazar… cuando de repente me encontré con una patrulla romana… bebí un poco de poción mágica y entonces… me comenzó a doler el pecho y creo que perdí el conocimiento”

Panorámix permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de preguntar:

“¿Eso es todo?”

Astérix asintió lentamente y respondió:

“Sí… aunque… tengo la impresión de que… no lo sé, falta algo”

Luego abrió los ojos y miró a los otros ocupantes de la estancia, que le miraban expectantes. ¿Por qué motivo le miraban de esa manera? ¿Había pasado algo más que él ignoraba?

“Por Belenos, ¿Qué me he perdido?” preguntó finalmente mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Obélix y Panorámix se miraron momentáneamente, y a continuación, Panorámix dijo:

“Será mejor que no te levantes, es una historia bastante larga”

Y así procedieron a explicarle al guerrero galo todo lo que sucedió tras tomar esa poción. Sus aventuras, su secuestro y viaje a Roma hasta que fue encontrado y rescatado por Obélix. Los ojos de Astérix estaban abiertos como platos cuando finalizó la historia.

“¿En serio pasó todo eso?” preguntó el galo rubio no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba de ambos. ¿cómo era posible que hubiera pasado todo eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó Astérix siendo un niño?

Panorámix asintió levemente y respondió diciendo:

“Sí, más o menos sucedió así”

Astérix bajó la mirada al suelo, pensativo, y finalmente dijo:

“… no recuerdo nada de eso”

El druida soltó una leve risita, a continuación, se sentó en la cama, al lado del guerrero de la aldea y con voz tranquila le explicó:

“Astérix te digo lo mismo que le dije a tu yo más joven, tus recuerdos no se han ido, siguen allí, solo que no puedes llegar a ellos”

Astérix alzó la vista y miró a su druida, sus ojos avellana mirando a los ojos de Panorámix, entonces, el galo sonrió ligeramente y preguntó:

“¿Eso quiere decir que con el tiempo podría recordar lo que he vivido siendo niño?”

Panorámix también sonrió ante el optimismo del hombre más bajo y contestó:

“Sí, es muy probable”

Astérix simplemente dijo a continuación:

“Bien…”

En ese momento, Obélix intervino de nuevo en la conversación diciendo:

“Astérix, ¿quieres comer algo?”

El galo rubio alzó la vista y miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa mientras respondía:

“Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Te apetecen unos jabalíes asados?”

Obélix también sonrió y contestó:

“Por supuesto”

Cuando los galos bajaron al nivel inferior de la cabaña, vieron que allí estaba Lucius Flordelotus. Al parecer el romano había insistido para entrar en la cabaña y ver cómo estaba Astérix, algo a lo que, tras mucha insistencia por parte del romano, Galénix al final accedió. El galo rubio se sorprendió cuando los vio a ambos, pues no reconoció ni a uno ni al otro. ¿quién era esa gente? ¿Por qué estaban en su casa? Luego recordó que Obélix y Panorámix le hablaron del romano que se lo llevó a Roma pero que después ayudó a rescatarlo y recordó también al druida que lo trató cuando enfermó. Debían ser esas dos personas.

Al romano se le veía nervioso, ansioso, como si temiera que iba a ser echado a patadas de la cabaña. Pero Astérix no tenía motivos para hacer eso, al fin y al cabo, si no hubiese sido por ese romano, tal vez nunca habría vuelto a su hogar. Además, aunque no lo recordaba, sí que había algo en él que le resultaba… familiar, tal vez, subconscientemente sí que recordaba al romano, tal y como había dicho Panorámix.

Cuando estuvieron todos abajo, el guerrero rubio se acercó al druida y al romano y les dijo:

“Panorámix y Obélix me han contado todo lo que sucedió”

Se volvió hacia Galénix y le dijo:

“Gracias por atenderme cuando estuve enfermo”

Galénix sonrió complacido y respondió:

“No fue nada, ese es mi trabajo”

El guerrero de la aldea se volvió entonces hacia el ex senador y con voz tranquila le dijo:

“En cuanto a ti romano, aunque no me parece bien lo que hiciste, no sería justo guardarte rencor, especialmente sabiendo que ayudaste a Obélix a que me encontrara, así que, gracias por tu ayuda”

Los ojos de Lucius se abrieron con sorpresa. Galénix ya le había dicho al romano que era muy poco probable que Astérix recordara algo de su tiempo como niño, pero lo que no espero el romano fue que el ahora adulto Astérix, le agradeciera que ayudara en su rescate. Flordelotus se sintió tocado por eso y con un leve tartamudeo contestó:

“No- no hay de qué… Astérix”

El galo rubio sonrió satisfecho y luego les dijo a los dos:

“Íbamos a comer, ¿os gustaría acompañarnos?”

Galénix y Lucius se miraron y luego el romano contestó:

“Será un placer”

* * *

 

Esa noche se organizó un gran banquete para celebrar el regreso de sus héroes y también para celebrar que Astérix hubiera recuperado su apariencia. Como era ya habitual, Abraracúrsix estaba pronunciando su gran discurso, discurso completamente ignorado por el resto de los aldeanos como siempre, mientras todos comían y bebían alegremente… a excepción se Asurancetúrix que se encontraba atado a la rama de un árbol… como siempre.

Lucius Flordelotus estaba sorprendido de la alegría que reinaba en esa celebración, en Roma él ciertamente había asistido a fiestas, pero esos eventos eran algo completamente distinto a esto, las fiestas romanas eran… demasiado descontroladas para su gusto, y el ex senador no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que prefería mil veces estar en ese banquete que en mil fiestas en Roma. Lo único que variaría un poco, tal vez, sería el menú, aunque no podía negar que todo era delicioso. Mirando a Astérix que estaba sentado a su derecha, le preguntó:

“¿Nunca os cansáis de comer jabalí asado?”

El galo rubio le miró y respondió:

“Romano, si quieres vivir en este pueblo, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto. El jabalí forma parte de nuestra dieta básica”

Lucius Flordelotus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y respondió:

“Oh… de acuerdo”

Con eso Astérix se echó a reír y dijo a continuación:

“Era una broma, a nosotros nos encanta el jabalí, pero tú eres libre de comer lo que quieras, aquí no obligamos a nadie a hacer nada, salvo obedecer a nuestro jefe”

El ex senador soltó una carcajada ante esa respuesta y con voz más alegre dijo:

“Bueno es saberlo”

Entonces el romano volvió a centrarse en su propia comida.

Astérix sonrió y girándose hacia Panorámix le dijo:

“Creo que se adaptará pronto a vivir en la aldea”

A lo que el druida respondió divertido:

“Sí yo también lo creo”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este es el último capítulo, realmente me sentó muy mal tener un bloqueo de escritor estando a tan solo dos capítulos de terminar, pero... ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Al menos, no quedó inacabada ¿verdad?
> 
> Me divirtió mucho escribir esta historia, y espero que a vosotros os gustara leerla.
> 
> Por cierto, aún sigo con la idea de hacer una historia crossover entre Astérix y HTTYD que seguramente estaría ubicado en los eventos de la serie antes de la segunda película (quiero que los personajes sean jóvenes y no niños todavía, pero, no me gusta la idea de Stoick muerto) y sí, usaría los nombres originales y no los traducidos al castellano. En fin, si os gusta la idea de un crossover, decídmelo por favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, hay más por venir. Esta historia también está publicada en FanFiction.


End file.
